


You've Got Mail

by BeenAsleepFor70Years, orphan_account



Series: Unlikely Soulmates [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dom/sub, Eventual superfamily, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 189,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's soulmate was a door down, and it took him eight years (plus junk mail) to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Hopefully chapters will be uploaded bi-monthly or monthly, depending on my ability to edit. Please leave comments and let me know what you think! (Note: later chapters are triggering, and the fic will have those tags once the chapters appear. I will list any triggers in the chapters in the notes, so please be careful!)

Ever since his 16th birthday, Steve's tattoo has been present. It was ever a reminder that it would be the key to finding his soulmate, as he was told when it appeared. It bared the first words your soulmate would say to you when you first meet, which for most would be tricky to know. Many would have just a _Hi_ or _Hello_ , normal greetings printed over their hearts on their chest.  
  
Steve's was a bit different.  
  
 _Well hello there, handsome_ , was printed on his chest. When he first received it, he didn't know who would bother to call him that. At 16, he was small, skinny, and lanky. Far from what he would consider handsome. Even after his body filled out the summer of his senior year, he still never considered himself as such.  
  
Now, he was 26. He was a freelance artist living in a decent apartment only due to the money from his regular job, and had yet to meet his soulmate. The words hadn't been spoken.   
  
As he got ready to leave for his job that afternoon at the art museum, Steve checked his mail to realize that his was mixed with someone's down the hall. _Must have just moved_ , since he didn't recognize the name. He took his mail inside and walked to deliver the other's mail, knocking on the apartment door casually.

* * *

Ever since Howard kicked him out of the house for being his son, Tony took his share of the family wealth and moved into a cute little apartment in Manhattan’s artist district.

He was _extremely_ surprised to hear a knock on the door. He never had visitors. Like, ever. 

With a resigned sigh, he got up from his worktable, accidentally getting grease smudged on his forehead. Before opening the door, he grabbed his scarf to hide the tattoo around his neck. 

 _Twenty-five dollars_ was written on his collarbones, which probably meant his soulmate was a street worker. Which, inevitably, got him kicked out of the house.  
  
Tony opened the door, blinking at the sight of the glorious man in front of him.  
  
"Well hello there, handsome," he breathed, "What can I do ya for?"  
  
Steve's breath almost hitched hearing the greeting. Was this guy... _  
  
No, don't get ahead of yourself, Steve. And quit gaping at the guy, he might think you’re weird.  
_  
He looked around for something else to look at, spotting the tag on the man's scarf.  
  
"Twenty-five dollars." He stated. "That's a lot for a scarf." Steve shook his head. It wasn't his place to judge. "Uh, I live down the hall and they delivered your mail to me by mistake. Came to give it to you.".  
  
"Twenty-five--"  
  
Tony blinked, peering up at Steve.  
  
"Did, ah, do you have a soulmate tattoo?" he asked, "If that's not too personal, or anything--"  
  
Tony blabbed while he took the mail, not even looking at it while he tossed it behind him. Steve's face warmed a bit, thankfully not enough for a blush. But he nodded carefully in reply.  
  
"I'm going to guess you have one, as well?" He asked anxiously, offering up a small smile.  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
"It's ah--well--"  
  
He took the scarf off his neck, moving his hand under his collarbones to proudly display his tattoo.  
  
"Yours?" he asked, rubbing his neck nervously.  
  
  _Twenty-five dollars_. It was printed clearly on this man's collarbone.  
  
"Oh, mine! Well, it’s um--" he cut himself off, trying to pull his shirt down just enough to show the tattoo on his left pec without getting out of uniform.

"My name's Steve. Steve Rogers." The blond said, extending his hand for a shake.  
  
Tony grinned, shaking his hand.  
  
"Tony Stark. Yes, my father's Howard Stark, no, he's not my father in a sense. Please, Steve, come in."  
  
Steve looked back surprised. Howard Stark was the biggest name in business here in Manhattan. Who knew his soulmate would be important.  
  
"I'm sorry Tony, but I actually was on my way to work." Steve said, almost regrettably. "I had only come by real quick to give you your mail. I didn't think I'd meet my...soulmate.".  
  
"Well, hot stuff, must be your lucky day. Actually, it's mine, considering I'm _strictly_ into busty blonds, and judging by your size, I hit jackpot,” Tony nodded very seriously, grinning up a Steve, "Go work cowboy, I'll be here working away. I'll leave the door unlocked."

He winked, zipping up to give Steve a kiss before closing the door on his face.

Steve stood there blinking for a minute after the door shut, fingers brushing over his lips as he tried to process what had just happened. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his watch beep. Shit, he was going to be late!

* * *

Later that evening, after he got off work and showered, Steve went back down to Tony's apartment. The thought of the visit had buzzed around in his mind all day, something to look forward to but at the same time be nervous about. He didn't know exactly how well they would hit it off, but there was no sense in avoiding this. Just get to know the guy.  
  
Steve knocked on the door again, although Tony had said the door was unlocked. It wasn't polite to just waltz into someone's home.  
  
"It's open," Tony called, not bothering to look up from his welding station, "There's food in the fridge if you want any, beer on the second shelf. I'll be a few minutes."  
  
The blond stepped inside slowly, shutting the door behind him. He looked around, taking in the apartment. It was a little messy, from what he assumed to be from work, but that was normal around here. People creating get messy.  
  
He looked over to see Tony working with some metal, a few stray streaks of grease on his cheeks and hands, but he actually made it look good.  
  
"So you create with metal?" Steve said softly, giving Tony a small smile and a wave hello.  
  
"Something like that. I'm just tinkering right now, my real invention's up there. Jay, play nice."  
  
Tony waved his hand at the ceiling, not taking his eyes off his work.  
  
" _A pleasure, Steve Rogers_."  
  
"Wha--" Steve looked around for something on the ceiling, unable to find where the voice came from.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Artificial Intelligence. Like a butler, only hella smart. His name's JARVIS, Jay for short. He’s in prototype stage, and can only do basic things, but I like having the company."  
  
Tony turned off his welder, ripping the goggles off with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Howdy," he said, swiveling his chair to look up at Steve.

"Hi." He said back with a smile, gesturing at his face. "You've uh, got some grease on your face."

"I usually do,” Tony shrugged, making no move to get it off.  
  
"So, Steve-o, tell me about yourself. Sit, sit, take your shoes off, get comfy--"  
  
As Tony got up to grab two Cokes from the fridge, Steve settled on the couch, deciding to keep his shoes on. Once Tony returned, he took the can of Coke offered to him, thanking the other kindly.  
  
"Well, there's not all that much to tell," Steve explained carefully, not really one to talk about himself too much, “I'm originally from Brooklyn, moved away to here when I was 21 and been here ever since. Make a good wage as a guard at the art museum, selling some of my own stuff on the side."  
  
Steve looked to the other man warmly, unable to stop looking at those eyes, wow. They were large, warm, and welcoming.  
  
"So, what about you? What's the story of Tony Stark?".  
  
"Dad saw the tat, thought my soulmate was a prostitute, kicked me out, called me a faggot, and yet I got off with the inheritance somehow,” He shrugged again, putting his legs in Steve's lap.  
  
"It's a bunch of sad gross stuff, really," he laughed, "Most of the real magic is my bots and machines. Everything you see in tabloids? Probably fake."  
  
"I don't take to reading those things. Usually just rumors, and no one likes a rumor." Steve explained, playing with the tab of his soda. "Sorry things were rough with your dad. Sure he'd be happy to know your soulmate is not a prostitute, but then again probably would be less than thrilled I’m a guy, by the sounds of it."  
  
Steve looked around at the different machines around the apartment. "So, you make all of these? What do they all do?".  
  
"Most of them do absolutely nothing," Tony admitted with a laugh, "They're just prototypes for the final machine, that'll have all the coding and shit put into it. Except that weird looking one in that corner. That's the first robot I ever built. His name's Dummy, and he's really friendly. Just stupid."

He whistled at the bot, gently petting its crane when it whirred over to the couch.

"He's a sweetheart," Tony muttered, "And a dumbass."

The bot made a few curious whirs and beeps, claw moving like it was checking Steve over.  
  
The blond chuckled softly, offering his hand like one would a dog before patting the claw. "Well it’s very nice to meet you, Dummy." He grinned, the bot beeping back before turning to Tony again. "You did good building him though. I've never seen a robot with its own personality before."  
  
"It's not really a personality--" Dummy beeped at him. "Okay, he has a personality. Sheesh, kid. Don't make me put you in time out."

 The bot whirred unhappily, scooting off back to its corner. Tony laughed, making kissy noises at Dummy.

"Don't worry about him, he's okay," Tony chuckled, turning his attention back to Steve, "And I'm talking to my robots. Great."

"I think it’s cute." Steve admitted. "At least he understands you, so it’s not a total loss." He grinned. "So how long have you lived here? I haven't seen you around until today, and I've lived here a few years.".  
  
"Eight years," Tony replied quietly, setting his empty coke can down, "I don't usually leave my apartment. Have you seen a little short guy, floppy brown hair, glasses, reeks of geek? That's my friend Bruce. He checks up on me now and again to make sure I'm eating and shit." He waved his hand, turning himself around so his head was in Steve's lap.

"Talking to bots is not cute," he huffed, "It's manly as hell."

"I've bumped into him a couple of times, yeah. Didn't know you were friends with him. Can't believe I hadn't met you until today, though." Steve said, shaking his head and venturing to pet at Tony's hair lightly as it rest in his lap. "And if that is manly and not cute, what do you consider this?" He smirked, and eyebrow raised.  
  
"Cute and manly," Tony offered, sighing happily, "Toootally manly. So manly. Like motor oil. And cars. Yep." He grinned, turning to nuzzle his face into Steve's abdomen. "Damn son," came his muffled face, "You got, like, an eighteen pack?"  
  
Steve huffed a small laugh, a bit bashful of how close Tony was getting though the only just met. But it felt right, though. Must be how soul mates worked.

"There's only slightly six. I'm built more up top. Plus I think eighteen is impossible naturally. But thank you for the compliment." He grinned.

"I really hit jackpot. Y'know, from the feel a'things." Tony laughed, leaning back to wink up at Steve. "Don't act so bashful, Rogers. You're obviously packing in that department."  
  
"Yeah, well I used to not be. In fact, I was completely confused when I got my tattoo." He replied, glancing down at Tony. "I was so skinny and short, it was terrible. Then my tattoo appeared and I couldn't think why anyone would call me handsome. Thankfully, puberty eventually contributed." He chuckled soft.

"I bet you were cute when you were skinny and short. Hell, _I'm_ skinny and short. Got something against skinny and short?" Tony teased, sitting up so he could straddle Steve's lap, "I'm just teasin'. What I'm _not_ teasing about it how fucking gorgeous you are. Like, damn. Damn."

Tony shook his head, whistling low.  
  
"I so hit jackpot," he whispered, a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
Steve couldn't help but grin back, Tony's grin being infectious.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself, y'know. I mean, your eyes are crazy gorgeous. And the angles of your face, the way the light hits them-- Could I draw you sometime?" He asked with an almost hopeful look.  
  
"Yeah, yes, please--"  
  
Tony laughed, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss, too caught up in the happiness to realize how forward he was being.  
  
"Is it only my eyes?" He grinned, kissing up Steve's jaw.  
  
 "No." Steve responded carefully, unsure to react to all the kisses. They just met and barely actually knew each other, but oddly it felt right.  
  
"Your smile is pretty great, too. And your laugh? Makes me want to laugh along with you." He explained, shifting in his seat a bit more comfortably for the both of them.  
  
"Hopefully you'll soon learn to like my body," Tony added, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry if I come off as super lovey-dovey, I'm just super psyched that you're _here_."  
  
Steve grinned back, lightly shaking his head.

"It’s fine, really. I'm just not used to it." He explained softly. "But if you're really my soulmate--and okay, have to get used to saying that, too-- then I am sure I can get used to it before long.".  
  
"So, do you like food?" Steve asked a little awkwardly, letting out a chuckle. "What I mean to say is would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? I'm no Master Chef, but I think I do pretty well. I can make us something."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll come over. I don't eat much, though, so make it for like one and a half people."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

"I'm still in shock," he breathed, "That my soulmate is so fucking _hot_."  
  
"I'm flattered. Really." Steve answered, most likely grinning like an idiot. He never had so much attention in his life, he didn't know what to do with it.  
  
"I'm pleasantly surprised myself that I got myself a looker." He answered warmly. "Plus you're proving to be smart _and_ charming. Looks like we both got lucky, huh?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week, and they're already falling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically sex since I accidentally lost a half a chapter, so have fun until I can get the next part up! 
> 
> TW: none

It’s been a _week_ since Steve met Tony, and he couldn’t have been happier. Having a soulmate _must_ have some sort of psychological connection; at least, that’s what Tony explained, showing Steve the various algorithms that he thought went into the universe’s decisions. Tony had been showing him _a lot_ of things lately, including finally introducing him to Bruce. Bruce, who, evidentially, owned the sex shop down on 31 st street, to which Tony promptly took him on a spending spree that seemed to cost his whole month’s wages. Tony also asked that they try them out tonight, if he wanted to.

It’s been a week together, and a week since the nightmares started to subside. No longer did the broken radiator in his apartment make him more susceptible to the reoccurring flashbacks of his time overseas. Rather, he had his own personal heater now.

Steve shivered, but this was for an entirely different reason than being cold.

It was a shiver of want as Tony took him in, working on him slowly and skillfully. He made a small wordless noise, assuming that was fine since it wasn't a word, biting his bottom lip to keep from it again in case.

Tony pulled off, kissing his inner thigh.

"I should have been clearer. No sounds from you," he laughed, "Sorry."

Grinning, he resumed his work, eagerly scraping his teeth down Steve's cock.

The blond's hips bucked upwards, mouthing a silent groan. The cuffs clinked softly as his hands moved on instinct to pet at Tony's hair, but to no avail.

Tony hummed deep in his throat, lazily sucking him down. He pulled back for a breath, eyes half-lidded, spit connecting his mouth to Steve's cock.

 _Not fair. Not fair_. _He was purposely making it hard to be quiet. What a twerp_. Steve bit his lip a bit harder, trying not to look at Tony like that.

"Good boy, Steve," Tony kissed the head of Steve’s cock, gently wrapping his hand around him to start stroking him slowly, "You're such a good boy for me."

He leaned up to press kisses around Steve's navel, ghosting over the golden curls nestled above his groin.

Steve bucked up into Tony's hand, head falling back onto the headboard. He started to breathe a tad bit heavier, mostly from trying to stay silent. All Steve _could_ do was nod in response. Tony smirked, running his thumb over the slit in Steve's cock; he loved watching him jump, greedily swallowing him back down till the head nudged the back of his throat. Tony held him there for a few seconds before hollowing his cheeks and humming.

Steve threw his head back against the headboard, teeth biting into his lip to the point of bleeding. Not much more before he was going to come. Tony grinned, reaching up to tweak his nipples, pulling back ever so slightly. Steve came right soon after with a sharp exhale, toes curling up and hands tensing against the cuffs as he did. Tony swallowed it all, pulling off with a wet 'pop'.

"You're so good for me, Steve. So good," Tony praised, crawling up to him, "You may speak."

"Thank you..." Steve hummed laxly, body doing the same. "Can I have the cuffs off, please...?" He asked breathlessly, eyes half lidded.

"Since you asked nicely."

Tony grabbed the key from his nightstand, quickly unlocking the handcuffs and putting them aside.

Steve's hands immediately shot up to lace into Tony's hair, pulling the man close and into a deep kiss. He could taste himself on the man's lips and his lip hurt from biting it, but he needed to touch Tony. Needed to be connected.

"Mmhp--"

Tony pulled back almost immediately, worry clouding his face.

"Hey, you're bleeding," he murmured, "Did you bite your lip?"

"I was trying to keep quiet. You made that very difficult to do, y'know,” Steve said softly, looking to Tony carefully.

“Making yourself bleed is _worse_ ," Tony huffed, "Steve, I'd rather you groan at me than bleed everywhere." He slouched slightly, looking pretty pitiful.

"It’s not that _bad_. It’s my fault, anyway. I was determined." Steve said softly, cupping Tony's face. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I made you bleed," he whimpered, "I hate seeing blood on my partner 'cause I caused it. I-- I'm usually careful, or people will tell me when to stop. I'm sorry." Tony nuzzled into his palm, the pitiful look still stamped on his face.

"Hey, hey. You have nothing to be sorry for, Tony." Steve assured, stroking Tony's cheek. "I'm the one who bit it, I could've stopped myself, but I didn't. It’s my fault. Not yours. Don't be upset.”

Tony huffed pathetically, leaning forward to put his head on Steve's chest.

"No more making yourself bleed," he ordered, "No. Never. Never ever or--or I'm putting the toys away for a week."

Steve huffed a small laugh, petting Tony's hair.

"I'm the older one. I should be threatening to put toys away,” He lightly pressed a kiss on Tony's head, nuzzling his hair, "I won't do it again. Promise."

"We'll get there. If you get comfortable enough, you will be able to," Tony murmured with a smirk, "But I dunno when that'll be."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around Steve.

"Thank you."

"It’s not a problem." Steve hummed sweetly, smirking against dark brown tufts of hair," And thank you for working wonders with that mouth of yours. My goodness."

“I'm a professional," Tony snorted, rolling his eyes, "Nah, just practice."

Steve sighed back contently, peppering kisses on Tony.

"You are such a snuggler." He chuckled, "I like it. You're comfy."

"Shut up. Wait till I'm really subby, I'll make you bathe me," Tony chuckled, nuzzling into Steve's chest, "Of course I'm comfy. It's all the belly fat."

“Pfft, please. You do not have a lot of belly fat at all." Steve scoffed. "And I was meaning you were comfy like home." He said softly. "It’s nice having someone to just hold close and cuddle."

"Awe, shucks," Tony ducked his head, tugging a blanket up over them, "It's nice to be loved."

He tried to hide the blush on his face, but (of course) utterly failed.

Steve gave Tony sweet kisses onto his lips and the blush on his cheeks as they settled into bed.

"You're still so cute when you blush." He chuckled.

Tony grunted back, sighing happily as he settled down onto Steve's chest.

"Sleep?" He mumbled.

"If you're tired, yeah. We can sleep." He murmured back, kissing the top of Tony's head.

"Mmm... You're making me lazier than I usually am. I've never been in bed so much."

"Get used to it. I'm a bed hound," Tony laughed, letting his eyes slip shut, "I've been in bed for days before. Like, only getting up if I have to eat or somethin'."

"That there is dedication." Steve chuckled softly with a smirk. "I don't think I could physically get myself to stay in bed like that." He admitted.

"Well, now you will. And since I have handcuffs, it'll be easy," he grinned, opening his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Think I'll pass on the handcuffs for a while." He said softly. "I don't like not getting to touch when you make me feel amazing. Or anytime at all."

Tony nodded, kissing his collarbone.

"'Kay. I understand," he replied, "No handcuffs. However, I like handcuffs on me, so if you're brave enough to tackle me down, don't hesitate."

Tony grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve's cheek.

Steve smirked back, kissing Tony's cheek in return.

"I think I'll wait for that when you least expect it. That way, I have an advantage," he said playfully.

Tony gasped, putting a hand on his chest. "I would love nothing more," he grinned, a smirk tugging on his lips, "It's gonna be interesting when you start to play with me, Steve."

"Oh yeah?" Steve smirked back, nuzzling against Tony's ear. "Do you like to be played with, Tony?" He whispered against the man's ear before pulling away with a soft laugh.

Tony really couldn't help the whimper that leaked from his throat, biting his tongue to try and keep his cock from twitching.

"Bastard," Tony muttered.

Steve let out a quick giggle.

"I'll playfully tease you, but not be mean." Steve assured softly. "I'd be a bully otherwise. And I hate bullies..."

"Oh, shush. You wouldn't bully me," Tony cooed, kissing his cheek, "You wouldn't hurt a fly, babe. I trust you."

"And I trust you." He hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Tony's neck. "You are very good to me."

"I'm always good to people I love," Tony murmured, stroking Steve's hair.

"That’s good to hear, then." Steve hummed, leaning into the touches. "I love when you mess with my hair...I love you."

"You're such a sap," Tony laughed, brushing his bangs back, "Love you too, oaf."

He hunkered down on Steve's chest, sighing a bit before closing his eyes again.

"Wake me up if Bruce shows up early to deliver the stuff," he mumbled, "I fully expect him to be."

"Yes, dear." Steve chuckled, soothingly petting Tony's hair. "Since you are laying on me, I'm sure you'll know when I know anyway."

He kissed the top of the younger's head gently, shutting his eyes as well. "Have a good nap, Tony."

"Mhhm."

Tony drifted off to sleep, more than content to snuggle into Steve's immense body warmth.

Steve drifted off into a light sleep soon after, enjoying the comfort Tony always gives him.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when there was a knock on the door, stirring Steve awake.

"Toneeee..." He grumbled out. "Someone's knockin'...”

The knock startled him awake, but Tony got his bearings, yawning and pulling on boxers before trudging to the door, throwing it open.

"Bruuuuce," he cheered sleepily, "Just who I wanted to see."

Bruce stood in the doorway with a large, paper bag in his hand, eyes roaming Tony in amusement.

"Seems to me you're dressed to see someone else." He smirked.

"He's in my bed, half asleep. Did you--"

Tony poked his head out, a lazy smirk at the fairly large box propped against the siding.

"How you have such strength, I'll never know," Tony chuckled, "Come on in, Doc. I'll get my checkbook."

The man entered the apartment, setting down the bag on the couch and going to carry the large box inside.

Steve walked in to see the hubbub, dressed back into his boxers and jeans.

"Hi, Bruce..." He said sleepily, looking at the box curiously. "What is that?"

"Special thing I ordered that I didn't tell you about," Tony replied, writing off the check with a little plus, ripping it off and handing it to Bruce, "Thanks, man. You're amazing."

"Pleasure doing business." Bruce grinned, accepting the check. "Once again, you two have fun now. Tony. Steve."

He nodded to the both of them before leaving the men to their spoils.

Steve moved closer to Tony, looking at the box again.

"So, do I get to know what this is? Or...?"

"I _told_ you I'd get a desk, didn't I?"

He grinned, easily dragging the box off to his workshop.

"I figured a buildable one would be better so I could modify it, but Bruce had a certain model in stock," Tony explained, "Technically, I should still modify it, but it'll do."

Steve looked to him surprised, cheeks tinting just slightly, "You... You bought a desk. Just so you could..." A small smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth in amusement. "You are so strange." He chuckled.

"I want to," Tony announced loudly, "And I will, Steve. Before the day is through."

He smirked up him, already getting the parts out of the box.

"Go try your stuff on, Ken. I wanna see what Brucey picked for you," Tony drawled, turning his attention to the heavy wood in front of him.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, grabbing the bag of things and heading into the bathroom to try out everything. As he went through the bag and its contents, trying everything on to find that things fit perfect and comfortably, there was a small flutter of nervousness in his stomach. He still had an unsure feeling of Tony liking it or not. He wasn’t one to constantly admire himself in the mirror, but turning his back to the mirror, Steve couldn’t help but flush at how damn attractive he looked in a plaid skirt and white button down. The panties were _much_ more comfortable than expected, lace hitting in all the right places.

In the shop, Tony sighed happily at his completed desk, smoothing a hand over the wood; it had been much easier to build than he had thought, especially since he already had reinforcements pre-made that he could put in. Smirking, he ran to grab his other toys, carefully putting them in the desk drawers. For an added touch, he pulled his fake glasses out from the bag, slipping them onto his face.

"This is gonna be fun," he chuckled to himself, heading off to change into slacks and a button down.

Steve looked at himself over once more in the mirror carefully, turning quickly when he thought he heard shuffling in the bedroom.

"Tony? Are you in there?" He called out curiously.

"Yep, stay in there for a sec," Tony called, quietly smirking as he slipped on a belt, tucking his shirt in.

He scooted off to his workshop, dragging a chair over to sit at the desk.

"Steve? Could I see you in my office please?" He called, lips twitching into a smirk.

Steve was confused for a moment before he realized. _Duh. Schoolgirl outfit. Just play along best that you can, Steve._

The blond stepped out of the room slowing, heading to the workshop. Once he got there and saw Tony, he decided he _really_ liked the man in glasses.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?" He asked, trying to sound coy.

Tony let himself rake his eyes over Steve, mentally reminding himself to send Bruce a bonus check.

"Yes, Steve, please--"

Tony waved a hand at the other chair set up across the desk.

"--I assume you know why I called you into my office?"

Steve settled into the chair, crossing his ankles and fiddling gently with the lace at the end of the skirt. He shook his head softly.

"Not exactly... Am I in trouble, Mr. Stark?"

"Other students have been complaining about your rude behavior in class," Tony threw out, "And today I got a complaint from one of your teachers regarding your attitude and language towards them. We do not tolerate such disrespect here, do you understand me?"

"I understand completely, Mr. Stark." Steve stated quietly, shooting Tony a pair of puppy dog eyes. "I assume I am to be punished, Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, but I've not decided how yet," Tony murmured, trying to keep himself from getting too excited, "Usually I would suspend students for being such naughty children, but I can make an exception for you, if you would agree to a different punishment, on my terms."

“I believe I should know what I would agree to before I decide to or not, Sir." Steve answered, shifting slightly in his chair and crossing his legs gently.

"Fair. This school does allow the occasional physical punishment in the form of a spanking," he explained, "It would be over fairly quickly, your slate would be wiped and we'll go back to our normal routine."

Steve looked to Tony with faux concern on his face. This was kind of fun.

"Of course, Sir. I cannot have my reputation tainted by an incident to the principal's office." He gasped.

Tony held back his laugh, proud that he could keep a face set in stone. "Very well. On your feet," He ordered, already standing, "And bend over the desk."

"Yessir." Steve replied with a nod, standing up and moving to bend over the desk. He rested his head in his hands on the desk, looking up at the man.

He flicked an eyebrow up, forgoing the paddle to first see what played out; he hiked up Steve's skirt, clicking his tongue at the lacy panties and garters that barely covered his ass. "You know this type of undergarments aren't allowed, Steve," Tony clicked his tongue, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Steve flushed lightly at Tony's action, grinning cheekily in his response.

"My boyfriend says I look good in them and I feel good in them. I feel I should be mostly comfortable in order to focus well enough on my studies, Sir."

"Is your boyfriend looking at your panties on school campus?" Tony shot back, eyebrow raised, "That's another rule you've broken, I imagine. _Fornication_ on school property." He smacked Steve's ass once, amused at the tiny jump.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Steve said, trying to hold in a playful laugh at the word use, "I cannot help that he likes to look at me in such a way. I could be wearing an outfit covering everything, and he'd still find something to ogle at."

Tony felt the roll of arousal in his stomach at the pet name, walking around to the other side of the desk to get the paddle from the second drawer. "He can ogle all he likes, he's not breaking any rules," He replied, patting Steve's backside with the wood, "Where do you even manage to get away with it? The bathrooms, don't you? Locker rooms?" Tony pulled at the lacy elastic, humming at the sound of it snapping against Steve's skin.

A small shiver of arousal went up Steve's spine, feeling the wood and the snap of elastic. He nodded softly. "There was also one time in the janitor's closet and underneath the bleachers outside." He grinned bashfully, wriggling his backside slightly.

"Now you're just asking for it." Tony smacked the paddle against his backside, smoothing a hand over the skin, "Keep making your punishment worse, Steve, and I might get out the belt for you."

"Oh _no_ , not the belt." He said with false worry, leaning at the slight touch, "I guess I shouldn't tell you about the notes we send each other in class..."

"You really just want to get spanked, don't you?" Tony replied in a clipped voice. He spanked Steve again, giving him a good twenty swats with the paddle till his ass reddened, brightly contrasted against his darkening panties. "Are you getting wet, Steve?" he mock gasped, feeling up the slightly damp silk.

Each of the swats weren't bad at all. There was a slight power in them, but none to actually hurt. Just a small sting left behind. It was a good type of sting.

"I just can't help it, Sir." Steve replied, blush growing brighter. "I'm just a glutton for your punishment, I suppose.”

"Such a naughty boy, aren't you?" Tony cooed, "Getting aroused from a punishment?" He shook his head, gently running his fingers over Steve's cock through his panties. "All the better to give you a spanking, then." Tony held back a grin as he started the swats up again, switching back to his hand rather than the paddle.

Steve noised gently at the touches in the front and a little more at the swats in the back end. He was so unsure about this all beforehand, but Tony was actually rather gentle about it all, considering.

"It’s not so much the punishment as it is the punisher." Steve breathed lightly. "You look _very_ good in glasses by the way, Mr. Stark."

Tony smirked at that, pushing the spectacles back up his nose.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Steve," he hummed, "In fact, it makes me think you're trying to lessen your punishment with it, and I won't stand for that."

He licked his lips, carefully unclipping the garters before pushing his stockings down to his ankles and gently tugging the panties down to Steve's knees.

"Not to lessen the punishment. A genuine compliment." He breathed softly. "You look very attractive, Sir. My boyfriend might get mad if he found out I was looking at you in such a way..."

"Thank you," Tony murmured, hands trailing over Steve's ass, "This'll be our little secret, then. Your boyfriend will never have to know how much you like being bent over my desk. Might call you in more often."

He leaned down to press kisses up Steve's spine, nuzzling at the skirt.

"I won't tell if you won't, Sir..." He whispered gently, eyes fluttering half-lidded.

Tony grinned, trooping back to the other side of the desk to grab the lube from the top drawer. He kissed Steve's nose, ruffling his hair with a quiet 'I love you'.

"Love you..." Steve whispered, leaning into Tony's hand with a light blush on his face. "So good to me..."

"Of course," Tony whispered back, smooching his cheek.

Tony returned to his spot behind Steve, slicking up his fingers quickly and sliding one into Steve's entrance, massaging his hip with his other hand.

"Relax," he murmured.

Steve tensed up at the intrusion at first, unused to the feeling and wincing softly. The rubbing on his hip and Tony's voice was comforting, though. So he was thankful for that. It took a moment for him to relax and get used to the feeling, but when Steve did, he nodded to let Tony know he was okay.

"Good boy," Tony murmured, slipping a second slick finger in once he was sure Steve was ready, "Lemme know if it really hurts, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Steve groaned out softly as Tony started to pump his fingers slowly. He started to moan quietly when the fingers moved a bit quicker.

"Such a naughty boy, Steve," Tony murmured, scissoring him open, "Fuckin' your boyfriend here--" He slipped a third finger in, leaning down to bite on Steve's hip.

Steve moaned with a bit more volume as the third finger was added, moving slightly into Tony's movements.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but he just makes me feel so amazing. I can't help it." He breathed out, laying his head on the desk.

"Don't be too loud, we don't want the other students to hear," Tony whispered, still stretching Steve out, "I'm going to give you the best fucking of your life, understand?"

"Y-Yessir. Oh yes, _please_." He whined, rocking back onto Tony's fingers. "Please, Tony. Feels so good--".

"Shhh," Tony leaned up to kiss at Steve's neck, quickly pulling his fingers out so he could undress himself, slicking his hardened cock up before easing himself against Steve's entrance. "Relax, babe," he murmured, "Try and relax as much as possible, okay? It'll hurt a little bit, but I'll wait for you to adjust." He slid in, massaging his thumbs into Steve's lower back.

Steve whined slightly at the loss when Tony removed his fingers, only to wince slightly as the man slipped in.

"Ah--D-Damn..." He breathed out, trying to get used to the feeling. It took a minute, getting used to feeling so full before he gave the nod to go, rolling his hips back gently.

Tony smacked him again, pinching his cheek. "Don't swear at me," he scolded lightly, slowly moving his hips, "I won't tolerate it." He took a breath, trying not to moan from how fucking _tight_ Steve was.

"Ow." Steve grumbled slightly through a moan from the pinch, glancing back at Tony. "Sorry, I'm not used to this. It took me by surprise..."

Tony bent down to kiss his spine, slightly picking up his pace.

"Tell me if it hurts, and I'll wait to let you adjust," He murmured.

Steve nodded through a moan, lying face down on the desk to muffle the noise. It did hurt a little at first, but the pain all just transitioned into straight pleasure. He eventually caught up, moving his hips back against Tony's in time with his movements.

"A--ah! So good, Tony, so good..." He moaned against the desk.

Tony slipped his hands under Steve's hips to lift him up, giving him a better angle.

"Y'so good f'me, Steve," he groaned, pressing kisses up the blond's spine, "Y'so fuckin' _tight_."

" _Tony_ …." He groaned, hands moving up and gripping onto the other side of the desk. Steve was surprised at himself, all the noise that would leave his lips and just a desperate want filling his body. Steve let out a quicker moan as Tony found his sweet spot.

"There, right there-- _Please_ , right there, _please_."

Tony let out a breathy laugh, thrusting faster into Steve.

"Come on, Steve, come all over my goddamned desk," Tony breathed.

That pushed him over the edge: Steve came, moaning Tony's name and legs wobbling, the desk the only thing keeping him up. Feeling Steve clench around him sent stars up Tony's spine, slamming his hands on the desk to keep himself standing.

"Fuck," he breathed, shuddering as he pulled out, "Fucking _fuck_."

"A-and you told me to watch _my_ mouth..." Steve panted out, whining slightly at the loss. His body was slack against the desk, keeping himself standing.

Tony laughed, putting his head on Steve's back to steady himself.

"You can spank me later, if you want," he breathed, "But we need to get you in the bath before you're too sore. C'mon, up."

Tony tugged Steve into his arms, grunting as they staggered to the bathroom. While Tony started the bath, Steve moved to sit onto the edge of the tub, wincing slightly as he sat down.

"So much for doing it before I was sore." He huffed a chuckle softly.

"Well, you're sitting. I meant waiting until your ass throbs," Tony laughed before taking the lingerie from Steve, tossing it in the hamper.

"Sorry, I’m not familiar with how it all works in the aftermath." Steve teased. "It was fun, though. The whole thing. And it felt...amazing, to say the least." He sighed in content.

Tony put the stopper in the tub, getting in before helping Steve in.

"I hope it was," he murmured, letting the warm water soak his muscles, "You look so gorgeous all bent over."

Steve smirked at him softly, sighing and relaxing into the tub. "Glad you think so. And you should wear those glasses more often. You wear them _very_ well."

Tony laughed at that, pushing them up his nose.

"I actually have glasses," he admitted, "I wear them when I get super sick, though. I prefer contacts, but I mean--" He shrugged, winking at Steve. "Depends on how often I'll be seeing you in my office."

"Well, if that's how the time will go for getting called in, I might just act up a little bit more." He grinned contently, soaking deeper into the water. "But it was very fun. I liked it, 'Mr. Stark'." He chuckled with a dopey grin.

"God, don't do that, I just came," he groaned, sinking into the water, "You turn me on so bad." Tony grinned back and kissed his forehead, running his fingers through his hair.

Steve leaned with the touch, turning to kiss Tony softly.

"I can't help you like my body," Steve said in a sing-song voice, nuzzling Tony sweetly. "You rile me up quite a bit, yourself. You are very charming and seductive, and it’s worse because you know it." He chuckled.

"I love your body," Tony hummed, "And I'm aware that I'm aware I'm seductive. It's all charm, baby, and it's all yours." He flashed a grin, started to wash Steve's hair. "You're so cute like this," he murmured.

"Good to know it’s all mine. And my 'cuteness' is only reserved for you." Steve hummed contently. "Only you are allowed to call me as such." He clarified, leaning into Tony's touch. "I love you."

"I love you too, bambi," Tony murmured, washing the soap out of his hair, "But you're kinda crushing me, since you weigh twice as much, and I'd like to fall into bed with you rather than fall asleep in a cold bathtub."

Steve leaned up quickly, looking to Tony apologetically. "I’m sorry. I forget that I'm bigger, sometimes," He admitted, "Want me to grab us towels?"

"It’s okay baby, I love that you're bigger," He purred, laughing and kissing Steve's cheek, "Yes, please."

"Alright." Steve kissed back, standing up out of the water carefully. He grunted slightly as he stepped out, walking a little awkwardly towards the towel rack. His muscles were still fairly sore.

“I could look at you walking like that forever," Tony hummed, standing up and letting the water drain, "God, you're adorable." He took a towel from Steve, giving him a quick kiss.

Steve bashfully covered his face with his towel, proceeding dry his hair with it. "Well, I'll get used to it eventually, I'm sure. So enjoy it while it lasts." He teased.

Tony tsked and rolled his eyes, quickly drying himself down. "Let's get into some warm sweats and sleep," he murmured, already walking towards his bedroom.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Steve fully agreed, shuffling in the room behind Tony and moving to change. He quickly snuggled underneath the blankets, lifting them up for Tony to sneak in.

"You're a sap," Tony laughed, crawling in after Steve and snuggling up to him, "A warm sap, but a sap nonetheless. My sap."

"Nothing wrong with being a sap." Steve admitted, nuzzling Tony sweetly and leaving small kisses on the man's face. "Mmm...I didn't get to kiss you at all during our escapade."

"I know, next time, I want you facing me," Tony murmured, tucking his head under Steve's chin, "If you want a next time, that is."

"Of course I do." Steve said reassuringly, closing his eyes. "It felt great and I had fun. Of course I would want a next time." He trailed his fingers along Tony's back. "And eventually, we could switch up roles or try other things, too."

" _Hell yeah_ switch up roles," Tony laughed, kissing on Steve's collarbones, "Whatever you want, babe. Anything."

Steve hummed sweetly. "You are going to spoil me, I swear." He chuckled, petting Tony's hair. "Spoil me rotten..."

"I love spoiling you," Tony murmured, closing his eyes while curling into Steve's warmth, "It's kinda spoiling me by spoiling you, but, y'know." Tony smirked, laughing into his chest.

"Then everybody wins." Steve laughed back. He sighed and laid back in the bed as he thought. "Not as much spoiling soon, though." He stated. "I have work the day after tomorrow."

"Right," Tony sighed sadly, "That's gonna suck. I'm gonna have to entertain myself all _day_ while you're gone." He grinned, snuggling into Steve's chest.

Steve chuckled at that. "You no doubt have a rather vivid imagination. I'm sure you can think of something entertaining." He grinned back. "I, on the other hand, will have to try and not think about anything too vivid while I'm working. Might cause trouble."

"You're still a guard, right?" Tony yawned, "That's hot. I bet you look fine in a uniform." He grinned and nuzzled Steve's chest.

"Maybe. But my job's not that hot." He explained, kissing the top of Tony's head. "Really, all I do is make sure no one touches or steals any of the pieces. Stop a lot of kids, really."

"Tell them they'll get spanked by _Officer Rogers_ ," Tony laughed, "That'll keep them away."

The blond rolled his eyes fondly. "I can't do that to other people's children. But a good explanation works just as well. They are usually pretty good after that."

"You can do it to me though, officer. Feel free to cuff me anytime," Tony purred, "Lock me up, _please_."

Steve made a noise of amusement, shutting his eyes. "Well, I'll be sure to the next time I see you being _exceptionally naughty_." He purred back.

Tony whined, hands drifting up to lay on Steve's chest.

"Don't get into something you're not gonna finish, Rogers," he murmured, "Because I will take you up on that so hard you will use a belt, I swear to god."

"Maybe I want you to take me up on it." Steve smirked. "Maybe I'll come home from work, still all in uniform, and I can hold you for interrogation. Get you to talk?" He purred.

" _Please_ Officer, I've been so _bad_ ," Tony grinned, kissing up Steve's neck, "Been such a naughty boy lately--" He left bites down Steve's jaw, drawing him in for a lazy kiss.

Steve hummed into the bites and the kiss, carding fingers into Tony's hair. "That sounds like a confession to me. I may just have to take you in for questioning." He smirked, nipping Tony's bottom lip.

"Unless you plan on doing this now, I'm going to sleep on the floor," Tony laughed, kissing his nose, "It's not nice to tease those of us that can't resist."

"You started it." Steve chuckled, scrunching his nose softly. "But don't sleep on the floor. It’s your bed, and the floor isn't comfortable. I'd sleep on the floor before I'd let you."

"No, shush. I didn't mean literally," Tony laughed again, tangling their legs together, "Sleep, bambi. You'll need it." He kissed Steve's lips, nuzzling against his cheek before settling down, easily falling asleep.

Steve kissed back, giving a light hum at the pet name. He nuzzled back before Tony fell asleep, the man's heartbeat lulling him into sleep as well.

* * *

Tony snored through the night, somehow getting on top of Steve's chest with his head turned to the side. Steve slept like a rock, body tired and lax. He didn't stir as they slept, just slipping in further as Tony's body warmth moved atop of him.

"Mmhp."

Tony's eyes twitched in his sleep, hand clawing at Steve's chest. He took a sharp breath, clearly in a nightmare.

"Mm--mm, no, _please_ \--"

"Ah--wha--?" Steve winced slightly as he woke, feeling the nails dig into his pec.

He looked to find Tony having a fit in his sleep. Steve shook the man lightly, trying to wake him carefully.

"Tony? Tony, wake up please. It’s not real, baby. Wake up."

"Hmph--"

Tony startled himself awake, breathing heavy as he looked down at Steve. He tried to speak but could only whimper, laying down to curl into Steve's warmth again.

"Hey, hey. Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just a dream. It’s okay, Tony." He soothed quietly, rubbing Tony's back gently.

Tony managed to bite his lip in time to keep his sobs in, clinging to Steve's shirt; A few tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Tony, hey, shh. Relax..." Steve soothed, petting his hair gently then lifting Tony's face up to his, stroking the tears away softly from his cheeks, "You want to talk about it? Do you need a minute?"

After sucking down a breath, Tony nodded, wiping his face off.

"Nightmares," he mumbled, voice scratchy.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said gently, kissing the top of Tony's head. "Did I do something to trigger it?" Steve asked with slightly concern in his voice.

"What? No, no you didn't," Tony replied, slightly shocked, "I just have nightmares sometimes. That's all." He coughed and sniffled, trying to get his headache to go away.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be sure." He said quietly, stroking Tony's head gently. "Need me to get you anything or do anything to help out?"

Shaking his head, Tony leaned into Steve's touch.

"Just gotta wait for the adrenaline to wash out," Tony murmured, pressing his nose into Steve's cheek.

Steve kissed Tony's cheek, just holding him, close and comforting. "As long as you're sure. And you can talk to me about anything whenever, just so you know, okay? Anything bothering you." He assured.

"Okay," Tony whispered, "Thank you, Steve."

"Not a problem, Tony..." Steve whispered back, continuing to soothe and waiting to hear Tony softly snoring once more before falling back into sleep of his own.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing, a date, more sex, and more cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated! <3
> 
> TW: none

Steve woke next later in the morning, bleary eyed and arms still wrapped around Tony. He tried to keep still, allowing Tony to continue to sleep soundly. Tony yawned around ten, slowly blinking as he woke up.

"Hey gorgeous," he murmured, kissing Steve's jaw.

"Hey yourself, you charmer." Steve hummed back, giving him a hug. "You sleep a little better this time?" he asked, brushing Tony's hair back.

"Wh--oh. Yeah."

He smiled at Steve, leaning into his touch.

"Love you," Tony murmured.

Steve smiled back, kissing him sweetly. "Love you, too." He hummed. He stretched a bit, letting out a small groan, “Mh...sore.".

"Told you," Tony laughed, "Y'gotta get up and walk around, though. Lying here will make it worse."

He sat up, kissing Steve and dragging him with him. Steve followed Tony with a limp to wherever it was they were going to.

"Do you want me to make some breakfast for us?" Steve asked softly with a small smile.

"If you stop looking like my dick is still up your ass, then yes," Tony said with a laugh, pressing kisses over Steve's face and chest, "I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_."

"I can't help it." Steve pouted. "I have never done that before and you were very thorough..." He murmured, heading towards the kitchen. "Do you like French Toast?"

"Yes, double yes, and honey, I can be _much_ more thorough, I just wanted you to be able to walk for work," Tony snorted, kissing his cheek.

Steve rolled his eyes, kissing him back before starting to work on breakfast.

"Then I'll have to be sure that I only bottom when I don't have work the next day." He chuckled.

"You're weekends, I'm weekdays. Perfect," Tony laughed, going to the coffee maker, "Sounds like a plan. Write it in the itinerary."

"With the exception of holidays, which we'll alternate." Steve joked, making the mixture for the toast. "I'm hoping eventually I will be used to it and I won't end up walking this way each time."

"I love that you do, though. It's a good look for you," Tony purred, watching him hungrily, "It's gorgeous."

Steve glanced back with a playful look before turning back to the mix. "And that’s why only you get to see it." He replied. "I don't plan to go out with the limp. People would put two and two together."

"Just tell them your leg's been asleep for a long time," Tony hummed, "Let them see my handiwork. I'm not ashamed."

"Of course you're not. Neither am I. I just know that there are people who don't wanna know." He explained softly. "Otherwise I would. I _definitely_ would. Speaking of, no sex the night before meeting your parents. I'm sure my 'thoroughly fucked' walk would make a great first impression."

"No sex three days before you meet my parents," Tony said quietly, "We'll have to clean the house and everything. My dad's got a second sense and will be able to smell the sex on you." He sighed, slumping in his seat.

Steve glanced back at him, surprised. "Jeez, is Howard part Bloodhound or something? That's crazy." He teased, "We'll just have to keep you control for a few days at some point."

Tony snorted at that, laughing quietly. "Well, I think we could get away with it if we kept your place sex-free, then slept there the night before," he mused, "That could work."

"If you say so." He chuckled back, cooking the French toast and some scrambled eggs. "So we keep my apartment for pretending we are good kids." He joked. "We keep it PG to PG-13 there. Just kissing and cuddles."

"That's hot," Tony laughed into his coffee, rolling his eyes, "This is the timeout corner. Essentially."

"Essentially." Steve reiterated. "It’s because you are the starter of making things naughty." Steve grinned, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Yes I am," Tony grinned, "Proud I am, too."

He crossed his leg over his thigh, hungrily raking his eyes over Steve. Steve glanced at him again with a small smirk, the look in Tony's eyes not going unnoticed.

"You look like a wolf about to pounce its prey to eat." He commented, turning back to cook.

"Well, I'm actually hungry, and I know you're going to fuck me senseless again, so there's that," Tony purred, a smirk on his lips.

"Now, what gave you that idea?" Steve teased, handing Tony his plate and making the man a glass of orange juice. "Eat your food, darling." He said in a joking tone.

"My idea better be right, Rogers," Tony huffed, eagerly shoving food in his mouth, "If not, I'm--"

He swallowed, drinking the dregs of his coffee.

"I'm making your limp _very_ noticeable when you go to work."

Steve turned to give him a look, carrying his own plate to the table.

"Are you seriously _threatening_ me with sex right now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, not threatening. Promising," Tony amended, pushing his plate aside, "Since you like to backtalk me."

He raised an eyebrow at Steve, a quirky smile on his lips. Steve rolled his eyes with a grin, continuing to eat.

"If you behave today, then you'll get rewarded. Like good boys do.”

"Sir yes _sir_ ," Tony held back his laughter, cleared his dishes and started to wash the used pans, "What else do you wanna do today? Or is it a 'stay home before I have to put on that goddam uniform again' day?"

"I actually don't mind the job, thank you." Steve hummed, coming up to help with the dishes. "But I would like us to go out somewhere today. Have a real date."

"A _real_ date? Like, you want to go out to dinner and stuff?"

Tony paused, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, real date," he mumbled, "Dates and--and dating stuff--"

Steve looked to Tony carefully for a moment. "Have you ever been on an actual date, Tony?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, tons," he lied, shooting Steve a look before scurrying back to bed, hiding under his covers.

"Tony--" Steve sighed, heading after Tony. He lifted up the end of the covers, looking at the man. "What're you _doing_?"

"I'm not here," Tony replied, putting his hands on his face, "If I can't see you, you can't see me."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't work that way." Steve chuckled, sneaking under the covers with Tony. "It’s alright if you've never really been on a date. It'll make it more special for you, then."

"It does too," Tony complained, hands still on his face, "It definitely works."

He got quiet, eventually starting to curl in on himself. Steve was starting to get worried now.

"Tony, what's the matter? If the idea of going on a date bothers you that much, you can say so. It was only a suggestion." He soothed gently.

"It's--It's just super embarrassing," he muttered, feeling his cheeks flare up, "I'm supposed to be some ladies’ man and I've _never been on an actual date_."

"Well you're not even _that,_ considering your soulmate's a guy." He joked, looking to Tony sweetly. "It’s okay you haven't been on a real date. Neither have I. So we'd be able to figure it out together."

"Can't pop these questions, Steve. I need time," Tony whined, putting his hands back on his face, "Oh my god, I'm gonna die. My face is burning."

Steve grinned lightly, leaning in to kiss gently at Tony's cheeks to cool them down.

"It'll be okay. It’s not like anyone will know, hon. It’s okay. Not the end of the world."

"It is to me," Tony whimpered, nosing Steve's cheek back, "I get shy over these things."

"Well, I get shy over the more sexual things." Steve explained softly. "But you know what I tell myself? I say 'Hey. It’s just Tony and I. That's all this matters to. If I feel shy about it, he won't mind. He'll help me past it.’ And I'll be the same with you on this front. I'll help you through it. Hey, if anything, think of it as just an outing with a friend just to have some fun. But with slightly more PDA." He chuckled softly. "Or not. It’s your call, hon."

Tony got quiet for a moment, fiddling with the bed sheet.

"Okay. We'll go on a date," He murmured, looking over at Steve with a soft smile, "But that means you're planning it and stuff."

Steve nodded softly kissing Tony's cheek.

"Alright. Fair enough." He stated. "It’s still a bit too cold out for things outside, so we could do a classic date; Dinner and a movie. Do you know if there are any movies out in particular you want to see?"

"I wanted to see Ouija, I'm a big fan of horror films," Tony grinned, "If not, we can always watch a kid's movie. Freak out the kindergartners."

"Horror movie sounds fun. And it’s the perfect excuse for one to hold the other if one of us gets scared." He grinned, kissing the tip of Tony's nose. "And then I know this pizzeria we can have dinner at, if you like pizza?" He asked. "I'll go call in and order tickets for later."

"Yeah, you can curl up to me, bambi," Tony teased, kissing him back, "Pizza sounds amazing, dearie."

He sighed happily, snuggling up into Steve's warmth.

"Oh, I'll be the one curling up to you, huh?" Steve chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

He hugged Tony close, nuzzling the top of his head softly. "So this sounds like one of those supernatural scary movies, with like ghosts and stuff? I like those best when it comes to horror. Not big on slasher films."

"Yeah, ghostie things. I'm a sucker for it," Tony chuckled, "I usually can call the film, but this one seems different. I don't scare easy, Rogers."

"I don't doubt it. Except in nightmares, but who _isn't_ afraid of those? It’s sort of why they are called nightmares." Steve stated carefully.

"That's mean, Rogers. Real mean," Tony huffed, scooting back out of Steve's arms, "You're getting punished for that. Later."

Steve rolled his eyes, snuggling back up to Tony anyway.

"Everyone has them. Nothing wrong with it. Hell, I have a reoccurring one. It really hits me hard in winter." He explained softly.

"I know, I know, but bringing it up while talking about our date? Rude."

Tony sighed and patted Steve's hands.

"I guess we'll get a house with a fireplace then?" He laughed.

"If you want. We don't have to, I've dealt with it since I was a kid, so I'll be fine." Steve assured, nuzzling into Tony's neck. "As long as you're there to keep me warm, I'll be okay."

"Totally getting a fireplace. I can watch you chop wood shirtless,” He grinned, laughing into Steve's chest, "Don't worry babe, I'll keep you warm."

"Thank you." He hummed, rolling his eyes at the shirtless comment. "Let’s see, so far I have been a schoolgirl, am going to be an officer, and now you want a lumberjack. Anything else you want on the list?" He asked with a laugh.

"Anything and everything that involves panties," Tony purred, flipping himself on top of Steve, "Pretty please, officer."

Steve leaned up and kissed the man's lips gently, grinning up at Tony. "You must really like me in panties, huh?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. Your ass is gorgeous in satin," He hummed, kissing Steve back before moving down to nibble on his neck, "More gorgeous in nothing, but still pretty damn hot."

"I'd like to see you in some sometime." Steve hummed, stretching his neck out a bit more when Tony nibbled. "I'm curious as in who wears it better?" He purred.

"Of course, officer, anything for you," Tony growled, sucking on the bites, "Maybe I'll wear some when you come home tomorrow?"

"Mmm... That would be a sight to come home to." He hummed, hands trailing down to the dip of Tony's back.

Steve cooed gently as Tony sucked at his neck. "I know what you should dress up as on Halloween when it comes around.”

"If you say 'vampire', I'm making you be a naughty nurse," Tony grunted, scraping his teeth down Steve's neck to his collarbone.

"Now how is that going to go with a vampire?" Steve chuckled, noising gently as Tony began to work at his collarbone.

"It's doesn't, but you'd look sexy," Tony muttered, "Now shut up and help me get these pajamas off you."

He tugged on Steve's sweats, eagerly mouthing down his pec.

“Geez, pushy." Steve smirked, raising his hips and helping shimmy out his sweats. "And what do you plan to do now, Tony?" He noised softly as Tony caught a nipple between his teeth.

"Fuck myself senseless since you have to go to work tomorrow," Tony grunted, sucking on the sensitive flesh, "Think of things I can do you can punish me for."

He moved to the other nipple, hand already stroking Steve's cock.

"Oh, damn..." Steve groaned, already almost completely hard under Tony's touches. "Well, taking what you want is certainly one thing." He smirked.

Tony smirked, stroking Steve roughly.

"Just rack up my charges, officer," he groaned, letting go of Steve to shuck off his own pants and boxers, "Please, _please_ \--"

He stuck his fingers in his mouth, wetting them before starting to finger himself open, Steve watched with half-lidded eyes, loving the small noises that Tony made as he was worked open. He took Tony in his hand and started to stroke.

"Yeah, love how you look like that, Tony. Love hearing you... Hope to hear you more."

"Fuck," he growled, easily slipping in a third finger, "Fuck, Steve, please, I need your big fucking cock in me--"

Tony moaned shamelessly, rocking against his fingers.

"Take your fingers away, and I can help you out with that." He growled back, a hunger in his eyes he hadn't really had before.

Tony did as he was told, slicking Steve up with his spit before sliding down onto him, trembling.

"Oh, fuck, Steve," he groaned, slowly rolling his hips.

Steve rolled his hips back carefully and let out a groan. He grabbed a hold of Tony's body carefully, moving them around gently.

"I'm flipping us over, okay? You on your back." He purred, hips twitching softly.

Tony nodded, sighing in relief when his back hit the pillows.

"Steve," he whimpered, rolling his hips, "Please, need you--"

"I gotcha, babe..." He breathed, starting slow thrusts. His hands came up to massage Tony's hips softly as he moved. "Just relax for me, huh?"

"Mmhm--” Tony moaned softly, whining at Steve. "Faster, babe," he breathed, back arching.

Steve complied, moving his hips faster. He leaned in and kissed along Tony's neck and jawline as he moved, breathing softly.

"You feel so good, baby. So warm and fantastic,” he whispered against Tony's ear.

"Fuck," Tony grunted, digging his nails into Steve's back, "Gonna make me come from sayin' stuff like that, babe." He moaned softly, taking one hand off Steve's back to jerk himself off in tune with his thrusts.

"That’s the plan, yeah? Want you to come. Want you to feel so good, baby." He breathed, moaning quietly as he brought Tony into a wet kiss. He continued to massage the man's hips to contrast the deep thrusts.

"Oh _god_ ," Tony moaned, dissolving into noises. He rolled himself down onto Steve till he felt himself tighten, arching and screaming as he came on his chest.

Steve thrust a few more times, feeling Tony clench around him. It didn't take much more before he came with a gasping moan, head resting on Tony's chest as his hips stuttered to ride out the pleasure. Tony clung onto Steve, eyes rolling back in euphoria; he groaned as he felt Steve fill him, breathing his name into his neck.

"So good... You're so good, Tony..." Steve whispered breathlessly against Tony's skin, leaving gentle kisses on every inch of skin he could.

Tony whined, gasping softly when Steve pulled out.

"Alw'ys good f'you," he slurred, still coming down from his high, "Good f'you sir--"

Steve placed a finger to Tony's lips, shushing him softly.

"You're very good f'me. Very good. But relax, 'kay?" Steve whispered, leaving loving kisses from head to toe, just cherishing the man.

Tony nodded, relaxing into Steve's kisses.

"Sleepy," he mumbled, "Sore."

"'M sorry..." Steve apologized between kisses. "You did start it, though. Gettin' me all riled up..."

"Mmm, worth it," he breathed, slowly melting, "Feels s'good."

"Want it to feel good. Want you to enjoy it." Steve explained gently, moving back up and pulling Tony close to him.

Tony hummed happily, slowly snuggling up into his warmth. "Always enjoy," He mumbled back.

Steve chuckled warmly, nuzzling Tony's cheek sweetly. "Get some rest, Tony. So you're well rested for our date." He hummed.

"Right. Date." Tony hummed till he fell asleep, quietly snoring into Steve's side.

"Get your rest, kid..." He whispered, kissing the top of Tony's head before settling in and following the man in sleep.

* * *

Tony snored on for an hour and some, waking up happily rested. "Mornin beautiful," he mumbled into Steve's skin.

"Afternoon." Steve hummed with a smile, eyes cracking open. He stroked Tony's cheek sweetly. "How you feelin'?"

"Mmm, good, pleasantly sore," He murmured, "Need a shower before we go."

"I was thinking the same. We'll save water showering together, I'm sure." He grinned contently. "What do you think?"

"Yes _please_." Tony grinned, latching onto Steve. "Carry me," he laughed.

"Yes, my liege." Steve spoke dramatically, laughing as he scooped Tony up into a bridal carry and brought him to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Tony chuckled, letting himself down. He hobbled into the shower, sighing as he slid down onto the shower seat.

Steve couldn't help but smile at the way Tony walked in.

"I think I like the walk on you a little better." He laughed, turning the water on for them. "Didn't mean to hurt you, though."

"I'm only hobbling ‘cause my butt is numb, asshole," Tony grumbled, sighing into the hot spray, "I'm not hurt. A little numb and I'm pretty sure I have bruises on my hips, but not hurt."

"I didn't mean to bruise you." Steve said, truly apologetic, "I actually was trying to rub to make you feel better, not to bruise you."

"It feels good babe, I like bruises," Tony hummed, relaxing into the shower, "It's all good."

Steve made a short hum, moving to wash Tony off carefully.  "Still. If they happen, I guess they'll happen, but I won't purposely hurt or bruise you."

"Please purposefully bruise me?" Tony asked, letting Steve wash him, "I love it. Love having your marks all over me, babe."

"I'll do hickeys on purpose." Steve stated, getting Tony cleaned up. "Is that a fair compromise?"

He whined up at Steve, nuzzling into his crotch from his sitting position.

"If y'gonna spank me, y'gonna leave more than hickies," Tony hummed.

Steve flushed for just a quick moment at Tony's new position, stilling for the moment. "That's a different thing. That's controlled hits." He explained softly.

"Well I'd hope they'd be controlled. I didn't mean you could outright beat me up, stupid," Tony laughed, kissing down his length, "Now _really_ , Steve?"

"Tony..." Steve tried for a warning tone, but ended up sputtering. "What're you doing?"

"Take a guess. Only one chance though." Tony ducked his head to kiss at the head of Steve's cock, slowly taking him into his mouth.

Steve made a quick garbled noise as Tony took him in, trying to stay stand straight.

"We were supposed to be getting clean," He groaned, feeling Tony's tongue run over the underside of his cock, "Okay, okay. Multitasking. We can do that, too."

Tony hummed appreciatively, relishing in Steve's cock nudging the back of his throat. He scraped his teeth down his length when he pulled off, slipping his tongue into the slit before grinning up at Steve.

"You were saying?"

"Ah--You're a twerp sometimes, you know that?" Steve breathed sharply, leaning his back against the shower wall to keep himself up.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Tony laughed, running his hands up Steve's inner thighs, "All the better reason to punish me, officer."

Tony swallowed him down again, humming deeply until Steve came down his throat. Steve let out a broken off moan, hand in Tony's hair and tightening gently at the locks as he came. He took deep breaths to relax, letting the water run on him.

"That was sneaky..." He breathed out, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"I'm a sneaky person," Tony laughed, licking his lips, "And you're too delicious to resist."

He stood, shooing Steve to sit down so he could wash out his hair.

"You make it sound like I'm a piece of meat." Steve said with a slight smirk, working on washing himself down. "Now I have to be careful cleaning myself because someone made things sensitive."

"The other white meat," Tony muttered under his breath, gently scrubbing himself down.

Steve barked a quick laugh at that. "You're terrible." He laughed, leaning with the scrubs. "Absolutely cheeky."

“I am cheeky. I've heard it’s one of my best qualities," Tony laughed, rinsing the soap out of his hair.

"I believe it." He chuckled, finishing things up and swooping in to kiss Tony's lips. "Now, let’s get out of here before we're all pruny."

Tony pinched his hip lightly, kissing his cheek before stepping out of the shower, drying himself with a fluffy towel. "What should I wear? Fancy or street clothes?"

"Something in the middle should be good." Steve explained, wrapping a towel around his waist and hugging Tony from behind. "We'll just be in public, but it’s a date so be dressed slightly nice.”

“Alright, cheeseball," Tony laughed, turning his head to kiss Steve's cheek, "You better go back to your place and get ready. It's bad luck to see the dateé right before the date."

"That's only with weddings, I'm pretty sure, but we won't risk it. My clothes and everything is over there, anyway." He chuckled, kissing Tony's cheek back before heading over to slip on his old boxers and sweats. "I'll come back by when I'm done to 'pick you up'."

Tony snorted at that, shooing Steve off.

"Go get dressed, mister romantic," he laughed, "So I can make myself look extremely sexy for you."

"I can't wait. And I shall attempt to do the same for you." Steve grinned before heading back to his own apartment, humming happily.

Tony waited to hear the door close before launching into his sexy-as-hell routine; he dried himself off, including his hair, before slipping on lacy panties he'd promised Steve he'd wear. Tony frowned at his closet before tugging on those black skinny jeans Bruce said make him look like a heathen, followed by a red muscle shirt and a tiny gold necklace. He hummed appreciatively at his dress before starting the agonizingly long process or drying and gelling his hair to make it look like sex-bed-hair rather than plain homelessness.

"Lookin' good, Stark," he murmured after trimming his goatee, putting cologne on his neck, "Lookin' good."

* * *

Back at his place, Steve cleaned up relatively carefully. He looked into his closet for one of his nicer pairs of jeans, slipping them on and tightening his belt. He then slipped on a white tank top and threw over a dark blue V-neck, grabbing his darker jacket to throw it all together.

He put on some cologne of his own and messed with his slight bangs a bit in the mirror, until he felt they were just right. Steve slipped on his sneakers, grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys in case they took the motorcycle, and headed back over to Tony's.

"Are you all ready to go?" The blond asked into the place before actually entering. "Or are you still beautifying?"

"Yeah, come on in," Tony called, checking himself over in the mirror.

As an afterthought, he laughed, closing his door quickly while he rooted through his nightstand for his jewelry box, clipping in his nipple rings and double piercings on his right ear.

"Gorgeous," he hummed, throwing open the bedroom door to Steve.

"Ready?"

Steve let his eyes look Tony over for a moment, looking somehow attracted and slightly bashful all together.

"Yeah, I'm ready. That's why I'm over here now. You look good, Tony." He grinned, messing with his keys. "So, I was thinking we could take the bike tonight, if you don't mind those."

"Good? Just _good_? Offended." Tony grinned, leaning up to peck Steve's cheek.

"Bike sounds good--" He whistled when Steve turned around, smacking his ass none too lightly, "You think _I_ look good? Damn, Rogers."

"You should learn to be less offended when the intent is well meant." Steve laughed, rolling his eyes, "Best mind your hands, mister. You're only allowed to get slightly handsy on the bike, during the movie, and behind locked doors." He warned playfully.

"Really? Let's test those limits," Tony smirked back, grabbing his wallet and phone off the table, "You won't have any problem detaining me, will you, officer?"

He grinned, happily following Steve down to the garage.

"I think I can handle it. Though, it would be easier for you to just come along quietly. But without a fight, it’s not as fun." Steve smirked, leading to his motorcycle. "There she is. My old Harley." He said with a soft smile.

"She's gorgeous, Steve. I've always wanted to ride a bike with a hot man," Tony grinned, sliding on behind Steve, "Come on, come on. I'm hungry and I wish I could have you."

Steve rolled his eyes fondly at him. "Patience is a virtue, young man." He chuckled, revving the motor as he started up the bike. "You holding on tight?"

"Always," Tony purred, arms wrapped around Steve's waist.

He hid his face in Steve's back during the ride, glad that the oaf gave off so much body heat. Steve was grinning the whole way, enjoying the feeling of Tony pressed against his back. He parked along the curb, right outside of a hole-in-the-wall pizzeria called Giuseppe’s.

"I know it doesn't look like too much. Kind of small. But the food and service is great." He explained, giving Tony a soft smile and shrug.

"I don't care I'm starving," Tony groaned, grinning at Steve, "Babe, any place you pick, I _know_ it's a good place."

He gave Steve's hand a squeeze before hopping the bike to hold the door open for him, ushering him into the warmth of the restaurant.

"Good their food is filling, then." Steve said carefully, squeezing Tony's hand back as they entered.

He smiled warmly in greeting at the young woman in the front, she giving him a knowing look and a smirk as she glanced at the two men's hands together. Steve simply shrugged happily, the woman smiling back in a silent exchange as she showed them to their seat. Tony slipped in the booth across from Steve, completely oblivious to their exchange.

"I'm thinkin' deep dish Chicago meat lovers," He murmured, flipping open the menu, "You?"

"I was thinking the same, actually." Steve stated warmly, offering up a soft grin. "That's my regular here. I was going to find out what you liked and find a compromise, but it worked out, didn't it?"

Tony flicked his eyes up, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"We may have more in common than originally thought, Rogers," he mused, trying not to flush at the satin rubbing a reminder into his skin, "Also, water."

"Water it is." Steve said in amusement, setting one of his hands further up the table and hoping Tony'd play along. "And we should get some of their breadsticks too. They're _really_ good."

"Whatever you want, dearie," Tony replied, automatically lacing his hand with Steve's, "All I know is they have French silk pie and I'm a sucker for that."

"Then we'll get you a slice for dessert as long as you're a good boy." Steve teased, rubbing his thumb over the top of Tony's hand before their waiter arrived.

He felt the shiver go down his back, but Tony ignored it in favor of checking messages on his phone. Tony sighed once the waiter took their order and menus and left, cursing the blush on his face.

The blush didn't go unnoticed, a curious look on Steve's face.

"What are you blushing for, Tony?".

"Nothing," he murmured, starting to play with his phone again.

Steve reached over and lifted Tony's chin slightly so Tony could look at him, giving him a soft look.

"Are you still embarrassed?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Embarrassed? No."

Tony squinted at him, cocking his head to the side.

"You mean because I've never been on a date?" He shrugged, "I mean, I'm trying not to think about it. The promise of food helps."

He ducked his head chuckling.

"That's not why I'm blushing, though."

"Then why are you blushing then? And using your phone as a distraction?" Steve asked curiously, cocking his head as well.

"Ah--" he cleared his throat, already feeling the hairs rise on his arm, "--If I told you, you'd probably use it to your advantage, and I _really_ don't want to get a boner on our date, thank you."

Tony returned to his phone, about to play solitaire when it was plucked from his hands.

"Hey--"

Steve held the phone carefully in his hand, looking to Tony.

"It’s nice not to use phones on dates unless there is a real emergency or it is important to talk to someone." He explained, handing the phone back. "And I'm not going to purposely try and give you a...a boner on our date. That'd be rude and mean."

Tony stuffed his phone back in his pocket, biting his lip nervously. "Just... don't call me a good boy in public," he muttered quietly, clenching his teeth at the shiver that ran down his back, "Unless you're into public fraternization."

"Okay." Steve said simply. "I was just teasing. But if it...affects you like that, then I won't say it." He smiled softly, kissing Tony's hand quickly. "Promise."

Tony flushed more, tugging his hand back to put in his lap.

"Cheeseball," he muttered, a bashful smile on his lips.

Steve just smiled back warmly at the name calling. "What can I say? I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic." He chuckled, turning slightly once their food and drinks arrived. "Dig in." He grinned, setting a few slices and breadsticks on his plate.

"Dang, you eat a lot," Tony laughed, diving into his one piece, "Got enough for an army there." He moaned loudly at his food, "Oh my god, Steve, this is _amazing_."

"I know, right? The way that they use their ingredients really makes it great," Steve hummed into his slice, "And I eat more because I burn it all off quicker, energy-wise. And someone has been helping me burn off more energy here lately." He smirked, splitting a breadstick and offering half to Tony.

"Honey, we'll be on a regular exercise routine by the end of the week," Tony hummed, stuffing the breadstick in his mouth and grabbing another slice.

"I look forward to it." Steve grinned, slight heat on his cheeks. "I'll be sure to fit it into my work schedule. But when it’s warmer out, we're going for a run now and then."

"I don't run," Tony grinned sheepishly, stuffing more pizza in his mouth, "I have arthritis in my knees. Hereditary. You can carry me, though."

"That defeats the purpose of running together. We'll find something else." Steve hummed in thought as he chewed. "Yoga couldn't be too bad. And you feel super relaxed after."

“Bruce does yoga. I bet he could give us lessons if we asked," Tony murmured, pushing his empty plate away, "Remind me to write down 'wood floors' for the house. I've always wanted a room with floor-to-ceiling mirrors with a wood floor."

Steve nodded, finishing up his plate. "That sounds like it would be neat to have. We need to just start writing things down that we want house-wise in a notebook or something." He hummed.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll make an electronic note and a physical note in case one gets lost," Tony mumbled, quickly making a note in his phone, "You done, love?"

"Yeah, I'm all full." Steve stated. "Are you? Or did you want a slice of that pie you mentioned before we head out?"

"Mmm, I'll get some tomorrow while you're a work. It'll be fresh in the morning," Tony hummed, swiping the check from the waitress before Steve could nab it.

He grinned, slipping a fifty onto the tab before handing it back with a 'keep the change, sweetheart'. Steve watch Sophia go off with a gleeful grin, glancing back over to Tony.

"I'm the one taking you out, so I should've paid." He smiled, raising a brow at the man. "Well, if you paid for dinner, then I'm paying for the movie."

"Movie? You wanna sit through a _movie_? I have a better show planned for you sweetheart, but if you still wanna see Ouija, I'm game," Tony chuckled, sliding out of the booth.

Steve blinked at him for a moment. "I think we should go. I mean, that was the original plan. Besides, it’s not that late in the evening. So we'd have time for that and whatever little 'show' you have planned for when we are back home." He hummed, following Tony and opening the restaurant door for him.

"If you wanna wait, that's okay," Tony smirked, sliding onto the back of the bike, "Let's go, sweetheart. I want to hear your screams. You know, outside the bedroom."

Steve gave him a gentle smack in the arm before he revved the engine.

"I think I wanna hear yours outside of the bedroom." He smirked back. "You have such a lovely voice when you do.”

“Ooh, you turn me on, Stevie," Tony growled, nibbling on the blond's neck, "Let's go see this movie before I jump you in the parking lot."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate if you didn't. Parking lots are dirty. And not in the good way." He chuckled, driving out of the lot and heading for the theater.

Tony buried his face in Steve's back again, waiting for the bike to roar to a stop before pulling back. "Remind me to wear my glasses when we do this," he laughed, running a hand through his hair, "My contacts aren't loving this."

"No problem. I'll be sure to let you know. The wind gets to some people." Steve grinned, helping Tony off the bike. "Plus you look _very_ good in glasses, so I won't be complaining."

"Right," Tony breathed, "Maybe I'll invest in goggles then."

"Ooh, those would look hot too." Steve joked back, taking out his wallet to pay for their tickets.

"Horrible. You're horrible," Tony grumbled, pouting when he took his ticket, "You're gonna pay for that later."

Steve just grinned back at him widely, taking his hand as they walked inside. "Do you want a drink for while we watch?"

Tony shook his head, "Only if you want one, babe. I don't want to accidentally spit on anyone."

Tony grinned, tugging Steve towards theatre 5. Following behind Tony, Steve helped him pick seats in a row near the middle. Steve checked to make sure his phone was on vibrate before slipping it back into his pocket and taking Tony's hand again. Tony turned his phone off completely, bumping shoulders with Steve before curling up in his seat, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I think I love you," he mumbled quietly.

"You think?" Steve whispered back gently. "You've said that you did before. I hoped that was still true." The blond hummed. "Well, I think I love you too."

"I'd hope so," Tony mumbled back, kissing at Steve's neck before the theater lights dimmed, "I love you, I love you, I _love_ you."

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony, humming at the kisses. "What's with the being all lovey-dovey all of a sudden? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Dunno. Just feelin' it," Tony murmured, only half paying attention to the thriller playing in front of them, "Mood struck, I guess."

"Well, I like it." Steve whispered, laying his head against Tony's gently. "Shows a softer side of you, and I like it." He hummed sweetly, watching the movie play.

Tony hummed in agreement, jaw grinding as he actually started to pay attention; Steve's warmth made him melt, keeping his anxiety at bay. Steve held onto Tony's hand as they watched, flinching slightly at a few of the jump scares in the movie. Not scared, just surprised as the movie went on. Tony clenched and unclenched the hand not held by Steve, eyes flashing at predictable jump scares. He burrowed more into Steve, more than happy to just sit with him.

"You doing okay?" Steve asked quietly, eye on the screen as they watched on. This guy on screen should know better than to provoke the damn thing, honestly. That’s when things happen.

"Mhm," Tony hummed, hissing at the loud bangs and screams, "Bit loud for me, but not scary."

"I will agree with you on that. Kind of hurts..." He whispered, kissing Tony's forehead.

Tony kissed the side of Steve's neck, sighing in relief when the movie started to wrap up.

"That was a dumb movie," he whispered, laughing quietly.

"Well, you wanted to see it." Steve teased gently. "But we got out of the apartment for a while and got you to go on your first date, so it wasn't a loss."

"Not a loss at all," Tony murmured, drawing Steve in for a kiss, "Come on, you. I'm actually tired and I want to fall asleep in your arms."

Steve sent him a smile, soft and warm as he helped Tony out of his seat.

"As long as we do that at home. Not sure how well that'd work on the back of a motorcycle." He joked, giving him a kiss back.

"I'll probably wake up by the time we get back," Tony grumbled softly, trailing behind Steve to the parking lot, "Which means I can give you the show I promised."

"Once again, I can't wait." Steve hummed sweetly, getting them on the bike and ready to go. "No doubt it will be better than the movie was."

" _Hell yeah_ ," Tony laughed and buried his face in Steve's back, rubbing circles into his abs, “Let’s go, babe."

Steve hummed at the feeling of the circles, revving the engine and driving them off back to the apartments.

* * *

"C'mon, need you," Tony breathed, grinding his already tight pants onto Steve.

The bike wobbled slightly as they slowed to their stop, Steve's control faltering slightly for obvious reasons.

"Okay. Okay, just...just wait until we get _inside_ the apartment?"

"Better hustle," Tony grinned, pulling Steve up and off once the bike was off, "C'mon. Go. Now."

"So bossy." Steve smirked back, following behind Tony up towards the apartment. "Remember what I said about patience?"

"You can tell me to be patient later. Right now, I'm in charge," Tony grumbled, dragging Steve in and shutting the door behind him, "Clothes off. Chop chop."

Steve quirked his eyebrows at the younger man, giving him a faux salute.

"Sir, yes Sir. Down to my skivvies." He smirked, stripping his clothes off.

"You're such a _nerd_." Tony grinned, stopping Steve once he got down to his boxers. "You're so gorgeous. I don't even know how I landed you. Like, really." He pushed Steve towards the bedroom, shutting that door closed.

"Universe decided to play nice with both of us in that regard, I suppose." Steve smiled softly, backing up as Tony pushed him. He fell onto the bed as the back of his legs hit the side, looking up at Tony from that position.

Tony bit his lip, putting a hand on Steve's knee before backing up slightly, unbuttoning the muscle shirt and letting it slip onto the floor. He watched Steve carefully, knowing he couldn't miss the nipple rings. "Well?"

Steve hummed in approval, eyes locking on the rings in amusement. "So, you wore them? You wear them well, baby." He purred.

Tony's breath hitched, but he kept a straight face, slowly tugging off is jeans to reveal the panties with garters and stockings. "It's not all I wear well," he murmured, his cock achingly obvious in the lacy material.

"Oh, you're not kidding." He breathed, eyes raking lower with a pleased noise. "You are so great, you know that? Absolutely wonderful, I swear. Damn."

"I try," Tony drawled, propping a knee up on the bed. He crawled over Steve, leaning down to nibble at his neck and collar. "Want you t'fuck me good, Steve," he murmured lowly, slipping a hand into Steve's boxers, "Want t'ride you."

Steve groaned, feeling Tony stroke him and hearing the huskiness of the man's voice. He trailed his hands along Tony's sides, moving his thumbs up to flick softly across the nipple rings.

"I have absolutely zero complaints with that. I'll fuck you good." He husked, moving to nip at the tip of Tony's ear. "Make you feel real good."

"Love gettin' all pretty for you, babe," Tony purred, ripping Steve's boxers off, "Love your cock in my ass, fillin' me up--" He gathered the precome from his own cock to open himself up, gasping and whining as he sunk down onto Steve.

Steve grabbed softly at Tony's hips, helping him ease down onto him and rolling his hips up to help be sure it was all the way.

"So warm and tight around me...love it. Love the noises you make especially, during it all." He groaned, rocking his hips upwards again.

Tony whined loudly, whimpering as he snapped the panties off from his hips to sink completely onto Steve. "Baby, please, fuck me," He moaned loudly, rolling his hips back, "Please, Steve, need you--"

"I gotcha, baby. I gotcha." He grunted, giving a slow thrust up and lightly pushing Tony's hips down as he started up a slow rhythm.

“Y-yeah--" Tony threw his head back and gasped, slowly jerking himself off in tempo to Steve's thrusts.

Steve moaned quietly, speeding up his thrusts and watching Tony with lust blown eyes.

"So gorgeous. So gorgeous how you take in my cock so willingly, baby. So, so good—“

"Love it, love your cock," Tony whimpered, head bowed as he fucked down onto Steve. He made tiny, quiet sounds, seizing up at the arousal bubbling in his abdomen. "S-Steve, baby--"

"C'mon, Tony... Come for me... Take me there with you, baby. So close..." Steve moaned, thrusting up hard into Tony to nail his sweet spot.

"Ah-- _fuck_ , Steve--" He only lasted a few more seconds before he came, making a mess of Steve's chest and his hand.

Steve came with a moan soon after, feeling Tony clench. He helped them both ride out their highs, rubbing soothing circles into Tony's hips. "So good, Tony... So, so good..." He panted out, leaning to kiss the man gently.

Tony laughed breathlessly, leaning down to capture Steve's lips.

"Love you so much, Steve," he murmured, clenching his jaw as he pulled off, falling onto the bed next to Steve.

"Love you too. Very much, Tony." He hummed turning to his side to look at the younger. "I'd wrap up around you, but I don't want to get you messy, y'know."

"Well, I don't think I can stand, bunny. Your turn to take care of me," Tony chuckled, letting himself relax, "Washcloth's by the tub."

Steve nodded, getting up with a small grunt to go clean himself off. He then came back over to Tony's side and got him cleaned up gently. He tossed the washcloth back into a hamper and got back into bed, snuggling into Tony sweetly.

"Thank you love," He breathed, kissing Steve's forehead.

"Mmm, welcome baby." Steve hummed back with a grin. "Always so comfy." the blond enthused as he rested his chin on top of Tony's head. "So, what did you think of your first date?"

"I loved it. I want more dates. Movie dates inside," Tony mumbled, yawning till he drifted off to sleep.

Steve huffed a small chuckle, watching Tony just completely nod off. He brushed through Tony's hair softly as he shut his eyes for sleep. "G'night Tony. Sweet dreams..."

Tony mumbled back in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling up into Steve. They slept soundly through the night surprisingly enough, Tony curled into Steve and Steve curled around Tony, just enjoying the other's warmth and comfort.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's late for work, Tony gets really angry at how the employer treats Steve. Also, couple-ly discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! Please continue to leave comments! :)

Steve was the first to wake, but he didn't open his eyes. He stayed in this half rest with a soft hum, hugging Tony closer.

"Mmp--!"

Tony scrabbled back from Steve, looking up bleary eyed before bursting into laughter.

"Next time you wake me up, don't do it by shoving my face into your chest," He laughed, kissing Steve's lips, "You're such a teddy bear."

"Wasn't try'na wake ya up." Steve murmured back sleepily, grinning back but eyes still closed, "And maybe I like being a teddy bear. I see no harm in it.".

“Well, teddy bear's don't make good officers, and by the look of the clock--" Tony laughed, a dopey smile on his face, "--I think you're runnin' a bit late."

Steve jolted his eyes open, quickly turning towards the clock. He had about ten minutes before his shift started.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." He said quickly, rushing to find his clothes. "Damn it, I don't have time to shower and I have to get my uniform on, which is in my apartment. God, my boss is going to have my ass," he spouted nervously, running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Stevie, baby, shh, its okay. Go to your apartment, I'll call boss man, okay?" Tony was already out of bed, massaging Steve's shoulders as he pushed the blond toward the door.

"You don't understand, the guy has some sort of vendetta against me. He has just been looking for a reason to fire me." Steve chimed before he headed into his apartment to change.

Tony dressed, grabbed his keys and followed behind Steve. "If he does, all the better for you take a job as my PA," He pointed out, "In fact, I'll go with you. Scare your boss man shitless."

"Good luck. The guy is a stone-cold Nazi, I swear." Steve explained, searching for a clean uniform and swiftly putting it on. He had to be sure everything was put on straight, putting on deodorant and some cologne to cover up the sex smell a bit.

"Honey, don't worry."

Tony rubbed his arm reassuringly, leaning up to kiss his forehead.

"Everything's okay. Promise."

Steve looked backed to him, trying to feel more assured. He gave Tony a quick peck on the lips. 

"Thank you." He said softly, then shaking his head. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I have to brush my teeth. Can't believe I kissed you with my morning breath."

"Then brush now, silly," Tony laughed, pushing him towards the bathroom, "Your asshole boss can wait a bit. He might appreciate minty breath."

"He appwesiates not'in' but his t'ought of perfe'tion." Steve said through the toothbrush in his mouth, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing quickly, "And those thoughts are ridiculous. It’s only because of the art and the check that I don't go insane."

"C’mon, gripes. We'll take my car. No more of that talk." Tony laced their fingers together, trying very hard to not stare at Steve in uniform.

Steve rushed them down to the garage, heading towards Tony's Mercedes and getting in quickly.

"It’s the Hans Yurich Department of Renaissance Arts. It’s the huge building down near 45th." He informed, buckling into his seat.

"I know the place," Tony mused, buckling and shifting into reverse, peeling off onto the street, "I funded part of that building, actually. Well, the Stark Foundation did, but yeah."

He sped off towards the art building, easily parallel parking in front of the looming doors. They got out quickly, Steve trying not to just run inside of the building as they entered.

"You are nearly ten minutes late, Steven." A man with an accent said as he walked towards the front doors towards them.

"I know, I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt. I had a late start this morning. I tried to get here as fast as I could, though." Steve explained truthfully.

"Schmidt. I know that name." Tony strode forward, hand outstretched. "Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries," he introduced, "A pleasure."

"Ah, the young Mr. Stark." Schmidt said unamused, shaking Tony's hand quickly before pulling out a handkerchief to wipe it off, "If I remember correctly, your father still holds that title, yes? Haven't heard any of your exploits in the media for quite a while, even."

He only holds it because he's not dead, Eugene," Tony drawled, "But he's long retired from controlling the funding for this building from the Stark Foundation."

He smiled at the man, a hunger in his eyes.

"Perhaps I should send Howard down here. The air would do him wonders, don't you think? He'll love the disrespect you treat his son and his employees."

"Oh please do call him. I believe he would find no disrespect to either." Schmidt simply grinned back, a wicked one it was, "Mr. Rogers knows the rules and that I am a grand stickler for promptness here. And he comes in ten minutes late after I gave him time off on his last shift. I do not see that as disrespectful." He stated smoothly. "Besides, what is one simple security guard to men in our profession?"

"It's the small people that build up the large companies, Gene," Tony replied, a smirk slipping onto his lips, "But if you do feel that way, I'm sure I can pull funding from this building, maybe send a few guys into your hardware? Dig up some stuff?"

He held his hand up at Steve's protests.

"Please do not make me come here again, Gene. I am a very busy man, and I do not want to have to get my father involved in your shit of a business," Tony clipped, staring down the gnarled man, "Now, Stevie here's gonna do his job, and after his shift, he's going to come work as my personal assistant. Okay? Okay. Glad we cleared that up."

Steve stood silent, watching the exchange nervously and the staring match going down between the two men.

"You will not always be able to hide behind your father, Anthony. You will find that I am not a man easily shaken." Schmidt made clear, glancing over to Steve. "I believe you have a job to be doing, Steven. And it is not to be standing there and gawking like an oaf, correct?" He spat.

“Alright, too far," Tony snapped, stepping in front of Tony, "One, I do not hide behind Howard. Two, you can talk shit about me all you like, and how little of a threat I am, but you do not have the authority to treat Steve, my soulmate, like that. I could legally sue you for harassment, and given my rise above you, I would easily win that court case and leave you and your shambling corpse on the street."

He took an angry breath, grabbing Steve's hand before straightening his back, fury and rage dancing in his eyes. "Fuck you," he hissed, "Fuck you and your goddamned establishment. Have fun getting funding from the government."

With that, he stomped out of the building, somehow managing to drag Steve behind him. Steve glanced back once more before they exited, seeing Eugene's face start to turn red. 

"Tony, you didn't have to do that. But that was...wow." He stated, completely awestruck at all the righteous fury just exuding from Tony.

"We're going to my apartment to have angry sex and I'm telling Pepper to send your termination papers for that asshole and new papers to be my assistant," He hissed, putting Steve in the car before getting back into the driver's seat, roaring off back to their apartments.

"Would it be weird if I was your assistant? I don't even know the first thing of what to do." Steve asked curiously, being careful with his tone because damn. He usually didn't like other people fighting his battles for him, but Tony was hot when he was mad at other people like that.

"Don't question it, you'll do fine," Tony snapped, knuckles white as he roared into the garage, "Upstairs, my room, I'm so fucking angry--"

He threw open Steve's door, dragging him up to the apartment.

"Tony, calm down a little please. I get that you're angry, but don't get so worked up." Steve tried to soothe a bit. "He is an asshole. Everyone knows he's an asshole. I only put up with him for the paycheck and because I got chances to study the art." He explained, warily letting Tony pull him into the bedroom, "Just try and calm down a little at least?"

"Make me," Tony growled, a tiny smirk on his lips.

He attacked Steve's neck, shoving him against the bedroom door. Steve grunted as his back hit the door, head automatically tilting upwards to give Tony more space. He was...conflicted? Was that the right word? He wasn't even sure what angry sex was supposed to be like. Guess he was finding out now.

"No, really. Take control. Power me, Steve." Tony switched their positions, needy as he grabbed at the blond, "Please, please--"

Steve blinked at him for a split second. First he takes the lead being all angry, then he totally flips it? Didn't make much sense to him sometimes, but that's how Tony operated. He used one hand to pin Tony's arms above his head as he worked at the man's jawline. His other hand slipped under Tony's shirt to play with the nipple rings gently.

“Please," Tony groaned, arching into Steve's touch, "Please, baby, rough me up, desk, anything, beggin' you--" Tony moaned loudly, whimpering under Steve's touch.

"Where are your cuffs at?" He asked in a breath. "You said you had smaller cuffs because you slip out of regular ones, right?"

"Yeah, nightstand, should be in the back," Tony groaned, "Please, go get them and go to the desk--"

He pulled Steve in for a kiss, whimpering high in his throat. Steve kissed back a bit hungrily, pulling away with a soft smirk as he left to get the cuffs. He twirled them around his finger, giving Tony a little show as he headed to the desk. That paired with his uniform still being on, he was sure it made for a good look.

"So damn sexy," Tony breathed, almost tripping over himself to get to Steve, "Please, officer, been such a bad boy, got in so much trouble today--"

“I heard. Got into a heated argument with a Mr. Eugene Schmidt. Threatened him, witnesses say." Steve stated nonchalantly, playing it up. "We do not take threats lightly, Mr. Stark. Hope you have a good lawyer."

"Sorry officer, I don't have no lawyer," Tony murmured, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, "Isn't there anything I can do? I can't go back to jail.”

"I might be able to let it slide..." Steve said with a dramatic sigh, eyes raking over Tony. "But you will have to do as I say until you've earned your bail. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Tony replied immediately, "Anything you want, officer."

He bit his lip shyly, waiting for Steve's command. Steve grinned at him, walking closer to Tony and playing with the waistband of Tony's pants.

"Going to have to strip search you first. Make sure you don't have any contraband."

"Of course, sir," Tony breathed, putting his arms up. He squirmed under Steve's touch, bucking up into his hand. "Sorry sir," he murmured, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I can see this will be a while for you to be let go. You like to act up." Steve hummed, stripping Tony down to his boxers.

"Maybe I like being in trouble, sir," Tony replied, blinking innocently at Steve, "Or I'm just a bad boy."

"Not bad. Mischievous." Steve smirked back, grabbing ahold of Tony's wrists and slapping the cuffs on them. "But even mischievous boys get taught lessons. To the desk. Now."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Tony babbled, stumbling a bit as he was tugged by Steve, "Love your lessons, sir--"

Anticipation stirred arousal in Tony's stomach, making his cock twitch as he was led over to the desk. Steve pressed Tony’s face down gently against the desk, hovering over the man softly as he searched for that new bottle of lube.

"Now, you are going to staying laying against this. And let me do as I wish." He stated. "You have the right to remain silent, but noise is greatly appreciated. But you are to inform me of anything that is not enjoyable for you. Do you understand these rights spoken to you?"

"Sir yes sir," Tony moaned, gently pushing himself back into Steve's crotch. He whined pitifully, bucking into the desk's friction.

"Don't lose your patience." Steve warned, running his hand down along Tony's back and slipping the boxers off. 

He reached for the lube, slicking it up in his fingers and feeling it warm up.  
"This is your favorite, right? Vanilla Spice?"

"Yes," Tony groaned, clawing at the desk, "Yes, yes sir, please, been so bad--"

He whimpered, pushing back into Steve's hand. Steve smacked one of Tony's cheeks, running his hand on the curve of his ass. 

"You'll find that my approach to punishment isn't as direct. I prefer to tease. Play a game of wills." He purred, running a slicked finger over Tony's entrance.

"Yessir," Tony groaned, trying to push back onto Steve's finger.

"So needy." Steve mused with a playful smirk, slipping two fingers in off the bat. "You don't even need to be stretched much at all. Still pretty open from last night, hm?"

“Fuck yes," Tony gasped, spreading his legs just a little more, "Always loose for you, baby, m'such a slut f'your cock--"

He moaned loudly, shivers going from his spine to his toes as pleasure coursed through his veins. Steve smacked Tony's ass again with a little more force than last, but not to hurt more than a slight sting.

"Don't use words like 'slut'. They are demeaning and ugly." He said seriously, slipping in a third finger.

Tony yelped, quickly dissolving into a loud moan.

"If tha's the 'sponse I'm gettin', I'm a fuckin' whore," He muttered under his breath, a tint on his cheeks, "Remin' me-- to talk 'bout that later--"

"Gladly." Steve murmured back, thrusting his fingers in and out of Tony. He undid his pants, relieving some of the pressure from hearing all the brunet's noises.

“Please, dear Jesus almighty--" Tony groaned, rolling his hips back, "Please, officer, I need you so bad, my cock aches so much, God, please--"

"Will you stop being angry for now if I do?" Steve asked, slipping out his fingers, but doing nothing until he had an answer.

"Yes, yes, God, I'm not angry anymore, just want you in me Steve," Tony begged, hopelessly rutting against the desk, "Need you, babe, need you--"

Steve nodded, tugging Tony's boxers down to his ankles. He lubed up his fingers again and moving to slick up his cock with a groan. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly, going in up to the hilt.

"Fuck--" Tony panted heavily, rutting his abused cock against the desk. "Steve, please--"

"Patience." He murmured, sneaking a hand around Tony's cock. Steve started to stroke the man as he started up his thrusts, already feeling Tony begin to clench around him.

"A-ahh, Steve," Tony moaned against the desk, vision going white from the heavy stimulation, "Baby, not gon' last much, fuck--" He kept it together for a few more thrusts before he came, screaming Steve Steve Steve over and over again.

Steve rode him out as Tony fell from his high, taking him a bit longer before he came as well. He left open kisses along Tony's spine as he fell himself, running gentle hands along Tony's skin soothingly. 

"Such a good boy. Such a good man. So good..." Steve whispered against skin.

Tony whimpered into his kisses, slowly turning himself around and sagging against Steve, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, feeling Steve's come leak down his leg, "I feel better."

"Good." Steve reply with a soft breath, kissing Tony's cheek gently. "Thank you for sticking up for me. It was a nice thought. Now, we should get you cleaned up. I'll help you to the tub, hm?"

"No one gets to treat you like that," Tony muttered, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, "Unless you want me to. Carry me?"

Steve nodded, scooping Tony up carefully in a bridal carry and heading towards the bathroom. "After this we can go over to my place and get warm and cozy. I'll make some lunch and we'll talk about this 'personal assistant' business."

"We can also talk about 'you literally taking care of me' business," Tony mumbled, sighing as he was lowered into the bathtub, "I really like this side of you."

"It’s my most dominant side." Steve admitted, going and getting a wash cloth. He started to gently wash Tony off. "There are very few people in my life I care about, so I like to know they are taken care of well."

“I love it. It's....nice, to let go for once. Rather than be in control."

Tony brought the cuffs up to his mouth, nibbling them open and tossing them on the floor.

"Sorry. I totally forgot about the cuffs." Steve admitted sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But yeah, it’s okay to let others do for you sometimes. Take the reins a little bit. "I'm still working on that, myself. But I've been getting better about it."

“We're gonna switch a lot, but when we talk to my parents, I'm gonna need you to really help me," Tony mumbled, focusing on relaxing his muscles, "I usually can control, and I enjoy it, but, y'know. I love you being rough and I love you writhing under me. That's another thing, though. About me being submissive."

"I don't mind you like a little bit of both. Come to find, I'm the same. I like when you're in control, but I also like making you feel good when I'm in control." Steve smiled softly. "What exactly do you want me to help with when we meet your parents?"

"I'll be really stressed, and you'll see me act out a lot. Need you to keep me in line so I don't completely fly off the handle at Howard," Tony muttered, a frown on his lips, "You'll hafta help me get up and go there and--basically, you'll be dragging a teenager around. It's awful."

Steve shook his head softly. "You'll be fine, Tony. Nothing I can't handle. I'll help you out with dealing with Howard." He assured softly. "As long as you keep me from punching him. He'll sue me into oblivion, for sure."

"Mom'll let you have a swing. If he's drunk, we'll definitely let you."

Tony chuckled softly, resting a few more moments before attempting to get up from the tub.

"Fucked me good, Rogers," he mumbled, leaning on Steve for support, "Definitely doing that more often. Maybe I'll get called into your office, for once."

"We'll see, Tony. We'll see." Steve said, rolling his eyes softly. He helped Tony out of the tub and wrapped him up with a fluffy towel.

"Slip on something warm and comfy, and we'll go hang out at my place a bit. Have a break." He grinned, warming Tony up.

Tony nodded, padding out to his bedroom, slipping on new boxers and winter PJs, and toweled off his hair before trotting back over to Steve.

"Sleepy," he demanded, putting his head on Steve's chest.

"I bet." Steve chuckled, petting Tony's hair a moment. "We'll get you all cozy for a nap when we head over there." He said gently.

"Okay." He let himself be led by Steve, grabbing his keys and putting on slippers before heading over to the other apartment.

Steve brought Tony into the bedroom once they were over, getting Tony comfy in bed before going over and changing out of his uniform and into some pajama bottoms.

"Looks like I won't be wearing this as often, anymore." Steve sighed, tossing the uniform away and crawling in behind Tony.

"Oh yes you will. That's getting dry-cleaned and stuffed in the closet. Right in front." Tony grinned, nuzzling into Steve's side. "Love you, officer Rogers," he snickered.

“Love you too, ya cuddle bug." Steve chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Even though I was never technically an officer."

"You're a hell of an officer in my book," Tony purred, tugging the blankets up around them, "Just like I'm a teacher in yours. Which we should do again. Soon."

He groaned, a grin on his face.

"I've become such a goddamn slut since I met you. It's fantastic."

Steve smacked Tony's arm slightly. "As much as you may like it, please don't use that word." Steve scolded gently, burying his face into Tony's neck.

“The only way you'll get me to stop is to pull me over you lap, like the naughty boy I am," Tony grinned, gently necking Steve.

"Or I'll tell my friend Peggy you use such words, and she'll kick your ass." Steve chuckled. "Besides, you'd enjoy too much if I spanked you." He grinned back.

"Right. I would. And I'd say it more." Tony frowned. "Bringing up women in bed? Rude."

"I'm just saying she'd kick your ass if she heard you calling anyone, especially yourself, a slut or whore." He said, shuddering a bit. "I don't even like it coming out of my mouth."

"Well, I can be a slut, so Peggy can deal with it or I'll explain how kinky you really are in bed, and how I use slut to my advantage--"

Tony snorted a laugh, pressing kisses into Steve's side. Steve grabbed one of his pillows and smacked Tony playfully.

"You're a pain." He chuckled, nuzzling Tony's hair. "You're my pain, but a pain nonetheless."

"Honey, I can show you the definition of pain." Tony grinned, leaning up to smooch Steve's jaw, "We'll do some pain tomorrow. After you're all rested up. Or tonight."

"I just want to have a normal night tonight." He said gently, giving a small hum. "Just... Kissin' and cuddlin', y'know?"

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded, curling up to Steve.

"Did I wear you out already?" He teased.

Steve shook his head. "Course not. Just think it be nice to have some time to be intimate without getting sweaty and covered in come." He explained. "The sex is great, not going to lie, but it'd be nice just to be together."

"You are literally the cheesiest person I know. But you're right. We can talk feelings," Tony chuckled, climbing on top of Steve. He twined their legs together, tucking his head under Steve's chin. "Whaddya wanna talk about?"

"First, I want to know what all is involved in being your PA. Considering that is apparently going to be my new job." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"Well, you're going to make me sign a lot of papers. Which probably won't happen. Feed me, make sure I sleep, answer calls, yadda yadda. You're basically the Dad I never had," Tony scoffed, "It's easy, really. I'm just a difficult person."

"Trust me, I know you are." Steve laughed, getting a playful smack. "But it doesn't sound hard. Sounds like the stuff I would do normally. I just find it odd being paid by my boyfriend to do things." He hummed in thought.

"Exactly. You get paid to do what you do now. Unless you don't want to get paid," Tony snickered, "I mean, I can pay you in blow jobs, if that's what you want."

"I mean, money's always good. Especially until we get our house, that way I can pay on this place. That and for supplies if I can get commissioned." He said softly, kissing the top of Tony's head. "But blow jobs are always good as well." He chuckled.

"Honey, I'm thinking you're forgetting I'm a billionaire. You never have to work again, if you don't want to," Tony replied gently, drawing circles onto Steve's chest, "But that's up to you. As soon as I get some stuff settled, we can go house looking. I know a place I've been looking at that's a bit out of the main city, big neighborhood, three story Tudor with a basement--" 

Steve hummed happily as Tony spoke of this house, picturing it in his mind. It sounded wonderful.

"If you had an eye on this place, why hadn't you bought it if you have the money? Being a billionaire, that is." He asked curiously.

"Well--" Tony bit his lip. "I wanted to buy the right house. With my soulmate. Didn't want to get it, and then have them hate it." He chuckled softly, a sigh on his lips, "It has three fireplaces. One in the living room, one in the master bedroom and one in one of the spare rooms. A gorgeous backyard, enough room for a garden, or swing set, and we can get a dog and fence it up--"

"You'll have to take me to see it, sometime." Steve interrupted, hearing all he needed to love the idea of this house. "It sounds beautiful, Tony. It really does." He grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll go see it. It's an old Victorian-y house. Gorgeous," he mumbled, kissing Steve back, "I mean--" Tony bit his lip, shyly tucking his head under the blankets, "--It's big enough for a family. If you ever want one."

Steve thought for a moment as those words clicked in his mind. A soft smile came onto his lips and he ducked his head under the blankets as well to meet Tony's face.

"I always thought about what it'd be like having a kid or two. A family. But that is something that can wait for us both to decide later on, yeah?" He grinned, nuzzling Tony's cheek.

"Yeah---yeah," Tony mumbled, a shy tint coloring his face, "Later."

He kissed Steve's cheek, curling up into his body warmth. Humming, Tony tucked his head into Steve's neck, kissing at his pulse. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve smile gently, letting Tony curl up into him and rubbing the man's back gently. "See? These are the things we can talk about like this.". He hummed sweetly.

"I hate getting flustered and shy, you ass," Tony grumbled, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, "I might throw up from all this lovey dovey stuff."

"Well it might do you some good." Steve chuckled, hugging Tony. "It’s just me, anyway. You shouldn't have to be so flustered, babe."

"I'm not used to talking about this stuff," Tony complained, trying to get the embarrassing blush off his face, "Excuse me for being shy over this."

"Its fine, Tony." He smiled reassuringly. "Think about this; this is how I was at the beginning of you talking about the sex things. You've helped me be used to that. So I will help you be used to the romance-y things."

"You're such a dweeb," Tony grumbled, a grin on his lips, "Alright, alright. You can expose me to more romance-y things. But any comments over how shy I get, and I'll go abstinate for a week."

"Alright. I won't comment on it. Only because I think you'd be crazy without sex for a whole week." Steve chuckled, kissing the top of Tony's head. "But it'll be fine with the lovey-dovey things. You'll get used to it soon enough.”

"You're terrible." Tony huffed, picking at a string on Steve's shirt. "We should probably talk about that. The sex stuff."

Steve nodded softly, looking to Tony. "About what specifically should we talk about?”

"What you liked or didn't like, other things you want to try," Tony hummed, leaning up on his elbows.

"Oh. Well," Steve started as he thought about it "I really like the role play stuff. A lot. And I sort of enjoyed...bottoming quite a bit, too." He flushed softly. "I didn't like being cuffed, though. I like being able to touch you back." He explained.

Tony nodded, a tiny smirk flicking onto his lips.

"We're definitely doing more role play. I've never seen someone flush so fast by just seeing me in glasses," he mused, "And I can adjust the cuffs to be my size. Anything you wanna try? 'Cause I'm a pretty open person."

Steve smiled back, giving Tony a soft shrug. 

"I'm not sure what all else there is. So we'll try different things and see what happens from there, I guess." He hummed.

"Right. Captain Innocent here," Tony laughed, kissing Steve's cheek, "All the more for me, then. I've got a few other things we can try, but I don't know how you'll take to them."

"Well, maybe you could tell me about it, and I will tell you yes, no, or maybe?" Steve offered. "That way we can sort of have some ideas of what to try."

Tony nodded.

"I think you'd be good at power play. Telling me what to do, ordering me around. It'd be a bit heavier than what we're doing now," he explained, "Also, couch fucking. That needs to happen again."

Steve nodded back, humming in thought. "If you'd like it, then we can try the power play thing sometime." He said quietly. "And the couch sounds fun. Definitely was quite a way to wake up." He chuckled.

"Holy hell, you don't know the half of it, Stevie," Tony groaned, "I don't think I've had as much sex as we've had in the past three days than I've had ever."

He laughed, flopping down beside Steve in the bed, turning a smile towards him.

"How do you feel about topping?"

"I like topping fine." Steve explained, rolling to his side and looking to Tony. "I like that I can make you feel good. Love the noises you make, too." He smiled back.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Rogers," Tony grunted, "Gonna have to teach that mouth of yours to behave."

Steve just grinned at that. "I was just speaking honestly. My mouth has never had problems behaving before." He hummed.

Tony grumbled profanity to himself, unable to help the laugh in his throat. "The universe could not have picked a better person for me to fall in love with, y'know?"

"I am fairly certain I believe the same with you, too." Steve softly grinned, kissing Tony's lips lovingly. "Not what I would have expected, but I am perfectly okay with that. This is much better~"

"Not what you expected? I'm pretty sure soulmates aren't to be expected," Tony snorted, kissing Steve back, "But I'm glad I have you. Absolutely perfect."

"Well, it was always one of those things where when you find out that you do have a soulmate somewhere, you wonder what they're going to be like." He hummed softly. 

"And I think it’s nice to know that you have someone for sure destined for you. Not everyone gets to have that..."

"Yeah. I'm glad I got someone hand-picked," Tony chuckled, "Makes it all a lot easier to fall into place, I suppose. Like a family, or the house, or just our lives in general--"

He paused.

"Do you--Do you want to go see the house?" He asked carefully.

Steve grinned warmly and nodded.

"I would love to go see the house, Tony. I'd love to see how it looks in comparison to the way you described it. It sounds great."

"Then we'll go once we feel like moving," Tony decided, "It's a gorgeous place, Steve, it really is--"

"I can't wait. It sounds gorgeous. And if we bought it?" Steve hummed happily into his pillow. "I've never lived in a place that hadn't needed to be rented. Or had more than one floor to it."

"Never need to rent. Plenty of space for guests, though," Tony laughed breathlessly, "We should buy it. There's a room on the second floor that's perfect--"

He paused and let his voice fade, face screwing up slightly.

"Ignore that train of thought."

Steve gave him a slight look, giving him a pair of his puppy dog eyes.

"You know that telling me to ignore it is only going to make me ask more."

"It's dumb and won't get discussed for a couple years," Tony complained, stretching his words out, "Don't look at me like that, sap."

"I'll stop when you tell me," Steve said, amping up the look with a small pout. "Either that, or I'll just lay on top of you until you do."

"Well, I like staying alive, so--"Tony laughed, leaning over to kiss Steve's cheek.

"The room next to the Master Bedroom is the perfect size for a nursery, and it'd be really close to us," he trailed off.

"That sounds good to me." Steve chuckled sweetly. "But it probably will be a few years before that, though. Let us get used to completely living together before we add another little person in the mix."

Tony bit his lip and nodded.

"The time'll come," he murmured, "It'll click one day that hey, this one's ours, yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve hummed, rubbing small circles into Tony's back. "And the time will come sooner than we'll know it."

"For now, let's just stick to being young, kinky, and in love," Tony laughed, climbing on top of Steve, "Speaking of kinky--"

"Speaking of?" Steve reiterated, grinning up at Tony. "What's on your mind there, Stark?"

"Are we done being lovey dovey? Because I really want to put my cock in your mouth." He grinned, leaning back and tugging Steve up.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, smirking back at Tony. "You are relentless, huh? There are subtler ways to ask for a blow job, y'know?"

"I'm not a subtle person," Tony snickered, "C'mon, you. We're in your bed, so we gotta go nice and slow anyway, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Steve smirked, reaching to palm Tony gently through his boxers. "Because this is the 'no sex so we have a place to stay before meeting the parents and not smelling like sex' room."

"We should build a tunnel between our bedrooms. You're right about the sex thing, let's fuck in the hallway," Tony growled, tugging Steve up and off the bed, "You're gonna be my little bitch tonight."

Steve looked at Tony for a second, cheeks flushing a bit as Tony tugged him up.  
"Are you serious about the hallway...?"

"I wasn't, but if it gets you to blush like that, I'll fuck you anywhere in public.” Tony smirked, dragging Steve over to his apartment, practically tossing him in and slamming him into the wall.

"How the hell did this escalate like this all of a sudden?" Steve breathed, looking down at Tony and leaning with the man's touches.

"I can't keep my goddamn hands off you," Tony grunted, biting his neck before dragging him off toward the bedroom, "Too damn sexy, makes my cock stir, damn--"

Steve fell back onto the bed, Tony pushing him back. "Not even sure why. Pretty bad that I can turn you on by doing absolutely nothing." He smirked.

"I know. I've gained ten years of life from how much you've fucked me over," Tony groaned, "I'm gonna live forever at this point." He grinned, laying down on the bed before tugging Steve over him.

"Suck my cock, Rogers."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Steve said, rolling his eyes with a gentle smirk. He slinked down Tony's body, tugging down Tony's sweats as he went. He brushed his lips gently against the brunet's cock before taking the tip in his mouth and suckling softly.

"Fuck," Tony muttered, leaning up on one elbow, "You're so pretty with my cock in your mouth, babe." He smirked, running a hand through Steve's hair before pulling his head back, slowly thrusting up into his mouth.

Steve made a quick noise at his hair being tugged, adjusting to Tony moving with him. He hummed low as he tried to take in a bit more, bit by bit, mindful of Tony's thrusts so he didn't gag.

"So good, Stevie boy, such a good boy," Tony groaned, head lolling back.

He smoothed Steve's hair down, biting his lips to try and stop the flow of moans from his throat.

"Mmm..." Steve hummed lowly, running his tongue along the underside of Tony's cock. He kept going down until he felt it hit the back of his throat, starting to bob soon after with low moans.

"Fuck, Steve," Tony moaned, letting go of Steve's hair to fall back onto the bed. He gripped his pillow, trying to keep his hips planted on the bed, "That's it baby, all the way in, such a good boy--"

Steve loved hearing Tony's noises, loved hearing that he could do that to the man. He gave another low moan to send vibrations up through Tony's body, trying to bring him close to the edge.

"You're so fucking good Steve, such a pretty mouth--" Tony managed to last a few more seconds till he fell over the edge, moaning deeply as he came down Steve's throat.

Steve took it all in, all that he could, pulling back slowly with a wet pop. He looked back at Tony as he caught his breath, wiping a bit of saliva from his lips. He smirked seeing the pleased look on the man's face.

"You--" Tony panted, waiting to catch his own breath, "--You have no idea what you do to me, Stevie. None."

He laughed breathlessly, sitting up.

"Strip, then come here," he ordered gently, patting the bed beside him, "On all fours."

Steve nodded, getting up from the bed and stripping down slowly to give a small show. When he was done, he crawled back up on the bed, sitting down on his legs besides Tony.

"Look at you, baby," Tony cooed, tossing his sweats and t-shirt off the bed, "All nice and done up for me. Such a good boy for me."

He pulled Steve up so he was kneeling on the bed, spreading his thighs apart. He let Steve sit back down again, sucking on his fingers before gently trailing them down to his hole.

Steve shivered slightly as Tony's fingers trailed down, hips twitching back a bit at the touch."Always will be good for you. To you. Always good." He hummed.

"I think you're just saying that, Stevie boy," Tony hummed, still not pressing his finger in, "I think you like to misbehave, don't you?"

"I dunno what you're talking about..." Steve said with a soft smirk. "I get a bit sass-mouthed sometimes, but I'm a very good boy." 

I don't believe that for a minute," Tony tsked, "I get all these calls from the school that you get pulled into the principal's office. And you didn't think I'd find out?"

"I can't help that I got caught." Steve pouted playfully. "The principal found out and had to teach me a lesson."

"I should probably teach you a lesson, about misbehaving at school and trying to keep it from me." Tony sat up, pulling his fingers away from Steve. He stood, feeling his heart thump in his chest; grabbing Steve's arm, he dragged him back to his workroom, sitting in the chair behind the desk.

"Over my lap, Stevie."

Steve whined gently as Tony's fingers left, being tugged into the other room soon after. He walked over to Tony in the chair with a nervous flutter, crawling over his lap.

"Didn't try to keep it from you." He murmured softly, looking back. "It just didn't ever come up in conversation..."

"That's still keeping it from me. You should have told me as soon as you got home," Tony replied, shifting Steve on his lap, "That was very disrespectful of you, Stevie."

He shook his head, pinching his thigh before starting his spanking. Steve mewled softly when he started to be spanked, lowering his head at the slight sting.

"'m sorry... 'm sorry..." He chanted, nuzzling into the outside of one of Tony's thighs

"I don't think you are. You love to get in trouble," Tony hummed, stopping the spanking to massage his pink cheeks, "Don't you? Did you mouth off the principal too? Let me guess, detention for the week?"

"Nuh-uh. Only three days." Steve shook his head, leaning into Tony's touches. "Trouble just seems to follow me. Can't help it…."

"You got off the hook." Tony paused. "Or did you? What lesson did he teach you, hmm?"

"He told me not to be fraternizing with my boyfriend on school premises..." He hummed, looking back at Tony with false shame.

"Stevie!" Tony exclaimed, faux horror on his features, "I cannot-- on school property? You're barely eighteen, and you're fucking around with that boy? I should use my belt on you for that. Honestly, Steven."

"I'm sorry!" Steve tried not to laugh, "He's very charming and persuasive... I love him and he loves me back. And you don't let me see him after school."

"That's no excuse to be having sex at your age, Steven," Tony replied, watching his ass turn from a pink to a dark red, "That's-- I cannot believe this."

Steve whimpered with each smack after that, actually starting to hurt a bit.

"'m sorry..." He whispered, burying his face into Tony's leg.

Tony heard him and immediately slowed his smacks, lovingly rubbing the marks on Steve's backside.

"I know you are, sweetheart," he murmured, "But I also know you love that boy. I don't ever want to hear that you've been having sex with him on campus again, understand?"

Steve nodded softly into Tony's skin, leaving a gentle kiss.

"Yessir. Sorry, sir..." He murmured back softly. "Sorry..."

"I don't know how sorry you can be, Stevie, given what's pressing into my lap," Tony hummed, jostling his knee to rub against Steve's cock, "You sure you're not lying, boy?"

"Not lying. Sorry." He groaned, feeling Tony's leg rub. Steve moved his hips and rubbed up against it with another groan.

"So you enjoy your spankings?" Tony teased, "You're such a naughty boy, Stevie. Bet your boyfriend loves it."

Steve hummed, looking back at Tony again. "'m not gonna lie... He does. He loves it a lot."

Tony nodded, slipping his fingers down to Steve's entrance again.

"I can see why," he smirked, "You make the cutest noises, and look so fuckable over my lap. Does your boyfriend find places to spank you? Get his hands all over your ass until your cock is throbbing?"

"Y-yessir..." Steve stuttered, moving back towards Tony's fingers again. "Here you say I shouldn't be having sex at my age, yet the way you talk about me makes me wonder.”

"I know you're gonna go out and fuck that boy again, Steve. I would teach you a lesson, but if you want me to stop, I will." Tony pulled his hand away again.

Steve whined again softly, leaning to rut against Tony's leg again in exchange for words.

“Eager, hm?" Tony opened one of the desk drawers to pull a bottle of lube out, quickly coating his fingers and warming up the liquid.

"Loving seeing you all needy like this, Stevie. You boyfriend probably does too," He continued, slipping a finger inside Steve, "I bet he's fucked you under the bleachers, in the janitor's closet--"

Once he was sure Steve was ready, Tony slipped in a second finger, scissoring him open.

"A—ah," Steve noised as Tony's fingers moved in and out of him, nodded quickly. "Yes. Yes he has. He does. Oh, he does." He breathed, rocking back onto Tony's fingers.

Tony held back his laughter and slipped a third finger in, easily finger-fucking Steve greedily.

"You're so loose, Stevie, you really must be fucking around with this boyfriend," Tony hummed, knowing he himself was completely hard by now, "How's he gonna feel about having someone else's cock in your ass?"

Steve almost had to gather up the composure to speak, feeling Tony open him up. "I dunno. I'm not sure if he's the jealous type." He explained. "I don't exactly go around with other people to know."

"You're a faithful one. Proud of you, Stevie," Tony cooed, slipping his fingers out of Steve.

He poured more lube onto his hand, pulling Steve up slightly so he could lather up his cock, having the blond straddle his lap.

"I try'ta be good. I have my morals. I know not'ta cheat." He hummed, kissing at Tony's neck. "I'll never cheat on ya, Tony..."

"I know you won't, love," Tony murmured, gently lowering Steve onto him, "I know you won't."

He let Steve sink down completely, keeping his hands on the other's hips. 

Steve gasped softly as he sunk down, trying to get used to this position. "Ah, god..." He breathed, laying his head into the crook of Tony's neck. "So full, baby--"

Tony could only groan at that, lacing a hand into Steve's hair.

"Y'feel so good, Stevie boy, so tight," he breathed, "Y'gonna have t'roll yer hips--"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay..." Steve nodded, wriggling his hips and trying to start a pace.

"Ah-- I can see why ya like 'ta do this. Feels good--" He praised, a bit of his accent coming through.

"Always feels good w'you, babe," Tony breathed, reaching between them to slowly jerk Steve off.

Steve gasped and moaned under Tony's touch, hips picking up pace as he moved on Tony's cock. "Soon...Too soon, babe." Steve warned, feeling the warmth build up in the pit of his stomach.

Tony let go of Steve and moved his hand back to his hips, leaning forward to kiss his breastbone. "Take your time, babe," Tony breathed, hitching his hips up slightly.

"A-Ah, yes, yes." He moaned, just harshly rocking his hips against Tony's. He brought Tony into deep kiss as they moved, moaning against his lips.

"Fuck--" Tony greedily moaned into the kiss, scratching his nails down Steve's back. He lifted Steve up slightly, giving himself room to thrust up into him.

Steve just moaned loudly, feeling Tony hit his spot over and over. He lasted a few more thrusts before he came with a cry, face buried into Tony's chest. Tony grinned into Steve's chest, only thrusting a few more times before feeling Steve clench, thrusting up to the hilt before coming, moaning loudly into Steve's neck. Steve panted against Tony's chest, leaning against his body and leaving open mouthed kisses on his skin.

"So good, Tony. So good to me and for me--" He slurred into his words.

“I'm always good to my boy," Tony murmured, rubbing circles in his back, "No matter how bad you get, I'll always be good to you." He kissed up Steve's jaw, slowly slipping out of him to let Steve readjust.

He groaned softly as Tony slipped out, sighing tiredly against Tony's chest.  
"Why'd ya make me younger...?" He murmured, smirking softly.

"Secret kink," he mumbled, "Wanted t'try it out, worked beautifully--" Tony laughed breathlessly, content to hold Steve's body against his chest. "Like making you mine."

"Yer weird..." Steve chuckled sleepily. "Felt good though. So much for a quiet night, huh?" He hummed.

"Not weird," Tony protested softly, laughing into Steve's neck, "I never have a quiet night. I can't stand the quiet." He gentle massaged the dimples in Steve's lower back, pressing open kisses over his neck. "What'd you think? Too much for you?"

"Caught me off guard, the extent of it all. Was rough." He murmured softly. "I enjoyed it. Jus' tired now. Wore out."

"We'll talk more after you're rested," Tony murmured, wincing as he stood with Steve, somehow managing to carry him from the workroom to their bathroom; he laid Steve down in the tub, filling it with hot water. "You okay?" he murmured, brushing Steve's bangs back.

Steve nodded with a small hum. "Mm-hm. Jus' tired." He sighed, leaning into Tony's touch. "Thank you...”

"Of course, love," Tony mumbled, picking up the washcloth. He gently scrubbed Steve down, kissing his forehead before letting the water drain. "Let's get you into some PJ's and we'll take a nap, okay baby?"

Steve nodded again, slowly standing up to get out of the tub and dry off. He leaned against Tony for a moment, kissing his cheek. "Then we'll go see the house?" He asked softly.

“Yeah baby, we'll go see the house," Tony murmured, grabbing Steve's pajamas and helping him into them. He led Steve back to the bed, climbing in behind him. "Sleep, sweetheart," Tony mumbled, stroking Steve's hair, "You were so good today. Thank you."

"Always good for ya', baby," Steve hummed with his accent coming through. "Always good..." He yawned sleepily, shutting his eyes and snuggling close to Tony and falling instantly asleep.

Tony kissed Steve's cheek before settling down beside him, curling into his warmth before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve get their house, and Steve meets the 'assassin friends.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: light mentions of domestic abuse

Steve started to shiver later in his sleep, curling further around Tony to find warmth, but not finding it.

"N--no..." He murmured in his sleep, hands tightening against Tony's sides.

"Steve?"

Tony woke with a gasp, relaxing once he figured it was Steve curling into his sides.

"Honey? Honey, it's just a dream, it's warm and I'm here," he murmured, pulling blankets and covers up, tucking them around Steve, "Wake up, love, it's just a dream."

Steve gasped awake, clutching tightly at anything at arm’s reach.

"No, can't swim--N--To--Tony..." He ranted, as he tried to calm down, seeing Tony next to him.

He ran his hands over his face, still shivering a bit. Steve looked over at Tony with apologetic eyes.

"Did I...did I hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"No baby, you didn't," Tony soothed, sitting up slightly so Steve could curl up to him, "You're okay, everything's okay. Promise."

"Glad I didn't hurt you." He breathed, relaxing against Tony gently. "Remember how I mentioned that I had a reoccurring nightmare, too?"

“Shhh, I know baby," Tony murmured, rubbing his back, "Do you wanna talk now? Or do you wanna try and go back to sleep and talk tomorrow? I can turn the heat up--"

Steve nodded, curling up in the blanket. "I can talk. But you don't have to turn the heat up. Just phantom chills, they'll pass..."

"Sorry that I don't provide much warmth," Tony mumbled, still rubbing Steve's back, "Go ahead, baby."

"When I was a kid, I was playing in the snow with Bucky one winter." He started quietly. "I ran back further than I meant to and went over an icy lake. And I fell through. I didn't know how to swim, either. Thankfully Bucky got me out, but I was horribly sick afterwards... It scared me."

Tony tucked Steve in, nodding as he kissed his forehead.

"That sounds awful," he muttered, "And no wonder you're cold so much. I should get you a heated blanket."

He took Steve's hand and kissed his knuckles fondly, smiling up at him.

Steve hummed at the kisses softly, just snuggling up to Tony. "I wouldn't want you getting too hot though." He explained, but the thought was nice.  "You're so good to me... Thank you. Usually I would keep someone from helping me with this stuff, but thank you."

"I love you," Tony replied softly, "I'd do anything for you, Steve."

"Love you, too." Steve whispered back, wrapping around Tony again. "And I'll do anything I can for you when you need it."

Tony chuckled, kissing Steve's cheek and settling back down.

"We're such saps," he laughed, capturing Steve's lips again, "Saps who have a house to look at."

Steve grinned back, completely content with being a sap.

"Yes, we do. I want to see the gorgeous house when get to." He hummed, then yawned softly. "But after sleep. And breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah. I'll get a realtor set up for us and stuff," Tony hummed, nuzzling Steve's hair, "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Mm-hm..." Steve hummed, shutting his eyes and settling back into the bed in the blankets. "'Night... Love ya..."

Love you too," Tony whispered, a smile on his lips as Steve fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up next, Tony was still asleep, entwined with him. He smiled at the still sleeping man, debating on just getting up to make breakfast or just waiting for Tony to wake up first.

Tony woke up slowly, yawning at Steve.

"Hey," he mumbled, a pink tint on his cheeks, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast." Steve nodded back with a small smile, kissing Tony's lips softly. "What would you like for breakfast? Good morning, by the way."

"Mmm, whatever's good," Tony replied sleepily, "Good mornin' t'you too."

He yawned, slowly getting up before changing into day clothes, padding out behind Steve to the kitchen, who was searching around for ingredients and tools for omelets. Once he set things up, he got Tony's coffee started in the machine.

“Bless you," Tony mumbled, crawling into one of the dining chairs, "I want it black, if you don't mind. As much raw caffeine as possible."

Tony held out his hands, sighing happily when the warm cup was given to him.

"I figured you'd want that. Especially after I woke you up late last night." He said softly, making himself a cup with sugar as he cooked. "You going to call the realtor after breakfast?"

"Already texted her," Tony laughed into his cup, putting his phone on the table, "She's meeting us there in two hours and some."

He grinned, sucking down the dregs off his coffee.

"Whatcha cookin', buttercup?"

"Omelets." He said with a smile at the pet name. "Ham and cheese. Or just ham, if you don't like both together. And I'll make some toast, too."

"I don't like cheese," Tony laughed, kissing Steve's cheek, "Thank you, babe."

He popped bread into the toaster, hopping up onto the counter. Fiddling with his cup, Tony kicked his legs.

"So about last night," he trailed off.

Steve glanced over at Tony, smirking slightly.

"Which 'last night' are we talking about--before or after we went to bed the first time?"

Tony flushed, biting his lip.

"After I dragged you here from the hallway," he confirmed, "I'm sorry if the young-thing made you uncomfortable--"

"It was unexpected, but it wasn't bad. Hurt my ass a bit after with the spanking, though." Steve answered softly. "You have fun, though?"

Tony nodded, lip still between his teeth.

"Do you--" he paused, "Well, I'm wondering, could you, maybe--?"

Steve looked to Tony, tilting his head a bit.

"Could I what, Tony? What is it?"

"Like-- do that to me? I mean, I have a higher pain tolerance," Tony continued quickly, feeling his face heat up, "But-- yeah, I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay--"

"Maybe sometime we can." Steve agreed, nodding softly. "As long as you let me know if it’s too much when we do. I'm not big on hurting someone who doesn't deserve it. Even if it’s playful.”

Tony laughed at that, putting his cup aside.

"I have cigar burns on my thighs, Steve," he mumbled, jumping off the counter to wrap his arms around him, "Trust me, you'd have to really wail on me to hurt me. And even then--"

He flushed, burying his burning face in Steve's back.

"--I like the pain," he muttered.

"I can _feel_ you blushing, Tony. Wow." Steve chuckled, moving to set food on the plates.

"As long as you're okay with it. But still let me know, okay?" He hummed, stroking Tony's hand softly.

“You know I will," Tony mumbled, taking his food.

He sat down and ate slowly, face still burning with embarrassment. Steve chuckled, joining Tony to eat and buttering up a piece of toast.

"How long does it take to drive to the house?" He asked curiously, biting into his toast.

"About thirty minutes," Tony hummed back, picking up his empty plate to put in the dishwasher, "It's just outside the city. It's really gorgeous."

"Well, at least I won't have to be worried about being far from work." Steve grinned, cleaning off his plate to put it with Tony's and started to clean up the rest. "If it’s scenic, it could be good for painting landscapes, too." He hummed, kissing Tony gently.

"Oh, _please_. We'll work from home," Tony snorted, "I would build my lab in the basement, expand it a little. Fix up an art room for you to face the hills."

He sighed happily, kissing Steve back.

"It'll be perfect, babe. I just know it." Steve hummed happily, hugging him tight. "It'll be the first thing to call ours." He said, nuzzling into Tony's hair.

“Yeah, yeah it will be," Tony mumbled, choking down the lump in his throat, "God, you've made me all sentimental, Rogers."

"Nothin' wrong with sentiment, baby. It’s a good thing." He rubbed Tony's back gently before breaking the hug. "I'll go over and get dressed, then we can go."

"Okay. Meet you at my car," Tony hummed, kissing his cheek.

Steve nodded, hurrying to get dressed, cleaned and ready. He grabbed his keys and wallet before leaving the apartment and moving fast in excitement down to the garage to meet with Tony. Tony was already leaning against the car when Steve showed up, giving him a quick kiss before climbing into the driver's seat.

"I really hope you like the place," he hummed, pulling out of the complex and driving off towards the property.

"I'm sure that I will, Tony." Steve grinned over at the man as they drove. "You wouldn't have mentioned it to me if you didn't think I would like it. Besides, I'm not too hard to please when it comes to these things."

"I want you to have everything you've ever wanted, Steve," Tony murmured, reaching over to put his hand on Steve's knee, "I love you.”

He squeezed Steve's knee, turning off the main highway.

Steve patted Tony's hand, taking it in his shortly after. "You're the thing I ever wanted the most. Anything else I could want is much more far between." He grinned, knowing it was sappy but it was how he felt.

"You're such a cheeseball, oh _god_ ," Tony snorted, turning into the neighborhood, "I might have to pull over from how much sap is in this car right now."

He grinned, pulling up the rounded driveway of his dream house. Steve gawked out the window of the car at the house, absolutely smitten already with just the outside. It was an older house, but it wasn't deteriorated by any means. It looked well taken care of.

"It’s beautiful, Tony..." He whispered, a light fluttering in his chest.

"I know," he laughed, glad to see the realtor's car parked outside, "C'mon, Babs is waiting for us."

Tony exited the car, sighing happily up at his dream house, sidling up to Steve and squeezing his hand. Steve squeezed Tony's hand back as they walked up to meet with Babs. He greeted her with a firm handshake and a warm smile, keeping things friendly and professional.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, a pleasure to see you," Babs said with a grin, leading them in, "Mr. Stark, as you are quite familiar with the house, feel free to tour Mr. Rogers. I'll be in the kitchen if you have questions."

Tony nodded and thanked her, waiting till she disappeared around the corner before turning to Steve.

"Start on the third floor?" he suggested.

"We can start wherever you want to show me first. Probably would be best to start on the top and work our way down." Steve smiled back, heading towards the stairs. "Race you upstairs?" He said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"If I race you, I can almost guarantee I will trip and fall on my face," Tony laughed, jogging up after Steve anyway, "Alright, so third floor is the attic on one half, and the other half is a spare bedroom with an en suite--"

He opened the door to the bedroom, falling in love all over again.

"Even the spare bedroom has an en suite?" Steve said, taking in the space. "The spacing is great for a bedroom. It’s not huge, but it isn't overbearingly small, either. And the natural light in here-- in the house actually-- is lovely, and--"

Steve stopped, looking to Tony a bit embarrassed realizing he was ranting.

"Sorry. I've never really been in a house this size before. Not around where I lived, anyway. It’s exciting to take all of it in." He explained. "I probably sound like a huge dork, just getting excited by a spare room..."

"I love you so much," Tony sighed, leaning up and pecking Steve on the cheek, "So much."

He leaned against him, pressing a kiss into his chest.

"This could be your art studio. With the wraparound windows, y'know?" Tony suggested, "It'd be cute."

Steve kissed back with a smile, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist.

"It would work. As long as we wouldn't need it for guest or anything. The natural light is perfect.” He hummed, kissing Tony's temple. "Next room?"

"There's a ton of space for guests on the second floor, and there's a guesthouse out back," Tony snickered, taking Steve down the grand staircase to the second floor, "Here's a couple rooms, good size--"

"It has a guesthouse, too?" Steve asked surprised, looking around at the rooms.

"There is so much space, I'm not even sure what we would do with it all yet." He enthused.

"Well, I know Bruce needs a place. And my assassin buddies will need a refuge," Tony murmured, taking Steve down to the master bedroom, "Bucky's welcome, too. It'd be like a big family thing."

"That would be nice. As long as we can all deal with each other." He chuckled. "There's more than enough room."

He stopped and glanced into the next room with a hum. "Is this the room you said would be a good nursery?"

Tony was quiet for a second before nodding, a soft smile on his lips.

"Yeah," he mumbled quietly, looking at the room fondly, "It's the right size for a crib and a diaper station, and it has a cute little closet--"

Steve swooped in and gave Tony a peck on the lips happily.

"It's perfect." He whispered to him sweetly. "Once we're ready, it'll be perfect. Now let’s go see the rest. Although, I'm pretty sure that I already love this place--".

Tony couldn't help but go on his tiptoes to kiss Steve, cupping his cheeks.

"I'm so excited," he giggled, bouncing on his toes, "C'mon, master bedroom. Big enough for a desk."

He winked, moving from Steve's lips to his neck to leave a bite. Steve made a slight squeak noise at the quick bite, following Tony to the room over.

"You and your desk." He laughed fondly looking at the room. "Oh wow, it’s _huge_."

"You love it, Rogers," Tony laughed, smiling happily at the room, "The en suite is amazing, huge jet tub. Could fit us and other people."

He went and stood by the window, a smile on his lips.

"I'd hope other people wouldn't be in there with us, though." He said, coming to stand beside Tony. "Just because it could, doesn't mean it should." He hummed.

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony and looked out the window. "It’s a nice view of everything up here. And you can see the sun set from this direction..."

"Well, I mean, little kids can't bathe by themselves, Steve. Not safe." Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder, hand on Steve's abdomen. "I love this place," he murmured.

“I do too. It’s one of those places I never could even dream of having. It really is beautiful." He said wistfully, kissing the top of Tony's head.

"And for the record, I didn't know you meant kids. My mistake." Steve chuckled lightly.

"Yes, let's invite our friends into our bathtub," Tony snorted, tugging Steve out of the room and down to the first floor, "Down here's the living room and a movie room, kitchen, laundry, the boring stuff."

"But the kitchen is a great size. Good for cooking big meals. Like for Thanksgiving and Christmas." He hummed happily as they walked inside, meeting Babs again.

"Well, what do you think?" The woman said cheerfully, standing from her seat, "I trust everything is still the way you like, Mr. Stark?"

Tony beamed up at Steve, rocking on his heels.

"Always, Barbara. Always."

Steve smiled back at Tony then back to Babs happily.

"This place really is wonderful. It’s perfect, really. I never thought I would even get to look at a place like this to potentially live in." He replied with a content grin.

"Well, this place is still on the market, Mr. Stark," Babs laughed, voice tinny, "Do you think you've finally made a decision after all these years?"

Tony bit his lip, looking up at Steve. "I think so."

"Are we getting our house?" Steve looked back at Tony with a hopeful look, taking the man's hand warmly.

"Yes," Tony laughed, squeezing his hand, "Yes we are." Babs clapped her hands, grinning as she led them back to the kitchen to start the long process of signing papers.

As they worked on signing the papers, Steve couldn't help the excited energy buzzing in him. He tried not to cringe when he caught a glimpse at the price (although Tony had tried to hide it from him), but he tried not to worry about it, skimming over the papers carefully before signing. Once the signing was complete, Tony happily took the house keys from Babs, nodding as she rattled off the rest of the liability paper. He thanked her and shook her hand before taking her out to her car, waving as she drove off.

"This is it," he murmured, bubbling with excitement, "Steve, oh my god, we just bought a _house_ \--"

"We just bought a house!" Steve exclaimed, pick Tony in a hug and spinning him around. When he set Tony down, he cupped his face and brought him into a deep kiss happily.

Tony laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve's back. He pulled back slowly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"We'll get a moving van to bring our stuff," he grinned, "And then we can christen the house. Always wanted to be fucked on a granite table top."

Steve chuckled at the statement, nuzzling Tony's cheek.

"I can't wait. But you are helping me clean it afterwards." He smirked, hugging Tony close.

“Right. Cleaning. We should make one of those stupid chore charts when people move in," Tony laughed, "Make someone do something different each day."

"Sounds good to me. As long as it’s all fair." Steve smiled, kissing the top of Tony's head. "We'll have to make sure everything is set up before people move in, though. Could take a bit." He hummed.

"Months from now. I wanna spend time christening," Tony snickered, pulling his phone out, "Ready to move in? Or d'you wanna take a day?"

Steve looked to him a bit surprised. "You could get movers out to get the things today?"

"Honey, I could get a rocket to take us to the moon." Tony bit his lip, a tiny smile on his lips. "I don't wanna move too fast for you," he said quietly.

"This is moving just fine for me, Tony." He said back softly, brushing over Tony's bangs. "This is perfect for me. I promise."

Tony nodded, preening under Steve's touch.

"Alright, I'll get the movers, then," he laughed, pressing the speed dial on his phone.

Tony backed away from Steve for a second, grinning when the phone picked up.

"Clint? Hey, it's Tony. Yeah. You and Romanoff still doing undercover as family movers? Yep. Cool. Key's in the same place, and Romanoff should be able to get into the neighbor's. 205. Yep. I'll explain when you get here. Oh--right, you know that place I thought about investing in? Off Walnut street? Yeah. Okay, good. See you guys soon. Buh-bye."

Tony clicked his phone off, turning and smooshing himself back into Steve's chest.

"They on their way?" He asked curiously, keeping Tony pressed to him. "Don't we need to go over to let them in and help them load things?"

"We need to get the house ready. Open doors and stuff. They're insanely efficient, it's scary," Tony mumbled, pulling back to look up at Steve, "They'll be here within the hour, so we should start planning where we want things."

Steve nodded carefully, grabbing Tony's hand as they headed back to the house. He had never heard of movers going that fast with everything with it all intact, but Tony trusts it. He helped get all of the doors open, picturing different things in places.

"So, we figured on the third floor would be the room for my studio stuff? That’s the bulk of my stuff, actually. And we were talking about getting a king sized bed. So would our beds now go in the spare rooms?"

"Yeah. We'll have to really wash the sheets," Tony snickered, "But yeah. We'll leave the not-nursery-yet open, and put those in the other two guest rooms. The guest house comes fully furnished, so we don't have to worry about that. I'll put all my lab stuff in the basement, and we can hang your artwork up, _especially_ the one of me on the couch--"

"That one should probably stay private." Steve said quickly, light pink on the tips of his ears. "Not sure how guests would feel about that, y'know. But all that other stuff sounds good. The house will look good when it’s decorated."

"Are you kidding? That's totally going up somewhere. Probably in the lab," Tony snorted, "Unless you want to try and draw it again. I'm _so_ not opposed to that."

He grinned, leaning against one of the kitchen countertops.

Steve grinned back at the man, raising an eyebrow for a moment. "I might just take you up on that offer sometime. Especially if you aren't opposed--" he hummed.

" _Hey Stark_! We've got your stuff. Now come help get it!"

"Clint!" Tony shouted, running out of the house towards the slightly taller blond. He jumped onto the man, not surprised that Clint swung him around before dumping him on his feet.

"Clint, man, I've missed you, dude. You and mama spider," Tony laughed, "Which reminds me-- Clint, Steve Rogers. My soulmate. Yeah, that's right, that hot mess is _mine_."

Clint snorted, not at all surprised at Tony's formalities, "Yeah, yeah, Stark. Now you can rub it in Howie's face, yeah? Now go help Nat get your stuff while I talk to the big guy."

He clapped Tony on the back and gently pushed him towards the truck before turning back to Steve. Steve extended his hand to the other man in greeting.

"Hello. I'm Steve. And I am going to guess you guys aren't really movers, hm?" He said with a half-smile.

"Nah. We pose, but sometimes we do our job," Clint laughed, shaking Steve's hand, "Good to see Tony finally got his other half."

He turned to look at the brunet, a smile on his lips.

"Take care of that kid. Lord knows I've spent enough years protecting him from Howard," he murmured, "He's a good kid, Steve."

"I know he is. I'll take great care of him, I swear. I won't let anyone hurt him again without a fight." He assured with a curt nod, watching Tony walk up with the redhead.

She eyed Steve for a moment, mouth twitching at the corners with a smirk.

"You'll definitely will have to introduce us when we're done, Tony." Nat stated, carrying some boxes in her arms.

"Can't have him, mama spider, this one's mine," Tony declared, trailing behind her with boxes.

Clint only laughed, waving Steve over to the truck.

"You look pretty strong, gimmie a hand with the couches."

"Sure thing." Steve stated, following Clint along and hefting the couches inside.

"So, does he have any friends? Bonus points for attractive, single ones with their tattoo?" Natasha asked Tony, setting the boxes she was carrying into the kitchen.

"He's got one guy, Bucky. Dude's got a metal prosthetic, awesome as hell," Tony replied cheekily, putting the boxes on the floor before trailing after her back to the van, "I dunno if he's poly, though. I'd have to ask."

"You better." She warned playfully. "I hardly ask you for anything, Stark.". Nat grabbed a couple more boxes. "Where are these going to?"

"Okay, okay, I will," Tony laughed, peeking into the box, "Third floor. That's the art room."

Natasha nodded and started to head up the stairs.

"Ooo, an artist. Did you ask him to draw him like one of his French girls, yet?" She grinned.

"Actually, I asked him." Steve grunted, helping set down the desk for a moment before taking it upstairs. "He has a, um, very nice aesthetic." He smiled softly.

Clint howled in laughter from the hallway, causing Tony to blush slightly.

"Shut yer face, Barton," he called, taking his flustered state to go grab the boxes that contained his lab equipment.

"Wow, I haven't seen Tony blush like that in forever. Good job." Natasha snickered, continuing upstairs.

"You two must've known Tony for a long time, I'm guessing." Steve stated, helping Clint unload the dining table.

"I was the kid's only friend growing up. He caught me stealing food from a banquet for Nat and me, and thought it was pretty cool," Clint laughed, placing chairs around the table, "He helped me and her get on our feet, got us jobs, and in return I got him out from under his asshole father."

"That was good that you did that. Got him away from Howard." Steve said softly. "Tony never went into extreme detail, but either way, I hate the man. And I haven't even met him yet. Tony didn't deserve any of that. No one does." He said seriously.

Clint went quiet, Natasha giving him a pitiful look.

"He's been through a lot," She murmured, putting an arm around Clint, "I'm sure he'll give you details. We didn't really know until Clint walked in by accident."

Clint's face clouded but he nodded, rubbing a hand on his face.

"I know it probably wasn't a preferred thing, but if you hadn't he wouldn't have had someone to help him get away. So thank you for that." Steve thanked softly.

"We are actually going to go to visit his parents sometime. Mostly so I can meet his mother. And I'll have to make sure that both Tony and I don't beat the shit out of Howard. So, that'll be something." He said, tightening his lips.

Clint laughed, leaning on Nat.

"Tell us when, we'll help you beat him up," he joked.

"Beat who up?"

Tony walked up from the basement, covered in grease from setting up his workshop. He looked between the three of them and sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Private convo. Excuse me," he muttered, making for the door.

"No, no. It’s not really that private. We were leaving the topic, anyway. You don't have to go, Tony." Steve said carefully, catching Tony's hand before he got away. "Got all your stuff set up downstairs? Got grease on you." He hummed, wiping a spot off Tony's face.

"Yeah. There's a ton of room to expand, which I need," Tony mumbled, leaning into Steve's touch, "Got all your art set up?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, everything is set up for Steve to organize as he'd like." She explained. "I know most people are particular about how things like that are placed, so I'll leave that to you."

"Thank you, Natasha." Steve stated with a smile in thanks. "What else is there that still needs to be brought in?"

"Nothing. All the boxes and furniture's in. We'll have to go shopping for our new bed, though," Tony replied cheekily, smearing grease on Steve's cheek, "Thank you again, guys. You're always welcome to stay at che Stark. Guest house is empty, feel free to stay when you're not missioning."

"We'll take you up on that offer, Stark." Natasha smirked, giving Tony a quick hug. "Be good, kid. You hear me?" She warned playfully. "Good to meet you, Steve. Take care of this one."

"Absolutely ma'am. He's in good hands." Steve smiled back with a nod.

"Be good? You don't know me, Miss Romanoff," Tony gasped, laughing, "I'll get you that number, but you can only have it when you come stay."

He winked, giving Clint a hug before walking them out to the truck, hugging them again before waving them off, arm around Steve. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony in return and waved, leaning into Tony softly.

"I'm taking a guess that those are your assassin friends?" He asked curiously. "They are nice, for assassins."

"They're nice to _me_. They're my family."

Tony looked up at Steve, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"C'mon, you. We got some unpacking to do."

"Yeah, yeah." Steve said with a smirk, kissing Tony's cheek as they walked back to the house. "What all do you want to start unpacking first?"

"Kitchen? Work our way upstairs?" Tony suggested, "I put an order in for a king size bed and special delivery, so it should be here by tonight. We can go out and get sheets and stuff. Blankets."

"Sounds good." Steve hummed, leading them into the kitchen. "I never thought things could be moved and delivered so fast in my life, though. It’s amazing." He grinned over to Tony, happily and started unpacking pots and pans.

"I have my ways," Tony laughed, putting utensils in a drawer.

He sighed happily, moving on to putting away plates and bowls. Steve moved along to go help Tony, setting some of the things on the higher shelves that Tony can't reach himself.

"That's something I can be useful for. I can get things down from high places." He chuckled softly, kissing Tony's cheek.

"You're terrible. Leave the coffee on the first shelf," Tony grumbled, "And remind me to buy a stepstool."

Once they were done with the kitchen, they went about tidying up the living room and guest rooms, eventually putting the last of their clothes in the closet.

"What color are you thinking for the drapes and the bed--?"

The doorbell rang, leaving Tony with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I got it. It’s probably the bed, right?" Steve yelled back, heading downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, he was met with a delivery man and a huge mattress. "Yeah, it’s the bed." He murmured. "Here, I'll help you, sir."

Tony cleared space in the room for Steve and the delivery man, grinning at bed frame and mattresses. He paid the man and tipped him, sending him on his way.

"Help me build?"

"Of course." Steve grinned back, looking at the frame pieces and getting them in place. "What kind of tools are we needing for this?"

"Wrench, screwdriver. That's pretty much it," Tony mumbled around a screw between his teeth, "Stupid thing comes _with_ tools, wouldja lookit that."

"That's good then." Steve said, handing Tony the screwdriver and holding a piece in place. "Now you have some extra tools to work with, too. Y'know, when you do your engineer-y stuff." He hummed.

Tony laughed, screwing the headboard in.

"Engineer-y stuff?" He chuckled, "Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Well, I don't know what all you do." Steve said with a shrug. "I just know it’s all the things that I don't know or understand how to do. I'm just the one to do the heavy lifting."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're good at a lot of things," Tony replied, raising an eyebrow at Steve, "I'm the only self-deprecating one in these parts."

He returned to fixing up the frame, sitting back once he was content with the structure.

"You aren't allowed to depreciate yourself, either." Steve said with a soft smile as he observed the finished frame. "Time to get the mattresses on now? Is it sturdy enough?"

"Hon, I reinforced it. It's sturdy as hell."

Tony purposefully didn't acknowledge the first part of Steve's question, helping him heft the mattresses on the frame. Once the mattresses were all set up, Steve smirked over at Tony.

"Let's see how well you reinforced it, shall I?" He stated, jumping and flopping down onto the bed. "Ooooh my goodness, this is comfortable--" He stated, muffled with his face in the mattress.

Tony smacked his ass, laughing.

"We have to get sheets and stuff, man. I'm not letting you fuck me on a plain mattress. You know how hard that would be to clean?"

He laid down beside Steve anyway, leaning up on his elbow.

"I know. I wasn't talking about that yet." He explained, rolling to face Tony. "Was just jumping onto it. Wanted to see how comfy it was--" he hummed, curling up on the bed.

"It’s _very_ comfy," Tony hummed, "Only the best for you, bambi."

He smooched Steve's cheek, a dorky smile on his lips.

"You're gonna spoil me. And I'm not sure how I feel about that." Steve grinned back, wiggling closer to Tony on the bed.

"Always gonna spoil you," he hummed, "Good boys get spoiled."

Tony ran a hand through Steve's hair, gently petting him.

Steve hummed, relaxing at the touch. "Mmm...you're going make me fall asleep. Long day, comfy bed, handsome sight in front of me... I'm all set." He chuckled back.

"We still have to go get sheets, dummy," Tony laughed, leaning down to kiss Steve's forehead, "Why don't you set up your art room while I go buy that stuff, hmm?"

"Hmm... I guess so." He hummed, kissing Tony's lips gently before he leaned up and off the bed. "Just be careful on the way there, okay?"

"I'm always careful," he replied seriously, kissing Steve back, "Don't get paint everywhere."

Tony stood and stretched, grabbing his keys and wallet before heading off to the mall.

Steve hummed with a stretch as he headed upstairs to set everything up.  He placed his paints and tarps up in the closet for storage and setting his easel up beside the window. As he worked, he looked to one of the wall, big and bare, with a smile.

"This is the spot for a mural." He hummed to himself happily.

Tony took his time picking out linens: he was a very picky man, wanting only the best for Steve. He settled on silk sheets and a Victorian bedspread, buying fluffy towels and blankets to store in their home. He left the store with bags of stuff, a happy laugh escaping his throat at the thought of going home to Steve. Once he pulled into their garage, he shouldered the bags, grunting as he trudged upstairs.

"Steve!"

Steve's ears twitched as heard Tony come in, running down the stairs to meet him.

"You're back! Oh, here I'll help you with those." He said excitedly, taking a few of the bags from Tony and carrying them up to the room. "You get everything, okay?"

"...Yeah," Tony replied, raising an eyebrow, "You alright there, Pippy Longstocking? You're not usually this--" He waved his hand. "--hyperactive."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just excited." Steve said with a smile, heading into the bedroom and setting the bags down.

"First night in our house. Not in an apartment. We don't have to go back and forth between each other's apartment all the time, and we can just... Be.".

"You're such a cheesball," Tony snorted, tossing Steve one of the packets of sheets, "Put these on the bed while I put the others away, and we can get into pajamas and sleep our first night together in _our_ house."

Steve smiled back at Tony, surprised as he looked at the sheets. "Silk? Oh wow..." He hummed, opening them up and putting them onto the bed as he felt them in his fingers. He laid out the comforter onto the bed as Tony came back, smoothing it out.

"I hope you like it," Tony mumbled, hand on the back of his neck, "I wasn't really sure what to get." He tugged at the pajamas he'd changed into, a shy blush on his face.

"It’s more than okay, Tony. I've never slept on silk before." He smiled softly, changing into pajama pants. He walked over and led Tony onto the bed with him. "As long as you're happy with it, I'm happy."

"I just wanna make you happy and comfortable and have everything you want," Tony replied quietly, easily curling up into Steve's arms.

"You do that just by being with me.". Steve rubbed along Tony's back, feeling the man shake slightly as he did.

"Hey... Tony, are you okay? What’s the matter?" He asked softly.

Tony took a second to catch his breath before nodding, sniffling into Steve's chest.

"I'm alright," He mumbled quietly, "Just--It's been a long, _long_ time since I had a place t'call home."

Steve nodded in understanding, kissing the top of Tony's head.

"I bet it’s been long, baby... But now we have the house. And each other. We can be each other's home, all right. No need to worry anymore."

Tony practically broke down, clutching at Steve's back and neck; he curled himself up into Steve's warmth, years of pent-up emotion flooding over his carefully constructed dam.

"Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay, just let out whatever you need to." Steve said sweetly, continuing to rub Tony's back in small circles.

"Sorry," Tony croaked weakly, laughing quietly, "Not how I envisioned our first night."

"It’s alright, Tony. You don't have to apologize for that." Steve soothed, giving Tony a light smile. "It’s a big thing. Emotional. You don't ever have to apologize to me for crying, okay? Everyone does it. Has their moments."

Tony sniffled and nodded, wiping his face again before settling down, trying to focus on Steve's body heat. "Love you," he mumbled.

Steve kissed the top of Tony's head, hugging him close. "Love you, too. Now let's get some sleep, huh? Had long day. Need some rest, huh?"

Tony nodded sleepily, making a tiny affirmative noise. Once he let his eyes close, he fell asleep within seconds.

"G'night, Tony..." Steve whispered softly, shutting his eyes and settling around Tony and drifting off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul bond enhances libido, shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dom/Sub play

Tony slept late into the morning, still curled into Steve's warmth. He sighed happily, nudging Steve's chest with his nose.

Steve peeked an eye open as he felt Tony shift, nose poking his chest. He nuzzled Tony's hair softly with a happy hum.

"G'morning--" he chuckled softly.

"Mornin'," Tony murmured, "Y'always smell good in the morning." He sighed happily, snuggling into his warmth. "Whaddya wanna do today?"

"Not sure how I smell good, but thank you." He chuckled softly.

Steve hummed as he thought about it. "Well, we can have breakfast, and then I was thinking we could start and figure out what to do for that mural you mentioned a while back? Put our full stamp on the house."

"You always smell like cinnamon and allspice, like an apple pie," Tony snorted, laughing into his pillow, "Breakfast, mural-- mural. Yes, we should work on that. I'll grab some blueprint paper, and you get your sketchpad, and we exchange ideas--"

"Sounds good." Steve hummed, kissing Tony's lips. "And it’s good to know I smell like something tasty, at least." He chuckled before leaning up to stretch. "There was a great blank wall in the studio, but we can find another space if you'd like it elsewhere in the house."

"You're the artist, honey. Wherever you think is good," Tony replied, cracking his neck before shuffling out of bed, "And I _do_ have other things I want to do today. But those can wait."

He patted the desk in thought as he walked by it, pulling out jeans and a button down shirt.

Steve's cheeks warmed for a moment at Tony's action, moving to change into some painting clothes before he could think of what could be in store later.

"Let’s head up to the studio then. And brainstorm." He hummed, leading them upstairs.

"Already brainstorming," Tony muttered under his breath, "I'm gonna grab blueprint paper and a coffee, love."

He trooped to the basement to grab supplies before two cups of coffee for both of them, carefully taking the stairs up to the studio.

Steve got everything set up for them to work, setting down the tarp and containers of paint. He sat down with his sketch book just as Tony came up with coffee. "Thank you, baby."

"Mhm." Tony kissed his cheek before sitting down next to him, rolling out the blueprint paper in front of them. "Whatcha thinkin' for the wall?"

"I'm not quite sure, yet." He hummed, tapping the end of his pencil against his lips in thought. "I think we should incorporate mail in whatever we do with it. Since it’s really the whole reason we met."

"Mail. Like letters," Tony grinned, "We should put our tattoos in it, then. Whole reason we're here, right?"

"Right, right." Steve said happily, humming as he thought. "Maybe we could make it our silhouettes exchanging letters with our tattoos printed on the letters?"

"You're such a romantic," Tony laughed, "We could do front silhouettes and put our soul marks on the black in our favorite colors. Put a big letter in the middle of it with a heart on it."

Steve grinned at that. "I like that idea. I like it a lot." He leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek before he made a quick sketch for the setup. "We could outline each other along the wall and fill it in for the silhouettes. Then work from there.”

"Oh my god. I'll need to get that stepstool," Tony joked, kissing Steve back, "I'm thinking gold for my lettering. Real Victorian scrawl."

He leaned back and stared at the wall, a dopey smile on his face.

"We can do that. I could probably do mine in a silver to go with your gold. And I'll put it in the same lettering since this is a Victorian house." He smiled back, practicing the writing to use for the mural. "This will be great when it’s done. Our own stamp on the place."

"And maybe add a little silhouette later," Tony muttered under his breath. He coughed, sipping at his coffee. "I know what we're doing after we paint, though," he said a bit louder.

"We could add it under the letter later on." Steve murmured, thinking about what all they could do. "Huh? Oh, and what would that be?" He asked, although he had a good idea.

"You know exactly what, Rogers," Tony snorted, "I'm gonna dig my glasses out, just to celebrate."

He grinned, lacing their fingers together. Steve grinned back at him, giving Tony's hand a squeeze.

"I can't wait. Sounds like a good time--" he chuckled, moving to stand up. "Let’s get things started then with the wall, here."

"You doodle me first, then you can position yourself and whatever," Tony hummed, letting Steve put him on the wall.

"All right. Back against the wall, head facing the side, and arms apart just a smidge." Steve instructed, helping adjust Tony just a bit. He stepped back to see how it would look before moving to trace the outline with an ebony pencil.

Tony complied with his instructions, letting his eyes drift shut.

"I love you so much," he mumbled, "I want to tell you every single fucking _second_ how much I fucking love you."

Steve halted in his movement just a split second as he worked, a warm smile growing to his face.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. As long as you let me do the same." He stated softly, lips against Tony's cheek. "I'm so glad I waited for you. I love you. Very, very, very much." He chuckled, continuing to outline.

“I'm usually a chatterbox anyway, so I'm totally not opposed to telling you, leaving you notes," Tony hummed, trying to ignore the shy blush on his face, "You know I'm not good at this mushy stuff but I really am trying and I _love_ you, oh my god--"

"You're doing well. Keep it up." Steve laughed good-naturedly. He moved to kiss the tip of Tony's nose with a grin.

"You're doing well." He repeated. "That's all I could ask of you is to do your best and do well. Proud of you."

Tony whined, edgy that he couldn't turn and kiss Steve.

"Hurry up and sketch so I can kiss you, dumbass," he muttered.

Steve smirked at that playfully. "Always so impatient. I love it, though." He hummed, making quick work of the rest of the outline. "Alright. I'm done. Now, c'mere." He grinned.

Tony practically launched himself at Steve, grabbing his lapels and tugging him down to kiss him, sliding his hands up into his hair. He only pulled back to breathe, grinning at Steve.

"Alright, your turn to get sketched."

"As long as you know what to do--" Steve joked, giving Tony a dopey grin when their lips parted. He gave Tony one more quick kiss before heading to the wall.

"It's not that hard, and you can fix it up later," Tony grumbled, letting Steve arrange himself before starting the outline, "You know what we should do? Put glow-in-the-dark paint over the tattoos and the heart. It would be really pretty in here."

Steve hummed in response, staying still as Tony outlined him. "That would be cool. Give it a more otherworldly effect. Like how the decision of soulmates are made." He explained. Perhaps he was thinking too much into it, but that's how he saw it.

"You're such a nerd," Tony laughed, penciling in the last of Steve's outline, "Alright, you're done."

He stepped back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe, but I'm your nerd." He chuckled, stepping back to see. "Not bad. Might fix it in little spots, but I have to do that on yours, too." He hummed, moving in to draw the letter high in between them.

"Thanks," Tony snorted, "Good to know the artist thinks I can draw well."

He grinned, more than happy to sit back and watch Steve work. As Steve finished up the envelope and smoothed out the outlines, he backed away with a smile and handed Tony a thick paintbrush.

"Time to fill in the outlines. I'll do yours, you'll do mine?"

"Sure. If I screw up, don't kill me." Tony carefully went to work, trying to stay in the lines.

"I won't kill you, anyway." Steve hummed, filling in the lines of Tony's shape. "Just think of it like a coloring book and you should be fine. You're just filling it in." He grinned.

"I'm bad at coloring, Steven," Tony complained, filling it in, "I was never a coloring book person as a kid."

Steve chuckled softly at him. "Well, I'll just have to buy you some so you can practice, Anthony." He laughed, smoothly filling in the rest of the silhouette. "I can help, if you'd like me to?" He offered softly.

"I just don't want it to be so obvious that I painted this half," Tony laughed, "You can fix it up if you want, but I think it looks okay." He paused, knowing a flush was sinking onto his cheeks.

"Yeah--coloring books," he muttered, "You can buy me those."

"I was kidding about the coloring books. Unless you really want one." Steve chuckled, looking at Tony's handiwork.

"It really doesn't look bad. A little shaky in some spots, but that gives it some character." He hummed. "We have to wait for it to dry before putting on the lettering, though."

Tony just rolled his eyes again, laying flat against the floor.

"Steeeeve," he whined, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Whaaaaat?" Steve whined back with a grin, laying his head on Tony's stomach.

"Pay attention to me," Tony laughed, starting to run his fingers through my hair, "How long will it take for the paint to dry?"

"About a half an hour." He hummed, moving up to nuzzle Tony's chest. "So we've got a little while--".

"Good." Tony slithered out from under Steve, pulling him up to his feet. "Bedroom," he growled.

Steve quirked his eyebrows up at that, following Tony back down a level.

"Yes, Sir--" he said back playfully.

"Unless you intend to call me that for the next half hour..." Tony warned, pulling Steve into their room.

He tugged him down to kiss him, tugging on his shirt and pulling back.

"What do you want me to do, babe?"

"Anything that you want to do. Sir." Steve continued with the word, breathing lightly against Tony's lips. "Or I can do what you want me to. Whatever your preference is, Sir--" he purred.

"You tell me what you want," Tony ordered, scraping his teeth down Steve's neck, "Beg for it."

Steve groaned, tilting his head up to give Tony more space.

"I'd like you to do the honors of fucking me for the first time on our bed. _Please_." He emphasized, running his hands up under Tony's shirt and along the man's chest.

"That's what I like to hear."

Tony dragged Steve over and pushed him onto the bed, swiftly unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside. He went for Steve's shirt and stopped, switching to gently taking it off.

"I'm not gon' fuck you, Steve," Tony murmured, "I'm gonna make love to you in _our_ bed for the first time in _our_ house."

Steve smiled warmly at that, leaning up to kiss Tony sweetly and deeply.

"That's what _I_ like to hear." He hummed happily, laying back. "C'mere."

"Cheeseball," Tony murmured, crawling over Steve.

He dipped down to kiss him, running a hand through his hair. Steve kissed back with a hum, leaning into the touch and wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"Mmm, I love you...so good to me. Wanna be good to you." He said between kisses.

"You're always good t'me, baby, so good." Tony pulled back to undo the buttons on Steve's shirt, helping him take it off before dropping it on the floor, followed by his own shirt.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing down Steve's neck.

"Love you, too..." He noised softly at the kisses, running hands down Tony's back gently. "But you've done so much for me. I could never hope to do as much for you."

"You do so much, babe. Just being here is more than enough," Tony murmured, sitting back so Steve could sit up, "You're my _soulmate_. I couldn't ask for more."

Steve pulled Tony into a hug, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He kissed along it lovingly in an understood thanks. Tony gently wrapped his arms around Steve, slowly massaging his thumbs into the dimples of his back while kissing Steve's collar, sucking on the bones to leave red marks dotting his skin.

"I love you."

“Love you, too." Steve hummed, back arching at the touches and kisses. He ran his hands up and down along Tony's upper back sweetly, keeping them held close together.

"You're such a cheesy romantic," Tony mumbled, laughing into Steve's skin, "Such a cheesy _person_."

He got his thumbs under Steve's boxer briefs, slowly tugging them off.

"Hopeless romantic. Just can't help it. RomComs are definitely a weakness." He chuckled softly, lifting his hips to help Tony out. "And there is nothing wrong with being a little cheesy."

“As long as you don't make me watch The Notebook, I think we're good."

Tony's briefs were long gone, letting himself curl onto Steve's body for a moment, preening under the skin to skin contact.

"Yeah, we're good. Won't make you watch it." Steve noised softly, running his fingers along each inch of Tony's skin slowly.

"I'd have to break the disk if you did," Tony chuckled, kissing Steve's cheek.

He slowly reached down to take Steve in hand, pumping him while nipping at his neck. Steve tilted his head back and keened as Tony moved his hand slowly, giving a small gasp at all the touches.

"If I had it, I would let you break it willingly." He said with a breathy laugh.

Tony smirked, kissing Steve's cheek while he pumped him faster, whispering encouragements.

"Close..." Steve warned softly in a moan, head resting against Tony's chest and nuzzling into it. "'m close already, Tony..."

"Good, baby, I want you close," Tony murmured, swiping precome off Steve's cock, "Want you so hot and heavy, baby."

He reached over into their nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube, quickly pouring it over his fingers and warming it up. Steve gave a quiet whine at the loss of Tony's hand working him, hips almost tilting up to follow the man's hand.

He watched Tony anxiously and hard as he slicked up his fingers. "Please..." the blond spoke quietly, “Please...”

"Shhh, I'm gettin' there," Tony soothed, gently pushing a finger in up to the knuckle.

He let Steve adjust before slipping in a second one, leaning down to kiss his neck and scissor him open.

"Mmm, s'good--" Steve noised in praise, moving with Tony as the man worked. "Feels good, baby--can take more, though..." He assured.

Tony nodded and slipped in a third finger, spreading him apart much quicker. "You're already so loose f'me, babe, been playin' with yourself when I'm not around?" he murmured, pulling his fingers out to slick his already hard cock up, positioning himself under Steve. Tony massaged his thumbs into Steve's hips before pushing in, resting so Steve could take time to adjust. Steve's eyes fluttered shut for the moment as Tony pushed in, trying to keep his breathing slow as he adjusted.

"You're always around, how could I?" He smirked up at Tony, rolling his hips when he was ready.

"You have your ways." Tony slowly started to thrust, leaning down to capture Steve's lips.

"Love you," he breathed.

"Love you. Man, I love you." He breathed back, pulling Tony into another kiss. He hummed against Tony's lips, threading his fingers through dark locks.

Tony got his hands under Steve's hips, thrusting deeper into him.

"Come on babe, I can feel you getting tight," he replied huskily, "Come on, Steve."

Steve's head lolled back, moaning as Tony thrusted into him and hit his sweet spot over and over. He came with a shaky sigh, eyes closed and a blissful expression set on his face. Tony groaned when he felt Steve clench around him, only managing a few more thrusts before coming, bent over Steve with stars dancing in his eyes.

"Fuck," he whispered.

Steve took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly with a content sigh. He leaned his face up and left soft and tender kisses on Tony's face, humming happily. Tony murmured at the kisses, smooching Steve's nose before slowly pulling out, collapsing into a heap beside him. He sighed happily, curling up into Steve's warmth.

"You're perfect." Steve hummed against Tony's cheek, resting his head against him. "So perfect to me. Wouldn't change a thing--" he grinned happily.

"Well, that's why we're soulmates, dummy," Tony chuckled, closing his eyes, "Literally made f'each other."

Steve nodded softly in agreement, just letting the comfort of Tony's body with his help him drift off into sleep with his lover.

* * *

Tony stirred in his sleep, waking with a jolt next to Steve. He took a careful breath and slowly relaxed his hands from his boyfriend's shirt, trying to settle himself down. He nudged Steve's chin with the top of his head, pressing kisses to his bruised collarbones.

The blond peeked an eye open, blinking sleepily as he felt Tony move. He nuzzled the top of Tony's head lovingly.

"Hey... Whazzamatter?" Steve asked through a sleepy mumble.

"Don' feel good," he mumbled, whining softly, "Head hurts."

Tony curled up to Steve as much as he could, whimpering.

"I wonder why?" Steve asked in concern. "Is it just like a headache? Or worse? I can go get you some pain reliever?"

"Probably just house allergies," Tony snuffled, "It is allergy season. And cold season."

"Mmm, poor baby." Steve soothed, hugging Tony close. "I know the feeling. I used to have so many bad allergies. Not so many anymore, but they are still there."

He rubbed Tony's back comfortingly. "We'll get you taking care of. Some juice, something warm to eat, and some cold medicine."

Tony pouted, snuffling into Steve's chest.

"I'll be fine," he snorted.

Steve huffed softly, playing with Tony's hair. "If that’s true, then you aren't allowed to sniffle and pout at me about it."

"Meanie," Tony whined, tugging on Steve's shirt, "That's _mean_."

He blinked his doe eyes up at Steve, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Well, it’s either let me take care of you or not complain." Steve explained, kissing Tony's lips quickly. "It’s your choice, babe."

"Ooooh, how're y'gonna take care a'me, Steeeeve," Tony hummed, nuzzling at Steve's neck, "You know I'll always complain."

Steve grinned. "Well, if you don't feel good, then it'll be with a lot of TLC." He chuckled, snuggling Tony back. "And cold medicine."

Tony frowned, pouting again.

"Why aren't you playing _along_ ," he whined again, "You can make me feel _much_ better--" He paused. "We can talk about it if you want."

"Wait, I'm lost now." Steve said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Talk about what?"

"I mean, if you don't want to, just tell me. Push me off the bed," Tony teased, leaning up on his elbows over Steve.

"I'm not going to push you off the bed, Tony." Steve huffed softly. "I'd still like to know _exactly_ what you're wanting."

Tony sat up and bit his lip in faux nervousness, straddling Steve and putting his hands on his chest.

"Want you t'take care of me, _Sir_ ," he murmured, trailing a hand over Steve's nipple, "Haven't been good for you lately."

 _Oh. Right._ Tony had wanted him to do what the younger had done before they moved.

"No you haven't." He scolded lightly. "You've been acting up here and there more often, haven't you Tony?"

"Yes, Sir," Tony replied softly, a blush covering his cheeks, "I've been really naughty lately. You said you'd promised me a lesson or two."

"I did." He replied, loving how Tony blushed. "I heard from Steven's caretaker what you two had been doing at school, and I am very disappointed in you for it."

"It wasn't my _fault_!" Tony exclaimed, crocodile tears brimming in the corners of his eyes, " _Steve_ said he wanted t'show me somethin' and I didn't know it'd escalate that far--"

"Tears will not sway me, Anthony. I don't believe it for a second." Steve responded calmly but firm. "Across my legs, please." He stated, patting his lap over the blankets.

Tony whined in his throat, shaking his head.

"No, no, please," he whimpered, "I'm _sorry_ , really, we didn't hurt anyone--"

Steve gave him a small look.

"You may not have hurt anyone, but it is the fact that you have been having sexual relations at school--at your age, no less-- that makes it bad, Tony." He scolded. "Now, either you will come here across my lap now or I'll have to bring out my belt. Do you want that?"

"But I'm old 'nough!" Tony kept protesting, a tiny scowl on his face, "I was ready, and Steve was ready, and we were real careful!"

He stuck out his bottom lip again, wiping away his tears.

"It's not _fair_!"

"It would have been different if it weren't at school, Tony. You know that it’s against the rules. _That_ is why you are in trouble, mostly." Steve stated in an even tone, pointing towards his pair of pants on the floor.

"Now get my belt for me and lay across my lap."

"No, please, I won't do it again, I'm sorry," Tony babbled, biting his lip as he edged towards the side of the bed, whimpering softly, "Please, Sir--"

"Tony..." Steve said in an insistent tone, keeping his finger pointed down. "You have to take your punishment, or you won't learn. Belt. Now, please."

Tony held back a sniffle and slowly got Steve's belt off his jeans, handing it to him before standing awkwardly at the side of the bed, not moving towards his lap.

"Please, I said 'm sorry," Tony tried again, whining.

"I know you're sorry, but you have to learn." Steve said, folding his belt over once and patting at his lap.

Tony whimpered and laid himself over Steve's lap, trying to quell the arousal already building in his stomach. He put his head on the bed, clutching at the sheets while he waited with butterflies.

Steve ran a hand carefully over Tony's bare behind with a hum. "Now, how many times have you done that at school? And don't lie to me." He said softly.

Tony struggled for a second, whimpering into the bed.

"I don't _matter_ , yer gonna punish me anyway," he muttered, giving a few choice words under his breath.

"I want to know for your punishment." He stated softly, running his hand up Tony's back. "Need to know how many times I have to spank you, Tony."

He shivered under Steve's touch, trying to ignore the roll in his abdomen.

"Well, I don't _wanna_ tell you," Tony muttered, chewing on his lip, "I promised I wouldn't."

"Well, I know about it now, so that promise doesn't really apply right now." Steve explained. "Either you tell me and you get that number of swats, or I just get to pick how many which is probably going to be a lot more than the times you two messed around at school."

"I dunno 'bout that," Tony giggled to himself, hiding his smirk.

He cleared his throat.

"Only the once, Sir, I promise," Tony lied.

"Tony--" Steve said in a sing-song tone, but it sounded a bit threatening. "Now I know that is a flat out lie."

Tony whined again, scratching at the comforter.

"Fine," he muttered, sniffling, "That was our twenty-seventh time."

He paused.

"In that particular closet. Steve's got a pretty high limbo, but that's not _my_ fault."

Steve tried to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks, clearing his throat.

"So, there was obviously more. Considering you were found out under the bleachers." He pointed out, tapping the belt against his leg.

"The _bleachers_?" Tony whined, trying to wriggle out from Steve's grasp, "That--we didn't get caught, nobody--"

He managed to get out from Steve's arm, yelping as he was yanked back.

"You stay right here." Steve insisted, swatting Tony once lightly with his hand. "That's where you were found. That's why you were sent to the principal. So obviously you were caught."

Tony shrugged, a tiny blush on his face. "Well, we didn't get caught very far _along_. At least we had our pants on. Er, Steve did." He grinned cheekily, curling into the arousal rolling in his stomach.

"You sound so pleased with yourself." He answered, light pink creeping up his cheeks. "That'll change. Anymore you'd like to own up to, Anthony?"

"Might as well get it all out and over with, yeah? Steve _really_ likes fucking me over the principal's desk. Kinda like yours."

He gently grinded Steve's lap, looking back at him with a cheeky grin. Steve let out a small groan as Tony ground against him.

"Steve seemed like such a good boy. And you make it sound like he's the one stirring this up. How do you even manage to get in the principal's office to do that without him knowing?"

Tony shrugged.

"I didn't say it was during school hours," he purred, "Steve _is_ good. Sometimes it's my idea. Most times. The closet was his idea though."

"Probably because it wasn't out where most people would walk in." He figured, looking to Tony carefully. "So what number does that all total up to?"

Tony fidgeted, tightly fisting the sheets.

"Over sixty," he replied in a barely audible voice, "At least twice for the past two months--"

"Anthony Stark!" Steve said in faux appall. "I can see that the swats will not be enough. I'll have to up your punishment."

He set the belt lightly across Tony's bottom before he would start swatting. "Twenty swats. One for every four times. Then we will deal with the rest in store."

"But Sir--"

"Now I want you to count aloud each swat for me." He instructed. "You have to learn somehow, Tony."

Steve began the swats shortly after, not too much to hurt, but enough to sting.

"One--"

Tony bit his lip, holding back a moan from the pain flickering up his back.

"Two--Three, _Fuck_ \--"

"Fuck isn't a number, Tony. That's four." Steve pointed out, starting the swats again.

"Five-- Six--" Tony couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, moaning into the bed. "S-seven--" he groaned, "Eight--"

They continued with this until twenty was reached, Steve softly soothing Tony's bottom, red and sore.

"We are going to let the hurt go away for a couple of minutes. Then you are going to lay down on the bed for me. Still on your stomach."

"Yessir."

Tony tried not to squirm under the pleasure in his spine, blinking away the buildup of tears in his eyes. He waited for Steve to pull him off his lap before laying down on the bed, barely able to resist grinding into the bed.

"You are just so eager. You enjoy getting punished, boy?" Steve hummed, going to grab the lube from the bedside table. He plucked a pillow and moved it to place under Tony's hips.

"Yes sir, love it," Tony panted, eagerly putting his hips up in the air, "Love your hands on m'ass, feels so good--"

"Y'do, huh?" Steve questioned, massaging Tony's cheeks gently. "You like when I do this?"

Tony moaned softly, feeling his cock twitch against the pillow.

"Yessir-- Sir, please--" he arched up into the touch, moaning breathily, "Please, please, Sir, need it--been so bad lately--"

"I dunno if I should, you being bad but you enjoying this." He purred, going to slick up his fingers and warm the lube up before tracing it lightly against Tony's entrance. "I think I should tease you a little--".

"Sir, please, I need more, _please_ ," Tony begged, broken whimpers dripping from his lips as he tried to push back onto Steve's finger, "I've been so naughty, need t'learn--"

"Ah-Ah. Have'ta behave." He said, inching his finger away when Tony moved to it before slipping in two fingers right off the bat.

"But Sir-- _fuck_."

Tony moaned, loud and unashamed as he rocked back onto Steve's fingers, cock throbbing from the arousal pounding through him.

"Please Sir, please, need you in me," he whimpered.

Steve raised an eyebrow to him, scissoring him just slightly. "You think you can handle it? Think you can handle my cock inside you without much prep, just splitting you open?" He hummed lowly.

"Yes sir, please, need your big cock to fill me up," Tony panted, "Make m'all loose, _please_."

He whined, barely holding back from rutting into the bed.

"So needy for it, aren't you?" He hummed, taking out his fingers and moving to go slick up his cock. "Is this how you are with that boyfriend of yours? So needy for him inside you, huh?" Steve asked as he slowly pushed into Tony.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck, feels so good," Tony groaned, rocking back onto Steve, "Move, dammit, need you--"

Steve smacked one of Tony's flanks, not moving otherwise just yet. "You are in no position to tell me what to do. This is punishment remember? So I will move when I choose to."

Tony whined high in his throat, almost crying from the overstimulation shooting up his spine.

"Yessir, anythin' f'you, sir," he moaned, taking a deep breath.

"Good boy..." Steve whispered softly before starting to move his hips and beginning to thrust gently. He reached up and ran his fingers softly through Tony's hair.

Tony whimpered pitifully, almost tearing the sheets from how hard he gripped them; he rolled his hips back, gasping in pleasure as Steve hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Sir, please, can't last--" Tony slurred.

Steve was bent over Tony as he thrust, kissing and panting softly along his neck.

"You can come. Just a little more and you will. Come for me, Tony. You'll feel so good, I promise ya." He whispered against Tony's ear as he thrust deep into him.

"Yessir," Tony moaned, barely able to get his hand wrapped around his cock before he came, covering the sheets in white stripes.

He cried out and groaned softly, trying to stay upright with stars dancing in his eyes. Steve followed right along with Tony, feeling him clench harshly around him and coming with a loud moan. He laid against Tony's back as he fell, leaving open mouth kisses along it. Tony panted heavily, already feeling the arousal building in his gut again.

"Steve," he whined, guttural moans coming from his throat.

He felt Steve pull out, staying down on his elbows. When Steve pulled away, he sat back a bit, leaning on his arms and panting softly as his head still swam.

"You okay?" He asked softly, eyes closed for the moment.

"More than okay," Tony breathed, still trying to catch his breath, "More than okay. Better than okay."

He shifted over to lay down next to Steve, still throbbing with pleasure.

"I might even go again in a few minutes," he laughed breathily.

"So needy." Steve joked back quietly, looking over and kissing Tony deeply. "Glad ya feel okay, though."

"More than okay. I have a higher pain tolerance than most, Rogers," Tony panted, kissing him back, "I wanna do that again. A lot."

Steve huffed a small chuckle.

"I dunno about _a lot_ , but every so often won't be bad." He hummed, moving Tony to lay the man's head on his chest.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, until Steve spoke again.

"Hey, this is off topic, but I thought about it earlier." He started. "I figured that since we have our own place now, maybe we could invite just your mother for a few days? That way you can enjoy time with her and I can meet her without Howard causing trouble with the meeting, y'know?"

Tony paused then nodded, still panting into Steve's chest.

"Yeah, let's get the place all cleaned up and ready and I'll have Mama come over," Tony hummed, kissing Steve's chest.

"That'll be good." He hummed, running his hands through Tony's hair sweetly. "The good thing is that since we just moved, there isn't much to clean. We'll need to go grocery shopping, though. I want to make a nice dinner for her when she first comes to visit."

"We'll have to dust some, but yeah. Just food. I'll dig out my cookbook, and you can try your hand at Mama's chicken cacciatore. It's my childhood favorite." Tony hummed happily into Steve's touch, preening under the care.

Steve was a little nervous for making something Tony's mom would make and then her eating it herself. She'll really get her chance to judge him then.

"Are you sure she'll like me? We haven't even invited her over yet and I'm nervous about meeting her."

"Honey, don't worry. Mama likes _everyone_. It's her Italian blood," Tony replied gently, "Don't overthink it."

He hummed and kissed Steve's cheek, reaching up to play with his hair.

"Italian, huh?" He hummed into the touches. "You're part Italian?"

"Yep. Howard is too, but he and Maria moved to the states when they were first married. It's where my olive-y complexion comes from."

"Well that makes sense of why you have a nice, tan body, too." Steve chuckled, wrapping arms around Tony. "I'm Irish. So that explains why I'm so white." He laughed.

"Your blush is so prominent on your skin, though. Like a porcelain doll," Tony murmured, "Your freckles are cute. Hell, you're just cute in general. Case closed."

"You're adorable." Steve stated happily, kissing Tony's nose with a hum and a grin.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure the paint is dry now." He pointed out, tracing small shapes on Tony's skin.

"And?" Tony grinned, trailing his hand down to Steve's abs. "It can wait."

"Oh, can it?" Steve smirked, pulling Tony to lay on top of him.  "And what will it wait on, hm?"

"How many more times we can go. You just work me up so _bad_ , Steve, good Lord," Tony breathed, leaning down to capture his lips.

Steve kissed back happily, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist as they kissed. "I blame hormones. You're still young and those things are killer. Make you want it so easily. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"I'm pretty sure the soul bond makes me more needy, too," Tony mumbled, kissing down Steve's jaw, "Just want you and need you, Steve, need _everything_ \--"

"And I want to give you everything, Tony. Everything I can give." He answered sweetly, eyes fluttering closed. "I love you so much. I just want to take care of you... Keep you safe and loved..."

"Always take care of me," Tony breathed, groaning at his words, "You turn me on so bad, Steve. _So_ bad."

He sat up, face completely flushed and cock twitching with need. Steve leaned up, moving closer to Tony and leaning in to trail kisses down his chest. He trailed them all the way down to below Tony's waist and started to kiss along his cock.

"Fuck, Steve--"

Tony pulled him off for a second, kissing below his ear.

"Whaddya wanna do, babe?" He murmured, "Tell me what you want b'fore we get started."

"Wanna make you feel good." He hummed, looking up at Tony. "Want you to feel good, baby. That's all I want."

"But you _always_ make me feel good. What do _you_ want?"

Tony petted his chest, biting his lip nervously. Steve moved to place small kisses onto Tony's neck and along his chin.

"I want us--" _Kiss._ "--To make love--" _Kiss._ "--Nice and slow..." _Kiss_. "Can we do that?"

Tony nodded, moaning softly into his kisses.

"You wanna do the honors or me?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around Steve.

"Would you...please?" He asked softly, nuzzling Tony's cheek. "We could switch off somewhere in-between if you wanted to."

Tony kissed him silent, bringing his hands up to cup Steve's cheeks. He kissed on his lips and nose and jaw and forehead and any available skin expanse in reach, gently pushing him back down onto the bed.

"I love you," Tony murmured, giving Steve's jaw a light nip before grabbing the lube from its place on the nightstand.

"Love you, too. So, so much." He whispered back, noising at all of the kisses and touches. "I don't know what I would do if I had never met you." He ran his hands along Tony's body carefully, touching every bit he could lovingly.

 _Be completely sex deprived and not learn that you love to wear frilly things_ , Tony thought to himself, slowly moving down Steve's body to kiss his skin, tracing fingers over scars and moles, memorizing him like a map.

"You're so gorgeous, Stevie," Tony mumbled, gently kissing his inner thigh, "So gorgeous."

Steve let out a soft breath as Tony roam his body, shivering slightly as the kisses came to his bottom lip.

"And you are sweet." He answered back with a hum. "Sweet, kind, and caring to me always. I got so lucky. So, so lucky." He said softly, eyes shutting for a moment.

"I'm the real lucky one," Tony muttered to himself, nosing at Steve's thigh before sitting up, covering his fingers and lube and warming it up, leaning back down to gently prod at his entrance.

"Relax for me, babe," Tony murmured.

He nodded softly and took a few slow breaths to relax as Tony's finger was slipped in, slow and smooth. Steve made a soft noise as Tony started to slowly wiggle the digit. Tony slowly worked Steve open, slipping in a second finger once he was sure he was loose enough. Leaning up, Tony kissed at Steve's navel, still scissoring him open.

"Feels good." Steve noised sweetly as Tony worked, loving both sensation. He could feel his cock harden more and more to match up with what Tony did to him. "So good, baby."

Tony kissed him silent, easily slipping in a third finger; once he was sure Steve was loose enough, he slicked up his already hardened cock, quickly replacing his fingers. Steve moaned as Tony slipped in, rolling his hips to meet the other's.

"Ah, yes-- mo ghrá taibhseach ... Feel so good in me--".

_My gorgeous love._

"Fuck--" Tony laughed breathily, slowly thrusting into Steve. "Ti amo più che la luna, oltre le stelle, tu sei il mio tutto," he muttered under his breathed, getting his hands under Steve's back to help anchor himself.

_I love you more than the moon, beyond the stars, you are my everything._

"That was beautiful." Steve said before he groaned softly with Tony's movements. "Definitely wanna hear more of that." Steve grinned sweetly. He place his hands on the back of Tony's neck and ran his fingers through in encouragement.

"Non posso esprimere quanto ti amo, Steve," Tony panted, still keeping a slow pace, "la mia anima gemella, il mio vero amore, un marito di essere e un protettore e _mio_ amante."

 _I cannot express how much I love you, Steve, my soulmate, my true love, a husband and a protector and_ my _lover._

 Steve leaned his head onto Tony's shoulder, moving to kiss on his collarbone.

"Cibé rud a dúirt tú go raibh go hálainn ... Tá do guth ceol binn." He whispered sweetly. "Is breá liom tú le mo chroí go, Tony. Tá tú go deo ann, nasctha le dom, croí agus anam."

_Whatever you said was beautiful…your voice is sweet music. I love you with all my heart, Tony. You are there forever linked to me, heart and soul._

Tony groaned low, pleasure pounding through his abdomen as Steve spoke.

"Your Irish is killing me," he mumbled in English, laughing as he buried his face in Steve's neck, "Don't think I can last much longer--"

"Right there with ya..." Steve said through a moan, rolling his hips with Tony's thrusts. "'Ya feel _so good_. Nice 'n slow, just so good--".

"Always good f'you, baby doll," Tony breathed, moaning into Steve's neck as he came.

He rode through his orgasm, crying out as he felt Steve clench around him, sending stars to his eyes. Steve's head lolled back as he came, feeling's Tony's warmth inside him as they rode it out. He laid them back on the bed slowly, pulling Tony into a loving kiss.

"Thank you, love." He purred happily, stroking small circles onto Tony's back.

"Did you _really_ just thank me for sex?" Tony snorted, pulling out gently before settling next to Steve, "I should feel offended. But I'm not." He grinned, smooching his cheek.

"You made me feel amazing. So I wanna thank you for that. Is that so wrong?" Steve grinned back happily, feeling sated. He kissed along Tony's face happily. "So thank you for that."

"Don't make me feel like a prostitute," Tony laughed, "Don't thank me for sex, love. You can thank me by returning the favor _later_ \--"

He grinned, easily capturing Steve's lips. Steve giggled against Tony's lips, brushing their noses together for a moment.

"Yeah, later." He grinned sweetly. "There better be one time that you'll only speak to me in Italian the whole time, too. So you know."

"I speak fluent French, Italian, Greek, and a couple other languages," Tony hummed, slipping a hand down to squeeze Steve's butt, "I mean, if it turns you on to speak different languages, I'll fuck you to Latin, if you want."

"The different languages don't turn me on. Just the way you say them." He purred at the squeeze. "Comes from your lips smooth as velvet."

Tony smirked, gently skirting his fingers down to Steve's leaking entrance.

"It's a gift," he purred back, "I just know how to turn you on."

Steve groaned softly at Tony's touch, wriggling softly.

"Still sensitive..." He pointed out, kissing Tony's chest.

"I know babe, I like seeing you squirm," Tony hummed, easily slipping in a finger, "You're so gorgeous like this."

He captured Steve's lips, slowly tugging his hips closer to his own.

"Mmh--" Steve moaned against Tony's lips, whining softly as their hips brushed. He gasped softly when their lips parted.

"Y'just like to play with me, don't cha?"

"I do. My sex drive is _so_ off the ground right now," Tony growled, slipping in a second finger, "And you're so pretty all begging for it and all."

"Ngh..." He moaned, shivering from the second finger. "Tony... Gonna be too soon..." He breathed, eyes fluttering closed.

"You want me to stop?"

Tony pulled his hands away, shifting so their contact was cut off. He gave Steve a concerned look, putting his hands under the pillow.

"No. No no no, I don't. I don't." Steve whined as the touch was gone. "Please. _Please_."

"Mmm, nope, too soon," Tony chided with a shake of his head, scooting away, "Unless, of course, you're needy _again_. Always a needy thing."

"It’s because you got me started again. That's _mean_." He grumbled. "Don't just leave me like this."

Tony shrugged.

"Oops," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss Steve's cheek, "A little delayed gratification never hurt anyone, love."

"Jerk." Steve pouted, moving around on the bed a bit with a groan. He needed something, dammit. Steve moved to run his hand down along his cock for some friction, getting his hand smacked away.

"No," Tony scolded, "Don't touch yourself. You said it was too soon, so you'll have to wait."

He raised an eyebrow at the other, leaning up in his elbows.

Steve groaned, head falling back onto his pillow. "That was before you started messin' with meee..." He griped, trying to think of other things to calm himself down.

Tony laughed at his whines, tugging Steve up over him.

"Whining gets you nowhere," he scolded lightly, slipping his fingers back up to Steve's hole, "Sometimes. I like hearing you beg for it, though."

"Ah!" Steve shuddered, hips moving to press against Tony's. "'Whining will get me nowhere', huh? Sure seems to work well for you."

"When I'm under, I whine _much_ more than I usually do," Tony replied in a clipped voice, easily scissoring Steve open again, "And you know you like it."

"Well, I'm not going to deny that." Steve gasped, rocking back onto Tony's fingers with a moan.

Tony smirked, stretching Steve out with three fingers.

"You'd look real pretty with a huge dildo up your ass, tearing you apart, don't you think?" He asked casually, "Nipple clamps, cock cage, whole shabam. See how far I can push this body of yours."

Steve moaned deeply as Tony's fingers worked him apart, head laying against Tony's chest. "I only... I only know what one of those things are." He gasped, moving with Tony's fingers in need.

"Mmm, you might like them all. Depends on if your pain turns into pleasure," Tony replied, brushing his fingers against Steve's sweet spot, "I'd love to see you all shy and writhing on my desk."

"Tony, please. _Please_. Need you, please. Ah, damn..." He whined as Tony continued to hit at his spot. He panted against Tony's chest, hands gripping at the sheets.

"Do you? I think you can come from me just doing this," Tony hummed back, now scraping his nails, "Think you can do that? Make a mess, babe."

" _T--Tony_ \--!" He moaned loudly and rocked back desperately on Tony's fingers, hitting his spot over and over and over. "Yes, yes, _yes_ \--!" He cried out before coming all over Tony's chest with a harsh gasp.

Tony hummed, slowly slipping his fingers out of Steve. "You're beautiful when you do that. Got such a beautiful color to your face," he mumbled, sitting up slightly.

He got his arms around Steve, managing to carry him the few steps to the en suite, huffing as he lowered him into their jet tub.

"You--are heavy," he wheezed, laughing as he turned on the hot water, "Very heavy."

Steve panted softly, wincing a bit as he lowered down. "Jus' cuz muscle weighs a lot..." He murmured, sighing in the water. "Y'comin' in with me?" He asked softly.

"Gonna get you clean, honey. You've had a busy night and need to get to bed," Tony replied gently, starting to clean him off, "We'll cuddle on top of the comforter, and we'll wash the sheets when we get up."

"M'kay..." He sighed, shutting his eyes as Tony cleaned him. "And t'morrow, we'll invite your mom over and clean up f'her."

"Mhm. Of course, sweetheart."

Tony finished cleaning up Steve before wiping himself down, letting the murky water drain while helping Steve up, drying him off and leading him back to their room. He dug out underwear and sweats for Steve, helping him into the clothes before tugging the clean comforter over the sheets, laying him down. Steve moved to curl around Tony as soon as the man laid down in the bed next to him, humming sleepily and content.

"Love you so much, Tony." He whispered, leaving a light kiss on Tony's lips before falling straight to sleep.

"Love you too. Love you so goddamed much," Tony whispered, content to stroke his hair before he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It needed to happen, snuggles, declarations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death

They slept well into the morning, having a relaxed and peaceful sleep. Steve was the first to wake, eyes opening to a great sight. Rays of light poked in through their window, laying delicately on Tony's face. He reached out to stroke the man's cheek in a feather-light caress.

Tony's lips twitched into a smile at the touch, slowly waking him up. "G'morning, babe," he mumbled, yawning and snuggling closer to him, "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, like a baby. You?" He said happily, softly kissing Tony's cheek. "Sorry I woke you. The light was hitting you just right. I was admiring." he hummed.

"Admire all you want," Tony laughed, burrowing himself into Steve's chest, "I think I need a couple more hours. Still tired. And cold."

He sighed happily, pressing his cold nose against Steve's breastbone.

"I can go get you a warm blanket and get you covered. I'm sorta wide awake now." He said softly. "I could let you sleep a little longer and I can go finish up on the mural and start cleaning a bit? Make some coffee for when you're up?"

"Mmm."

Tony sighed and rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, I'll get up. I'll be dragging for a bit though," he yawned, swinging himself out of bed.

Steve rolled his eyes softly, moving to kiss Tony's lips sweetly. "I'll go make us some coffee and some bacon and eggs."

"God, you're amazing," Tony groaned, kissing him back, "I'm gonna hop in the shower and I'll meet you downstairs, 'kay?" He grinned, grabbing a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

"Alright. Food should be done by the time you're out." He called back, heading down into the kitchen to get things started.

Tony stretched again before getting in the shower, sighing happily under the spray; after breakfast, he'd call Maria, and Lord knows she might bring Howard with her. He grunted at the thought, quickly washing himself up. Rushing down the stairs, Tony breathed in the scent of fresh coffee and breakfast, sidling right up to Steve.

"Oh my god. I'm going to gain so much weight," Tony snorted, smooching his cheek.

He grinned, filling up his plate before grabbing his cup of coffee.

"I'll call Mama after breakfast. She might bring Howard, but hopefully not. She's been trying to get us to tolerate each other," Tony sighed between mouthfuls.

"Well, at least she is doing it with good intentions." Steve hummed, making his plate, “What do you think’ll happen if she _does_ bring Howard?”

"I honestly don't know what'll happen," Tony mumbled, standing to grab the remote. He clicked on the television and turned to CNN, watching the DOW run across the bottom.

"....And in other breaking news, Weapons Designer Howard Stark and wife Maria Stark were involved in a combusted pile-up out on route 17. Authorities have not pulled a survivor from the pile up; though there has not been an official statement, it is obvious that no one could have lived through the blaze that engulfed the automobiles. Their son, Anthony Stark, is expected to take over the company---"

Steve quickly looked to Tony, heart sinking in his chest at the news and just the expression on the man's face.

"Oh my G-- Tony, I'm--" Steve stuttered, unsure of what he should do. He didn't know how Tony would react to what happened.

Tony sat back quietly in his chair, putting his coffee cup on the table with shaky hands. Drawing his knees up, he clicked the TV off, giving himself a second to process the information.

"I think I'm gonna hold off on that phone call," Tony said weakly, feeling guilt bubble up in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve whispered quietly, moving to wrap his arms around Tony comfortingly. "I can't imagine-- I--I'm sorry that happened..."

Tony kept it in, slowly getting up and melting into Steve's arms, tucking his head into his neck. He bit back his sobs, body shaking as he gripped to Steve.

"Mama--" he whispered, voice cracking till he finally cried into Steve's shoulder.

Steve stayed silent, unsure what to say. Nothing he said was going to bring either of them back. All he could do was be with Tony through this and help him make it the best he could. It was all a lot to just take in, the crash, right after planning to invite them, and now the whole company is going to be thrust at Tony? Steve just hugged him close, running soothing hands along the younger's back.

"Fuck, S-steve--"

Tony lost it; he scrabbled for purchase on Steve's back, heavy sobs escaping his lips. He knew his phone was going off in his pocket, probably calls from Clint, Tasha, Bruce and the rest, but he couldn't handle it.

He _can't_ handle it.

"I can't do this, Steve," Tony finally whispered, voice hoarse as he calmed down, only to start crying again.

"Yes you can." Steve assured, softly shushing Tony to calm him down. "It may not seem like it right now, but you _can_. No doubt your friends will help you. I'll sure as hell help you the best I can. I know it’s hard now, but..." He swallowed at the lump in his throat. "It gets better... It takes time, but it gets better."

Sniffling, Tony nodded, still crying into Steve's shirt. He whimpered, trying to swallow breathes before completely collapsing against Steve. Steve helped keep Tony up for the moment, holding his close and tight.

"Here, we're gonna move to the couch, okay? I'll get blankets to cuddle around us."

Nodding, Tony stumbled to the couch, curling up into the soft pillows. He choked on spittle, shivering until Steve came back with blankets.

"Here we go..." Steve hummed, building almost a nest around them in blankets. He cuddled carefully around Tony, just letting him cry and shedding a few tears himself. Steve felt for him. The best thing that they could do for now was just give time to let Tony grieve.

"I'm glad y'here," he whispered weakly, closing his eyes and curling into Steve's warmth. Tony sniffled again, trying to stop himself from crying too hard; Steve's shirt was wet enough, as it was.

"I'll always be here for you, Tony. Especially at times like this." Steve assured, kissing the top of Tony's head. "Too much for a person to handle alone."

Tony could only whimper in response, eventually crying himself to sleep in Steve's arms. His snores were louder than usual, accompanied by the occasional whine. Steve tried to fall asleep with Tony, just feeling the man exhausted in his arms. He nuzzled the other's cheeks gently, wiping away the leftover tears before finally being able to drift off.

* * *

 Tony slept deeply, waking up peacefully, not remembering the day before. He yawned and stretched, immediately concerned to see tear tracks on Steve's face.

"Steve?" He croaked, before the world came crashing down on him again.

"Tony..." Steve said, sleepily and apologetic. He could see the sadness in Tony's expression take form again, wanting so bad to make the pain go away. "Y'slept a long time..."

He nodded, taking a breath and gulping down his grief.

"Yeah, I needed it. Pep's gonna be calling me to come in, no doubt she and Bruce and them have been texting me--" Tony sighed into Steve's chest, forcing himself to breathe and not think.

Steve ran his hand along Tony's back softly. "If you gotta come in, then I'll come with you. Help you out as much as I can." He said kissing Tony's temple.

Tony sniffled, nodding again as he sat up.

"Okay. Okay, I need--phone, coffee, shower, you showering with me in case I fall over, ah, a blanket, and Clint should be over if he texted me--"

Steve hugged him close again, shushing Tony softly. "Slow down. Just breathe Tony, and take everything a step at a time, sweetheart. I'll go get your phone and make some coffee, okay?"

"No, no, I'll get my phone, it's just on the table-- Coffee would be lovely, I would ask for Irish coffee, but I don't have any whiskey on me."

Tony kissed Steve, putting his nose on his pulse point before standing and shuffling to his phone, starting to answer messages.

"Okay. I'll be back." Steve assured, kissing Tony back gently before heading to the kitchen. He made up the coffee and some oatmeal for them to eat real quick before coming back into the living room.

Tony hung up the phone, sighing at the new messages filling his phone.

"Clint, Nat, Pep and maybe Bruce are on their way."

"That’s good. Good they can be here for you." Steve hummed, sitting down next to Tony and handing him his coffee and oatmeal. "Here. Eat this. Get something in your stomach."

"I'm.....I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." Tony pushed the food away, going to back to his phone. It was only a minute until his stomach growled, eliciting a sigh from him.

Steve looked to him softly, glancing to his stomach and back. "I think your stomach is thinking differently, hon. I can make something else if oatmeal's not your thing."

Tony sighed, curling up to himself.

"I don't think I _can_ eat, Steve. I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Whining, Tony slumped down on the couch, holding back a sniffle.

"Fine. If you wanna feed me, I want lots of bread. White bread. Toasted. With butter. Sick toast," he muttered, sighing at the knock on the door, "I'll get it."

Steve rubbed comfortingly at Tony's shoulders before he had gotten up to get the door, getting up as well to head into the kitchen. At the door was Clint and Natasha, coming in and moving straight to Tony for a hug.

"We're so sorry, kid." Nat said softly, genuine sympathy in her voice.

"Thanks, Tasha," Tony replied miserably, tugging both of them down so he could lay across their laps, "I don't even know what to feel now. It's all--it's moving really fast, even for me."

He buried his face in Natasha's stomach, inhaling her scent of lavender and jasmine, instantly feeling his nerves be soothed.

"Sometimes it takes a while for the initial shock to completely pass. Once that happens, you'll know. Grief all comes in stages." She explained, petting at his hair and humming softly.

Steve came back in with toast and tea for everyone, setting it on the coffee table. "Thank you guys for coming. It really means a lot right now."

"Always there for him," Clint replied weakly, "Always."

Tony choked back another sob, eventually crying again once his stomach started to growl.

"Fuck," he echoed.

Steve rubbed at Tony's back softly, kissing at his temple.

"Shh... That’s right, just let it out Tony. Just let it out." He said softly, trying to soothe him.

"Fuck, I love you guys," he sobbed, turning to kiss Steve back. Tony choked on his tears, eventually mustering up the strength to try and calm himself down so he could eat.

The group all took care in comforting Tony so he stayed calm as he tried to eat. Tear-soggy toast never tasted good. There was another ring of the doorbell, Steve going up this time to get it.

"Does Tony Stark live here, I want to be sure I got the right address." A strawberry blonde woman said, standing tall in the doorway.

"It depends on who's asking." Steve stated carefully. He didn't know if she was press or not. That was the last thing needed right now.

"Oh. I'm Pepper Potts. I'm a good friend of Tony's." She stated, extending her hand for a shake which Steve warmly took.

"Pepper. I'm sorry, Tony's mentioned you but I didn't know what you looked like. I'm Steve Rogers. Please come in, we're all in the living room."

"Pep?" Tony croaked, sitting up from Clint's warm lap. He poked his head over the couch, a weak smile on his tired face, "Hey you."

He waited for Pepper to come over so he could put his face in her stomach, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Cuddle pile in our guest room?" Tony asked softly, "It can fit all of us--probably."

"Of course. I'll go build us all up a big blanket nest in there, I guess." Steve hummed, going towards the guest room to get things started.

Pepper looked down at Tony, rubbing at his back. "So, um. Who is that guy exactly?" She whispered at Tony, a bit curious since she had never saw him before. And here he was, helping when only people close to Tony were here helping.

"Steve? Steve's m'soulmate," Tony hummed, managing to smile up at Pepper, "I wanted you guys to meet, but we were so busy with moving--"

He clambered off all them and stretched, grabbing all of them to drag them up to the guest room.

"I wish you guys could've met under better circumstances," Tony sniffled.

"Oh, Tony..." Pepper said softly, wrapping an arm around him. "I know the circumstances aren't great, but I'm happy that you got your soulmate. Glad you had someone here with you." She said, kissing Tony's forehead as they walked into the room.

A big pallet was made on the floor, tons of blankets to make everything comfortable. Tony pulled away from Pepper to lay down on the pallets, pulling Steve to his front and latching onto him.

"I love you," he whispered, soon relaxing as the others scooted up to him, body warmth filling him.

"I love you, too. Very much." Steve whispered back, hugging Tony to him. "We'll help you through this. You'll get through okay, I promise."

He let everyone snuggle up around them, feeling a bit strange since he barely knew the people, but that soon subsided. It was all there as a comfort. Tony fell asleep amidst their combined warmth; when he woke, he had been moved back to his bed with just Steve, exhaustion clear on the elder’s face.

"Steve?" Tony slurred, completely confused, "Wha's wrong?"

"Everyone else was well wide awake after a while and got a little antsy. So I brought you up to bed. It got late though, so they're asleep in the guest room now, I think. It’s a little before midnight, now." Steve explained all with a yawn.

Tony nodded, shuffling closer to Steve.

"M'head hurts," he mumbled, "M'all stuffy. Too much crying."

Steve nodded and moved towards Tony, stroking at his hair. "I know. But it’s good to get it all out. Cry until you can't anymore." He said with a soft sigh, shutting his eyes for the moment.

Tony nodded, sighing into Steve's shirt.

"I gotta sign papers tomorrow. Today. Later today," he mumbled, "I think--I think if I keep myself busy, I'll be okay till the funeral."

His lip quivered, but he kept himself under control.

"Just don't overdo yourself, okay? It won't be good to be both emotionally and physically drained." Steve said quietly, giving Tony a warm squeeze. "Trust me, it makes things worse."

"I'm gonna leave my lab alone for a bit. Maybe drag mini-me up here," he murmured, putting a hand on his forehead, "Yeah, that sounds good. I haven't played with him in a while, and I should. Poor guy."

"Whatever you need to do, hon. And I'm sure Dummy misses being played with. The little joker might be able to lighten things up a bit." Steve answered with a slightly sad smile. "We could use a good chuckle."

"Yeah, oil smoothies will most likely give you indigestion, not a laugh," Tony giggled, despite himself, "Oh, God, we just all need to laugh. But you know what's so fucking horrible about all this? I'm not even crying over Howard. Bastard deserved it."

"Understandable. With what he did, it’s horrible to say, but he doesn't deserve your tears." Steve grunted softly, kissing at Tony's face. "No one who hurts you terribly deserves them."

"That tickles," Tony laughed quietly, teasingly pushing Steve away, "You're such a protective thing, y'know? Maybe it's the bond."

Steve smiled back softly, lightly playing footsie with Tony as their legs were tangled. "I'm always protective of the people I care for. The bond just intensifies it with you. Plus, you're one of the few left on that list."

"There'll be more. I think you and Bruce and Clint get along well," Tony hummed, putting his cold feet up on Steve's thigh, "I should get Bruce over here, but I'm afraid if I do he might try to bring 'sorry for you loss' gifts. Well, I might rethink that, given your schoolgirl outfit's still hung up and hasn't been used again--"

"You and that outfit." Steve said jokingly, shivering slightly at Tony's feet. "But yeah, Bruce and Clint seem cool. And they all seem to be there for you, so that's all I could ask for."

"We joke that we're a super-secret boy band," Tony laughed, tucking his face into Steve's neck, "I _do_ like that outfit. Love it. You're so gorgeous in lace."

"Hmm, well we can look into it or other things more sometime soon." Steve said, a smirk on his lips. "Maybe for your birthday since that'll be coming up soon, right? And you'll officially be a big boy." He teased playfully with a laugh.

Tony flushed at that, nuzzling at Steve's neck.

"Yeah, definitely. When Bruce comes you can talk with him,” he murmured, “And I _really_ wish I was up for sex right now. I'd make you call me that all night."

Steve grinned at Tony, kissing the top of his head.

"Well, after this is sorted out and you feel a little better, then we can do that. And you'll be my big boy." He hummed, yawning softly. "But right now, it’s late."

Tony nodded, curling up into Steve's warmth.

"Okay," he mumbled sleepily, gently kissing at Steve's breastbone.

Sighing happily, Tony fell asleep against Steve's warm body, a tiny smile on his lips. Steve hummed at the kisses, letting his eyes shut as Tony settled. Once they were shut, he was out like a light, emotional exhaustion of the past two days taking him under.

* * *

 

The next few days were brutal. Finances had to be put in order, the funeral had to be attended to, emotions had to be put in order, and by the end of the week, Tony was just happy that he could relax with Dummy and Steve, sort of back to their regular routine, now that all the guests had left.

"Hey Steve?"

The blond looked over from where he had been playing almost a game of fetch with Dummy, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, Tony? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I love you," he replied, curling up in his blanket, "I miss your warmth, though. Miss some other things from you since we've always had people over--"

Dummy whirred in a slightly disgusted sound, eliciting a laugh from Tony.

"Hush, you. You're old enough to hear this stuff."

Steve chuckled softly at the bot’s noise, moving closer to Tony and snuggling up close to him.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry it got to the point of missing me when I'm right here." He hummed softly, kissing Tony's cheek. "We just had a lot going on."

"At least it's settled down for a while," Tony murmured, kissing at Steve's collar, "We've got a couple weeks before I need to get back to inventing stuff."

He nuzzled at Steve's neck, slowly wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"That's enough time to catch up a bit on our personal time." Steve sighed, carding his fingers into Tony's hair lovingly. "And we can do whatever you'd want to do."

"You know what I want, Rogers. It's been two weeks and my bond is throbbing," Tony muttered, gently sucking on Steve's collar, "Carry me?"

Steve's eyes widened slightly at that, humming at the light sucking on his skin. He scooped Tony up into a bridal carry and walked quickly to the staircase, trying not to just run up the stairs.

"Eager," Tony pointed out, snorting a laugh, " _Really_ eager."

He grinned, kissing up to Steve's jaw. "Whatcha wanna do, babe?"

"Wanna make love to you. Slow and relaxed. Let me work you out from all the stress you have dealt with lately." Steve explained, gently setting Tony onto the bed. "Will you let me do that to you?"

Tony nodded, tugging his shirt off and tossing it aside.

"Love you," he murmured, running his hands up Steve's chest to tug his shirt off.

Steve leaned into the touch, stripping his shirt soon after.

"Love you too, Tony." He answered, leaning down and kissing Tony, tender and deep. "Need you to roll onto your stomach though. Okay?"

Tony flushed and nodded, rolling over and putting his head on a pillow.

"Why?" He asked, letting himself relax.

Steve moved to straddle Tony's back, hands grabbing on by the man's shoulders and rubbing into them gently. "Wanna massage you up first. Get rid of that stress."

"Oh my god." Tony moaned into his pillow, practically arching up into Steve's hands; he _loved_ massages, and he wasn't going to hold back on the noise.

"Feel good?" Steve asked with a smile at the noise, working well on Tony's shoulders and upper back until he could get knots out. "Ooh, you have a lot of tension, babe. When's the last time you've had someone work out your back?"

"Been a long time," Tony groaned, relaxing under the pressure, "Too damn long." He moaned loud and unashamedly, loosening under Steve's hands.

"Hmm, then I have my work cut out for me, no doubt." He hummed working out knots and leaving soothing kisses in each spot he finished with.

He continued this as he moved down, working deeply into Tony's lower back.

"Oh, fuck, Steve," Tony moaned, sighing happily as Steve worked, "That feels amazing, you have _no_ idea--"

"Then tell me so I have an idea." Steve purred against Tony's skin, hands making the curve of the brunet's ass. He kissed down along Tony's spine slow and lingering.

"It's real soothing," he slurred back, completely at Steve's mercy. Tony's groans were softer now, whimpering at a loss of contact.

Steve hummed softly as he finished up his work, tugging down at Tony's pants. "Feels like I got most of the knots out now." He stated, started to slowly massage Tony's cheeks.

"Yeah," Tony murmured back, raising his hips slightly, "Feels real good, Stevie."

He moaned, whimpering softly into his pillow. Steve moved over slightly to reach into the bedside table for the lube, squirting out some and slicking up his fingers.

"Wanna make you feel so good, Tony." He hummed, gently running a finger against Tony's entrance.

"Mmhm," Tony moaned, bucking back against Steve's finger, "Please, baby. Need you--been too long."

"Don't gotta beg, baby." Steve hummed, slowly pressing the finger in and moving it smoothly. "I got ya, Tony. Don't worry, I gotcha..."

Tony flushed, burying his face in his pillow while pushing back into Steve. He mewled softly, gently clutching at the sheets. Steve pressed in a few more fingers as he progressed, working Tony open nice and careful.

"This might be the tightest you've ever been with me. I'm surprised." The blond queried. He continued to stretch Tony, searching around for that sweet spot before he went any further.

"It's been _weeks_ , Steve, I can't exactly--oh _fuck_ \--"

He groaned, a tiny shiver going up his back as pleasure pulsed through his veins.

"There, Stevie, right there," Tony mewled.

"Right here?" Steve made sure, running his fingers over the spot again before pulling his fingers away. He quickly worked on slicking up his cock, lining up with Tony's entrance before slowly pressing in with a hum.

"Mmm--" Tony mewled into the bed, softly rocking back against Steve. "Need you, babe," he breathed, rolling his hips eagerly.

"I gotcha, baby. I gotcha..." Steve grunted softly as he started to thrust, nice and slow. He held onto Tony's hips gently as he moved, lifting him a bit.

"Y'feel so good, baby. Nice and tight--" he purred happily.

Tony gasped, face flushing more as he rolled his hips back, happily making noises into his pillow. "Feels good," he mumbled, "Y'real big, Stevie, fillin' me up--"

Steve rolled his hips and thrusted in a careful rhythm, focusing on making sure Tony felt good. He bent over the man as he moved, kissing sweetly along the brunet's neck and spine, trailing down nice and slow.

"I love you," Tony breathed, arching his back slightly to give Steve a better angle, "Love you so much." He moaned softly, already feeling the heat buildup in his stomach.

"Love you too, so, so much. Always will, Tony." Steve whispered back softly, reaching down to take Tony in his hand and pump him carefully. "Want to keep you feeling good and happy. Want you to be _so damn happy_."

Tony mewled, arms shaking as pleasure flowed through him, causing him to buck up into Steve's thrusts.

"Fuck, Steve, I--ah, not much longer--" he managed, turning his head to kiss the blond's cheek.

Steve turned to capture Tony's lips into a deep kiss, speeding up the rest of his movements slightly.

"Just relax and let go, Tony. Come when you feel you're gonna." He moaned, knowing he wouldn't last much longer himself. "This is about you. You feeling good, baby.

All Tony could do was whimper, only lasting a few more seconds before coming in Steve's hand, completely coating it, his chest and the bed in white stripes.

"Good boy, such a good boy." Steve praised, helping Tony through. The way Tony clenched around him soon brought him over, coming with a deep sigh and filling Tony up.

Tony dissolved into a babbling mess, breathy gasps escaping his lips as he felt Steve coat his insides; he gently pulled himself off Steve, collapsing onto the bed in a blissful heap.

"Felt _real_ good," he slurred.

"You’re so good, Tony." He said sweetly, kissing Tony's lips with a hum. "You feeling all right?”

"Mhm. Not sore at all," Tony murmured, kissing him back, "Gonna need to shower, though. And change the sheets."

"Of course." Steve grinned softly. "Made quite a mess, didn't ya?" He chuckled, brushing Tony's hair back. "Glad you're not sore, though."

Tony blushed, nibbling on his bottom lip before nodding.

"I'm gonna shower," he murmured softly, grabbing a quick kiss before getting up, stretching and picking out clothes for the day as he moved to the bathroom.

Steve smiled softly to him as he got up. "All right. Guess I'll clean things up in here, then." He sighed wistfully, grabbing up the sheets.

Tony quickly cleaned and trimmed himself, running a hand through his hair before stepping back into his bedroom, stretching happily.

"Hey you," he grinned, kissing Steve's cheek.

"Hey--" Steve grinned, kissing him back and wrapping arms around his waist. "Sheets are in the wash, dinner's in the oven, and we have about 45 minutes to spend until it’s done. What would you like to do?"

"Wanna finish the mural?" Tony suggested, kissing his cheek, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Hmm... It'd be nice to finish the mural up. All we need is our lettering, so it shouldn't take too long. So that would be perfect." Steve smiled back, kissing Tony's nose. "Let’s head up."

Tony nodded, taking Steve's hand and following him up to the painting room, staring lovingly at their nearly finished mural. "What do you want me to do?"

Steve went to grab the paint and brushes they would use, setting it in front of the mural.

"Okay, you take the silver paint and paint my tattoo onto my silhouette, and I'll take the gold and paint yours."

Tony nodded, grabbing the brush and visioning Steve's mark, taking a second to trace it with his finger before starting to paint. Steve glanced at Tony's tattoo, moving to paint it on. He used the Victorian lettering that Tony had wanted, moving his brush fluidly.

"All right. Your’s is done. And when you get done, we'll leave the light on for a little bit then see if it glows in the dark." He hummed happily.

Tony couldn't help but watch Steve paint, watching his innate concentration as he painted _his_ tattoo; gulping, Tony tried his hardest to replicate Steve's tattoo.

"How come you look so nervous?" Steve asked curiously, watching Tony work. "You're doing perfect, Tony."

"Don't wanna mess up," Tony replied softly once he'd finished and stepped back from the wall.

He smiled happily, giving Steve a loving glance. "It's perfect, y'know."

Steve smiled back to him, glancing at the mural.

"Our own stamp on our place." Steve hummed. "I'm happy you had the idea to do this. I love it. I love you.".

"You love a lot of things," Tony snorted, going over to kiss Steve's cheek, "Love you too, cheeseball."

"Maybe I love a lot of things, but a lot of those things involve you, so--" He shrugged with a dopey grin, smooching Tony's lips.

"Cheeseball," Tony smooched him back, laughing, "How did I get stuck with a cheesy soulmate? Hmm?"

"The same way I got stuck with a brilliant one; I haven't the slightest idea." Steve smiled back sweetly. "Now, let’s go fix up dinner before it gets burned up."

"Steeeeve," Tony whined, trailing after him anyway, "It's too _early_ to eat."

He groaned dramatically, completely leaning his weight on the blond.

"Then we can take it out for now and heat it up later. Because it’s already been cooking." The blond chuckled, patting the man's arm. "If it’s too early to eat, then what is it a good time to do, then?"

"Other stuff." Tony grinned, batting his eyelashes up at Steve. "Please?"

Steve rolled his eyes lovingly, kissing the top of Tony's head.

"Let me take it out of the oven so I don't burn the house down first, huh?" He grinned, moving to the kitchen.

"Fineee," Tony grumbled, slumping down on one of the island stools.

He sighed loudly, pouting up at Steve.

"Such a pouty baby." Steve teased, putting everything away for now and turning the stove and oven off. "All right. _Now_ is everything up to snuff with what you wanna do?"

"You know you love me," Tony grunted, sliding off the stool.

He buried himself in Steve's chest, already running his hands up his shirt.

Steve hummed at the touch, running his hands along Tony's sides. "What're ya doing there, mister?" He grinned down at him.

"Nothin'." Tony shrugged innocently, starting to play with Steve's belt buckle.

"You're terrible." He sighed softly with a smirk. "You just got a shower not long ago, hon."

"I'm not terrible, and you know I'd have to later anyway," He rolled his eyes, tugging Steve back towards the stairs, "Please?"

Tony turned doe eyes up to Steve, sticking his bottom lip out ever so slightly.

"You're lucky your eyes do what they do to me." Steve teased, leaning down and kissing Tony. "Sheets are still in the dryer."

Tony groaned loudly before a smirk slowly spread over his face. "Desks don't require sheets," he hummed, nosing at Steve's chest.

Steve's eyebrows quirked up softly, smirking back to him. "You are correct, they don't." He hummed back, moving up the stairs carefully to their room.

Tony happily trailed in front of Steve, blinking innocent eyes up at him. "Whatcha wanna do, babe?"

"Your turn." He answered softly, running his hands along Tony's chest. "Do what you'd like, but your turn."

"My turn?" Tony squinted up at him, "Gotta define things a little, Stevie."

"Your turn to top." He answered.  Steve leaned in to kiss at Tony's neck, nipping gently on his collarbone. "Please?"

Tony grinned, smooching Steve's cheek. "Yeah, of course," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, "You just like being fucked over my desk, Rogers." Tony couldn't hold back his chuckle, kissing at Steve's jaw.

"S'not true." Steve murmured, leaning with the kisses and stroking at Tony's sides. "I just like when you fuck me in general. Feels great."

"Well if it's not true, we can wait for the sheets," Tony replied, hopping back an inch, out of Steve's touch, "Right?" He grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out.

Steve pouted over at Tony, giving him sad puppy dog eyes. Two could play at this game.

"Don't get me all started then leave me again." He said sadly. "Are you really going to be mean to me, Mr. Stark?"

"I don't know, am I?" Tony could only grin smugly as he opened the top drawer desk, pulling out his glasses and slipping them on, giving Steve a look.

"I really hope not. I enjoy being your PA." Steve said coyly. "But I just can't work for a boss who'll be mean to me, Mr. Stark.".

"Oh, Steven, Steven, _Steven_. I'd _never_ purposefully be mean to you," Tony replied, sitting back in his desk chair. He paused. "Unless, of course, that's what you want."

Steve shook his head softly.  "I do not want that, Mr. Stark. I came here to inform you that I'd like respect in the workplace. From you and the coworkers. They all seem to think I'm sleeping with you for a raise with how often I visit your office."

"Well, kid, you're definitely sleeping with me, but not for a raise. Are you suggesting I sleep with all them?" Tony hummed, putting his feet up on the desk, "How do you plan on resolving this issue of yours, Steven?"

Steve gripped his hands in his lap, looking down in thought. "I...I don't know, Mr. Stark... I just want to know for sure that I'm with you for more than just a job or some quick rattle of desk drawers." He said quietly. "If I knew, then maybe their rumors wouldn't bother me as much."

Tony blinked. "Kid--you mean the world to me," he replied softly, "You're not some fling and fuck, if that's what you're thinkin'. I want to keep you around, if you'll let me."

"Show me." He asked, gazing up at Tony from where he was sitting. "If you show me somehow, I'll believe. And I'll keep my job with you."

Tony nodded, standing and pulling Steve to his feet. He brought him over to his side of the desk, getting him to sit. Tony slotted himself between Steve's legs, pulling the blond down for a kiss, plunging his tongue down his throat with a groan. Steve kissed back with a soft moan, cupping Tony's face with his hands, sucking and running his tongue over the other's in a passionate kiss.

Slowly, Tony tugged Steve's shirt up, pulling back to toss it aside, running his hands up his chest. "You're so gorgeous, holy fuck," Tony breathed, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently biting on it, sucking it sensitive before moving onto the next one.

The blond keened at the attention, leaning into it and moving to run his hands all along Tony's chest. He tugged Tony closer to him with his legs, wrapping around the man's waist. Tony kissed at Steve's breastbone while working his jeans, having him lift his hips up to get them off.

"Lookit you, boy," he purred, taking Steve's legs and propping them up on the desk, "So nice and spread for me, hm?"

Tony kept his legs apart while he nosed at Steve's crotch, mouthing at his cock through his briefs.

"Sir--" Steve shivered in want, hips twitching up slightly as Tony mouthed against his cock straining against his briefs. "Please don't tease me."

"Mmm, never a tease," Tony chuckled, tugging Steve's briefs off and tossing them aside.

He kissed the head of his cock before taking him in his mouth, scraping his teeth down Steve's length. Steve mewled gently, hand shooting down to rake through Tony's hair.

"Y'feel good. Always feel good, sir." He praised as Tony worked him down, breathing softly.

Tony waited to feel Steve's cock nudge the back of his throat before swallowing, pulling off slowly.

"You believe me yet, kid?" He breathed, shucking his own shirt aside and stepping out of his jeans, "Or y'still need convincing?"

Tony pulled lube out of one of the desk drawers, coating his fingers before circling around Steve's entrance, easily pushing two in up to the knuckle.

"Ah--! Damn it..." He said under his breath with a small wince, waiting to adjust to the feeling. Once he did, Steve rocked his hips down onto Tony's fingers.

"Still need convincin'." He breathed. "Wanna know it’s not just for my body, Mr. Stark.".

"Never just f'y'body," Tony breathed, taking his already hard cock out and lubing himself up, "Much more than that."

He quickly stretched Steve up to three fingers, teasing his sweet spot before taking them out and lining himself up, slowly pushing into Steve. Steve groaned as Tony pressed in, hands moving to grasp at Tony's back as he adjusted. He nodded to give the other the okay to move.

"Want ya to tell me..." He gasped out as Tony started a slow rhythm. "Wanna know what more than that."

"Love y'for you, Steve," Tony breathed, slowly thrusting into him, "Love that y'always smell like home and y'so _warm_ \--"

He buried his face in Steve's neck, biting and licking at his pulse.

"Love that y’ _mine_ ," he growled.

"So possessive--" Steve grinned, heart fluttering at Tony's words. He moved with Tony, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck and just loving the feeling Tony gave him. "I love that you're caring to me. That you let me mother hen you even when you don't want it." Steve huffed out in a chuckle. "I love that you're a comfort to me and that--ah-- you take me as I am..."

"I'm gonna take you, that's for sure," Tony muttered, digging his fingers into Steve's ass, pulling him closer for a better angle, "You're so perfect, so fucking _perfect,_ Stevie.”

Steve winced at digging fingers, but was moaning from the angle. It had Tony hitting his sweet spot almost every time. " _There_ \--" He mewled "Right there please, Tony, _please_."

Tony leaned in to nibble at the pulse in Steve's neck, moving his hands up to the blond's back to give him an anchor; he pounded into Steve, having to brace himself against the desk so he could reach down to jerk him off.

It was all just so much all at once, leaving Steve just a noisy mess. He couldn't even form the words to warn Tony as he got close, coming hard soon after and vision whiting out for a moment.

"F-f-- _ahh_ , Steve--" Tony moaned, biting his lip harshly when he felt the blond clench tightly with orgasm. He buried himself to the hilt before coming himself, putting his head on Steve's shoulder to try and gulp down air while watching the stars swim in his eyes.

Steve went lax against the desk, panting and toes twitching as he started to fall from his high. He breathed heavily, trying to relax and reaching upwards to grasp at Tony.

"Got you, baby, I got you," Tony panted, gingerly pulling out of Steve and wrapping his arms around him.

He pulled Steve up, slowly taking him to their bathroom, helping him down into the bathtub. Tony flicked the hot water on, laughing breathlessly as he pushed Steve's sweaty bangs to the side.

"M'ere..." Steve slurred as he sat in the bath, making small, grabbing hands towards Tony's face. "Come in with me, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, shoosh," Tony soothed, easing himself into the bath in front of Steve, relaxing into his warm chest.

He sighed happily, flicking off the tap once it'd filled the tub.

"I love you," Tony mumbled, "So much more than you know."

"Love you too." Steve said back tiredly, kissing the nape of Tony neck lazily. "I meant all that I said early, by the way. Every word."

"You are such a cheeseball," Tony snorted, leaning back to kiss Steve's cheek, "Once we get out of here, clothes and couch snuggles. M'too tired to make the bed." He smiled lazily, tracing shapes on Steve's chest with his finger.

"Sounds good to me." Steve hummed, eyes closing at the touches. "Ah-AhCHOO!!!"

" _FUCK_ \--"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter to counteract what's happened so far. Also, lots of blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated!!! 
> 
> TW: Dom/Sub, Drinking

Tony was way too startled by the sneeze, turning around with wide eyes at Steve. Immediately, he slapped a hand to Steve's forehead, grumbling to himself.

"Get cleaned up, I want you to be able to detox from the heat so I can take your temperature," Tony grumbled, already in the process of cleaning himself up.

Steve blinked over at Tony softly, nose making a small sniffle as he slowly went about cleaning himself.

"It’s not bad, Tony. Jus'a sneeze. It usually takes a lot for me to get sick, ba-- _ACHOO_!"

"Yep. You're coming down with something because I _distinctly_ remember you telling me you don't have allergies," Tony quipped back, gingerly stepping out of the tub, "No noises, mister. I'm gonna get dressed and make the bed up with winter sheets to keep you warm."

He leaned down and smooched Steve's forehead, bustling about to pull on boxers and sweats before going to get sheets. The blond smiled softly at the way Tony was worried of him getting sick, not knowing how he would react. He could wind up a worse mother hen than Steve.

Steve had another quick couple of sneezes before deciding to carefully try and venture out of the tub and grab a towel to dry off. When Tony was done making the bed and covering it in piles of blankets, he popped his head back into the bathroom, smiling at Steve in his pajamas.

"C'mon you," he murmured, "Bedtime."

"First ya say it’s too early for dinner, but now you're making me go to bed?" Steve grumbled as he dried off his hair, walking towards the bed regardless.

"You are sick. _Bed_."

Tony shooed Steve in under the blankets, tucking him in under the mound of fleece.

"Get some sleep, and when you wake up I'll take your temperature," Tony hummed, smooching his temple, "I'll be back later."

Steve huffed softly under the blankets, giving Tony a careful look as he started to leave.

"Later? Where are you going to be?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to finish dinner and see the guests out, and I'll come back up--" He flushed faintly. "--clean the desk and do some paperwork while you sleep."

Tony nodded, flitting out the door to start his tasks before Steve could argue. The blond sighed as Tony went on his way, a shiver running up his spine as he curled up under the blankets for warmth. Curled up in a ball and encased in his cocoon of blankets, Steve quickly fell to sleep.

Tony finished up dinner before poking his head into the guest room, smiling fondly at the tiny notes left for him from Pepper and Natasha; he tossed their sheets in the laundry room and grabbed the huge stack of papers left for him, swiping the windex and making his way upstairs. He couldn’t hold back his grin at watching Steve sleep, wiping down the desk before starting on his mound of homework.

Steve tossed and turned in his sleep, temperature flashing from hot to cold. Under the blankets was too warm but out of the blankets was freezing. He whined softly in sleep, nose sniffling as he snored softly.

Tony looked up from his papers, scooting out from the desk to put a hand to Steve's forehead.

"You're burning up, baby," he mumbled, retucking the blankets in around him.

"S'hot..." Steve grumbled half asleep, a shiver leaving his body regardless. He leaned into Tony's hand, cool skin on his forehead.

"I know you're hot, sweetie, it's the fever," Tony murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Steve's temple, "You need to let it run its course, okay? Give it a bit, and we'll get you back in the shower later to help. Alright, honey?"

He brushed his fingers through Steve's hair, sighing softly.

Steve gave a gentle nod, eyes still shut. "Haven't been sick in a long time..." He sniffled. "Sometimes I forget how much I hate it. I'm in good hands, though...Thank you, Tony..."

"Mmhm. Shush. Sleep," Tony chuckled, "You'll feel better when you wake up, okay? I'm right over there if you need me."

He gave Steve another kiss before going back to his desk, attacking his mountain of papers again.

"Love you." He whispered softly as Tony walked away, falling straight to sleep once more. He snored slightly with his nose stuffed up a bit, snuggling into his pillow.

"Oh my god, you're so cute," Tony snickered, smiling fondly at his snores, "Jesus Christ, I'm so in love with you." He sighed and laughed again, putting a hand through his hair.

Steve slept heavily for a good five hours before snuffling awake, breathing tiredly through his mouth.

"Tony...?" He called out quietly, searching for the other as he glanced around the room.

"Hold on, baby," Tony replied, finishing his signature before standing and going to Steve's bedside, "Morning, sickly. Er, night. Morning. It's almost midnight."

He smoothed Steve's hair back, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Still stuffy and hot." He murmured, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I don't get sick too often anymore, but when I do, it hits me hard..." Steve hummed gently, leaning into Tony's touch sweetly. His skin felt nice and cool against his face.

"Yeah baby, you're still burning," Tony sighed, "I'm gonna go get you some tylenol."

He quickly retrieved the medicine and a glass of water from the bathroom, helping Steve sit up to give him the dosage. Steve took the medicine, guzzling down the rest of the glass of water afterwards. He laid back down in the bed, looking up at Tony with tired eyes.

"When my fever breaks, will you lay with me?" He asked softly. "I shouldn't be contagious then if I am now."

"I'll lay down _next_ to you," Tony joked, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Yeah, baby. We'll cuddle. Promise."

He ruffled Steve's hair again, before getting up to finish his papers for Pepper.

"You know what I meant." Steve said with a small grin, gently smacking Tony's arm as he left for the desk again. "How're the papers going, by the way?"

"Almost done. About thirty left," he sighed, sitting heavily in his swirly chair, "There's a hell of a lot of stuff I'm getting, man. I think I'm gonna donate most of it to charity. I don't really need forty cars, do I?"

Tony groaned and put his head on the desk, whining pathetically.

"Where would we even _put_ forty cars?" Steve croaked out in surprise. It was a lot to even imagine one person having.

"We could take one to have as a spare if something happens to yours or my bike." He offered. "Donating the rest would be nice, though."

Tony snorted, laughing at the papers.

"Oh my god, I'm totally keeping the soccer mom minivan. If they all move in, we'll need it," he laughed, "And my favorite car, my Benz, in case--" He paused. "--The rest will be donated," he finished lamely.

Steve looked to him gently, a bit confused.

"Why'd you pause?" He asked softly. "You sounded so excited and then...blah."

"Well, I'm a futurist, so my reasons will sound dumb," Tony chuckled, moving onto the next paper, "But I am excited."

"Tony, you are brilliant." He stated with a sigh. "Nothing you say will sound dumb. Trust me."

"We've already _talked_ about it, and it won't be for a good couple years down the road," Tony whined, "I'm just thinking, Stevie."

Steve thought about it for a minute before it finally clicked.

"Oh." He said simply. "Yeah, that may be a while yet, but that's a nice idea..."

"Shut up you," Tony grumbled, "Meanie."

Tony put the finished papers back, grinning over at Steve. "I'm kidding, sickly," he laughed, getting up to go back over to the bed, "About the mean part."

"I know. Or at least, I hoped." Steve answered, grinning back just slightly. "Now c'mere. Join me in my blanket cocoon."

"You're gross and sick," Tony pointed out, sitting cross-legged on top of the sheets, "You can stay in your germ nest without me." He laughed, leaning down to kiss Steve's pouty cheeks.

Steve huffed softly, close up his blankets and curling into them again. "You have a point. Don't like it though..." He hummed, at least inching as close as he could to Tony in the bed.

"I know you don't, bambi, but I _really_ don't want to get sick," Tony soothed, running his fingers through Steve's hair, "Unless you _want_ Bucky and Clint to come hen us for the next two days."

"Hmm... I don't want ya sick again..." He sighed, leaning into the touch. "Don't want you sick. Just don't like not getting to be close to you like normal."

"You've got a thing for touch, don't you?" Tony kept his hand in Steve's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Steve nodded softly with a hum.

"You feel cool right now, too. So I'm very into touch." He stated. "The only other person who touched me in loving ways was my ma. Everything else was getting hit by bullies." Steve said with a dry chuckle.

Tony frowned at that, brushing his bangs back.

"When you start to get a bit better, you can lay in my lap and I'll play with your hair, alright? We'll watch a movie together," he hummed, "Sound good?"

"'Course it does." Steve smiled up at Tony softly. "It sounds wonderful. Thank you." He sighed, eyes falling closed again, but staying awake.

"Mhm." Tony kept petting Steve's hair till the timer downstairs beeped, signaling dinner time. "Alright you, let's go eat, up and at 'em."

"You still had dinner cooking even though it’s after midnight?" Steve asked curiously, getting out of bed slowly and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

"Well, I re-heated it. I get hungry too, silly," Tony laughed, kissing Steve's cheek, "Mmm, you don't feel as warm to me, babe. After dinner we'll get you showered and we can settle for a movie."

Steve nodded as they walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with a sniffle. “Good. The sooner whatever this is is gone, the better. And a movie sounds great."

"It's probably just a twenty four hour buggy," Tony hummed, pulling their dinner out of the oven. He switched it off and quickly served up their plates, setting it at the table before sitting. "You alright?" Tony asked quietly, reaching over to take Steve's hand.

"Other than being sick? Yeah, I'll be okay." Steve answered, eating at his food carefully. "I've got someone taking care of me very well, so that's good." He smiled softly and gave Tony's hand a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"Are you sure?" Tony avoided the question, concern knitted in his brow, "You seem....sad. I dunno. Maybe it's just the sick." He pushed away his empty plate, turning doe eyes to Steve.

"It’s mostly the sick." He said, picking at the last of his food a bit. "I don't want to bring it up and make you mopey too since you've gotten a bit better."

"Steve." Tony sighed, holding Steve's hand with both of his. "I love you. You can tell me anything. Whatever you're feeling, I wanna be there to support you." He kissed Steve's knuckles, standing to clear their plates. "You don't have to tell me now, if it makes you uncomfortable. But I do want to know."

Steve sighed a soft breath, looking to their hands. "I just miss my ma, is all." He said quietly. "With the accident of your's and helping you deal with that, and then...some of the ways you treat me when we're just relaxed... I just get reminded of her more and more." He shook his head softly. "I'll be fine soon, though. It'll pass. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Tony felt like a kicked puppy. Of _course_ it was about Sarah. "I'm sorry, I've been real insensitive," he mumbled, packing up the leftovers and wiping the table down, "I was only doing what _my_ mother did to help _me_ feel better." He laughed weakly, a sniffle escaping his throat as he looked bleakly at the faucet of the sink.

"You haven't been insensitive, Tony." Steve reassured softly. "You've had a lot to deal with the past few days. I've had years to deal with this. It just resurfaced again in light of everything, but it'll die back down again, too. I've been more concerned with helping you through everything than that."

"I know, I know, but still," Tony frowned, "I--It didn't-- Come on. You and I are going to sleep together. Right now. Because I love you." He grabbed Steve's hand, attempting to drag him back upstairs.

Steve followed behind carefully to the bedroom, looking to Tony gently. "Alright... Will you be okay, though? I didn't want to get you feeling upset, Tony." He explained

He turned to face Steve, pushing what he was _trying_ to get across through their bond. Tony squeezed Steve's hand, pecking his lips before pushing him lightly onto the bed. "Get it now?"

Steve nodded softly, looking up at Tony as he settled into the bed. He made space next to him, patting beside him for Tony to lay down with him. Tony clambered on top of Steve, pressing his face into his neck after tugging the blankets up around them.

"Don't care if I get sick now, you'll be better in a few hours," Tony grumbled, sucking up Steve's warmth.

"Please don't get sick, though." Steve hoped with a light chuckle, wrapping his arms around Tony and hugging him close. "I love you. You in general make me feel a little better." He hummed.

“I love you too, cheeseball," Tony laughed, "Sleep, sickly. You need to get better in case I get sick." He snuggled up to Steve, easily falling asleep.

Steve kissed at the top of Tony's head ever so slightly as the brunet fell asleep atop of him, falling asleep himself soon after.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by; the lab was completely covered in grease and sweat, hard work and frustration thrown into upgrades for Dummy, new projects, and tinkerings for his AI system. Another 2 AM binge had Tony awake and covered in oil, blinking rapidly at the clock next to his computer. "Just another hour, then bed," he muttered to himself, eyeing the birthday messages already filtering onto his phone.

With Tony having been working constantly down in the lab, it gave Steve plenty of time to plan out what to do for Tony's birthday. He had the evening planned out, had gotten to talk with Bruce in private for help with part of the present. But with all of the time he had to himself, only really going down to the lab to at least make sure Tony was eating and bringing the man coffee, he missed Tony. So he was glad that that the man at least was going to take a break for his birthday.

Tony pushed himself away from his work, grabbing his phone and staggering to the steps, tromping up from the basement to the kitchen to get a drink. He carried his large glass of ice water up to his bed, smiling tiredly at the blond awake in bed.

"Wait up for me?" Tony joked, putting his cup down with a shaky hand before going to grab pajamas, "Come with me while I shower. I might fall over."

Steve nodded softly, smiling as he followed Tony into the bathroom. He brought Tony into a hug before he got all undressed for his shower, kissing his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, by the way." He whispered sweetly before pulling away and stripping down to get in the shower with Tony. "You don't get your bit of a present until later tonight, though. Got stuff planned." He hummed.

"Oh yeah. I can finally do illegal things legally," Tony laughed, leaning back against Steve's chest under the spray, "It’s good to know I can buy the _really_ good stuff. I need to make you a Sex on the Rocks--"

He sighed happily, scrubbing the grease and oil out of his hair and skin.

"I never been much of a drinker. At least not the hard stuff. A beer now and then when I'm hanging out with the guys." Steve explained, deciding to reach up and help wash out Tony's hair. "But I've never had a Sex on the Rocks. Have to tell me what’s needed so I can go get it for later."

"I'm gonna get it, and finally make a home bar like I've been wanting to," Tony replied excitedly, washing the soap out of his hair, "It's a tropical thing, with rum, cherry liquor--"

He kissed Steve's chest, shakily stepping out to dry off and slip into his favorite pajamas.

Steve smiled happily, seeing Tony excited for once in quite a while. "As long as you don't go overboard with it." He chuckled, drying off and getting redressed.

"I've always wanted to be a bartender. I'd have been good at it. I guess you'll just have to guinea pig my drinks. You and anyone else who wants one,” Tony joked.

Steve kissed Tony softly on the lips before carefully leading him to bed. "You are getting sleep before you go and get anything, though. You work yourself late a lot. It’s not healthy."

Tony snuggled under his sheets, sighing at the warmth. "I know, I know, but when I get a train of thought I gotta go with it," he grumbled, immediately sucking up to Steve's warmth.

"I know you do. But breaks are important. Otherwise that mind of your's won't function right, anyhow." Steve yawned, hugging Tony closer. "Sleep now, though. Talk about things later.”

"Yeah, yeah, mother hen," Tony grunted, putting his cold nose on Steve's chest. He sighed happily, easily sleeping away most of the morning. Yawning, he stretched, confused as to why the bed was cold. "Steve?" He slurred, poking one eye open.

Steve came in about a minute later, carrying a tray of warm food into the room with him.

"Morning." He hummed happily, carrying the tray to the bed. "Went and made you breakfast."

"You're a real sweetheart," Tony murmured, sitting up in bed so Steve could put the tray on his lap, "You got stuff planned for today, then, I'd assume." He yawned, poking at his food before shoveling it down, happily slurping at his coffee.

"Most of it is planned more for this evening, but I figured we could head out to the city for a bit today, do things you want to do." Steve explained with a hum, sitting next to Tony happily. "And I can give you your surprise later tonight--".

"Surprise? Oh my god," Tony pushed his empty plate aside, grinning at Steve, "The suspense is gonna kill me. Oh, fuck, can I guess? Hmm--"

He put his tongue between his teeth in thought, eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"I know I'm getting birthday sex. Right?"

Steve smirked at that softly, playing nonchalant. "That all depends on how good you are the rest of the day--" he teased with a chuckle. "Of course, Tony. You get regular sex normally, so of course you'll get birthday sex. Especially since you are a full-fledged adult now."

"I've _been_ a full-fledged adult, asshole," Tony grumbled, flicking his knee, "Mean to me on my birthday."

He clicked his tongue sarcastically, grinning at Steve. "How _much_ birthday sex?" Tony asked hopefully, scooting closer to Steve, "I don't have anything I really wanna do today--"

"Well that depends on how much you're wanting, birthday boy." Steve said sly. "But you still don't get the surprise until tonight, though."

Tony pouted, giving Steve doe eyes. "Meanie," he whined, sticking out his lower lip, "Very mean." With his pout, Tony put his breakfast dishes on the nightstand, biting his tongue as to not smile and give himself away.

"'m not mean. Just how things work." Steve hummed, leaning in to kiss Tony's lips gently. "I've planned things today, so good things come to those who wait, baby."

Tony sighed softly, holding back his giggle. "Alright, alright. I'll be good," he mumbled, kissing him back. He quickly changed into his day clothes, grabbing his tablet up from the table. "Wanna go upstairs and paint?"

Steve hummed softly and nodded gently. "As long as that's something you want to do, then I don't mind if we do." He said. "I just need to go to the bathroom real fast."

Tony nodded. "I'll meet you up there," he kissed Steve's cheek, grabbing his favorite blanket before heading up the stairs, nesting himself down close to Steve's easel.

Steve slipped into the bathroom for the moment, pulling his phone out of his pocket as soon as he closed the door and typing up a text.

_Change of plan. Doesn't want to go out, but we'll be upstairs for a while. You have a key, just be quiet coming in and text me when everyone coming is here._

_-SR_

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and headed up a level to the studio, finding Tony set next to his easel. The blond swooped in for a quick kiss.

"Whatcha doing there, babe?"

"If I said not working, would you believe me?" Tony laughed, kissing him back.

"Actually, I'm writing code for Dummy to learn how to shake hands," he grinned, turning the screen to Steve.

Tony looked out the window, a happy purr in his throat. "We should go for a walk. In the sunshine. Ooh-- there's a little bakery I wanted to try, they might have fresh scones this early--" Tony made eyes up at Steve again.

"Pleeaaase?"

"It's your birthday, we can do whatever you want to, Tony." Steve smiled softly at him. "Today's supposed to be pretty warm too, so a walk would be great. And I might get a bagel myself at that bakery. But yeah, we can go for a walk today."

"Alright, whenever you wanna go, then." Tony returned his attention to his tablet, typing away furiously at his code.

"It'd probably be a good idea to go now before I start on any painting or anything." Steve answered, mentally hoping they get out before anyone showed up. "It'd be a waste of paint at that point."

"Point." Tony left his stuff where he stood, flocking down the stairs to pull on his shoes, a hoodie, and fingerless gloves.

"C'mon slowpoke," Tony called, wallet in his pocket as he raced down the driveway.

Steve ran after Tony with a laugh, easily catching up with him.

"Who're you calling slowpoke?" He asked with a smirk, saddling beside him as they walked.

"Me, I'm so old," Tony wheezed, laughing, "You might have to carry me back if my knees give out." He took Steve's hand, leaning into his warmth as they trotted down the sidewalk.

"I'd be fine with that, but let’s try not to have your knees give out for your sake, huh?" Steve chuckled, leaning back against Tony's shoulder. "And if you're old, that must mean I'm ancient." He laughed warmly.

"Mmm, the ancient ones are priceless y'know," Tony hummed, shoving his other hand into his pocket, "So, have you thought about the cake? Or is that part of my surprise?"

Steve leaned over and smooched Tony's cheek. "I've got it all sorted out, don't you worry." He hummed confidently. "Who's to say I don't already have a cake made for you at home?"

"Me. I would have smelled it," Tony grumbled, kissing Steve's shoulder, "I trust it's good, tho-- hey!" He ran up to the bakery window, almost putting his hands on the glass.

"What're ya 'hey'ing, hon?" Steve asked curiously, walking up carefully beside the other.

"They're making bread," Tony replied, eyeing the bakers through the glass, "One of my favorite things to do as a kid was grab another kid and go watch this ancient man bake bread for _hours_. I loved his cinnamon rolls, Steve. They were _so_ good. Chewy and slightly uncooked and perfect--"

He sighed happily, nosing at Steve's shoulder. Steve hummed sweetly as Tony watched through the window inside, glad the man was reminded of something happy and nostalgic.

"Do you wanna go see if they'll let us watch a little while, then?" He suggested. "It could be sort of like when you were a kid?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be able to leave," Tony snorted, "and I want to save my appetite. We can stop in on the way back, but there's no way in hell I can go in there now."

He grinned, taking Steve's hand as he started walking again. Steve respected Tony's wishes, giving Tony's hand a squeeze as they continued walking. They made it to a small park, walking down the path as Steve heard someone playing music. A mandolin, of all things. As the music was starting to be heard better, he got an idea.

"You should dance with me." He smiled warmly.

"Dance--" Tony gave him a look, eyes widening slightly. "Really? Oh my god, well, okay-- you lead? You're taller." He pulled Steve closer to the musician, fitting a hand on his shoulder, other comfortable in Steve's hand.

Steve smiled softly, blushing slightly as he started to sway.

"Well, I don't know how to dance too _well_ , but I can do this at least." He explained softly, moving them to the beat of the music gently.

"I can teach you to waltz. Here, you go forward with your right foot first--"

Tony slowly led Steve through the three step waltz until they were seamlessly gliding over the pavement: another memory buried in Tony. Colorful flashbacks of himself in ballroom school with his mother nearly made him falter, but he caught himself in time, spinning out as the player strummed his last chord. Steve pulled Tony back in close at the end, pulling him into a soft kiss with a happy sigh.

"Thank you." Steve told him sweetly, then reaching into his pocket to pull out a few dollars and tossing it into the musician's case.

"You're the biggest cheeseball," Tony huffed, kissing his breastbone before they started to walk again, "But apparently, you don't know how to dance. I'll teach you to tango sometime--" He trailed off, leaning against Steve's shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't think I did _too_ bad at dancing." Steve chuckled, shoving Tony playfully as they walked. "But I'll take you up on dance lessons. That way, if you have a benefit to go to, we can sweep the other dancers with our skills."

Tony laughed, nearly stumbling at the shove, "Watch your strength there, bambi. Yeah, yes, next foundation benefit we'll dance, I mean-- are you ready for that?"

Tony glanced at Steve over his sunglasses.

"There's a reason I'm in a hoodie with sunglasses in May," He pointed out, "I don't want to do anything public you're uncomfortable with, babe."

Steve shrugged softly. "I don't think I'd mind it too bad, honestly. At least if I was exposed to it enough." He hummed in thought. "As long as people don't invade our complete and utter privacy." He said, giving Tony's hand a squeeze.

Tony nodded, squeezing his hand back. "We can talk more tonight, er, _tomorrow_. Leave sensitive subjects for days that aren't my birthday." He yawned, turning onto the opposite sidewalk to start heading home.

As they headed back, Steve felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Natasha. They were all there and in place. Perfect timing.

"You wanna stop by the bakery before we head home?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yes _please_." Tony was practically hopping by the time they got to the shop, picking out a loaf of bread and a blueberry scone before going back out to meet Steve. "Ready?"

"Yep. All ready to go." Steve replied with an unassuming smile, taking Tony's free hand in his as they headed back home. "Bread smells wonderful."

Everyone's car was parked in the back, unseen from the sides and front of the house as they came up on it. As he went to unlock the front door for them to go in, he opened the door up slowly and offered for Tony to go in first.

Tony gave him a side glance, but figured he was being his stupid chivalrous self as usual. Opening the door, Tony was met with loud shouts of _'Surprise!_ ' causing his mouth to hang open slightly at his friends in front of him. "Oh my god, Steve-- did you organize this? Holy _shit_."

"Happy Birthday!" Steve said happily, sweeping in and kissing Tony's cheek. Before he pulled away, he whispered softly in Tony's ear. "This isn't your special surprise for tonight, but it’s a main surprise--" he grinned, pulling away. "It’s your 21st, so we wanted to do something special, so why not a surprise party?"

"Oh my god," Tony grinned, "You managed to sneak a party past me. Kudos to you, Rogers." He hugged everyone, laughing at Bucky's glare. "Ohh, Buck, don't be upset I gave your number to a hot chick," he giggled.

Bucky's eyebrows perked up for the moment at that, looking to Steve for some explanation. The blond subtly gestured towards Natasha, Bucky turning to see her glancing back with a smirk. Bucky looked back at Tony with a quick look of approval before heading over towards the redhead.

Steve grinned over at Tony, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I can't take all the credit for sneaking it past you. I had the idea but called up Clint and Natasha to help with the setup. They're quick and quiet and that's just what was needed." He grinned.

"Rats. Y'all are a bunch of rats," Tony joked, hugging Steve back, "Well, let's get this party started, ladies. First _legal_ round, on me."

He grinned, going over to his liquor cabinet to pull down an old bottle of whiskey, setting shots up on the table. Everyone made a noise of approval as they migrated towards the table and grabbing a shot glass as they were poured.

Steve sent out a grinned across the table at the group, glass in hand. "On the count of three. One, two...three!"

They took their shots in one smooth motion, Steve coughing a little as it went down his throat. He wasn't very used to whiskey.

"Choke it down, babe. You'll get used to the burn. Another?" Tony grinned at the cheers, pouring another round. "One, two, three!"

"All right, before anything you end up eating starts to taste like liquor, I say we get out the cake." Steve said with a grin, moving towards one of the cabinets and reaching to pull out a large cake in a cake pan from the very top shelf.

"I told you I made you a cake. With you working, I was able to sneak it. Trust me." He smiled at Tony, setting the cake on the table.

"So _that's_ why you lit those candles," Tony complained, eagerly staring at the cake.

He sat at the head of the table, groaning as they started to chorus _'Happy Birthday'_.

"Don't remind me how old I am," Tony joked.

"Why not? It’s not old at all." Steve answered him with a chuckle. "If you're old, then we are all _really_ old."

"And you best not be calling _me_ old, especially." Natasha warned playfully, scooping up a small fingering of icing and booping it on the tip of Tony's nose.

"No ma’am, you're not old, you're not a day over nineteen," Tony laughed, licking the icing off his nose, "Alright, alright. Not old. Cut my cake so I can stuff it in."

He grinned, happily taking his piece and digging in.

"And after cake, back to the drinks?" Bucky asked, plucking a piece of cake up for himself.

"I suppose, if that what you all wanna do." Steve said with a shrug through a bite of cake. "But if we do, nobody is driving home tonight. There is plenty of room here, so you all would crash here." He explained sternly.

A loud groan erupted around the table.

"Tony, I love you and all, but we know your kinks are weird as _fuck_ , and I don't wanna hear you two banging all night," Clint drawled, flicking his eyes over to Steve, " _Again_."

Steve looked to him carefully, forcing the pink to stay off of his cheeks. "Again? When was there a first time?"

"Right after--when Nat, Pep and I stayed the night. Why _else_ would we leave?" Clint snorted, "Don't be naive, Rogers. I've heard _'Mister Stark'_ one too many--"

"Clint, shut up," Tony shoved a piece of cake in his face.

Steve cheeks managed to flush anyway, Bucky stifling a small chuckle. The blond huffed slightly, crossing his arms. "Well, if that's your issue, then you can either stay on this floor or in the guesthouse." He stated firm. "If we drink, no one's driving."

"Guesthouse it is! Cheers!" Clint grinned, everyone picking up another shot and throwing it back.

Tony snorted in laughter, leaning over to kiss Steve passionately in front of everyone, earning more groans. "I love you, thank you," he murmured, pinching Steve's behind.

"Not a problem, babe." Steve answered with a dopey grin on his face, causing Natasha to groan with a smirk.

 "We all have not drank enough yet for you two to be handsy already. Save it until you are tipsy, at least,” She muttered.

"You know it takes a good couple Russian gummy bears to even get me _close_ to tipsy, Nat," Tony laughed, pulling Steve down for another quick kiss, "Besides, if you don't like it, go to the guesthouse."

"We might take you up on that, Stark," Clint whistled, pulling Bucky and Nat to his sides, "You best keep the black lights away, though."

"No kidding. To put it in terms for Steve, the place would probably look like a painting by Jackson Pollock." Bucky chuckled, Steve giving him a playful punch in the arm.

"Don't be rude. Besides, that would just be our room, and you guys wouldn't be going in there anyway." Steve smirked, scooting closer to Tony.

"Oh ho ho, I meant _our_ room in the guest house, _Stevie_ ," Clint grinned, earning a groan from Tony.

"Alright, alright, fine. We'll save PDA for later," Tony muttered, making grabby hands for the whiskey, "But I don't want to get buzzed tonight. Only one more shot for me."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him softly, while Steve simply smiled at him.

"Good. That'll help with your surprise later tonight. Because I would like you to be coherent and know what’s going on." Steve hummed sweetly, taking himself one more shot as well.

"Bye!" Bruce yelled from his place, walking towards the back door, "If you all need me, I'll be trying to get _that_ out of my head."

"Agreed, man, agreed," Clint called, hands still on Bucky's and Nat's hips. He rolled his eyes, turning back to Tony, "Have fun sexing up sex on legs, here. If you need me, don't call. I've got a lady to please."

"Play nice, you guys!" Steve called with a laugh, sighing contently as the other headed out. "Now, was he calling you or me 'sex on legs'? And are all three of them winding up being a thing? I mean, I didn't think Clint for the type, to be honest." He hummed.

"He called you sex on legs, and Clint and Nat are a package deal," Tony laughed, moving to clean up the shot glasses and cake pan, "They'll be great together. I think Bucky will be able to keep Clint in line, and gives Nat someone to speak to." He paused. "He _does_ speak Russian, right? He looks it."

"He does. Rather fluently, actually." Steve stated with a nod. "He tried to teach me a little, but he just ended up confusing me." He said with a quick chuckle.

"Believe me, leave it to those that like it," Tony sighed, drying the glasses and stacking them away, "I've tried, but Natasha's a born and raised Russian. She talks circles around me."

He shrugged, putting the lid on the cake pan and pushing it to the side of the counter.

"Last gift?" Tony prodded hopefully.

Steve smirked over at Tony playfully, getting up to come and kiss his cheek real fast. "Go ahead and head on up to the bedroom and I'll meet you up there in a few minutes, alright?"

Eagerly, Tony nodded, nearly slipping as he dashed up the stairs, crawling on top of the bed to watch the door with ready eyes. The blond grinned at the apparent eagerness in Tony, heading off to change quickly and go upstairs.

"Tony, I need to speak with you about your current progress in my class." Steve said almost sternly, sauntering into the room dressed in suit pants, dress shirt. A pair of glasses framed on in and a ruler in his hands.

Tony's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, slowly climbing off the bed. "Yes, Sir?" he asked, eyes flicking down to the ruler.

Steve placed the ruler on the desk for now, sitting down on the desk and looking at Tony carefully. "You haven't been paying attention much in class." He stated, adjusting his tie a bit. "Now, I don't know if you are just constantly distracted by something, but every time I ask you for an answer, you don't know what I've been talking about."

"I---" Tony bit his lip, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "I am distracted, Sir," he continued, "Very, very distracted. I can't help it."

"Pray tell what always has you so very, very distracted?" Steve asked, crossing his legs slowly. "Because if you keep being distracted, you could go on the verge of failing my class."

Tony put his hands behind his back, a nervous blush rising on his face. "Well, I--ah, Sir, I can't tell you," he mumbled, "You wouldn't like it."

"What I _don't_ like is that you could be getting a poor grade in this class." Steve said softly.  "You're a brilliant student. All your other teachers say so. They say you ace their classes without hardly so much as a thought. Yet it’s my class you seem to be having trouble with."

Tony chewed his lip in thought, a tiny smile flickering onto his lips, if only for a moment. "I can't help it Sir, I'm too busy thinking about other things in your class," he mewled.

Steve leaned in slightly, elbows on his knees and hand pushing his glasses up.

"What are the things you think about that are more interesting than my history lectures?" He asked gently. "Is the way I teach too boring?"

"No, Sir, your lectures are _too_ invigorating," Tony replied shyly, looking down at his feet, "I can't help but stare at you, Sir."

The blond blinked at the other for the moment, giving a hum in thought.  "Your eyes are on me the whole time, yet you don't receive the lecture. What is it you think about as you stare at me, Tony?"

"I can't--I can't help but imagine your cock, Sir," Tony mumbled, trying so very hard not to laugh, "I can always tell that days you don't wear underwear, 'cause it’s really evident in your trousers."

Steve cleared his throat for the moment, uncrossing his legs and sitting up straight.

"Never knew you had such an observant and wandering eye, Mr. Stark." He stated carefully.

"I won't apologize, Sir, you really are fine to look at," Tony murmured, "I can't help but imagine what it's like to ride you, Sir. You're _huge_."

"No need to apologize. I actually find myself flattered that you think of me in such a way." Steve hummed, thinking for a moment. "There is still the matter of how you'll save your grade. In lieu of what you just told me, I think I have an idea that'll help your grade and may be within your interests--".

Tony flushed slightly, biting his lip. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Sir, please let me pass--anything you want," He begged.

Steve shook his head softly. "No, no. This is to benefit _you_ , Tony." He explained. "I'd like to hear first what _you_ would like to do for extra credit."

"I--ah, Sir, I figure you should punish me first," Tony stammered, glancing at the ruler.

"Well, I suppose so, if you feel you need punished." Steve sighed softly, picking up the ruler and lifting it under Tony's chin for a moment. He moved it side to side, examining Tony's face.

"Such intelligent eyes. I'm sort of glad these have been staring at me." He hummed, directing towards the desk. "Lean over the side please, Tony."

He did as he was told, slowly bending over the desk. Tony flicked open his belt, pushing his jeans to the floor and looking back at Steve with doe eyes.

"Thank you, Sir," he murmured.

Steve hummed, running the ruler along Tony's back. "Isn't your birthday today, Tony?" He asked in mock curiosity. "Think I should give you birthday swats?"

"Yessir, please, Sir." Tony put his head down on the desk, spreading his legs slightly.

"You seem to know the routine. Must get in trouble a lot," Steve murmured, starting up with a few gentle swats with the ruler, continuing until he reached twenty-one.

"I--ah, I do, Sir--" Tony put his head on the desk, breathing through his nose as he took his punishment, toes curling against the floor. He whined against the loss of heat from the ruler, looking back at Steve.

"You alright, Tony?" He asked softly, reaching to soothe Tony's bottom. "Now then, how would you like to earn your extra credit?"

"Much better," He murmured, leaning up to set his raw ass on the cool of the desk, "Sir, if I could, I'd suck you off and let you fuck me over your desk to earn my extra credit."

"I don't see why you couldn't." Steve stated, raising a brow.  "But before I do that, I need to know that you have some knowledge of American History. So we will do something fun." He explained. "I will ask you a question, and for every correct answer, an article of clothing comes off and you'll get to see what's hiding underneath. Fair?"

"I--ah, yes, yes Sir," Tony replied softly, slightly confused as he looked up at Steve from under his eyelashes, "Whenever you wanna ask, go ahead."

Steve hummed in thought for a moment as he tried for questions. "We'll start off simple; what did the thirteen stars stand for on the first America flag?"

"The original thirteen colonies," Tony replied easily, "May I request your shirt first, Sir?"

"You get an easy question, a small article goes first." He replied, undoing his tie and tossing it aside, then proceeding to undo the first three buttons of his shirt. A small bit of lace and powder blue material slightly peeked over the buttons.

"Who was the fifth president of the United States?"

"James Monroe," Tony breathed, toes curling at the sight of lace, "Definitely Monroe."

"Correct." Steve hummed, undoing the rest of his buttons, but leaving the shirt draped on him. "The technical names for the North and South during the Civil War?"

"Union and Confederacy, respectively." Tony's eyes went wide at the lingerie tight against Steve's chest. He whined high in his throat, feeling his cock twitch in his briefs.

"Correct. You like what you see, Tony?" He chuckled playfully, picking gently at a bow in the front. "When was the Declaration of Independence signed?"

"Seventeen seventy-six." Tony nodded eagerly, moving to reach out before bringing his arm back.

Steve smirked to him, unbuckling his belt and slipping it off. "You can look but no touching yet. One more question." He purred. "What two states joined and finished up our list of fifty?"

"Alaska and Hawaii, Alaska and Hawaii," Tony blurted, knowing his cock was completely obvious, straining in his underwear.

"Correct. One hundred percent on your quiz. Bonus points for your friend there." He smiled, slipping off his pants to reveal a matching, lacy thong with ribbon along the sides.

"Holy shit, Steve, holy shit," Tony whispered, "I--I mean, Sir--" He whimpered, stepping out of his jeans and tossing his own shirt aside before going down on his knees, staring open-mouthed at Steve.

"Surprise," Steve said with a grin, petting Tony's hair back from his forehead. "Do you like it, love? Bruce helped me out a bit, but the idea was all me."

"I love it, I love it so much, you look so gorgeous," Tony breathed, reaching up to run his fingers over the lace, "God, just-- just _lookit_ you." He kneeled up, pressing kisses over Steve's cock through his panties.

The blond breathed a content sigh, leaning against the desk. "Glad you like it. Really, I should be doing that for you. You are the birthday boy, after all." He pointed out softly, petting Tony's hair.

"Best fucking birthday," Tony groaned, nuzzling at Steve's crotch, "I love you, Steven. So much."

He stood to tug the lacy cami off, pulling the blond down for a kiss. Steve kissed back happily, tilting his head to deepen it.

"Love you too, Tony." He whispered back sweetly as their lips parted, running his hands along Tony's cheat.

"You're definitely wearing these more often," Tony mumbled, tugging at the panties, "And we're going to buy you more. And have you wear them all the time."

He grinned, delicately slipping them down Steve's legs.

The blond sighed as the panties were pulled away, freeing his cock from its confines. "And I'll gladly wear them if it makes you happy. As long as Bruce supplies, I'm not complaining. These are hella comfortable."

"We're definitely getting you white ones," Tony breathed, nosing at Steve's cock, "And black. Fuck, you look so hot, Stevie."

He kissed down Steve's cock before suckling the head, easily taking him down his throat. Steve gasped as Tony took him in, falling back against the desk to hold himself up.

"Damn, Tony. Such a great mouth. Always feels so good--" Steve praised, petting Tony's hair in encouragement.

Tony hummed happily, taking Steve down as far as he could, swallowing and scraping his teeth down his length. He pulled off to take a breath, gently tonguing the slit before kissing the head and taking Steve down again.

"Tony," Steve groaned in a warning. "Keep going like that and it'll take a bit before you'll get what you're wanting..."

Pulling off, Tony grinned, spit and precome dripping down his chin.

"You're so good t'me, Sir," he murmured, pulling his own boxers off before standing up, kissing at Steve's collar, "I'd appreciate a good fucking, Sir. I think it's well needed to counteract my behavior in class."

"I think that's a perfect idea. No wonder the other teachers say you're brilliant." Steve grinned at the attention. He wrapped arms around Tony's waist, tugging him close and sneaking a hand down to grab at Tony's bottom.

Tony gasped, shyly nuzzling at Steve's collar. "Please Sir, I need y'thick cock in me," he whined, "I've been so bad lately, need you--"

Steve moved Tony softly around, making him face the desk and running a hand down his back.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll teach you a good lesson--" he hummed, rifling through the desk drawer for some lube.

Tony bent himself over the desk again, whining at Steve. "Please Sir," he begged, practically bucking against the desk for friction, "Don't need much prep, just need you--"

"Shhh..." Steve quieted him softly, slicking up his fingers and pressing two in to stretch him a bit. "Ask, and ye shall receive."

Tony moaned softly, spreading his legs just a little more to give Steve a better angle. "Y-yes sir," He stammered, going up on his tiptoes to raise his hips more.

Steve grabbed onto Tony's hip with his free hand and held it up as he moved his fingers a few more before pulling them out and slicking himself up.

"After this, now you won't have to wonder about it and be distracted in class." He growled lowly, lining himself up and pressing in smoothly.

"S-sir--" Tony dissolved into babbles and groans, whining as he rolled his hips back. "I'll be too busy wondering about your panties, Sir," he breathed, putting his head on the desk and taking a deep breath, "God, Steve, you're so fucking _huge_ , oh god--"

"You like it though, don't ya Tony?" He hummed against Tony's ears, starting his thrusts long and deep and nibbling at Tony's neck. "Like me fucking you with my huge cock, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, yessir," Tony gasped, scrabbling at the desk for purchase, "Love your huge cock in me, love you tearing my ass apart--" He moaned loudly, pressing his face into the cool wood while trying to keep his pleasure under control.

Steve sighed happily against Tony's skin, feeling the brunet's moan vibrate in his throat against his lips.

"Mmm, love your sounds, Tony. Love hearing you moan from what I do. Love making you feel good--" he purred, making his thrusts harder and quicker with a soft groan.

"Ah, ah--fuck--" Tony pushed back into Steve, back arching as he hit his sweet spot. "Steve, Steve, God, yes, right there, please," he begged, mewling loudly.

"Gotcha, babe." He breathed, thrusting hard and deep to hit the spot. Steve let out a soft moan as he could feel Tony starting to tighten around him slowly. He held onto Tony's hip with one hand, reaching around and taking the man in hand with the other and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"F- _fuck_ ," Tony gasped, bringing his knee up onto the desk to brace himself, moans falling off his lips.

"M'so close, so close, _fuck, Steve_ \--"

He shouted as he came, coating the top of the desk in thick, white stripes. Steve groaned as he felt Tony come, clenching around him as he rode out Tony's orgasm. Didn't take much longer before he came as well, choking out a moan as he did and resting his head along Tony's spine. Tony laid there and panted for a good minute, feeling well and truly fucked.

"Steve," he whimpered pitifully, holding back a choke as he felt him pull out, "Fuck, Steve--" Tony took another breath, shaking slightly as he came down from his high.

Steve nuzzled into Tony's back, leaving loving kisses along his spine. "Happy Birthday. Love you. Such a good boy, sweetheart. So good." He panted, all his touches after gentle and comforting.

Tony only mewled back at him, shakily standing and leaning back into Steve's chest, closing his eyes at his warmth.

"Y'so good t'me," he murmured, dissolving into light laughter, "Honey, my legs are going to give out, you fucked me just a little _too_ well."

Tony flicked his eyes open and grinned up at Steve, kissing at his collarbones. Steve huffed a small laugh himself, hugging Tony close before gently scooping him up.

"Here, I'll help ya in the bath then we'll rest your legs in bed, okay?" He smiled, kissing the top of his head as they headed to the bathroom.

"Mmhm," Tony murmured happily, feeling completely drained, "Thank you, love." He nestled into Steve's chest until he was lowered into the water, waking up slightly to clean himself off.

"You sleepy, birthday boy?" Steve chuckled, sitting at the edge of the tub and stroking Tony's bangs back softly. "Didn't mean to wear you out so early on your birthday, though. Sorry."

"No, no, it's wonderful," Tony breathed, preening under Steve's touch, "Best birthday gift. Ever. Ever-ever. Can you believe we've only been together for seven months? I can't. It feels like a day's gone by since you brought over my mail."

Steve hummed softly at that, laying his head against the wall and looking to Tony.

"It really doesn't feel like it’s been that long at all. And yet, it feels like I've known you for much longer." He smiled softly. "And honestly, I don't think I have ever been happier with anyone else."

Tony blinked, a tiny smile on his lips. "Say, you know, my birthday's not over _yet_ ," he drawled, a bit more awake, "I got one thing left. I think."

Steve raised a slight eyebrow at him in curiosity. "What is it, Tony? Like you said, it is still your birthday. So what would you like?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, a couple things. I gotta find it though," Tony hummed, carefully sitting up with a groan, "Oh god, I'm going to be so fucking _sore_ tomorrow, holy hell--"

He laughed, crawling out of the bath and drying himself off, hobbling towards his dresser to pull on pajamas.

"God, you worry me. Don't fall over, please." Steve chuckled nervously, following close behind him until Tony made it closer to the bed.

He walked over to go slip on his own pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Tony search around. "What are you looking for?"

"I'll let you know when I find it," Tony grinned, rifling through his drawers, "I was pretty sure--oh, fuck, I know where it is."

He hobbled over to the closet, rifling through till he found his bathrobe--the red one he wore when he first met Steve--and pulled the tiny container out of the pocket. He put it in his pajama pocket, hobbling back over to Steve and collapsing on the bed next to him.

"Well hi there." The blond grinned, looking over at the man beside him warmly. He wriggled a little closer and started to trace small shapes along his torso.

"Didja find what you were looking for?"

"Mhm. I think this is right. Right? I mean, I don't _think_ I can fuck this up. Hopefully," Tony babbled, staring at Steve's hands, "If I do, oh well, I tried. All's fair in love and war-- God, I'm just blubbering on, hold up--"

Tony took a quick breath before pulling the box out of his pocket, setting it on his chest over the scars across his breastbone. Steve's heart skipped a beat for a moment, eyes fixated on the little, black box on Tony's chest then glancing at brown eyes.

"Tony...what is that?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Lots of things could come in little, black boxes. Not just that, right?

"A box," Tony deadpanned, a shy smile trying not to show on his face. He laughed nervously, picking up the box before sitting up, turning to face Steve.

"I'm not gonna make a long, mushy speech or some shit. I'd faint of embarrassment halfway through," he snorted, fiddling with the tiny lock on the box, "So, ah, in all classic honesty, I love you. Like, love-love you. More than soulmates, if that's possible. And taking Queen Beyoncé’s advice, I'd like to put a ring on it, if that's okay."

Tony opened the box, smiling down at the little silver ring nestled in black velvet. Steve stared at the ring for the longest time, forgetting to breathe as he did. Tony eventually snapped him out of it, his eyes shooting up to meet the brunet's quickly and pulled Tony into a deep kiss happily.

"Beyoncé? Really?" He said with a large grin growing on his lips. "But yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Oh god, squish," Tony gasped, kissing him back, "Squishing me, big guy--"

"Sorry! Sorry. Didn't mean to squish you." Steve said with an embarrassed grin, looking at the ring then back to Tony.

Tony grinned, placing sloppy kisses all over Steve's face before plucking the ring from its box, slipping it onto Steve's left ring finger. "Oh my god," He choked, happiness swelling up in him, "I might cry."

"If you cry, I'm gonna cry for sure." Steve said, shaking his head with a laugh. "Oh jeez, we're fucking saps."

"You turned me into a sap, cheeseball. I was happily unemotional before I met you," Tony laughed, rubbing at his eyes, "Oh my god, mixing post-orgasm raw emotions with this was not a good idea, oh god--"

"You can't be happy and unemotional. Happiness is an emotion." He laughed, running a thumb across Tony's cheek. "Well, at least I know you were thinking about it before and it wasn't an after sex, spur of the moment thing. How long have you had it? And how'd you get it past me?"

"I've had the ring since I got the tattoo. I've just been waiting for him to come along," Tony hummed, sniffling, "Oh god, I'm so sappy, this is horrifying. Don't look at me, I'm all gross with puffy eyes--"

He laughed weakly, curling up into as much of Steve's warmth as he could get.

Steve laughed with him, laying them down in the bed and kissing Tony's face. "Hon, I've seen you _sick_ , and you didn't even look gross then. I think you're okay." He chuckled, sighing happily. "So you've had the rings for years, and it somehow managed to fit my finger perfectly?" He asked curiously. "And since you asked me, does that make me the 'bride'?"

"I can be the bride. But Tony Rogers sounds weird. Steve Stark isn't much better. Steve Rogers-Stark? Steve Stark-Rogers? Stark-Rogers. Yep. That's it. I mean, you'll probably wear the white tux, being you're the innocent one, right?" Tony grinned, pressing kisses to Steve's breastbone.

"The way it sounds, I'm still more of the bride." Steve chuckled softly. "Not that I mind honestly if I was." He hummed at the kisses, petting at Tony's hair and shutting his eyes softly. "There'll be quite a bit to do. Things to plan. But we have plenty of time to worry about it all."

"Right. We don't actually have to do much of anything with it, if you don't want. Not right away. I just--the ring makes you mine. Completely. It's cheesy as hell but..." Tony trailed off, nibbling his lip. "...Sometimes I need the reminder," he finished quietly.

Steve nuzzled at his cheek softly, giving him a quick kiss. "Ring or no ring, I'll always be yours." He whispered back softly. "And I'll remind you every day if I have to. I'm yours and you're mine. That’s all there is to it."

Tony nodded, internally groaning as he felt his dam break, tears dripping down his face. He hiccupped, burying himself in Steve's chest. "Sorry, I just ruined a really great moment," he whispered, "I just--I really, _really_ need the reminder. To be wanted and stuff. God, I didn't even expect you to say _yes_ \--"

"Shh-shh-shhhh, hey, it’s alright. You didn't ruin anything, Tony." Steve soothed, running his hand along Tony's back. "You _are_ wanted. And loved. And cared so, so deeply about, Tony. And you better know that now if you didn't know before." He explained softly. "And what made you think I wouldn't say yes? I was the one who managed to bring it up, what, the first or second day I knew you?" He huffed in a chuckle.

Tony could only nod, voice lost in shuddery breaths and hiccups. He sniffled, trembling slightly against Steve's chest. "I love you," he croaked, pressing his nose into the dip between Steve's collarbones, "I love you so much."

"And I love you. So very much, Tony. Always will. So never forget that." Steve answered back genuinely, kissing the top of Tony's head sweetly. "Let’s get some rest, all right? We'll talk more about it in the morning."

Nodding, Tony kissed Steve's ring hand, sniffling before being able to settle down. He coughed, drew the covers up around them, and promptly fell asleep against Steve's chest, snoring loudly. Steve smiled to himself hearing Tony snore, holding him close in a form of comfort. Tony obviously had some damage when it came to people caring for him, but Steve truly did love him dearly, and would do whatever to make Tony know that. He left a feather-light kiss on the man's cheek before shutting his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-engagement, Red Light, and a surprising revelation about Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!! <3
> 
> TW: none

His nightmares were far away, for once in his life; Tony slept deeply, only waking when the sun hit his eyes, causing him to blink sleepily in the morning light. He yawned, scrunching his nose up at the feeling of dried tears on his face. As last night trickled back into his memory, Tony kissed Steve's hand again, resting his cheek against the cool metal of the engagement band. The blond stirred softly in his sleep at the touch, humming gently as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he met Tony's face, moving to kiss his lips gently.

"G'morning." Steve hummed happily, nuzzling Tony's cheek sweetly. "Sleep alright? Are you sore? 'Cause, I'll go get you some aspirin if you need it?"

"Nah--" Tony moved to sit up, immediately yowling in pain and laying back down on his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, aspirin," he wheezed, laughing into his pillow, "God, Steve. Wish I could fuck you into oblivion like that."

He grinned over at the blond, an airy chuckle escaping his throat.

"I bet ya could. I have faith." Steve laughed as he stretched and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing aspirin and a glass of water. "Glad to know you enjoyed yourself, though." He grinned cheekily, handing over the goods.

"Shut your face, Mister Stark-Rogers," Tony grumbled, easily swallowing the pills and glass of water, "When I can walk again, I'm going to make _sure_ you're the one taking aspirin."

He wiggled down into his bed, blinking happily up at Steve.

Steve laid back down next to Tony, giving him a grin. "Oh, I look forward to it, darlin'--" he preened, kissing his lips quickly. "And I'm not a Stark-Rogers just yet. Not officially, anyway."

"We'll get there. We'll have to decide if we want a ceremony and all that, or just a court order, thankfully New York passed that marriage law a couple years ago so we don't have to go out of state--" Tony hummed, running figures through his head.

"If we were to have a ceremony, it wouldn't be too big anyway if we just invited our friends." Steve explained, tapping fingers gently on Tony's chest. "So really it could just go either way, really. I'd be happy with either, as long as we can say we're married."

"I'm planning the honeymoon," Tony replied immediately, "I know where we're going, but--you have a passport? We'll get you one if you don't have one. I'll take two weeks off, Pep'll probably want me to not work anyway--" Tony babbled on, a huge grin on his face.

"We'll have to get me a passport. I've never been out of state let alone anywhere I'd need a passport." Steve admitted softly. "So where would we be going since you know?" He asked with a grin back, laying his head on Tony's chest and looking up.

"Not telling. Not until the day we leave," Tony hummed, "And don't try to weasel it out of me, otherwise I'll change it to a different place. And I know you'd like to go to this place." He sifted a hand through Steve's hair, shifting slightly under him.

 

"Oh, do ya now?" Steve hummed up at him, leaning with Tony's touches. "I'm not even allowed a hint? I mean, will I have to pack for warm or cool weather?"

"Seventy degrees. Plus or minus. Obviously I can't _say_ until we get a date for the trip, but it'll be cold. Ish. Cold for us non-muscular beings," Tony snorted.

Steve rolled his eyes fondly at Tony, a smirk on his lips. "Muscular beings get cold too, ding dong. But at least you told me something, so that’s good." He hummed, eyes closing again. "Going with you will be fun. Can't wait."

"I'm not a ding dong," Tony complained, "That was mean. Real mean. Maybe we'll just go to a motel in downtown Jersey for that comment." He grinned, ruffling Steve's hair.

Steve just shrugged with a laugh at that. "Hey, Jersey's out of the state, so I could at least say that." He chuckled, rolling over and burying his face into Tony's stomach. "As long as the motel hasn't had a murder in it."

"Ooooh, but that'd be _fun_. I could probably rent out the room The Shining was written about," Tony replied smugly, "It'd be a hell of a honeymoon, that's for sure."

He shrugged, grinning at the ceiling. "How about a place where we can have sex all day long?"

“So here, basically." Steve joked. "But that would be fun. As long as we could go out and sight see a few days out of it. I'd like to see the location we're spending money to have sex at." He snorted into tan skin.

"Mmm, we will. We will see lots of sights and have _lots_ of vigorous sex. We might try some stuff over there, I got a few things hidden away we haven't tried yet."

Tony smirked, still petting Steve's hair. Steve hummed in amusement at the sound of it, rolling back over to look up at Tony.

"Mmm, been keeping some saved up until I'm officially your fella?" He smirked back happily.

"Fella? Really? You're such an old man," Tony snorted, "Yeah, yeah. A few things. Dunno if you'll like them, but they're there." He shrugged, leaning down to kiss the top of Steve's head. "I mean, I'm totally not opposed to using them _now_ , but waiting's fine."

"Hmm... I think a break today would be good." He hummed thoughtfully, remembering how Tony had felt before sleep. "In the mood for kissin', cuddlin', and movies. After our guests are gone, of course."

"You're such an old man," Tony laughed, scooting down to place sloppy kisses all over Steve's face, "My favorite old man."

"As long as I'm your favorite." He chuckled, kissing Tony back. "And for the record, I won't be old until I'm like, fifty. I still have twenty four years and less than two months before then. So I'm good."

"You're older than me, so you'll always be the old man," Tony pointed out, grinning, "One day, instead of getting each other flowers, I'll have to get you hemorrhoid cream."

He snorted in laughter, almost rolling off the bed. Steve rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Tony before he rolled off the bed and holding him to his chest.

"We'll see about that, Mr. 'I can't run five feet without something giving out.'" He teased, kissing the tip of Tony's nose.

"I have terrible knees, it's a genetic condition, asshole," Tony complained, pouting up at Steve. He crossed his arms haughtily, trying to look angry, but instead looking like a grumpy dog.

"Relax, I was just picking. Your face looks like Grumpy Cat right now. But you're cuter." Steve chuckled, kissing all over Tony's face.

"Meanie," Tony muttered, turning his face away from Steve, "No kisses for you. You're a big meanie."

Steve gave Tony puppy dog eyes, a soft pout on his lips, "I'm not a meanie... I'm sorry, honey..."

"No, you are mean. Time out for meanies," Tony huffed, still not looking at Steve, "I'll will put you in the corner, Steven Rogers, and I will leave you there while I play spin the bottle with Clint and Bucky."

"No you will not." Steve warned nervously. "Your lips are only for me to smooch and vice versa. Don't do it." He actually whined, curling up protectively behind Tony.

"I will kiss Bucky on the lips," Tony hid his smirk in his pillow, scooting slightly away from Steve, "Or you cannot be mean to me. One or the other."

"I wasn't trying to be mean. 'M sorry, just don't kiss Bucky. You have _no_ idea where he's been." Steve murmured with a pout, burying his face into his pillow.

"He's been on Clint, and I used to fantasize over _those_ lips," Tony lied, biting his cheek to stop from laughing, "Or Natasha, her cherry chap-stick is _such_ a turn on."

Steve whined again, covering his head with his pillow.  "Please don't..." He stated rather pitifully through the thick feathers of the pillow.

"Don't what?" Tony grinned, getting comfy to continue his spiel.

"I used to think about getting fucked by Clint. I bet his dick's _huge_. For him. Natasha's damn lucky, she's got two guys all for herself, oh god--"

He rolled over to Steve, flicking off the pillow to press kisses over his face. The blond just continued to pout, turning his face to the side and looking genuinely upset.

"I don't want to think about you with anyone else..." Steve whispered quietly, still not quite looking at Tony.

Tony got oddly quiet for a moment, before picking up Steve's right hand, kissing over his palm and ring finger, spinning the tiny silver band.

"I'm only yours, soulmate, no matter how much I tease you," he murmured, "Okay? There's no need to be upset, love. I was just playin' with you. I'm sorry."

"Now who's the meanie?" Steve said softly, but kissed Tony back lovingly. "You just took it a little too far, there. Sorry I got upset about it. It's just, you're my first real relationship and I'm protective of it. Plus it’s weird talking about people we know like that..."

Tony snorted, kissing Steve's cheek. "I forget that I'm literally your first _everything_. Also, Clint talks about that kind of stuff a lot, no doubt in my mind he and Bucky were swapping stories about us all night and wondering what our sex is like."

"Oh God, I hope not." Steve huffed an uncomfortable laugh. "That's basically like my brother talking with a friend about my sex life. Although, oddly enough I'm curious about how the night went for all of them."

“All I'm saying is I'm sure as hell not taking a black light in their room," Tony laughed, "Hey, I don't mind it. Clint taught me sex and gave me The Talk, it was uncomfortable as hell, but hey." He shrugged. "He's family. So basically, it’s your brother talking to your brother-in-law about our sex lives. Which isn't surprising to me."

"For some reason that doesn't seem normal." Steve chuckled, moving to nuzzle Tony. "Remind me to never go to the guest house at all, by the way if that's the case. I honestly never thought of Bucky as that kind of guy. Who knew?"

"Well, if he wasn't, he definitely is now. Nat's biggest turn on is talking about other guys fucking her really hard," Tony laughed again, "Alright, too far, anywhoosies--" He smooched Steve's cheek, easily settling down into his warmth. He tangled their legs together, reaching up to play with Steve's hair.

Steve hummed contently at the position, leaning into the light touches of Tony's hand.

"Mmm, I love when you play with my hair..." He sighed happily, playing footsie with Tony as their legs were tangled.

"I know you do, baby. I think you really like touch," Tony chuckled, "I'd love to play around with that sometime. I bet you've got little spots all over you that'd make you squirm, hm?"  He smooched Steve's breastbone, tucking his head under his chin.

“Maybe," Steve grinned, adjusting to make Tony more comfortable. "Eventually you'll get a chance to find them all. Eventually."

"Mmm, definitely. That'll be a honeymoon night. Slow love-making and I kissing every inch of your body, and mapping every mole, scar, freckle, and love spot on your body." Tony hummed appreciatively, placing small smooches on the top of Steve's head.

Steve sighed happily at the thought, snuggling Tony closer. "Mm, all the talk about it is going to make me want to go now." He hummed. "I can't wait."

"We have to actually get married _first_ , silly," Tony laughed, "It'll be in the next couple months, very soon. As soon as we get the papers signed." He continued to smooch Steve's temple, nosing at his soft hair.

"I know we have to get married first. I'm just excited for it." Steve grinned back at him happily. "I never thought that I would get the chance to do all of this until I met you, so yeah. I'm very excited."

He reached to cup Tony's face, bringing him into a loving kiss. Tony returned the kiss, noisily smooching him.

"Why, you say the nicest things," He drawled in a fake southern accent, a grin on his lips.

"Well, it is my genu-ine pleasure, sir." Steve answered back in the same accent, nuzzling his cheek before stretching a bit. "We probably should get up for a little bit. Gather up the others, make breakfast, and send them on their way. All that jazz."

"Jazz hands," Tony muttered under his breath, making the tiny motions, "I mean, yeah, but I'm sore as hell. Tell them you literally fucked me over?" He grinned, placing sloppy kisses all over Steve's face.

"I'll tell 'em you partied too hard." Steve chuckled back. "I can bring a plate up to you so you can rest? As a peace offering for making you sore." He grinned as he started to stand.

"I'll eat later, hon, thanks for asking though," Tony hummed, turning onto his side once Steve got up, "I'm gonna try and sleep this spell off."

Steve nodded in understanding, kissing Tony's forehead as the man settled.

"Alright. Get rest, love. Text me if you need anything while I'm downstairs, okay?" He said sweetly, heading out the door.

"Mmhm."

Tony sighed happily under the covers, quickly falling asleep and snoring against the pillow in no time at all. The blond headed over towards the guesthouse first, knocking on the door and being greeted by a half asleep, bed-headed Bucky.

"Good time last night?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

Once the question clicked in his mind, Bucky nodded with a pleased smile on his face.

"Good to hear." Steve nodded amusedly, glancing inside. "Well, I'm making breakfast, so if you could round up everyone for me, that'd be good."

"Yeah, yep, totally," Bucky nodded, smoothing his hair down.

He shooed Steve away, still hobbling slightly as he went back to gather everyone up to get dressed and go over to the kitchen.

Steve snickered on his way to kitchen, actually surprised Buck was the one hobbling out of them. He heated up the waffle iron happily with a hum, staring at his ring finger happily as he cooked. Bucky, Nat, and the others were clean and in the kitchen within the hour, gathering around Steve and his waffle iron. Natasha took notice of the ring first, but decided not to mention it, only to be interrupted by a large shout of " _HOLY SHIT_ " from Clint, who proceeded to grab Steve's ring hand.

"Ow! Hey, I need that hand. Or else you won't get any waffles," Steve said with a chuckle, swatting Clint's hand away as he worked.

" _ANTHONY STARK_ ," Clint yelled up the stairs, " _GET DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF_ \--"

"Clint, shush," Natasha swatted the back of his head, "He's probably asleep."

“He is. So please shush. He's pretty sore and partied out, so he's resting." Steve hummed, getting back to work.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is. He's 'partied out'." Bucky smirked behind a glass of milk.

"You're one to talk. I saw you hobbling around, James Buchanan. Quite surprised with you." Steve smirked right back at him.

"Nat got him laid out _real_ nice for me-- _ow_!"

"Shoosh," Natasha quipped after smacking Clint again, "Eat quietly." She sighed and gave Steve an apologetic smile.

Steve joined them at the table with a smirk, biting into his food. "Glad to hear you had fun, though. What did you do, Bruce?"

"Yoga. Meditating. Something to try and ignore the noise." He said softly. "I may work in that sort of business, but it’s weird to hear friends getting down and dirty."

"I feel you. But you are good at your job. Tony _loved_ the surprise, by the way. Probably going to get some in every color under the sun at the point." Steve chuckled softly.

"I'm not surprised. He's been asking for that stuff since I've known him," Bruce laughed quietly, "I'm surprised he hasn't taken you to Red Light, across the bay. They've got way more selection than my place, and Tony has specific interests that he likes to get over there."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him for a moment, wondering what 'interests' are involved with Red Light that Bruce didn't have.

"He might be saving those things. Tony did say we were going to try some stuff on our honey--" Steve covered his mouth and said no more, hiding his grin from Clint's prying face.

"We already saw, dim-bulb," Bucky snorted, "You can say 'honeymoon'. We all saw it coming." He sighed, stirring another sugar into his coffee.

"That motherfucker's getting the best damn bachelor party ever," Clint grinned, "Strippers, right? Can't forget the strippers."

"As long as its female strippers. And pretty but not too pretty. I'm terribly jealous and protective, come to find out." Steve admitted softly, playing with the last bits of food on his plate. "And I only didn't say it because I don't feel I should speak of it without my consultant present."

"Mmhm," Bucky just nodded, trying not to smirk when Clint got whapped again.

"He was joking," Nat rolled her eyes, "No strippers, nothing. It'll be the ladies and you, the lads and Tony. That is, unless he's wearing the white tux."

"Well, considering he asked me and I'm the 'innocent one', I'm technically will be the bride in a way. So white for me." Steve shrugged, cleaning up everything in the kitchen and saving some waffles for Tony later.

"So does that mean you're taking his name?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Sort of. It'll be hyphenated." Steve said with a smile.

"Ooo, fancy." Bucky replied haughtily.

Bruce sighed audibly, glancing at the three next to him. "We should probably let the fiancés have their morning in," he said with a knowing look, "Tony's probably eager to get his husband-to-be back upstairs."

"If he's not too busy still sleeping, that is." Bucky chimed, but ultimately agreed. "We'll catch you lovebirds later. Or, y'know, whenever you decide to leave the bedroom."

"With Tony's track record, I'll see y'all at the wedding," Clint snorted, effectively dodging Natasha's smack. He turned to grin, smile fading at the look on her face. "Yep, yes ma’am, we're going, bye, Steve--"

Bruce barely batted an eyelash at the exchange, rolling his eyes fondly. "If you need anything else from the store, gimmie a ring and I'll have someone bring it over," he offered, "Thank you for the hospitality, Steve."

"Thank you all for coming. We really appreciate it." Steve said with a smile as he saw them out. He let out a relaxed sigh as they left, heading back up to the bedroom after finishing cleaning up.

Tony was up and about already; Clint's screaming had done its trick to wake him up. He was showered and dressed, bed made, room picked up--with a sigh, Tony sat down at his desk chair, putting his feet up.

“Oh! You're awake." Steve hummed as he poked his head into the bedroom, deciding now just to walk in. "How long you've been up?"

"Since Clint yelled and startled me," Tony laughed, leaning back in his chair, "I was up, though, just lounging around." He shifted in the chair, yawning at Steve. "I don't ache as much."

"Well, that's good you don't ache as much." Steve hummed, walking over and smooching Tony's cheek. "Speaking of aches though, Bucky was the one hobbling around this morning. Which I found hilarious." Steve chuckled, hugging Tony from behind the chair.

"Not surprised. Nat's a domineer," Tony laughed, looking up at Steve, "She probably made Clint and him go at it for hours before she joined them."

He nuzzled into Steve's arm, kissing the pale skin.

"The funny thing is, I don't think he's ever been with a guy until last night. So she must have quite an impression on 'im." Steve hummed, kissing the top of Tony's head. "And Clint yelled because he saw the ring. And Bruce mentioned something called Red Light, and there was waffles. That was the extent of the breakfast." He chuckled.

"Oh fuck, Red Light. Yeah, we're definitely going there," Tony laughed, a huge grin on his face, "I haven't been there in a while, but _damn_ , it's a hot place. They've got stuff Bruce doesn't carry that I like."

He smirked, tugging on Steve's shirt so he'd come down for a kiss. Steve kissed him back happily, cupping Tony's face and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Mm, you shaved a bit. Face is smooth--" he said with a chuckle, running hands over Tony's cheeks playfully. "Smooooth."

"Yes, yes, very smooth, mister touchy," Tony grinned, "If this is the response I get, I'm definitely shaving more often." He preened under Steve's touch, sighing happily.

"So, there are still waffles in the kitchen for you, guests are gone which leaves the couch completely open for movies and cuddles," Steve explained, nuzzling Tony's neck sweetly.

"Mmm, that sounds good," Tony smooched Steve's temple, "What movie? National Treasure? I know you _love_ Nick Cage." He grinned, reaching up to card his fingers through Steve's hair.

Hmm..." Steve hummed in thought. "It may sound silly, but I'm sort of wanting to watch an animated film. Something lighthearted."

"Anything, babe," Tony murmured, "Toy Story? A Bug's Life? Ooh, we haven't seen The Little Mermaid in a while." He patted Steve's hands to unwrap so he could stand, grabbing his quilt from the end of the bed.

"Whichever sounds interesting to you. Or not, depending on if we choose to just completely ignore it and do other things on the couch." Steve chuckled as he followed Tony downstairs.

"Oh, yes, _that's_ the option I want," Tony announced, dragging Steve along behind him, "Yes. Definitely. Most definitely."

"I figured that'd spark your interests." Steve grinned as they settled on the sofa, cuddling up under the quilt.

"Well, I'll hold off. You did say you wanted to snuggle today," Tony hummed, smooching Steve's cheek before settling on his chest, picking at a loose string on his shirt, "I love you, y'know."

Steve grinned, nuzzling into Tony's hair sweetly. "I'd hope so. You _did_ ask me to marry you." He chuckled sweetly. "But it’s good because I love you too. Makes it less awkward."

"Oh my god, you're starting to use my humor," Tony snorted, laughing, "Yes, yes, smartass. Thank you."

He grinned, leaning up to peck Steve's lips.

Steve gave him a kiss back, reaching up and playing with Tony's hair.

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me. In more ways in one." He smirked.

"Ooooh, more smartass talk?" Tony rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows, "I can leave you home while I go to Red Light. Keep you in suspense."

The blond just shrugged in response. "Fine. I'll just stay here and paint. Probably won't know what half the things there would be, anyway." He hummed. "You could find something for _my_ birthday--".

"I already know what I'm getting you, pumpkin," Tony grinned, "I've known for a couple months. Just gotta wait for a time to smuggle it in here." Tony hummed lightly, dancing his fingers up Steve's chest. "It'd be fun if you went, though. I'd love to see that crimson blush on your face from seeing all the sex supplies."

"Then take me with you. I want to see what it has that Bruce doesn't." He explained, smooching the bridge of Tony's nose. "And maybe you could explain what certain things are for me."

"Mmm, maybe explaining. Definitely taking you," Tony snickered, booping their noses together, "Let you pick out stuff you want to try. Sound good?"

Steve hummed in affirmation, giving Tony an eskimo kiss. "Absolutely great-- so when exactly are we planning this little field trip, anyhow?"

"Whenever you want. It's only a half hour drive there, and being the nature of the store, it's open twenty four hours," Tony grinned, "You tell me when, and we can go."

"Hmm...we can go later, if you're up for it, then." Steve stated with a nod, laying them back further on the couch.

"Oh, I'm _always_ up for it," Tony purred, snuggling up to Steve, "I'm thinking of it as a reward. Since you're so good for me."

Steve made a soft noise at that. "You don't have to reward me for that. I'll do it, anyway. You deserve it." He stated with a kiss. "We can just go to go. Have fun, y'know?"

"Mmm, still. I haven't rewarded you in a while, pet," Tony hummed, tracing a finger over Steve's lips, "I want to. Let me?"

"If you want to, that's fine." Steve hummed, kissing the finger lightly. "It just doesn't have to be for me being good to you. Only when you feel like it."

I _want_ it to be," Tony murmured, "I'm having an urge to buy you more pretty things. Y'know, I might have to steal another closet in this house just for your pretty things. Whaddya think?"

The blond chuckled at that. "Well, I think normal people would think that's strange, but normal isn't completely your thing, so I'm not sure what I expected. I certainly have no objections. Me wearing pretty things makes you happy, and that's all I could ask for."

Tony kept tracing Steve's lips, smirking.

"I know _exactly_ what we're buying," he hummed, "I should make a list."

"You should. Lists are good things to have with you for stuff." He murmured, eyes locking with Tony's as the finger traced his lips. He took Tony's hand instead, kissing lightly along the man's knuckles.

"Mm. C'mon, we're gonna go now. I'm gonna make a list, drink a cup of coffee, and then we're gonna go. I want--I want to get you something before we--yeah," Tony flushed towards the end of his sentence, stealing a quick kiss before getting off Steve with a grin.

Steve grinned back at him as he went to start some coffee as Tony searched for pen and paper to use. He sat at the table, giving Tony his coffee when he returned.

"So, what sorts of things do you have in mind?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Not telling. No looking, either." Tony scribbled down his list, folding it and putting it in his pocket before Steve could look. "Thank you, sweets," He grinned, easily gulping down the cup of coffee in three sips.

"No problem, hon. I know caffeine is your second love." Steve said with a chuckle, taking a sip of his own cup.

Tony smooched Steve's cheek, standing to put his cup in the dishwasher.

"Once you're done, go wait in the car. I'll be out in a few minutes," he hummed, kissing the top of Steve's head while he passed on his way to the stairs.

Steve smiled to himself as Tony travelled up the stairs, finishing up his cup and collecting his wallet and keys as he headed towards the car. Tony rifled through his desk, checking for anything he might have missed; some things he needed to replace anyway, but it all looked alright.  He grabbed his wallet and jogged back downstairs, smiling to see Steve waiting for him in the passenger seat.

"Thank you," He praised, smooching Steve's cheek after sliding into the driver's seat.

Tony fired up the car, backing down the driveway and roaring off towards Red Light, two towns over. When they arrived at the front of the store, Steve was rather surprised at the store. Compared to Bruce's discreet, kind of hole-in-the-wall place, this was essentially a small Walmart. A Walmart for sexual items.

"How is this place so out in the open and not get in trouble?" He asked to himself.

"Licensing, and the fact that they're a hell of a good store," Tony grinned, "C'mon you."

He waited for Steve to get out of the car before locking it, taking his hand to lead him inside. As they headed through the door, Steve couldn't help but gap at everything as they walked in. It really _was_ a sexy Walmart.

"This is insane." He murmured, trying not to look like a person dropped in a country he knew nothing about.

"It's called sex, Stevie. Look around, pick stuff you wanna try," Tony hummed, grabbing a cart, "I know we're gonna get you specific lingerie while we're here. And-- oh, _yes please_." Grinning, Tony ducked down the aisle marked ‘Collars’.

"Collars." Steve repeated softly, then processing the word. "Collars? Like, dog collar type collars?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes and no. Dog collars are made with polyester fibers. These--" Tony plucked one off the wall, running his fingers over the metal, "--are leather with the dog clips. The clips can be used with leashes, chains, ropes, whatever." He flicked his eyes over to Steve, slowly clipping the leather around his neck, adjusting it like an old friend.

Steve moved around with Tony's adjustments, finding the material actually pretty comfortable around his neck. He fiddled with it a little, messing with the clip.

"You look pretty," Tony murmured, tugging on it a little, "But--hmm." He took it off Steve's neck and clipped his around his own, tightening it. He sighed happily, giving himself only two fingers worth of room; turning to Steve, Tony smirked, shrugging. "Whaddya think? You or me?"

"You. Definitely you." Steve said quickly, looking Tony over and running a finger along the collar again. "Is it comfortable for you?"

"Yeah. I like it tight," Tony murmured, tugging it again before unclipping it and putting it in the cart. He grabbed a second one--a brilliant red--and added it before moving on down the aisles, dragging Steve to the lingerie section. "Look for ones without the crotch," Tony told him, smooching his cheek, "Sounds weird, yeah, but it means I can fuck you without taking the pretty things off of you. Or me. I don't _think_ I've worn lingerie for you yet."

"You wore silk panties for me once." Steve stated as he looked around, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "But no, never a whole getup before. I think you'd look good in something red. Like a velvet red color. Or a crimson."

"I love your blush," Tony blurted, unable to take his eyes off Steve's face, "I--ah, yes. Red. Deep red." He nodded quickly, fingers flying through the racks till he found a small, lacy number, fondly picking at the bows and garters before putting it in the cart with matching thigh-highs.

"You are really good at this. Know what you want and what to look for." Steve stated, looking around and raising a brow at a box he spotted. "What are Cherry Panties?"

Oh my god," Tony wheezed, running over to pick up the box, "They're--oh my god, Stevie, they're edible underwear--" He grinned, dissolving into giggles.

"I've always wanted to try these," he laughed, "Look, there's other flavors--"

"Edible underwear?" Steve asked with an amused look.

_The things people come up with, seriously._

"Ooo, they have apples and cinnamon." Steve pointed out, grabbing a box and putting it in the cart. "We are trying these just because I find these ridiculous." He said with a chuckle.

"Amazing." Tony grinned, a smirk filling his lips.

"We should get flavored condoms. We don't use them much, but it's easier clean up," he murmured, turning back to the lingerie.

Tony flicked through the racks, Steve's size in his head as he picked out some white and black laces, nearly falling over in laughter at his third choice; he quickly hid it under the others, saving it for later.

"Alright you, with me," Tony hummed, eyeing a wall of crops across the aisle, "Are you thinking of anything particular you wanna try? Or just pickin' things that suit your fancy?"

"Mostly things that look interesting to me." Steve stated, looking around at some of the things. "Honestly, some of these things look like they could double as torture devices."

"They pretty much are. That's a separate culture that I never got too deep into." Tony frowned, but his eyes lit up as he got closer to the crops.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to try these stupid things," he chuckled, "Hurts less than a belt, more than a paddle."

Steve picked one of them up at examined it, rolling it around in his hands. "Aren't these what Jockeys use on horses? Or what they started out being used for?"

"Yep. To get them to go faster." Tony grinned cheekily, picking one of the lighter ones up.

"If we don't like it, it goes in the box of things to never touch again," he hummed, putting it in the cart.

"Do you actually have a box just for things not to touch again?" Steve asked with a grin of amusement. "Remind me to go looking for that. I'm curious."

"Oh god," Tony snorted, "Yeah, yeah. I usually keep it around in case I get curious again. It's in the closet." He nodded, taking Steve down aisles and aisles of dildos.

"This place honestly has more than I thought a place could have." Steve hummed thoughtfully, sticking close to Tony. "It’s overwhelming for someone who isn't used to all of this."

"To be honest, it overwhelms me a little," Tony shrugged, leaning up to peck Steve's cheek, "But I wanna pleasure you as best I can, so I'm gonna find everything about you that ticks." He grinned, picking up a cockring while he spoke.

"You'd look real pretty with this on," he murmured.

"I remember that thing." Steve said softly. "That was one of the first things we tried. The end result was great, but the during was teasing."

"No teasing?" Tony fake pouted, stealing a kiss before putting the ring back.

"C'mon, I want a glass dildo," Tony hummed, eyes zeroing in on a fairly large phallus, "Well--Steve, hon, guess what."

Steve's eyes followed where Tony was looking, eyes warily looking back at the man

"...What...?"

Tony flicked his eyes over to Steve, trying to look fairly innocent.

"Remember how you prevented me from walking? Yeah, that? _That_ ," Tony pointed, "That's what it felt like. But ten times bigger. Like, holy _shit_ , Steve. I'm pretty sure we should call Guinness World Records for that one."

He grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out before continuing down the aisle.

"And I'm pretty sure that's heavily exaggerated." Steve answered, hiding his face in his hand for the moment in embarrassment. He was pretty sure he heard someone giggle from down the aisle at that.

"Mmm, I dunno, it's pretty big, probably nine--" Tony's words were muffled behind Steve's hand until he licked him, grinning. "Restraints next," he hummed, "For me. Silk ones-- ooh, in gold, and I'm all for fluffy handcuffs."

"Then we can get you some fluffy handcuffs. I don't feel comfortable about mentioning my estimated penis size in public, please." Steve whispered, the tips of his ears and the back of his neck heating up.

Steve wrung his hands a little nervously as they continued. "What...What're vibrators like?"

Tony blinked, a grin forming on his lips.

"Like heaven. Oh, yea, we're getting you one," He purred, striding off towards the aisle after tossing cuffs into the cart.

Steve's cheeks warmed hearing the tone in Tony's voice, following along down the aisle to see what all Tony was picking out. "What else were you thinking about getting while we were here?".

"I wanted to restock lube and stuff, and all this--"

Tony waved his hand over the cart, fingers dancing along the shelves till he found what he was looking for; he pulled down a medium-sized vibrator, a pale blue color.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun when we get home, Stevie," Tony breathed, "Lots of fun."

He chuckled softly, checking over things in his cart before adding other essentials, ending up in front of the paddle aisle.

"I've always wanted you to use these on me," he murmured, "Or a hairbrush. God, just _thinking_ about you taking me over you knee gets me riled, Steve."

"Well, don't get too riled before we get home." Steve said at a whisper to the brunet. "You wouldn't be able to focus on the road, more than likely."

"I know, I know, I'll behave. Maybe."

Tony grinned, hands going to a leather paddle and putting it in the cart before turning to Steve.

"Anything else you want, sweets?" He hummed, "Or you ready to get home and try some stuff?"

Steve shook his head no softly.

"Don't think there is anything else for now." He confirmed. "I think this is enough to try out for now and see where things go from there."

Tony nodded, kissing Steve's cheek as they headed for the checkout. The process was quick for them to get out to the car, arms laden with black bags full of their purchases; the drive home seemed quicker than the drive up, blood pumping through Tony's veins as he helped Steve carry the bags inside.

"So..." He trailed off, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"So...?" Steve answered back with a smirk of his own and a raise of a brow as he slowly worked his ways closer to Tony.

Tony instinctively took a half step back, immediately realizing his mistake as Steve had quite literally backed him into a corner.

"So..." Tony tried again, feeling his gut roll at the positively animalistic look in Steve's eyes.

"So," The blond started, picking lightly at the fabric of Tony's shirt "You took me to the Walmart of sex stores, had me pick things that piqued my interest to use a bit when we got back. Yet here we are, still completely clothed and chatting. Y'see what’s wrong with the image?".

"Yep, definitely, I definitely do," Tony stammered, "We should--we should go fix that. Right now. Mhm."

He nodded, scooting past Steve to practically bolt up to their bedroom, stashing the his secret gift away before laying everything out on the desk, fingers gently running over the silk ties. Steve chuckled as he headed upstairs not too long behind Tony, slinking into the room slowly and closing in on Tony.

"So, what're we going to start with?" He asked with a purr in his voice.

"Mmm, whatever you want," Tony hummed, "You wanna fuck or be fucked?" He grinned, twirling the handcuffs on his fingers.

"Hmm... Well, you did say you were going to try and make it to where _I_ couldn't walk." Steve smirked softly, running fingers along Tony's chest. "Care to make an attempt at that?"

"It'd be a pleasure, Mister Stark-Rogers."

Tony grabbed Steve by his bicep, pushing him towards the bed with a surprising amount of strength.

"Strip. All fours, face the wall," Tony ordered, eyes flickering over their new toys.

Steve's eyebrows quirked up at the strength Tony had used, nodding and doing as he was told. He stripped slowly, just to tease Tony a little, and tossed his clothes onto the floor. He faced the wall and waited patiently on the bed.

"I kinda want to tie you up, but I know you don't like that," Tony murmured, picking up the vibrator to lube it up, "Anything in particular you want? Or you just want to be fucked?"

"Anyway you wanna do it, hun." Steve replied softly. "Any way that feels awesome and'll leave me hobblin'."

Tony kissed Steve's spine, gently prepping him before sliding the vibrator in, making sure to nudge his sweet spot.

"Now, I don't want you to move, or make any noises," Tony ordered, thrusting the fairly large dildo in and out of Steve, "Understand?"

"Oh, _f--_ mmh hm." Steve hummed in understanding, holding in a groan and trying to keep from moving back on whatever Tony was using. He hadn't looked back to see this whole time, and now he definitely wouldn't know if he wasn't supposed to move.

"Good boy." Tony slipped in his fingers with the vibrator, stretching Steve further; he grinned, making sure the vibrator was tight up against Steve's spot before flicking it on.

_Okay_. Well, Steve knew what they were using now, for sure. He croaked a small moan as it was switched on, quickly shutting his mouth afterwards and bowing his head to keep from making any noises. Tony smacked Steve's right cheek once, smirking when he hitched forward.

"Be quiet," he ordered again, fucking Steve with the vibrator.

Slowly, Tony added a third finger in, nearly amazed at how far Steve could stretch.

Damn, it was hard. It was hard not to make any noise _at all_. It was taking a large part of his willpower to listen and basically go against his body's instincts to pleasure. Because damn, it felt _amazing_. Steve felt full and the pulse of the vibrator was hitting the spot over and over, so slow but that's what he enjoyed.

Testing his luck, Tony slipped a fourth finger inside Steve, watching precome leak from Steve’s cock and pool on the bed.

"Can't have that," he hummed, grabbing a cockring, "Now honey, I know you don't like these, but you _did_ want me to fuck you senseless."

He adjusted it on Steve's already swollen cock, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, hell..." Steve breathed with a soft whine. "I know, no noise. But I probably would've made my lip bleed again. Oh, _damn it_." He groaned, trying to keep himself up still on his knees and elbows.

Tony grinned, lightly smacking Steve's flank again.

"Shush, loudmouth," he snickered, finger-fucking Steve faster, "All I should hear is this vibrator. That's it."

He stretched Steve as far as he thought the blond would go before pulling the vibrator and his fingers out, marveling at how his hole stayed open.

"You're really pretty, all nice and open for me like that," Tony murmured, flicking the vibrator off, "Alright, no more mean. You can talk."

"Thank God." Steve panted out, shiver running down his spine at the absence behind him. His arms were shaky, adjusting himself a bit in order to keep himself held up.

"Tony, please. Need you, please." He breathed, head slouched near his chest.

"Mmm, I can see that," Tony chuckled, taking his time to undress himself.

Not at all surprised at how hard he was, Tony slipped on a condom and lubed himself up, slowly lining himself up before pushing into Steve. Steve moaned as Tony pushed in, or slid in really. It was in just one smooth motion, the other just getting right down to it and thrusting slowly.

"Oh my god, Steve," Tony groaned, picking Steve's hips up to thrust deeper, "Y'feel so good, baby, all loose f'me--"

He picked up his speed, reaching forward to tug Steve's hair back while he fucked into him.

"Ah, _fuck_...!" Steve moaned with a slight growl in his voice, just mostly becoming a noisy mess after that. It was all getting to be too much. He couldn't do anything about it with the cock ring still on him.

"Please-- I need 'ta-- _oh fuck, Tony_." He whined, his arms growing tired and unable to hold his upper body up anymore.

Tony pulled out of Steve and kissed his spine, moving to grab another condom and roll it onto Steve after removing the cock ring. He took his time to treasure how red and swollen Steve's cock was, then reached to fondle his balls.

"Come for me, baby," he purred.

It didn't even take Tony's words before Steve came hard with a loud moan, upper body going lax against the mattress and hips starting to buckle as he started to white out a bit.

"That's a good boy, such a good boy," Tony soothed, waiting for Steve to be spent before taking Steve's and his own condoms off, tying them and throwing them away.

He helped Steve lie down on his back, immediately tucking him in under the sheets while he came down from his high.

"So good for me, Stevie," he whispered, carding his fingers through the blond's hair.

Steve didn't even speak for the moment. _Couldn't_ speak. His body was thrumming, muscles twitching now and then as he tried to relax. He eyes started to shut as he felt Tony messing with his hair, slowly leaning over and leaving a feather-light kiss against Tony's shoulder.

"I know, feels good, yeah? That's called a 'drop'. It's probably the best part of a subbing experience," Tony explained, "You'll fall asleep, okay? Let your body readjust. When you get up, we'll play some more, alright?"

He leaned down to kiss Steve's temple, moving to pull on boxers and sweatpants before returning to Steve's side. The blond automatically moved to Tony when he made it back in the bed, latching onto the man with his arms and nuzzling his neck before falling straight asleep.

Tony chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and kissed his cheek. He sighed happily, falling asleep next to Steve. Steve stayed asleep like a log for a few hours, groaning as he woke up and tried to move. Bad idea, bad idea. Barely moving, a strong soreness shot through his whole body. He stopped, staying in his original spot and humming uncomfortably.

"You up?" Tony had cleaned up their room, bringing aspirin and a glass of water to Steve.

"It'll get better, just try not to jostle around," he mumbled, helping Steve take the pill before kissing his temple, "I assume I did my job, then?"

"I'd say ya did." Steve answered tiredly. "A little _too_ well. But I assume that's gonna happen when you keep shoving things in me. I mean, how many fingers did you add with that thing?"

"Four," Tony admitted, a sheepish grin on his face, "I got a little carried away, but you looked _so_ pretty all spread out."

Steve was honestly a bit surprised at that. Altogether, that was _a lot_.

"Well, it felt amazing, so thank you for that." He murmured, eyes closing again for the moment. "Just _really_ sore, now..."

"I know, honey. You're gonna be sore for a couple of days." Tony smiled apologetically, sitting down carefully as not to jostle Steve. "I'll get you more pain meds if you need them, but you'll have to get up eventually," he laughed.

“Don't remind me." Steve chuckled gently, nuzzling gently against Tony's leg where he sat. "I may have to get up eventually, but that is not _now_. So I'm staying here for now."

"I know, I know. You get babied for a little bit, breakfast and lunch and dinner in bed--I can give you a massage, if you want. It helps," Tony murmured, hand immediately going in to stroke Steve's hair, "You sure you're okay?"

Steve nodded, humming at the touch. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just sore muscles like doing a heavy work out after not having worked out in a really long time." He explained. "But a massage later sounds fantastic, thanks."

"Okay, baby," Tony murmured, leaning down to kiss Steve's forehead. He continued to pet him, heart melting at how Steve thrived under his touch.

"It's funny." Steve whispered gently, glancing up at Tony. "Funny how you can be rough with me, then your touch is so gentle. So strange..."

"Are you complaining?" Tony asked, an amused smirk on his face, "It's one of the have-to’s of dominance, I guess. Being gentle when not screwing around." He shrugged, pushing Steve's bangs to the side.

"Well I love it. So don't stop it." Steve chuckled, leaning more into the touch, almost like an animal wanting petted. "Moments like this, all nice and quiet but not all awkward are moments I love having with you." He whispered sweetly.

"You're such a cheesball, Stark-Rogers," Tony muttered affectionately, scratching at Steve's scalp, "I love every moment with you, baby." A tiny smile wormed its way onto his face, leaving a light blush in its wake.

"You bring out the cheeseball in me, so get used to it. You're stuck with me." Steve grinned up at him, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "Your blush is still cute. Can't wait to see it for years to come."

"Oh my god. Shush, you," Tony playfully smacked his hand away, raising an eyebrow at Steve, "You need to get up once the medicine kicks in to work out the ache. You know that, right?"

"But I don't wanna." Steve said with an exaggerated pout. "The bed's comfy and you're warm and-- Jeez, you've made me lazy." He chuckled, nuzzling into his pillow.

"Mhm. I'm immune to pouting, Steven," Tony grinned, ruffling his hair, "You get ten more minutes, then I'm dragging you out if I have to."

He got up from the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets with a smirk. Steve groaned as Tony got up, hanging over the side of the bed and reaching for Tony.

"Mean. Five points taken from Ravenclaw." He grumbled, body still a bit sore. "Because you're being mean."

Tony just shrugged, walking out of Steve's arm length.

"Keep talking, buddy," he warned lightly, a smirk on his lips, "See what happens, yeah?"

"Maybe I wanna see what happens?" Steve answered, raising a brow up at Tony.

Tony snorted, shaking his head.

"If you want to be sorer, keep it up," he hummed, "Do remember we bought a riding crop and leather paddle, dear."

"Fine. I'll stop. I'm done for now. Promise." Steve answered with a sigh, shutting his eyes again. “No more sore for a little bit, thank you."

A tiny smile flickered onto Tony's face and he went back over to Steve, smooching his forehead. "Good. Get some sleep," he murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Steve said with a grin back, settling back in the bed a trying to drift back to sleep until the soreness had subsided.

Tony used his time to clean the house and change into lounge pants, a fond smile on his face whenever he looked over at Steve sleeping on the bed. Eventually, he crawled underneath the covers, snuggling up to his fiancé and falling asleep.

The blond cracked his eyes open softly, seeing Tony next to him again and gravitating closer to him as they snoozed. He kissed at his fiancé's cheeks sweetly, wrapping around him comfortably. Tony nuzzled him back in his sleep, curling into Steve's warmth.

After a little while, Steve started to get a little antsy, needing to move around a bit. His soreness was more or less tolerable now, so he decided to get up and do some things. He carefully unwrapped himself from Tony to let him sleep, heading off to start with a shower.

Snoring fairly loudly, Tony whined at the loss of Steve's heat, opting to snuggle his pillow instead; he snorted, nearly waking himself up before falling back asleep. Steve grinned at the sight of Tony all snuggled asleep, deciding he was not missing the opportunity. After drying off and getting dressed, he set up a sketch pad and pencil at the desk and began to draw up his sleeping fiancé. It was just too sweet.

Tony slept on for a couple more hours before gradually waking up, licking his lips and yawning, but not moving from his spot.

"Steeeeb," He called sleepily, more a whine than anything else, "Steeeeb--"

"I'm right over here, hun." Steve hummed sweetly, setting his sketchbook down and walking towards the bed with a slight hobble still. "Hey there, sleeping beauty."

"Mmm, I'm an ugly sleeper, you know that," Tony muttered, tossing a pillow over his face, "Feelin' better? Less sore?"

Steve nodded softly, sitting down on the bed.

"Hobblin' a little, but not really sore." He explained, picking up Tony's pillow. "And you are an adorable sleeper. I have the sketch to prove it."

"Mmhm," Tony grumbled, reaching for the pillow, but getting too tired to try anymore, he dropped his hand, "What time is it?"

"It’s about four in the afternoon." He answered, petting Tony's hair back softly. "You feeling okay? You seem sluggish."

"I think I'm getting sick again, or I haven't had enough coffee yet," Tony laughed, leaning into Steve's touch, "I'm guessing the coffee."

He hummed lightly, scooting over to put his head in Steve's lap.

"I hope you don't get sick again." Steve said softly, kissing Tony's forehead. "You don't feel feverish, so we'll assume coffee. I can make you some and make some sandwiches to eat."

"You're a saint." Tony lifted his head off Steve's lap so he could get up, rolling over to watch him. "You're so gorgeous, oh my god," he said softly.

Steve gave a sheepish smile back, looking to Tony. "You're one to talk, mister." He said with a soft chuckle before heading down to the kitchen.

Tony turned his head, kicking the covers off once Steve was gone. He sighed happily, drifting off to sleep again to dream about Steve's wonderful moans.

When he came back to the room with the coffee and sandwiches, Steve shook his head fondly, seeing Tony asleep again. He set the things on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed with Tony.

"Mmm."

Tony latched onto Steve, unaware of his erection pressing into Steve's side. He sighed happily, nuzzling at his neck. Steve blushed slightly, feeling Tony against him _. What could he be dreaming about?_ He gently ran a hand down along Tony's front, stopping around the man's crotch and starting to palm him slowly.

Tony whined in his sleep, hands fisting into Steve's shirt. He moaned softly, pressing his hips up into Steve's hand.

"That feel good, hon?" Steve whispered gently, stroking him lovingly. "What're ya dreamin' about?"

Tony nodded, bucking slightly in his sleep. He moaned quietly, tucking his head into Steve's neck. Steve continued to move his hand a little longer, soon working Tony's pants down just enough to make his cock free. He moved down slowly and took the tip into his mouth, suckling gently.

"N-n--ah," Tony moaned, eyes slipping open at the sensation. He whined softly, threading his fingers into Steve's hair.

"Shh, baby. Relax. Let me help ya, okay?" Steve hushed softly and took Tony in deeper, working him slowly and running his tongue over the underside.

Tony mumbled something back, eyes slipping closed and he whined again, gently petting Steve's hair. "Please," he moaned quietly, shudders running through his body.

Steve took him in deeper still, starting to bob and hollow his cheeks. He hummed low to send vibrations up through Tony's body, not planning to stop until the other would come.

"A-ah, S-steve--"

Tony arched his back and whined loudly, fisting a hand in Steve's hair; usually he could last much longer, but being slightly asleep, he couldn't hold back his orgasm, breathy moans filling the room. Steve took down everything Tony gave, licking him clean before slipping him back in his pants. He slinked back up to Tony's side, snuggling up to him sweetly.

"Well, that was a nice way to wake up," Tony murmured, slightly dazed, "What was that for?"

Well, I felt you had a bit of a problem and I figured I'd help out." Steve grinned to him, petting at his hair. “What were you dreaming about?”

"Mmm, lots of things I wanna try when you want to," Tony mumbled, a flush on his cheeks, "Just...stuff." He buried his embarrassed face in Steve's chest, trying to stop the heat from spreading.

"Must've been good, then." Steve grinned, kissing the top of his head. "Well, I brought up coffee and sandwiches. We can eat and then do something, if you'd like."

Before Tony could speak his stomach growled, causing him to laugh in embarrassment. "Yeah, food," he mumbled, sitting up and making grabby hands for the tray.

Steve handed the tray over with a chuckle, grabbing his own sandwich and eating with Tony.

"So, based upon your dream, what thing are you wanting to try next?" He asked with a small smirk to his lips.

Tony nearly choked on his sandwich, having to cough into his arm.

"Tryin' t'kill me now?" He wheezed, taking a gulp of coffee, "I-ah, well, you'll see."

"I'd never try to kill you. You're too precious." Steve laughed, patting Tony's back to try to help. "And all right. I can be patient," he hummed sweetly.

"Awful, awful man," Tony muttered with no real sting to his words. He drank his coffee and finished off his sandwich, holding the still-warm cup in his hands.

When Steve finished, he wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder, snuggling him close and smooching his cheek sweetly. "Hmmm, I love you, you know that? You're adorable."

Tony grunted at him, but smiled anyway, kissing him back. "You're the adorable one, babe," he chuckled, "Not me. Promise."

"Oh, you have your moments, hon. You are super adorable," Steve hummed, moving to sit on his knees in front of Tony. He booped their noses together, a smile on his face.

"We should get a dog." Tony paused. "Or a cat. Like, since children are really far off, puppies are good for coddling, right? Or cats. Cats can be nasty things, though. No turtles--or snakes. Maybe hamsters, but only if it's really cute--"

Steve blinked for a moment at Tony's statement. "That was random... But yeah, a puppy sounds good. Always wanted a dog." He hummed softly, kissing at Tony's lips. "Any type you are thinking of?"

"Sorry, my train of thought runs faster in my head and I can't quite get it all out," Tony muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I--ah, I don't know. I like big dogs, but they shed a lot and I don't know if my allergies would appreciate it. Oh my god, we should get a little Pomeranian, they're _so_ cute--" Tony babbled on excitedly, gesturing in the air.

"You know what's even better?" Steve started giving what Tony had already said a thought. "We could get one of those Pomeranian and Husky mixes. Have a bit of the big dog while still having the little dog?"

Tony nodded, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah....." He crawled out of bed and went over to the desk, shuffling through the bottom drawer till he found the red collar, clipping it around his neck.

Steve blinked again, watching Tony carefully as he clipped on the collar. "I'm supposing the talk of pets reminded you?" He asked softly.

Tony nodded softly, grabbing one of the pillow off the bed and putting it on the floor, kneeling down on it. He looked up at Steve, a begging look on his face.

"Sir?" He asked quietly.

The blond scooted to the end of the bed, reaching out to pet the top of Tony's head. "What is it, pet? What do you want?"

"Please take care of me, Sir," Tony murmured, nuzzling into Steve's hand, "I need you, love."

"Hmm, you'll have to be more specific, baby." Steve hummed, moving to get at Tony's level. He stroked under the man's chin sweetly, kissing softly at his face. "How do you need me?"

Tony whined softly, preening under the attention.

"Teach me a lesson, Sir," he murmured, "Tie me up--"

"Have you been bad?" Steve asked softly, moving to the desk to find the silk ties. "Only bad pets deserve to be tied up."

"Yessir, very bad, so bad," Tony breathed, not moving from his kneeling position on the floor, "I couldn't--I couldn't help myself Sir, I just needed to touch myself so _bad_ \--"

Steve hummed thoughtfully at Tony's reply, sliding the silk between his hands.

"You know you have no need to touch yourself when you have me. I will do that, understood?"

"Yessir," Tony replied almost shamefully, shivering at the silk wrapped around his wrists, "I'm sorry, Sir. I won't disobey you again, Sir."

"Of course you won't. We'll make sure you won't, sweetheart--" he purred, kissing at the back of Tony's neck as he tied off in a neat little ribbon.

Tony tested the bonds, feeling his cock jump at how tight the silk was. "Yessir," he replied softly, leaning into Steve's touch, "I'll behave..."

Steve hummed appreciatively at that, running a hand down Tony's back.  "That's a good pet, love." He smiled softly, reaching around to Tony's front. "Now, stay behaved, and I'll show you why you need not touch yourself."

Tony nodded silently, watching Steve's hand slide down his stomach. He whined softly, barely restraining the urge to buck up into his touch.

"You're allowed. You can move with it, if you want to, Tony." Steve assured, slipping his hand past Tony's waistband and starting to palm him through his boxers. "I see you're already a bit eager, hm?"

"Yessir," Tony slurred, gently pushing his hips up into Steve's hand, "Can't help it when you touch me, Sir."

"Hmm... You love it when I touch you, don't ya?" Steve whispered with a purr to his tone as he continued his touches. "Love it when I take it slow, just lettin' it all build up?"

"Sir--" Tony's voice trembled as he turned his head into Steve's neck, whimpering loudly. "Please Sir, d-don't let me--" he moaned, shutting his eyes to reign himself in.

Steve stopped his movements for the moment, looking to Tony softly. "Don't let you what, love? What don't you want to do?"

"Don't let me come, Sir, please, wanna last y'a long time," Tony breathed, taking the opportunity to crawl back from the edge, "P-please, Sir--"

"All right." Steve agreed quietly, taking his hand away. "We'll try a different approach." He whispered. The blond leaned forward, capturing Tony's lips softly and tenderly, leaving his touches along the other's chest gentle and fleeting.

Tony shivered under his touch, gentle pants escaping his lips. He ducked his head shyly, preening under Steve's fingers.

"I love you." Steve breathed happily, continually caressing Tony's skin. "You are absolutely precious, babe. Gorgeous." He moved down to suck softly along Tony's collarbone with a deep hum.

Whimpering, Tony stretched his neck to give Steve more room, stuttered breaths on his lips. "Love you, Sir," He moaned, cock twitching, even without stimulation, "P-please, Sir--"

Steve pulled his mouth away from the slight marks now along Tony's neck, a small smile on his lips.

"All right. You've earned it, I believe." He hummed, going off to find the lube and coming back to Tony. Steve helped the man stand to get his pants and boxers off, having him kneel again when they were out of the way. "Now, I'm still going to go nice and slow with you, alright?"

Tony nodded, relaxing back into Steve's chest.

"I trust you," he murmured, turning his head to kiss at Steve's neck.

Steve sighed softly, a content noise leaving his lips at the kiss. He moved to start slicking up his fingers, trailing them down Tony's lower back before slipping them in. Tony took a sharp breath, forcing himself to relax; He sunk down onto Steve's fingers, mewling quietly against Steve's neck. He shivered, trying not to buck up at the pressure.

"Relax, hon. That's a good boy," Steve purred, kissing at Tony's temple and waiting to feel the man adjust. A moment later, he began to stretch Tony, slow and gentle in his movements but getting the job done.

Tony whined miserably at how slow Steve was going, forcing himself to not fuck himself on Steve's fingers. Steve could feel Tony holding back, keeping his movements the same pace regardless.

"So needy, hm? You want me to fuck you, but you want it all to last." The man hummed sweetly. "How do you propose we sort that out?"

"Ring--back of nightstand drawer," Tony groaned, thumping his head back against Steve's chest, "Hurry up, _please_ \--"

"Hold your horses--" Steve said teasingly, pulling his fingers away and going to grab the cock ring. He sauntered back over to Tony, slipping it on carefully and kissing the nape of the brunet's neck softly. "Better?"

Tony nodded with a happy sigh, nuzzling Steve's neck as the pressure rested on his groin. "Please, please baby," he whimpered, pushing himself back onto Steve's lap.

Steve groaned as Tony pushed back against him and moved against his still clothed erection. He moved back in order to work off his own pants, slicking himself up before slotting himself back behind the other. He ground his hips up against Tony's a few times before lining up and working his way in painstakingly slow.

"S-s--ah, Sir--" Tony moaned loudly, muscles rippling under his skin as he pulled his bonds tight, "Please, please y'torturin' me here--"

His breathy gasps filled the room, desperately trying to push himself back onto Steve.

Steve started to move just a tad quicker, humming out soft moans as he did so. "'m not wantin' to torture ya, babe. Just want to go slow with it." He noised. "D'you not want that? You want something different?"

Tony thumped his head back again, tugging on his bonds. "Yea, yes, please, fuck me Sir, make love later," he whined, needy, "Please, _please_ tear me apart--"

"All right. All right Just--" Steve cut himself off with a growl, almost animalistic, and switched gears completely. He grabbed along onto Tony's hipbones, pulling the man to him and making is thrusts progressively harder and deeper.

Tony groaned loudly, gasping as pain and pleasure skyrocketed up his spine; his breath was short, but he managed to whine at Steve, turning his head to nip at the pulse on Steve's neck.

"More, please," he begged.

Steve happily complied, picking up his speed relentlessly and making sure to find that sweet spot. He nuzzled his way into the crook of Tony's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin and feeling the vibrations of Tony's breaths against his lips.

"Fuck _fuck_ ," Tony groaned loudly, completely at Steve's mercy. He tipped his head back, chanting _Steve Steve Steve_ over and over again, until the pressure in his stomach twisted.

"Fuck, Steve, gonna--can't hold much more, _fuck_ \--" he yelled, gasping breathily.

The blond groaned as he felt Tony starting to clench around him, pleasure building up in his body wave after wave. He reached around, pulling off the cock ring and taking Tony in his hand.

"Just do it. C'mon and come for me, Tony. I know you want to, so just let go, c'mon."

Tony cried out as he came in Steve's hand, completely covering it and his chest in his come; he leaned back and breathed hard, nuzzling at Steve's neck while he kept pounding into him.

"Please," Tony begged, thrusting his hips back.

Steve let out a choked-off moan, getting in a few more thrusts before he came, hips involuntarily moving to help ride out his orgasm.  When he came back to a better state of mind, he reached to unbind Tony's hands. Steve pulled Tony close into a hug, laying them down and back on the floor.

"Hhh--wait--"

Tony laughed, pulling himself off Steve before cuddling up to him, gently laying on his side. He unclipped the collar and tossed it somewhere, breathing heavy into Steve's chest.

"Sorry 'bout that at the beginning." Steve apologized, kissing Tony's face out of breath. "For some reason I didn't realize that you wanted to go rough. Sorry."

"No, no, baby, you're good, more than good," Tony slurred, relishing in the pleasant ache in his body. “That--that was amazing,” He sighed happily, laughing softly. “Can we move up to the bed? I'm afraid I might get too sore to move..."

"Yeah. Yeah, lemme just-- here--" Steve leaned up with a soft grunt, scooping Tony up as he stood and settling him down carefully on the bed and under the blankets.

Tony hummed appreciatively, not noticing Steve's glance at his bruising hips.

"Thank you," he mumbled, curling up and falling asleep on his pillow.

Steve hummed in response, still remembering the bruises. He really shouldn't let them bother him-- Tony said he liked those kind of bruises-- but it just made Steve feel a bit bad for doing it. He saw it as hurting the other and didn't really want to hurt Tony. Foregoing the thoughts for now, Steve slipped under the blankets with his fiancé and curled up around the man gently. He nuzzled close, taking in every bit of Tony he could as he drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ends up in the hospital for trivial reasons, and it turns out to be much more drastic than originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> Triggers do begin at this point of the story.
> 
> TW: self-harm, anxiety attacks

Tony woke much later in the afternoon, happily pressed up against Steve's warm figure. He moved slightly, relishing in the dull ache Steve had left him with; popping open his eyes, Tony ran a finger over the palm-shaped prints, nearly making himself hard at the thought of Steve leaving those prints in welts on his ass.

"Steeevieee," he cooed, letting the thoughts go for now, "Steve. Pssst. Buttercup. Babe. Baby boy."

"Hmmm..." Steve grumbled softly in half sleep, snuggling up closer to Tony. He nuzzled up against Tony's shoulder, kissing it lazily.

"Hmmmm yourself," Tony chuckled, reaching up to pet Steve's hair, "We slept a long time, baby. You'd be upset if I let you sleep longer."

Steve opened his eyes softly, looking to Tony with eyes still wet with sleep.

"All right, all right." He grumbled with a small smile. "How're you feeling? How're... How're the bruises...?"

"They're hot as fuck, but given the wobble in your voice, I think it'd be best to cover them up for the time being," Tony murmured, scratching at Steve's scalp, "Other than the absolutely delicious feeling of aches, I'm good. More than good. I'm amazing. Are you okay?"

"I am if you keep doing that." Steve hummed warmly, leaning into the touch. "I know you like them, I just feel like I've hurt you doing that and I don't want to ever hurt you."

Tony paused, stopping his scratches.

"I would tell you if you hurt me, love. I have an insane pain tolerance," He reminded gently before starting his scratches again, "You gotta trust me on this stuff, babe."

"I do trust you. Just gotta trust myself." Steve said softly. "I know my strengths, but doing these things with you I tend to forget to control it better."

Steve sighed softly, looking up at Tony. "As long as you for sure tell me, all right?"

"Hon, I'm too conceited to let you damage the goods," Tony laughed, leaning down to smooch Steve's temple, "Everything's alright, baby. I promise."

He tugged Steve to his chest, hands back in his hair. Steve kissed at the center of Tony's chest sweetly, tracing small shapes along his stomach with his fingers.

"I love you, Tony." He whispered softly against skin.

"I love you too, bambi," Tony hummed, "More than you can imagine." He chuckled, still petting Steve's hair. "You've turned me into such a sap, y'know."

"I know. And I see nothing wrong with that." Steve said happily, eyeing Tony's stomach as an idea came to his mind. He moved his face down lower on Tony's torso, stopping just before blowing a raspberry onto Tony's stomach.

"Ste--" Tony shrieked in laughter, trying to wriggle away from the stronger man.

"God, Ste-eve--" he laughed, tears coming to his eyes, unable to get anymore words out.

Steve grinned widely hearing Tony laugh, continuing the raspberry to keep hearing it. He only stopped when the man had a harder time breathing.

"I love hearing you laugh. It’s adorable." Steve admitted with a warm chuckle, inching back up along Tony and kissing his lips.

"Horrible," Tony wheezed, gulping down air, "Horrible, horrible man." He smiled weakly, still trying to get air in. Laughing, Tony laid on his back, hands going into Steve's hair.

"'M not horrible. You're just adorable when you laugh." Steve grinned, settling himself above Tony. He leaned down and kissed Tony's lips sweetly, a big grin on his face. "You're actually adorable just being you, but whatever."

"Cheeseball." Tony huffed in fake annoyance, smooching Steve back.

Steve sighed happily, kissing Tony again, but making it more tender and gentle.

"I just want to stay with you like this for a long while." He hummed sweetly, continuing to simply kiss at Tony's skin.

"Then we won't move. Unless we have to." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, happily nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you." Steve said gently as they settled, kissing Tony's cheek. "I love you more than I could ever tell you. Just so you know." He chuckled softly. "I can't imagine myself with anyone else."

"I love you too, mi amoré," Tony murmured, reaching up to scratch Steve's scalp, "My soulmate." He got a dazed look on his face, a tiny smile on his lips. "Wow," he breathed, laughing weakly, "I still can't believe you're mine."

Steve smiled back, looking up at Tony with a grin. "Well, you best start believing. Or will I have to make you believe it?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Oooh, make me baby," Tony grinned, "You know I like it when you make me."

"That's right, you _do_." Steve said in faux realization, grinning and kissing gently at Tony's chin. "What would I have to do to prove that I am yours and only, truly yours?"

"The fact that you're still here kinda convinces me," Tony muttered sheepishly.

"Yet you still need more convincing?" Steve smiled back gently, moving to kiss at Tony's tattoo. "I'll always be here with you, Tony. For you. Whenever you need me. You're my home, my soulmate, and I sure hope that I'm yours."

"You are baby, you are, more than you know," Tony whined, shivering under Steve's lips, "God, baby, you don't know what you do to me."

"I wanna know, baby." Steve answered, nuzzling skin lovingly. "I'd love to know how I make you feel. I'll tell you if you tell me?"

Tony sighed softly, leaning down to smooch Steve's forehead.

"I don't think I could tell you everything you make me feel, love. It's...It's something I can't describe," he murmured.

Steve hummed in understanding. "That's how I feel about you, but I can at least say some of the things." He explained at almost a whisper.

"You make me feel safe and at home, like you're a best friend I've had since preschool. You make me happy just being you and make me smile when I think of you." He explained gently. "You're one of the best things to happen to me. And I know I sound like a sap, but what do ya do?"

"You--you are such a sap, oh my _god_ ," Tony laughed, peppering Steve's face with kisses, "You're a walking Hallmark card, y'know that?" He rolled his eyes fondly, scratching at Steve's scalp. "Thank you," he mumbled, almost inaudible, "I need the reminder sometimes."

"Ha, I guess you're right about that. I kind of sound like a Hallmark. But I do mean it completely. And I'll be happy to remind you whenever you need it." Steve said warmly, closing his eyes at the scratches. "I feel like a dog getting scratched behind the ears." He laughed. "It feels great.”

"That's why we got collars," Tony hummed to himself, continuing to scratch Steve. He grinned, feeling Steve shift on his leg.

"We got collars because I feel like a dog?" Steve looked up, a quizzical grin on his lips.

"Partially. I like collars, like a whole fucking lot, but the way you react under my touch....it gave me an idea is all," Tony explained with a sheepish grin, "I think you'd really like it."

"Oh?" Steve asked softly, nuzzling against Tony's thigh. "Please do enlighten me on this idea of yours."

"Nope. Not yet." Tony smirked, tapping Steve's chin away from his leg. "If you behave today, I'll show you. But you have to be on best behavior," He teased, ruffling Steve's hair.

Steve gave a slight pout, but then grinned anyway. "All right, I promise to be a good boy today. I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor."

"You better," Tony warned playfully, "Or else."

He suppressed the shiver that ran down his back, giving Steve one last kiss before forcing himself out of bed to pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Sorry, cold," he laughed, crawling back into the bed.

"No problem." Steve hummed, wrapping around Tony and moving them where Tony was laying on top of him. "You know better than to say 'or else', though. I like to challenge the 'or else' often."

"I know you like the incentive. I'll leave the paddle out so you can think it over," Tony smirked, leaning down to smooch Steve's collarbone, "Or the crop. But that might be too heavy for you."

He hummed to himself, eyes rolling up as he thought about it. Steve hummed back in an interested manner, leaning at the kiss.

"Hmm, I think I could manage if need be. I can handle quite a bit." He assured with a smirk. "But I promised to be good, so I better keep that promise."

Tony nodded in silent agreement, still humming to himself. "We'll see," he sing-songed.

"What do you mean 'we'll see'?" Steve asked, raising a brow. "If I say I'll be good, I'll be good. That's how it is." He stated, leaning up to kiss the tip of Tony's nose.

"We'll see." Tony smiled, shrugging and raising an eyebrow.

He patted Steve's backside before slipping off of him, a knowing smile on his lips. Steve pouted slightly as Tony moved, rolling over on his side.

"Where are you going? We were getting comfy. And you were warm." He pointed out. He was still nude at the present time.

"Mhm, I know," Tony replied sweetly, slipping out of his sweatpants into jeans, "You can stay in the warmth, if you'd like. The grown-ups need to go work."

He gave Steve a huge smirk, daring him to comment on it.

"Well when you work, I have to work as well. I _am_ your PA, remember." Steve responded with a stretch, moving to go get dressed as well for the day. "What sort of work are you needing to do?"

"I'm going to play with my tinker toys," Tony hummed, fetching his glasses from the bathroom rather than his contacts, "I've got some micro wiring to do."

"Anything you need for me to do for you?" Steve asked softly, trying to keep his mind on track regardless of Tony wearing glasses. "If not, I'll probably just end up doing things around the house."

"Keep me fed and hydrated," Tony laughed, absentmindedly pushing his glasses up his nose, "Sound good?"

He kissed Steve's cheek, grinning. Steve nodded softly, still eyeing the glasses.

"As long as you come up to bed at a reasonable hour, all right? I know how you work, and coming up to bed to sleep is rare for you when you work."

Tony shrugged noncommittally, giving Steve a sheepish smile before giving him another kiss, happily trotting down the stairs to the lab. Sitting at his lab table, Tony stretched his fingers before bringing up his latest project. The blond sighed softly, watching Tony as he headed down to work with wistful eyes. He gave himself a stretch then headed out to start on cleaning up around the house for the day.

* * *

With a wrench in his mouth, Tony slid himself on a skateboard under his newest project, blasting music in the small space; he ignored the grease dripping on his shirt, favoring to try and get the finicky motherboard out from the machine.

"Come on," he muttered to himself, not hearing the workshop door open.

Steve headed into the workshop, a plate of food and a drink in hand once suppertime came around. He set the goods down on the table and walked over to where Tony was working, shaking the man's leg lightly to announce his presence.

Tony's head went up, startled at Steve's shaking him; he smacked his head on the bottom of the machine, groaning in pain.

"Fuck!" He grunted, greasy hand going up to the bump on his head.

Wheeling himself out from under the machine, Tony looked up at Steve, then his hand, squinting at the blood.

"That's new," he announced.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, I was trying to do that lightly so that _wouldn't_ happen!" Steve said quickly, looking over the cut--No. Not a cut. That was a _gash_ \-- and looking around quickly for the first aid kit.

“No, no, my bad, I should have had the music down lower so I could hear you," Tony winced, pressing his hand to the blood flow, "I'm _fine_ , Steve-- did you _swear_? Holy shit, that's new. Anyway. I'm fine, just a lil' cut."

"Bleeding does not equal fine, Tony." Steve said worriedly, moving Tony's hand to clean the cut. "I'll have to make sure it doesn't scar. Jeez, I'm sorry Tony."

"You're alright, it's just--" Tony closed his eyes for a second, waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. "We _might_ need to go to the hospital," he said weakly, blacking out.

"Son of a--" Steve said nervously, quickly bandaging up the gash and scooping Tony up. He rushed up the stairs and headed into the kitchen, looking for the keys to the Mercedes, some juice and something sugary to eat before heading out to the garage.

He set Tony in the backseat carefully and took the driver's seat, starting the car and heading to the hospital as fast as he could legally. He glanced back from time to time to see--or more so hope Tony was somewhat okay. When Tony woke up, he immediately inhaled the scent of antiseptic, subconsciously reaching out to take out the familiar IV in his arm. He winced when his hand got smacked away, groggily opening his eyes.

"Clint?" He whispered in a hoarse voice, vision horribly blurry without contacts or glasses.

Tony squinted, vision starting to swim again.

"Steve, good ol' Stevie," he murmured, sinking back as his (hopefully, morphine) drip kicked in.

"Rest, Tony. You actually lost a lot of blood." Steve said softly, a small sound of guilt in his voice. He patted at Tony's hand gently, trying to help keep him relaxed.

"Mmm, I'm sooo relaxed," Tony slurred, a dopey grin on his lips, "It warn't _that_ bad."

He reached up to poke his bandage, almost comically looking surprised when he felt it.

"Steve. Steeeeve. I feel--" he poked the cut under the bandage, crying out in pain.

Steve reached up and grabbed Tony's hand away from his cut.

"Don't touch, hon, they had to put in stitches." He explained softly. "And you're hopped up on pain meds at the moment, so yeah. You should be relaxed. God, I'm so sorry Tony."

"Mmm, don't be, haven't felt this out in a loooong tine," Tony hummed, examining his hands as if for the first time, "I missed you, pain meds, filthy bastards."

Tony laughed lightly, looking over at Steve with a dopey smile.

"I'm still going to feel bad because I helped cause you to have to get stitches." Steve sighed softly. "Then you passed out, and-- hell, you scared me to death, Tony."

"Don'--don' feel bad," Tony hummed, turning a tiny smile to Steve, "Best all that blood came out of an accident and not 'cause of m'self, right?"

He laughed like it was a joke, missing the pained look on Steve's face.

"What do you mean because of yourself?" Steve said with a serious and concerned waver to his voice. "I'd really prefer for you not to bleed at all, if it could be avoided."

"I haven't told you?" Tony paused, then shrugged. "I should probably tell you now. Before I'm too conscious and shy away."

He nodded seriously, clumsily reaching down to pull his hospital gown up, showing Steve the red and white lacerations running up his thigh.

"My first hobby, as I like t'say," Tony murmured sleepily, laying back on his hospital bed with a dopey smile.

_How had he not paid attention to those?_ All those times he had seen the man naked and Steve _hadn't noticed those_.

"How long have you had those?"

"Mmm, started when I was six? Seven? You'd have t'ask Clint, he found me one of the first times. When I went too deep, that is." Tony lolled his head towards Steve, tugging his gown back down. "I usually cover them up with professional stage makeup, but since I'm here, they probably showered me and took it off."

"...I can't believe I never noticed those. I'm sorry." Steve said sincerely, reaching to pet at Tony's hair. "You don't... You don't still do that, do you?"

"Mmm, you almost caught me in my last bout. When Dad died. For the bastard he was, still hurt like a bitch. And I did the day I met you. Before I met you. I'd just cleaned myself up when you gave me my mail." Tony laughed weakly, a choked sob hitching in his throat.

"I'm so fucked up Steve, you don't deserve me, oh my god," he whispered, leaning into Steve's touch.

"Don't talk like that, baby." Steve said soothingly, shushing Tony softly. "You are so wonderful and brilliant, I honestly don't deserve _you_."

He kissed Tony’s temple softly, hugging him close to him. "You don't have to do that anymore though, okay? Never ever. You can talk to me, I'll help you. You don't have to hurt anymore, love."

By the time Steve was done talking, Tony was already asleep again, snoring softly into Steve's palm. Steve let out a small laugh at that, trying to relieve some of the tension in his body.

"Dork. I love you though..." He whispered sweetly. Steve continued to pet at his hair, staying beside and later dozing off.

The second time Tony woke up, the drugs weren't as heavy on his mind, giving him some semblance of sentience. He looked over at Steve, not surprised to see the blond curled up in his chair, asleep. With a sigh, Tony tugged out his IV, sitting up and stretching.

"Hope I didn't say something stupid," he groused, putting on his glasses to read the drip bag, "Always the heavy stuff to make me loopy."

The blond hummed softly in sleep, stirring and settling softly into his chair. He sighed aloud in a half sleep before settling again. Tony waited for Steve to still before slipping out of bed, finding his clothes and exchanging them for his hospital gown, quickly going to the bathroom to wash his face. He wrung his hands dry, not surprised to see Steve and his judge-y look from across the room.

"Mornin', sunshine."

"I'm pretty sure your nurse didn't come in and clear you, mister." Steve said with a small, fond smile. "How're you feeling, sweetheart?”

"I can clear myself. I'm Tony Stark," he teased, flitting back over to Steve and smooching his cheek, "Not drowsy. Pretty good. Hopefully my passed out self wasn't too much of a burden."

He missed Steve's look again, pulling up the sheets on his bed.

"You may have doctorates, but you aren't a medical doctor." Steve said softly before catching on. "Wait, do you not remember what we talked about?"

"Talked about? No. Last I remembered I passed out in the lab," Tony replied, giving Steve a look. He paled slightly, then coughed. "Why? What did I say?"

Steve gave him a soft look, glancing down towards where he remember Tony's marks.

"We talked about your little 'hobby', as you put it." He stated softly. "You don't have to do that ever again, Tony. You can come to me if you have troubles. Because if you were to...cut too deep and I wasn't around to help, I--". He swallowed quietly, shaking his head. "I just don't want you to hurt. And I don't want to lose you because you were hurting and I didn't know about it."

Tony didn't reply. He knew if he opened his mouth, he might curse Steve out, or break down and never stop crying. All he could do was shrug, silently cursing himself and racking up more marks for that night, once Steve was asleep. He finished making the bed, staring at it blankly before wringing his hands nervously, clearing his throat.

"This isn't the place to talk about that," he said quietly.

"I know." Steve responded back just as quiet. "But that's what you told me. Then said I don’t deserve someone like you. But that is far from true, love. I just wanted you to know that."

Tony shrugged again, letting an awkward moment pass by before stepping out of the room, comforted in hearing Steve's footfalls behind him. He signed himself out and made his way to the garage, looking for a familiar car. Once Steve got him in the right direction, he curled up in the passenger seat, still quiet as ever.

Steve reached over and buckled him in, starting the car and driving them home. It was quiet without Tony's voice or the radio playing, so Steve tried to break the silence.

"So the doc said that the stitches have to stay for a couple of weeks. I'll need to help keep it clean and put ointment on it to help keep from scarring, but that won't be trouble at all."

"I don't mind if it scars," Tony replied quietly, effectively ending the conversation. He curled up more tightly on himself, picking at his nails.

"Well, we'll try to keep it from doing that. Still have to clean it." He answered back carefully, quiet filling the car again for the moment.

"I love you." He stated quietly, voice a bit strained like he was trying to keep from feeling upset.

"Something like that," Tony mumbled, peeling a fingernail off and tossing it out the window. He ducked his head, stomach rolling even when he felt the car come to a stop in the garage.

Steve kept back the slight pang of sadness at Tony's response as he parked the car, getting out to help the other regardless. "We'll get you settled and I'll make you a quick sandwich to take with your pain medicine, all right?"

Tony went quietly, letting himself curl up onto the couch once he was inside; he didn't deserve Steve, soulmate or no. Tossing a blanket over himself, Tony choked back a sob, insecurity rolling in his gut.

When Steve was done fixing up a sandwich for Tony and grabbing his medicine, he say down on the couch beside Tony, setting the goods on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, Tony?" He asked softly. "I mean other than your injury. Knowing you, I know that's not what this is about, babe."

"I--" Tony took a breath, sadly looking at the couch. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to worry any more than you already do and _fuck_ I'm _such_ an idiot sometimes but--" He screwed up his face and hiccupped, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. "--But it's comforting and I know I can't stop right away for you, I'm just going to disappoint you."

"You don't have to stop right away, Tony. I just want you to know you don't have to do it anymore. I'll help you anyway I can, okay?" Steve said soothingly, rubbing comfortingly at Tony's leg. "And you won't disappoint me. I'm too proud of you all the time to be disappointed."

Tony sniffled miserably, switching his position so his head was in Steve's lap. He nuzzled at Steve's stomach, ignoring the wet patch his tears were making. Steve shushed him comfortingly, leaning down to kiss his head gently as he did.

"Don't cry, hon. It’s alright. Don't cry." He hummed sweetly, petting his hair.

Tony swallowed his sobs, worming into Steve's warmth. He whimpered softly, acid-like guilt making his cuts throb on his legs.

"Steve," he whined quietly.

"What is it, Tony?" Steve asked sweetly, kissing his temple and cheeks.

Once his stomach rolled again, Tony flailed off of Steve, barely making it to the downstairs bathroom before retching into the toilet, coughing wetly as tears rolled down his face.

"Steve," he wheezed again.

Steve hurried after Tony when he ran off, sympathy running through his chest as he heard Tony. He ran a hand along Tony's back carefully. "I gotcha, babe. It's alright."

Tony heaved again, tears streaming down his face as he choked on his own bile. He sat back when he thought he was okay, only to retch again. Coughing, Tony closed the lid and flushed it away, raising the lid again just in case.

" _Steve_ ," he choked for a third time, shaking as he hunched over.

"Goodness..." The blond said softly, continuing to rub his back and soothe him. "Once you think you're done, then you can say what you are wanting, okay baby?"

Tony nodded, and once his stomach settled, he stood on shaky legs, barely getting up the stairs to brush his teeth of the rancid taste. He coughed again, closing his eyes at the small wave of nausea.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, tears filling his eyes again, not quite able to get out his message.

"Don't be sorry, baby. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?" Steve soothed, bringing up Tony's food and medicine again to take when his stomach settled. "Lay down and relax. I'll get a trashcan to put by you and I lay with you."

Tony sniffled and crawled into bed, still crying as he laid down; the tears soon swelled into the roaring panic attack he was _trying_ to warn Steve about, crashing around his shoulders in suffocating tendrils, completely taking him under.

"Steve--" Tony sobbed, absolutely pained, "Steve, please--I can't--"

"You can't what, Tony?" He asked quietly. Steve was concerned for him, unsure of how his condition escalated.

"Fuck, Steve," Tony put a hand over his eyes, trying to stop crying, "I never-- I didn't want y-you to find out, not like this."

He gulped down a breath, trying to coax himself down from his anxious state, shivering despite the warm covers. Steve moved and curled up around Tony carefully, hushing him gently to keep him relaxed.

"I know, but I know now and there isn't anything to change that." Steve said softly. "It happened in the past and we'll get through it. I'll help you, I promise."

It was all Tony could do to nod, breathing in Steve's warm cinnamon and Irish soap scent, calming him down slightly. He curled into Steve, eventually giving way to his mental exhaustion and falling asleep. Steve let Tony curl up to him happily, humming gentle melodies against his ears. He let him sleep as soundly as he could, running soothing circles along the man's back.

The third time Tony woke up, he could feel the tear stains on his face, but the warmth smooshed on his face made him laugh softly, kissing at the welcome warmth.

"I'm alright," he croaked out, voice still heavy from his crying, "Steve, y'smooshin' me, kid--"

"Sorry." Steve answered softly, loosening his grip up a bit and kissed his face. "Think you'd be good to take your medicine?"

"Mhm." Tony made a 'bleh' noise at Steve's kisses, wiggling out of his arms to sit up.

Steve chuckled softly at Tony's noises, leaning over and kissing him again before getting up. "I'll go make you something else. Pretty sure your sandwich there is no good by now. How about soup?"

“Soup good," Tony nodded rubbing his eyes, "Tomato?" He leaned back against the headboard, smiling weakly at Steve.

"Of course, love." Steve smiled back softly. "I'll be back, don't go anywhere, okay? Love you."

"I don't think I can move," Tony muttered miserably, hanging his head, "...I love you too."

Steve gave him a sympathetic smile before heading downstairs to make the soup. He came a few minutes later back up with the soup, some juice, and crackers, setting the tray on Tony's nightstand.

"Here we go." He said with a hum, grabbing the soup. "Open wide for me?"

Tony pouted, but only slightly, hesitantly opening his mouth. "Don't you dare burn me," he muttered, trying not to giggle.

"I won't purposefully try to. Here," Steve pulled the spoon away for the moment, blowing on it lightly to cool it down. "Alrighty, you should be good."

Tony laughed and accepted the spoonful, licking Steve's hand before pulling back, licking his lips. "Thank you," he murmured.

"You're very welcome." Steve said warmly, scooping up another spoonful for him and feeding it to him. "How's your head feeling at the moment?"

"Better. A bit heavy, but better," Tony snuffled, eagerly slurping down the soup, "I guess I freaked out pretty bad last night. Sorry. My anxiety gets the better of me sometimes. I tried to warn you.”

Steve hummed in understanding, continuing to feed Tony. "You don't have to apologize for it, Tony. I'll help out with it whenever you need it. You don't have to say sorry though." He said with a soft smile.

Tony shrugged, but the smile on his face told a different story. He happily ate the rest of his food, sucking down medicine with his juice.

"Do I feel hot to you?" He whined, "My head hurts."

"Well, you did have to get stitches in it, Tony." Steve said softly, carefully pressing his hand against Tony's head. "You feel a little hot. Might be from the stress on your body lately."

"Right. Stitches," Tony muttered, already planning to take them out, "Oh my god, your hand feels _really_ good. Nice and cold." He preened under Steve's hand, purring in content.

Steve laughed softly, petting Tony's head and face. "It's just because you're hot, you goof.  'Course I'm going to feel cold." He responded sweetly, moving onto the bed with Tony and cuddling up to him gently.

Tony purred happily, nuzzling up into the blond with a hum. He smooched Steve's neck, feeling his headache leave as the medicine kicked in.

"Love you," he murmured, laying down to nuzzle at Steve's stomach.

"Love you too, Tony." Steve chuckled lightly as Tony nuzzled, getting tickled a little. "Love you _so,_ so much. So never forget it, because you're stuck with me for the long haul."

"Am I? Does that mean you'll make me breakfast in bed?" Tony grinned up at Steve, leaning up slightly to grab a kiss. "Or wake me up with morning sex. That works too."

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, kissing him back. "Breakfast is a yes. The morning sex is a maybe. Just because you're hurt. We'll see--" he grinned softly.

Tony gasped. "You're gonna deny me sex? _Steven Grant Stark-Rogers_." He tsked, shaking his head. "How rude," he drawled.

"Only while you are hurt and not feeling well. And I said maybe anyway, _Anthony Edward_." Steve smirked, giving Tony an eskimo kiss.

"Eugh, you know I hate my middle name," Tony chided, leaning up to nip at Steve's nose. "I want healing sex. Is that a thing? I'll need to research that."

"You know you are asking the wrong person that question." Steve admitted, rubbing at his nose softly. "But we'll see. You could get it, you could not. It'll be a surprise answer."

Tony frowned, crossing his arms as he pouted up at Steve. "Be like that then," he teased.

"Be like what? A thoughtful fiancé? All right, then." Steve chuckled, kissing his pout. "If we do, it won't be anything quick this time. It'll be nice and slow."

Tony just huffed, sticking his tongue out at Steve. "You're a tease," he complained, "And a total sap. Sappy Steve."

Steve laughed softly at that, kissing gently at Tony's neck. "Both these statements may be true, but I know you love it," he purred.

"Hmph." Tony huffed and turned away from Steve's stomach, pouting. "Meanie, and I'm _hurt_ , too," he feigned.

"I'm not being mean, Tony. And I know you're hurt, I'm the one been taking care of you. Now is that mean?" He answered, running his hands along Tony's sides softly.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony grumbled childishly, still pouting, "Whatever." He barely suppressed the smile on his lips, huffing with a tiny 'hmph'.

"Y'know what? You keep poutin', I'm just gonna keep kissin' you 'til you stop--" Steve sing-songed, kissing at his face softly as they laid in the bed.

Tony made another 'bleh' noise, laying down so his face was in the covers. "Mm-mm," he replied in a negative muffle.

Steve just continued by kissing along the back of Tony's neck and his back, leaving them all soft and sweet with a grin on his lips.

"Noooo," Tony whined, inching away from Steve, "Ste-- _Steve_ \--"

He bust out in a fit of laughter, reaching up to clap a hand over his mouth, silently thanking his stars that Steve wasn’t treating him like he was weak.

"Don't you dare," he warned playfully.

"I'm not going to." Steve said softly, kissing Tony once more. "Don't want to put more stress on your body until you feel better."

_Spoke too soon, Stark._

"You can say that again," Tony grumbled, defensive mechanisms starting to take over, "Of course. It's not even about the stitches, is it? It's the goddamn fact of what you know about me and you don't-- _fuck_ , Steve. I can't exactly burn them off, whaddya want me to do? Get scar treatment?"

He turned his head and stared sadly at the wall before getting up, muttering and locking himself in the bathroom, running the faucet hot.

"Tony, it isn't about that!" Steve called after Tony, hearing the bathroom door lock. "It’s because you felt hot and probably had a fever from stress and I didn't want to make it worse. Why do you think I would be that insensitive about your scars?!"

He laid back against the door, worries about what Tony could be doing in there.

"If I was that damn conceited and didn't want you just because you have scars, do you really think I'd still be here?" He said loudly so Tony could hear him over the water. "Everyone has scars, be they physical, emotional, or both. And I love you. All of you. And I just-- I just want to stop you from having to hurt anymore..."

“That’s what I fucking mean, you _wouldn't_ be here anymore," Tony shouted back, angrily rifling through his drawer till he got his hand up into the back, feeling for the little latch that released his blade. He drew it out with a steady hand, shucking his sweats to his knees before sitting on the edge of the tub.

"You can't stop me from hurting, Steve, and I know you want to, but goddamn if you _really_ wanted to you'd have to go back in time and--fuck." Tony grit his teeth as he made the new incision on his thigh, breaking old scar tissue.  "I need time, Steve, I need a lot of time and I can't go back right away, I'm going to be a fucking _mess_ going through fucking withdrawal and--fuck it, I wouldn't be surprised if you gave me the ring back."

He tossed the blade into the water and shut the tap off, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm not going to do that, Tony. The whole commitment means a lot more than a ring." Steve said softly, trying to keep his voice from breaking. He was afraid of where this conversation was heading. "It means we stick by each other, and that is what I damn well plan to do as long as you let me. I know I can't stop you from hurting completely, but I can at least try to lessen it the best I can. But you have to let me, babe. Please..." He thunked his head against the wall pitifully, clearing his throat. "Can you let me in? ...May I come in?"

Tony shucked his yoga pants off completely and tossed them aside, ignoring the tiny trail of blood that ran down his leg. He went over and unlocked the door, shamefully staring at the ground as he stepped back to clean his razor off. Steve didn't even hesitate coming into the room and pulling Tony into a hug, ignoring Tony still had the razor in his hands. He buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck, wetness building up in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Shh, don't be," Tony soothed, guiltily drying the razor off and setting it aside, "Not your fault." He wrapped his arms around Steve, burying his face in his chest before having to pull back to grab his medical kit, sitting back down to address his new wound.

"I'm still sorry, though." Steve said quietly, watching Tony carefully. "I'm sorry that I made you think that was all about what you told me. I just--" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're all I have left. And I don't want to lose you. Not over something like this."

Tony stilled at that, and nodded, finishing dressing his wound before standing, quietly wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "Can't get rid of me that easy, Stark-Rogers," he chuckled weakly, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I'd hope not." Steve answered back softly, hugging Tony close and kissing his face. "But I didn't mean just that way. I meant with how we act with each other, too. I don't want us divided like that, either."

"Well, babe, it's gonna be a hell of a ride, but I'm pretty much as—as this it gets," Tony replied weakly, pulling back only to pack up the medical kit and pull his sweats back on, "I'm difficult." He shrugged helplessly, staring at the ground.

"Well we've had a pretty great ride so far." He said softly, lifting Tony's face back up to meet his. "I have faith in us. In you. We can get through this all together. If we plan to get married, that's how it will be anyway. So we best get started." He said, giving Tony a small smile before kissing his lips.

"You.....you cheeseball. That's literally all I can say," Tony sighed, smooching Steve back, "Alright. We can do this. I think. I hope. Stats aren't looking good, but the Stark's have a way with odds." He smiled, one of the first real ones in the past days, burying himself in Steve's warm chest.

Steve took in Tony's presence happily, touching at skin lovingly. "Hopefully that way with odds will be true for the Stark-Rogers’, as well." He smiled softly. "Let’s get back to bed, hm? Your leg will probably get sore soon."

"Wasn't deep. Might itch, but not more than that," Tony mumbled, following after Steve regardless, "I'm sorry...”

"Shh, don't be sorry Tony. It'll get better eventually, all of this. So don't be sorry." Steve said sweetly, leading them back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and waited for Tony. "I wanna cuddle with you right now though, so let’s worry about that at the moment, okay?" He smiled warmly.

Tony took a breath and nodded, crawling into bed and curling up to Steve's chest. He kissed his collar, tangling their legs together before settling down in the warmth.

"...Can I ask you something?"

Steve settled along in with Tony with a hum, playing footsie softly with him. "Of course you can ask me something. What is it?"

Tony was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"If we weren't soulmates, and didn't have tattoos for someone else, would you still stay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Yes I would." Steve answered back softly. "We probably wouldn't gotten along as quickly, but I have no doubt we would've ended up together eventually. And we have too good of a thing to give up on. So yeah, I'd still stay."

He reached inwards to take one of Tony's hands in his, kissing at his knuckles gently.

"Tattoos or no tattoos, we are meant to be together. I can feel it. And I don't doubt it to be true."

Tony felt his heart flutter at that: he nodded, softly smooching Steve. "Thank you," he mumbled, reaching up to cup Steve's face.

"It’s no problem. No problem at all." Steve smiled back sweetly, smooching Tony back and nuzzling into the touch.

"To prove it even further though, I actually have something for you." Steve explained, reaching under his pillow. "It’s, uh, not as great as the one you gave me, but its sentimental."

Steve pulled out a small black box, opening it to show a slightly worn gold band. "It was my dad's engagement band. He gave it back to my mom saying he'd be back for it and her when he came back from the war."

"Oh my god, Steve--" Tony laughed; if he didn't, he'd start crying.

"Biggest cheeseball," he choked, letting Steve slip the ring onto his finger, "I--Steve, this is-- wow, my ring's nothing to this, I--I literally have nothing to say."

He laughed again, fiddling with the new weight on his finger.

"I want to marry you," he blurted, "As soon as possible. We'll go to the courthouse, and we can do the fancy ceremony later if you want, but I-- I really want to be yours. Completely. God, I've needed you so much in my life, and fuck me if I'm gonna push you away." He paused. "...Again."

"We'll have time for all of that, Tony. I promise." Steve said with a soft chuckle, kissing Tony softly. "We'll sort things tomorrow and we'll go whenever you want. I want to officially be yours. Officially be your cheeseball." He laughed. "Nothing would make me happier."

"God, I really hope this isn't a drug dream from all the morphine," Tony grinned, "You better still be here when I wake up, Stark-Rogers." He nuzzled at Steve's chest, putting himself as flush against Steve as he could manage.

"I will be, I swear--" Steve hummed, keeping him hugged close and kissing at the top of his head. "I'll always be here. Cross my heart."

"Oh my god. Okay. Tomorrow, we're only talking about manly things. Enough feelings," Tony snorted, "Sports and beer. Lots of beer."

"Alright. Manly things." Steve said in a deep voice to sound tough, only leading him into laughing. "Okay, alright. No feelings talk. Gotcha."

"Oh my god," Tony snorted, laughing into Steve's chest, "You--Nope. I have nothing to say, otherwise I'll laugh too hard."

He grinned, dissolving into giggles anyway. The blond couldn't help but giggle along with the other, nuzzling into Tony's hair.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Let you rest, love." Steve said warmly, kissing him gently. "Get you some rest."

"Rest. Right."

Tony hummed softly, yawning before settling down into Steve. He gave the blond on last kiss before closing his eyes, easily falling asleep. Steve closed his eyes to rest them, taking in all of the man that was in his arms. He soon fell asleep, feeling that everything now would end up all right.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are SO appreciated and motivate me to post faster!!! <3
> 
> TW: none

The next two weeks flew by in a whirlwind of doctor's appointments, arrangements, yelling (Clint), shovel threats (Bucky), and a hell of a lot of congratulation cards. With the way things had been before, Tony wasn't sure he'd ever _get_ to this, point, but he got there.

He and Steve had signed the papers not four hours ago, and were on their way home from the agonizing wait of approval that had officially made them Stark-Rogers rather than Stark-and-Rogers.

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other firmly held in Steve's hand, Tony pulled into the garage of _their_ home, turning off the car and wiping away the last of the dried, happy-tear tracks.

"This is it," he grinned, turning to Steve, "I don't think I can carry you over the threshold, though."

"Luckily, I know that I can carry _you_ over the threshold. So that's just what's gonna happen." Steve grinned back happily, getting out of the car and over to Tony's side to scoop him up out of the vehicle.

Although they didn't have an official wedding, Steve hummed the wedding march as he walked them into the home with a smile. He leaned in to plant a smooth kiss against Tony's lips, their first as an official married couple, and that somehow made the kiss feel so much sweeter. Tony curled his arms around Steve's neck, gently pulling him down to kiss him till he couldn't breathe, pulling back only when his lungs started to burn.

"I love you," Tony sighed happily, "Which, I know I've said about a billion times today, but still. You're my favorite."

He grinned, leaning in to nuzzle at Steve's neck.

"I wouldn't mind if you said it a billion more times, to be honest." Steve said slightly breathless, but continuing to kiss Tony's face as he carried them onto the couch. "You happen to be my favorite, as well. What a coincidence." He chuckled warmly and petted at Tony's hair.

"So, what would you like to do first now that I'm officially yours, Mr. Stark-Rogers?" He whispered playfully, raising a brow.

"Depends. Got the box of stuff I've saved from a month back," Tony purred, curling up in Steve's lap, "Tonight counts as our wedding night, darlin'."

"Ooo, then we could have us a hayday, couldn't we?" Steve smirked. "Of course, I do recall that you said you were saving to do something on our wedding night, now that I remember. Care to enlighten me?"

"You are so old fashioned. Roll in the hay?" Tony snorted, smooching Steve again before getting up, "Yes, yes. A few things. C'mon."

He went up the steps, quickly grabbing a box from the top of their closet before darting into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Steve watched and waited with curiosity as Tony rustled around a bit in the bathroom by himself.

"Are you all right in there, Tony?" He called back from the bed. "What're you doing?"

Tony smiled at the box, pulling on his black knee-highs and black garters, clipping them onto the frilly red panties he's bought with Steve. He hummed comfortably, pulling a red, lacy corset over his chest, admiring himself in the mirror.

"I'll be out in a minute," he sing-songed, slipping on stilettos and the red collar, tying a bathrobe around himself.

Once he felt ready, he stepped back into the bedroom, smiling shyly at Steve.

"There you--are those _heels_?" Steve asked with a smile twitching at his lips, eyes trailing back up at Tony's face. "I'm taking a guess that the robe isn't what finishes up this ensemble?" He purred softly as his eyes raked over Tony.

"Yes, they are heels," Tony hummed, hands by his sides, "You wanna take off the robe, or want me to do it all by myself?"

"I'd like to do it, thank you." Steve said quickly, bouncing off of the bed and over to Tony. His hand trailed gently along the plush fabric of the robe, slowly stopping along the tie.

"It’s almost like opening a present," he hummed softly, tugging gently at the tie.

"Then best hurry up and open it," Tony replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "I hope you like it, babe."

Steve finished untying it, running his hands over the corset once he spotted it.

"Ohoho, I like it. I _really_ like it, wow." He said, almost sounding awestruck. He wasn't used to Tony in the lacy things, but that made him appreciate it more.

Tony chuckled, letting the robe slide off his arms and drop to the ground.

"I aim to please," he purred, "I tried to pick stuff y'might like. If this is the reaction I get, I'm _totally_ wearing this more often."

"Please do. I am pleased. _Very, very pleased_." Steve purred back, running his hands along Tony's sides. "My goodness, 'm speechless, babe. You're gorgeous.”

Tony flushed at that, shyly biting his lip. "Y'think?" He hummed, running his hands down to Steve's belt,

He flicked it undone, slowly snaking it out of his belt loops before flicking it against his own leg, gasping and moaning at the tingle of pain and pleasure.

"You do awful, _awful_ things to me, darlin'," Tony drawled.

Steve nearly growled in pleasure at the sight, hearing Tony's noise.

"Do I, now?" He said softly, grabbing gently at Tony's hand and bringing them towards the bed. "Care to show me just what all that is, _gorgeous_?"

Tony just hummed, tugged Steve over by his belt loops and pushed him none too lightly onto the bed, crawling up to straddle his lap.

"Gotta beg for it, sweetheart," he purred, flicking the top button of Steve's dress shirt open, "Definitely gotta beg."

Beg? He had to beg? Well, with Tony, he definitely wasn't beneath begging.

Steve ran his fingers along the lace delicately, looking up at Tony with puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Please, love. I need you, baby. _Please_."

"That's what I like to hear."

Tony smirked and popped the rest of Steve's buttons open before moving down to his jeans, using only his teeth to open the button and pull down the fly, kissing at his cock through his boxers.

"Love it when you're all stretched out for me like this," Tony purred, yanking off Steve's pants and tossing them to the floor, "Absolutely divine."

Steve shivered with want as he watched Tony's movements, each one of them completely sensual and perfect. Absolutely perfect. It was almost like a dance, really. Always was.

"Yer not gonna tease me too much, are ya?" He asked with a husk to his voice. "Really don't wanna be teased, hon."

"Y'dont? That just gives me more incentive to do so."

Tony smirked and kicked his heels off, giving Steve's navel a kiss before tugging his boxers off, nipping and licking at his cock.

"You're already hard for me babe," Tony purred, gently stroking his hands up Steve's inner thighs.

"You don't really make it difficult to be, Tony." Steve noised softly, stroking at Tony's arms. "You turn me on on an everyday basis. You're perfect."

He made a quick whine as he felt Tony flick his tongue along the slit. "And you're a pro with that mouth, good lord."

"Aim to please, as I said," Tony hummed.

He slowly took Steve in, careful of his gag reflex; they hadn't done much since he hit his head, and needed a moment to get back into the swing ‘a things. Once he was confident, Tony took Steve all the way in, scraping his teeth along the heated flesh.

Steve's hands moved all along the sides of Tony's face tenderly and petted at Tony's hair in praise, keeping his hips from twitching forward into the warm, moist heat.

"God, I love you Tony." He breathed, nice and low. "Y'so good to me, sweetheart. Always so good."

He couldn't reply, but Tony hummed high in his throat in agreement, feeling his panties tighten at the noises Steve was making. He pulled back to take a breath, licking the slit before reaching up to cup his balls, slipping a finger over his entrance.

"So pretty like this, Steve," Tony breathed, spit dripping off his lips, "So pretty."

"Tony..." Steve shivered, letting out a soft moan at all the attention. "Tony--"

He didn't even know how he wanted to continue his sentence. Steve just wanted to praise. Praise Tony for how good he felt. How good Tony always made him feel. Words were just a difficult way of expressing it.

"That's my name," Tony grinned, leaning up to kiss at Steve's chest, "So here's what I'm thinkin'. I wanna do more than just blow you--"

He took his hands away, chuckling at Steve's whine.

"Hush. My _question_ is, do you want to fuck me in these panties? 'Cause if you do, I gotta take the corset off. It's--pretty fucking tight." He paused. "Among other things."

Steve nodded in response after Tony's words clicked in his brain.

"Yeah... Yeah, I wanna-- if you let me help get the corset off you." He breathed, looking down and eyeing Tony carefully.

Tony rolled his eyes with a smile, reaching behind with one hand to unlace it. He took a deep breath, laughing softly.

"Ow," he grinned, pulling the steel trap off and putting it aside, "Much better."

"Beauty is pain." Steve said with a breathy chuckle, helping slip the corset off over Tony's head and tossing it aside. He ran his hands gently across Tony's chest with a hum. "Kept your skin warm, though. Feels good."

Tony sucked in a breath at Steve's cold hands.

"Chilly," he accused playfully, nipping at Steve's fingers, "Like ice."

"Sorry, babe." Steve hummed sweetly, a smirk playing on his lips. "How's about you come and warm me up, hm?"

"That was a horrible pickup line," Tony replied, crawling up nonetheless, "You're insufferable."

He grinned, straddling Steve's lap before leaning down for a kiss.

"What do you expect? I never had to pick anyone up with any before." Steve kissed back happily, cupping Tony's face and licking softly against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. "Mhmm."

Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, only to nip on Steve's tongue.

"Bad," he grinned, pulling back.

"Ow." Steve said softly, with a slight pout. "At least I asked in a way. Instead of just shoving my tongue in there." He hummed gently.

"That didn't hurt and you know it," Tony laughed, rocking back on Steve's lap, "You like it."

He grinned, unclipping his garters from his stockings. The blond grunted as Tony rocked back on his lap, the friction getting a little too much for how little they were doing at the moment.

"All right, you got me. Caught me more by surprise, I'll admit." Steve managed to squeak out, clearing his throat after.

"Oooh, love your voice," Tony smirked, rocking his hips more, "You like that, baby?"

He lightly dragged his nails down Steve's chest, flicking a nipple. Steve gasped at the touch, leaning with it as Tony moved.

"Yeah. Love it, babe. Love it so much," he praised, running his hands along Tony's sides.

Smirking, Tony leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle from the drawer. He pushed his panties to one side so he could prep himself, slicking Steve up before lowering himself, moaning loudly.

"Oooh yeah--" Steve moaned out, grabbing carefully onto Tony's hips and wriggling his hips further up into the heat. "Mmm, y'already feel perfect, baby--".

"A-ah, babe, wait--" Tony took a breath to let himself relax and adjust, rocking his hips when he felt good.

"Good, I'm good, go baby," He groaned, "Y'so big, _fuck_ \--"

Steve huffed a quick chuckle of amusement at that before starting up a slow pace.

"You love it though, don't you? Love that I can fill you up like this?" He breathed, caressing Tony's hips as they moved

"I do, holy fuck, Steve," Tony whimpered, rolling his hips down to meet Steve's thrusts, "Y'so thick, completely tearing me up and it feels _so good_ \--"

He moaned shamelessly, little breathy gasps leaving his lips. Steve's moans started to mingle with Tony's as he picked up their pace. He faltered only slightly for the moment, leaning up against the headboard and bending his knees for Tony to lay back on if he wanted or needed to. He took advantage of the new position, leaning in to leave kisses and small nips along Tony's neck and collarbone.

"Fuck, fuck, please Steve, ooh--oh god," Tony moaned, white blurring his vision, "Fuck me, Steve, no making love or shit just _fuck me_ \--"

He scratched at Steve again, leaning down to nibble at Steve's neck. Steve growled a bit from the scratching, hands tightening a bit on Tony's hips. He used that and pulled them down so his thrusts were deeper as he made them a bit harsher, moans leaving his lips against Tony's skin.

"Yes, yes, oh _fuck_ , yes," Tony moaned loudly, slamming his hips down, "A-ah, baby, yes, god--"

His moans turned to encouraging babbles, soon feeling his arousal start to build up in his abdomen.

"M'sorry." Steve choked out through a moan, trying to hang through until Tony managed to make it to his high.

"I-- _damn_ \-- I don't think'll make it much longer, baby--".

"I--I-- _fuck_ ," Tony cried out, coming in stripes across Steve's chest. He threw his head back, screaming _Steve Steve Steve_ over and over as he rode out his euphoria.

It didn't take even a second after Tony came before Steve fell over the edge, moaning loudly as he felt the other clenching around him. His grip on Tony's hips loosened and his body twitched as wave after wave of orgasm pulsed through his body.

Tony melted over Steve, giving himself a moment to come back up before pulling off, flopping down on the bed next to Steve.

"Ten minutes. Ten minutes and we're going again," He panted.

Steve couldn't build up words to answer just yet, simply nodding in response behind pants of breath.

"Ten minutes. Gotcha." He huffed, rolling over and kissing along Tony's jawline.

Tony laughed, smooching Steve while still panting hard. "Rest, it seems I've worn you out already," he breathed, curling up to his chest.

"Well I mean-- I'll be good in a few minutes." Steve sighed softly, nuzzling at Tony's hair sweetly. "So how is it going to go down this next round, huh? Seemed you have a plan."

"I don't plan, I improvise," Tony laughed, smooching Steve's chest, "All I know is you have the stamina of a racehorse, and I wanna see how many times you can go before you collapse." He grinned cheekily up at Steve, smooching his jaw.

"Oh, do you?" Steve said with a smirk, leaning with the smooches. "That's a two-way street, y'know. You just might wear yourself down before we hit my limit."

"Oh, _I_ don't plan on going again anytime soon." Tony smirked, reaching up to tap Steve's cheek. "I know how many times I can go, it's you I'm interested in," he drawled.

"And that's what worries me." Steve said with a chuckle. "I know what happens when you are 'interested' in something. It basically means I'm gonna be your little experiment."

"You married me, can't back out now," Tony teased, sitting up on his elbows, "Y'know, when you put it like that, maybe I'll work on a fucking machine. Like, a dildo on steroids. I could give it a motorcycle engine to _really_ power it--"

"Shut up." Steve said with a laugh, playfully smacking Tony's arm. "That actually sounds extremely terrifying. And by motorcycle engine, I hope you don't mean _my_ motorcycle's engine." He grinned softly, turning Tony's way.

"I'll get one from the salvage yard. I'm afraid you might rip my dick off if I touch your true love," Tony snorted, pitching his voice higher at the smack, "Oooh, Steeeve!"

"Trust me, I would not rip your dick off. But I would be very upset with you for a while. Took me forever to save up for that." He said softly, kissing at where he had smacked.

"But no one ever said it was my true love. My non-living, breathing, object love maybe. But not my true love." Steve grinned. "My true love is much more special."

"Alright, nope, no chick flick moments, up, it's been ten minutes," Tony ordered, grinning, "Let's go."

Steve huffed a small pout on his lips, leaning up slightly.

"Boo. No fun. It’s our wedding night. That, like, practically calls for me to be lovey." He stated. "You never did explain what I was doing since you said you weren't going again yet."

"It's barely eight. If you wanna surprise me with candles and shit when I'm asleep, be my guest," Tony laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to Steve's lips, "Actually, I'm getting up to get out of this and clean myself up before we get started."

He grinned and bounded off to the bathroom, quickly scrubbing himself down after putting the lingerie in the laundry hamper.

Steve sat on the bed, waiting patiently for Tony to get cleaned up. He thought it wouldn't really do any good if they wound up going again, but he still didn't know what Tony had in mind. He knew Tony's thoughts could be dangerous things, and this was no exception to that.

Tony sauntered back into the room with his glasses perched on his face, bounding over to Steve.

"Kneel on the bed, head down, arch your butt up and face away from me. I want to see that pretty ass of yours."

Steve’s eyebrows twitched upwards, staring Tony square in the eyes then looking at his glasses. He nodded softly in return, moving around on the bed and doing as he was told.

"Now, don't flinch, but I'm going to put this blindfold on you. You won't have it on long, but I don't want you to see what I'm going to go get," Tony instructed carefully, wrapping the black silk over Steve's eyes, "One second, babe." Tony quickly made work of getting his toys ready, laying them out on the desk in the order he wanted.

Steve breathed carefully as his eyesight was temporarily taken, his hearing sense sharpened slightly and hearing Tony clatter things around on the desk. He took a deep breath, prepping himself for whatever Tony would start out with.

Once Tony was satisfied with the lineup, he went back to Steve.

"Gonna take the blindfold off," he murmured quietly, removing the silk, "But I don't want you looking back here, alright? It'll ruin the surprise."

"Yessir..." Steve said quietly. He was a little disappointed he didn't get to look at Tony during all of it, but he'd get the chance to later, he figured. The anticipation left him feeling a little anxious, but he trusted Tony. It'd be fine.

"Oh, don't sound so sad, pet. You'll be able to see me, don't worry," Tony soothed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

He walked over to Steve's front, leaning down to smooch his cheek. Steve smooched back softly before Tony headed back again.

"Not sad, just anxious. Don't know what all you're gonna do." He explained softly. "I trust you though, so it’s not as bad." He hummed, adjusting his arms slightly to be more comfortable.

Tony went back to the table and picked up the glass dildo he'd bought, coating it with a sheen layer of lube before resting it at Steve's entrance.

"It's cold," he warned, gently pushing it in up to the first bulb.

"Ah--" Steve jolted a bit from the cold, a shiver running up his back. "Yeah, that’s cold. Really cold." He confirmed, trying to adjust. "Okay. You're good. It’s good."

Tony gave it a second before pushing in the second bulb, greedily watching Steve's ass close around it. "You're gorgeous, babe."

"Mmhp," Steve breathed, rocking his hips back gently with it. "What is this one?" He asked curiously, letting out a moan as he felt it move a little.

"I'll show you in a little," Tony replied, pushing in the third bulb halfway, watching Steve stretch, "You're doin' good, baby, this is the last one."

Steve groaned softly as he took in the rest, still trying to completely adjust. "Thank goodness. Don't think I could take more right yet." He breathed, wriggling a bit more.

Tony gave Steve a minute before pulling it back out slowly.

"Relax, babe, you're really tight today," He soothed, running a hand over Steve's ass.

"Hadn't been stretched in a while." Steve pointed out, leaning with the touch with a soft mewl. "'M tryin' to relax, love. Promise."

"I know baby, I know," Tony soothed, leaning down to kiss his tailbone.

Grinning, he stepped back to grab another toy; first, he fixed the cockring portion, then slipped the plug portion in.

"I want you to keep this in," Tony hummed, dancing his fingertips over Steve's skin, "And if you're good, I'll use the vibrator, 'kay?"

Steve nodded softly, noising at the touch. He wasn't really sure _what_ he was keeping in, but he was sure on the effect it was giving. Steve was already hard again, even after only a bit of stimulation.

"What applies under good, exactly?" He asked with a curious undertone to his voice, remembering not to look back.

"You're being good now, baby," Tony hummed, picking up the ruler from the desk, "I want you to tell me how it feels."

He pulled the ruler back with one finger, thwacking it against Steve's ass.

"Ow." Steve said quickly with a small wince. What _was_ that?

"That smarted a little, hon," He hummed softly.

"Good or bad?" Tony hummed, massaging the tiny red line that was on Steve's ass.

"Somewhere in the middle." Steve replied softly, leaning with the touch which felt better. "Just stung a bit."

Tony nodded and put the ruler back, picking up the leather paddle. He twirled it in his hands for a second, backhanding the leather across Steve's backside.

"Mmm, pretty red," he murmured.

Steve let out a soft whine, moving back towards the hit a bit. It wasn't as pinpointed in one spot, so it didn't smart as bad that time.

"Like that better?" Tony murmured, massaging Steve's cheeks again, "You definitely responded better."

"Yeah. Yeah, that was better." He hummed sweetly. "Not as harsh and in one small spot. Felt better."

"Okay, good job baby," Tony hummed, twisting the plug more into Steve, "You're doin' real good f'me."

He put the paddle back and grabbed the crop, smacking it against the back of Steve's thighs without warning.

"Nyah!" Steve shouted in surprise, flinching forward a bit.

"That was something different. Or you just hit harder, one of the two." He murmured a bit.

"Mmm, both," Tony chuckled, "Also, different place. But you felt that."

Satisfied, Tony smacked the crop against the top of Steve's ass, immediately leaning down to kiss the blooming red.

Steve whined softly from the hit, but mewled as Tony kissed and soothed the mark. He felt another smack, a small moan escaping his lips then.

"I think I found the one you like, baby," Tony hummed, kissing the newer bloom of pink, "Hmm?"

He pulled back to smack Steve up and down his thighs, twisting the plug in as far as it could go.

"Yeah--yes. Yes. A-ah..." Steve noised, rocking back onto the plug as Tony twisted. "It's all a lot though-- _oooh_ \--"

Tony grinned and left the plug in, massaging his thighs again.

"You've been really good for me, baby," He hummed, switching the crop for the vibrator.

He pulled the plug out and slipped the vibrator in, making sure it was in snug before flicking it on. Steve made a happy, high-pitched hum when the vibrator started, small waves of pleasure thrumming softly up his spine. He laid his face against the blankets on the bed, letting himself enjoy the feeling.

"That's good," Tony murmured, waiting for Steve's cock to swell a little more before removing the cockring.

He put the items he'd used back on the table, returning to Steve's front to kiss his nose.

"Everything okay?" Tony murmured, petting his hair.

"Mh-hm--" Steve moaned in response as he leaned into Tony's hand. "Feels _really_ good, baby--a-ah-- Not sure how much longer I'll go though..."

"Take all the time you need sweetie," Tony purred, reaching down to slowly pump Steve, "It is our wedding night, after all."

He grinned and gave Steve one last smooch before jerking him off more roughly, leaning to nip at his neck.

"Oooh _yes_..."

Steve bucked his hips up into Tony's hand, his breathing becoming more broken up and moans of Tony's name escaping his lips. He lasted a few more pumps until he came softly in Tony's hand.

Tony whispered breathy encouragements as he stroked Steve through his orgasm, bringing his hand up to his lips to lick off the come on his fingers.

"You're such a good boy," He murmured, capturing Steve's lips so he could taste himself.

The blond panted softly against Tony's lips in the kiss, humming quietly at the taste. He reached up to gently cup Tony's face, pushing forward slightly to make the kiss a little deeper. Tony chuckled and let Steve have his way, swiping his tongue over the roof of the blond's mouth before pulling away.

"Eager?" He laughed, wiping the come and spit off Steve's lips.

"Wanted a kiss." Steve said with a cheeky smirk, kissing at Tony's thumb as he wiped. "Can't get enough of them." He hummed.

"Greedy," Tony scolded lightly, smacking Steve's backside as he walked back to the desk, "Clean yourself up, then you can have fun with me."

Steve flinched softly at the smack, a twitch of a smirk on his lips as he headed into the bathroom to clean up.

"What sort of fun are you wanting to have, love?" He asked softly when he entered back in the bedroom with a hum, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Anything and everything," Tony grinned, sitting on the edge of the desk with his legs crossed, "Whatever you want, babe."

"Hmm... Let's have some fun, then." Steve hummed softly, prowling up in front of Tony.

"If..." He whispered, lips only just brushing against Tony's. "If we get to make love, after. Nice and slow and sweet. Deal?" He purred, a playful glint to his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. End our wedding night with making love," he promised, a smile on his lips, "If your libido can keep going, that is."

"I think I'm in good shape for a couple more rounds," Steve purred, getting up onto the desk and crawling above Tony. "And don't you roll your eyes at me, mister. I love when we just get the chance to be sweet on each other." He explained, leaning down to nip playfully on Tony's bottom lip.

"I've totally ruined you," Tony groaned, looking up at Steve with lidded eyes, "Where'd my innocent boyfriend go? Hm?" He smirked, stroking his hands down Steve's chest.

"He's just away for a few minutes." Steve smirked, smooching Tony's lips and trailing soft nips and kisses along Tony's jaw. "You wanted me to play, so that's what we're going to do, sweetheart."

"Minutes? You expect to get me off that fast? I'm impressed by your brevity, Stark-Rogers," Tony purred, tilting his neck to give Steve more room, "Take all the time you need, baby. You know I like it rough."

Steve chuckled softly at that, scratching his nails along Tony's sides carefully.

"Oh, trust me babe. I know you do." He grinned, moving to nip and suck a dark mark on Tony's neck, just above his collar line.

"Mmm, love your mouth," Tony breathed, groaning softly, "So good, Stevie."

He got a hand up into Steve's hair, sifting his fingers through it.

"Love when you mess with my hair." Steve returned, unlatching from Tony's neck and admiring the mark he made.

"Ooo, I think this one might be here for a couple of days," the blond preened happily.

"Good," Tony breathed, trailing his fingers down to Steve's lips before pulling away, "Love it when you mark me." He whined out of need, reaching down to touch himself.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Steve scolded, grabbing Tony's hand.

"No touching. I wanna try to get you to come without your cock even being touched." He explained, bringing his fingers up to Tony's lips. "Get these nice and wet, all right? As slick as you can."

"And if I disobey?" Tony looked at his hand and then back at Steve, before reaching down with his other hand.

Steve grabbed onto Tony's other hand, stopping him.

"If you decide to touch yourself while I work, that's your own choice." He explained softly. "But if you don't decide to slick my fingers, well, I'll end up fucking you with my fingers and it won't feel as pleasant. So really, it’s your choice."

Tony paled and his jaw dropped at his words, quickly taking Steve's fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked them till they dripped with saliva, pulling back when his lips were slightly red. Steve looked down at Tony's reaction after that, concern now lacing his expression as he looked at the man.

"Baby," he started softly, "was that... Was that too far? Did I take it too far?"

"No, no," Tony squeaked, "Not far enough. Keep going."

He nuzzled at Steve's hand, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay." Steve said with a sigh of relief. He was worried he frightened Tony. Steve leaned down for a kiss, slipping two fingers into Tony's entrance.

Tony moaned quietly, adjusting himself to be able to pull Steve down for a deeper kiss, rolling his hips down onto Steve's fingers. Steve hummed into the kiss pleasurably, starting to move his fingers in and out and scissoring them as they rocked together.

"Babe--" Tony's moans were muffled by Steve's mouth, pulling back so he could bite at Steve's collar. "Please, babe," he whined.

"Please what, darling?" Steve breathed, slipping in another finger and thrusting them in and out in a rhythm.

"A-ah, Steve--" Tony's groans turned into laughter and a sharp gasp, making sure his head was off to the side when he sat up.

"I don't wanna break the desk," he giggled, "Hurts m'back."

Steve stopped his fingers for the moment looking to Tony softly.

"Oh, uh..." He began. "Do you wanna move to the bed then? Get some pillows set up for you to lay on?"

Tony slipped himself off Steve and kissed his cheek, wobbling slightly as he barely made it from the desk to the bed, sighing in relief at the pillows on his back.

"Sorry," he muttered, making grabby hands for him, "C'mere."

"Nothin' to be sorry for." Steve replied, crawling back over above Tony once more and slightly straddling his waist.

He pecked Tony's lips gently and gave a small smile. "Now then, shall we continue?"

"Yes please," Tony grinned, settling his hands on Steve's thighs, "Aye aye, Captain. Full speed ahead."

He couldn't help his burst of laughter, leaning up to smooch Steve. Steve snorted a laugh after the smooch, raising a brow as he slipped his fingers back in and got back to work.

"Oh, I'm a Captain now?" He grinned warmly. "Pray tell, when did I get promoted?"

"You've always been a seaman," Tony replied, trying very, _very_ hard to keep a straight face.

He bust out into more laughter anyway, accidentally snorting in his glee.

"Very funny. Cute." Steve said, rolling his eyes fondly, sneaking in another finger. "Y'know you are making my job right now harder. Among other things." He smirked.

"You wanna play the cock-based puns game? I will beat your ass at that game, Mister," Tony laughed, quickly dissolving into moans.

"I have no doubts of that. I'm not too great at jokes as quickly as you." Steve hummed, looking down at Tony's reaction as he worked. "God, you are beautiful..." He murmured out softly.

"I know," Tony replied cheekily, giving Steve a cheesy grin.

He laughed again, only to be cut off with a loud groan.

"Fuck, pressin' my good spot right when I'm laughin', bastard," he moaned.

Steve chuckled at that, crooking his fingers a bit as he thrust his fingers harder into the spot.

"Not my fault you find the wrong times to let out your adorable laugh." He hummed sweetly.

"Bastard," Tony gasped again, rolling himself down onto Steve's fingers, "Absolute bastard."

He snorted again, letting out something between a while and a shriek of pleasure.

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?" Steve said in mock offense. "And here I was going to be nice and touch ya a little bit more." Steve stated as he stroked once slowly along Tony's cock as he continued.

"No love, no way to talk to you like that, sorry, I love you," Tony babbled, starting to fall under Steve's touch.

He whimpered softly, pushing his hips up into Steve's hand.

Steve took Tony in his hands with a smile, carefully pumping him in time of the rhythm of his fingers; In, Out, Up, Down, In, Out, Up, Down...

"So good, love. Such a good _man_. We’ll be so good together, I just know it." He hummed wistfully.

Tony could only agree in soft noises, hands clutching at the sheets as he bucked into Steve's hand, starting to pant harshly; He whined like the needy person he was.

"You're doing great, baby." Steve praised, whispering against Tony's ear, speeding up his movements.

"Don't hold back on me, all right? Just let go when you need to let go. Come when you need to come, sweetheart."

With a huffy breath, Tony reached down to grab Steve's hand, pulling him off. "Want you in me," he murmured, "Don't wanna come without you in me."

Steve slowed gradually at the decision, pulling his fingers out slowly. He gave Tony a nod, spat in his own hand, and slicked himself up quickly before lining up and pushing into Tony slowly with a soft groan.

Tony spread his legs a little wider to give Steve a better angle, wrapping his arms around his neck and anchoring his legs so he was flush against Steve. He moaned softly, rolling his hips while Steve rocked into him.

"Oh, you feel perfect." He praised with a careful breath as he thrust deep into Tony.

"Fit so perfectly. Made just for me, baby, _so_ good…" Steve leaned in with kiss, soft and praising.

"Soulmate, _my_ soulmate, I love you," Tony breathed, "A-ah, Steve, p-please, feel so good, o-oh--" He moaned again, vision starting to blur.

"C'mon, baby. Doin' good, c'mon." Steve panted, leaning to bury his face in the crook of Tony's neck as he thrusted nice and strong against the man's sweet spot.

"Ooh, Steve--"

Tony groaned loudly and reached up to tug on Steve's hair, only lasting for a few more thrusts before coming, spilling over their chests with sticky liquid. He cried out in ecstasy, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Steve moaned with Tony clenching around him, helping the other ride out his pleasure and enjoy his noise.

"Love that I can make you sound so great, Tony. Love making you feel good, baby." He preened, kissing carefully at Tony's face.

"Baby, come in me, please," Tony whined, nosing at Steve's neck, "Please baby, I love you, I love you--"

He moaned softly, overstimulation rocketing through his veins.

"Don't wanna hurt you, babe." Steve gasped, giving only shallow, slow thrusts now. "Still got--ah-- a little to go..."

"Not hurting, promise--"

Tony tugged on Steve's hair, mewling into his neck. Steve moaned aloud from the tugging, soft and quick gasps leaving his lips as his hips bucked up into Tony of their own accord. His moans got quicker as time went on until he finally came, head lolling downwards and arms shaky as he tried not to fall onto Tony.

Tony gasped softly, wrapping his arms and legs around Steve, smooching every piece of skin he could reach.

"Ah, man..." Steve panted, nuzzling into Tony's skin as he fell from his high. "Love you." He whispered softly. "Love you, love you, _love_ you..."

Tony gently pulled himself and kept kissing Steve, nuzzling at his cheek.

"Love you too, babe," he whispered.

Steve leaned in with a dopey grin, kissing Tony back before flopping beside him.

"Phew..." He exhaled, "Need a little break, now. A few minutes..."

Tony laughed, curling up to Steve's side. "We can take a shower later and continue this," he snickered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Steve hummed contently, curling around Tony gently.

"You can't forget our deal though." He reminded as he nuzzled into dark locks of hair.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah." Tony chuckled softly, feeling himself relax in Steve's arms.

"I'm so glad you're mine now. Officially." Steve grinned, looking to Tony. "All in heart, soul, and writing. And I'm yours all the same and I love it." He chuckled, smooching the top of Tony's head.

"Oh my god, sap," Tony snorted, shaking his head, "You're going to be the death of me, I can tell." He sighed happily, kissing at Steve's chest.

"Maybe. But I'm your sap now. No take-backs." Steve laughed sweetly. "We are officially a started family. All that’s left to do at this point is to eventually add on." He hummed. "But we will worry about it after wedding night."

"Don't tease me like that, Steven. You know how I feel about kids." Tony sighed and settled down, giving Steve one last kiss before falling asleep, tightly curled up to his husband.

Steve hummed back, shutting his eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe it’ll happen faster than you expect..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children, general cuteness, and Steve's NOT a lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

And it did. After about a year of marriage and gentle persuasion, Steve had finally given in.

They adopted Peter, an adorable little boy who had wound up in a difficult family situation. When they had gone to an adoption agency, _Steve_ had been the first to fall right in love with the boy.

And here they were now, hanging out in the art studio finger painting together.

"What're you painting there, Petey?" Steve asked with a smile, looking at the paper curiously.

“Spidahs," the boy replied proudly, showing Steve the purple and green arachnids on his paper, "I luh's spidahs."

Tony smooched Peter's cheek, ruffling his hair before returning to his own schematics done in paint.

"You're a smart kid, Pete," he hummed.

"Very, very smart bud. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a smart guy just like Daddy." Steve praised, a smile in Peter's direction. "And smart guys get pizza for dinner on Fridays."

The boy grinned a toothy smile, reaching up to streak paint across Steve's cheek.

"Pe _ter_ ," Tony laughed, reaching for the baby wipes, "You can't wipe paint on your Papa, kid."

Peter pouted as his hands were cleaned off, wiping his hands on his pants before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"M'hongry," he garbled around his thumb.

"Y'hungry, huh?" Steve chuckled, wiping the paint from his face. "Then we better get started on that pizza, huh? You can help me put the toppings on." He offered, scooping up the boy in his arms and heading them down to the kitchen.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly at them and cleaned up the mess, soon on their heels as they headed to the kitchen. He took Peter from Steve, setting him on his hip.

"Hey you, don't eat your fingers," Tony laughed, pulling Peter's thumb from his mouth, "Want me to get your binky to chew on?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, but then had a slight seriousness on his face.

"Only fer a lil' bit, doh. Unca' Buck says big boys dun use binkies." He stated almost business-like. "'N he says it'd mess ma' teef."

"It won't mess up your teeth. Uncle Buck is just jealous because he has buckteeth," Tony replied, whisking Peter over to his high chair to give him his binky.

"And why do you think he told him that?" Steve said as he rolled out dough. "I mean, if Peter still wants to use it, he can. But by the time he hits four, that'll be the end. Okay bud?" He asked the boy.

"'kay, Papa." Peter hummed behind the binky, kicking his feet softly as he sat in the chair.

"Aww, but Steve, he's so cute like this," Tony muttered, sitting at the island and putting Peter in his lap, "Just _look_."

Steve looked back at the two of them with a smile. The picture of them together was adorable. "I will agree that he is cute, but he can't use that forever. It’s just like giving up diapers. It’s a part of growing up."

Tony rolled his eyes, but agreed.

"It helps with his teething though," He did point out, "Since that one back tooth still isn't all the way in yet."

"Then he can use it for when his teeth are coming in. Then that'll be that." Steve hummed, putting sauce and cheese on the dough. "Can you bring him over so he put toppings on?"

Tony carried Peter over to Steve, laughing at the boy's frown.

"Upset you're losing the binky, baby?" He laughed, smooching his cheek.

"Wittle..." Peter murmured, making a small gesture with his hand. "Buh you 'n Papa dun use 'em. So I'll be 'kay...".

Steve smiled proudly at the boy, smooching on his cheeks. "When'd you get to talking so big? You spend too much time with Dad." He joked.

"Do _naw_ ," Peter complained, pouting at Steve, "I's a big boy."

"No, no. You are little Pete, and you will always be little Pete," Tony laughed, taking his seat at the island again.

"What Dad means," Steve explained, "is that no matter how big or old you get, you will always be our little Pete." He chuckled, booping Peter's nose with his.

Peter made a 'bleh' noise, rubbing his nose.

"M'big," he protested, "I can do big boy t’ings."

"Oh can you now?" Steve questioned playfully, setting Peter down to put the pizza in the oven. He smirked over at Tony before looking back to Peter.

"Well then, I guess we should let you do taxes and pay bills, oh and you'll need to get a job--"

“Nooo!" Peter cried, toddling over to clutch at Steve's pant leg.

Big tears welled up in his eyes and dripped down his cheeks while he cried up at Steve.

"Hey, hey, hey now, he was teasing you, lovie, no need to cry," Tony soothed, "You're okay, baby."

"Buddy, I was just playing, okay? I'm sorry, don't cry." Steve said softly, kneeling in front of the boy and wiping his tears. "You don't have to worry about any of that for a _long_ while. You still aren't even in school yet. We wouldn't expect you to do things like that, okay?"

Peter sniffled and nodded, latching onto the front of Steve's shirt.

"Otay, Papa," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist.

Tony slid off the stool to crouch down next to Peter, smooching his cheek before taking him into his lap so Steve could finish making dinner.

"You okay, bubba?" He asked, cradling the child to his chest.

The boy nodded softly against Tony's chest, nuzzling into the shirt.

"I'm 'tay... tank you, Daddy." He said softly finishing off his sniffles.

"You're very welcome."

Tony plopped a kiss on top of the boy's head, managing to get his arms underneath Peter so he could stand without the boy falling over. He put the tyke in his high chair, wrapping a bib around his neck.

"Getting all ready to eat, I see?" Steve grinned as he looked over, oven mitts on his hands. "It'll just be a couple more minutes, then we'll let it cool off a bit."

He eyed the bib, seeing fewer spots on it than usual.

"Looks like you're getting better with actually eating the food, too." The blond laughed kindly.

"I _tohl_ you, I's a big boy," Peter replied proudly, kicking his feet against the chair, "I can ea' jus' lihe you, Papa!"

Tony ruffled the boy's hair fondly, going over to kiss Steve's cheek before washing his hands.

"You sure can, can't ya?" Steve grinned, kissing Tony back before heading back to the oven to pull the pizza out. "Once you can eat without getting _any_ mess on your bib, then you'll be good to go. Then we can have you try some new foods once all your teeth are in."

"Can I sit at dah tay- tayble?" Peter tried, carefully enunciating the word.

"Yeah honey, we'll get you a booster seat," Tony hummed, helping Steve cut up Peter's food.

Steve smiled softly at how big Peter was acting today. He was progressing great. But still, he didn't want the boy to grow up too fast too soon.

"Yeah, we'll get you a booster and you can sit with us. Because you aren't quite big enough to sit by yourself at the table. It'd be up past your nose." He chuckled softly, setting the boy's food on the table before heading off to find the seat.

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Tony chuckled, scooping Peter up.

He set the boy on his hip, waiting for Steve to return with the seat.

"All right. Chair for big boys, coming through." Steve announced, setting it up. "There. Now all of us Stark-Rogers men will sit at the table. Like men." He joked, picking Peter's arms up slightly and making muscles with them.

"Papaaa," Peter complained, "Fooood."

"You heard the prince, he wants his pizza nibbles," Tony laughed, sitting down next to Steve.

"All right, all right. Pizza nibbles for Prince Peter. Courtesy of Knight Papa, my liege." Steve said with a flair as he set the plate down in front of the boy, off to get their own plates.

Peter giggled, happy to dig into his finger food.

"Peter, whadda you say?" Tony asked.

"Fank you Papa," the boy said with a full mouth.

"You are very welcome, Peter." Steve answered, ruffling the boy's hair softly as he sat down to eat. "After we eat, we can go play with some your toys too for a little bit before bedtime. How's that sound, kiddo?"

"Gooh."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, silly," Tony laughed, "You'll spit food everywhere."

Peter frowned and made a point of swallowing.

"Schowwy, Daddy," he mumbled.

"It’s alright. You're learning. Just know not to talk while you're chewing food." Steve confirmed. "Don't want to have manners like Uncle Clint."

"Unca Cwint's fun, doh." Peter stated, fitting another nibble in his mouth.

"I'm not getting into that conversation," Tony groaned, shoving food in his mouth.

Peter just ate the rest of his food, diligently eating all his carrots and peppers. Steve couldn't help the little bit of pride he felt watching Peter just eating. He always finished up his food and rarely complained on the taste of something.

"You all done, bud? Good job on cleaning your plate. Proud of you." He praised, kissing the top of Peter's head happily.

Peter preened under the praise, kicking his legs happily.

"You need a bath though, got sauce all over your face," Tony chuckled, scooping Peter up, "How about a bath, then we can play till bedtime? Sound good?"

"On'y if I get ta wear ma ducky 'jammas." The boy said seriously, looking up at Tony.

"He's gotta have the ducky pajamas, Daddy." Steve grinned back at the man. "They're his favorites."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You can wear your ducky jammies, baby," he cooed, leaving Steve to clean up while he took Peter up to his bathtub.

He stopped to grab the pajamas and new underwear for the boy before heading to the bathroom, setting the kid on the floor.

"Can you get yourself undressed, pipsqueak?" Tony teased, flicking on the spicket.

"I can do it!" Peter squealed, trying to pull his shirt over his head with a soft grunt of effort.

Once he managed that, he had a moment of being stuck.

"I can' get da buttn’..." He pouted as he tried to get his pants undone.

"You're as cute as a button, oh lord," Tony laughed, putting the stopper in before turning to help Peter, "Here you go, bud. Shoes first."

Tony got his velcro sneaks off, then undid the button, turning to shut the water off while Peter finished undressing.

"Tank you." The boy hummed, kicking his pants off his legs. Once he was undressed, he toddled over to the tub and tried to climb in by himself.

Tony rolled his eyes and picked Peter up, setting him down in the water.

"You so little," he teased, using a tiny plastic bucket to scoop up water, "Hold your nose, baby."

Tony carefully poured the water over Peter's hair, trying to avoid his eyes.

Peter held his nose and closed his eyes tight as the water poured, sputtering his lips with a giggle when water fell on his face. He cracked his eyes back open when he felt hands in his hair and scrubbing. The boy reached his hand up and made an almost grabby motion to try and help scrub.

"What? You wanna scrub yourself?" Tony took his hand away, watching Peter try to lather himself up.

"Missed a spot," Tony grinned, wiping shampoo bubbles on Peter's nose.

Peter giggled, kicking his feet a bit in the water happily. He moved his hand down and put a glob of soap on Tony's beard, going into more giggles.

"Silly," Tony chuckled, "Close your eyes."

He poured more water over Peter’s head, getting the shampoo out before starting to scrub him up.

"Ya silly, Daddy." Peter answered as he let Tony scrub him up. "Silly silly silly silly silly." He sputtered as water fell on his face again.

"Mmhm. _I'm_ the silly one."

Tony finished cleaning up Peter, taking the stopper out of the tub before standing to get a towel, wrapping it around Peter and lifting him out.

Peter curled up in the towel happily before putting it around his shoulders.

" 'm a sup'hero!!! Whoosh!" He exclaimed, giving a turn with his towel cape.

Tony hurriedly pulled his phone out and snapped a photo, grinning at his boy.

"You're so strong, betcha got super strength," he teased, "But even superheroes need to put on their undies and pajamas."

"'Jamas firs! Cuz sup'heroes wear da undies on da ou'side. Like Sup' Man!" He said excitedly, toddling over to Tony again.

"What is this about Superman?" Steve asked as he entered the room, glancing down at the boy in amusement.

"Ah. I see." He chuckled warmly.

"Underwear _first_ , Pete. Steve, dress your son," Tony grinned, "I'll clean the bathroom."

"All right, come here Super Peter." Steve said as he knelt, helping slip on the clothes. "Undies, pants, and then shirt. Got it?"

"Undie, pans, shur." Peter repeated thoughtfully, moving to sit down in Steve's lap.

Tony rolled his eyes as he cleaned up, hanging Peter's towel up last.

"Everything okay?" He asked, bending down to smooch Steve's temple.

"Absolutely. Just telling Peter how you've got to put on clothes." Steve hummed, kissing Tony back happily.

Peter giggled at the two as if he saw a secret exchange between them.

"Mmm, never good when he laughs like that. He's planning something," Tony mused, a smile on his lips.

Peter just giggled again, attempting to pull his undies up.

"Hm, I think he's giggling because we were smooching." Steve smirked, swooping in and smooching at Peter's cheeks playfully. The boy shrieked in giggles, wiggling under the kisses.

"Oh my god, big nerds, the both of you," Tony laughed, "Steve, you're gonna make him pee himself, and get him all riled up before bed."

He leaned down to kiss Steve's cheek, gently prying Peter away to slip him into his pajamas before handing him back.

"Oh c'mon, Daddy. We're just having a little fun, is all," Steve teased gently, scooping Peter up and leading them over to Peter's room. "We were planning to play a little anyhow."

"Yea! Pway!" Peter chorused happily, thumb in his mouth, "I wan co'wor, Papa."

He made grabby hands for his markers, whining slightly.

Steve chuckled at the boy, walking over towards the markers. "All right, we can color. But if you use markers, we are using the Color Wonders." He pointed out. "You just got a bath and we don't want you messy again."

"Otay." Peter wiggled so he would be put down, grabbing the markers before laying down on his stomach, spreading out the Color Wonder pad.

"Papaaaa, come dwa'h," He patted the floor.

"All right, I'll draw with you." He grinned, reaching for a marker he was Peter wasn't using right now. "Can Daddy color with us too?" He asked the boy, then glancing up at Tony.

"Daddy gon' get ah behtime schnack," Peter nodded.

"I am, am I?" Tony snorted, crouching down to ruffle Peter's hair, "You just ate, pookie."

"He's a growing boy, Tony." Steve replied. "He eats well and a little snack won't hurt, I don't think. He did eat all of his food."

"I did eat all da food, Daddy." Peter parroted, looking up at Tony with big brown eyes.

"Fine, fine," Tony sighed, ruffling his hair, "No junk food, though."

Peter just nodded and kept doodling, tongue poking out of his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Tony stood back up, going back to the kitchen to make a snack. Steve watched as Tony left. He'd follow if he didn't need to keep an eye on their boy. Instead he smiled over at Peter cheekily.

"We've got him wrapped around your finger, kid." He joked softly. "But he does really good. He tries hard."

Tony quickly made up a tiny platter of carrots and grabbed a little yogurt with a spoon, bringing it back to the bedroom.

"Here ya go, kid," He hummed, smooching Pete's forehead and setting the plate on the floor.

"Fank you, Daddy." Peter chimed, getting up for a moment to hug Tony then going back to his drawing. "Come dwa'h too, Daddy!".

Tony blinked in surprise, but sat down, picking up the blue marker. He idly sketched out some schematics for a new phone design, occasionally flicking his eyes up to smile at Steve. Steve would smile back as he sketched up Peter's face the best he could with a marker, winking over at Tony a couple of times.

"Whatcha dwa'hin ova der, Daddy? Wit all da lines?" Peter asked curiously, looking at Tony's schematics.

"It's a blueprint for my work, baby. It's--ah, its formulas and an outline of how I want my next machine to work," Tony tried to explain, “Look, Papa's drawin' yooou."

Peter quickly looked over to Steve's paper and let out an excited hum. "Dat's me!"

Steve smiled over at him. "It is you." He chuckled warmly. "I draw Daddy lots, so I figured I'd add a picture of my little fella too.".

"Wittle fella?" Peter pursed his lips, "M'noh _wittle_ , Papa, m'ah big boy!"

"Big boy's go to bed on time," Tony pointed out, glancing at his watch, "You've got about five minutes till lights out, young man."

"You may be a big boy, but you are still littler than Daddy, so you are my little fella." Steve pointed out softly. "And Daddy's right. Almost bedtime, bubba."

Peter's eyes filled up with tears and he threw the marker, hands going up to rub at his eyes.

"I don' _wanna_ ," he wailed, " _Daddy_ gets t'schtay up wate, _I_ wanna schtay up wate--!"

"Now Peter, you have a bedtime for a reason. Boys your age, big or little need rest to help them grow and be healthy." Steve said calmly, rubbing Peter's back. "As you get older, then you get to stay up later. But right now is bedtime, bubba."

"Honey, please don't cry," Tony mumbled, "It's okay--"

Peter beat his tiny fists against Steve's chest, ignoring him.

"Peter, now that's enough." Steve spoke firmly. "You want us to treat you like a big boy, but you have to act like a big boy. It’s this how big boys act?" He asked the boy carefully.

Peter only cried harder and stuck his tongue out at Steve, shoving himself to his feet to toddle over to his bed, struggling to climb up onto it. Tony looked helplessly over to Steve. Steve looked back with a sad look to his face. He walked over to the bed and helped Peter up.

"Come on, Peter. Please don't cry. We don't mean this to be mean, okay? It's to keep you well, okay? We all had to do it, baby." He soothed.

The boy eventually nodded, cries subsiding to sniffles as he hunkered down under the covers, face a little blotchy from the tear tracks.

"Sowwy P-papa," he hiccupped, clutching his teddy to his chest.

"It’s okay, bubba." Steve answered softly. He leaned down to kiss the boy's head and pet at his hair. "Do you want me to stay in here and read to you before bed?"

"No fank you, I jus' wan sleep," Peter replied, eyes already closed.

Tony stood from his place and collected the snack plate from the floor, quickly cleaning up the markers before putting away the dish in the kitchen. He trooped back up to his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed in a tired heap. Steve had already been lying in bed, feeling a Tony plop down onto him.

"Rough night, eh?" Steve stated with a sigh and a small groan.

"I'm too old for this," Tony complained, "Way too old."

He sighed and kicked his shoes off, extremely tempted to crawl under the covers.

"He okay?" He asked sleepily.

"He will be. He's out like a light though. Wore himself out." Steve said softly, reaching to pet at Tony's hair. "And you are not too old. You're twenty two. That is not old, love. You are in your prime."

"Prime rib, maybe. That sounds good for dinner tomorrow. I'll go grocery shop," Tony rattled off, leaning into Steve's touch, "My god, I'm turning into my mother."

He sighed, turning to thunk his head against Steve's chest.

"It doesn't feel like it's been a year since the accident," he mumbled.

"I know it doesn't. Things like that seem like they just happened a week or days ago when it’s been much longer." He sighed, thinking of his own mother. "But life just keeps going on. And we fall back in suit with it."

Steve leaned down and started to kiss at the top of Tony's head. "If it’s any consolation, I've _been_ my mother. Since, like, before we met." He chuckled softly.

"No sad talk, Steve, I'm so tired, I might cry and god knows Peter'll wake up and cry with me," Tony breathed, curling up into Steve's warmth, "I need, like, a five hour energy. Or coffee."

"How about actual sleep?" Steve offered, covering Tony up with the blanket as well. He hugged the man close and rubbed at his back. "Sleep'll do you good, love."

"Yeah... Sleep." Tony rubbed his nose into Steve's shirt, grunting slightly.

"I'm at the point of being so tired I can't sleep," he complained.

Steve thought for a moment.

"I could always sing you to sleep? It works for Peter." He chuckled. "Or I could gently kiss on you until you fall asleep. That would be a win/win."

"Oh my god, save the singing for pipsqueak, I'll fall asleep," Tony laughed, careful to keep his voice down, "You're such a sap, Stark-Rogers."

"As you always tell me, Stark-Rogers." Steve answered with a smile. "And I still don't plan on changing that, baby."

"I'm totally buying you a shirt with that. Matching shirts. If found, return to sap. And yours says 'I am the sap'. Perfect," Tony's laugh turned into a yawn and a groan. "If he cries, you're getting up."

"Will do." Steve laughed softly. "Of course if that does happen and you are asleep on top of me, then you'll be woken up too, regardless."

Tony's reply was a soft whimper, accompanied by his fist tightening into Steve's shirt. He nuzzled into the blond's neck, unable to help the stray tears that leaked onto Steve's neck.

Steve was surprised feeling the tears, stroking Tony's face.

"Hey, Tony, baby, what's wrong? Don't cry hon, it’s okay..."

"I miss them," he managed, closing his eyes to try and keep his tears in, "God, I miss my mother like hell. She should be here to see her grandson, even _Howard_ should be here, _fuck_ \--"

"I know you miss them, sweetheart." Steve soothed softly. "If I could go back and fix that, I would in a heartbeat. As least we know they aren't hurting. They're someplace good..."

Tony broke down into sobs, burying his face into Steve's neck to keep his quiet enough so Peter wouldn't hear. He shook on top of Steve, completely breaking down.

"I know, Tony. I--I know..." Steve whispered softly, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't stand not being able to help Tony when he hurt like this. He hated he couldn't fix it all.

A soft knock came at their door, followed by a tiny squeak of the door hinges. Peter's little face peeked up from the end of the bed as he tossed his teddy up, then proceeded to crawl up. He looked at them for a second before crawling beside them, gently pushing on Tony's side. Tony laughed through his sobs, moving off Steve so Peter could crawl on.

"You heard me, bud? Didn't mean to wake you," Tony sniffled, letting his tears drip into Peter's hair, "You should go back t'your own bed, sweetie."

"Can't sweep dere by mahself." Peter said softly, curling into Tony. "How come you 'n Papa is sad? Is it cuz ub wut I did?"

"No, honey, not you," Tony murmured, getting both his arms around the boy, "I'm sad over something else, and Papa's sad 'cause he can't help me, that's all. Nothin' to worry over, promise."

He knew the words would fly over the boy's head, but he kissed Peter's temple anyway, clinging to the boy.

"Sowwy you boff feel sad." Peter said softly, kissing at the spot he was cuddled up to.

Steve huffed a small laugh and came to cuddle both Tony and Peter close.

"Thank you, bubba. It’s not your fault but that means a lot." He said with a small smooch to the boy's head.

Peter yawned sleepily, happy to curl up in between his warm daddies.

"Night, lil bear," Tony murmured, sniffling and wiping away a few stray tears on his own face.

"See you both in the morning..." Steve whispered sweetly to them both, hoping that they would all feel better in the morning. He kissed them both softly before shutting his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

Tony didn't drift off to sleep; he stayed up until he was sure Peter was out, then returned the boy to his own bed, tucking him in. It was around five in the morning when his body forced him to sleep, sending him into a dreamless state curled into Steve's side. Steve had woken a couple hours later, feeling small hands pushing against his arm softly. He poked his eyes open to see the small hands were Peter's.

"Hey, bud." He yawned. "How... How'd you get out of the bed?"

Peter shrugged silently in response. "I wuz in ma bed dis mornin'." He whispered, seeing Tony still asleep.

Steve hummed in thought as his brain still tried to wake up.

"Daddy might have took you back, then." He whispered, glancing back at Tony.

"How about we go downstairs and make some breakfast? Let Daddy sleep a little while, okay?"

Peter nodded quietly, waiting for Steve to stand up before putting his arms up.

"Papaaaa," he whined softly, "Up?"

"Of course bud. Sorry, I'm still waking up a little." Steve stated, scooping up the boy before heading downstairs. He kissed at the boy's cheeks sweetly before setting him down in his booster seat at the table as he started breakfast.

"I fink Daddy wuz up weal wate wast nigh'," Peter started, kicking his tiny feet against the chair, "He wooked weally schweepy."

"I'm sure you're right, buddy. He has problems sleeping a lot and stays up working sometimes." Steve hummed as he started making up pancakes and some scrambled eggs. "He also has trouble sleeping when he gets upset like last night."

"He wuzn' upshets wiff me, wuz'e?" Peter asked, limp trembling slightly, "I didn' _mean_ t'make Daddy upshet..."

Steve shook his head carefully.

"He wasn't upset with you at all, sweetie." He informed softly. "He just remembered a bad thing that happened a year ago and it makes him really sad thinking about it."

"You 'dopted _me_ a year goes!" Peter cried in exaggeration, smacking his tiny hands on the table.

He sniffled, rubbing his nose into the arm of his ducky jammies.

"It's not that baby, I promise." Steve headed over to console the boy. "It... A bad thing happened to Daddy's mommy and daddy. And he misses them, and that makes him very sad."

Peter sniffled and nodded, still a little upset.

"Where's yer mommy and daddy, papa?" He asked softly, reaching out to tug on Steve's shirt.

Steve gave the boy a soft smile, petting at his hair. "They're angels, baby. My daddy's been one since before I was born and my mommy's been one for eight years now."

Peter nodded, not quite understanding, but he let it drop.

"Otay," he murmured, leaning into Steve's touch.

The blond smooched the boy's head and went back to the stove to finish cooking.

"Just so you know, Daddy and I were sad because we miss our mommies and daddies. And that they didn't get to meet the wonderful boy you are." He said softly.

Peter giggled at that, ducking his head bashfully.

"Fank you," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"You are very welcome." Steve grinned back at him. "You are a very good boy, mostly, and very sweet. The tantrum last night was a little naughty though, but all kids get a bit upset.”

"Daddy shays I 'ony cwy wen m'tired," Peter protested, flushing at Steve's words, "I schaid I wuz sowwy, Papa...."

"I know you are sorry, buddy. I'm not angry about it, okay? People get cranky when they're tired. Daddy is one of them." He chuckled softly, cutting up Peter's pancakes and eggs before presenting the plate to the boy. He brought over a plastic fork and a glass of juice as well for Peter before sitting down with his own food.

Peter eagerly chowed down on his food, kicking his feet lightly against his chair; he turned to Steve, accidentally knocking his juice down the front of his pajamas.

"Paaaaapaaaaa," he wailed loudly.

Steve moved everything out of the way and scooped Peter up quickly, shushing him softly to soothe him as he carried him up to Peter's room. "It’s okay, it’s okay bubba. We'll get you cleaned up and in clean clothes, okay? We'll be alright."

Peter shivered in his wet clothes, letting Steve strip him and put him in the bath.

"Steve?"  Tony's head poked around the corner, voice laden with sleep. He took in the picture, blinking slowly.

"What happened?" He asked.

Steve turned around, surprised to see Tony awake. "His juice spilled all over himself in the middle of breakfast. Gotta get him cleaned up. Morning."

"S'he okay?" Tony murmured, coming over to sit next to the tub, "You look.... Sticky, kid."

"I _am_ ," Peter whined, pouting up at Tony.

"As far as I know, that's his only problem. Being sticky." Steve hummed, starting to scrub Peter up carefully. "Are you okay other than that, Petey?"

"Yeah. M'all wet, doe," Peter sighed, letting Steve scrub him up.

Tony laughed and ruffled Peter's wet hair, standing back up on creaky knees.

"I'll go clean the kitchen, then," he hummed.

"No no, hon. I will clean the kitchen once Peter is taken care of." Steve insisted softly. "Stick around and help me get the rugrat cleaned and clothed?"

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Pete's towel, waiting for Steve to finish cleaning him up.

"Once you're done, I'll dry him off and dress him," Tony chuckled.

Steve nodded to him softly, leaning to give him a quick kiss good morning.

"Awe ya still sweepy, Daddy?" Peter asked just as Steve went to wipe at his face, smooshing his cheeks together.

"Nope," Tony replied, swallowing his laughter, "Wide awake, bambi. Just for you,"

He grinned, biting his tongue to not laugh.

"Oh, so now he's bambi? I'm offended. Passing off my pet name." Steve said with a grin, helping Peter out of the tub and handing him to Tony. "All right. You guys get all dry and clothed. _I'll_ go clean up the kitchen, okay?".

"Well, you can be bambi's mom, but I wouldn't recommend it," Tony joked, jostling Peter in his lap in the towel, "Go have fun, we'll be down in a few."

"Alright. But I will not be Bambi's mom." Steve smirk, kissing both Tony and Peter's cheeks before heading downstairs.

Peter looked up at Tony.

"Papa tant be da mom. Papa's a boy, Daddy." The boy clarified with a giggle.

"Whaaaaat? How do you know? Papa might be a girl," Tony teased, ruffling Peter's hair dry, "You haven't seen him, have you?"

He scooped the boy up in the towel, taking him out to his bedroom to get him new day clothes.

"Nah, buh Daddies awe boys 'n Mommies awe gir's." Peter pointed out as his pants were slipped on. "'N Papas awe Daddies so Papa's a boy. 'S sciense, Daddy."

"You can call Papa Mommy if you want," Tony grinned, helping Peter into his shirt.

He stuffed socks onto the boy's feet, double checking that his hair was dry before scooping him up again. Peter looked back at Tony, a little confused by the statement, but nodded in understanding anyway as they headed back downstairs. Steve was just finishing cleaning up when they came down.

"Papa? Daddy says I tan tall you Mommy." Peter announced, causing Steve to turn around.

"Oh, Daddy said that, did he?"

Peter nodded, wiggling on Tony so he'd be put down, toddling over to Steve.

"Yea, Daddy said I tan tall you Mommy an'--" He looked around like he might get in trouble, before leaning up to Steve.

"An' y'might be a _gir'_ ," he whispered.

Steve glanced up to Tony, giving him the 'Eyebrow Raise of Judgment' after hearing that, then glancing at Peter again.

"Well just so you know, calling me Papa suits me fine. And I'm 100% positive I'm a boy, okay bubba?" He explained, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Buh _Daddy_ said I woul'n' know!" Peter huffed, pouting up at Steve through his curls, "Buh I g'ess if y'say so, you's can stays Papa."

Tony swallowed his laughter, biting on his knuckles.

"That's very nice of you, Peter." Steve answered kindly. "When you are older, we will discuss the differences of boys and girls though. Apparently I need to have it with Daddy since he can't seem to tell." He huffed, looking back over at Tony.

It completely went over Peter's head, but Tony laughed behind his hand, having to brace himself against the wall.

"I'm _very_ attune to the differences, Steve Stark-Rogers," He giggled, "But I'm always up for the conversation."

"When I find the time, we will talk thoroughly about it." Steve said seriously before turning back to Peter. "Now then, how about we watch us some Saturday Morning cartoons?"

"Yeah!" The boy cheered, running off in the direction of the TV.

Tony was still feeling the chills down his back as he looked at Steve, feeling like a child that just got promised a spanking—not the good kind.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, not letting himself leave the room before Steve.

Steve swooped in and kissed Tony's lips before they were in the living room. "And that talk is a promise, too. Can't believe you made him think I could be a girl. Seriously?"

"He was _curious_. Why not?"

Tony laughed nervously, flicking his eyes over to Steve as they sat on the couch next to Peter. The boy curled up in between them, head on Steve's side and feet in Tony's lap.

"Because you'll confuse him. He is at an impressionable age and he just might believe you." Steve pointed out, petting Peter's head as they watched SpongeBob.

"Now _that_ would be funny. Peter, call Papa 'Mommy' from now on," Tony joked, turning a grin to Steve that quickly dissolved into a shiver of fear at the look on his face.

"Please don't call me Mommy, Peter. I am your Papa." He said softly.

Peter looked up at Steve, a slight confusion to his face. "...'tay?".

Tony silently scooted a little bit away from Steve, still keeping a hand on Peter's leg; he could only sit for so long before getting up, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks.

"I'm gonna go work," he said over his shoulder as he escaped the room, deciding to hide in his work.

Peter watched as Tony headed away, turning back to look at Steve. "How come Daddy wen' go work?"

"I'm not sure, bud." Steve said with a sigh. "Sometimes he gets an idea and he wants to work on it before he forgets it."

"Hey, Dummy," Tony murmured, petting the bot's claw before sitting down at his table, flicking up some new designs to keep him busy.

Up at the lounge, Peter was getting tired of TV, squirming around in Steve's lap until he got comfortable, letting his eyes drift shut, even if only for a second. Steve looked down his lap at the boy, moving them slightly before he had the chance to fall asleep. He stretched out on the couch, letting Peter lay on his chest.

"Here, we'll take a nap together." He hummed softly, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Mmm, 'kay," Peter mumbled, sticking his thumb in his mouth. He was asleep in seconds, quietly snoring against Steve's chest.

* * *

 "God _fucking fuck_!" Tony screamed, "Holy fucking cunt are you fucking _shitting_ me?!"

He smacked his fist on the table, glaring at the broken machinery in front of him, not aware of how loud he actually was.

The blond's eyes popped open, thinking he had heard something. Steve listened carefully in case he'd hear it again.

" _Motherfucking piece of shit!_ "

Steve quickly reached up, covering up Peter's ears so he couldn't hear the words.

"Papa?" Peter looked up sleepily from his chest, patting at Steve's hands, "You otay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy. Just uh..." Steve covered the boy's ears when he heard another spiel of curse words. "Daddy is just saying some things you shouldn't hear right now."

"Daddy says swearin's bad," Peter replied from memory, eyebrows knit in confusion, "Wight, Papa?"

"Right baby. But grownups do sometimes when they get mad or frustrated. Especially Daddy." Steve explained. "But I don't think he realizes how loud he is right now."

"Oh." Peter shifted for a moment, feeling Steve's tension.

"Papa, can I go ta'y a nap?" He asked, "M'sweepy."

Steve nodded. "Yeah. I'll take you to your room for a nap. Then I'll talk to Daddy about his sailor mouth." He explained, scooping the boy up and heading upstairs.

Peter let himself down out of Steve's arms to climb into bed, curling under his sheets.

"Night, Papa," he yawned, turning over to fall asleep.

"Sleep tight, bubba." Steve said with a soft smile, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Now to deal with Tony. He headed down to the workshop, knocking on the door loud enough for Tony to hear. He learned the lesson of coming in last year.

Tony's head shot up from where he was cursing at the _stupid motherfucking motherboard_ , turning to the door.

"C'mon in," he called.

He swiveled to face Steve, taking off his magnifying glasses and gloves.

"Is Pete down for a nap?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. We were starting to nap together on the couch but then I heard something and had to cover his ears." He explained. "He's napping in his bed now, though."

Tony looked at Steve quizzically, eyebrow raised.

"What'd you hear?" He asked, albeit nervously.

"I heard you cursing like a sailor." Steve answered simply, raising an eyebrow back. "Why so mad?"

"Oh." Tony bit his lip.

"I kinda-- well, I got really far progress on a project and I _broke_ the fucking thing and I have to start all over and-- fuck, it's just annoying," Tony muttered, "Felt good to shout, though."

"I bet. Peter is probably going to get onto you, though." Steve warned softly, coming over and kissing Tony's temple. "You are the one who first told him that swearing was bad."

"Well, he is a kid," Tony muttered, leaning onto Steve, "He can swear when he's older, but not when he's my innocent baby."

He sighed, burying his face in Steve's shoulder.

Steve hummed softly at him, caressing Tony's hair.

"Then let's try not to teach him the words, all right love?" He smiled softly.

"Why'd you come down here to work?" He asked, nuzzling Tony's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm doing better, I've gotta reinforce these walls though. Soundproof 'em," he murmured, reaching up to pet Steve's hair, "I thought you were angry at me for telling Peter to call you Mommy, and if you wanted to opportunity to talk we could do it semi-privately. And I actually needed to get work done. That too."

"I wasn't angry at you. Just a little annoyed that you essentially told our son I was the lady. A lady in general." Steve hummed, leaning with the touch.

"You do realize he doesn't _actually_ think you're a woman, right?" Tony sighed, "You honestly looked like you were gonna throttle me."

"I wouldn't have though. Promise. You're too handsome to throttle." Steve joked lightly. "He'd believe you though if you told him enough. He looks up to you so much."

"Mmm. He looks up to both of us," Tony murmured, "He's a cute kid."

He laughed softly, pulling away to lace their fingers together. "I love you."

Steve smiled back at him happily, giving Tony's hand a small squeeze.

"Love you too, sweetheart." He grinned, leaning in and smooching Tony's lips. "Very much."

"I hope so," Tony laughed, stealing another kiss, "C'mon, let's go check on our boy. He's oddly quiet."

"All right. But it’s not odd. He's asleep." Steve point out as they headed upstairs, hands still held together.

"Still. It's not-- Steve." Tony stopped at Peter's door, smacking his husband on the chest.

"Look, _look_ , oh my go-osh," he whispered, "He's got his thumb in his mouth, oh my gosh--"

Tony leaned against Steve's shoulder, content to watch his baby sleep away. Steve gave a quiet chuckle at that, rubbing at Tony's arm softly.

"You are so over the moon with him, Tony. You love 'em, I know you do." He smiled sweetly. "He's got you hooked.”

"I can't help it. He reminds me of his father," Tony hummed leaning up to peck Steve on the cheek, "Or maybe I'm just a sap."

He smiled, only turning when a tiny yawn caught his attention.

"Dadddddy," Pete held out his arms, blinking blearily, "Up."

Tony laughed softly and sat on the edge of the bed, letting Peter crawl in his lap.

"I think you're still tired, baby," he teased softly.

The boy let out a soft hum, nuzzling into Tony's lap comfortably. "Daddy," he said contently.

"Yep. Definitely still a little tired." Steve chuckled softly, coming over to sit with them. "And you are definitely at least part sap now." He chuckled.

"You infected me with sappiness," Tony murmured, shifting Peter so he rested on his chest, "Totally blame you for that one."

He smooched the top of Peter's head, gently playing with the boy's hands.

"I take responsibility and do not regret it. But I think Peter shall help complete the transformation." Steve joked, playing with Peter's hair. "We are wrapped around his little fingers."

"I know. I won't be able to discipline him at all," Tony sighed, "You get to do that, Papa bear. I can already feel that he'll go through the bratty five year old phase."

"Nuh uh." Peter mumbled in protest. "I's be a good boy. Pwomise, Daddy."

Steve grinned at that, ruffling Peter's hair. "We believe you, buddy. You'll be well behaved, huh?"

"We'll see," Tony laughed, smooching the boy's temple.

"M'good, pwomise," Peter muttered.

"We know, bud." Steve hummed. "You're our sweet boy. Always will be our sweet boy."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's a brat sometimes, bullying, and Tony struggles with discipline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied self-harm

That only lasted for so long.

Eventually, Peter grew into his boyish nature, finding backtalk and his Dad's language much more fun than behaving himself. And of course, on the day that Tony _has_ to go to meetings at the tower is the day Peter throws his biggest fit.

"Be good," Tony had said before he left.

Peter just waved good bye before turning to Steve, a glint in his eye.

"Don't you give me that look, young man. I know what that look means on you." Steve stated, crossing his arms as he looked at the boy.

"I didn't do nothin'," Peter shrugged, smirking, "M' just _standin'_ here."

He whistled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Mh hm, standing there thinking of what you're gonna do next. I know that look. I see it on your daddy too much." Steve explained, keeping his eye on Peter.

"Dunno whatcha talkin' about," Peter grinned, an idea already swirling in his head, "I'm a good boy, Daddy said so."

With that, he grinned and skipped off towards his room.

"He said 'be good'. That's different." Steve murmured, mostly to himself as he trailed upstairs, going to his studio but keeping an ear out for Peter.

Once he heard Steve go up the steps, Peter grabbed his paint kit out from under his bed, quietly sneaking down to the living room to paint a masterpiece: on the wall. And white couch. And rug.

After about half an hour, Steve was a little suspicious. Peter was quiet. He cleaned his paints up and headed toward Peter's room, not finding the boy.

"Peter?" He called out, looking for the boy. "Peter, where-- Oh. My..."

He stared at the swirls of blues, reds, and greens all over in their living room.

"Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rogers!"

Peter walked in from the kitchen, the only evidence giving him away being a streak of blue paint on his cheek.

"Yeah?... Ooh, Papa, I like whatcha did wit da livin’ room. Vewy nice."

"You know very well I did not do this, young man." Steve said seriously, reaching out and swiping the streak of paint off Peter's cheek. "Why would you go and do this?"

"Do what? I didn’-- oh." Peter saw the paint on Steve's hand, and shrugged.

"I was bored?" He tried.

"Yeah, you are going to have to try harder than that to make up for this." Steve said sternly. "You are lucky I make sure your paint is washable and I have the ultimate recipe to removing stains. But this... This is unacceptable, Peter."

Peter only shrugged.

"Daddy would ‘preciate it," he muttered, "He likes m’art."

He crossed his arms, glaring up at Steve. "I don't _care_."

Steve gave him a serious look, pointing in the direction of the corner.  "Go sit. Now. I am sending evidence of this to your father then I am going to start trying to clean. You are to stay there until I say otherwise."

Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, otay," he mouthed off, going over to the corner anyway.

Steve huffed, looking around at the mess again with a nervous squeak as he took pictures of it, sending it to Tony before he worked on cleaning.

_I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but will you see what your son did to our living room? -Steve_

During the meeting break, Tony quickly checked his phone, paling at the pictures.

_Tell him he's in for it when I get home. I might be able to skip the last meeting if Pepper lets me go. I'll help you clean after I deal with him. Love you. -Tony_

_Don't worry about skipping it. Just do your meeting and you can have at him when you get home. I am already working on cleaning, but thank you. Love you too. Hope the meeting goes well. -Steve_

Steve sat his phone back down after his text, getting back to scrubbing on the couch. "Daddy is not happy with what you did. When he's done with his meetings, you are in trouble."

"We'll see," Peter called back, waiting for Steve to turn around before attempting to sneak away, freezing when the wood floor creaked, " _shit_."

" _Excuse me?_ What did I just hear out of your mouth?" Steve said, swooping in and grabbing Peter by the back of his pants and sitting him back down. "And you are still in time out. What has gotten into you, lately?"

Peter squeaked and didn't reply, opting to hunker down in his chair with an embarrassed flush on his face.

_Last meeting cancelled. Head honcho got herpes or something, but I've got a stack of papers to sign instead. Still not happy about the new living room decor. If I was you, I'd make him scrub it himself. -Tony_

That actually wasn't a bad idea. Steve put his phone back in his pocket and looked to Peter.

"Okay, Pete. You'll get to get up. _But_ , as punishment, you have to help me clean your mess." He explained. "Daddy said to do it yourself, but there is a certain process to it that you'd have to learn. So helping will do."

Peter rolled his eyes but walked over to Steve anyway, looking more bored than resentful.

"Fine," he sighed.

He let Steve show him how to clean the paint off, but his efforts were only half-hearted, more smearing the paint around than cleaning it off. With a tiny smirk, Pete drew more with the soapy paint, spreading it back over the wall. Steve wasn't amused and simply cleaned the mess back up the right way. After he got tired of dealing with it, he took his gloves off and handed them to Peter.

"Since you seem to think it funny to make more of a mess, you get to clean it yourself and don't get to stop until it’s clean." Steve said with a huff. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but it needs to stop."

"Mmhm."

Rolling his eyes at his father, Peter slipped the gloves on and got to work. He was nearly done when the front door opened, causing a chill to go down his spine; he stripped the gloves off and bolted for his room, locking the door and diving under the bed.

"Steve? Pete?" Tony called out, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up.

Walking into the living room, his jaw tensed at the obviously half-cleaned room, a pang of sympathy for Steve in his chest.

"What has gotten into him?" Steve asked almost forlorn, running a hand through his hair. "Ever since he started school he has been like this... What happened to out sweet boy? I miss him..."

"I honestly don't know, but he's going to snap out of it, even if it means I homeschool him," Tony replied flatly, "This is-- I'm going to go talk to him, okay?"

He gave Steve a quick kiss on his lips and cheek before going up to Peter's room, trying the handle to see it locked.

"Open the door, Peter."

"I'm not here!" Peter tried, to no avail. "I'm, uh, in the bathroom!"

"Look, I've used that one on your Papa more times than I care to count. You have three seconds to open this door. Three--"

The little click of the door unlocking was a bit of a surprise, but he gave Peter the chance to get away from the door, stepping in and closing the door behind him. Tony crossed his arms, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Who is it?" He eventually asked.

Peter barely poked his head out from under the bed, glancing up at his dad. "What do ya mean 'who is it'?".

Tony sighed and sat on the floor.

"Come here," he ordered, rolling his eyes at the sheepish boy, "Don't look at me like that, young man. You know what you did. Get over here."

He hoisted Peter into his lap, cuddling him close.

"I ask 'who is it' because it's not like you to be this way. I don't know if you think you'll impress someone, or if you're being bullied to the point where you take out that anger on your father, but it's still not okay to do that. Now, if it's _neither_ of those things, and you're just a bratty kid, you'll get a lickin' for that. Well, you're getting one anyways, later tonight, but it'd be more severe if you were just being mean out of spite."

Tony went quiet, silently stroking Peter's hair as he thought.

"Anything you want to add?"

Peter was quiet for the moment, shuffling for a moment in Tony's lap before he spoke.

"...Flash Thompson. He's been mean to me at school." He murmured softly, picking at Tony's shirt. "He's why my glasses broke the other day, too. Not cuz I sat on them..."

Tony nodded, smooching the top of Peter's head.

"Okay, bambi, thank you for telling me," He murmured, "I'm gonna go talk to Papa, okay? Go ahead and wash up for dinner. I love you."

He gave Peter one last kiss before standing and setting him on his bed, barely managing to keep it together while he sought out Steve. Standing in the doorway to the studio, Tony completely lost it, looking helplessly at his husband with tears stinging his eyes.

"Steve?" He croaked, "We got a problem."

Steve looked back at his husband, a nervousness running through him seeing Tony's expression.

"What? What's wrong? What happened? Did something happen to Peter?"

"He's being bullied at school, I figured that's what it was--"

Tony took a breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"God, Steve, I don't know what to do other than go in and talk to the teacher, or pull Pete out and homeschool him. He needs the social groups, but he's getting teased and I can almost guarantee it's because he has two fathers."

Tony rubbed the stinging from his eyes, sniffling quietly.

"I don't know what to do about him acting out, either. It's not okay for him to be like that, but we can't let him get away with it-- I think we should pull him out of school, homeschool him and give him an after school activity."

He paused again.

"The kid broke his glasses," he finished weakly.

"It’s all right, hon. We'll figure it out. C'mere." Steve said softly, pulling Tony into a hug.

"Peter told us he accidentally sat on his glasses. Why wouldn't he have told us he was getting bullied? He knows how I feel about bullies." Steve hummed in thought. "We need to ask him what he'd want to do first, though. Find a compromise before we just pull him out of school."

Tony buried his face in Steve's chest, trying to envelop as much of the man in his arms as he could.

"I think he's scared that he'll get bullied more if either of us goes in," He muttered, "I was that way when I was in high school, but I never-- my parents didn't intervene. I just put up with it. That’s kinda how I knew. About Peter. I remember doing the exact same thing."

He pulled back once he was a bit calmer, nodding at Steve's proposal.

"Alright. Over dinner."

Steve nodded in agreement, kissing Tony on the lips softly. "Over dinner. That sounds good. I think I might just make a quick soup. Something warm and calming for everybody." He pointed out. "Let's go find Peter, now."

"Okay," Tony murmured, returning the kiss.

They trooped back down to Peter's room, Tony not at all surprised to see the boy cleaned up and sitting on his bed.

"Hey you," he murmured, scooping the boy up, "Ready to eat?"

"Yes sir." Peter said softly, clinging to Tony and not yet looking over at Steve. Wetness started to build up at the corners of his eyes when he finally did look to Steve, lip wobbling softly.

"'m sorry, Papa. I'm sorry I was so mean to you." He croaked as he apologized. "I thought that if I could be tough with you, I could be tough with Flash."

Tony jostled Peter on his hip, smooching his forehead. "We know you're sorry, baby. We forgive you."

Peter sniffled softly, Steve reaching out and petting at his hair.

"There he is. There's our sweet boy we missed." Steve smiled softly, smooching the boy's cheeks, "We are still going to talk though. Right after dinner, all right? It's important."

"Okay," Peter mumbled, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony carried him downstairs, setting him down in his usual chair before kissing his cheek, moving to help Steve make dinner.

"I don't even know what to say to him, Steve," he murmured quietly.

"We'll figure it out, hon. We'll just explain it to him and ask him what he thinks." Steve said softly as they cooked up the soup. "We'll ask him more about what's been happening, then we'll ask his decision."

Tony nodded wordlessly, shoulders a bit stiff as he helped cook. Once everything was ready and set, Tony set the table, brushing his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Love you, baby," he murmured, smooching his forehead.

"Love you, Daddy." Peter said softly, leaning in the touch. "Love you too, Papa." He added gently, looking up at Steve.

"Love you too, Peter." Steve answered with a small smile, kissing Peter's cheek as he sat a bowl of soup in front of the boy.

"Now then, we need to talk about this bully business, bubba. How bad has it been?"

Peter stared at his soup for a second, cupping his hands around the warm bowl.

"Flash makes fun a'me 'cause I'm smarter than the rest'a the kids," he mumbled, "He and his friends pick on me f'being little, and he likes the beat me up durin' recess. That's how m'glasses got broke."

He paused to put a spoonful of soup in his mouth, not really tasting it.

"He said I was dumb f'having two daddies. Dat's what he really likes to pick on me for," Peter's lip wobbled slightly, "He said havin' two daddies wuz w _rong_ and--"

He sniffled and tried to ignore the tears rolling down his face, opting to stare into his soup instead.

"You should know there is nothing wrong with having two daddies, Peter. And there is surely nothing wrong with being smart. Smart people go places." Steve said carefully, reaching out to wipe at Peter's tears. "What I don't get is why your teacher hasn't done anything about it."

"I--Flash only bullies me b'tween classes an' at recess, an' if it’s in class it's spitballs an' stuff," Peter hiccupped, "The teacha' doesn' know."

Tony gently lifted Peter into his lap, quietly shushing the boy.

"No need to cry, hon," he mumbled, "Papa and I will fix it. Promise."

"Darn right we will fix this. I do not tolerate bullying of any kind." Steve said adamantly. "And the teacher will know there has been things going on, buddy." He assured, stroking Peter's cheeks softly.

"Now, we need to talk to you about something that you'll get to decide to do, okay?" Steve hummed. "You don't have to decide now, but it’s your choice, okay?"

Peter looked between them, and nodded.

"Okay," he replied softly, laying his head on Tony's chest, "What is it?"

"Well," Steve started, wringing his hands "Daddy and I were talking about maybe homeschooling you and letting you have an after school activity so you still had some kids your age to hang out with."

"Homeschool?" Peter bit his lip and nodded.

"Sounds better than bein' bullied all day," he replied quietly.

"You can pick your after school stuff too, pipsqueak. Papa and I can find a bunch of stuff for you to do," Tony hummed, rubbing Peter's back.

"So if you want to do that, we can set you for that, Peter." Steve soothed. "But either way, I am still going to tell your teacher about Flash so we can save another from getting picked on."

"But--" Peter squirmed nervously.

"If y'tell Miss Parks, Flash'll know I told an' I get bullied more," he whined, "I'd rather just... deal wiff ‘im until the end of d’year."

"No, Peter. That's not happening," Tony replied, shifting him in his lap, "Miss Parks is going to have a conference with us, and possibly Flash's parents."

"Daddy!" Peter shouted, lip trembling again.

Steve looked at the boy softly, shushing him gently.

"We know you feel nervous about it, baby, but we are just trying to help. Daddy and I both have had our share with bullies, and we just want to try and stop it before it starts with you."

"You're gonna be okay, baby," Tony added, smoothing Peter's hair back, "You don't need to worry."

He kissed the boy's temple, sighing softly.

"Now, we have _other_ matters to discuss. You still haven't properly apologized to Papa for your behavior this morning."

Peter glanced sheepishly at the floor.

"I was hopin' you'd f'get about that," he muttered.

"It’s a little hard to forget when its deep colors on white furniture, bubba." Steve explained with a sigh. "I honestly don't know if I can get all the stains out at this point. They've set for a while."

Peter pouted and crossed his arms.

"Did you _really_ think you'd get out of a punishment?" Tony laughed, "You're a smart kid, Pete, but I'm afraid that I'm just a tad smarter than you."

Peter still pouted, kicking the table lightly in frustration.

"Hey, hey." Steve scolded gently "We get why you did it Peter, but you still need some sort of punishment for it. So for today and tonight, no TV unless it is what Daddy and I happen to watch."

"But _Papa_ ," Peter cried, kicking his legs again, "Tha's not _fair_!"

"Yeah, that's nothing," Tony muttered, "If it was me, my father would have belted me for even _thinking_ about painting something other than a canvas."

Steve leaned back in his chair slightly.

"All right then. How about that'll be my half of the punishment and you can add on what you think should be added?" He asked Tony carefully.

"That sounds fair," Tony murmured, "I'll give you your punishment before bed, sweets."

He kissed Peter's forehead, not surprised that the boy scrambled away at the first chance he got. With that, Tony cupped his bowl of soup, stirring it.

"We should probably talk about punishments, since he is at that age," Tony said quietly, "So we're both on the same page and stuff."

"I agree. I really don't want to have to punish him, but what else can we do?" Steve asked carefully, eating at his soup. "I don't want to resort to spanking if we don't have to. Just want to put that out there."

"Hon..."  Tony sighed and nodded.

"Okay. We'll... Try to avoid it. But this is pretty severe, Steve. He painted on a seven _thousand_ dollar couch, not to mention the rug and wall-- when he does stupid stuff, that doesn't warrant a smack. But this--" Tony ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't want him to think that it's okay for him to 'express' himself on expensive furniture."

"I mean...If the severity of the act calls for it, a few swats won't hurt, I suppose." Steve said softly with a sigh. "I just hate having to punish him. When he was smaller, he rarely got in trouble."

"I know," Tony reached over and squeezed Steve's knee, "This is just.... something he needs to learn. Okay?"

He sighed softly, picking up Steve's hand to kiss his knuckles.

"They can't be innocent forever," he murmured, "I-- I'm gonna go give him a talk, alright? You can comfort him after, if you want."

Steve nodded, leaning in to kiss Tony softly and rubbing his hand softly.

"I love you. You are a great husband and a great father. I want you to know that." He stated with a soft smile. "Guess I'll clean up in here then while you do that."

"Sometimes, it doesn't feel like it," Tony whispered, kissing him back.

He got up from the table, making his way up to Peter's room. He knocked on the door, shifting foot to foot.

"Pete?" He called.

Peter laid on his bed quietly, still somewhat pouty with his face in his pillow.

"The door's unlocked, Daddy." He called reluctantly, hearing the knock.

Tony opened the door and closed it behind him, taking a breath. He took a seat on Peter's bed, hands folded in his lap.

"You know that painting the living room was a bad thing to do, right?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, sir..." The boy said quietly, still not quite looking at Tony. He was nervous of the punishment to come.

"And you're not going to do it again, _right_?" Tony turned his head to look at the boy, huffing softly.

"Come stand in front of me, please," he asked softly.

"No, sir... I won't do it again." Peter murmured as he leaned up. He kept his head down as he stood, stopping in front of his father quietly.

Tony bent to press a kiss to Peter's temple before gently putting him over his lap, grabbing a pillow for Peter to rest his head on.

"Now, Papa and I agree we don't wanna do this often, but it was _very_ careless of you, Pete," Tony mumbled, "Understand?"

Peter let out a quiet whine as he was put over Tony's lap, grabbing his pillow tight and tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He didn't even answer vocally, just nodded into his pillow as he prepared for the spanking. Tony quickly placed six even smacks on Peter's behind, helping him up once he was done.

"There you go baby, shh, it’s over, I love you," Tony murmured, wiping the stray tears off Peter's face, "Papa's gonna come up and bathe you, and cuddle you and stuff, okay?"

The boy sniffled, clinging onto Tony and nodding into his chest.

"K-kay... 'M sorry, Daddy. 'M sorry." The boy said pitifully, nuzzling into Tony's shirt.

"I know you are honey," Tony whispered, feeling his heart drop.

He kissed the boy's temple, standing up. "I'm gonna go get Papa, okay?"

Tony quietly closed the door behind him when he left, eyes slightly blank when he found Steve.

Steve looked back with a sympathetic look, reaching out for Tony. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Go bathe him, comfort me later," Tony gave Steve a smooch, hand lingering on his cheek, "He needs it."

With that, Tony cast his guilty eyes down, making off for their bedroom.

Steve watched Tony leave with a pang in his chest, taking a breath and heading to Pete's room. He knocked on the door gently. "Peter? May I come in?"

"Door's open," the boy called softly, wincing as he laid down on his bed.

He looked up at his Papa with red-rimmed eyes, still sniffling.

"C'mere, buddy." Steve said consolingly, carefully hugging Peter close and petting at the boy's hair.

"It'll be okay, Peter. Papa's got ya. We'll get you cleaned up and taken care of, all right? It'll be okay."

Peter nodded, crying out slightly when his backside was jostled to roughly.

"M'sorry Papa," he whimpered, clutching at his shirt.

* * *

 

In their bedroom's en suite, Tony put his head in his hands, not quite sure if the new guilt he was feeling was any better. With a wince, he stood to clean up any evidence, stowing the razor away before shuffling to bed, forgetting to bandage himself up.

After Peter was bathed and put into his pajamas, Steve had him scooped, carrying him toward he and Tony's bedroom.

Steve knocked softly on the door to make sure Tony was decent. "Hey, Tony? Can Peter sleep over with us tonight? He wants to sleep with us."

"Mmm? Yeah, yeah," Tony replied, half-asleep.

He shifted in bed, unaware that he'd bled through to the sheets.

Steve started to walk in with Peter, but stopped before going too far. He faintly smelled a familiar scent, and he didn't want Peter to notice.

"Peter, will you wait out here for a couple minutes? I need to talk to Daddy in private for a moment, okay? Then we'll go to bed." He promised, smooching the boy's temple.

"Otay." Peter wiggled to be set down, sitting down outside the door.

Tony raised his head, slightly puzzled. "What’s wrong?"

Steve shut the door, flipping the covers off of Tony and seeing his thighs and the blood.

"That's what's wrong, I don't want Peter to see that, Tony." He said quietly, seeing the sheets. "I'm gonna fix you up then we are changing the sheets before Peter is in here. We will talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Steve hummed, brushing back Tony's hair lovingly.

"Huh--oh." Tony inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to bandage himself up. He slipped off the bed, hissing slightly as he accidentally re-opened the cuts.

"You change the sheets, I'll... Deal with this," he mumbled, rubbing his face as he headed for the medical kit.

"As long as you can make it there okay." Steve said carefully, pulling the sheets off and putting new ones down. "I'll get you some juice and something sugary to help you out, too. I'll get us all something so it leaves less questions from Peter."

Tony didn't answer, in favor of tossing his bloody sweats into the hamper so he could quickly bandage both of his legs, fingers twitching to grab the razor again. He ignored the impulse, opting to grab new sweatpants instead.

"Daddy? Papa?" Peter knocked on the door, "Can I come in now?"

"Just a second, baby." Steve called as he finished up the bed. "Okay, Peter. You can come in. Stay here with Daddy, I'm going to go get us a snack before bed."

Peter opened the door, immediately going over to climb up into the bed, settling on Tony's chest.

"Oof-- kid, y'squishin' me," Tony laughed, turning on his side so Peter could cuddle up, "There. Better?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, snuggling up on Tony's side.

"What'd you and Papa have to talk about?" He asked curiously, resting his head on Tony's chest.

"Adult things," Tony replied honestly, "Nothin' you need to worry about."

Peter nodded and stayed settled, not asking any further. He was already in trouble today. No need to get into more.

"All right, I got some cookies and juice to snack on before bed." Steve announced, carrying in a tray with cookies and three juices on top.

"How come we get to have cookies, Papa?" Peter asked carefully.

Steve thought for a split second before answering. "I thought it might help us all feel better after how today went. Cookies are always good, right?"

Tony could _feel_ the waves of suspicion coming off Peter.

"You're complaining about cookies?" He asked, "That's okay, I'll eat yours, too."

"Daddyyy," Peter whined, snatching a cookie off the plate, "My cookie."

"Better take yours while you can, Peter. You know Daddy and I love cookies." Steve chuckled, eyeing Peter's hand. "We might gobble up all the cookies, even the one in your hand!" He said, playfully mouthing at Peter's fingers making "Om Nom Nom!" noises.

Peter squealed and quickly stuffed the cookie in his mouth, cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk.

"Alright you, swallow what's in your mouth and go brush your teeth," Tony laughed, taking his plate from Steve.

"M'kay." Peter said with full cheeks, chewing up his cookie before drinking up his juice and running out to go brush his teeth.

Steve chuckled as he watched the boy go, then turning to Tony. He linked their fingers gently and leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"Sorry," Tony whispered against Steve's lips, pulling back to duck his head into Steve's neck, "I really fucked that one."

"Shhh..." Steve soothed, smooching the top of Tony's head. "We'll talk about it, okay? Just not when Peter is with us. You didn't do anything wrong, love. Not regarding the thing with Peter. You were being a parent."

Tony choked back his reply when he heard little feet pattering back. He held his arms out for Peter to scramble into, hugging him close to his chest. He looked up at Steve and mouthed 'tomorrow', settling down with their son.

Steve nodded silently, moving in to scoop up both of his boys in his arms as they settled.

"All right, goodnight guys. Tomorrow is a new day. Sunday. Our rest day. We are going to relax."

Peter was already asleep. Tony sighed softly, kissing Steve over Peter's head.

"Love you," he whispered, putting his head down and going to sleep.

"Love you too, baby." He whispered back, unsure if Tony actually heard him but he at least said it and meant it as his eyes slipped closed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be better.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get some well-needed alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implications toward previous self-harm

When Tony woke up, the tiny bundle wasn't in his arms, but the bed was still warm. He didn't need to be a genius to know Peter had gotten up on his own, probably to go play or sleep in his own bed. With a yawn, Tony slowly woke up, sadly picking at Steve's pajamas.

Steve hummed sleepily as he felt the touches, shuffling softly before he slowly opened his eyes and peered at Tony.

"G'Morning." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Tony. "Peter left?"

"Yeah, probably wanted to go sleep with his blankey," Tony murmured back, barely able to return the kiss.

He pulled back and bit his lip, guilt etched into his features.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Steve asked softly, an apologetic look to his face. "Can you tell me about last night?"

Tony shrugged, guiltily pulling the sheets up to his chin.

"I felt... bad. Like I failed as a parent for not noticing sooner," he replied quietly, "It... really hurt. And I figured that Peter probably hated me for disciplining him and-- I was conflicted."

He chewed his lip, not really making eye contact with Steve.

"I made one-- one for every spanking I gave him," he muttered, "That's why it bled so much."

Steve pulled Tony to him in the bed, kissing at all the skin he could lovingly.

"You didn't fail as a parent, sweetheart. You were being firm but fair, and that's what he needed." He said softly. "It was going to happen eventually. Otherwise he'd be a terror. I... I felt the same. When I was dealing with him and the paint. I thought he'd hate me for it..."

"God, see, now that we're _both_ saps," Tony laughed, sniffling slightly, "I-- god, from now on, unless he does something _really_ dumb, the only spanking going on under this roof is between you and me."

He grinned weakly, leaning up to capture Steve's lips.

Steve kissed back gladly, soft smile on his lips when they parted. "Now that is a good morning kiss." He hummed, kissing Tony again. "And I agree on the spanking thing. You and me. Unless a really dumb thing."

"Maybe--" Tony bit his lip again, rolling over so he rested on Steve's chest.

"I think that'd be a good alternative to my--yeah," he motioned to his leg, "I mean, it would work. I can tell you that much."

"I'd like that if it helped with that." Steve whispered, looking up at Tony softly. "I don't want you to hurt any more than you may already, love."

He leaned up to kiss Tony feather soft and nuzzling his cheeks.

"I know, but--it's worth a shot, right?" Tony hummed in content at the attention, happily breathing in Steve.

"And if it doesn't work, we'll find something," he mumbled.

"Hope so." The blond hummed, moving his hands to rest at the dip of Tony's back. "I love you. And I miss this. Just relaxing in the morning like this."

"I love you too-- and I got an idea. I betcha Pete would love to go stay overnight at Uncle Bucky and Auntie Natasha's place," Tony murmured, "I mean, we haven't been... _alone_ in like, what, three weeks?"

Tony whined softly, gently nipping at Steve's neck. Steve hummed at the nips happily, wriggling under Tony slightly.

"Three and a half, to be exact." He pointed out. “And I would think that a good idea. Just not sure if it’s too soon after yesterday's fiasco to whisk him away somewhere."

"I dunno, if I were him and could get away from my parents to a place I never got in trouble..." Tony harrumphed, dancing his fingers down Steve's chest.

" _Steve_ ," he whined again.

"...I'll text Bucky in a bit and see if it’s okay first. Then we'll ask Peter if he wants to." Steve whispered back, a pink tinge on his face that hasn't been there in quite a while.

"In a _bit_?" Tony reached down to cup Steve through his pajamas, nipping at his pulse point.

"Steeeve," he murmured, slipping his hand into Steve's underwear.

"Tony!" Steve said a bit surprised, cheeks going red. "I can't exactly have Bucky pick him up right this second. And we don't even know if he wants to go." He explained softly, biting his lip a bit. "And what if Peter decides to come in here again?"

"Then be quiet," Tony hummed, not surprised at how well Steve responded, "He's too young to know." He gently nibbled on Steve's collarbones, slowly pumping him under the sheets.

"Still, I just--mmm..." Steve whispered, hips involuntarily twitching upwards into Tony's hand. "You're insatiable, you know that?" He murmured softly.

"I haven't had you in me for three plus _weeks_ , Steve. You really expect me to hold back?" Tony muttered, stroking him faster, "Once we get the squirt to Buck's, I'm totally riding your huge cock until I can't even _sit_ \--"

A small knock was at the door, causing Steve to go rigid as Tony's hand kept pumping him faster.

"Daddy? Are you and Papa awake?" The boy asked quietly outside the door, not entering the room just yet.

"I am, baby, but Papa's still asleep. Why don't you go downstairs and play?" Tony called softly, "I'll be down in a minute to make you breakfast." He grinned down at Steve, swiping his thumb over the slit just to fuck with him.

Steve suppressed a groan at the motion, waiting to hear little feet patter away before speaking at a whisper.

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible." He whined, head starting to loll backwards.

"You know you like it," Tony snickered, stroking his even faster, "You gonna come, babe? Make your boxers all wet, hm?" He grinned, attacking Steve's neck again.

Steve tried to hold back from it, he really did. But Tony started to work his neck once more, and he couldn't help it. He came in Tony's hand, letting out a quietened whine as he did.

"That's a good boy," Tony murmured, slowly pumping Steve through his euphoria, "Very good." He pushed back to covers to get down to Steve's hips, kissing the tip of his spent cock before licking up the come on his stomach and hand.

"You really are insatiable..." Steve muttered, whining again softly when Tony's lips touched his tip. "You were so close to Peter walking in here."

"I was, but he didn't, so shush," Tony hummed, tucking Steve back in his pajamas before crawling back up. "And that's just _basic_ stuff, Steve. I want hardcore sex ASAP. I demand it."

"Spoiled. Spoiled rotten." Steve whispered back with a small twitch of a smirk on his lips. "Well, you go and make Peter breakfast like you said you would and ask him about going to Bucky and Nat's, and I'll text Bucky about it while you do that. Fair?"

"Fair. Clean up, too," Tony snickered, climbing out of bed.

He washed his hands before making his way downstairs, not surprised to see Peter watching cartoons.

"Hey bambi, you want breakfast?" Tony asked, leaning down to smooch Peter's head.

"Yeah! 'M hungry." Peter said enthusiastically, getting up and running towards the kitchen. He came up and hugged around Tony's legs happily.

"I can hear your stomach growling," Tony teased, pulling cheerios down from the cupboard, "Go ahead and go climb into your place, and I'll bring everything to you, okay?"

Peter nodded, climbing up into his seat and settling in.

Steve walked in not too long after, coming up and kissing Peter's cheek good morning then walking up beside Tony.

"Bucky said it’s all good to go." He whispered in Tony's ear, not letting Peter hear him.

"Good. You offer it to him," Tony whispered back, smooching Steve's cheek.

He poured Peter a glass of milk and a bowl of cereal, sprinkling sugar on it the way he liked. Steve sighed softly because Tony was the one supposed to bring it up. But it didn't matter now, he supposed.

"Hey Peter? Would you want to go over and spend the night Uncle Bucky and Natasha tonight?"

Peter blinked, then grinned. "Yeah! Auntie Tasha promised to make me cookies next time I came over--"

"Well, eat your breakfast first," Tony laughed, setting it in front of the boy.

Steve chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, secretly relieved the boy hadn't asked why.

"All right then. We'll get you packed and we'll drop you off in a little while, okay bud? Then you'll get cookies." He laughed, ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter nodded, eagerly chowing down his breakfast. Tony laughed, sipping at his cup of coffee.

"I'll pack him a bag. Help him eat?" He offered, swooping over to give Steve a kiss.

"Mmhm." Steve hummed, eyes following Tony as the man left the room before turning back to Peter. "Whoa there kid. I know you're excited but slow 'er down a bit. You'll end up choking."

"M'fine," Peter garbled through a mouth of cereal, taking a moment to chew before swallowing, "Can I take my Batman pajamas?"

"Sure thing, bud. I'll let Daddy know." He answered with a smooch, walking over to the stairs. "Tony! Peter wants to pack his Batman pajamas!"

"Alright!" Tony called back, switching out Superman for Batman.

Once he was finished packing the little Superman suitcase, he brought it downstairs, not surprised to see Peter already finished his breakfast.

"Eager mc-beaver, hm?"

"Yeah!" Peter said enthusiastically. "I love going to Uncle Buck and Auntie Natasha's! Uncle Bucky always lets me check out his arm and put magnets on it and Auntie Natasha always bake real good!"

Tony flicked his eyes over to Steve, a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, let's go get you dressed, and Papa will see if we're taking you over, or if they're coming to get you," he hummed, swooping Peter up to take him upstairs.

"We're supposed to take him over there and they would bring him back sometime tomorrow." Steve pointed out as he followed them upstairs. "So we have to get dressed too."

"Correction. _You_ get dressed, and I--" he grinned, sticking his tongue out at Steve, "I get to set up the house, so to speak."

"R-right." Steve answered softly, cheeks slightly pink.

"Papa, why are your cheeks going pink?"

"He's embarrassed, sweetie," Tony hummed, "Papa gets embarrassed easily."

Peter gave them both a suspicious look, but didn't question it, opting to change into day clothes.

Steve cleared his throat nervously, looking at the two of them. "I'm gonna go change and then we can head out, Petey, okay?" He said quickly, heading out of the room to go change.

Peter gave Tony a look, to which he shrugged.

"You can ask him in the car," Tony pointed out, leaning down to smooch the boy's head, "Be safe, and listen to your Aunt and Uncles, okay?"

"Yessir!" Peter said happily, smooching Tony's cheek back in response before the man was too high up. "I'll be good, I promise."

"That's my good boy."

Tony ruffled Peter's hair and helped him down the stairs, giving him his suitcase while they waited for Steve to come down the stairs. Steve came traipsing down the stairs not long after in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, stopping in front of the brunets. He didn't bother with jeans considering the clothes were no doubt coming off by the time he got home.

"Alright. We're all ready to go? We'll get you loaded up in the car, buddy." He grinned, picking up Peter's suitcase.

"You two have fun," Tony hummed, leaning into kiss Steve and Peter's cheeks.

He gave the blond a look before going upstairs, thoughts swirling in his head. A shiver ran up Steve's spine at the look Tony gave him, trying to keep thoughts away until he had Peter dropped off.

"C'mon, Peter. Let's get going." He said, leading the boy to the car and setting off.

Tony worked fast, considering Bucky only lived a few blocks down. He made sure lube and condoms were in each nightstand and desk drawer, that the bed was made and the desk clean--

He stripped out of his pajamas and pulled on the black pair of frilly panties, slipping his sweats back up his legs. With a shiver, Tony grabbed the leather paddle from the closet and set it on the desk, only deciding at the last moment to slip on his glasses.

With that, he sat at his desk chair to wait.

Steve dropped Peter off without a problem, thanking Bucky and Nat for taking him for the night. He didn't go into details, but the both of them understood. He kissed Peter's cheek goodbye and headed back home.

When he walked into the house, it was eerily quiet. He wasn't used to it being _silent_. Steve went up the stairs quietly, keeping an ear out for his husband.

"Toooony--" he called out in sing-song, slowly opening their bedroom door.

"Hey babe," Tony grinned, slowly spinning around in his chair, "I've been waitin' for you."

He got up with a hop and a skip, cupping Steve's cheeks to pull him in for a needy kiss.

"So about that spanking me thing, definitely think we should take care of that first," he muttered, "Then have fun sexy times."

"Sexy times, huh? I think we can manage that." Steve hummed back, pulling him into another kiss, this one a bit more biting and rough.

He pulled away eventually, sucking lightly on Tony's bottom lip as he did.

"So, you thinking a spanking then rattling some desk drawers? Or were thinking of bouncing some springs?" He asked with a smirk.

"Both. All of the above. Multiple times," Tony breathed, whining when Steve pulled back, "We've been doin' this dance for _three weeks_ , Stark-Rogers."

He pulled Steve back in, biting at his collarbones. Steve nearly purred as Tony attacked at his collarbones and neck, running his hands along Tony's chest.

"I know. It’s different when you have a kid, especially with what had been going on with Peter recently." He stated a bit breathy, leaning with the bites.

"Enough talk. Need you, Steve, _god_ \--"

He caught Steve's lips again, hungrily drawing him deeper into the kiss. The blond complied eagerly, moving his hands down to tug off Tony's pants. He made a happy noise as he felt something familiar. He pulled back and looked down with a grin.

"Ooo, you wore the black ones. Those are always my favorite on you." Steve grinned, pushing lightly at Tony's hips. "Over the desk, baby.".

"Wantin' t'please you," Tony murmured, kicking his sweats away.

He went to bend over, only to straighten up again.

"Steve-- if we're gonna do this right, I want you to really hit me. Like, _really_ wail on me. This is a punishment, not-- not what we usually do." Tony licked his lips, eyes drawn to the floor. "My safewords are colors. If I say 'green', I'm good, 'yellow', slow down, and 'red' to stop completely. Okay? Steve--I really want this."

Steve looked to Tony a bit surprised, kind of nervous about the change up. But at least with the safe words, Tony would tell him if it was too much.

Steve nodded picking up the paddle. "Okay." He whispered as he ran the paddle softly along Tony's bottom. "Bend over, please."

"Wait--"

Tony took the paddle and led Steve back to the bed, sitting him down.

"I already associate that with sex," he replied, mind whirring a mile a minute, "I just--want it to not be about that."

Carefully, and with some measure of willpower, he draped himself over Steve's lap, slightly tense.

"If...if you're really sure about this." Steve said nervously. Hell, he couldn't even bring himself to spank Peter, and now Tony was wanting it. He had to shake his head, driving the thoughts away and starting up on the swats.

Tony buried his face in the comforter, mentally ticking off everything he was being punished for; the tears didn't prick up in his eyes just yet, but he let himself be susceptible to the pain, and not the pleasure. Steve continued to swing the paddle a bit harder each time he swung, listening out for Tony's voice in case he was going too hard.

It was starting to burn a little, but not too badly. Tony beat himself up on the inside, letting the blooming ache take his guilt.

Steve kept with the spankings a bit longer, making his hits harder because Tony hadn't spoken up of it being too much yet. He just hoped he wasn't holding out on purpose.

"Ah--"

_Now_ it was starting to hurt. Tony could feel the welts start up, but he kept with it, managing to hold back the sting of tears.

The quick noise didn't go unnoticed, Steve only giving a few more swats before he stopped. He could see the skin stinging bright red.

"Please keep going," Tony mumbled, "Just-- harder. Only a few more."

He shifted in Steve's lap, tucking his head down into his arm.

"Tony, you'll end up getting bruised at this point if I keep going." Steve pointed out with a hum. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he whispered, "Please, Steve."

Tony buried his face in the comforter again, so the blond wouldn't see the tears streaking down his face.

Steve gave a heavy sigh. "Five more only. That's it. I know you are hurting, Tony. I can tell."

"Mmm." Tony braced himself anyway, biting at the sheet to keep from yelling.

Steve gave his remaining swats, making them hard like Tony wanted, setting the paddle aside when he was done and pulling Tony close to him. Tony choked back a sob when he was pulled up, burying his face in Steve's neck, even though he knew Steve would be able to feel how wet his face was.

"Thank you," he croaked, voice broken.

"Don't thank me for that. I don't want to ever have to do that to you again." Steve said solemnly, kissing the top of Tony's head sweetly.

That's when he lost it. Tony completely broke down in Steve's arms, shaking uncontrollably. Steve hugged Tony close and tight to him, kissing along his face gently and wiping away the man's tears. He rocked his husband in his arms, shushing him softly. It took a few minutes for Tony to calm down, but he got there, eventually sniffling into Steve's shoulder.

"It’s okay, love. It’s okay. I'm sorry." The blond whispered, rubbing at Tony's back. He moved them down gently so they were laying on the bed, petting at Tony's hair.

"A-ah," Tony moved his hips slightly, taking the pressure off his backside, "D-don't be sorry, I needed that."

He huffed a short breath, curling into Steve's chest.

Steve honestly didn't think Tony needed that, but he wasn't going to argue. Tony had a lot of deep set problems that only he himself knew about, so he wouldn't question it.

"You need to rest a little before we do anything, okay?" Steve insisted. "A few minutes, at least."

"Yeah, sounds good," Tony mumbled, nuzzling at Steve's cheek.

He whimpered softly until the pain lessened completely, giving Steve the go-ahead by nipping at his jaw.

"You okay?" Steve asked in a hum from the nips, turning to kiss the corner of Tony's lips.

"Yeah. Achy, but no--" Tony made a face, "--urges. I think I'm okay."

"Good. Good..." Steve hummed, running his hands along Tony's chest and bringing him into a kiss.

"I love you," Tony breathed, kissing Steve, "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Tony. So _so_ much. Love you very much..." Steve responded sweetly, nuzzling his face gently. He trailed kisses down along his husband's neck, sucking softly in different places.

Tony moaned softly, reaching up to pet Steve's hair.

"Steve," he groaned, tugging on his hair, "Please--"

"What do you want me to do to ya, baby?" Steve purred, nipping gently. "Tell me what you want."

"Everythin', love," Tony whined, "Please--"

He ground up against Steve's thigh, whimpering pitifully.

Steve ground back with a groan, his pants starting to get tighter. Not yet, though. Not yet. He moved down Tony's body, kissing at the bare skin until he faced the black lace. Steve brushed against the bulge lightly, tugging the panties down to free Tony's cock and start taking it into his mouth.

"Oh, Steve--" Tony gasped softly, whining as he ran a hand through Steve's hair.

"Ooh, baby, take me all in," he cooed, "Y'mouth feels so good..."

Steve hummed back in appreciation of the praise, leaning with the touch and taking Tony down further. He ran his tongue along the underside and started to bob his head slowly.

"O-oh, god--"

Tony's voice trailed off into a series of quiet moans and groans, trying his hardest to not buck up into Steve's mouth. The blond patted at Tony's thigh, letting him know it was okay as he managed to take him to the hilt, nose lightly brushing against dark hair. Steve gave a low hum for further encouragement. Tony took the signal and slowly thrusted up into Steve's warm mouth, lacing his hand in Steve's hair.

"A-ah, _please_ baby--" He groaned loudly, tugging Steve's hair.

Steve started to bob a bit faster, working Tony the best he could with his mouth. He sucked and licked and teased, trying to get Tony to come.

"Oh, baby, _yes_ , _please_ , _yes_ ," Tony groaned.

He thrusted as deep as he could before coming, crying out softly.

Steve took down every bit that Tony gave him that he could, a strand of saliva from his mouth and a bit of come at the corner of his lips when he pulled away. The blond breathed a bit heavy, licking the mess from his lips as he stared down at Tony.

"God, you're beautiful," Tony breathed, leaning up to kiss away the spit and come off Steve's lips, "I wanna-- wanna have you in me, please--"

Steve silently nodded, kissing Tony back before getting off of the bed. He stripped out of his clothes and went to the nightstand to grab lube and began slicking up his fingers. He crawled back over Tony again on the bed, reaching down and carefully pressing two fingers at Tony's entrance.

"Please," Tony whined, "Need you--"

He whined more, trying to press his hips down onto Steve's fingers.

"I know, love, but it’s been a while. Need to stretch you first, okay?" Steve hummed, working Tony open. "I'll try to be quick."

Tony nodded, but pouted anyway, trying to roll his hips again.

"Steeeve," he murmured.

"Almost done, Tony." Steve assured, slipping in a third finger and scissoring them slightly before pulling them out. He grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up, lining up with Tony.

 

The genius tilted his head back as Steve thrusted into him, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck.

 

"Steve--" he moaned softly.

 

Steve leaned down to capture Tony's lips as he finished pushing in, kissing him deeply as he started to move. He hummed breathlessly against Tony's lips, the starts of friction feeling fantastic.

 

"Feels so good, baby. Always nice and tight for me--"

 

"S-s'been awhile," Tony moaned, rolling his hips down to meet Steve's thrusts, "Been too long--"

 

He gasped breathlessly, body responding eagerly to the stimulation.

 

"Too, too long." Steve agreed with a moan, trying different angles to find the right spot. "We just can't really with Peter around. It’s difficult."

"Well we can-- _fuck_ ," Tony gasped, arching off the bed, "Right there Steve, holy hell--"

"Thanks for telling me, babe." He grinned, moving his hips down harder at the spot and picking up some speed. "And you were saying, we-- ah-- we can what?"

"W-we-- we can totally-- ah, _fuck_ \-- we can move Pete down-- down a couple rooms--"

Tony moaned loudly, scratching at Steve's back. Steve gasped out at the nails down his back, shaking his head softly.

"He'll probably--a-ahh-- ask questions if we did. Okay, no more talking until later about this-- oh, God." He moaned out.

"Yeah, good idea," Tony managed, scraping down Steve's back, "B-babe, m'so close--"

"Then just let go, baby. I'll help you get there." Steve panted in his movements, reaching to take Tony in his hand and pumping in tome with his thrusts.

Tony arched off the bed and came with a cry, digging his nails into Steve's back as he spilled over his chest.

"Fuck," he whined.

Steve groaned at Tony's nails in his back, moaning as he felt Tony clench around him. God, he missed that feeling. He gave a few more shallow trusts before he came inside Tony's warmth.

"God, baby, yes," Tony breathed, shaking as he felt Steve coat his insides.

They stayed locked together for a minute or two, until Tony pulled off, hissing slightly.

"C'mere," he muttered dreamily.

The blond hummed contently, flopping down beside Tony and crawling to the other's side, kissing at his face gently.

"Mmm, love you. We needed that." Steve admitted with a soft grin.

"Love you too," Tony murmured, curling up to Steve, "Hell yeah we needed that. My libido is going _insane_ since we've been real careful about sex around Pete."

"I just don't want to end up scarring the kid somehow, y'know?" Steve sighed, nuzzling Tony's neck. "He's only six. And I don't want to make him move rooms, though. It’s not fair to make him leave what he knows just so we can have a roll in the hay. Seems selfish..."

"Bathroom sex is always there," Tony grinned, "And I'm not below a gag. I think as long as we're quiet, he won't really know or care. He's six, not sixteen."

He rolled his eyes.

"Besides, we'll lock the door, and come up with excuses like... Moving furniture."

Steve snorted a laugh at the excuse. "Honestly have never heard that as an explanation before. But I'm not opposed to some shower sex every now and again." He grinned

Steve pulled Tony to him, rolling them where Tony was laying on top of him comfortably.

"What? He's _six_."

Tony put his head under Steve's chin, chuckling softly.

"Mmm, we can have sex in other rooms. Like the art room. Lock the door," he purred.

"We could say we are trying a new way of painting if he happens to ask." Steve hummed playfully, drawing shapes on Tony's back.

"Excellent. Definitely doing that. Makin' love under the stars," Tony murmured, gently kissing at Steve's neck.

Steve's eyes flutter closed happily at the kisses.

"That sounds amazing. Definitely need to do that on our anniversary." He suggested. "Sounds romantic."

"We'll do candles and stuff. The whole nine yards."

Tony nuzzled into Steve's neck before settling, breathing softly on him.

"Sounds great." Steve chuckled, petting at Tony's hair. "You falling asleep, already?"

"Mmm, no, just enjoying your body warmth. I _can_ sleep, if you wanna sleep."

Tony traced shapes on Steve's chest, leaning down to kiss his collar.

"Hmm, not just yet." Steve said thoughtfully. "I mean, we have all day to fit in all we can. We should spend it wisely…"

"That is true," Tony hummed back, "I'll do whatever you wanna do, babe."

Steve leaned and kissed lovingly at Tony's lips.

"Mmm... I think I'd like to have you inside, if you don't mind that." He offered at a whisper. "Love when you're in me. Feels so good."

"Anythin' for you. Any particular way you want it?" Tony hummed back, moving to be propped up over Steve.

"Just take your time. That's all I ask." Steve hummed, wriggling slightly under Tony. "I want to thoroughly enjoy it, which I know you would do."

"I want you to ride me," Tony murmured, trailing his hands down Steve's chest, "Is that okay?"

"I... Sure. I've only done that one other time though." He pointed out softly, leaning with the touches. "Let me know if I do something wrong?"

"I think the only thing you could do wrong is snap my dick off with your tight little ass," Tony replied smugly, tapping Steve's hips, "Switch places with me, Stevie."

Steve nodded with slight pink to his cheeks, flipping them around slowly on the bed. He straddled Tony carefully, looking down to him with a small hum.

"Good boy," Tony praised, making himself comfortable on the bed.

He reached over for the discarded bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers before slipping one into Steve.

Steve’s back arched at the intrusion, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. He pushed his hips back a bit against Tony's finger to take more in.

"I'm gonna work you slow," Tony murmured, giving Steve an ample time to adjust before slipping a second finger in, "You okay?"

Steve nodded softly, still working himself down on Tony's fingers.

"Perfect. Just perfect--" he hummed, leaning and kissing Tony quickly.

"Good."

Tony scissored him open till he could put in a third finger, leaning up to capture Steve's lips.

The blond moaned softly against Tony's lips, back arching further with the third finger added. He let out a gasp when he felt fingers brush over his sweet spot. "There, right there--"

"There?" Tony purred, curling his fingers. He snickered, teasing Steve a bit more.

"Yes! Yes, _there_! Ah, god..." Steve whined, hips bucking. "Please, _please_ baby."

"I know, I know," Tony soothed, grabbing the lube again to slick himself up.

He pulled his fingers out, if only for a second, to line up and gently push himself into Steve.

Steve moaned at the first bit as Tony pressed in, rolling his hips as he adjusted. When he was more comfortable, he slowly sank down onto Tony, a string of quiet moans leaving him with each inch downward until he had Tony fully in.

"God, baby," Tony groaned, moving his hands to Steve's hips, "Just like that--"

He moaned loudly, rolling his hips up.

"A-ah--" Steve voiced out, rolling his hips back. "Jeez... Ya fill me up. Feels good--" he praised, starting to move his hips up then back down in slow, short thrusts to start.

"That's m'good boy," Tony praised in a thick voice, helping to guide Steve's hips, "Y'so tight, Steve, _god_ \--"

Steve nodded in response, appreciating Tony's guidance as he started to make his thrusts a bit longer. He moved up and down wantonly, mewling at the pleasure starting to shoot up his spine.

"That's it. Just like that," Tony murmured. He shifted his knees up, giving himself a better angle to thrust up into Steve.

"Oh, God yes--" Steve cried out, adjusting to feel Tony deeper as he moved.

"Ah! Ooo, right there. Right _there_ \--" He moaned, starting to bounce up and down a bit.

Tony dissolved into moans and groans, head thrown back as he pounded up into Steve.

"Fuck, God, yes," he breathed.

Steve ran his nails down along Tony's chest as he could feel pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach and thrumming through his body.

"I'm-- _damn it_ \-- 'm gettin' close, Tones..." He panted, head dipping down towards his chest.

"Let go, babe," Tony managed.

He knew he was probably bruising Steve's hips from how tight he was holding him, but Tony used the leverage to slam himself against Steve's sweet spot over and over again.

"A-Ah--To--Ton--!" Steve croaked out before he was coming across their chests hard. His vision had whited out for a moment as he rode out the pleasure, muscles twitching and body thrumming.

" _Fuck_ \--"

Tony buried himself in Steve's heat before coming, arching off the bed with a breathy gasp. Steve panted, gasping in euphoria as he felt Tony coating inside. He tried not to let himself collapse on top of Tony as his limbs felt loose.

Tony shook slightly, but managed to get an arm around Steve, letting him fall to his side onto the bed. Carefully, he pulled out, still panting heavily.

"Fuck," he breathed, kissin at the sheen layer of sweat on Steve's neck.

The blond looked at Tony, body loose and a content, dopey grin on his face.

"Wow." He panted with a huff of a chuckle. "Just... _wow_."

"Mmm. Y'welcome," Tony laughed breathily.

He hummed in content, completely loose and languid against his husband.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Love you. Love you, love you, love love you--" Steve grinned wide and content, flopping slightly over Tony and kissing at skin tenderly.

"Y'make me feel soooo good--" he purred happily.

Tony laughed softly, reaching up to pet Steve's hair.

"I love when you get all smoochy like this," he sighed happily, "My gorgeous, perfect sap."

"You keep makin' me feel good, and you'll get me all smoochy like this." He giggled, leaning into the petting. "I like when you get smoochy, too. Makes me happy you're happy."

"Oh my god, Steve, still such a little 'un," Tony teased, "Like the first time I caught you in my office--"

He snorted in laughter, leaning forward to kiss his brow.

"Pfft." Steve laughed, kissing Tony back. "I think I'm much different than that first time. Learned quite a bit since then, as you know." He hummed, tracing shapes on Tony's skin.

"Just a little," Tony grinned, still playing with Steve's hair, "Just you wait. I'll find something new to bring my blushing virgin boyfriend back out again."

Steve grinned at that. "I'm sure you'll find something. I know you have quite a bit in your repertoire that you haven't used with me yet--" he purred sleepily, nuzzling Tony's chest.

"Mmm, I'm trying to find your boundaries still, and it's hard to do that when we go sexless for three weeks," Tony replied, stroking at Steve's back, "Which is going to change. I don't care _how_ it happens, but we're fucking every two days. Just saying."

He kissed the top of Steve's head, holding him a bit closer than usual.

"Hmm... I like the sound of that idea." Steve hummed in thought. "You'd think after years, we'd know all of each other's boundaries. I suppose we haven't gotten to test them all in that time."

"We should take a vacation. Just the two of us. Take a couple days off to go to a cabin somewhere, and do nothing but go at it like bunnies." He grinned, trying not to laugh.

Steve giggled sleepily, looking up at Tony.

"Like bunnies, huh? Think we'd be able to manage?" He joked softly, shutting his eyes.

"If we're not too old, and I buy a hell of a lot of viagra, yes."

Tony grinned cheekily, smooching Steve.

"You are the last out of the two of us who would need to worry about that." Steve answered with a soft sigh. "Hell, you aren't even _thirty_ yet, Tony. I'm almost thirty-five."

Tony's expression softened at that.

"Oh, Steve," he mumbled, cupping his husband's face, "Don't-- I know what you're thinking, and you don't need to think like that. Never like that."

He placed a gentle kiss on the blond's lips, savoring his taste.

Steve kissed back happily at that, nuzzling into Tony's chest.

"Thank you." He whispered gently. "I love you. I'm glad you put up with an old fart like me." He chuckled.

"You are _not_ old, sweetheart," Tony replied softly, tenderly holding Steve, "Not at all."

He kissed his temple, wrapping him up tightly.

"Love you too, snookums," Tony grinned.

"Thank you, buttercup." the blond laughed, but snuggled into Tony anyway. "Not often I'm the one wrapped up in arms. My big, strong husband…" he smirked contently.

"Oh yeah, so strong. Definitely. I can lift a whole child by myself," Tony drawled, rolling his eyes, "You and I both know you're the insanely strong one here."

He smiled anyway, tangling their legs together before pulling the covers up around them.

"Maybe, but hey, you're insanely strong mentally. And I love that." Steve purred as they curled up under the covers, reaching over and playing footsie. "I always had a thing for smart guys, y'know--"

"I'm the only one, Steve," Tony deadpanned, putting his cold feet on Steve's calves, "Of _course_ you have a thing for smart guys."

He smirked, warming himself up with Steve's body heat.

"Ooo, chilly--" Steve teased, feeling Tony's feet as they snuggled. "Our little escapades aren't done yet today, but a catnap first'll be nice--".

"I'm excited for what you have planned," Tony mused, "I have an idea or two, as well."

He closed his eyes with a gentle sigh, easily drifting to sleep.

As soon as Tony fell asleep, Steve quickly followed. He was out like a light and basically sleeping like a rock, soft snores escaping as they napped.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone times, then Peter comes home a lil early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Tony's past, mention of past physical, mental, emotional, and sexual abuse. Mentions of alcoholism. Howard Stark.

Tony woke an hour or two later, comfortably snuggled up to Steve's warmth. He yawned, stretching until the ache in his back flared up.

"Steeeeve," he cooed, poking at the blond.

Steve stirred from the pokes, grumbling softly. Without yet opening his eyes, he flopped down onto Tony's chest, snuggling at it.

"Tonyyyyyyy," Steve called back, muffled against skin.

“Steve," Tony wheezed, laughing breathily, "Honey, Y'twice my weight, oh my god--"

He moved them slightly so the pressure was off his chest, taking in a deep breath.

"S'rry." Steve hummed, leaning up with sleepy eyes and looking at Tony. "You're just s'comfy--" he hummed, choosing to cuddle into Tony's side instead.

"I _am_ very comfy," Tony replied, reaching up to stroke Steve's hair, "But you can't lay on my completely, silly,"

He smooched the blond's forehead, wrapping his arms around him.

Steve hummed into him contently. "You can lay on top of me completely, though...?" He offered up, leaning into Tony's touches.

"I weigh less, so yes, technically," Tony murmured, running algorithms in his head, "I mean-- was that an invitation?"

He quickly splayed himself over Steve, nuzzling into his neck.

The blond grinned happily, wrapping arms around Tony as they laid together.

"Mmm, you're all warm now-- It’s wonderful." He purred, resting hands on Tony's lower back.

"I'm always warm, you dork," Tony mumbled, "I have other ways to keep us warm."

He smirked into Steve's skin, tapping his fingers over his chest.

"Mmm, I know that means you have an idea." Steve referred to the tapping. "I love when you get ideas. Usually." He grinned warmly.

"I have a few. But I dunno if you're up and ready to go again," Tony teased, "You might wanna sleep some more."

He grinned and leaned up on his elbows, running the pads of his fingers over Steve's chest.

"There is time for more sleep later." Steve insisted, humming at the touches. "This is a rare chance for us to do quite a bit. Just, like, have a marathon."

"Oh my god. Do _not_ compare our sex life to a marathon," Tony snorted, sitting up, "C'mon, I want wall sex. Or couch sex."

Steve's eyebrows quirked at the suggestions.

"Wall sex. We haven't had wall sex. That and the couch has paint all over it, if you remember correctly."

"More fun. Then we can have shower sex," Tony deadpanned, tugging Steve up, "I also want to be fucked on the kitchen counters. Just sayin'."

"We can do that. We can totally do that, sure thing love." Steve said enthusiastically, following Tony along eagerly.

Tony snorted at his excitement, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube before dragging Steve downstairs.

"We could scar the kid and wall fuck in his room," he grinned.

"We are _not_ doing that to Peter, Tony!" The blond scolded. "We're not scarring the poor kid until he is at least sixteen."

"Oh my god, you know how funny that would be?” Tony snickered, laughter soon turning to a blush across his face, "...Damn, I might have an exhibitionism thing. Or is it voyeurism? Oh well."

"A...a what?" Steve asked softly, not sure what that term was. Tony had never used the term around him before.

"It's-- well, it's kinda hard to explain. But basically, I could get off if you tied me up, didn't touch me, and got yourself off and all I could do was watch," Tony explained gently, "Or, you making me touch myself, and you just _watching_. Having complete control over me. I like that one, too."

"Exhibitionism. Exhibit. Basically putting on a show for the other." He gather, slight blush on his face at the thought. "Maybe... Maybe we can try it sometime..."

"Maybe," Tony hummed, running the pads of his fingers over Steve's blush, "I think you'd like it."

He leaned up to kiss Steve and continued to pull him into the kitchen, running his hands over his hips. Steve hummed into the kiss and the touches, running his hands along Tony's back in turn.

"So, counter or wall first?"

"Wall," Tony grinned, "Then counter. Then shower, and hopefully, desk, if we're not completely spent."

He let himself back up against the wall, pulling Steve down to kiss him greedily. The blond kissed him back with just as much want, pressing flush against Tony and holding him against the wall with his body. His hands trailed the brunet's sides, hips rutting against hips in need.

Tony laughed, easily lifting himself up to wrap his legs around Steve's middle. He caught the blond's lips again, trailing his nails down Steve's chest. Steve hummed against the kiss, grabbing at Tony's legs to help hold him up as he continued to rut against him.

"Tony..." Steve groan, grinding up against him. "Where'd you put the lube?"

"Ah-- counter, on your left," Tony groaned.

He snaked his hands up into Steve's hair, gently tugging on it to get him to hurry up.

"I'm hurrying, babe. It’s harder when I'm holding you up, too." He breathed, reaching over and grabbing for the bottle. "Gotta set you down for a sec, babe."

"Steeeve," Tony whined, sadly dropping his legs to the floor.

He nuzzled at Steve's chest, blinking puppy dog eyes up at him.

"Only for a second, Tony. I gotta... Y'know." He pointed out, slicking himself up before moving to pick Tony up again. "Keep things running smoothly, baby."

"Oh my god," Tony snorted, hefting himself up again, "Never, _ever_ say those words in that order again. Ever."

Steve smirked at that, working to try and line up with Tony.

"Why not? Does it embarrass you? Then I think I'll say that as often as I can." He teased, mouthing at Tony's collarbone.

" _Stev_ e," Tony warned, "You're asking for it."

He reached down to line Steve up, sighing in pleasure when he slipped in.

"What exactly is it I'm asking for, Tony?" The blond grunted softly, a smirk still on his lips. "Am I not allowed to play with you a little?"

Tony just grumbled in repose, opting to tilt his head back while he sank down onto Steve.

"Totally the best idea I've ever had," he muttered.

"This is definitely one of the better ones, I'll admit." Steve gasped, gently starting to thrust up into Tony as he held him pressed against the wall.

" _Fuck_ yeah," Tony moaned, leaning his head against the wall.

He groaned loudly, rolling his hips down to meet Steve's thrusts. Steve fingers gripped at Tony's thighs tighter, pulling him down further onto him as he thrusted into him, deeper and deeper and deeper.

"Oooh yeah, _great_ idea." He moaned. "You feel fucking _fantastic_ at this angle--".

Tony could barely _breathe_ , let alone reply to Steve. Instead, he flopped his head down onto Steve's shoulder, clawing at his back to try and get purchase.

Steve slowed his movements just a bit, feeling Tony's breathe being short and his nails in his back.

"Tony... You--ah--you okay?"

"Yeah--"

Tony wheezed slightly, eventually having to shake his head.

"Nope, nope," he gasped, heaving in a breath once he got off of Steve.

Tony slid to the ground, laughing breathily with his hand over his chest.

"Tony. Tony, hey, what happened baby? You alright?" Steve huffed, running his hands along Tony's chest, searchingly.

"Yeah, yeah--"

Tony snorted, patting Steve's hands away.

"I have a bad-- everything. Upper respiratory. I broke my-- whatchamacallit," he waved at his chest, "Breastbone, that's it. Broke it when I was twelve-ish, had to have major surgery. Didn't know this would be the effect," He laughed, kissing at Steve's knuckles

Steve looked at Tony, a bit worried.

"You never told me about that before. Why hasn't this happened all the other times?" He asked nervously. "Are you... Are you going to be okay? Is there something I need to do?"

"I'm fine, you dope. I just didn't realize that that much pressure on my sternum would make it flare up."

Tony rolled his eyes, getting up once the ache in chest faded.

The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair before kissing Tony's face thankfully.

"Well, that kind of killed the mood for a little bit. Just when we got to the good stuff. Worry is always a buzz kill. Sorry." He sighed, feeling bad for working himself up over Tony's breathing.

"Don't be sorry, no one knew," Tony rolled his eyes, tugging Steve to the living room. He pushed the blond into their recliner, happily snuggling into his lap.

"Wish I woulda known about it though." Steve said softly, hugging Tony close to him. "What else has happened to you in the past that I should know about?"

"Uh..." Tony flushed, shrugging, "I usually don't talk about my past, unless something stupid like this happens."

He bit his lip, tapping at Steve's chest.

"Tony, I'm your husband. I should know about stuff that could be potential harm to you." Steve said softly, looking at Tony with sad eyes. "So I can help before 'stupid' stuff happens."

"Well," he drawled, more in a whine than anything else, "Yeah. You're right. But it's stuff that could be set off by _anything_. You'd have to bubble wrap me."

Tony sighed, rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheek.

"Don't gimmie those eyes, only Pete can do that," he muttered.

"Where do you think he learned it from?" Steve stated, amping up the face. It really did upset him that Tony wouldn't tell him enough when it came to the man's wellbeing, so the face was warranted.

He nuzzled into Tony's neck softly, giving a soft whine. "Please...?"

"Oh, god, not you too," Tony grumbled, folding his arms, "You are-- _fine_ , fine, god."

He huffed, poking at Steve's cheek to get him to sit up.

Steve sat up, looking to Tony attentively as he waited for the explanation. "Spill the beans, grumble puss." He teased softly.

"I-- it's going to be very uncomfortable to explain," Tony muttered, "Can we at least put clothes on for this? Cause-- it's gonna take a while, and it’s cold."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Clothes would be good." Steve agreed softly, taking Tony's hand as they got up. "And you take the time you need to explain things. I'm not going to judge you for anything. Never judge you, love."

"I know, it's just... Stupid for me to get all worked up about things from ten-plus years ago," Tony muttered, letting Steve take him upstairs.

He changed into his warmest sweats and a sweater, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Steve sat at the end of the bed after he slipped his sweats on, patting beside him for Tony to join him.

"Now, what’s going on, baby?" He asked softly.

Tony sat on the bed and pulled his legs up, tapping the comforter for a minute.

"It started when I was young," he began, ignoring the lump in his throat, "Four or five years old. Actually it began way back, but I really remember it at that age. Howard never wanted to have kids, and when Mama had me, he didn't try to form a bond with me, or _anything_. It was... Bad. At four I was already building circuit boards from scratch, making mini bots out of my alarm clocks and whatnot. I thought I could make Howard proud, but it just-- backfired."

Tony took a breath and continued.

"At first, it was all words. Of course, at that age, he might as well have hit me with a baseball bat. When I turned seven-- it got sexual. It was even _worse_. By that time, I'd met Clint, and he saw the scars all over me. I used to have purple hips from how bruised they were. When I turned eleven, Clint and I made a plan to escape, and I'd live with him till I could go to college."

Tony paused again, giving Steve a chance to absorb the information.

"Howard found out about our plans. On my twelfth birthday, he beat me with a whiskey bottle, and when that broke, resorted to his own fisticuffs. He kneed my sternum, snapped it in half, and sent bone shards into my heart. Clint found me almost bleeding out, and got me to the hospital for emergency surgery. I was submitted under an alias, and healed for the next three weeks. Mama never knew."

Tony fiddled with his hands, swallowing the prickling tears in his eyes.

"I went home at twelve and a half. I never got beaten again, on the promise I-- the sex thing. If I kept doing that until I got to MIT. That's when I went off the grid, and moved into the apartment with my three degrees. It's all history from there."

Steve didn't know what to do with that. _That was just..._

"No one should have to go through that, especially not a kid." He said seriously, wetness prickling at his eyes in frustration, but not allowing them to fall.

"Honestly, I-- God, Ma would smack me if she heard me speak ill of the dead, but I'm glad I didn't get to meet Howard. Not when he did that to you, I'm sorry." He said with gritted teeth. "Wish I could've known you back then. Wish I could've stepped in and taken you away from him. Scrawny or not, I would've fuckin' fought him for that Tony."

Steve pulled Tony to him carefully, burying his face in the crook of his neck and choking back a frustrated sob.

"See, _this_ is what I didn't want to happen," Tony muttered, gently rubbing Steve's back, "It was a long time ago, Stevie. It's-- well, it's not alright, but I'm slightly better equipped to deal with it. Kinda. Not really."

He laughed nervously, kissing the side of Steve's neck.

"I'm glad you were able to endure, but angry you had to suffer through that." Steve whispered, kissing Tony's neck in return. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, baby. No more..."

"I know hon, but it's not like I snap the memories away," Tony mumbled, "I have a photographic memory, which makes it a _billion_ times worse--"

He sighed, reaching up to card his fingers through Steve's hair.

"I'll be alright."

Steve sighed at the touch, not saying anything but kissing lovingly at Tony's skin. He rubbed softly at his husband's back and sides, just taking in the feeling of Tony and trying to be a comfort. Tony kept quiet, letting himself soak in Steve's warmth. He sighed, eventually tugging them so they were curled up on the bed.

"Our 'fun day' sorta went downhill, didn't it?" Steve laughed humorlessly as they settled on the bed. "I always wind up doing that somehow. Sorry about that." He murmured.

"Shh. Not your fault, babe." Tony lovingly kissed Steve's forehead, rubbing his arm. "We needed to talk about it eventually. It was best without Pete around."

"I guess that's true. Don't need him worrying, too." Steve hummed, pecking Tony's lips lightly. "I hope he’s being okay over at Bucky's. Haven't heard from them yet."

"No news is good news. He'll probably text you when the kid's asleep," Tony murmured, ducking his head under Steve's chin, "I love that kid to death, y'know. I hope-- Man, I hope I don't throttle that Flash Thompson."

"Oh, I completely forgot." Steve groaned. "We'll have to have that meeting. And then I guess let the teacher know we'll be homeschooling him." He sighed, cuddling Tony.

"How will we work that, by the way? I can only help teach him so much. You're the one more qualified, but you are the one working."

"I don't work _that_ much. Besides, he's in second grade. I hope you know your colors," Tony teased, "It won't be hard. I'll take a week off to help you guys get started, and see if I can convince Pep to let me work from home more often."

"I mean, I'll be able to help him through elementary and middle school. Once we get a groove going, I think I'll be okay taking the bulk of the work." Steve explained. "But once he hits high school work, with algebra and physics, that's all you. I can probably do the history and English subjects."

"Steve. Honey. That's _light years_ away. We'll worry when we get there. And by that time, who knows? The kid might wanna go to school again," Tony replied, petting Steve's hair, "Let's take each year at a time, okay?"

Steve nodded softly, leaning in the touch. He reached to cover them up under the blankets, snuggling up again.

"I get ahead of myself. I'm afraid if I don't plan it now, something could go wrong. I guess I just overanalyze things too much." He hummed, resting his eyes. "I love you, Tony. I love you so damn much. Always remember that, you're perfect..."

"Sap," Tony mumbled, kissing Steve's eyelids, "I love you too, you big goof." He purposefully ignored the second part of the whisper, knowing the familiar twinge in his heart that conveyed his disbelief.

Steve opened his eyes again, looking at Tony before leaning down to kiss him tenderly. He caressed his cheeks gently as they kissed, leaving it soft and lingering.

"Kissing me more ain't gonna make me believe it anytime soon," Tony murmured, bumping their noses together, "You know that, right?"

"Yeah..." He said softly. "But I can kiss ya just because I want to kiss ya, can't I?" Steve asked with a soft smile, giving Tony an eskimo kiss.

Tony grumbled, nipping Steve's nose lightly in recoil. He had to hold back his laughter at the stunned look on the blond's face.

"Whaaat?" he asked playfully.

"You nipped my nose, that's what." Steve chuckled, moving in to nip Tony's nose back. "There. Now we're even," he hummed proudly.

"You don't wanna get into the biting game with me, Stark-Rogers," Tony warned, "I will very much win."

"Jeez. All this for wanting to kiss you?" Steve said with a pout. "S'not very nice, Mr. Stark-Rogers. Not very nice at all."

"Oh, I can be less nice," Tony replied, trying not to shiver at the Mister, "I can very well go to bed right now and not romp around."

Steve snorted a laugh at the terminology. "Romp around? When did ‘ya start talking like that?" He hummed. "And that's not very nice. Considering how much you seemed to enjoy our wall adventure earlier before you couldn't breathe."

"Since I met you, old man," Tony laughed, propping himself up above Steve, "Well of _course_ I enjoyed myself, but I'm not opposed to abstinence for you to learn your lesson."

"Go ahead and try. I went twenty six years without having sex. I could deal with however long you could with it." He hummed. "And what lesson would I learn? _You_ bit me first."

"You liked it, don't lie," Tony scolded, a grin on his lips, "You're being a spoiled brat, Steve."

"Am not." Steve said with a chuckle, nuzzling Tony's cheek. "I am being a good boy, I promise--".

"Mmm, brown-noser," Tony rolled his eyes, "Doesn't work on me, Stevie-boy. Only Pete gets away with that."

"I'm just trying to snuggle. I dunno what you're talking about, hubby." Steve laughed, wrapping around the man.

"Yeah, mhmm." Tony rolled his eyes again, tapping at Steve's chest.

"You're right, Pete does get it from you," He hummed, "Including his attitude."

"When he is being sweet, sure. But not when he acts up and throws a tantrums." Steve pointed out. "Honestly not sure where that part comes from. The smart mouth is aaaall you though."

"I _try_ not to be like that around him. He must've got it through osmosis," Tony snorted, "And you throw tantrums too, don't try to put that one on me-- well..."

He laughed, body shaking with the noise.

"I never put the tantrums on you. You only do that when you are upset with work." Steve laughed along, kissing Tony's cheek. "But I know you try not to. You do well, Tony. You're a great daddy."

"The only tantrum I can really remember is when we got up late, and you were gonna go into work," Tony grinned, "I went _off_ on Eugene's ass."

Once again, Tony used his selective hearing, and ignored the second part of Steve's statement.

"Oh, how could I forget that?" Steve as he remembered. "I was so surprised by it. It was amazing."

"I was so angry. So fucking _angry_. I still hate him," Tony muttered, "That was so awful."

"I was just amazed. Amazed you had stood up like that for me." Steve said thankfully, petting at Tony's hair. "I like my job as your PA and stay at home husband better. I don't have angry Germans trying to put me down."

"Mmm, _right_ , PA. As my personal assistant, you could technically suck me off while I work at my desk," Tony drawled, tapping his fingers on Steve's chest with a smirk.

Steve sent him a smirk back, eyebrow raised up.

"I could do that. But you never asked, so I haven't." He teased.

"It'll happen when I have a work day at home, with eighty tons of paperwork," Tony snorted, "It's a good relaxer."

He leaned down to kiss at Steve's jaw, grumbling loudly when the phone began to ring. He grabbed it, pouting as he clicked the button to confirm the call.

"Hello? -- Bucky? What's wrong?"

"Peter got sick." Bucky pointed out simply. "I think it might be a flu bug. He's thrown up a couple times and has a fever."

"Great. I'll come pick him up, give him something to soothe his belly before I get there?" Tony was already up off the bed, pulling on his shoes.

"Gotcha. See you soon, Tony." Bucky said thankfully, hanging up the phone and kneeling beside Peter lying on the couch. "Your Daddy will be here soon to pick you up, okay squirt? You can come visit us again when you're feeling better." He said softly, kissing the boy's forehead.

Steve leaned up in the bed concerned, about to get up and ready if he needed. "What happened, is Peter all right?"

"Pete got sick. Throwing up, fever," Tony sighed, "I'll go get him, wouldja put his bed down and clean up so when he gets home, he can go straight to bed?"

Steve nodded, getting up from the bed.

"Of course I will. Poor little guy, he acted fine when I took him over earlier. I wonder when it could've hit him so badly?" He said softly.

He leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek before he left. "Drive safe. See you soon."

Tony quickly smooched Steve back before heading to his car, driving the few short blocks to Bucky, Natasha, and Clint's apartment. He quickly walked up to the door, not surprised to find it unlocked.

"Bucky?" He called, following the sound of tiny sniffles.

"In here." Bucky called back softly, carrying a pajama'd Peter in his arms.

"Hi Daddy..." Peter sniffled, quiet and miserable.

"We had to change him and clean him up. His other clothes are in the washer." Natasha answered as she followed suit into the room.

"Is it okay if I pick them up tomorrow? I wanna get him home," Tony asked, gently taking Peter into his arms.

"We can bring them over later when they are done. You don't have to drive back out here, Tony." Natasha insisted, coming up to gently pet Peter's head. "You get to feeling good soon, little spider." She whispered, kissing the boy's cheek.

Peter sniffled and nodded, ducking his head against Tony's chest.

"Thanks for taking care of him," Tony called over his shoulder, carefully strapping Peter into his booster seat.

Thankfully, they got home without incident, allowing Tony to take Peter up to his bed.

Steve had gotten everything cleaned and Peter's room all set up for the boy. A glass of water on his nightstand, a clean trash pail beside his bed, pillows fluffed, and teddy bear set on the bed for cuddling.

"Hey there, bubba. Not feeling any good?" He said softly, heading towards Peter and Tony when they came into the room. "We'll get you some rest, okay?"

Peter whined softly and nodded, shakily holding his arms out for Steve. Tony passed him over, smooching each of their heads.

"C'mere, Petey." Steve said carefully, scooping the boy up carefully and laying him in bed. He tucked the boy in and gave him his teddy.

"Gotcha some water here if you are thirsty and we are right in the other room if you need us, okay? Just call for us and we'll come running." He explained, tucking the boy in.

"Otay Papa," Peter replied sleepily, obviously extremely unwell as he settled down, little face beading with sweat.

Tony gave him a kiss and led Steve from the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Poor guy," he murmured.

"If he still feels bad tomorrow, I'm taking him to the doctor." Steve sighed softly. "I have a feeling we are in for a long night with him. I hate seeing him so sick and miserable..."

"I'll go start the coffee early," Tony laughed weakly, smooching Steve's cheek, "Keep his toothbrush out, and-- oh my god, I betcha I have one of Pep's hairbands around here, we can put his hair back."

"That'd be great, keeping him from getting hotter just a little. Good idea." Steve nodded, smooching him back. "We can give him Bucky's ponytail. It might just help a little."

"Ohh my god. You go get that, and I'll put it in his hair."

Tony grinned cheekily, going off to make coffee.

Steve nodded, running off to find the hair tie. He looked around in the bathroom, finding a white one. Thankfully it wasn't pink, otherwise Peter might question it later.

"I found it, Tony." He called softly, getting greeted by the smell of coffee in the kitchen.

"Cool. You pour us cups, I'll keep bambi occupied," Tony hummed, taking the band and kissing Steve's cheek.

He bounded up the stairs and gently sat on Peter's bed, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"Can you sit up for me, kiddo?"

Peter nodded weakly, slowly sitting up and looking at Tony.

"Whatcha doin', Daddy?" He asked quietly.

"I'm gonna braid your hair, baby," Tony hummed, scooting behind Peter, "Just like Uncle Bucky, okay?"

"Like Uncle Bucky's?" He asked curiously before nodding slowly and letting Tony fix up his hair.

"Yeah. Aunt Natasha braids Uncle Bucky's hair to get it out of the way sometimes," Tony explained, finishing off the braid and tying it up with the band, "That way if you get sick in the night, you won't get it in your hair."

Peter sniffled pitifully at that, looking at Tony with tired eyes.

"Sorry I got sick and ya had to get me." He pouted.

"Oh baby, don't be sorry, it happens to everyone," Tony soothed, rubbing Peter's back, "In fact, when your Papa and I first got married, I was sick _a lot_. Most of our first year together was me in bed with a cold, and him on top of the covers so he wouldn't get sick."

"You got sick lots, too?" Peter said at a whisper, leaning lightly against Tony. Staying leaned up was getting tiring. "Does Papa get sick?"

"I think he's only been sick once or twice. He's... yeah," Tony tried to explain, leaving out the immune system definitions, "Now, enough chatter from you. You need to sleep this buggy away, alright?"

He smooched Peter's forehead, tucking him back in.

"Okay. Night, Daddy. Love you." Peter murmured with a sniffle, shutting his eyes again as he settled in bed.

"Love you too, peanut," Tony hummed, quietly leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

He returned to the kitchen, sidling up behind Steve to kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Hi," he mumbled.

Steve turned to look behind him with a small smile.

"Well hi there." He said softly, gesturing to the mug of coffee beside him. "Fixed you a cup." He hummed. "How was he doing?"

"Looks okay. A bit nauseous, but that's expected," Tony murmured, picking up his cup, "We're in for a long night, though. Especially if he throws up on the bed."

He sighed softly, taking a few sips of his drink before cradling it to his chest.

"We're going to hope that doesn't happen for his sake, though." Steve sighed, looking Tony softly. "I'll call the doctor tomorrow and get him checked over just in case. Get him taken care of."

"Alright, that sounds good."

Tony pushed Steve to turn him around, putting his head in the blond's chest.

Steve ran a hand along Tony's back comfortingly, kissing the top of his head softly with a hum. "You okay there? Or do you just like to put your face there?" He chuckled.

"Warm," Tony replied, voice slightly muffled, "That too."

He laughed, pulling back to take another sip of his coffee.

"Mmm, you make a mean cup, Steve," he murmured.

"Well, I've had years of practice with you." He murmured back, kissing Tony's lips after he took a sip of coffee. "Make you taste good, for sure." He grinned.

"Loser."

Tony rolled his eyes, happy to drink down the rest of his coffee with a happy sigh.

"If you'd told me five years ago that'd I be living domestically with a son, I think I might have popped a lung from laughing too hard," he mumbled.

"Pfft. Or you would've had a heart attack." Steve explained. "It took you forever to get me convinced to agree to the idea." He snorted, laying his head against Tony's. "I'm glad I was convinced, though."

"The squirt was too cute to resist, Steve. He was cuddling that ratty bear for all it was goddamn worth, and my heart-- mm. Tugged on the strings."

He smiled softly, leaning up to peck Steve on the cheek.

“He was so cute when we got him. He's still cute, but we fell in love with him that instant, admit it." Steve hummed, nuzzling Tony back from the kiss. "He's definitely changed us, for sure."

"Y'know..."

Tony paused for a second, feeling Steve freeze up.

"I've been thinking, and-- I kinda wanna get another," he mumbled, "Like, a surrogate? From that age. I'm sure Pete would love a little brother or sister."

Steve blinked at that, a bit surprised.

"You mean like, actually raise one from a newborn?" He said softly. "Going through the whole process; Bottle feeding, potty training, everything?" He asked almost unbelieving.

"Yeah. I think I could do it. It'd be a challenge, but I'm up for it," Tony replied, "...I think. Better take the chance before I wimp out."

The blond smiled widely at that, pulling Tony in a bit tighter for a hug.

"I think it would be a great idea. Having a baby that's a part of us. Just raising a baby in general, really." Steve chuckled warmly.

"We'll have to talk about it with Peter when he feels better and see what he thinks, though. He is a big part of it, too."

"Squishin' me--" Tony laughed, leaning up to kiss Steve. "Yeah. Once he's better, we'll sit down and talk. Too much change might be too much for him."

"We'll take it all slow. But I love the idea of it." He said giddily. "It’s a lot to discuss, so we'll have to get all the information before we fully decide it all."

"It might take a few months. We should let Peter get out of school and settled, and maybe talk after the holidays?" Tony suggested, "Take our time."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me, hon. Sounds perfect." He hummed, leaning in and smooching Tony sweetly on the lips.

"God, I love you. You're brilliant--".

"Mmm, I come up with good ideas sometimes," Tony laughed, kissing Steve back, "Okay, so I have an idea for Pete's birthday--"

He was interrupted by a loud cry, in which he turned to look at the stairs.

Steve didn't hesitate to get up and start heading up to Peter's room. "Oh man, that doesn't sound good at all. Hope he's okay!"

"Your turn," Tony called, "I need to caffeinate."

Peter was knelt over the trashcan, sobbing as he continually retched, tiny body shaking.

"Oh bubba..." Steve said sympathetically. He sat on the bed (thankfully Peter hadn't thrown up on there), rubbing the boy's back gently.

"Let it out, Petey... I know it doesn't feel good, baby." He murmured.

"Papaaa," he croaked before throwing up again, spitting the foul taste into the trash.

Peter sat back when his stomach started to settle, hiccupping as he looked up at Steve. Steve grabbed a tissue and wiped off Peter's mouth as the boy sat back.

"I know, bubba. I know." He answered, heart hurting a little at how pitiful Peter looked. Steve petted the boy's hair softly, kissing his forehead. "I'll get you some saltines in a minute so you can have something in your stomach, okay? And they should help your tummy a little, too."

"Okay," he sniffled, shakily standing, "I gotta brush m'teeth."

Peter stumbled to the bathroom, barely able to hold himself up against the counter.

Steve swooped in to hold Peter up while he brushed his teeth. He looked about to fall over.

"This okay, buddy?"

"Mhm."

Peter slowly brushed his teeth, then gargled, slumping against Steve when he was done.

"Let’s get you those saltines, okay? We'll go in the kitchen to eat them then we'll tuck you back in." Steve soothed, carefully carrying the boy downstairs.

"Okay."

Peter snuggled against Steve's chest, sniffling as they went downstairs. He waved at Tony sleepily, gently taking the crackers Steve offered him.

"We're hoping these will settle his tummy, Daddy." Steve explained, letting Peter sit on his lap as he ate his crackers and drank a little juice. "He threw up, but he did it in the trash can, so he did good."

Tony petted Peter's hair and smooched his forehead, humming.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well, Pete. Hopefully, the buggy will be gone by tomorrow," he soothed.

Peter sniffled softly with a small whine, leaning back against Steve as he nibbled the crackers.

"I'm not gonna get you guys sick, am I?" He asked weakly.

"No, honey," Tony murmured gently, sifting his fingers through Peter's hair, "You won't. Promise."

"But--But Auntie Tasha said that fevers make things really contagious." He hummed, looking like he was about to get upset.

"Peter, baby, don't worry about it." Steve soothed, smooching the top of his head. "We'll be okay, baby."

"Grown-ups can't get kid's sicks," Tony made up, flicking his eyes to Steve, "We're safe from your germs, babe."

He smooched Peter's forehead, almost immediately knowing that he was gonna get sick from Peter.

Oh well.

Steve wasn't too sure if Tony should've told him that exactly, but it seemed to stop Peter from worrying.

"We're going to take you back to bed, okay Pete? You need your rest, sweetheart." He pointed out.

Peter gave Tony a look, but satisfied with the knowledge, he leaned back against Steve and nodded.

"Make sure to clean the trash can," Tony called, "I'll clean up in here. Love you."

"I will. Say goodnight to Daddy, Peter." Steve hummed.

"G'night again, Daddy." He said softly, waving gently as they went up the stairs.

Steve laid Peter down softly in the bed, tucking him in and then going to clean his trash can out.

Tony tiptoed upstairs after he'd cleaned up the kitchen and flicked off the lights, smiling softly at his baby boy before heading to bed. He collapsed on his side, snuggling up to his pillow.

Steve kissed Peter goodnight, humming a lullaby until he fell asleep. That didn't take long and he headed to their own room soon after. He was met with a Tony splayed out on the bed. Steve playfully smacked his butt to get him to move over a little.

"Oooh, Steve, not with Peter next door," Tony grinned, not budging an inch, "Thought we agreed not to scar the kid."

He stuck out his tongue at Steve, not at all concealing his smirk.

"I think he is fine right now. No scarring." Steve hummed, deciding to lightly lay on top of Tony. "Just wanna lay down with yoooou."

"God, fine, I'll move," Tony grumbled, gasping dramatically once he got out from under Steve.

Grinning, Tony turned to curl up to his husband, smooching his nose.

Steve scrunched his face softly at the kiss, chuckling sweetly. "You are silly. And I love it." He said happily, smooching his lips.

"Mmm."

Tony gratefully returned the kiss, almost missing the tiny creak of their door.

"Pete?" He called, sitting up.

Steve turned to see the boy peeking in their room quietly through the crack of the door.

"What're you doing, Peter?" He asked curiously. "We thought you were asleep."

"M'too cold," the boy mumbled, slightly creeping into the room.

Peter tiptoed over to the edge of the bed, going up on his toes to try and climb up.

"Then I assume you want us to help warm you up, buddy?" Steve hummed softly, helping the boy up onto the bed. "We can do that, I think."

Peter sniffled and settled down in between them, shivering slightly.

"Oh, honey, it's your fever," Tony murmured, petting his hair, "Just gotta wait for it to break, love."

"And he has to be warm to be able to sweat it out so it _can_ break." Steve insisted. He snuggled up against the boy, kissing his forehead. "So that means Super Papa Furnace Powers activate!" He chuckled.

"You are a big nerd," Tony said over Peter's head, eyes narrowed slightly, "Biggest nerd."

"Biggest _ever_ ," Pete chimed in.

Steve gasped in faux-offense, pouting slightly.

"Call your husband and father a nerd. I'm appalled. Well, I'm your nerd, so you are stuck with me." He stated, sticking his tongue out.

"Eugh," Tony grinned, "Horrible."

Peter made a gross noise and stuck his tongue out too, shrieking when Tony leaned down to blow a raspberry on his cheek.

"Papa supplies the heat, Daddy supplies the silly kisses!" Steve chuckled, hugging the boy up in his arms from the shrieking giggle.

"Oh my god, Steve," Tony snorted "Let the poor boy sleep, it's way past his bedtime."

"Nuh uh," Peter chimed in.

"He is right. Time for boys named Peter to be asleep. Especially when they are sick." Steve agreed, kissing Peter's forehead.

"Papaaa," Peter whined, squirming, "M'not _tired_."

"Too bad, pipsqueak. Didja think coming to cuddle us would entail you staying up longer?" Tony laughed.

Steve snuggled him up closer and more comfortably.

"That plan backfired, little man. We will end up making sure you sleep. You should know that. Plus it'll help you get better, sweetie."

Peter whined softly until he fell asleep, whines turning to quiet snores between the two adults.

"That was easy, knock on wood," Tony whispered.

Steve smiled, lightly knocking on the headboard. "It’s because he is wore out from the sick." He whispered back, leaning carefully over the boy to kiss Tony softly. "Better sleep while we can." He smiled softly.

"Right. Night, love," Tony hummed into the kiss, easily settling down beside Peter.

As soon as his eyes drifted shut, he was sound asleep.

The blond adjusted slightly without waking Peter for the moment so he wouldn't roll over on him in his sleep. Once settled, he joined his boys in slumber.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody talks, Peter's worried, Christmas is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

Months passed. Peter was pulled from school and started gymnastics, meeting a sweet little girl and a hell of a boy to be his new friends. Nearing the holidays again, Tony's anxiety started to work up, causing him to sleep more often than he'd like.

When Tony woke up, he woke up alone, back in the mansion-- Shaking his head, Tony stared at the walls he hadn't seen in twelve years, and knew, _knew_ he was asleep, but he could hear Howard, and in through the door stumbled his ten year old self, clothes being ripped off as his _father_ slammed the bedroom door shut and locked it, hand around little Tony's throat. Screaming, Tony shot up in bed, sweat trickling down his temple. He looked around, putting his head in his hands at Steve's concerned look. The nightmares had started again, more recently with his own fear of turning into his father, especially now with the details of a surrogate on the table.

"Sorry," he croaked.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tony. You are getting more bothered by it than I am waking up." Steve explained, waiting for the acceptance from Tony before he reached out to comfort him. He knew body contact after these nightmares could be touch and go, so lately he has been waiting for the okay before letting the instinct kick in.

"They keep happening, love." He said quietly, pulling Tony in gently and stroking his hair. "Is it nerves? Is that why they keep coming back?"

"I don't know," Tony replied hoarsely, still slightly rigid, "I haven't-- I haven't had nightmares in _years_."

He rubbed at his eyes, eventually allowing himself to relax in Steve's embrace.

"I think I'm scared," he offered up quietly.

Steve was surprised at the response. Tony rarely ever admitted he was scared, no matter what it was.

"Scared? What is it you're scared of?" Steve asked softly with concern in his voice. "What are you afraid of that's giving you nightmares like that?"

"I don't want to turn into my father, Steve."

Tony nervously played with Steve's pajama shirt, eventually turning to pick at his own nails.

"I couldn't-- _wouldn't_ live with myself if that happened," he whispered.

"Oh, Tony..." Steve said carefully, holding him tighter and rocking him gently.

"You would never end up like your father, love. You are far too good a father in your own right already." He hummed. "You are great raising Peter and you will be great raising the baby when we get the surrogate business settled."

Tony went quiet and buried his face in Steve's neck, letting the words wash comfort over him. He huffed and sniffled, eventually nodding.

"Alright," he mumbled.

"Alright?" Steve reiterated, kissing Tony's forehead softly. "You'll be great. You _are_ great. Don't worry, baby." He soothed softly. "You gonna wait a little before going back to sleep? I'll stay up with ya."

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep," Tony mumbled, "I think-- I'm gonna go work in the lab until I'm tired." He slipped out of Steve's arms, smooching his cheek before heading for the basement.

Steve sighed softly, watching Tony go. He wasn't going to let Tony leave down there by himself right now. He's done too much of that lately and it was the holidays, more or less. Time for being with loved ones.

He went to his studio to grab a sketchbook and pencil, heading down to the lab to join Tony.

Tony was already hard at work at his table, noise-canceling headphones slipped over his ears so he could concentrate on the motherboard in front of him; a few curses escaped his lips when he accidentally burned his fingertips, but he didn't bother to go put them under cold water, opting to work himself out instead.

The blond sat and sketched his husband as the man worked, keeping an eye on him in the process as he worked. He wasn't even sure if Tony knew he was there.

A while later, he had heard light knocking on the door. Tony wasn't even phased by the noise, Steve getting up to answer it.

"Hey, Peter. Whatcha doing up?"

"Hungry," the boy announced, reaching his arms up, "Come feed me?"

"Yeah. I'll come make us breakfast." Steve hummed, rubbing tiredness from his eyes before scooping Peter up and heading to the kitchen. "I'll make us all some pancakes then you can help me bring some to Daddy, okay?"

"Okay." Peter leaned against Steve until he was put down in the kitchen, eagerly running over to try and pull the griddle out by himself.

"Whoa, buddy. Don't get ahead of the game, there." Steve chuckled, swooping in to grab the griddle before it could fall and hurt Peter somewhere. "Gotta be careful with that, Peter."

"I can do it!" He protested, trying to pull it back from Steve, "M'big enough!"

Steve eyed him carefully, slowly letting go of the griddle when he felt Peter had a good hold on it.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I'm careful." Peter rolled his eyes and got the griddle up onto the counter, setting it up before plugging it in to heat. "You worry t'much, Papa."

"Sometimes I have good reason to worry, though." Steve said with a sigh, mixing up the batter. "Your dad gets hurt a lot without even trying, to be honest."

"Daddy isn't careful," Peter tsked innocently, "It’s 'cause he don't _wanna_ be." He shrugged, going over to the fridge to try and grab the blueberries.

Steve sighed at that, but nodded. The boy had no idea how right he was. Tony never really tries to be careful with himself. Only really when he is with Peter and Steve.

"Sometimes I wish he wanted to be, buddy. I really do."

"Buh Daddy makes d'best stuff when he's not careful," Peter hummed, putting the blueberries next to Steve's mixing bowl, "Its good f'him to not be careful."

"Maybe when he is making things, but the rest of the time is what I worry about." Steve explained, putting some of the blueberries in the mix and handing some to Peter to toss in. "He's a troubled man."

"Mmm." Peter lost interest in the subject, putting the blueberries in the mix.

Steve dropped it for now, stealing a blueberry from the package and popping it into his mouth. He gave one to Peter to have before putting them back in the refrigerator.

"Just make sure you always let Daddy know how good he is at being a daddy for me, okay?" Steve requested quietly. "He likes to think that he isn't good enough. Can you do that for me?"

"O'course," Peter replied, popping the blueberry in his mouth, "I thou' he knew?"

With a blink of realization, Peter dashed off back to the lab, tugging on Tony's pant leg.

Taking off his headphones, Tony stripped off his gloves and picked the squirt up, setting him on his hip.

"What's up, pipsqueak?"

"I love you and you are the bestest Daddy. I wanted ta tell ya." The boy explained quickly, hugging onto Tony's side tightly.  "Papa and I are makin' breakfast too. So you gotta come eat with us when it’s done, 'kay?".

"Awwwe, bambi, such a sweetie," Tony hummed, pressing a grateful kiss to his forehead, "Love you too, munchkin. Thank you."

He swayed his hips while he walked to the kitchen, dancing Peter around the room till he set him on his booster seat.

Steve turned and smiled at the scene when he heard the two come upstairs.

"I see Peter managed to coax you up for blueberry pancakes, huh?" He said with a light chuckle. "Pull up a chair, I'll get you a plate. Coffee's brewing, too."

"I'm gettin' hungry anyway," Tony forced a smile, sitting down next to Pete, "Besides, the kid's too cute. Can't resist."

He smooched the boy's cheek, only genuinely smiling when he got his first cup of coffee in front of him.

Steve set the table, setting plates of pancakes in front of everyone at the table and adding the syrup.

"So," Steve started, glancing at Tony "have you gotten to a place you can stop so you can hang out with us today?"

"Well, I can technically stop at any time, but Pep's been hounding me for a next update," Tony replied, half-heartedly digging into his food, "That, and I'm still working out a few bugs that're getting on my nerves, it's all really frustrating."

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, relishing in the taste.

"Well, then could we come down there and hang out with you?" Steve offered. "We could do our own little thing until you decide to take a break and maybe join in. That way we get to at least see and maybe talk to you. It’s hard when you are working."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good."

Tony nodded and pushed his empty plate away, downing the rest of the dregs in his cup.

"I'll take a break on my next breakthrough, okay?" He offered.

"Okay." Steve agreed, cleaning up the plates. "Peter and I can play with DUM-E and do some other things while you work. Does that sound okay with you, Peter?"

"Yeah," Pete nodded, "I can work on m'algebra."

Tony smiled softly, leaning to peck Peter on the cheek before standing up.

"Don't take too long," he called, walking back toward the basement.

Steve's eyes followed Tony as he left, giving a soft sigh before turning back to Peter.

"Why don't you go down there with Daddy and I'll meet you guys? I'm going to clean up then I'll grab your things for your algebra, okay?" He offered, smooching the top of Peter's head.

"Okay, Papa," Peter hummed, hopping off his chair to follow Tony.

He took up residence on his favorite spot on the couch, grabbing the blanket off the back and wrapping it around himself. Tony glanced over with a fond smile, secretly pulling out his phone to snap a few pictures before returning to his work.

Steve cleaned up and gathered up Peter's supplies from the boy's room. He would still always be amazed by the fact their now seven year old was doing _algebra_. Steve still barely understood it. Peter would have to show him how to do it.

"Alright. Got the math for Mr. Smarty Pants over here." Steve chuckled, entering the lab and joining Peter on the couch.

Peter sighed in exasperation and took his books, rolling his eyes.

"M'not _dat_ smart," he murmured, flipping open his book.

"Peter, I started learning algebra as a freshman in high school. You're seven and able to do this. I'd say you're pretty smart, buddy." Steve pointed out proudly, starting up on his sketches again.

"It's not algebra, its middle school math," Tony laughed, coming over to peek at Peter's work, "We're just calling it algebra, Papa."

Peter made a face, but he nodded, going back to work on his times tables.

"Either way, it’s impressive. He's first grade age doing middle school work. He gets that from you." Steve told Tony with a playful smirk. "As long as he doesn't feel pressured with it and he is happy with the advancement, then I'm happy to have two smart men in the family."

"Shhhhh, Papa," Peter complained, "M'tryin' t'do this is m' _head_."

"Sorry, peach, we'll coo over you another time," Tony hummed, leaning down to kiss Peter's temple.

Steve kept quiet, still proud of their boy as he let him work. He was going to be capable of so many great things as he grew up.

An hour or so passed in companionable silence, until Peter piped up.

"Papa? Can I ask y'a question?"

The blond looked up from his sketch and looked over to Peter warmly. "Of course you can, Peter. What's up?"

"Are you and Daddy gonna have a baby?" He asked innocently, patting Steve's stomach through the blanket, "You's biggah dan usual, Papa."

Tony held back a laugh, snapping a picture of Steve's face before going back to his work.

Steve sputtered softly at that, seeing what Tony had done before turning back to Peter.

"Peter, I can't have a baby. Only ladies can have babies." He explained softly. "I just haven't been able to work out as much as I used to, so I guess I'm getting a little... chubby."

Tony mouthed 'Mommy' over Peter's head, grinning.

"Nuh uh, m'pretty sure y'havin' a baby," Peter protested, "I can _tell_."

"Oh, you can tell huh?" Steve said, raising an eyebrow. "So how exactly is it you can tell that?"

"You's gettin' bigger, and I've heard you and Daddy talkin' 'bout the baby," Peter replied, a triumphant smirk on his face.

It was Tony's turn to glance worriedly at Steve, shrugging. Steve picked up Peter and sat him on his lap.

"Well, the talk about a baby and me apparently getting bigger have nothing to do with each other, Peter." He explained gently. "I can't have a baby. Boys can't do that."

He looked to Tony before starting to explain. "We were going to wait until after Christmas to ask you about it. About if you would want to have a baby brother or sister."

Tony put down his work and came to sit next to Steve on the couch.

"I --a bwotha? Sista?" Peter replied, confused.

"Yeah, bambi, another addition to our little family," Tony tried to explain gently.

"We weren't going to decide on anything though until we knew if you were okay with it or not, though." Steve pointed out. "It’s a family decision, so your opinion has to be counted too, baby."

Peter cuddled up to Steve a little closer, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Y'not-- y'not gonna give me back if you have a baby, right?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Steve said seriously, hugging Peter close. "We would never take you back just because there would be a new baby in the house. We love you, Peter. You're our son and nothing would change that."

Tony cuddled his two close, rubbing Peter's back.

"We love you, sweetheart, you're ours and you're not going anywhere," Tony told him seriously, "I promise you that."

Peter sniffled and nodded, curling up into Steve's chest.

Steve petted at the boy's hair sweetly, smooching the top of his head. "And besides, if we had a baby, who else would get to teach it what being a big kid is all about, huh? They'll need a big brother to do that."

Peter smiled at that, and nodded, kicking his legs a little.

"Okay. I can do that," he hummed.

"Okay?" Steve grinned softly, chest fluttering a bit with hope. "Does that mean you would be okay with a new baby in the house?"

"Yeah."

Peter nodded, subconsciously slipping his thumb into his mouth as he looked up at Steve.

"Oh, baby," Tony whispered, breath catching in his throat, "Steve, oh my god--"

He brought the blond in for a kiss, laughter bubbling in his throat. Steve squeaked, surprised at the kiss at first but happily kissing back. Peter made a face at the kiss happening above him, but let out some giggles soon after.

"We'll get to have a baby." Steve breathed, excitement building up in his body. "We'll get to have a baby!"

"Don't freak out on us, sweetie," Tony laughed, smooching Steve's cheek, "We can yell in excitement later, okay?"

He swooped Peter out of Steve's lap, noisily kissing his cheek.

Peter let out a shrieking giggle at the kisses, wriggling in Tony's arms. "Daaaaaddy! Quit!" He squeaked.

"He's just really happy, Peter. He's dangerous when he is happy." Steve joked with a warm chuckle.

"Mmm-mm. No quitting," Tony teased, sloppily smooching all over the boy's face.

Peter squealed loudly, trying to wiggle his way out.

"Papa!"

"I can save you from him, Petey!" Steve chuckled, swooping in to grab up Peter.

"But then who will save you from _me_?" He sneakily, smooching up the boy instead.

Peter yelped, screeching and giggling until Steve put him down.

"Meanies!" He yelled, wiping the spit off his face, "M'all sticky--"

Tony grinned and swept over to Steve, going up on tiptoes to kiss him deeply. Steve kissed back just as deep and happily, cupping Tony's face in his hands as they kissed.

"Ewwwwww!" Peter shrieked with giggles, wriggling around back on the couch and covering his face with the blanket.

The blond chuckled when they separated, looking over to Peter. "Now you aren't the only one sticky." He laughed warmly, turning to peck Tony's lips again.

Peter hid his face bashfully behind the blanket, looking back over to Tony.

"What’s with all the kisses anyway, Daddy?" He ask curiously.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, resting his head on the blond's chest. He sighed happily, smiling at his giggling boy.

"We're very excited, baby. Papa and I are very, _very_ happy that we have your permission," Tony hummed, swooping in to sit next to Peter on the couch.

"Just 'cuz I said a baby was okay?" Peter said a bit surprised.

"Yep. We were thinking of the idea for a while, but we needed you to be okay with it before we decided to start working on it. So you have made us really happy, baby boy." Steve praised, smooching Peter's head.

Tony snuggled the boy close, rocking him slightly.

"Daddyyyy," Peter complained, "Y'squishin' meeee!"

Tony laughed and let up a little, giving Steve a teary smile.

"After New Year’s we'll call around." Steve whispered to Tony sweetly, leaning in to kiss him happily then snuggling Peter gently. "We'll interview some potentials and work from there." He hummed.

"Yeah," Tony breathed, bouncing Peter on his knee, "And we can work on the nursery, and maybe get--"

He put his hands over Peter's ears.

"Get him that bunk bed he's been asking for," Tony whispered, "Give him a desk underneath it?"

Steve nodded. "That'd be good. Make a good Christmas present." He whispered back, making sure Peter couldn't hear or read his lips. "We'll have time to get everything sorted, baby."

"Okay," Tony grinned, stealing Steve's lips for a kiss before taking his hands off Peter's ears.

"Daddy!" Peter groused, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, munchkin. We were talking secrets." Steve chuckled, smooching Peter's nose. "And we need to talk about this whole business of you thinking I was having a baby, you."

Peter squirmed uncomfortably, shaking his head.

"I'm good," he squeaked, trying to wriggle out of Tony's lap.

He just held him steadfast, looking up at Steve.

Steve looked over at Tony, moving a little nervously.

"Am I... Am I really getting that much bigger that it’s noticeable?" He asked softly.

"I think _he's_ bigger, and his eye line’s at your stomach, so you seem-- wider," Tony explained carefully, "That's my guess, and if not, we definitely wore a good amount of calories off of you."

He grinned cheekily, still holding the squirming child.

Steve's cheeks tinged pink slightly, smirking back over at Tony. "If that’s what you think, hon. I guess I'm just a bit self-conscious about it. I've never had to deal with too much weight gain before." He hummed slightly.

"I highly doubt you've gained anything, baby," Tony murmured gently, "Really. Pete doesn't know better, when he's older he'll have _so_ much embarrassment over this, that it won't matter."

Peter pouted and crossed his arms, glaring up at Tony, who still hadn't let him go.

"Hey now, Mr. Pouty Britches. Santa can see you pouting." Steve warned, ruffling the boy's hair. "He knows everything you do, booboo."

"Don't care, y'makin' fun a'me," Peter whined.

Sighing, Tony put him down, not at all surprised to see the boy quickly gather his math stuff and run off.

"That went... Slightly okay," he muttered.

"Should I go talk to him?" Steve asked. "I really wasn't meaning anything by it all. I don't want him upset."

"I think he's more upset that he thought you were pregnant," Tony chuckled, standing up, "He's got my complex, that's for sure. Doesn't like being wrong."

He smooched Steve's cheek, resting his hands on the blond's hips.

"We can get you back in shape, if you think you're gaining," he hummed suggestively, nipping at Steve's neck.

Steve hummed at the touch, leaning with it and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"Well, it _has_ been a while since our last workout. Might do me some good." He smirked back, running his hands up Tony's back.

"Jay, close the lab doors and keep Pete busy in his room, will you?" Tony called, grinning when the doors closed of their own accord, "Also, my project I was working on works. He’s finally got all his coding done. But more later, right now--"

Tony pushed Steve back toward his table, already fumbling with Steve's belt.

"So that's what you've been working on." Steve chuckled, trying not to hop up on the table.  He snaked his hands into Tony's back pockets, giving his husband's backside a squeeze. "Already anxious, hm?"

"Fuck yeah," Tony breathed, slipping his hand in to palm at Steve's cock through his boxers, "I want you in me, over the table. Got that?"

"Sir, yes sir." Steve breathed back, hips bucking up into Tony's hand. "You just know what you want, you always do."

"Mmm, I've had an hour or two to think about it," Tony grinned, shucking Steve's pants down, "Off, babe."

Steve obeyed, slipping out of his pants and his boxers and kicking them to the side and reaching at Tony's pants button.

Tony smacked Steve's hand.

"Bad," he scolded, undoing his pants himself and stepping out of them.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he cock sprung free of his too-small jeans, smacking wetly against his upper thigh.

"Didn't know I wasn't allowed." Steve breathed, eyeing Tony carefully before moving to pull the man into a deep, wet kiss.

"Mmm, some things are allowed," Tony laughed, blinding reaching for a drawer to pull out a pack of lube, pulling back from Steve only to shed the rest of his clothes.

"Open me up, babe," he breathed, putting the packet in Steve's hand.

“'Course." The blond hummed, ripping the packet open with his teeth and working to slick up his fingers.

He pulled Tony close again, running one hand down his side and the other one that was slicked up reaching around and prodding the man's entrance.

"Why don't you let me know what is and isn't allowed then, baby--?" Steve hummed, slowly slipping a finger in.

"Didn't-- wanted to save your hands for this," Tony groaned, slightly widening his stance, "Please-- babe--"

He pulled off Steve and smooched his cheek before bending over the table, spreading his legs invitingly.

Steve gave a shiver of want at the sight, trailing his hand down Tony's back before slipping his fingers in again.

"Ooh, I love how you look like this, Tony." Steve sighed. "Just so wanting and perfect."

Tony groaned softly, rolling his hips back to meet Steve's fingers.

"Please, baby, I can take it, please," he moaned, "Don't need much prep--"

"Are you sure?" Steve said, stopping his fingers momentarily. "It’s been a little while, love."

"I'm sure, please," Tony whined, rocking against the table, " _Steve_."

"Don't gotta beg, baby." Steve smirked, kissing at Tony's spine as he pulled out his fingers and worked to slick himself up.

"Steeeve, God," Tony whined, breathing in relief when Steve finally pushed in, "Yes, yes--"

He moaned and pressed his cheek against the cool of the table, enjoying the slightly painful stretch that pulsed up his back.

Steve carefully grabbed onto Tony's hips, pulling him slightly towards his movement as he fully pushed in.

"Y'like this, Tony?" He purred, rolling his hips deeper in. "Y'like when I fill you up, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, love y'big cock tearin' me up," Tony hissed, feeling himself slip into the pain, "Oh god, baby, need y'to move--"

"Gotcha, love." He gasped, slowly getting his hips to move and thrust.

"God, Tony. Y'er nice 'n tight-- perfect for me, love. Perfect."

Tony whined softly and spread his legs more, gasping when Steve thrust into his sweet spot. "God, please Stevie, right there," he moaned, scrabbling at the table for purchase.

Steve did as asked and angled his hips, picking up his pace and force. He pounded into Tony, moans escaping his lips and body leaning over the other's back.

"Yes, fuck--"

Tony's words got lost in an unintelligible string of moans. He was completely focused on the pleasure rocketing up his spine, but he could feel the pain slowly start to overtake him.

"Steve--"

The blond couldn't answer back. He was lost in the pleasure of it all and was brought so close...

He came not long after with a deep moan, head resting against Tony's back as orgasm washed over him.

"Sorry, sorry..." Steve repeated, feeling it had happened all a bit too soon.

"S'okay," Tony breathed, wincing slightly.

He waited to feel Steve soften before pulling off, turning around before he could see the trickle running down his leg. Steve panted, looking to Tony softly with a small look of concern on his face.

"You didn't, um... Are you okay?" He asked quietly, slowly moving to rub gently at Tony's shoulder. "Did I hurt you...?" He said even quieter at a concerned whisper.

"M'fine," he lied, wincing.

Tony tried to move, but the trickle increased and he sighed.

"Or not," he muttered.

"Oh God, Tony. What did I do? You're bleeding." Steve said with an apologetic look. "I should've-- I'm sorry. Can-- Can I move you to the couch? Would you be okay?"

"Shhh, don't apologize, m'own fault," Tony huffed a laugh, "Yeah, I think so."

With great effort, he managed to get to the couch, laying out the blanket first so he wouldn't bleed into the furniture. Steve still had concern baked into his expression as he stood by the couch.

"You said it’s your fault. How?" He asked carefully. "What did you do that it was your fault? What happened, Tony?"

"Probably should’a used the safe word, couldn't get it out fast enough," he laughed, leaning back, "Sorry, love."

"That doesn't make it your fault, Tony. I should've been more aware." Steve sighed, shaking his head.

He reached over and took Tony's hand carefully, gently kissing the man's knuckles.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I hurt you like that."

"It's fine, hush you," Tony murmured, rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheek, "It's okay."

He shifted a bit and groaned slightly, feeling the trickle increase.

"Goddamn," he muttered, "Is this what giving birth feels like?"

"I couldn't tell you, baby." Steve said with a forced chuckle. "Do you think we should take you to the hospital, though? Might've tore something..."

"Nah. If it doesn't stop bleeding, _maybe_. I think I'm alright."

Tony hummed quietly, giving Steve a fond look.

"I'm still sorry, Tony." The blond hummed, running his hand along Tony's thigh comfortingly.

"When we do that, the goal is to make you feel good. And that didn't wind up happening." He said softly.

"Shhh," Tony soothed, putting his hand over Steve's, "It's okay, sweetie. It's alright. No use worrying about it now."

The trickle had pretty much stopped, allowing Tony to sit up a bit more.

Steve huffed a breath of air for a moment and nodded back at Tony.

"Alright. But no sex like that for at least a week so we can know you're okay." He insisted.

Tony grumbled, but didn't disagree, opting to plop a pillow in Steve's lap and lay down.

"We should check on the sprout," he said after a while.

"We should get dressed and then check on him." Steve clarified, petting at Tony's hair softly. "I hope he's not still upset about earlier. Are you good to walk?"

"Mmm. Probably."

Tony sat up and heaved off the couch, padding over to his discarded clothes.

"Sore, but no bleeding," he murmured, bringing Steve's clothes over to him.

Tony leaned down to press a soft kiss to Steve's lips, before putting his clothes back on.

"You're sweet." Steve murmured softly, getting himself dressed and fixed up.

"Maybe later I can make up for what happened another way. Right before bed so you're nice and relaxed." He hummed in thought, running his fingers through Tony's hair to fix it.

"That sounds like an _excellent_ idea," Tony grinned, pulling Steve with him, "But we need to check on the--"

He opened the door, eyes comically widening at the disarray and disaster that used to be their living room; the tree was on the floor, garlands knocked down, and a suspicious face peeked out from the steps before darting back up.

"Peter!" Tony yelled.

Steve ran a hand through his hair at the sight, turning to look at Tony, exasperated.

"I'll start picking up a bit and you go grab Peter?" He asked. "Or reverse?"

"You get him," Tony muttered, "You're more terrifying."

He couldn't help the grin on his face, starting to right the tree.

The blond nodded, heading up the stairs and looking around for the boy. He spotted a small mass out of the corner of his eye, pretending not to see the boy and waiting for his moment to strike. Peter scooted farther into the shadows, relief flooding in his chest when he thought Steve hadn't seen him. He started to crawl away, trying to get back to his room.

Steve swooped in quickly and scooped up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder as he headed back to the living room.

"Gotcha, munchkin!"

"Noooo!" Peter pounded his tiny fists on Steve's back, trying to wiggle off.

"Hey now, no beating up your Papa," Tony called, coming over to take Pete off his shoulder, "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

"You guys lied to me! I know you did!" Peter yelled, eyes starting to water.

"Lied? Peter, hon, what're you talking about? What did we lie about?" Steve asked, confused.

"Y'told me you wasn' gon give me 'way but then y'only happy when y'talk about a baby!" Peter wailed, huge tears rolling down his cheeks, "It's not _fair_!"

Tony looked stunned, too bewildered to really say anything.

"Peter, no. Baby, we didn't lie to you. C'mere, sweetie." Steve soothed, scooping up the boy in his arms.

Peter flailed a bit in the hold, still crying. "No, Papa! Nooooo!"

"Peter, please listen. We didn't lie! Never would about that!" Steve pleaded, voice cracking a bit.

"Hey. Hey you, shhh," Tony soothed, putting Peter between him and Steve, "We didn't lie, sweetheart. We really didn't."

He stroked Peter's hair and kissed his temple, giving Steve a sad look.

"We would never give you away, baby. Having another baby wouldn't change that. We love you too much to let go." Steve explained softly, pulling the boy close for comfort.

"We were just happy because we'd like another baby to take care of along with you. But..." Steve paused, swallowing heavy. "We won't have another if you really don't want us to, Peter." He said softly.

At that, Tony gently took Peter from Steve, and nodded towards the tree.

"We'll be back," he murmured softly, carrying Pete up to his room.

He cuddled the boy close and sat down on the bed, kissing his cheeks. Tony rocked him back and forth, singing under his breath as he did so. He waited for Peter to calm down before pulling back, wiping the last of his tears away.

"We okay?" He whispered.

Peter sniffled in Tony's arms, finally nodding softly.

"Ya promise ya won't get rid of me?" He asked softly.

"Cross my heart," Tony replied quietly, rubbing Peter's back, "We never will, sweetheart."

He kissed the boy's temple again before standing, going back down to the living room where the tree and garlands were mostly back in place, with a much frazzled Steve on the couch. Peter wiggled out of Tony's arms and went over to him, immediately curling up in his lap. Steve jumped a bit, feeling a little boy suddenly in his lap. He reached down slowly to pet at Peter's hair softly.

"I'm sorry, Papa... Sorry I yelled and made you sad." Peter apologized, nuzzling into Steve's stomach.

"It’s okay, baby. I'm not upset with you about it." Steve answered quietly, smoothing his hair. "This is why we wanted to wait to ask you. We thought you'd might feel upset about it..."

Tony sat down on the couch next to them, wincing slightly as he did so, but not mentioning it.

"I don' want you t'--t'not love me anymore if I get a lil bwother or sister," Peter's lip wobbled slightly.

"Peter, we would never stop loving you. Even if you had a little brother or sister, sweetie." Steve assured, smooching the boy's cheeks. "We'll always love you the same, kiddo. Never any less. I promise."

It took Peter another minute to stop sniffling before he could cuddle up to Steve, thumb in his mouth.

"We all good? Good. It's-- what time is it? I'm thinking nap time," Tony babbled.

"Nap time sounds perfect to me." Steve agreed, running fingers through Peter's hair. "We can finish fixing on the Christmas stuff later together. Right now, we should have a group nap time." He hummed. "We could have a pallet on the floor."

"Or go up to a bed, like normal people," Tony mused, raising an eyebrow, "That and I'm concerned for any glass and stuff that might be on the floor."

"That’s a good point. Sorry, I'm still a little preoccupied mind-wise." Steve hummed, picking Peter up carefully to carry up to their room for a nap.

Tony laughed and followed them upstairs, letting Steve get comfy with Pete before crawling into bed. He slowly stroked his fingers through Peter's hair, resting up on his elbow.

Steve looked over to Tony, keeping Peter close as he felt the boy relax against him. He let out a soft sigh as they settled.

"Today has been enough work on my nerves for the month, I swear."

Tony laughed softly, leaning over to smooch Steve's lips.

"It's worth every second," he whispered, "Every damn second."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Steve said with a soft smile, glancing down at a snoozing Peter and dropping his voice to a whisper. "Even more so with another one. I really can't wait, but I feel bad for making Peter think we'd be replacing him, you know?"

"Considering what I'm gettin’ him for Christmas, kid's gonna be over the moon," Tony chuckled, still petting Peter, "I spoil him so bad, good Lord."

"You do. But you like to spoil him. He's someone to spoil." Steve grinned over at him. "I recall you being adamant of spoiling me when we were dating. In case you forgot."

"I still spoil you, little brat," Tony hummed, raising an eyebrow again, "You'll never have to work a day in your life if you don't want to."

He leaned over and kissed Steve again, only pulling back to grab a notepad and pencil from his side drawer.

"So here's what I'm thinking."

"That decision to spoil me is on you, not me, love. You're the one who took me away from my job to 'work' for you." Steve chuckled, leaning just a bit to see what Tony was writing.

"I know, but whatever. Indulge me."

He lifted up the pad slightly to show Steve the sketch of Peter's room.

"So I'm thinking we decorate the room _across_ from ours for him. Bunk without a bottom, get a desk and maybe a little baby computer? Stuff it with toys and I can build him a hammock to put his favorite pillows in."

Steve was surprised at the sketch Tony had made. He could tell what everything was.

"I think that's an absolutely great idea. He'd love it." Steve enthused quietly, but it raised a question. "How would we get this all set up without him knowing about it?"

"That's my job. Take your kiddo to work day's coming up, so I'll take him in to the Tower. I'll order the stuff and have it stored in the guest house, and you can get Buck to come over and help you set it up."

Tony grinned, marking more things on the side of the paper.

"I'll get order in for paint, and I'm also thinking of getting a few things hand-made by a guy out west--"

Steve leaned in and cut Tony off with a kiss, a smile on his lips. "That sounds so great, Tony. Smarty pants, got everything all figured out. He is going to absolutely love it, I know he will."

"I wanna make him happy," Tony murmured, "I wanna be able to do what Howard never did."

He gave Steve a weak smile, quickly stuffing the notepad away when Peter stirred in his sleep.

"You've already done that. And I know you'd keep doing that without even trying." Steve said softly, reaching to caress Tony's cheek. "You are so good to him, Tony. He looks up to you so much, so you must be doing right."

Tony blinked at Steve.

"I can only hope," he whispered, nuzzling into Steve's hand, "I just-- I don't know what I'd do with myself if I--"

"You won't." Steve said certainly "You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. You care about Peter far too much to do such a thing to him. And I know you definitely wouldn't to the new baby when it’s older."

 Steve kissed at Tony's face gently. "You will be good. You just have to have faith in yourself about it, Tony."

"You might have to have faith for the both of us for a little longer," Tony mumbled miserably, nuzzling Steve's cheek, "But, speaking of the baby. I think you should be the one to be used with the surrogate."

Steve blinked at that a bit. "Me? Why do you think I should?" He asked in curiosity. "I figured that you would want the honor. I mean, I wouldn't mind. Hell, I'd love it. I just...why?"

"Pete's already like me," Tony smiled softly, "He's my mini me. And then we can have a mini you. That, and there's no way in hell my sperm is leaving this house. I would die of embarrassment in that office."

"Right, right. Sometimes I forget that you're a face of the public." Steve smirked, turning into a soft smile. "As long as you're sure, Tony. As long as you're sure." He hummed, kissing him sweetly.

"I'm one thousand percent sure. I've thought about it, and I want him--or her-- to be partially you," Tony murmured, kissing Steve back, "Okay?"

Steve nodded, nuzzling Tony's cheek. "Okay. Just hope you'll be able to handle a mini me. I'm quite a handful as it is." He joked fondly.

"It'll be fun," Tony laughed softly, "God, I can't wait to have another little you."

He smiled fondly and settled down next to Pete, nuzzling the boy's hair as he started to wake up.

"Hmm... Daddy?" Peter asked sleepily, Steve hushing him gently.

"It’s all right, munchkin. We're just relaxing. Back to your nap, okay?"

"Mmm."

Peter rolled over to snuggle into Steve's chest, easily falling back into slumber.

"Adorable," Tony mumbled.

Steve smiled, chuckling gently. "Really is. Just think about when we'll have two to do this with for a little while. At least until this one hits his tween phase and finds it embarrassing."

"Oh my god. Don't even _talk_ about that phase. Lord knows it's gonna be me giving him the talk, and I'd rather not think about it," Tony snorted, "Focus on how little and innocent he is now. Okay? Okay."

He grinned, leaning over to smooch Steve.

"Okay, Okay. Enjoy the now." Steve chuckled as he settled in again. He kept his eyes on Tony, them drooping slightly in comfort. "I love you." He purred, kissing Tony back before settling into his pillow.

"I love you too, snookie," Tony laughed, "You can nap too, y'know. Your nerves might need it."

He smiled fondly, reaching over sift his fingers through Steve's hair.

Steve hummed at the touch, eyes drifting close. "Mmm, you sure make it easy to sleep doin' that, though..." He hummed before falling asleep.

Tony waited for Steve's breath to even out before pulling his hand back, leaning down to kiss Peter's cheek as he laid down himself. He smiled and curled an arm around his boy, easily drifting off.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced past child abuse, self-harm, mentions of burns, talks of suicide

A couple of weeks had passed. Peter no longer felt he would be replaced by the new baby and he was surely excited for Christmas. He had no idea what was in store for him for his big present, and that made it all the better.

"So we'll need to get this moved onto this wall here and get everything set up there." Steve directed as they tried to maneuver the bed parts into the room.

"Y'did a nice paint job, Stevie. I like the spiders," Bucky laughed, putting the boxes gently on the floor, "He's gonna be the talk of the playground with all this stuff. Speaking of stuff, Nat and I got him a few things to hang up."

He grinned, shaking the said box in his hands before putting it down.

"That's nice of you. I know he'll love whatever it is." Steve chuckled, starting to unpack the stuff. "He always loves stuff from Uncle Buck and Auntie Tasha." the blond grinned. "We'll get it out after the bed is assembled."

"It's just toys and stuff. Clint has a knack for sewing, apparently," Bucky mused, starting to unpack the desk/bed, "You start with the bed frame, and I'll do the desk? Then we can put the supports on and attach the bed."

"I didn't know Clint sews. Even better if they're homemade." Steve mused happily. "And I'll work on that. We need to get it done as fast as we can without shirking the craftsmanship. Take Your Child to Work Day only lasts so long."

"Then get workin', Rogers," Bucky laughed, directions already on his knee as he started to piece together the desk, "Don't be a slowpoke."

He grinned, winking at Steve.

Steve smirked at that, starting to piece the bed together. "Trust me, there are no facets of my life where I am a slowpoke, you. Nor do I choose to rush anything." He hummed, lining up the drill. "Thanks for the boost though, Buck." He chuckled warmly.

"I bet if I asked Stark, he would say the opposite," Bucky hummed, starting on the drawers, "But that's y'own bed life."

He grinned again, tongue poking out of his mouth while he worked.

"Excuse _you_ , sir!" Steve said with a playful scoff. "I'll have you know Tony thoroughly enjoys our escapades. And I'm quick to go whatever speed he wants me to." He preened, setting up another piece and screwing it in.

"I don't want to hear about your sex with short stack," Bucky snorted, putting the first drawer in and starting on the second, "But while we're on the topic, Clint's home tonight, if you wanna try your 'escapades' again. Considering last time, Pete was throwing up everywhere."

Bucky gave him a pointed look, emphasizing his point by sliding in the drawer.

"Thanks for the offer, but probably not tonight." Steve hummed, putting in the headboard. "Tony and Peter left early and will be gone pretty much all day. I'd like to spend family time with them tonight if I can. It’s the holidays and everything. Need to spend the time with the family I actually have."

"No Christmas sex? Damn," Bucky whistled, sliding in the last drawer and standing up, "Stark must get off in the shower a lot."

He laughed at his own joke, pushing the desk where it had been planned out in Tony's drawing.

"Rude. So rude. Thought you were raised better, James Buchanan." Steve huffed, drilling in the last few screws. "We always shower together, for your information. And it just depends on what happens. With JARVIS working in the house, we can at least have the door locked so Peter can't come in."

Steve helped adjust everything to Tony's design, getting the big part of the furniture situated. Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes, going to find the box with the hammock in it.

"You and I both know you're freaky in the sheets, Stevie. You don't get to do _half_ of what you'd like to do since you've got the sprout next door," Bucky mused, getting on top of a stepstool, "That's gonna be my Christmas present to you. Unlimited gift cards for letting the squirt chill at the cool house so his parents cannot be celibate elderly people."

Steve laughed softly at that, helping Bucky with the hammock.

"We appreciate that, Bucky. A lot. Hell, I know Tony will appreciate it. We will definitely use it now and then. Thank you."

He grinned softly right after. "We are going to definitely need it sometimes when we have the baby."

"God. We'll have to get baby stuff then," Bucky sighed, screwing in his half of the hammock, "And take baby classes. Actually, I think Clint's still registered as a babysitter, so we might be good."

He hummed as he worked, looping the hammock around the hook.

"We can worry about that, I'm sure. We can just cart what's need to your house when the time comes." Steve explained, screwing in the other half.

"I'm so grateful to have you guys. I couldn't ask for any better friends. Thank you."

"Mmm, y'just sayin' that, Stevie," Bucky laughed, stepping off the stool.

He tested the hammock, and seeing that it held up, stuffed some pillows into it.

"You make the bed?" Bucky grinned.

Steve nodded, walking to Bucky with a grin. "After this."

He grabbed Bucky into a big hug, lifting him off the ground.

"Oh, okay. That wasn't too smart. It popped my back." He chuckled, setting Bucky down to make up the bed with a red and blue sheet set.

"Oooold," Bucky wheezed, cracking his back, "God, we both are."

He took to setting up Pete's new bookshelf, smiling fondly as he stacked books on it.

"Stark's good to this kid," he murmured.

"Good thing for me, you'll always be older." Steve smirked, straightening everything up around the room.

"And he really is. He likes to spoil us he says. Since he has people to spoil." He chuckled. "But Tony is so good to Peter. Just wish he could see just how good he is a father to him sometimes. He always doubts and thinks the worst of himself."

"If I had the Stark name on my back, I'd feel the same," Bucky sighed, helping Steve tidy the room, "I mean, all the scandals _alone_ would be hard enough. I'm surprised that he married you, let alone had a kid with you, Stevie."

"Yeah, but I'm happy he did. He's an amazing husband and father." Steve hummed. "I could care less about all the scandals and rumors with him. I know the man he really is and I could care less what other people say about it." He said adamantly. "And I'll always tell Tony how good I know he is, whether he believes it or not. At least he'll know somebody believes it."

"It's hard, though," Bucky replied, leaning against the wall, "I mean, if you don't believe it yourself, it's hard to believe other people."

He shrugged, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"I think he's good for you, but you really need to hold onto him," he continued, "He's a rocket, but-- god, you know all this, but if what the media says is true, he's way worse off than what he's shared with you."

Bucky paused at the look on Steve's face.

"Have you even _googled_ your husband?"

Steve blinked for a moment, looking away a bit.

"I...I've never bothered to. But it’s only because there are so many lies out there, I don't want Tony to think it'll make me second guess everything." He murmured.

"Take it with a grain of salt, but I'd still do it. You can't ignore video evidence," Bucky replied quietly, adjusting a spider doll next to him, "Okay? I'm gonna skedaddle before they get home and figure what's up."

"All right. See you later, Bucky. Thank you." Steve hummed, watching him leave before making sure the room was all set up before locking it as he left.

Maybe he should look up things? Just to see. But he was going to ask Tony about it first before he did. Just so he knew about what he was going to do.

It wasn't long before the front door opened, a familiar squeal followed by a deep laugh.

"Steve! We're home!" Tony called, placing his squirmy son on the floor, "Babe?"

He trooped upstairs, a bit concerned to see Steve slouched in his easel chair.

"Hon?" Tony murmured, immediately going to put his hands in Steve's hair.

Steve twitched out of sleep feeling hands rake through his hair, looking up with a soft smile at his husband.

"Hey, babe." He hummed, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Good day?"

"Yeah. Pete had fun messing with my new StarkPad," Tony chuckled, kissing him back, "You look frazzled. You okay?"

“Yeah, just... We got everything set up and stuff. Just--" Steve hummed softly in thought. "I'll have to ask you something later tonight, okay?"

"Or now," Tony replied, kneeling down to be at Steve's eye level, "Honey, what's wrong?"

He brushed Steve's bangs aside, eyebrows creased in concern. Steve sighed gently, looking to him softly.

"Would you not want me to Google you?" He asked softly. "Would there be anything I'd find that you wouldn't want me to? I don't think it would change anything, but I haven't this whole time. In all these years I've known you. But... Do you think there is something?"

Tony blinked.

"Well-- I mean, you can, but I'm not sure you'd like what you'd find," he replied quietly, "There's stuff out there from my rebellious phase before I met you, and-- a video of Howard that a butler of mine managed to get out. It's... heavy, Steve."

He squeezed Steve's hand, rubbing his thumb comfortingly over it.

"If you want, I can show you, and tell you what's real and not," Tony offered.

"I would prefer that. Yeah." Steve hummed. "I just felt better about you knowing if I'd look than if I just went and did that." He said, squeezing his hand back. "As long as you're comfortable with it, love."

"It'll-- I might have an attack, but it's very unlikely," Tony lied, already feeling a panic rise at the prospect of reliving that video again, "C'mon. You go get your laptop, and I'll set Pete up with his homework, okay? That way, if I do flip, I can sleep it off before dinner."

He stood and smooched Steve's temple, turning to go off and find Peter.

"I'll help you through it if it happens, baby." Steve answered back before Tony left, getting up to find his laptop and head to their bedroom. He settled on the bed and waited for Tony before he'd look up anything.

Once Peter was settled in with math and a chemistry set--under the order to _not_ blow anything up--Tony went over to his and Steve's bedroom, kicking off his shoes before cuddling up next to Steve. He put the laptop in his lap, staring with 'Tony Stark' in the google search bar. He sighed at the results, deciding to go for Google Images.

"Alright. So, pre-you, I was on a bender. Drugs, alcohol, sex-- drugs was only high school, though. I got outta that _fast_. Anyway--"

He clicked over to the videos tab, not surprised to see most of them censored.

"--lots of videos of me having drunk sex," he continued blandly, voice catching at a non-censored video.

Tony hovered over the link for a second before clicking it, turning the volume up.

_"You little shit!"_

He winced at the familiar voice, but watched as the trembling camera approached his old room in the mansion.

_"How many--how many fucking times have I fucking told you to keep your goddamn mouth shut?"_

_"Dad-- it wasn't my fault, they drugged me up, I swear--"_

A loud smack resounded in the audio, followed by a choked sob from the filmer.

_"Don't give me that martyr shit-- y'just hate me, and you're going to fucking pay--"_

Tearing cloth was heard, followed by a strangled scream and a gruesome sound of skin against skin, lasting much longer than it probably should have. As soon as it stopped, the video camera was shoved in a pocket, ending the video and audio.

Tony stilled his breath, using his calming techniques before turning to gauge Steve's reaction.

Steve clung to Tony protectively, absolutely fuming with wetness prickling at the corners of his eyes. He was silent for the moment, the voice of that...that _bastard_ playing over and over in his brain and just fueling the fire.

"How?" He finally said, clinging to Tony more. "With a video like that being on the internet of all places, how the fuck did he never get arrested for that?" He said through gritted teeth, a tear leaving his eye. "How could they let someone with that big a name off with something like that? To his own fucking _son_?!"

"Hey, shhh, calm down," Tony soothed, reaching over to wipe away the stray tear, "They never got it because Howard's voice didn't match, and mine didn't either. The video was too old and distorted, so they discounted the evidence."

He leaned into Steve's arms, protectively rubbing his chest.

"It's okay, bambi," Tony murmured, "Shhh."

"I just hate that he got away with it. I hate it..." Steve whispered, snuggling into Tony. His kissed at Tony's face lovingly, leaning at the touches on his chest.

"You haven't called me that in quite a while..." He murmured, keeping his face into his husband's neck.

Tony quietly reached up to stroke Steve's hair, shutting the laptop and pushing it aside. He drew up his knees, turning to press a kiss into Steve's hair.

"You'll always be my bambi," he murmured, "Always. I promise you that."

"Guess I'll share the title with Peter, huh?" Steve said with a quick huff of a chuckle.

"Daddy? Papa?" They heard with a small knock at the door.

"Speaking of." The blond hummed, wiping at his face a bit before Peter would come in.

"Yeah, love?" Tony called. He gave Steve a quick kiss before the door opened, smiling fondly at his little boy. "What's up, pipsqueak? Blow something up?"

The boy shook his head softly, shuffling his feet a bit.

"Naw. Jus' wanted to see you guys and say hi to Papa." He hummed.

"Hi, munchkin. Heard you had fun today with Daddy." Steve said with a soft smile.

"Uh-huh." Peter answered, looking at Steve. "Was fun to see what Daddy does." He murmured, inching slowly towards the bed.

"C'mere," Tony held his arms up, hefting the boy up onto the bed and into his lap, "You okay, sweetie? Feeling okay?" He pressed a hand against Pete's forehead. "You're not warm, that's good."

"'M fine. Jus' tired." He mumbled, snuggling against Tony's chest.

"Must be. Had a long day of science-ing, hm?" Steve chuckled, smooching the boy's head. "The house was quiet with you guys gone."

"He did real well today. Helped me test some stuff, didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to," Tony hummed, patting Peter's back, "Right, bud?"

Pete nodded and yawned, smiling softly up at Steve.

"Well that's good. Making sure Santa knows you're a good boy, huh?" Steve grinned, smooching the boy. "The assurance is always good to have. You're a very good boy though, Peter. Very good." He snuggled up the boy along with Tony, laying them all back on the bed.

Peter was already fast asleep between them, clearly worn out from his long day. "He was running around with some of my assistants," Tony whispered with a giggle, "Poor kids been playing all day, no wonder he's exhausted."

"Its hard work, playing." Steve grinned, nuzzling the boy gently as he slept. "But he enjoyed himself, so that's great. He'll enjoy his surprise present too, I think. It all looks great." He praised, leaning and kissing his husband.

"Next time you can occupy him, I'll go in and set up some other stuff I built," Tony murmured against Steve's lips, "God, this kid is _so_ spoiled. I'll have to get you something _really_ big for Christmas." He winked, giving Steve a knowing look.

"You don't have to get me anything big, Tony. I'm happy with whatever I get." Steve hummed back. "But yeah, Peter is spoiled. But at least he is always grateful and that’s all I could ask for."

"As for occupying, I can take him out for a Father/Son day of our own." He suggested. "Go to the park for a while to play in the snow before it melts, go out for cocoa, and just spend the day together."

"Are you kidding? I'd buy you the moon, if I could," Tony laughed quietly, still patting Peter's back, "But that sounds great. I'm sure he'd love time with his Papa, and he _has_ been asking to go the aquarium again. You could take him there and get ice cream?"

"That sounds like a good idea. As long as it’s not too cold for ice cream." He hummed contently, petting Peter's hair. "He's been pretty good this year. Does all his homework, has only gotten in trouble a couple times, but it was all from misunderstandings, really. He's good and deserves good things to him."

Tony leaned over and knocked on the nightstand.

"Here's to hoping the second one isn't a total horrid," Tony laughed, "I betcha he's gonna be stubborn like you, and try and get Pete in trouble. When they're older."

He couldn't help but shake his head fondly.

"Being stubborn is just in the Rogers' genetics. It's just science." Steve joked quietly. "But they will be a well-mannered child as well. We're good like that." He preened, leaning in for another smooch.

"I'm excited to start looking." He whispered wistfully. "I'm excited for a baby..."

"He's gonna be stubborn as all hell," Tony snorted, kissing Steve back, "I know you are, honey. I am too."

He smiled warmly, nuzzling at Steve's cheek.

"Peter will have someone he can hang out with and teach things to. At least when the baby gets older. And it'll have someone to look up to." Steve hummed happily in thought. "At least I hope. We never had siblings to know what it’s like to have siblings."

"We'll need to start thinkin' names," Tony murmured, leaning down to smooch Peter's forehead, "For boys _and_ girls. In case the weird two percent gets us."

Steve nodded with a hum. "We'll have time. We can look up names and meanings and everything soon. And then we'll get to work on the nursery when we have a surrogate picked and--"

He stopped before he got ahead of himself. "Everything will be sorted when we actually get things started."

Tony laughed and leaned against Steve, shaking his head.

"Thinking a little far there, sweetie," he teased, "Let's take it day by day, alright?"

Peter shifted and yawned, blinking his eyes sleepily as he woke up.

"Papa?" He slurred.

"Hey, munchkin." Steve said with a chuckle at Peter's way of speaking when he first wakes up. "Did ya get a little catnap?"

Peter nodded gently, nuzzling into Steve's thigh as he tried to wake up. "Uh-huh."

"Hey, cutie bear," Tony chuckled, stroking Peter's hair, "Getting hungry?"

Pete shook his head, slightly dozing off.

Steve chuckled, carefully scooping Peter up into his lap.

"I think he's still a little whooped from today. You wore him out, Daddy.".

He rubbed softly on Peter's back, humming softly. "How about I let you nap a little longer while I make dinner and you can wake up when it’s ready? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," Peter replied sleepily, almost falling asleep on Steve's chest.

"Best tuck him into his own bed, Steve," Tony murmured.

"Okay, Okay. Let's go, munchkin." Steve murmured, hefting Peter to his room. He started to tuck the boy into his bed, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"I'll come wake you up when dinner's done, okay? I'm making spaghetti." He hummed, kissing his forehead.

“Otay papa," Peter mumbled, turning over to go back to sleep.

Tony had gotten out of bed and was waiting for Steve in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Steve had an amused smile on his lips as he spotted the coffee, moving around the kitchen to get things started.

"Already breaking out the coffee? And it’s not even seven." He smirked, kissing Tony's cheek before getting out the pasta sauce.

"Shut up," Tony grumbled, sipping at his drink, "You know I have caffeine in my veins."

He gave Steve a pointed look before getting up to pour a second cup for himself, scooting up onto the counter. Steve rolled his eyes playfully as worked on dinner, humming a tune as he worked.

"By the way, I just remembered; our Christmas gift from Bucky is an unlimited babysitting pass." He grinned. "Any time we want or need some 'extensive alone time', we can just call him up and send the kids over. Isn't that nice?"

"I'm calling him right now," Tony interrupted, reaching for the phone before Steve smacked his hand. He grinned, bringing his legs up.

 "He's going to give us looks every time we call," he laughed, tipping his head back, "Clint's going to call me like 'bro, give his asshole a rest' and--"

Tony dissolved into giggles, hand on his stomach.

"Honestly, that does sound like something he'd do." Steve murmured, looking to Tony carefully.

"But we are not calling them today. I have dinner on and your son is exhausted. After we eat and he is back in bed, we can do a little something. Deal?"

"Mmm, maybe, I was kidding," Tony shrugged, "But if you wanna, we can." He put his hand on the back of his neck, glancing at the floor.

"Is it bad that we barter and stuff for when we want to have sex? Like-- I dunno, it feels weird to me."

"It’s called being a parent and trying to figure out when we _can_." Steve chuckled. "It’s a little weird, but it works out. Efficient, I suppose. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I....I dunno. Maybe. It just... kinda ruins it, makes it feel like we _have_ to rather than we _want_ to. I dunno, it's dumb, don't listen to me," Tony muttered, still staring at the floor, "I'm gonna go put on real pants, be right back."

He hopped off the counter and padded away, thoughts still swirling in his head.

"It’s not dumb. I get what you mean..." The blond whispered to himself since Tony had already left. He was right, it made it seem like it was something they had to do. Steve never meant it that way, but is that what it had evolved into? He didn't want that.

"I'm sorry. I never meant that like that, hon." Steve answered when Tony came back. "I don't ever want you to feel like you are forced or pressured to have sex with me at specific times."

Tony snorted at that, shaking his head. "I don't feel forced, _or_ pressured. Hell, you're gorgeous babe, I wish we could have sex every single hour of every single day. It's more of.... I dunno. It's kinda like when you get used to having this great thing all the time, and then when it gets rationed, it doesn't seem as great as it used to be? No, that's not right-- ah, more like-- it feels like sex, and not like making love. That make sense?"

Steve nodded softly. "Yeah." He murmured. "It basically feels like it’s more routine and not special and intimate like it usually is."

He turned to work on the meal again, winding up turning to Tony once more.

"Is... Is our spark gone?"

Tony blinked, feeling his heart settle in a pit in his chest . He took a step back, and shook his head.

"Steve," he whispered, voice cracking slightly, "Steve, you can't-- you can't _say_ stuff like that."

He put a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes to try and stop the onslaught of panic that crashed down on him, echoes of the video still playing in his head.

"I'll be upstairs, call me when dinner's ready," he muttered, escaping again.

"Tony, that's not--" Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned the stove off so he didn't cause something bad to happen, going after Tony up the stairs.

Tony immediately headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He crawled into the empty tub, curling up on himself.

"You're okay, you don't need it," he whispered to himself, ducking his head between his knees.

"Tony?" Steve called out softly so he didn't manage to wake Peter and headed to their bedroom. He saw the bathroom door closed, worried about what could be happening behind it.

"Tony? Honey?" Steve called knocking on the door gently. "Can I come in? Please?"

"I guess." Tony was fiddling with his razor in the tub, more of playing with it than actually doing anything with it; he refused to make eye contact with Steve, opting to stare at the silver in his hands.

Steve looked down to see the blade, wanting nothing more than to make it just disappear. But he knew better. He knelt down beside the tub, looking to Tony with apologetic eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, love." He said quietly. "I meant... Just the specialness behind it. It happens a lot with married couples. Especially with kids. It’s just a rut that happens in marriages. Doesn't mean it can't be brought back. We'd just need to shake things up a little. Make it special again instead of a routine."

He let that sit in the silence a moment before speaking again.

"I'm sorry. I always seem to manage to make things sound different than I mean for them to..."

Tony shrugged and let himself settle into his pit, sadly staring at his hands. He didn't reply, other than to lean over to nudge Steve's cheek, resting his head on his shoulder. Silently, he pricked tiny lines across his left wrist, shamefully relaxing into the sting.

Steve let out a deep sigh, nuzzling Tony back somberly.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to do something that would make you want to. I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said, voice cracking slightly and hand reaching to take Tony's that held the blade.

"You can't-- It's not your fault, bambi," Tony replied quietly, putting the blade on the tub's edge so he could lace his fingers with Steve, "I need it, sometimes. It helps."

He buried his face in Steve's neck, breathing him in deeply.

"I'm still sorry. For all I said. It stirred you up to come here, I know it. I upset you. And I'm sorry." Steve hummed, kissing Tony's cheek carefully and wrapping arms around him. "I love you and I didn't intend to get you upset." He soothed.

"It's okay," Tony mumbled, "It wasn't you, really. The video-- kinda set me off. It just pushed me over. It really wasn't your fault, lovie."

He leaned into Steve's embrace, letting his eyes drift shut. Steve petted at Tony's hair gently, trying to soothe and relax him as they sat in silence for a while.

"Think you'd be okay to come back down with me to finish dinner? Or do you still want a little while?" Steve asked quietly, lightly kissing Tony's temple.

"Can you-- ah, bandage me up?" Tony asked quietly, "My hands are too shaky--"

His lip trembled, but tears didn't fall.

"Of course, baby..." He whispered, kissing Tony quick before heading to get the bandages. He cleaned up the wounds carefully and wrapped the bandages around Tony's wrists.

"You need help getting up?" He asked softly.

Tony nodded, letting himself lean against Steve so he could get up. He grabbed the blade and cleaned it off, putting it back in its drawer once it was dry. With a sigh, Tony rifled through the cabinet for his medicine, dry swallowing a half of a pill before turning to Steve.

He was slouched, and slightly disheveled, but the tiny smile on his lips was a comfort.

Steve pulled Tony into a quick hug, wrapping an arm around his waist to help lead him back down to the kitchen.

"I'll get you a glass of juice to help pick you up, okay?" He said with a small smile, heading to the fridge.

Tony bobbed his head in acknowledgement, going to sit at the island and watch Steve.

"I love you," he blurted.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Steve hummed, handing him a glass of orange juice. He kissed Tony sweetly, reaching up and stroking his face gently before going to start dinner up again to finish.

Leaning into his touch, Tony whined softly when Steve pulled away, pouting into his juice. He sipped at it till it was gone, putting the glass in the dishwasher.

"M'gonna go check on Pete, okay?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

Steve nodded, placing a hand on top of Tony's around his waist and petting it softly.

"Okay. Might want to wake him up. Dinner's about done." He hummed, turning to kiss the corner of Tony's lips.

Tony hummed back, smooching Steve's cheek before heading upstairs. He grabbed one of Steve's hoodies first, to cover the bandages. Tiptoeing into Peter's room, Tony sat on the edge of the boy's bed, gently shaking him.

"Pete? Time to get up, sweetie," he murmured.

Peter stirred softly with a sleepy hum, eyes peeking open and looking up at Tony.

"...Daddy?" He murmured, slowly turning around on his bed to crawl up into Tony's lap.

"Hi baby," Tony hummed, drawing Peter up into his arms, "Sleepy?"

At the boy's nod, he petted his hair, giving his forehead a kiss.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Let's comb your hair and get your hands washed, okay?"

"'Kay, Daddy..." He hummed, looking up at Tony before wiggling carefully out of Tony's lap to head over and wash up. He stumbled a bit, still a little groggy, but got up okay.

Tony followed the boy and grabbed his brush, gently brushing out the knots in his hair while Pete washed his hands.

"Hungry, munchkin?" He asked, swooping Peter up once his hands were dry.

"Yeah! Yeah!" He said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and nuzzling the man's chest. "Papa said he was makin' s'ghetti. Did he make s'ghetti?"

"Yeah baby, he did," Tony laughed, carrying the child downstairs, "You wanna help me set the table?"

He put Peter down, handing him the lighter plates. Peter helped along, enthusiastically setting every bit he knew went on the table.

Steve turned around with a chuckle, seeing Peter zip around after being so tired before.

"Looks like that nap did wonders, huh bubba?" He grinned, picking the boy up for a smooch when the table was set.

"Yeah! M'not tired, not one bit," Peter giggled, smooching Steve's cheek.

"Alright you two, no PDA," Tony scolded, bringing in their plates from the kitchen.

"I'm allowed to smooch my boy. You had your chance all day today. I get a turn." Steve smirked playfully, setting the boy down at the table.

"You never got to tell me what all you did today either, Petey. Was it fun with Daddy?"

Peter nodded, picking up his fork.

"We did lots of 'speriments, an there was a _big_ 'splosion, buh that was Daddy's fault--"

"What happened to _not_ telling your father about that?" Tony squeaked, "Peter! Traitor."

Pete just shrugged innocently, spooning spaghetti into his mouth.

"A big explosion, huh?" Steve said carefully, still looking at Peter as he started to eat.

"What exactly was it that exploded, Peter? No one got hurt, did they?".

"Daddy gots burned, an’ a helper wuz 'ospit'lized," Peter explained, ignoring Tony's motions to stop talking, "Daddy wouldn' even go t'the _doct'r_ , an’ it looks weally bad."

He ate more of his food, shrugging.

"I'm otay, I wuz prote'ted behind gwass," Peter continued.

Steve then quickly looked over at Tony carefully when he heard that.

"You got _burned_?!" He said, appalled, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Peter, baby, but Tony, you got burned and didn't have it at least _treated_?!"

"I'm fine, Jesus," Tony muttered, "It wasn't that bad, and the other guy got hit in the _face_ , Steve--"

"Daddy got hit in deh chest," Peter piped up, simultaneously enjoying Steve's bewilderment and Tony's annoyance.

"Thank you, Peter, for telling me." Steve said carefully, turning to Tony again. "After dinner. You are showing me and I am treating you the best I can."

"Steeeeve," Tony complained, "I'm fine--"

"No y'not," Peter answered stubbornly, pushing his finished plate away.

"Shush," Tony shot back.

"I am still checking you over, love. Burns can be very serious." Steve insisted, finishing up his plate. "I would've found out eventually. You can wear a shirt forever, Tony."

"I can too wear a shirt forever," He shot back to Steve, mouth full of food, "In fact--"

"Gwoss," Peter frowned, hopping off his chair, "M'gonna go play so you two can yell lots."

"Make sure to clean your face, Peter. Go have fun with your toys." Steve hummed. "But we aren't going to yell. I promise." He hummed, turning back to Tony. "And no you can't wear a shirt forever. You would smell to high heaven and be soaking wet because you will definitely need a shower."

Tony sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously I lock the door so you never see me take off my shirt," he replied, watching Peter skip out of the room, "I'm fine, worry wart. No need to nurse me."

"I know how you are, and there is a 97% chance I need to fix you up a bit." Steve insisted, cleaning up the dishes and leftovers.

"Now, let’s go to the bathroom so I can see your burn, Tony."

Tony sighed, but reluctantly went up to their bathroom. He waited for Steve to close the door before removing his shirt, wincing at his husband's gasp of horror. White, black, and red scars laced over his chest, some places slightly bubbled up from the burn. Tony sighed down at it and started to pick at a scab, feeling a little shame.

"See? Not bad," he tried.

"Oh my God, Tony..." Steve whispered out, quickly going to get the burn ointment. "That is terrible. You should've gotten it checked out."

He carefully started to apply the ointment across Tony's chest, shaking his head softly. "This is going to be so scarred no matter what gets done, but we are still going to help what we can."

"I'm fine," Tony replied, involuntarily wincing away from Steve's touch.

He laughed sheepishly, sighing as he sat on the tub so Steve could work on the burns. After he applied the ointment, Steve wrapped bandages around Tony's chest, helping the other slip his shirt back on.

"We'll do this again in the morning and again that night. Let it heal." Steve murmured, petting gently at Tony's face. "What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed with a fond smile, sooner turning relieved as he nuzzled into Tony's neck.

"Kiss me?" Tony asked hopefully, grinning dopily when his request was granted.

"I didn't want you t'worry, you worry enough about me," he murmured against Steve's lips.

"Of course I worry about you. Peter, too. You guys are all I got." Steve whispered softly, kissing Tony's lips again gently. "I love you and I don't want you to hurt any more than you already do. Just want to help all I can."

Tony nuzzled into Steve's neck, letting himself rest there for a moment. Which, inevitably, turned out to be a horrible idea. He let himself slip, for only a second, and he felt everything crash on him at once: his responsibilities, his failures, his past, his own stupid, _stupid_ coping methods, Howard--

"Steve?" He mumbled quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

Steve stroked Tony's hair softly, nodding gently against him.

"'Course you can, baby. You always can."

"Well, it’s more of a statement than a question I guess but--"

Tony faltered, gritting his teeth.

"I think I want to die," he admitted hoarsely, tears prickling his eyes, "I can't-- fuck, Steve, it feels like I'm failing you and Peter and Pepper and everyone every single fucking _day_ and I can't--"

"...n-no. No, no, no--don't say that, Tony please--" Steve said, voice faltering on him a bit.

"You are _not_ failing us. Never, ever, _ever_ have and never would, baby. Please don't-- If--If I lost you, I--I couldn't-- I don't even want to think about it."

He pulled Tony in a tight hug, not too tight to hurt his burn.

"Peter needs you. I need you and want you, so many people need you here and want you here Tony. Please--".

Tony couldn't bring himself to pull up his arms around Steve, only letting himself cry into his shoulder.

"You can do it, Steve, Buck can help you, and you'll have the company for finances," he rasped, "Pepper can help you find someone--"

"BUT I DON'T WANT SOMEONE ELSE!" Steve nearly wailed, tears trailing down his face. "I don't care about finances or the business or whatever the fuck else. I want _you_! And Peter. I want our family."

He pulled in a shaking breath before speaking again.

"You're my soulmate and I'm yours. When you hurt, I hurt. If you died-- Fuck, every day you'd be gone, I'd feel like dying. You're all I ever wanted, my husband, my everything. I can't lose you and you can't lose me."

Tony wrung his hands and bowed his head, fingering his wedding ring. He opened his mouth to continue when tiny sobs were heard, not from him or Steve.

"..... Peter?" He called softly.

The sobbing stopped, followed by a sniffle and the gentle creak of the door. The boy came into the room in his favorite teddy bear onesie, clutching a dolly to his chest.

"Please don't go, Daddy," he whispered, tear tracks evident on his chubby face, "If I'm noh goin' nowhere, you's can't eider."

Tony blinked and chuckled softly, reaching up to rub the tears off his face.

"You have people here who love you and care so much for Tony. None of us could bear to lose you. And you can't tell me you wouldn't regret it every second if you left." Steve answered, swallowing heavy and wiping the wetness from his eyes before ushering Peter over to them.

"Is your life with us that bad that it can't even help make you happy enough to want to keep it?" Steve said at a whisper, trying to keep the hurt from his voice to stay strong in front of Peter.

"No, no, life's not bad, I've-- I've never had a better family, but Steve, I have a photographic memory," Tony replied in a cracked voice, gently scooping up Peter and cuddling him close, hoping to soothe his anxiety, "I can tell every time-- every single thing that happened to me since I was five years old. I can tell you in _great_ detail, and-- and it's getting too much. I'm moving too fast, and I need to slow down."

He buried his face in Peter's bear hoodie, hugging the boy to his chest.

"I know you've been through so many bad things and can remember them, and I wish I could take it all away." Steve pleaded, holding both Peter and Tony close. "But maybe when those memories try to resurface, you could think of the good memories you have with us? That's what is happening now. What happened then can't be changed, no matter what. And ending everything is definitely gonna make it worse for you, baby. You'd regret so much and never have peace that way."

Tony went quiet again, eyes closing as he thought. "I'm gonna call around tomorrow," he eventually said, "And find a therapist. Take a couple months off, and see if I can get it together. I'll make this work for you, Steve. I'm going to try."

"Make it work for _you_ , Tony. Any way you can find to make you feel at least a little better, alive, and well. Then everything can be better. Once you can have yourself feel better, everything will work out." Steve murmured, kissing at Tony's face tenderly then at the top of Peter's head.

Sniffling, Tony nodded, busting into tears when Peter leaned up and smooched his cheek. "I love you both, so much," he whispered.

"And we love you too, Daddy. Very, very, very, very much." Peter said, cuddling against him sweetly.

"I couldn't have said that better myself, munchkin." Steve hummed, holding both his boys close again. "Words truly can't describe how much, honestly."

Tony smooched Peter's forehead, letting his lips rest against his skin, and for a moment, he knew everything was going to be okay, one way or another.

"I'd say it’s about time we all got ready for bed." Steve offered up softly, trying to ease the subject away for now. "Certainly I'm not the only one a little exhausted, right?"

Peter nodded, already half asleep in Tony's arms. Tony stood, gently carrying Peter over to the bed before laying him down, pulling the covers up to his chin. He grabbed his pajamas and quickly changed, sliding under the warm blankets to curl up to the little bear.

Steve headed towards the bed, getting in this time to curl up around Tony instead of Peter. He wrapped arms around his husband's waist, leaving light, tender kisses along the back of his neck. He whispered small praises he felt about Tony each and every day, continuing until he managed to drift to sleep.

“Daddy?"

Tony opened an eye, looking down at his little bear.

"Please don't leave Papa," Peter whispered, "I don' think his lil heart could take it."

"I don't think so either, baby. I'm not going anywhere," Tony replied, somehow managing to close his eyes and fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psych talk and a child's innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: reference to previous self-harm, talks of divorce

The blond's sleep was a bit fitful during the night, various nightmares trying to rack his brain throughout. He managed to make it through without incident, waking up slowly with Tony still in his arms and Peter still in his.

Steve sighed, relaxing against Tony's body and trying to keep small movement so he didn't wake the others.

Peter yawned quietly, pushing his hoodie back from his eyes as he woke up. He sat up, clambering over Tony to seat himself between his daddies. "Breakf’st," He demanded, "An’ cuddles."

Steve chuckled lightly when he heard the grumble from Tony as Peter crawled over him. The blond kissed the boy's face and ruffled his hair.

"Sounds like a good plan, little man." He hummed. "Let’s wait for Daddy to wake up first, huh?"

“M'up," Tony groused, "Peter, kid, your butt's in my face, and I _really_ don't appreciate it." Peter just grinned and wiggled his backside, squealing when Tony sat up and started to tickle him. "That's what you get, you little monster!" he laughed.

"Noooo-ho-ho! Papa! Help!!!!" The boy squealed and giggled, trying to wiggle away.

"Peter, you know the tickle monster is my weakness. I just can't fight him off by myself." Steve said over-dramatically, falling over on the bed.

Tony grinned and held the boy down until his face turned red from laughter. He leaned down to smooch the boy's nose before pulling back, watching Pete gulp down air while he giggled. Steve watched with a smile when things calmed down, using that to drive away the last of his nightmares.

"So, Peter requested that we have breakfast and then cuddles." He hummed, petting the boy's hair and looking to Tony. "What do you think about that, Daddy?"

"I think--" He hefted Peter up to his chest, putting his hands under his backside to steady him. "--that it's an excellent idea."

Peter giggled again, leaving wet kisses over Tony's face until he sat up again, smiling over at Steve.

Steve grinned back at the boy, smooching his face. "Then that's what we'll go to do. Because I like that idea very much."

He smiled over at Tony softly, leaning in to kiss Tony's lips sweetly.

"Good morning."

"I love you," Tony mumbled against Steve's lips.

He pulled back, albeit shyly, bottom lip between his teeth.

"Dunno how you do that, but y'make me feel like you were just handing me my mail all those years ago," he mumbled.

Steve smiled at that warmly, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek gently.

"I love you, too. And you always make me feel like when we first met. Glad I could share the feeling." He whispered, kissing his cheek.

Tony giggled softly, nuzzling at Steve's cheek.

"Daddieeeees," Peter complained, "M'hungry!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Breakfast first, cuddles later." Steve snorted, smooching the boy's forehead as he stood up. "We'll have a big breakfast. French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, the works. To feed Mr. Hungry here." He chuckled.

Peter cheered, bear ears flopping on his hood. Tony laughed, going to scoot off the bed with the bear in his arms.

"You're so cute, baby," He hummed, poking Peter's button nose.

Peter scrunched up his face a little when Tony poked his nose, making him look cuter.

"I'm like you, Daddy! Papa always says you'se cute, too!" He exclaimed with a giggle.

"Oh god, has Papa been tattling on me?" Tony teased, hefting Peter up, "That's supposed to be a secret, bambi."

Peter giggled again, shrugging.

"Well at least he tells the truth like we tell him to." Steve smiled as they headed downstairs. "I tell Peter how cute he and you are all of the time. Don't I, bubba?"

"Yeahuh! Aaallll the time." The boy said exaggeratedly.

"Oh my god," Tony rolled his eyes, putting Peter on the floor, "Go wash up, baby bear. Papa bear and I will get breakfast started, okay?"

"Otay," Pete nodded, zooming off.

Steve eyed Peter carefully as the boy ran, making sure he didn't fall before turning to Tony. He padded over to him carefully, making their lips only inches apart.

"Hey there." Steve smiled, looking to Tony softly.

"Hey handsome," Tony hummed, bumping their noses together, "Sorry for last night, I really-- I don't know what it was."

He pouted, nuzzling at Steve's cheek.

"It just had me worried," Steve said carefully, kissing Tony's cheek in return. "I can't even bear the thought of losing you. Not until we're old and gray with grandbabies and everything." He insisted, hugging Tony sweetly. "And I wouldn't want to leave you, either."

"You are the biggest dork, _why_ did I marry you," Tony teased softly, placing light kisses over Steve's neck, "Hmmm, mighta been for the fun we had _before_ we got hitched, but y'know. It's been a looong time since we've done _any_ of that...."

He scraped his teeth over Steve's collar, pushing him back toward the counter.

"This is true. Long while. Real long while." Steve hummed, tilting his head a bit. "Right now isn't a good time for any of it, sadly." He whined faintly. "Maybe this afternoon, we could see if Peter wants to visit his uncles and aunt?"

"But _Steeeve_ ," Tony whined, sucking a hickey onto Steve's neck, "Babe..."

He whined softly, pushing his hips up.

" _Tooony_ ," Steve mewled back. "Peter is wanting breakfast first and he's-- heading around the corner." He squeaked, face growing red.

"Shhh," Tony hummed, keeping himself firmly pressed to Steve's front, "Kid doesn't know better, and it’s not like I'm gonna suck you off in the kitchen."

Peter padded into the kitchen, still in his onesie, a yawn stretching him out. He grabbed one of his kiddie yogurts from the fridge and a spoon, completely ignoring the adults as he went to watch cartoons.

Steve swallowed hard, watching Peter move on without so much as a word.

"So, um..." The blond started, looking to Tony again. "How do you plan to orchestrate this?"

"Go upstairs. Lemme take care of the kid," Tony murmured, "Art room, grab the gag from the bottom left drawer of the desk, lube if you're feeling lucky, and I want all your clothes _off_. Got that, soldier?"

"Sir, yes sir." Steve breathed, slipping away from under Tony and shuffling a bit as he headed upstairs to do each instruction.

Tony chuckled and swept off to the living room, grabbing a bowl of cheerios on the way.

"Hey kiddo, Papa and I are gonna spend some time together in the art room, okay?" Tony hummed, plopping a kiss on Peter's head, "We're working on a big surprise, okay?"

Peter nodded and shoved cheerios in his mouth, eyes glued to Hannah Montana. With that, Tony trooped up to the art room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Jay? Send me a text if something goes on," Tony said to the ceiling, placing his phone on the table, "Although, no work interruptions. Good? Great."

Looking over at Steve, Tony raked his eyes over his husband’s body, flicking his hand to have JARVIS lower the blinds.

"Come here," he voiced, "Hands and knees, soldier. And bring me the gag."

A blush ran down Steve's face and neck, all the way down to his chest as he grabbed the gag and crawled slowly over to Tony. He sat down on his knees looking up his husband and handing the gag over.

"Good boy," Tony mumbled, crouching down in front of Steve.

He placed the ball in Steve's mouth, being careful to not pull his hair while he tied it around his head.

"You look so pretty like this," Tony hummed, tilting up Steve's jaw to get a good look at him, "All dolled up for me. _Jus_ t for me."

Steve gave a hum in response, looking up at Tony carefully as he tried to get used to having the gag in his mouth. He had never used it before now. He rubbed his face against Tony's hand gently in appreciation for the compliment.

"Your jaw's gonna ache a little once we're done, but since it’s a basic gag, it shouldn't be too bad, okay?" Tony murmured, petting Steve's hair, "If you want out-- ah, tap my wrist three times. Since you can't talk."

Steve nodded silently, nudging contently at Tony's hand from being petted. He wasn't sure how much he would like this, but it was something new to try and he would try it.

"Gorgeous," Tony murmured, "Okay, love, lie down for me--there you go."

He took his time to strip himself down to his briefs, spreading Steve's legs before kneeling between them.

"We need a night where I can do this to you under the stars," Tony hummed, bending down to kiss the moles and scars and marks on Steve's chest, "Just...explore. Taste. Nothing too off the end, but like... As if it was our first time again."

He reached up to pet Steve's cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"Would you like that?"

Steve nodded happily, leaning with the touches Tony left on his skin. He loved the idea. Absolutely loved it. Sounded perfect. Maybe on their anniversary. It would be summer then and warm. It'd be perfect.

The blond reached up to run his fingers through Tony's hair appreciatively, moving his hips up slightly.

"Ah, ah. I'm taking my time," Tony murmured, smooching the edge of the gag, "Lemme enjoy this."

Slowly, he ran his hands down Steve's chest, pausing to play at his nipples.

"We never did get you those nipple piercings," Tony commented carefully, "You'd look really pretty with a silver ball in your nipple."

 He flicked one for effect, smiling at Steve's groan.

 "You like that baby? Like when I play with your tits?" Tony teased.

 The man let out another groan in reply, letting out a soft whine as Tony teased and ran his thumbs over his nipples, driving him mad. Steve's hands ran along Tony's sides slowly, taking in each inch he could with touch.

 With a laugh, Tony took Steve's hands and gently kissed each knuckle, then moving to his palms and wrists, the crook of his arms and to his neck, whispering praises over his porcelain skin.

 "You're so gorgeous, Steve. So beautiful," He murmured, dancing his fingertips down Steve's chest again, "I could just sit here and enjoy you. I don't need to do anything sexual-- God, I'm turning into a sap."

 Steve let out a noise meant as a chuckle at Tony's last statement, laying back and enjoying all the touches and praises. He hugged Tony slightly in their position in thanks, running his hands down the man's back slowly and softly.

 "Do you mind if we--like, we'll get there, but I wanna enjoy you," Tony murmured, leaning down.

 He pressed light kisses all over Steve's chest, moving slowly towards his navel. Tony nosed at the dark gold hairs below it, kissing toward his inner thighs.

 Steve's eyes fluttered shut as Tony kissed along his skin. He hummed contently with the presses of lips, feeling loved and cherished. He mewled slightly as Tony moved further down along his body, trying to keep as still as he can.

 "Eager?" Tony teased, turning his cheek to nudge Steve's cock, "Poor thing, having to suffer through being loved on."

 He kissed the head of his cock before licking a stripe on the vein underneath, easily taking him into his mouth. The blond groaned behind the gag, legs twitching upwards a bit as Tony worked. He snaked his hands up into Tony's hair, stroking it gently in praise.

 "So good, babe," Tony hummed, pulling off with a 'pop', "Y'so good for me..."

 He took Steve all the way in, humming gently. Steve moaned softly as Tony's warm mouth enveloped him, fingers tightening in dark hair as he tries not to buck upwards into the heat. Tony gently sucked him off, pulling off again with a deep pant. The blond mewled and panted the best he was able behind the gag. His body relaxed against the cool of the floor, eyes half-lidded as he looked back down at Tony.

 "You good, babe?" Tony hummed, flicking his tongue out at Steve's slit as he pulled off, "I love you, y'know. Love your taste."

 He leaned up, languidly pressing his mouth against Steve's, nibbling on his bottom lip. Steve gave a small whine at that, wanting, wanting so badly to capture those lips. Capture the taste. He ran his hands along Tony's back, giving a soft nod up at him.

 "I've had enough of this," Tony grunted, reaching around Steve's head to unbuckle the gag. He tossed it aside, greedily capturing Steve's mouth. "Better," he mumbled.

 "Better. Much better." Steve breathed, moving his jaw carefully before kissing Tony back deeply. "I like being able to kiss you back, love."

 "I like hearing you moan," Tony purred, nipping at Steve's jaw, "S'okay if I ride you, baby?"

 Steve groaned softly at the idea. "It is far more than okay, baby. I am _so_ okay with that." He hummed excitedly, kissing back, and resting his hands along Tony's hips.

 Tony grinned and reached back for his pants, pulling a lube packet out of the back pocket. He ripped it open with his teeth, smoothly slicking Steve up before prepping himself, taking his time. With a sigh, he slid down onto Steve, rolling his hips.

Steve keened slightly as Tony slid down on top of him, hands gripping just a little more on his hips. He moaned softly at the roll of hips, rolling his back when he felt ready to continue.

 "You feel so good, Tony." Steve praised. "And you're so good to me. Y'take such good care of me. So sweet."

 Tony couldn't reply, too busy controlling his whines. He rocked his hips slowly before starting to move, hands on Steve's chest as he bounced up and down.

"Fuck, Steve," he moaned, "God, y'feel s-so good--"

"A-ah, yesss baby. So gooood!" Steve moaned, trying not to be too loud and alert Peter. He grasped onto Tony's thighs and the man bounced, nails digging in slightly.

"Love y'baby," Tony whimpered softly, throwing his head back.

He barely lasted a few minutes, having to bite his lip to keep from crying out as he came. Steve tilted his head back as he gasped, feeling Tony come undone around him. He let out a quietened moan when he finally came, hands digging gently into skin.

"Love you. Love you, too. So much, baby, so much." He panted, lax smile on his lips.

Tony helped Steve ride it out, barely able to keep himself up as he pulled off, wheezing.

"Wearin' me out in m'old age," Tony laughed weakly, lacing his fingers with Steve's.

"Don't you even talk to me about being old, mister." Steve chuckled in a huff, giving Tony's hand a squeeze. He leaned up to kiss Tony softly, nuzzling his cheek. "You are far from old, babe."

"We both are, and we need to get clean because I hear my damn phone buzzing," Tony groused, stealing a dirty kiss before getting up on wobbly legs, checking his messages.

"Pete fell asleep on the couch," He laughed, "So we should probably put him to bed.... Or something."

"He's asleep again? How tired was he?" Steve chuckled softly, still laying stretched out on the floor and not wanting to move yet.

"It would be good to put him there. Or cover him up at least so he's not cold." He hummed.

"He's a kid, he's always tired," Tony laughed, pulling his boxers on, "I'm gonna go cover the shrimp, then shower."

He paused. "And you're gonna join me."

Steve leaned up with a grin, nodding as he stood up.

"I was certainly hoping I would be able to join you." He hummed, walking over to Tony and smacking his backside. "Meet you there."

Tony yelped and rubbed his already sore ass, trooping down to the living room. He smooched Peter's forehead, gently tucking a blanket around the sleeping child before trudging back upstairs to his bathroom, more than happy to see Steve already in the steaming water. He stripped of his boxers again, sighing happily as he stepped into the warm spray.

Steve walked close to Tony under the spray, wrapping arms around his waist and scrubbed gently to clean him up.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he purred, nipping Tony's earlobe.

"Hi bambi," Tony hummed, reaching over Steve to pour shampoo into his hand, going to lather Steve's hair, "Feelin' okay?"

"Hmm, very okay. You?" He asked with a content hum. "Other than being a little sore, that is." He chuckled, nuzzling his husband's neck as he scrubbed carefully at Tony's scar.

"Just sore. Feeling slightly better," Tony hummed, making Steve move back so he could wash out the lather, "I've got an appointment today. You're welcome to come with me if you want, Pep's agreed to watch baby bear."

"I might just take you up on that. I'll probably have my father/son day with Peter tomorrow then." Steve hummed softly as he washed himself off. "Then I can spend the day with you today and I'll have time with both my favorite boys."

Tony nodded and pressed himself into Steve's chest, taking a moment in breathe in the familiar Irish soap and cinnamon; he sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Steve.

"Love you," he mumbled.

Steve hummed into the contact and the closeness, wrapping his arms back around Tony with a happy hum. He kissed the top of his husband's head tenderly with a smile.

"I love you too, hon." He murmured back. "Now, let’s get dried off, hm?"

Tony nodded again, smooching Steve's chest before carefully stepping out of the shower, handing Steve a towel and wrapping one around his own waist.

"So, what sort of appointment do you have today?" Steve asked curiously, drying his hair before wrapping his towel. "Usually you only can go by yourself, so I was just wondering."

"Psych. First therapy appointment," Tony clarified, "Pep got me in....earlier than I expected. She nearly kicked my ass when I asked her to find a guy."

He shrugged, toweling his hair off before sauntering into the bedroom to grab decent clothing.

"Oh. Well, that’s good she found somebody so fast." Steve blinked, a bit surprised and curious on when Tony had asked Pepper since last night. "Hopefully you'll feel like it helps you a bit." He said quietly. "Thank you for asking me to come along with you."

"I don't want do this alone anymore," Tony smiled weakly, reaching out to squeeze Steve's hand, "And I can see that look in your eyes. I made my AI too smart, and he kinda sent Pep a transcript of our conversation, and advised I call her right away."

He shrugged again.

"I can tell why Pepper would've been mad." Steve said with a weak chuckle, moving Tony's hand to his cheek and nuzzling it gently.

"But you don't have to do this alone. Never will have to. I'll be there for you, always. I made that promise, remember?" Steve smiled softly, kissing Tony's knuckles lightly.

Tony fiddled with Steve's wedding band with his thumb, leaning up to smooch his nose.

"C'mon, let's get ready for the biggest crying fest of our lives," he sighed, "Hopefully, the last one on a road to getting better. Right?"

Steve scrunched his face at the nose kiss, but nodded nonetheless.

"Right. Nowhere to go but up. As long as you do it all to feel better, that’s all I could want for you." He hummed gently, giving one last kiss before going to get dressed.

"We'll have to tell Peter we have to go take care of some business before we leave so he doesn't freak out when it’s just Pepper here."

Tony nodded as he pulled on a hoodie and his shoes, lacing his fingers with Steve's once the blond was dressed. They trooped downstairs, Tony only letting go to gently shake Peter awake.

"Baby bear? You up?"

Peter hummed awake, giving a big yawn and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Am now..." He murmured. "You and Papa finish your project?" The boy asked curiously.

Tony hid a smirk, hearing Steve give his full body laugh somewhere in the background.

"Almost, Papa and I have to run out and get some supplies," he told the boy, tucking his bangs back, "Aunt Pepper's gonna come and babysit you for a little bit. That okay?"

"Uh-huh." Peter nodded softly, leaning in Tony's touch. "When you come back, we all gonna have cuddles, right?" He asked innocently, bright brown eyes looking up at his daddy.

"Of course, baby, I didn't forget about your cuddles," Tony murmured, leaning down to kiss the boy's temple.

He drew the boy up into his arms, dancing him around the room until a familiar female voice drifted in from the hallway; Peter scrambled out of Tony's arms, squealing as he latched himself onto Pepper's pantsuit.

"Auntie Pep!" He yelled, bouncing on his booties.

"Hey there, Petey Pie!" Pepper giggle, hefting the boy and pressing a lipstick-marked kiss on his cheek. "How you doing cutie? Ready for Christmas soon?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Peter wiggled excitedly. "I lub when Santa comes 'n leaves presents! And I've been pretty good this year." He said matter-of-factly.

"He isn't lying." Steve chuckled gently. "Other than a couple of times, he's been well behaved."

"Not even a couple times!" Peter insisted with a grin. “‘m always good, Papa.".

"Mhm, squirt here's never getting paint ever again, but other than that," Tony drawled, "He's been good."

Peter grumbled at that, leaning against Pepper with a tiny pout on his lips.

Pepper laughed softly at the expression, smooching Peter's face. "Hey, one out of a year isn't bad at all, Peter. Good job." She praised, causing the boy to grin.

"Thanks for coming to watch him on such short notice, Pepper." Steve said softly, giving her a smile.

"It's not a problem at all. I'm glad to help out all I can." Pepper explained fondly. "I'll always come help out if you need me fast unless I am out of state or country."

"Yeah, thanks, Pep," Tony murmured leaning in to kiss her cheek, "You're the best."

She squeezed his hand, giving him a fond smile.

"Get better," she whispered back.

Tony nodded, turning to Steve with a weak smile. "Ready?"

"Ready." Steve answered back, taking Tony's hand in his. "We'll be back, Peter. Be good until then." He said, giving the boy a smooch as they headed into the garage to the car.

"I'll drive," Tony said automatically, grabbing the keys off the hook.

He slipped into the driver's seat, waiting for Steve to get settled before backing down the driveway to head the psychiatrist's office. Reaching over, Tony took Steve's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Steve looked over to Tony gently, giving Tony's hand a squeeze to try and calm his husband's nerves. He could feel them through his touch.

"It'll go okay. They'll be able to help out, I'm sure." Steve assured. "And I be with you all of the way, love."

"It's going to be a lot of talking and stuff, you know that, right? He's gonna ask why I'm there, and I'll-- I'm going to explain everything, and I'm probably going to cry," Tony replied quietly, "He'll ask you questions, and ask me questions--" He took a deep breath, squeezing Steve's hand again.

"And it’s okay if you cry, baby." Steve soothed, lifting their hands to kiss at Tony's knuckles. "No one will judge you for it and I'll be right with you to try and make you feel better after, okay? We'll answer his questions and we'll get through it."

"Right," Tony mumbled, palming the steering wheel as he turned into office complex.

He parked, shutting off the car but not moving, just staring off at the empty street in front of him.

"The guy we're seeing-- he's a psychologist and a psychiatrist,” he replied, "Pep really knows this guy, says he knows his stuff. Let's... Let's go before I wimp out."

"Y’know, whoever picks soulmates deserves a raise," Tony laughed softly, lacing their hands together, "I'm still in shock over you."

Walking into the lobby, Tony didn't let go of Steve's hand as he walked up to reception, only taking a seat once the receptionist ushered him away.

Steve leaned in and kissed Tony's cheek comfortingly. "It'll go fine, Tony. Especially if Pepper says he knows his stuff." He hummed, stepping out of the car and opening the door on Tony's side. Steve offered a hand for Tony to take, offering a gentle look.

The blond rested his head against Tony's as they sat and waited, ignoring the looks the receptionist was giving them. They had their share of looks from people like that through the years, and he has learned it best to ignore them.

When they were called to go in, Steve gave Tony's hand a reassuring squeeze as they stood, walking in to meet Dr. Rhodes.

"So _you're_ Rhodey," Tony breathed, shaking the man's hand, "Pep's over the moon about you."

With a laugh, Rhodey waved his hand toward to couch, waiting for them to sit before reclining in his chair.

"Virginia talks about me then? I'm not surprised, she talks about you a lot," He replied evenly.

Tony shifted uncomfortably at that, suddenly finding unfathomable interest in the rug.

"Hopefully, it’s all good things." Steve answered for Tony, sitting next to him on the couch. "Ms. Potts recommended you highly. And we trust her judgement highly." He smiled lightly.

"She's a good woman," Rhodey agreed, crossing his leg over the other.

Tony glanced up at the man, shifting minutely closer to Steve.

"So how do we start?" He asked.

"Well, first we start out with why you feel you have come here for help." Rhodes explained, setting a clipboard in his lap with a pen to take notes. "And after that, we start from the beginning. I may ask you some questions eventually as well, Steve. Just so you won't be caught off guard."

"Well that's...great," Tony muttered, leaning more into Steve's side, "I'm here because--"

He paused, then nodded.

"I suffer from what you'll most likely diagnose as depression, PTSD, or something," Tony continued, "You've probably seen the tape from the 1999 scandal. That tape is very much real, and much worse things went on in the home."

He took a breath, feeling slightly exhausted from even _that_ confession.

"Well, that would definitely cause some deep seated problems." Rhodey hummed, writing on his notes. "I know you probably won't like talking about it, but I need to know when this all began." He said carefully.

"Five years, three months," Tony answered, "That's how old I was when the emotional abuse started. Or at least, when I really remember it. Howard-- he never made me feel wanted or loved, but rather like a necessary addition that needed to fend for itself. Once my stubbornness kicked in, the physical abuse started--"

Tony continued with the story, proud that he managed to get through it without crying, or choking up.

"--And now, I guess, all those deep-seated issues are coming back to haunt me," he finished.

Rhodey listened intently as Tony spoke, writing down notes frequently as he did.

"This is definitely a common thing with victims of domestic abuse. The fact that your mind doesn't block it all out subconsciously though could be due to the fact that it occurred for such a long period." He explained. "The fact you managed to trust enough to be married after all that is a huge step and definitely helps a bit, but there is still the other half to be dealt with. And it definitely won't be instantaneous to help get over. That'll take baby steps."

Tony nodded, curling into Steve more; he felt raw, exposed: he didn't like it.

"Now what?" He mumbled.

"Now," Rhodes continued "now we work on helping you see and accept that you can overcome this terrible event of your past. That yeah, back then, that situation had left you broken. But that doesn't mean you can't mend and be stronger from mending."

He wrote down a bit more in his notes before continuing. "And it’s also absolutely fine to ask out for help. This is not something even the strongest willed people can do alone. And from what Virginia has told me, you have a good group of people to turn to. They can help give you that assurance also."

"I know, and I've gotten better at asking people for help," Tony replied quietly, "But I grew up being... Quite brainwashed into the idea of not asking for help. So I've learned to cope. On my own."

"That's why we are going to try and pull you away from that mentality. That's the only way we are going to be able to help."

Rhodey then turned to Steve. "This is where you and all the others are going to come into play. You all have to continually give him that assurance of 'you do not have to do this by yourself. We are here to help you.' And if you already are doing that, then you keep it up until Tony feels it has finally clicked."

Steve nodded, keeping Tony close to him soothingly. "I'll be absolutely sure to do that. I will." He assured.

"But--" Tony shifted uncomfortably, shrugging.

"They've been doing that since I was eleven, and I still don't believe it," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rhodey nodded thoughtfully, leaning forward a bit.

"All right then. That's the first thing we need to ask about then." He stated. "What is it that it will take, in your opinion, for you to believe it? And more importantly, why would you choose to still believe what the man who did all of those horrible things to you told you? You have been away from him and had help from your friends for so long, I'd start believing I have that help. So we will help you get there, man. Okay?"

"I... I dunno," Tony shrugged, "I've tried everything, but my need for Howard's approval-- it's too set deep in me. I feel inadequate, and now that he's gone.... I can't ever hope to hear him say he's proud of me. And no matter how much support I have, I--I don't think it compares to that childlike desire."

Tony bit his lip, casting a shameful gaze downward.

"Loads of people long for approval, and like in your case not everyone gets it from who they think they need it from. But that may not be who they really need approval from." Rhodey stated. "He belittled you so much, Tony. So much that it'd make you doubt your worth. But you have to realize that you are worth so much more than that. The person whose approval you need is yourself. Forget what you think you needed from Howard. He was not a father to you regardless of biologically being so. He isn't worth regretting not having approval from."

Tony could only shrug in quiet agreement, leaning more onto Steve.

"Anything else to talk about Doc? Final diagnosis?" He laughed weakly.

Rhodey gave a small sigh and leaned back in his chair to write things down once more.

"After the holidays, I would like you to come back. In the time between now and then I want you to make two lists; one is positive things you believe or say about yourself, the other is positive things others believe and say about you." He explained carefully. "Bring these with you at the next appointment and we are going to compare them, okay?"

"Alright." Tony nodded, only standing after Rhodey stood.

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it," he said quietly, shaking the man's hand before pulling out his checkbook.

He wrote out the check and gave it to Rhodey, not surprised that man reminded him to call Pepper before sending him on his way. Tony held Steve's hand on their way to the car, giving him the keys.

"You drive," he said softly, pecking him on the lips.

"Okay." Steve agreed, kissing Tony back before they got in the car.

It was quiet in the vehicle the first few minutes on the way home before Steve finally spoke.

"I think he made some decent points." He murmured softly, glancing over at Tony for a split moment.

"He did make good points, it just sucks that half my brain is telling me not to believe him," Tony huffed, picking up Steve's hand, "I'll get there. One day."

He smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes.

Steve squeezed Tony's hand gently to try and transmit some comfort to him. "We'll help you get there. You'll see for yourself how great you really are eventually, sweetheart."

Tony didn't reply, opting to pick up Steve's hand to kiss his knuckles, taking comfort in his warm hand.

"We should try to get away, in a few months," He murmured, "Go to a cabin in the recluse. Just you and me."

"That sounds like fun. Just you and me for a few days. Do whatever we feel like." Steve hummed softly. "And it'd give me the perfect excuse to just pamper you all I want." He grinned as they pulled into the garage.

"Mmm, like a second honeymoon," Tony murmured, smooching Steve's cheek before climbing out of the car, "We can go stargazing. Go skinny dipping in the lake, yeah?"

He grinned, a devious smile lighting up his face.

Steve gave a warm chuckle at that, grinning playfully back. "That is a _definite_ yes. And hopefully we will be doing much more--?" He purred in question, kissing Tony teasingly before they headed into the house.

"Depends if y'good," Tony whispered under his breath, whipping around in time to catch the little blur that flew up at him.

"Daddy!" Peter yelled, clutching his tiny arms around Tony's neck, "Y'ome!"

"Yeah baby, I'm home," Tony laughed, smooching the kid's cheek.

"We gon' have dinner and then cuddles?" He asked excitedly, looking at his daddies. "Huh? Huh? Huh?!"

"Yes, Peter. Dinner and cuddles." Steve laughed, petting the boy's hair. "Did Auntie Pepper give you sugar or something?"

"I gave him a cookie. Didn't think he'd get so wound." Pepper shrugged gently. "How did it go?"

"He's six," Tony grinned, "A _juice box_ makes him rocket off the walls."

He switched Peter to Steve's arms, smooching the boy's cheek again before turning to Pepper.

"It--ah, it went okay, I guess. I have homework to do--"

"Homework is dumb," Peter interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Steve's eyebrows twitched up in surprise at the boy's statement.

"Maybe so, but it helps you practice and learn. Which is what Daddy's homework is going to help him do. Hopefully." He explained.

Peter just sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes in perfect imitation of Tony.

"Hey," Tony warned, making a face at the smirking kid, "Only I get to roll your eyes at your father."

"Can you be the only one with homework?" Peter asked innocently, blinking his doe eyes at him.

"Not a chance." Steve told him, smooching the boy's cheek with a grin. "But it is winter break, so you get a break from homework for a while, okay munchkin?"

Peter cheered, causing Tony to put his hands over his ears, groaning loudly at the high-pitched yell. Pepper laughed, pulling Tony into a hug before smooching his forehead, still laughing on her way out the door.

"Peter, I know you're excited, but you're not allowed to break Daddy's ears." He laughed, taking the boy in his arms instead. "How about we let Daddy get his hearing back and you and I can start on dinner, huh?"

Grinning sheepishly, Peter nodded, happy to lean on Steve's shoulder.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute," Tony called to them, heading up the stairs.

He locked himself in the bedroom, turning to face the floor-to-ceiling mirror. Slowly, he stripped himself down to his boxers, gently removed the bandage from his chest and arm. Tony didn't sigh at the scars, but rather, ran his hand over them, feeling the hardened skin under the pads of his fingers. With a hum, Tony threw the bandages away, putting jeans and a wife-beater back on; he could do this. He could show his scars.

Steve and Peter were working on rolling up crescent rolls when Tony came back downstairs, giving an appreciative smile seeing Tony in the wife beater.

"This is the first I've seen you without sleeves in a long time." He hummed happily. "I like it--".

Peter squeaked out a giggle at Steve's reaction, letting out an over-exaggerated "Ewwwww!" at his Papa's comment.

"Oh shush, pipsqueak, you have no say," Tony laughed, smooching Steve, "I think I'm gonna try and do this for a while. Get comfortable in my own skin again."

He stole another kiss before sweeping Peter up, making dinosaur-growling noises at him as he carried the squealing boy over to the couch.

"I think that's a great idea, Tony!" Steve called into the living room as he worked on making the chicken for dinner. He smiled hearing the glad giggles and laughs coming from his boys. This was the way he wanted it all the time.

"Papaaaa!" Peter screamed, trying to wiggle out from under Tony, "Daddy's ticklin' me _again_ \--"

Tony grinned, hiking up Peter's shirt to blow a raspberry on his tummy.

"I'd love to help, Petey, but I'm _reeeeeaaaaallllyy_ busy cooking right now." Steve said with a grin. "I don't think I wanna stop the tickle monster, anyway. He seems to be having fun."

"Traitor!" Peter yelled, squealing even louder at Tony.

Grinning himself, Tony blew one last raspberry before sitting back on his haunches, laughing when Peter scrambled away from him.

"Steve, he got away!" Tony called, snickering.

"He won't for long!" Steve declared once the food was in the oven and a timer was set. He playfully stomped towards Peter with monster growls, scooping him up to smooch all over the boy's face.

Peter squealed again in a fit of giggles, wiggling in Steve's arms. "Traitors! You've both betrayed me! Daddy turned Papa into a kissy monster!!!"

"You know you love it, pipsqueak," Tony laughed, getting off the floor and dusting off his jeans, "You _love_ smoochies."

He pressed kisses all over one side if Peter's cheek while Steve kissed the other, reveling in the boy's laughter.

"Noooo! It’s too much! Imma turn into a monster, toooo!!!" Peter wailed dramatically, falling quiet and pretending to be dead. A moment later, he jolted back 'alive' with a monster roar, smooching the men back on their cheeks.

"Noooo! He's wounded me!" Tony put a hand on his forehead dramatically, gasping for air.

Peter giggled, wiggling his feet happily.

"See? Now y'know what it feels like," he tsked.

Steve set Peter carefully to the ground, holding Tony up in faux fear.

"We must take evasive action! Don't worry, my love! I'll save you from the mini-monster's attack!" He said playing, moving Tony onto the couch as a barrier.

Peter made roaring noises, which Tony quickly captured on his phone, smiling at the tiny boy stomping toward them in his teddy onesie.

"Steve, there's no hope, this is it," Tony fell into Steve's arms, covering his eyes as Peter jumped up onto his chest, still roaring loudly.

Peter pressed wet kisses all over Tony's face, roaring again before kissing Steve.

Steve made exaggerated choking noises after the kisses landed.

"N-No... Venom... Coursing through my veins! Aaaaaaaaand I'm dead." He announced, flopping on the ground 'dead'.

Peter gasped and climbed off Tony, laying on Steve's chest on the floor.

"....Papa?" He whispered, a forlorn look in his eyes.

Steve was still for a moment more before he pulled Peter into a hug.

"Petey-Bear!!! You saved me from being a monster! Thank you so much!" He chuckled, booping Peter's nose happily.

Tony laughed at the completely stunned look on Peter's face, turning on his side on the couch.

"C'mere, baby bear, before you pee yourself," He chuckled, letting the boy clamber onto the couch and snuggle up to his chest.

Tony looked over at Steve, making kissy noises at him. Steve noised back, still laying on the floor relaxed as he looked up at Tony and Peter on the couch.

"I love you two. Always remember that." He grinned before he finally leaned up. "I'm checking dinner then I'll join you both."

"Papa'll squish me," Peter whispered once Steve was out of earshot, "We should squish Papa."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that, little bear?" Tony whispered back.

Peter thought for a moment, peeking over to be sure Steve wasn't around to hear.

"When he comes over, you lay on 'im and I'll lay on you and we can squish 'im!" He whispered, grinning proudly at his brilliant plan.

Tony bit back a laugh.

"Okay, you go hide, and I'll hide, and we'll get him," he whispered back, helping Peter to the floor.

He made sure the tyke scampered off before going into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Steve and smooching his shoulder.

"Hey Papa bear, baby bear's gonna try and squish you," He laughed softly.

"Oh, is he now, is he?" Steve whispered back with a soft grin, turning to kiss Tony back softly. "And how exactly does he plan for that to work, hm? Where's he at?"

"Hiding behind the recliner," Tony grinned, "He wants me to squish you first, though. He thinks I can hold you down-- well, I can, we've proved that _many_ times, but that was willingly."

Steve rolled his eyes playfully at that. "Well, a kid can dream, yeah?" He grinned. "I think I might just temporarily lose my strength a bit where you two could keep me down." He hummed.

"If you could do it with just him, I think it'd make his day," Tony murmured, smooching Steve's cheek, "I'll keep dinner going, you go play with baby bear, okay?"

"This is why you're the smart one." Steve grinned. He gave Tony a smooch back before heading back towards the living room.

He nonchalantly stretched out on the couch to lounge, shutting his eyes to help give Peter his element of surprise.

Peter waited a beat to let his Papa settle before running out of his hiding spot, roaring as he jumped onto Steve's chest.

"Now who's squishin' who!" He yelled, keeping his hands on Steve's chest to keep him down.

"Ack!" Steve noised, pretending to try and get up.

"Gravity...increasing. Getting...squished!" He groaned, unable to sit up. "Gah, you are just too strong today, Petey. You've got me squished."

"Yay!" Peter squealed, laying down on Steve's chest completely, "I defeat'd the monstah!"

"Alright boys, come eat," Tony called from the kitchen, carrying plates out to the dining room, "You can squish your father later, Petey."

"Awe, no fair," the boy complained.

"It's all fair in love and war. You've gotta eat to keep up your strength to hold _me_ down, mini monster." Steve grinned, sitting up and scooping Peter up to head to the table. "And that means eating all of your dinner."

"Papaaaaa," Peter complained, sighing grumpily as he was put in his booster seat.

"Hush you," Tony chuckled, pushing a plate toward the boy, "Eat your veggies."

"Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." Peter huffed softly, eating the veggies first to get them out of the way.

Steve hummed happily as took a bite of the chicken on his plate.

"I like this." He admitted. "Getting to just relax, have fun and spend time as a family. It’s really nice."

Tony reached across the table to lace his fingers with Steve's.

"After dinner, we're gonna do somethin', okay? Then we can all sit down as a family and watch--"

"Ratatouille?" Peter interrupted, mouth full of food.

Steve chuckled softly. "Yeah, we can watch Ratatouille." He answered "Don't talk with your mouth full though, baby."

He stroked Tony's hand with his fingers as they were laced, humming softly. "And that sounds good. What are you wanting to do?"

"Ah--"

Tony glanced at Peter, who was still attempting to talk with a full mouth, glanced down at his own arm, then back up at Steve.

"Just a little cleaning," he replied vaguely.

"Oh?" Steve replied curiously. "Well, we can do that. A little cleaning is fine with me." He hummed with a secretive grin for only Tony to notice.

"Peter, please chew before you talk. You can end up choking. That, and its bad table manners."

"Sowwy," Peter mouthed around his last bite, swallowing it with his juice, "Can I go put the movie in?"

"Yeah, twerp, go put the movie in," Tony laughed, standing to clear their plates, "Wanna go wait upstairs for me, Stevie?"

"I suppose." Steve hummed as he stood and pushed in his seat. "As long as you don't want any help cleaning up the kitchen from dinner first?"

"If you want to, you can," Tony replied, already starting to wash the dishes.

He gave Steve a quick smile, a tiny yawn on his lips as he worked.

Steve moved in on the side of Tony to dry and put away the dishes as Tony finished, smooching Tony's cheek softly.

"You all right? Tired?" He smiled, noticing the yawn. "Betcha you'd fall asleep when we watch the movie."

"Yeah, probably," Tony laughed, flushing at the kiss, "C'mon, before I chicken out."

He took Steve's hand and led him upstairs to their bathroom, taking a quick breath before grabbing his razor from its spot, giving it to Steve.

"....I don't know how, but you need to put it away. Somewhere I can't get to it," he whispered, hands shaking, "I can't-- I can't know where it is, okay?"

"Okay. Okay..." Steve repeated, looking down at the blade and back up at Tony. "You just want me to put it somewhere? Not just...get rid of it all together?"

"In case-- I don't want to get into a situation where I start withdrawal and Peter-- I don't want him to see me like that," Tony replied quietly, "Eventually, I'll be able to get rid of it, but for now, I want the temptation aside."

Steve nodded softly, understanding perfectly. He leaned in and gave Tony a gentle kiss.

"All right. Wait right here and I'll go hide it, okay?" He explained, leaving the room to find a place only he'd know and Peter couldn't get to.

Tony turned around, keeping his gaze down until he could hear Steve's footfalls come back; he turned to bury his face in Steve's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. I'm very proud of you." Steve whispered back, returning the hug and petting softly at Tony's hair. "So very proud of you. You do so good, baby."

Whining softly, Tony nosed at Steve's chest, letting his eyes close.

"Can I borrow one of your hoodies? Yours are warmer than mine," he mumbled.

Steve chuckled, kissing Tony's head. "Of course you can. I like seeing you in my hoodies, anyway--" he grinned, moving to their dresser to grab one. "Slip that on and we'll go watch the movie with Peter."

Tony hummed softly as he put on the warm sweater, nearly buried in the much-too-large clothing.

"I love your hoodies," he chuckled, grabbing Steve's hand before they went back to the living room.

Peter patted on the couch excitedly when he saw his Daddy and Papa walk back in the living room, the movie playing on the TV.

"You guys already missed duh beginnin'!" He announced, getting in between the two men as they sat down on the couch.

"We know this movie by heart, sweetie," Tony chuckled, pulling Peter into his lap so he could cuddle up to Steve, "We didn't miss anything."

Peter pouted up at Tony, but snuggled into him anyway, eventually crawling in under the hoodie, poking his head out with Tony's.

"Pete?" Tony tried to bite back a laugh.

Peter just looked up at Tony innocently, wiggling further into the warmth. "What?"

"You two look a little like a two-headed turtle like that." Steve grinned, seeing Tony holding back a laugh.

Tony just sighed and cuddled the boy closer, pulling his arms into the sweater to wrap around Peter.

"Yeah? Well, you don't get in on the warm cuddles, so nyeh," Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve.

"Well you sir seem to forget that I myself am a human furnace." Steve shot back, ticking his tongue out playfully. He managed to scoot, wrapping arms around the both of them and snuggling close with a content hum.

"Grooooss!" Peter complained, burrowing under the sweater to curl up to Tony.

Tony laughed, taking the opportunity to turn his head and capture Steve's lips.

Steve kissed back happily, slightly turning his head to deepen it. Peter made another muffled "EEEEEW!" from inside the sweater, leaving Steve to laugh against Tony's lips.

Tony couldn't reply, too busy slipping his tongue into Steve's mouth, trying not to bite himself at Peter's screams of desperation from inside the sweater. He pulled back, hooting with laughter as Pete scrambled out, shooting them both dirty looks.

Peter scooted himself back in the center of the couch, sending a pout up at the two men as they laughed.

"If you can't handle the kisses, stay out of the sweater." Steve joked as he calmed down, reaching to pet Peter's hair in apology.

"Y'both gross," Peter muttered, folding his arms, "M' _six_."

"Yes, we know you're six, pipsqueak," Tony grinned, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Daddy and I can't help we love each other and like kissing. It’s just what parents do together." Steve hummed in explanation. "You won't find it gross once you're married one day."

"M' _nevah_ gettin' marewied," Peter scrunched his nose, "I don' wanna kiss _nobody_."

Tony gasped dramatically, hand going to his chest. "Not even me?" he whispered, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Being the cranky child he was, Peter rolled his eyes, scooting off the couch to sit in front of the TV with no reply. Steve sighed softly, glancing at Tony before going to sit beside Peter.

"You can feel that way, Peter. You're six. You won't even have to worry about it for a _long_ time." Steve explained, petting Peter's bangs back. "But you may change your mind someday. And if you don't, that’s just fine with us. Whatever makes you happy."

Peter batted Steve's hand away, making a face at him before looking back at the TV with a sigh.

"Steve, c'mon, let him mope," Tony murmured.

"I'm _not_ moping!" Peter yelled, whipping around to glare at Tony.

"Whoa now, Peter. That is no way to act. We never meant any trouble by it, baby bear." Steve explained softly, standing up with a sigh. He looked over at Tony with a shrug. "I was just trying to help."

With a tiny growl, Peter cursed under his breath, stomping away. Tony watched him leave with a sigh, turning to Steve.

"You wanna talk to him, or me?" He asked, "Because me talking to him about his language might be seen as hypocritical. And kinda stupid."

"I'll talk with him." Steve sighed, leaning in to kiss Tony's forehead. "Might as well shut the movie off. I'll talk to him, settle him for bed, and meet you in the room?"

"Yep. Good luck," Tony chuckled, kissing Steve's cheek in return, "Make sure he brushes his teeth."

He watched Steve go up the steps, shutting off the movie and going around the clean the house a little before heading for their bedroom. Steve stopped in front of Peter's bedroom door, finding it locked. He knocked on the door gently, pressing his ear to the door.

"Peter? Munchkin? Can I come in?" He asked gently, silent as he waited for a response.

Wrapped in a big fluffy robe, Peter unlocked his door, holding his play-pretend coffee mug as he looked up at Steve, too much like Tony.

"M'busy," he said, voice cracking, "Whaddya want?"

"Um," Steve started, clearing his throat as he tried to get past how much he was like Tony right now.

"Can I come in and talk with you? Just a few minutes, please?" He asked softly.

Peter sighed and opened the door more, leaving it open as he headed over to his open books, plopping down in front of his unfinished maths.

"Y'minute starts....now," he prompted, tapping on his alarm clock.

Steve kneeled down to be at Peter's level, looking at his son carefully.

"What's this about, Peter? What did we do to get you upset like that?" Steve asked earnestly. "We were having so much fun just before that. Now you're acting like Daddy when he would get into one of his moods."

"Because," Peter replied, crossing his arms. He tried to huff and play it off, sipping at his empty cup.

 "...Gwen's parents are gettin' divor'sed," he eventually admitted, trying to not look too upset, "I don' wanna get marewied an' get divor'sed."

"Peter... C'mere. I want you to listen." Steve insisted, taking Peter in his arms.

"That's very sad to hear about Gwen's mommy and daddy. It’s sad when _any_ mommy and daddy have to. But just because someone's mommy and daddy end up getting separated, it doesn't mean that it happens to everyone. Doesn't mean it would happen to you, baby bear." Steve soothed, petting Peter's hair.

"I know _dat_ ," Peter replied tearfully, "Buh I don' want you an' Daddy t'get seperated eider--"

He sniffled, missing the look on Steve's face.

"I hear you guyses _yellin_ ' all deh time, an'-- an' Gwenny says her parents yell lots an'--" Peter burst into tears, covering his face with his robe.

"Oh, no, baby. Shh, shh... It’s okay." Steve hushed him gently, rubbing gently at the boy's back. "I don't want you to ever worry about that happening to Daddy and I, okay? We would never, ever separate. Never in a million years. You know why?"

Peter sniffled and shook his head, staring up at Steve. "Why?" he asked, lip trembling.

"Because we love each other _so_ much. And we love you just as much. And if we all don't love each other, it would be nearly impossible to find someone with as much love." Steve explained earnestly, giving a small smile.

"Have we ever told you why we wound up together?" He asked softly. "How that, even though we are quite different, we work well together?"

"No, y'aven't," Peter mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Buh I 'ave a feelin' you's gonna tell me."

Steve huffed a small chuckle. "Your feeling is correct, kiddo. See, Daddy and I are something call soulmates. And that basically means that before we were even born, the universe made us perfect just for each other. It’s a strong bond that nothing else compares to." He explained.

"Soulmates? Dere's no'ting left of dem," Peter gasped, looking up at Steve with wide eyes, "M'teacha used t'say dat all deh soulmates were _gone_...."

He blinked, sniffling slightly as he looked up at Steve in awe.

"She...what?" Steve asked, a bit surprised. He knew that soul mates were getting far and few behind, but he didn't think they were just gone. "Why'd she say that, baby?"

"She said deh last soulmates was born in deh '90s," Peter explained, "New soulmates aren't bein' born."

He chewed on his fingernails nervously, glancing up at Steve.

Steve knit his brows together. He'd have to ask Tony about all that later.

"I didn't know that. Well, lucky Daddy and I were born right before the 90s." Steve explained softly. "We have proof we are soulmates, too."

Peter gaped.

"I wanna seeeee," he whined, "Please, Papa?"

He bounced in Steve's lap, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "You don't have to give me those eyes."

Steve pulled down the collar of his shirt just enough to show Peter the tattoo.

"It showed up when I was about sixteen. It’s the words your soulmate will say to you when you first meet." He explained. "Daddy's is close by his neck."

Peter ooh-ed, reaching up to gently touch the tattoo.

"What's han-some mean?" He asked, looking back up at Steve.

Steve chuckled at that, pulling his collar back up.

"Handsome means you're good looking. Like if someone says a girl is pretty or beautiful, for a boy you would say they are handsome."

"Daddy thinks you's pretty?" Peter giggled, "Wha's daddy's ta-tattoo?"

"He thinks I'm good looking. He's quite the charmer." Steve grinned. "Daddy's says 'Twenty-Five Dollars'. When I first met him, he had on a scarf to hide his tattoo and the price tag was still on it. Why he spent $25 on a scarf still confounds me to this day."

"Probabwy soft," Peter murmured, tucking his head against Steve's chest, "Or m'portant to 'im."

He yawned, reaching for his plastic cup to take another sip of invisible coffee.

"Maybe." He hummed, petting Peter's hair. "Anyway, because of that bond, we know there is no one else better for us out there than each other. So you don't need to worry about Daddy and I separating, okay?" Steve looked down at Peter with a soft smile.

"Otay," Peter mumbled, "Y'scawed me, though, ’cause I can hea'h you's guyses yellin' each other's names all night."

He shook his head, too innocent of a boy.

"And daddy doesn' wan' _me_ t'use bad words," he grumbled.

Steve's face went red hearing that, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Peter, hun, that yelling isn't because we are arguing or anything. That yelling is when we are expressing how much we love each other."

"Dat's stupid," Peter replied, a bored look on his face, "Why yell? Couldn' ya love eacho'da a lil quieter?"

He sighed in exasperation, hopping off Steve's lap to grab his cup, going over to kitchen station to pour another invisible cup of coffee.

"We'll try to, munchkin. We don't mean to be loud, promise." Steve answered with a sigh, glad Peter didn't catch on. "So, are we good? Got everything explained and better now?"

"Uh huh."

Peter sipped at his coffee, going to lay back down in front of his math.

"Night, Papa."

"Oh no you don't, Tony Jr." Steve chuckled, picking Peter up and setting him on the bed. "If you are saying goodnight, you have to be going to bed yourself. No staying up to work on things you have a break from."

"Papaaaaa," Peter whined, sighing as he crawled under the covers anyway.

He watched as Steve put his books away, frowning as he curled up with his plushie.

"If you really want to work on it that bad, you can work on it the day after tomorrow." Steve explained, tucking Peter in and kissing his forehead. "Tomorrow, you and I are going out for a father/son day of our own. How'd you like to go to the aquarium?"

"Sounds good," Peter murmured, already half asleep, "Are we gonna see deh sharks?"

He yawned, settling down for the night.

"Yeah, bud. We'll see the sharks. I know you like them." Steve hummed, petting Peter's head as he heard him fall asleep.

He shut off the lights and headed to his own bedroom, laying down next to Tony in bed with a hum.

"He okay?" Tony mumbled, turning his head to look at Steve, "Or is he just grumpy, per usual?"

Steve hummed, snuggling up to Tony. "He's okay now. He was upset because his friend's parents are divorcing and he didn't want us separating." Steve explained with a light blush. "He hears us having sex. He thinks we are arguing because we are yelling at each other at night."

"Really? That's awful. Poor ki-- he _hears_ us?"

Tony laughed at that, his high-pitched laugh that made his stomach hurt.

"Ah, a child's innocence," Tony wheezed, desperately trying not to giggle, "Y'know he's gonna find out sooner or later--"

"And he will find out later. _Much later_." Steve insisted, face still red. "I told him that the yelling was just us expressing our love. And he said it was stupid and wants us to express quieter."

Tony laughed harder, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Oh my god," he whispered, still giggling, "I-- oh god, Steve, we've _never_ been that quiet at night-- he's probably heard it since--since forever--"

He bust out into laughter again, having to wipe tears off his cheeks.

"That's why he thought we always argued." Steve said with a chuckle himself. "I explained the whole soulmate situation to him so he would worry about thinking we'd separate." He hummed, a question striking him.

"Is it true soulmates don't happen anymore?"

"It's still funny," Tony grinned, turning to look at Steve.

He faltered for a moment, then shrugged.

"From what I've heard, soulmate marks aren't found on children born in 2000 or later," he replied quietly, "But it’s possible that they aren't of age yet to get their mark."

Steve hummed in thought with a nod. "That could be true. I mean, we didn't get ours until we were in our mid-teens. The ones born past 2000 wouldn't even be at that age just yet." He explained.

"Apparently, Peter's teacher before we started homeschooling him had said soulmates are gone. The last ones known were born in the 90s." Steve murmured. "He was so amazed by the fact of us being soulmates."

"Really? I didn't know that," Tony mused, "I'll do my research of my own, look into it. The might tell the children that early to ward them off of inappropriate behavior until they're better equipped to deal with it."

"Hmm, maybe. I hope that’s all. I mean, I know not every gets a soulmate, but I wouldn't think they have dwindled so much." Steve explained, tracing small shapes along Tony's arm.

"Shhh, let’s not talk about it," Tony murmured, smooching Steve's chest, "Don't let it bother you, love. Besides, you already got the best soulmate _ever_."

He grinned, loosely tangling their legs together.

"Don't I know it?" Steve grinned, nuzzling into Tony's neck gently. "The best. One and only, just for me." He purred, leaving a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"Mmm, you better know it," Tony hummed, leaning in to nip at Steve's collar, "If not, I guess I'll have to show you."

He paused. "Quietly."

Steve smirked at that with a hum.

"Yes. Quietly and carefully. We don't want our 'arguing' to wake him up and I'll need to walk tomorrow when I take him to the aquarium." He murmured, tugging Tony towards him.

"Mmm, I'm bottoming? Good," Tony murmured, slipping his hands up Steve's shirt, "It's been a while. Much too long. Like, three days. Way too long."

He grinned, nipping at Steve's bottom lip.

"I think twelve hours would be considered too long a time for you." Steve chuckled, adjusting to where he was above Tony, straddling his hips.

He leaned down to capture Tony's lips, flicking his tongue gently at the seam of Tony's lips playfully.

"Any amount of time is too much time," Tony groaned, parting his lips slightly.

He got a hand into Steve's hair, kissing him deeply until he had to pull back to breathe. Steve grinned down at Tony as they pulled away, lips slightly pink from the kiss.

"Man, I love you." He professed, running hands gently across Tony's chest. "So gorgeous and perfect for me. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I'd _hope_ you love me," Tony teased, resting his hands on Steve's hips, "Otherwise, it'd be _very_ awkward when I ask you to put your cock in me--"

He grinned, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"I suppose it would be, huh?" Steve chuckled with pink-tinted cheeks, hands tugging at Tony's waistband. "I honestly just like letting you know. I like telling you I love you. How wonderful and amazing you are. Always want you to know." He whispered, kissing up Tony's neck as he tugged down on his pants.

"Considering we have our first words permanently plastered on our bodies, I'd say it’s a pretty good sign we love each other," Tony drawled, lifting his hips up.

He quickly squirmed out of his clothes, whining as he tugged on Steve's shirt. Steve quickly whipped off his shirt and shucked it to the side of the bed, slipping out of his jeans as well.

"I still love to tell you in every way possible. _Is breá liom tú_. I love you." He whispered grinding his hips down against Tony's gently.

"We should teach Peter Irish," Tony murmured, a bit dazed, "And Italian--"

He bit down on his arm to silence a groan, rolling his hips up.

"Steve, please," he begged, "Need you, love--"

The blond nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss before leaning to dig for the lube in the nightstand. Displaying his spoils with a smirk, Steve set out to slick up his fingers.  He dragged his fingers gently along Tony's inner thigh before poking them gently at the man's entrance.

"You better hurry up," Tony muttered, trying to roll his hips onto Steve's fingers, "I need you so bad, Stevie, _god_."

He moaned softly, whimpers escaping from his mouth. Steve worked on opening Tony up quickly before tugging his fingers away to slick himself up.

"Sorry, baby. Just don't want to hurt you like the other time." He murmured, lining himself up.

"Right, don't talk about that," Tony mumbled, gasping as Steve eased himself in.

He took a second to adjust, tightening his grip on the curls at the nape of Steve's neck.

"M'good, m'okay, you can move," Tony groaned.

"Okay. All right." Steve gasped as he settled in, leaning down to capture Tony's lips in a deep, wet kiss as he started to move his hips with shallow thrusts.

"Can't be too loud," Tony moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, "Y'feel so good, baby, so good--"

"Love you, love how y'feel, Tony. God..." Steve whispered back, picking up his pace a bit as he moved. He kissed up Tony's collarbone, latching on and sucking and nipping to form a hickey before trailing further down.

"H-he's gonna ask about those," Tony moaned, lifting his hips up to give Steve a better angle, "Oh god, Steve, please--"

"Shhh, we don't want to--ah--wake 'im up." Steve gasped quietly, grabbing onto Tony's hips and pounding into Tony. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

Tony bit down on Steve's shoulder, burying his groans in the other's skin; he gasped roughly, coming hard between their chests.

"Fuck," he whispered, eyes fluttering.

Steve managed to help Tony ride it out before he came himself, hips stuttering and him biting his own lip to stay quiet as he rode out his high.  He breathed heavy, head knelt down and leaning against Tony's as he caught his breath.

"Good thing I'm not walkin' much tomorrow," Tony murmured, gently kissing at the bite mark on Steve's neck, "Sorry about that, I really didn't know how else to silence myself."

He nosed at Steve's cheek, kissing the sweat that beaded on his brow.

"S'okay. Not much of a bother." He panted, kissing Tony back as he pulled out, falling to the side with a content hum. "We should probably clean up, y'think?"

"Prob'ly. Don' wanna move, though," Tony mumbled, immediately snuggling up to Steve's side, "Too tired f'that. Too well fucked."

He grinned, flicking his eyes up to Steve.

"Then I'll get you cleaned up." Steve grinned back, kissing Tony gently before getting up with a small grunt, heading to the bathroom.

He came back with a warm wash cloth and wiped gently at Tony to clean him off, wiping himself off before tossing the cloth in the hamper and heading back to bed.

"Thank y'," Tony mumbled, curling up to Steve’s side, "Love you."

He smiled softly, nuzzling at Steve's chest.

"Love you too, Tony." Steve hummed happily, hugging Tony close to him sweetly. He pet at his husband's hair gently. "Sleep, baby. Get your rest."

"Kay," Tony murmured, pulling the blankets up around themselves before settling down, easily falling asleep.

Steve waited until Tony's breathing evened out, heartbeat steadying out against his chest. He let his husband's soft breaths lull him into sleep, dreamless and deep.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquariums, discussion, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: more talk of divorce

When Tony woke up, a familiar weight rested on his back, bouncing up and down.

"Daddyyyyyy, time to get up, we're goin' to the 'quarium!" Peter yelled, bouncing all over the bed, "Daddy daddy daddy daddy--"

"Peter, Daddy's not going today. Just you and me." Steve said as he was being smooshed by both Tony and Peter as the boy bounced around.

"Daddy's tired and has some things to do later today."

"But you said we was going to the 'quariuuuum," Pete whined, stomping on the bed, "You said Daddy was goin'!"

"Hey you, shush, no he didn't," Tony said, voice muffled slightly by his pillow, "Behave."

"I said you and I would go. Since you had a day with just Daddy, I get to have a day out with you today." Steve explained, making sure their blanket remained covering them.

"Ugh," Peter frowned, "Daddy let me feed the manta rays, though."

"Hey, that was a secret, squirt. Go put clothes on, _now_."

Tony looked up from his pillow, giving Peter a look until the kid sighed and hopped off the bed, trudging back to his room.

Steve sighed as Peter left. It was too early for this. "Thank you." He hummed, kissing Tony good morning. "And why was feeding the manta rays so secret?"

"He got too close and almost fell in the water," Tony sighed, kissing Steve back before sitting up, grunting at the small flare of pain, "He had me promise to not tell you, since you didn't want him so close to the edge, anyway."

He sighed and rubbed his face, moving to grab soft clothes.

"Oh." Steve said simply, sitting up with a stretch and a sigh as he waited to get up to shower.

"Sometimes I feel like Peter doesn't like me. At least, not as much." He hummed.

"He's six, and I'm the more lenient parent," Tony laughed, stretching his back, "If I was the strict one, he'd be trotting at your heels."

He grinned, going over to smooch Steve's cheek.

"I know, it’s just, he's always talking about Daddy. Daddy this, Daddy that." Steve explained as he stood. "Last night, he was acting _just like you_. Had his robe on, was pretending to drink coffee, tried to stay up late and work. Heck, he even said things that sounded like stuff you'd say."

Tony bit his lip and shrugged.

"I dunno, Stevie," he mumbled, putting his head on Steve's chest, "Maybe he'll be better after some bonding time with you. Go to the new interactive museum after the aquarium, and show him your art skills. Win a trivia competition, I dunno. Show him both his daddies are smartasses."

Steve chuckled at that, smooching the top of Tony's head. "I'll try it out. Hopefully he'll have fun today." He hummed, heading to get in the shower. "You gonna add to his surprise today?"

"Shhh. There are people listening," Tony hushed him, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "I'll get some stuff done, and hopefully start the Christmas cookies."

"Mmm, can't wait." Steve grinned, nuzzling Tony's hand before stepping under the shower spray. "I'll have a surprise on Christmas that even _you_ don't know about yet. And I think you'd both love it. At least, I hope you will."

"Is it kid friendly? Judging by the look on your face, it’s not kid friendly," Tony drawled, eventually stepping out of his clothes again to join Steve in the shower.

"I wouldn't make it to both of you if it wasn't kid-friendly, Tony." Steve chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly as he reached to scrub Tony's hair. "It’s something I made. That's the only hint you get. You'll have to wait until Thursday, on Christmas."

"Oh. Missed that."

Tony frowned.

"I still want a non-kid-friendly thing. I got you one, that's for sure," he purred, running his hands up Steve's chest.

Steve purred back, leaning into the touches. "Don't worry. I have something like that picked out for you.   And it’s well hidden--"

"Killin' me, Stevie, ya killin' me," Tony hummed, smooching Steve's lips sweetly, "Oh well. I think mine might top yours, but we'll see."

He winked, stepping out of the shower.

"Maybe. You do have more knowledge in that field than I do." He chuckled, finishing up in the shower and stepping out to dry off. "My surprise for both of you, you'll never guess."

"I don't want to guess, I might get it, and I'd rather a surprise," Tony teased, slipping back into his clothes after drying off, "You might guess mine, but you'd have to do a hell of a lot of research for it."

"I'm sure I'd like a surprise more." Steve grinned, picking out his clothes for the day. "I always prefer those surprises--" he purred, kissing Tony's cheek as he dressed.

"Papaaaaaaa--"

"Yeah, have fun with that surprise while I work," Tony laughed, opening the bathroom door to a disgruntled six year old, whose jumper was on backwards with mismatched socks.

"Hey pup, dress yourself?" Tony grinned.

"Peter, sweetie, do you need some help with your clothes?" Steve chuckled softly, picking up the boy and resting him on his hip.

"Yeah," he grumbled, tucking his head against Steve's neck, "I can't reach m'favowite shirt, ish too high up in m'dwawer."

Tony waved at the retreating duo, laughing quietly as he dried his hair off.

"Well good think I'm tall, huh. I'll help you out." Steve assure with a grin, setting the boy down once they reached Peter's room.

He dug out the shirt Peter wanted to wear, helping him put it on the right way. "How about we get socks that match, too?"

Peter put his little feet out, letting Steve swap out the red one for a blue one.

"Can I wear m'light up sketchers?" He asked, pointing at them in the closet.

"Of course you can, bud." Steve hummed, grabbing them up and helping them on little feet. "You want your feet to look cool when we see the sharks, right?" He chuckled, looking up at the boy on the bed.

"Duh," Peter rolled his eyes, giggling nonetheless.

Once his jumper was on straight and he had his cardigan on, he held his arms up.

"Up?" Peter asked, kicking his legs.

Steve happily picked Peter up, booping their noses together. "We'll eat us a bowl of cereal for breakfast and we'll head out for our fun day, all right kiddo?"

Nodding, Peter tucked his head against Steve's chest, only letting himself be put down when they were next to his booster seat. He climbed up, putting his head down on the table while he waited for his breakfast.

Steve made up two bowls of Cheerios, sprinkling sugar lightly onto Peter's and setting the bowls at the table as he poured them some juice. He sat at the table with Peter, pushing the boy's bowl to him and pulling his own bowl to himself.

"You okay, munchkin?"

"Hung'y," Peter replied around his cereal.

He swallowed, quickly devouring his breakfast. Up on his feet, Peter put his dishes in the sink, obviously ready to go.

"Speedy there, aren't ya?" Steve chuckled, finishing his breakfast to put away his dishes. He grabbed their coats and made sure Peter was bundled up good before scooping him up again and heading to the car.

"I wanna see the sharks an' the manta rays an' the pawwot fishies an'--"

He kept on naming different sea creatures, kicking his legs excitedly as he was strapped in.

"We'll go and see all of them, whichever fish you want. And since its winter, I think they have the penguins there now, too." Steve grinned, loving how cute Peter was when he was excited about something. "And we can go to the interactive museum too, if you want."

" _Penguins_?!" Peter shrieked, bouncing in his seat, "Papa, can we see the penguins? Please please pleeeease?"

"Absolutely. I love looking at the penguins, too." Steve chuckled, buckling in and starting the car. "On to the aquarium!" He proclaimed as they started to go.

Peter looked out the window as they drove, anxiously bouncing in his seat.

"Papa, what’s d'inta'active museum?"

Steve glanced back in the mirror at Peter for the moment, eyes keep on the road.

"Well, it’s basically a place where you can play in the exhibits and have fun."

"Like a big playgwound?"

Peter kicked his feet, looking out the window.

"Can we go t'deh store aftah?" He asked.

"It’s kind of like that. I've never been yet, so we can check it out together." Steve hummed turning on the road, "And I guess we can go to the store. Why you wanna go, bud?"

"Gotta get Daddy a Chwismas gift," Peter explained, "I 'ave an idea, buh I dunno where t'get it."

He frowned, sadly kicking the seat in front of him.

"Well, if you tell me what you have in mind, I can help you find the store we can find it, Peter." Steve offered warmly. "I think it’s nice you want to get Daddy a present."

"I wanna get 'im a pink marker," Peter explained, "He's got funny lines on 'im, an' I betcha he'd wanna cover 'em up, so he can use deh marker to make them all the same color."

He nodded, kicking his feet again.

Steve blinked for a moment in thought, lips pursing slightly.

"Funny lines? What funny lines you talking about, Petey?"

"On his arms," Peter replied, "I saw 'em when we was cuddlin' for deh movie. I s'pect dat he'd gots 'em from his wobots."

"Baby, I don't know if the marker would be best for those." Steve said softly. "Those lines on his arms are booboos. And Daddy doesn't like a lot of attention to them."

"Oh."

Peter sighed softly, leaning back in his seat.

"We can get 'im bandaids," he suggested, staring out the window, "It'll help his booboos get bettah, wight?"

Steve smiled softly as they pulled into the parking lot of the aquarium. The fact the boy wants to help it was nice.

"I think bandaids would be good, baby. We'll get him some cool looking ones on our home, okay?" He smiled.

"Otay."

Peter waited for Steve to unbuckle him before hopping out, grabbing Steve's hand to drag him toward the building.

"C' _mon_ , Papa!"

"All right, I'm coming!" Steve laughed, following Peter along inside, paying their admission in and trailing the boy as they entered. "Where you wanna go first?"

"Dis way," Peter announced, dragging Steve toward the shark exhibit.

Immediately, he was drawn to the huge tank, staring open-mouth at the hammerhead swimming around.

Steve grinned at Peter's look of awe, staring into the tank to watch the sharks move around.

"Pretty neat how they always swim. Always moving."

"Dey look funny," Peter giggled, "Its eyes are weally wei'd."

He hugged Steve's leg, bouncing slightly as he watched the animals.

"Well that’s just how it was made." Steve explained, petting Peter's hair. "They may look funny, but it helps them see prey from the side. So they could be moving forward, but be looking right at 'ya.".

"Creeeeeepy," Peter grinned nonetheless.

He stood and stared at the sharks, but soon gasped horrifically, tugging on Steve's pants.

"Are dey feedin' dem _fishies_?" He whispered, watching the lady in the wetsuit.

"They could be. Or going to straighten something up." Steve said carefully, watching the woman. "Either way, she's braver than me to do that without a cage or anything."

Peter's lip wobbled as the lady dived in, taking her little crate with her. She swam up to a cluster of the creatures, opening the crate to let the chum float to them.

"Why they gotta eat fishies," Peter whined, "Poor fishies..."

"That's what sharks eat. It helps keep the food web balanced." Steve explained softly. "There are plenty of fish in the waters to live on and feed the sharks. It keeps the sharks alive."

"Yeah, yeah," Peter frowned, "I wanna go see deh penguins."

He put his arms up, going up on his toes. Steve scooped him up happily and carried him to go see all of the funny little birds. A couple of them were waddling around in the exhibit.

"They look like little tuxedo people." Steve grinned at Peter, smooching his cheek.

"They's cute," Peter cooed over them, making squawking noises back at the birds.

He grinned, looking over Steve's shoulder for a millisecond before gasping, bouncing in Steve's arms.

"Papa! Papa look it’s a penguin dolly can I have one _pleeeease_?"

Steve giggled as the boy bounced in his arms, looking to see the penguin plush.

"Sure, baby. We'll get one on our way out though, okay? We don't want it to get dirty as we walk around, do we?"

Peter gasped and nodded, happy to look back at the little fluff balls waddling around.

"We should gets Daddy a shark dolly," he announced, once they started to move onto the jellyfish room, "He likes sharks."

"That'd be nice. I know he'd appreciate that since he didn't come with us today." The blond pointed out as they watched the jellyfish. "Look at those ones. They glow in the water."

"Dere bio... bio...." Pete got stuck for a second, while trying to remember the word.

"Biolum'escents!" He proclaimed, a huge smile on his face, "Daddy taught me dat."

"Smart boy! They are bioluminescent." Steve praised, kissing the top of Peter's head. "Daddy is able to teach you all sorts of science-y things. I've never been that great with math and science. He probably could teach me a lot, too." He hummed as they moved on to see the tropical fish.

"Daddy's weal smart," Peter mumbled, resting his head on Steve's shoulder, "He knows lots."

He pointed out the clownfish, waving at the tiny fish as they swam around.

"Yeah, he is. He's brilliant. So many degrees in things I couldn't even imagine..."

 _If only I had skills that measured up that you could look up to_ , Steve thought with a sigh, quietly watching the fish swim by.

"He don' show it well, doe. He don' match his cwothes well," Peter sighed dramatically, worming closer to Steve's chest.

Steve huffed a slight laugh at that. "Well, that's because he doesn't feel like matching. And he hadn't really decided to go out anywhere much before we met. So he's a little out of practice."

"Still looks funny," Peter mumbled, nuzzling at Steve's neck, "M' _tired_ , Papa."

"Y'tired?" Steve reiterated, petting the boy's hair. "You want me to find a place we can sit so you can take a little nap?"

"Yeah." Peter let his eyes slip shut, thumb in his mouth as he fell asleep on Steve's chest.

Steve found a bench to sit down, letting Peter sleep against him as he messed around on his phone for a while. He noticed some endearing eyes from some mothers walking by, offering them all a small smile as they did.

Peter woke up feeling a bit better, yawning and stretching while he sat up.

"M'up," he mumbled groggily.

"Are you, munchkin?" He chuckled, smooching Peter's face. "Y'sound a little asleep still, baby. Once you wake up, we can get some ice cream, huh?"

"Otay. An' we gotta gets Daddy's gift," Peter hummed, flushing at the kiss.

"Papaaa, we's in _public_ ," he whispered.

"What, I can't kiss my son in public?" Steve grinned, booping their noses together for good measure. "C'mon, we'll get ice cream, the shark and the penguin, and go from there."

"Y'silly, Papa," Peter giggled, hopping off Steve's lap so he could stand.

He grabbed Steve's hand, patiently waiting. Steve stood up, leading Peter into the cafeteria area that was in the aquarium. He paid to get them each a cup of ice cream, carrying the cups to the ice cream bar.

"What flavor would you like, Peter? And what toppings?"

"Strawberry, an' chocolate sauce," he replied, eagerly waiting for Steve to hand him his cup.

Peter quickly sat down at an open table, stuffing his face with the cold treat.

"Don't eat too fast, Petey. You'll get a brain freeze. Or a tummy ache." Steve warned softly, taking bites of his Cookie Dough ice cream as he sat across from Peter.

"Taste good? Not too cold?"

"S'good," Peter hummed, licking sauce off his spoon.

He easily finished off his ice cream, scraping the bottom of the dish. Steve grinned at him, reaching out to wipe some chocolate sauce off the boy's cheek before finishing his cup up.

"Such a mess, you are." The blond grinned, going to throw the trash away.

Peter giggled shyly, trotting behind Steve.

"We gonna go to d'gift shop?" He asked, tugging on Steve's hand.

"Of course, baby." Steve smiled, leading the boy there. "We have to get your penguin and Daddy's shark, don't we?" He grinned. "Think I could get you to pick one you think matches me, too?"

"Uh huh, we can gets you a manta ray," Peter giggled, holding tight to Steve's hand, "Cause they'd real gentle cweachas."

He immediately dashed for the pile of plushie around the store, carefully selecting his victims to take home. Steve smiled at the boy's reasoning and giggled at the half boy-half plush mound that was running back to him near the cash register. He picked off the penguin covering Peter's face, giving the boy a grin.

"You gots money?" Pete asked, going on his tiptoes while Steve paid, "Cause we need somes for the store."

He grabbed onto Steve's leg again, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Don't worry, baby. We've got plenty for the store, I promise." Steve chuckled, handing over the money and collecting the bounty.

He took Peter's hand as they started to leave, giving it a small squeeze.

"So where to next, bubba? The store or museum first?"

"Store. Can we go t'the museum t'morrah? M'feet hurt," Peter frowned, staring at his shoes, "And I wanna wrap Daddy's gifties."

"We can try to go tomorrow, yeah." Steve said, scooping Peter up as they headed to the car. "Maybe we can get Daddy to come along too, if we go."

"Daddy might compwain," Peter giggled, "He'd wanna fix evreht'ing."

He rested his head on Steve's shoulder, nuzzling at his neck in the brisk wind.

"He was actually the one who suggested it, so he might like it." Steve hummed, buckling Peter into his car seat. "We'll see what happens." He said with a smooch.

"Otay."

Peter happily snuggled up to his penguin as Steve drove off, gently petting its fluffy feathers.

Before he had started to drive, he texted Tony and let him know they would be home soon. He peered back at Peter with a smile, just thinking how adorable his boy was as he pulled into the parking space at a Walgreen's.

_We're all good. I'm decorating now, take your time. –T_

Peter unbuckled himself and buckled his penguin in his place, hopping out of the car to grab Steve's hand. Steve read the message and put his phone back in his pocket before taking Peter's hand as they walked inside.

"So what kind of bandaids are you thinking of getting Daddy, bubba?"

"Dunno," Peter replied as they walked down the aisles, "Nothin' girly."

He chewed his lip while he looked at what was at his eye level, picking up a box of Transformers bandaids.

"Daddy likes wobots," Peter announced, holding up the box to Steve.

He turned to look back at his choices again, just in case, giggling as he picked up Disney Princess ones.

Steve chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "And you said nothing girly." He grinned, taking both boxes. "Do you want to get the Transformers ones for an actual present and the Disney ones as a funny present?"

"Can I get bofe?" Peter turned his puppy eyes up to Steve, sticking out his little pink lip, "Pwease, Papa?"

"Yes, you can get both. You know, you are getting too good at that face. I taught you well." Steve smiled, taking the bandaids and the boy's hand.

"Ready to go? Daddy said he was gonna start making Christmas cookies at home. Don't wanna miss that, right?"

Peter giggled, skipping along as they headed to the checkout.

"He's gonna at all deh cookies by himselfs," He gasped, taking the bag from Steve once his bandaids had been paid for.

"Then we better get home before that happens!" Steve gasped back playfully, scooping the boy up as they left the store.

He carefully moved Peter's penguin to buckle the boy up, handing it back to him before taking the driver seat.

"Hows we gonna gets Daddy's gifties inside, so he don' see 'em?" Pete asked, snuggled up to his penguin.

Steve hummed in thought as he drove. "How about I distract him and tell him not to look and you go and hide them in your room until we can wrap them up?" Steve offered up. "That way he doesn't see them and you can come back to hang out with us."

"Otay!" Peter exclaimed, hugging his penguin to his chest, "Den I can give Daddy his shark, right?"

"Yes, then you can give Daddy his shark. And we can all cuddle with our animals." Steve smiled as they pulled into the garage.

He help Peter out of his seat and held a finger to his lips in a shush. "Remember. I have to distract Daddy first, okay?"

"Otay," Peter whispered, hiding the bag behind his penguin.

He waited for Steve to walk off toward the kitchen before scurrying by, hiding the gift under his bed. With his penguin still clutched to chest, Peter toddled back down to the kitchen, walking in on his dads kissing.

"Gross!" He shouted, startling them apart.

Steve pulled back with a bashful grin, giving the boy a shrug. "Well I had to give Daddy a hello kiss. Nothing wrong with that."

Tony grinned, easily swooping Peter and his penguin up into his arms.

"Jealous, kiddo?" He teased, smooching Pete's cheek, "How was the aquarium? I see you've got a new little fella, there."

"It wus fun! We got ta see da pengwins an' da sharks and da fishes!" Peter enthused, snuggling his penguin and his Daddy's chest.

"It was fun. Saw a lot of interesting fish there. And the penguins were cute, of course." Steve explained softly. "Peter spotted it at the gift shop and he was good, so I thought why not?"

"The penguins are always fun, especially the baby ones," Tony hummed, reaching up to pet Peter's hair with his other hand, "They're so cute."

He leaned over to give Steve another kiss, booping their noses together.

"You spoil him," Tony grinned.

" _I_ spoil him? I think not. He was good, so he got a toy penguin." Steve grinned, giving Tony a kiss back. "Besides, Peter, don't you have something for Daddy?"

"Yea!"

Peter squirmed out of Tony's arms and handed him the penguin, dashing off the find their bag of goodies. He returned with the hammerhead shark plushie in his hands, exchanging it for the penguin.

"Awe, thank you, munchkin," Tony laughed, crouching down to ruffle Peter's hair, "Does he have a name?"

Peter thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Das Miles, an' mine's Wade, an' Papa's is Harry," he explained.

"Those are some neat names, Peter. Where'd you come up with them?" Steve asked gently with a grin, looking up at Tony for the moment. "Peter picked me out a manta ray." He explained further.

"They's some'a m'friends at ballet," Peter hummed, clutching his penguin to his chest, "Are we gonna make cookies?"

"Yeah sweetie, I've got the cookie dough chilling right now, and when it’s done we'll cut out shapes, okay?" Tony smiled, smooching Peter's forehead.

Peter hugged at Tony's leg bashfully, a smile on his face.

"Well then, while that’s chilling, what would you two like to do?" Steve asked. "It'll be just a little while before it’s done."

"Whatever you guys wanna do, I've got no itinerary," Tony chuckled, standing back up on creaky knees, "Wanna doodle some, Pete?"

"Can I doodle Chris'mas pi'tures wif my crayons?" Peter asked up at Steve.

"Of course, baby. Go grab your crayons and I'll get the paper." He grinned, smooching the boy's cheeks.

Peter ran off to his room, giving Tony a moment alone with Steve.

"Everything's set up," he murmured, "On Christmas, I'll put a big bow on the door with a tag to him on it."

He grinned, drawing Steve in for another kiss.

"Mmm, sounds perfect. You think he'll love it?" Steve asked quietly after the kiss. "You don't think he'd be mad switching to a new room, do you?"

"God, I hope not. I think he'll be to over the moon over what I installed to be mad," Tony grinned, "You get to wait for that surprise, too. It's pretty cool."

Steve pouted softly, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. "I guess if I have to wait. I really wish I could know, though." He murmured, nuzzling Tony's neck.

"Well, it's--"

"Daddy!" Peter yelled, pouting up at them, "You and Papa alweady _had_ kissies."

Tony laughed, putting a hand on Steve's chest.

"Right. Sorry, kiddo, Papa and I will try to keep to ourselves," Tony grinned, winking at Steve, which earned another groan of disapproval from Peter.

Steve grinned at that, shrugging at Peter. "I told you, munchkin; Daddy thinks I'm handsome. He just can't help but kiss me." He chuckled, grabbing some paper and setting it on the table next to the crayons.

Peter clicked his tongue at them, climbing up into his booster seat so he could color.

Tony leaned back against Steve's chest, watching the boy with fond eyes.

"Y'know, some days I can't believe I'm actually _here_ ," he murmured softly, "being a domestic, married man with a son and hopefully another soon, the company's going well, I'm going to get better--"

Tony let his eyes close, a smile drifting onto his face.

"Feels too good to be true," he mumbled.

"Well it’s true. And I couldn't be happier about it." Steve whispered to Tony, kissing the top of his head and wrapping arms around his waist.

He started to hum softly, swaying them gently to the tune.

"You're a sap," Tony mumbled, relaxing against Steve, "My sap. A sap that needs to start making arrangements with Bucky for our trip so I can have someone go ready the cabin for us."

He smiled softly, melting into Steve's embrace.

Steve huffed a laugh softly. "After the holidays. They are for family. So... Maybe around New Years?" Steve offered quietly, kissing behind Tony's ear.

"I can hear ya smoochin'!" Peter groaned playfully, continuing his coloring. "I can't consuntwate on my pit'ure."

"Peter," Tony replied warningly.

The boy mumbled a half-hearted apology before picking up a different crayon, still casting them suspicious looks.

"He's gonna be a handful as a teen," Tony groaned, thunking his head against Steve's chest.

"Aren't most kids handfuls as teens?" Steve chuckled softly, petting at Tony's hair. "We can handle it, though. You have an iron will." He joked softly.

"Ha-ha. Funny," Tony snorted, rolling his eyes, "You get to handle that one."

He grinned, nuzzling Steve's neck to show he was teasing.

"He is like your mini clone. If I could handle you by myself, we can handle this one together." Steve pointed out with a shrug. "Let’s just enjoy right now while he's adorable."

"M'not 'dorable, m'manly as hell," Peter called, not looking up from his drawing.

"Watch your language, young man," Tony scolded, "Remember what happened last time?"

Peter's eyes momentarily flicked over to the couch, and he offered another quiet apology, picking up another piece of paper to continue drawing.

Steve hid a smile at that. "See? Mini you. It’s amazing to think you’re not blood related, you guys are so much alike." Steve stated. "That’s why I love you both, lots--"

"Do not encourage him," Tony replied flatly, raising an eyebrow, "And please don't say he's like me."

He went quiet, face carefully blank as he looked at Peter.

"I don't want him to turn out like me, Steve."

"I meant with how smart he is and caring and kind. And sweet. Kind of stubborn, but that can't be helped when we're raising him." Steve explained, kissing Tony's cheek soothingly. "The difference is the environment he's growing up in that causes some differences. He's all of the qualities that I love about you, be happy of that."

 _And none of the qualities you hate about me_ , Tony thought, stiffening slightly in Steve's arms.

"Right," he eventually replied, staring blankly as Peter filled another page with a Christmas tree and presents, "Happy."

"Tony, I-- Peter, I'm gonna go talk with Daddy in private for a few minutes, okay?" Steve said carefully, waiting until he heard Peter's okay and leading Tony into the living room with him.

Sighing, Tony reluctantly let Steve pull him aside, not quite making eye contact with him. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly smaller in Steve's oversized sweatshirt.

Steve looked to him softly, giving a small sigh. "Tony, I didn't mean that." He said softly. "Honestly, there isn't anything that I hate about you. At all. I don't like that you aren't able to see your good qualities, but I know that isn't really your fault."

Tony ducked his head, heat flaming his cheeks; he thought he hadn't spoken aloud.

"Yeah," he muttered, disbelief and shame curling in his stomach, "I know. It's... It's whatever."

"It’s not whatever, baby. You are so great, and I will always tell you that." Steve soothed, hugging Tony close. "So don't ever think that I'll think bad of you, love."

Tony stood quietly in Steve's arms, not really wanting to return the hug: he felt disgusted with himself, more guilt prickling on his skin. He let Steve hold him for as long as he needed to, staying in his own thoughts.

Steve pulled back and cupped his face, kissing his lips gently and caressing his cheeks.

"I love you. And I cherish you. And I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"Mm. Maybe one day," Tony replied quietly, closing his eyes to stop himself from leaning into Steve's touch, "I just.... don't feel it, Steve. Don't feel worthy of it. You know that."

"I know you don't, but know that someone had to feel you were." Steve said quietly. "The universe apparently felt that you were. Honestly, I don't feel worthy enough for you sometimes. But I remember we were matched for a reason."

"Sometimes, I don't know if there is, Steve," Tony replied, voice cracking slightly, "What if the soulmate thing is all jack? What if-- what if we just happened to meet, and this--" He waved his hand, "This was all too fast for us? What if we fell too deep--" He took a breath, tears stinging his eyes.

Steve was silent for the moment, sadness starting to peek out of his eyes.

"Do you honestly feel that way?...After these years, do you really doubt that what we have is something special?" He whispered softly.

"I don't... I don't know, Steve," Tony rubbed his eyes, unaware that Peter had snuck into the room to listen in, "I love you, more than anything, and I really do, but I-- I don't know if--"

"You lied t'me."

Tony's glance shot over to the tiny voice in the corner of the room, brow creased in worry.

"You said you wasn't gonna get divor'sed, Papa," Peter whispered harshly, "You _lied_ to me."

"Peter, baby--"

The boy stomped off, door slam much too loud in the house; Tony sunk down onto the couch, head in his hands.

Steve was quiet for a long while before he finally broke a bit, breath shaky as he fell into a seat on the couch.

"I don't want that to have been a lie..." He whispered quietly. "I don't want to lose us. I really don't... I wouldn't last without you in my life. That's the one thing I would never be able to do..."

"Fuck, Steve, that's not what I meant," Tony muttered, immediately lacing his hand with Steve's, "I'm not letting you go anywhere, that's for damn sure. I meant... I can't help but think about what Peter's teacher had said. What if soulmates really are dying out, and our tattoos don't symbolize a bond? What if we just got so damn lucky to land someone perfect?"

He took a careful breath, grabbing a pillow so he could lay down on Steve's lap.

"Maybe it’s got me paranoid," Tony muttered, turning to bury his face into Steve's stomach, "Either way, I'm not leaving you, Steve. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"Thank God." Steve breathed, leaning down and kissing at Tony's face as he tried to calm a little. "I do think we are soulmates. Our marks are so specific. And I felt it. When we first made physical contact, just the brush of our hands. The connection, I felt it." He whispered softly into Tony's hair.

"And if for some weird reason we aren't soulmates in that sense, we are still soulmates in the other. And I would never want to leave you. Ever _ever_."

"You better not," Tony grunted, wrapping his arms around Steve, "Clint would kill you. And then me, for being paranoid."

He sighed softly, lifting up Steve's shirt to kiss at his abdomen.

"We scared the hell out of Peter," Tony muttered, placing gentle kisses over Steve's abs, "We should go get him."

"We should, but I doubt he's going to listen to me." He sighed quietly, petting Tony's hair. "He thinks I lied to him. And that look on his face... He looked so betrayed..."

"We're _both_ going to talk to him, because we're both his parents, and he's cranky after a day out anyway," Tony replied gently, moving to sit up.

He stroked his hand across Steve's cheek, tucking a few stray hairs behind his ear.

"Okay? He needs to learn to listen to you," Tony said seriously.

Steve nodded softly, leaning with the touch before he stood up off the couch. "All right. _We'll_ talk to him. Set him straight that this wasn't what he thought." He said quietly, taking Tony's hand as they ventured upstairs.

Tony smiled and bumped shoulders with Steve, raising his hand to knock on Peter's door.

"Peter, open up," he called, "Your Father and I need to talk to you."

"I'll talk ta ya, Daddy. I don't wanna talk ta Steve!" Peter yelled back behind a sob, laying on his bed.

Steve's chest hurt a bit hearing that, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Peter please, we need to talk to you, baby."

"You can either talk to both of us, or you're going to stay in your room the rest of the night, young man," Tony replied, squeezing Steve's hand, "You unlock this door right _now_ , Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers."

A moment later, the door opened, greeted with Peter's puffy red eyes and tears on his cheeks. His face was tilted down, scurrying back onto his bed and snuggling into his penguin as he sniffled.

Tony sighed quietly, letting Steve go in the room first. He made Steve sit on the bed, while he dragged over Peter's bedtime story chair.

"Peter? I need you to listen to Papa and I," Tony started, "He and I need to explain stuff to you. First off, we are not getting divorced, nor are we _ever_ getting divorced. We love each other too much."

He paused, looking over at Steve.

"I didn't lie to you, munchkin." Steve said softly. "Never would like that. Especially if it earns me a look like what you gave me."

He wanted to rub the boy's back soothingly, but felt it wouldn't be right to just yet. "Daddy and I were just discussing something and it made us upset, but not to that point, sweetheart."

"That, and its rude to call your father a liar," Tony continued, crossing his legs, "He and I were discussing things about _me_ , and how _I'm_ feeling about certain things, because it’s my homework for my Doctor and it’s something I'm supposed to do. I'm sorry you got the tail end, sweetie, but that's all you got, and you and I both know that's no scientific basis for a hypothesis, now is it?"

Peter shuffled slightly, shame flaring on his pink cheeks.

"No," he eventually muttered.

"I was trying to help Daddy try and understand how much he always means to me. And everyone else." Steve explained softly. "He has a hard time believing it himself, so I'm trying to help him. It'll take a bit and it may not always be pretty, but it never means we are arguing bad enough it would me us separating."

Peter sniffled, tears starting to roll down his face.

"Is-- Is dat wha' Daddy's booboos from?" He asked Steve, curling up to the blond.

Tony blinked, mouthing 'talk about that later' at Steve.

"His booboos are from lots of things over the years. Mostly from work." Steve explained for now. "But it causes an invisible booboo in his heart. His Daddy never really made him feel good, so he sometimes feels he doesn't deserve to feel good. We are trying to make that better."

Tony bit his lip at that, nodding at Peter's gaze.

"He's right, pipsqueak," he replied softly, "A lot of Papa's and my conversations are going to sound like the one you heard, but we're not splitting up. If anything, it helps Papa's and my relationship grow stronger, because I trust him with how I feel."

Peter nodded, tugging his penguin up to his chest before climbing into Steve's lap.

"M'sorry I called y'a liar, Papa," he whimpered, sniffling into Steve's chest.

Steve held Peter to him, petting his hair and smooching the top of his head. "I forgive you, baby bear. I forgive you. I love you. _We_ love you." He soothed, rocking the boy slightly.

Tony chuckled softly, despite himself, standing up to give them both a forehead smooch.

"Papa's gonna tuck you in for a nap, okay, squeakers?" He murmured, gently wiping the stray tears from Peter's cheeks, "And when you get up, we'll do the cookies together."

"Otay..." He murmured back softly. "I'm sorry Daddy." Peter murmured with a small sniffle as Tony left.

Steve tucked the blankets up around Peter carefully, letting the boy snuggle his penguin. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly to put Peter to sleep, humming a soft lullaby.

Tony all but stumbled to his room, breath caught in his throat; he felt _awful_ for making Peter feel like that, and then having Peter ask about his scars and he's going to have to tell him someday and he's a horrible father for doing this to himself--

He slid down to the ground, taking a deep breath while counting in his head, feeling a bit exhausted from how fast his emotions were swinging him. Tony spent his last bout of strength to crawl up onto the bed, keeping himself warm in Steve's hoodie.

Once Peter was napping, Steve looked for Tony and found him in the bedroom. He crawled up onto the bed behind the other, wrapping his arms around Tony gently.

"Hey." Steve greeted softly, running his hands along Tony's stomach lightly. "You feel okay?"

"Tired. Feeling guilty that Pete knows about my scars, and I'll have to explain them-- but I'm trying not to think about it," Tony mumbled, turning over to curl up to Steve, "I'm just glad he's okay."

He smooched at Steve's neck, breathing him in.

Steve ran his hands along Tony's back, breathing gently. "That's why I told him they were booboos. He thought they were funny lines. He wanted to get a marker for you to help them match before that." Steve explained softly, kissing Tony back. "You should rest. You're exhausted..."

Tony laughed softly at that, nuzzling at Steve's chest again.

"Okay," he mumbled, letting his eyes slip shut, "Wake me up for dinner."

"Okay, I will. Love you, Tony." He said, kissing Tony's forehead before carefully wiggling out of bed. Steve set the shark plush for Tony to cuddle up with while he headed down to the kitchen to start on dinner.

With a soft laugh, Tony curled up with Miles the shark, easily drifting off to sleep.

Steve scurried around the kitchen, thinking of what to make. He settled on simple Macaroni and Cheese. It would take long enough for the boys to get a cat nap and it was a comfort food, which they could really use right now.

As he waited for the water to boil, he picked up Harry the Manta Ray, cuddling him close silently as a comfort.

It didn't take long for Peter to wake up, blinking sleepily at his penguin. He yawned and sat up, attempting to get out of his day clothes and change into his teddy bear onesie. He managed to zip it up, looking at his bootie-d feet with a smile before grabbing his penguin, dashing over to his Daddy's room. Yawning, Peter clambered up onto the bed, settling down beside Tony to go back to sleep.

Once the food was finished, Steve went upstairs to wake Peter first. He saw the door open and the boy gone, hurrying to their room just to be sure.

He breathed easy when he saw a little bear curled up to Tony. Steve sat at the end of the bed and gently shook both.

"Tony, Peter, dinnertime."

"Mmm," Tony hummed, opening one eye before sitting up, drawing the bear into his arms before standing up.

He smooched Steve's cheek, gently carrying Peter downstairs to set him in his booster seat. The bear yawned, peeking at Steve through his messy curls.

"Food?" He asked hopefully.

"Food." Steve assured with a grin, setting a small bowl of macaroni and a glass of juice in front of Peter. He then turned to get his and Tony's bowls, setting them in their place on the table.

Peter picked up his spoon and started to eat, smearing cheese sauce all over his lips and face. Tony hid a grin in his food, wrapping his hands around the warm bowl.

Steve ate with them, giving a soft sigh as he relaxed. This was a good difference to the tensions of not even an hour ago.

"Silence means happy tummies. Usually." Steve hummed, handing a napkin to Peter to wipe his face when he would finish.

"M'hungry," Peter replied through a full mouth, wiping his sticky hands on the napkin.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, still cupping his warm bowl to his chest.

"Clean your face, baby bear," He hummed, "You got cheese everywhere."

"You may be hungry, but we'll have to teach you how to eat without getting it all over yourself." Steve chuckled, watching the boy try and wipe his face. "Or I stop making messy food, but I don't want to do that."

Peter pouted, eventually hopping off his seat and going over to Steve so he could clean his face.

"I was _hungry_ ," he mumbled softly.

Tony chuckled at that, standing up to put his and Peter's plates in the dishwasher.

"I know you were, buddy. And you ate all your food, so good job." Steve praised with a smile as he cleaned Peter's face.

"So Daddy, what do ya say we get things set up to make those cookies?" The blond said with a grin, looking over at Tony.

"Yep, can do," Tony whistled, nabbing his apron off a hook in the pantry.

He tied it around himself before cleaning off the island, going to set out flour, cookie sheets and the cookie cutters.

"I wanna apron!" Peter exclaimed, tugging on Tony's pants.

"I have one for you, squirt, c'mon."

Steve found his own apron, tying it around himself and going to start rolling out the dough.

When they came back with Peter in an apron, he couldn't help but smile. "He looks adorable, Tony."

"I saw it at the store the other day," Tony grinned, looking down at Peter in his fluffy blue apron, "It was too cute to pass up."

He ruffled Peter's hair before helping him up to the sink to wash his hands.

"Well thank you for getting it. It's adorable." Steve grinned, finishing rolling out the dough and greasing up the pans.

He set the oven on to preheat and placed the step stool next to him so Peter could help cut the cookies with the shapes. "Which shape you want first, bubba?"

"D'candy canes," Peter replied, barely at Steve's hip, even on the step stool.

He put the cookie cutter in flour before making his first cookie, grunting in exertion of force.

"Got it, pipsqueak?" Tony hummed, rolling out his own batch of dough to use the other cookie cutters.

"Got it!" The boy grunted, reaching on his tiptoes to make another cookie.

Steve set the cut cookie onto the baking sheets as Peter cut them, helping the boy when he needed it. "Once you get older and bigger, you'll be able to reach a lot better."

“M'plenty big," Peter grumbled, reaching for the star cutter, "M'just a lil short. Like Daddy."

"Mmhm," Tony raised an eyebrow at him, flicking flour at Peter with a smirk, "You might stay small with a comment like that, squeaker."

"You'll get bigger as you get older, munchkin. You'll hit you a growth spurt near your teens, no doubt." Steve chuckled from Peter's comment, starting to fill another tray. "Could even get taller than Daddy."

"Hey," Tony complained, pouting at Steve, "Mean."

Peter giggled softly, grabbing the Santa hat cookie cutter.

"It’s not a bad thing, Tony." Steve grinned, walking towards Tony, wrapping arms around him. "You are perfect snuggling height."

"You're just freakishly tall," Tony laughed, leaning back to smooch Steve, "Such an oaf."

"Ew," Peter made a face at them, wiping his flour-covered hands on his apron, "Das gross."

Steve grinned and smooched back, then going to smooch Peter's cheeks. "You're six. You're supposed to think it’s gross." He laughed, wiping flour on Peter's nose.

Peter sighed dramatically, dragging his stepstool over to the sink to wash his hands again. He dried them off and stepped down, hopping over to the couch to grab his discarded penguin and curl up into the cushions.

"Sleepy, baby? You just woke up," Tony teased.

"Today was ex'saustin'..." Peter mumbled sleepily, snuggling his penguin. "Walkin' and cryin' and bakin'... Its hawd work..." He yawned softly.

"That it is, baby," Tony murmured, leaving Steve's arms to pop the cookies in the oven, "Do you wanna cuddle while the cookies bake and cool?"

He slipped over to sit on the couch, smiling at the little bear that crawled into his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing butterfly kisses on his temple.

Once things were cleaned up a bit in the kitchen, Steve headed into the living room with the others. He smiled softly at the sight of his fellas cuddled on the couch.

"Mind if I join in on this cuddle group over here?" He asked softly, inching towards the couch.

"C'mere, lay down," Tony grinned, scooting back against Steve's chest once he sat down.

He laid back against Steve with Peter curled on his chest, already snoozing away.

"Hey," Tony whispered up to Steve, kissing his cheek.

"Hey yourself." Steve whispered back with a soft smile, snuggling both Tony and Peter to him. He kissed back, nuzzling Tony's cheek gently.

"We need to start wrapping things for him," Tony murmured, "I got a few other things from Santa, y'know?"

He smiled, smooching Steve again.

"We can work on that tonight, if you want. Get it done and ready since Christmas is the day after tomorrow." He hummed quietly, kissing Tony's face gently. "He'll be happy with everything for sure."

"Shh, no more talk about it while the bear is present," Tony smiled softly, nuzzling at Steve's chest.

He sighed happily, content to fall asleep in Steve's arms.

Steve relaxed in the comfort, almost nodding off until he heard the timer beeping for the cookies.

He sighed, trying to figure out a way to maneuver himself without waking Tony and Peter so he could pull out the cookies.

Feeling Steve shift, Tony leaned up slightly so the blond could get out, laying back down once he was gone. Tony sighed into the comfort of the couch, gently rubbing Steve's back.

Steve pulled out the cookies and set them out on cooling racks, sprinkling sugar lightly on the top of them before heading back to the living room.

He sat on the floor in front of the couch, reaching up to prt lightly at Tony's hair.

"Mmh," Tony murmured, leaning into Steve's touch.

He sighed happily, smooching the bear's head before turning to nuzzle at Steve's hand,

"Love you, Tony." Steve whispered with a warm smile, leaning in and kissing his forehead before shaking him lightly awake. "Cookies are done now, love."

"Mm," Tony hummed back, peeking open his eyes, "Love you too, dork. Pete? Honey, cookies are done."

The babe stirred from his sleep, yawning softly as he sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy face." Steve chuckled at their sleepy son. "You want a couple cookies before you go to bed?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, another yawn still leaving his lips as he stretched a bit.

"Only two, I don't want you up all night on a sugar high," Tony hummed, petting Peter's curls, "Then y'gonna have a bath, okay?"

Peter nodded, reaching his arms out for Steve.

Steve happily scooped Peter up, bringing him into the kitchen and setting him in his booster seat. He got them all a small glass of milk and a couple of cookies, still warm but not too warm.

"Fank y'Papa," Peter said before grabbing a cookie, stuffing the warm treat in his mouth.

"Take your time, pipsqueak, don't get a tummy ache," Tony called, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Yeah, no tummy aches munchkin. That wouldn't be good." Steve agreed, taking a careful bite of the cookie and enjoying the taste. It was his mom's recipe, and the taste always reminded him of Christmases as a kid. "Enjoy your cookies, Petey."

Peter happily sucked down his milk and finished off his cookies, licking crumbs off his lips.

"M'done," he announced, pushing his plate away.

Steve nodded, finishing up his milk as well.

"All right then. We're gonna have you brush your teeth and then getcha in the bathtub." He explained, scooping Peter up and booping his nose. "Had a long day, gotta get clean." He grinned.

"Dadddyyyy," Peter whined, giving Tony his puppy eyes, "I don' _wanna_ take a baf!"

"Sorry, squeakers, Papa's eyes are the only ones that work on me," Tony sing-songed.

"C'mon, Peter. Baths aren't bad." Steve pointed out, patting Peter's back gently. "I would think they'd be fun. Plus they are relaxing and warm."

"Don' like gettin' wet," Peter groused, pouting over Steve's back.

"You'll be fine, in and out, shug," Tony smiled, poking Peter's nose, "Okay?"

Peter scrunched his nose at the poke, but eventually gave in with a sigh. "Otay, I guess." He grumbled softly, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Peter. We'll make it quick, okay? Then we'll get you in your duckie pajamas." Steve hummed, heading upstairs.

"Have fun," Tony called with a laugh, going about cleaning up the kitchen and putting the cookies away. Once he was done, he grabbed the bag of Pete's gifts and the wrapping supplies from the hall closet, and went upstairs.

As Tony started wrapping, Steve had Peter in the tub, letting the boy play with a couple of toys while he washed his hair.

"Peter, I think I'm getting wetter than you are." The blond pointed out as the boy splashed around.

Peter grinned bashfully, flicking water at Steve.

"Ooooops," he giggled, cupping his hands to throw more water onto Steve.

Steve scrunched his face as the water hit, his hair and front of his shirt all wet.

"Thanks. Thank you, that’s really appreciated." Steve said with a chuckle, starting to rinse Peter's hair.

"Y'welcome," Peter grinned, peeking at Steve through his wet hair.

He behaved himself for the rest of his bath, scrambling for his warm towel once Steve said he was done.

"It’s _cooold_ ," Pete whined, wrapping himself up in his towel.

"It’s winter. It’s gonna be cold, buddy." Steve explained, helping Peter dry off. "That's why we are putting you in warm jammies and under warm blankets so you don't catch cold. It stinks to be sick right around and on Christmas, trust me."

Peter let Steve ruffle his hair dry, managing to get his undies and pajamas on by himself.

"I don' like bein' sick," He grumbled, climbing up onto his stepstool to brush his teeth.

"Nobody does. I used to be sick all the time when I was your age." Steve hummed, backing sure Peter didn't fall off his stepstool. "Luckily though, my Ma was a nurse, so she knew how to take care of me."

"Gra'ma was a nurse?" Peter spoke around his toothbrush, looking at Steve through the mirror, "Can she take care'a Daddy?"

Steve gave a soft smile at that, kissing the top of Peter's head.

"It'd be nice if she could, wouldn't it?" He said quietly. "She's an angel, though. So she can't really help in that way anymore."

"Oh. Sowwy, f'got," Peter mumbled, spitting his toothpaste out before wiping his mouth, shaking his fluffy hair out.

Turning around, he held his arms up, wiggling his fingers.

"Up," he demanded.

"It's okay, munchkin. It happens." Steve smiled scooping the boy up and carrying him to his bedroom. He set Peter in bed, tucking him in with his penguin.

"You all nice and warm?"

"Uh huh."

Peter snuggled up to his penguin, blinking at Steve sleepily.

"Night night, Papa," he mumbled, yawning before turning over to fall asleep.

"G'night, baby bear." Steve whispered, kissing Peter's forehead before turning the light off and cracking the door.

He went to join Tony, seeing he was right at work wrapping. He locked the door behind him and sat down to help.

"He asleep?" Tony grinned, leaning over to kiss Steve's cheek, "Good. Okay, so I got him a few things--"

He pointed at the already wrapped pile.

"--That's mostly clothes and books, nothing big. I got him pencils with his name on it--"

Tony gave a few of the things over for Steve to wrap, pushing the tape dispenser over.

"This is quite a bit, Tony. Plus with the room? Kid can't ever say we don't love him." Steve chuckled, wrapping up another shirt. He leaned in with a kiss on the lips, nuzzling Tony's shoulder when he realized his hair was still damp.

"Sorry. Bath time was kind of messy." He blushed.

"Whaaat? I thought we were past the bathing-with-him stage," Tony joked, smooching Steve's temple, "I don't mind, bambi. I won't melt."

"Good thing. Kissing and sex would be _really_ awkward if my husband was a puddle." Steve smirked with a chuckle, pulling back to keep wrapping. "Man, he is spoiled." He joked softly, moving the present with the others that were wrapped.

"Do not fuck a puddle, Steve," Tony deadpanned.

He laughed softly, smiling fondly at the rapidly growing pile of gifts.

"I really love him, Steve. I don't ever want him to have any Christmases like my childhood ones," Tony murmured.

“And you are fantastic for not wanting that, Tony. You treat him so well." Steve smiled, continuing his work. "He looks up to you so much. Adores you. He loves his Daddy. Plus, you're his science buddy, so he has fun."

"Hey now, I hear those tones under that, he loves you just as much," Tony hummed, leaning over to kiss Steve's shoulder, " _I'm_ not the one he goes to when he hurt himself and needs attention."

He raised an eyebrow and finished off the last of Pete's gifts, eagerly climbing into Steve's lap once he was done as well.

"I know, but his relationship with you is like a father and son's." Steve pointed out, wrapping arms around Tony. "My relationship with him is like a _mother_ and son's. I'm the mother, but in a man's body, Tony. It’s just a little different."

"You--" Tony sighed, playing with Steve's wet collar.

"I dunno what to tell you," he mumbled, "I think he has two dads, and you're the one who's good at emotions and shit."

Steve sighed, burying his face into the crook of Tony's neck. "That’s because I grew up with just my mom and I looked up to her." He explained. "So I am the motherly dad. Peter will come to you for the fun and 'Don't tell Papa's, and he'll come to me for booboos and emotional support.".

"He's going to come to you for the fun stuff, because I'm not going to let him do anything remotely dangerous," Tony scoffed, "He's gonna ask you if he can go places, if he can have friends over, stuff like that. You'll be the cool dad once he has the girlfriend, and I refuse to let them stay home alone."

He paused.

"Or boyfriend. Either way."

"Well I'm not letting them stay home alone, either. What're you talking about?" Steve laughed, kissing Tony's collarbone chastely. "I'll be the one to embarrass him by showing the girlfriend or boyfriend the baby pictures."

"Oh no, I'm getting out his little doodles, and his baby clothes," Tony giggled, "Oh god, he's going to think we're both _those_ parents."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

"I can tell you though, you'll _immediately_ be the favorite once I give him the birds and the bees talk. He'll feel so awkward around me, good god," Tony laughed.

"I'd believe it." Steve chuckled. "Every kid feels awkward about that. _I_ still feel a little awkward about it when you show me new things. But at least he will be well informed." He hummed, leaning in to kiss Tony sweetly.

"Maybe it's because I've had my sexcapades, but I really can't see how it’s awkward," Tony murmured, gently kissing Steve back, "I'm glad you're starting to get out of that shell, though."

He nuzzled at Steve's neck, kissing his collarbones.

"Maybe awkward isn't quite the word to describe how I feel, I guess. I still just blush." He hummed, tilting his neck slightly. "We should probably hide these presents, huh?"

"That's shyness, love, and I'm _so_ attracted to your shyness it’s unbelievable," Tony murmured, kissing the moles on Steve's neck, "I love it."

He sighed happily, looking over at the mound of gifts.

"I'll stack 'em in the closet."

"I'll help you out. Then we can head to bed." Steve hummed happily, getting one more kiss in before helping move and stack everything up.

"Bed. Yeah. I need sleep, after today," Tony yawned, closing the closet doors once they were done, "We can invite the others over tomorrow for Christmas things, if you want."

"That'd be nice. Sort of have a whole family thing." Steve grinned, changing out of his wet clothes. "I know Peter would like to see his aunts and uncles. Would you wanna have them over?"

"Mmhm. See if they wanna stay in the guesthouse, 'cause I got them gifts, too," Tony hummed, changing into pajama pants.

He crawled onto the bed, slipping under the warm sheets with a happy sigh."

"I'll text them all and let them know and we'll deal tomorrow." The blond hummed, typing the group message on his phone.

Once it was set, he weaseled his way under the covers with Tony, instinctively wrapping himself around his husband.

"Mmm, I love you." Steve hummed, kissing the nape of Tony's neck.

"Love you too, octopus," Tony chuckled, snuggling up to Steve's chest, "Dunno how you put up with all my shit, but I'm glad for it."

He grabbed Steve's hand, lovingly smoothing his thumb over Steve's wedding band.

"You put up with me and I adore you, so yeah I 'put up with you'." Steve whispered, breathing Tony in and taking the man's other hand in his. "You are brilliant and charming and loving, and I wouldn't want you any other way."

"M'glad, 'cause I'll always be brilliant. And charming. And loving," Tony teased, smiling softly at Steve, "God, I'm so head over heels for you. I feel like a teenager."

"I feel the same. Just after my growth spurt." Steve chuckled, sighing softly. "But you do make me feel younger. Makes me feel like I'm almost twenty years younger."

"You're certainly fit enough for twenty years younger," Tony murmured, "You have more stamina than me, like /damn/, Steve."

He grinned, biting his lower lip.

Steve grinned back at him, rolling his eyes playfully.

"It’s only because I tried to keep in shape for so long. I've slowed down a little bit." He admitted softly.

"Mmmm, not at all, bambi," Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss him sweetly, "You're still young and beautiful, and definitely the best arm-candy a man could ask for."

He grinned cheekily, stealing another kiss.

"I love you, you know," Tony whispered, "No matter what. For better or for fucking horrid."

"I love you too, baby. For better or worse." Steve hummed sweetly, bringing Tony in for a deep kiss. He moved his hands down along Tony's sides gently, caressing him.

Tony moaned softly, tangling their legs together.

"When they come over tomorrow, ask Buck if he can take the kiddo for a week," he whispered, stroking Steve's cheek, "If he says yes, I'll get the cabin set up for us. Romantic getaway, the whole shebang."

The blond leaned into the touch gently, turning slightly to kiss at Tony's fingers.

"I'm sure he'll say yes. He told me that was his Christmas present to us; take Peter anytime we need alone time." He smiled, softly playing footsie under the blankets.

"Good. I want to spend a week just cuddling with you, zero clothes, zero responsibility, just you and me and the moonlight," Tony breathed, ghosting his lips over Steve's, "Whaddya say?"

"I say that sounds absolute perfect beyond perfect." Steve giggled, leaning in to capture the lips. "Spend some time in front of a warm fireplace, doing whatever we want--"

"Relaxing, taking our time... I haven't mapped your body out in so long, I miss it," Tony murmured, stealing another kiss, "God, I can't wait."

"Talking about it is just going to make us wanna go more. And we'll be even more anxious." Steve purred, snuggling into Tony sweetly.

"Good. I'm already planning things, so after Christmas, Clint and I'll go bear the crowds and get some stuff. Do you prefer champagne or white wine?"

He grinned, happily reaching up to pet Steve's hair.

Stevee hummed into the touches, leaning into Tony's hands.

"Mmm, fancy. I never had white wine before. We should try that." He grinned, letting his eyes rest from the pets.

" _What_?! Out of all the years we've lived together-- it's a sin, Steven, and a damn shame," Tony gasped in mock horror, scratching Steve's neck, "We're definitely having wine. I think I have a moscato somewhere we can have. Pretty light, fruity, for the early beginner drinkers."

Tony grinned, taking to massaging Steve's scalp.

"Mmm, sounds nice. But you're gonna make me sleep if you keep that up." Steve hummed, referring to the scratching. "You know that's one of my weaknesses."

"I know, lovie. It's late anyway, you should rest," Tony hummed, smooching Steve's forehead, "Tomorrow's gonna be busy for us. Well, me, since you'll be getting the people settled. I'll get Peter going, and we'll start cleaning the house."

He hummed softly, happily keeping his fingers in Steve's hair.

Steve's eyes drooped, remaining closed as he made a content noise.

"Y'get some sleep too, you. You need it." He murmured before starting to drift.

"I know, shhh," Tony soothed.

He made sure Steve was asleep before allowing himself to drift off, protectively wrapping his arms around his husband.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve. Time for merrymaking (and all that shit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always always appreciated!!
> 
> TW: none

When Steve woke next, it was later in the morning. The spot beside him in the bed was cold, so Tony had to have been up for a good amount of time.

With a stretch, he checked all his messages from the others and headed downstairs with a yawn, seeing both Tony and Peter in the kitchen.

"Before you start yelling about the mess, it was Peter," Tony deadpanned, motioning to the flour and batter splattered over the kitchen counters.

"Daddyyyyy," Pete complained, flecks of dough on his face, "It wasn' _my_ fawlt y'let me use d'micker."

"Well I thought you could _hold_ the mixer," Tony retorted, putting his flour-covered hands on his hips, "You said you could!"

Peter rolled his eyes and hopped down from his stool, padding over to Steve to show him the extent of the damage; he was completely covered in flour, his face and hands sprinkled with dough, and what looked like eggshells in his hair.

"Hi Papa," Peter said sullenly, "Daddy an I twied makin' brea'f'st in bed f'you."

"It was going really well too," Tony interjected, not looking much better than Peter, "But _someone_ started a flour fight, and dropped an egg on the floor, _and_ \--"

Steve simply responded by scooping Peter up in one arm, heading over to Tony and pulling him into a hug with them. He smooched both of their faces, mess and all, sputtering out a bit of eggshell after kissing Peter's head but all with a smile.

"It’s all right. It’s a mess we can clean. Besides, you made it doing something sweet, so thank you both." Steve grinned, smooching them both again with a hum.

"Don't get salmonella," Tony laughed, kissing Steve back nonetheless, "You've got a pile of french toast with your name on it, and coffee's in the pot. Pipsqueak and I'll clean up in here, then get ourselves ready, right champ?"

"I t'ink Daddy should cleans by his'self 'cause he made deh mess," Peter pointed out, smirking at Tony.

"Now Peter, you can help your father clean up in here. He's helping clean _you_ up, anyway." Steve explained. "That seems fair. And I am going to be straightening things up before Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Pepper, and Bruce come over." He hummed, heading to his plate and kissing the boys thank you again.

"Auntie Peppah's comin'?" Peter gasped, wriggling down from Steve's arms, "Daddy, we gots t'hurry up an' get _clean_ \--"

Tony laughed, shaking his head fondly as he wiped down the counters.

"At least I know who the favorite is," he teased, handing Peter a sponge.

"She's sweet on him." Steve teased back, taking his french toast and coffee bounty into the dining room to sit down and eat before he started the rest of the day.

As he ate, he saved both Tony and Peter a piece for their work, taking his plate to them in the kitchen as he came back to it nearly spotless.

"Wow. You really wanna impress Aunt Pep, huh munchkin?" He chuckled, setting the plate down.

"She brings me gifties," Peter grinned, struggling to get out of his apron.

Tony took it off of him and balled it up with his own, rolling his eyes.

"Alright lil peep, lemme put this in the laundry room and then we'll go take a shower, okay?"

As soon as Tony was out of earshot, Peter rushed over to Steve, beckoning him to come closer.

"I need t'wrap Daddy's giftie," he whispered.

Steve leaned down to Peter's level, nodding gently. "While you get cleaned up, I'll go wrap it for you. And when you're done in the bath, I'll let you put on the name tag and the ribbon, okay?" He whispered back

"Otay. Fank you, Papa," Pete whispered, kissing Steve's cheek before running off to find Tony.

"In here, peep," Tony called from his bathroom, adjusting the water temperature, "I got your clothes all ready for you."

Peter patted at his clothes gently, pretending to observe them like he didn't have a little secret kept from Tony.

"Uh huh. Those is nice clotheses." He hummed nonchalantly.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, beckoning to his son.

"Now, I don't think you've showered before. Have you? Or just baths?" Tony asked, unclipping Peter's overalls.

"Just bafs." Peter stated seriously, wriggling out of his overalls. "Whatsa showa like, Daddy?"

"It's a-- well, good question," Tony laughed, carefully putting Peter's clothes in the sink, "It's a steady stream of water that cleans you off."

Once Peter was undressed, Tony got himself undressed, getting in first before helping Peter in.

"Okay? Not too hot?"

Peter shook his head slightly, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Not hot. But da water's gettin' in my eyes." He sputtered, moving the water away from his mouth.

"Then don't look in the spray, silly," Tony laughed, turning Pete so he faced away from the water.

He knelt down to Peter's level, starting to work on lathering his hair.

"Da water feels good. Jus' don't like dat its wetter den da baf." Peter said softly, letting Tony scrub his hair.

"Sorry lovie, but this is faster than a bath," Tony murmured, making Peter's hair stick up into a mohawk, "You look silly."

He grinned, helping Pete tip his head back to wash the shampoo out.

"Don't make me look silly, Daddy! What would Auntie Peppah think?" Peter giggled, closing his eyes tight as his head was tilted back at the water.

"Don't worry, you're gonna look all proper for Aunt Pepper," Tony teased, grabbing the washcloth.

He quickly washed Peter down, placing a kiss on his nose before helping him back out, wrapping a towel around him.

"I'm gonna take my shower real quick, okay? Think you can dry yourself off?"

Peter nodded quickly, doing just that as he ran into the room. He dried off his body and his hair fairly quick, moving to slip on his underwear and try to get his clothes on properly.

Tony rolled his eyes and cleaned himself off, efficiently getting himself done before grabbing the clothes he'd grabbed for Peter, going to find the boy.

"Pete?" He called, opening the boy's door.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him, clothes nearly dropping out of his hands.

" _Peter_?"

Peter started to run over to Tony, the man's clothes on the boy. The pant legs dragged and the sleeves flopped around as Peter stopped in front of him.

"Daddy! These clothes is too big! What was ya thinkin'?"

"Those aren't _your_ clothes," Tony laughed hysterically, crouching down to take Peter out of the clothes, "You got the wrong pile, sweetheart."

He put the correct size clothes on himself before sitting on the floor to help Peter step into his undies.

"Oh. I was wond'rin' why I gots big clothes." Peter said thoughtful, getting into his actual clothes. "Dees fit much betterer." He proclaimed, straightening the shirt and pants.

"Just better, sweets. Not betterer," Tony corrected gently, straightening out Peter's sweater, "Y'look good, kid. Let's go find Papa, okay?"

"How's 'bout you stay here. I'll find Papa, den we come and gets you." Peter explained, running off to help Steve fix Tony's present.

Tony blinked and shook his head, but he laughed, doing as Peter asked. The boy ran off to find Steve, grinning when he found him waiting with a bow.

"Fanks Papa," Pete whispered, quickly scrawling his name and 'Daddy' on the tag before sticking it and the bow to the gift.

"No problem, munchkin." Steve grinned, kissing Peter's forehead. "Go hide it by the back of the tree so Daddy doesn't find it until tomorrow, okay?" He whispered, watching the boy run behind the tree.

Back in Peter's room, Tony rolled his eyes at the sound of pattering feet, waiting for the boy to come back.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," he teased when he saw the familiar mop of hair.

"'Course not." Peter said matter-of-factly. "I was jus' havin' a pwivate conbersation wif Papa."

"That's right. Top secret stuff. Steve chuckled, following the boy. "I'm going to go get ready, then we can set stuff up for when everyone shows up."

"Great. You're both conniving against me," Tony sighed dramatically, standing and swooping Peter up into his arms, "What a buncha dweebs."

Peter gasped in shock, causing Tony to bust out laughing, placing kisses on Pete's face.

"I'm _kidding_ , squeakers," he teased, grabbing the discarded towels off the floor to throw them into the hamper.

"It’s not against ya, Daddy. Its s'posed to help ya." Peter said, immediately covering his mouth as if he just gave a big hint to the secret.

Tony raised an eyebrow at that and flicked his eyes over to Steve.

"Alright Socrates, whatever you say," Tony laughed, juggling Peter on his hip, "Let's go wait for your aunts and uncles, 'kay?"

Peter nodded, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Otay, Daddy. Papa! Go gets ready for da people!" He insisted.

"Yes, boss man. Right away." Steve joked, head up to their room.

Tony laughed at that, carrying Pete down to the living room.

"Now, are you gonna get too excited when your aunts and uncles get here? Because we can get your spare pull ups out if you need them," he murmured.

"I'm a big boy, Daddy! Big boys don't potty deir pants." Peter explained seriously, crossing his arms. "I'll be 'tay."

"I know baby, but in _case_ something happens...."

Tony sighed and shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. "Alright. We'll forgo them, then."

Peter grinned up at Tony, hugging him tightly.

"Fank you, Daddy." He hummed, then leaning in to whisper. "Maybe later jus' in case den, kay?"

"Okay baby," Tony kissed Peter's temple, going over to the kitchen to get them both juice boxes, "You excited for Christmas, lil peep?"

"Yeah!" Peter squealed happily, bouncing on the couch. "I've been pwetty good 'n Santa's gonna come and visit! He always leaves good t'ings when 'm good--"

"He sure does, baby," Tony replied softly, sticking the straw in Pete's juice box before handing it to him, "I bet you're going to get a lot of gifts this year, since you've been so good for Papa and I."

He smiled at the boy's cheers, happy to relax back into his recliner.

"You 'n Papa have been real good, too. So youse should gets lotsa stuffs, too." Peter explained, sipping out of his juice box. "Youse da best daddies."

"Are we?" Tony teased, kicking his shoes off to draw his feet up into the chair.

He smiled at his juice and huffed a soft laugh.

"Thank you, Pete," Tony murmured."

Steve had overheard as he headed back in with his family, smiling warmly at Peter's proclamation. He sat down and gently pulled Peter onto his lap on the couch, smooching his cheek.

"No one told me I was missing bonding time. What’s up with that?" He joked gently.

"You were late to the fiesta," Tony laughed, "But that's okay. We were just enjoying our juice, like the men we are, right Pete?"

"Wight!" The boy crowed, eagerly sipping at his juice as he snuggled into Steve.

"So manly." Steve chuckled, snuggling Peter back warmly. "Well, now all us men can do our manly juice bonding together until the others get here. Because we're men."

"Peter, don--"

" _Now that we're men_ \--"

Tony sighed as his son started to sing very, _very_ loudly, giving Steve a look.

"He's singing Spongebob, Steve."

Steve just gave Tony a smirk, pick up Peter and joining him in his song.

"-- _We can do an-y-thing. Now that we're men, we are invincible_ \--"

"You are awful and neither of you get dessert," Tony scolded, trying not to laugh at Peter's gasp.

"Papa!" He wailed, "Daddy's bein' _mean_!"

"C'mon, Tony! Don't be a party pooper." Steve teased, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Besides, we need you to sing the facial hair part. You're the only one here that has any."

"Nope. I'm being a plankton, and I'm not singing," Tony rolled his eyes, making a face at Steve, "I'll remind you of that next time that we're--"

He looked at Peter, then glanced back up to Steve, a smirk slowly stretching over his lips.

"Men?" Steve grinned back, a smile on Peter's lips as well as they started to sing again.

" _We've got the stuff we're tough enough to save the day_!" The two belted out.

"Yep, goodbye," Tony stood from his chair, turning a blind eye to Peter's protests.

He shrugged and threw his juice box away, opting to start building a cookie platter for the guests.

Steve shook his head and glanced at Peter, an idea coming to mind. He motioned for Peter to stay quiet as he carried the boy behind the breakfast bar connecting to the kitchen. Steve lifted Peter, slightly bobbing him up and down over the top as he hummed the Jaws theme in time with the movements.

Tony glanced up from his cookie-arranging at the tune, a tiny smirk coming to his lips.

"Jaws? Really? Now our son is a shark?" He chuckled, smooching Peter's nose once he got close enough.

"The fiercest of them all." Steve pointed out, moving Peter dramatically. "Faster than a Hammerhead! Fiercer than a Great White! Even Poseidon quivers before him!" He announced.

"That's the sand guardian, guardian of the sand. Not a shark," Tony replied with a raised eyebrow, sticking a cookie in Steve's mouth, "Now hush and put him down before he throws up all over you."

Steve hummed dejectedly, setting the boy down carefully and biting the cookie.

"Poseidon can be afraid of a shark if it was fierce enough. Or big enough." He murmured, sneaking Peter a cookie as well.

"He needs to eat his dinner, _enabler_ , and Poseidon's favorite creatures are sharks. The deadlier, the better," Tony hummed back, putting plastic wrap over the cookie tray.

He turned to look at Steve and Peter, putting a hand on his hip and sighing.

"I think that the tables have turned." Steve grinned, looking to Peter. "That seems like something I normally do to you and Daddy, huh Petey?"

"Mhm," Peter nodded, stuffing the last of his cookie in his mouth, "Dada's bein' schilly."

Crumbs spewed all over the floor, causing Tony to sigh.

"You're cleaning that up, Steve, you gave him the cookie," he tutted, shaking his head, "And you, little man, better eat your dinner."

"Yes, dear," Steve smirked, quickly wiping up the crumbs.

"Yes, dear." Peter parroted, adding in a bow before running off when he heard the doorbell.

Tony rolled his eyes, tapping his foot at Steve.

"You're in trouble," he announced, pinching the blond's ass as he walked by to go answer the door.

Steve jolted up, hand instinctively going to his ass cheek at the pinch. He rubbed it slightly with a pout as he headed towards the door to be met with Natasha, Clint, and Bucky.

"Hi guys." Steve smiled in greeting, giving Tony a quick flash of 'What did I do?'

Tony winked at Steve before wrapping Clint up in a hug, not surprised that Peter had already climbed up into Natasha's arms.

"Tony, good god," Clint wheezed, "You and Steve been workin' out? I don't remember you havin' this much strength--"

"Oh, save it," Tony grunted, "I made cookies for you guys."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Bucky chimed, giving each one of the Stark-Rogers a hug before migrating directly to the kitchen.

Natasha rolled her eyes softly, turning instead to Peter and giving him a big smooch.

"Hey, little spider. How've you been?"

"P'good. Daddy an' Papa 'aven't been yellin' so I can sweep," Peter replied, swinging his feet.

"Oh really?" Clint grinned, causing Tony to groan.

"Pete, no," he muttered, grabbing Clint's arm to drag him to the living room, "Different topic."

"Papa and I wents t'da 'quarium an' we saw fishies an' sharks an' deh _penguins_!" Peter babbled on, nuzzling into Natasha's neck.

"Ooh, I like the penguins. The baby ones are cute and fluffy." Natasha smiled softly, sitting down on the couch and bouncing Peter on her knee as the boy giggled.

"I got's a penguin, too! Can I show Auntie Tasha my penguin, Papa?" Peter asked as he bounce with excitement.

"Of course munchkin. Go and grab him." Steve grinned, watching the boy sprint away excitedly.

"It a plush penguin from the gift shop. Not an actual penguin." He clarified to the others. With Tony, he probably could have got a live penguin.

"No live penguins, Steve," Tony replied, "I'm pretty much allergic to everything anyway."

He paused, narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't speak," Tony muttered, "You didn't say live penguins. Did I miss you saying live penguins?"

"I said actual penguins. I would hope it would be alive." Steve said carefully, raising a brow at Tony slightly.

Peter soon ran back with his penguin to Natasha, happily sitting on her lap again.

"Dis is Wade. He's really soft 'n stuff 'n he's nice ta cuddle."

"He looks sweet, _kotenok_ ," Natasha hummed, bouncing Peter on her knee.

"He got Steve and me plushies too. Mine's a shark, and Steve's is a manta ray," Tony added in, coming over to flop down onto his recliner.

He wiggled his fingers at Steve, patting his lap.

"That's adorable." Bucky chimed, finally getting away from the kitchen and bringing in the cookie tray for the others.

"Nice of you to join us, Cookie Monster." Clint snorted.

Bucky rolled his eyes in reply, wiping crumbs off his lips. "Hey. Sarah's recipe is delicious, okay?"

"You call your second mom by her first name?" Tony asked, genuinely curious, "Is that an 'I'd call her Mrs. Rogers but she'd kick my a-- butt' thing?"

Bucky nodded, handing Clint the cookie tray.

"Oooh, peanut butter, don't mind if I do," Clint grinned, wiggling his fingers before grabbing a cookie.

"Yeah, as we got older, she just told Buck to call her by her first name. They knew each other long enough at that point." Steve explained, resting back against the couch with a soft hum.

"Did Gramma bake lots?" Peter asked curiously, pouting when he was denied the cookie tray.

"Lots and lots." Steve nodded. "Any free time she got that wasn't spent resting, she cooked or baked. And she left me most all her recipes she could."

Tony lifted the tray over Pete's head, setting it out of his reach.

"Well, they're really good Steve," he said, cradling his half of a sugar cookie, "I'll have to see if you can make my mom's Italian Wedding cookies. I never can get the dough right."

"Y'all are a bunch of pansies," Clint said around his cookie, almost choking when Bucky thumped him on the back.

Steve rolled his eyes lightly.

"Nothing wrong knowing how to cook things that don't involve a microwave." He said seriously.

 _And if you think that makes us pansies, we could probably call up Gordon Ramsey to kick your ass_. He thought to himself.

"Ramsey? More like Bobby Flay. Or Ina Garten can sit on him," Tony deadpanned.

He whined, reaching over to tug on Steve's jeans.

"Come sit in my laaaap," he complained.

 _Fiiiine. But I might hurt your legs_ , Steve thought, coming to sit on Tony's lap. He was not used to this.

"Wait a minute. I didn't say anything about Ramsey." He whispered to Tony. "How did--?"

"I don't know, just go with it," Tony whispered back, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, "And you're not hurting my legs. You've straddled them many, _many_ times before without hurting me."

He grinned and smooched Steve's side, cuddling up into his warmth.

"Daaadddy! Papaaaa!" Peter groaned, smacking his hand onto his forehead and shaking his head.

"I agree with little bit. Too much PDA around here." Clint answered with a smirk.

"Oh please, Clint. You like to cuddle, too." Natasha smirked back at Clint's gasp.

"Yeah, you three made a nice pile in my guest house, if I remember correctly," Tony drawled, "Only Buck was the limping one, right Bucky?"

He grinned, ducking under Steve's arm to miss the cookie thrown at him.

"Hey now. Cookies are meant to be eaten, not thrown. I thought we learned that in kindergarten?" Steve chuckled, kissing Tony's head.

The doorbell rang again, Peter hopping up to go get it again.

"Hang on, little spider. It could be a stranger." Natasha pointed out, following the boy to answer the door.

"Aunie Peppah!" Peter screamed, recognizing the ginger hair through the window.

He threw open the door, immediately latching onto Pepper's white pantsuit leg.

"Hey Pep," Tony called, keeping himself tucked under Steve, "Commotion's in here."

"Hey there, Petey pie!" She greeted behind bags of gifts. "Hello Natasha. How have you been?"

"Good, Ms. Gift Bags, but I was looking for Pepper." Natasha smirked, helping out Pepper with the bags and carrying them to put under the tree.

Pepper followed with a little boy still clung around her leg, even as they made it to the living room. "Hello, everyone. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they echoed, followed by Clint's, "Here, sit, I'll perch on Bucky's arm."

"Behave," Tony scolded, pointing at Clint and Peter, "Santa's still watching you two."

"I'm behavin', Daddy. Jus' huggin' Auntie Peppah." The boy explained, getting picked up by the strawberry blonde.

"Hugs usually work better up here, Petey." She smiled, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek to leave a lipstick mark.

Steve smiled at that, handing Pepper the cookie plate. He kept it high enough Peter couldn't reach.

"Pepper's here, so now all that is left is Bruce and we'll all be present." He hummed, settling back onto Tony's lap.

"He's closing up the shop around midnight, then he'll be on his way," Tony grinned, slipping a hand under Steve's shirt, "I bet his gifts will be... interesting."

He winked at Steve, pinching his skin lightly.

"I'd believe it. And we will open them in private because I doubt the will be kid appropriate." Steve said, cheeks a bit pink as Tony was basically feeling him in front of everyone.

" _Daddy_ ," Peter stressed. "Ya embarr'sin' Papa. He's pink!"

"Hush, you, he's fine," Tony chuckled, slipping his hand back out, "But you make a point. We'll open them after pipsqueak's gone to bed."

"Hey!" Peter complained, sticking his little lip out.

"Sorry Peter, but what Uncle Bruce gives the big people is only for big people's eyes, baby." Steve explained. "But whatever he gets you will be just for you, I promise."

Clint snickered at that, making noises when Bucky elbowed him.

"Keep it G around the child, thank you," Tony announced, ignoring Peter's sigh.

"Speaking of keeping it G, I don't think it would be a bad idea to watch some Christmas specials." Pepper offered, playing with Peter's hands. "Peter likes Frosty and Rudolph and all of those, right?"

"Uh- huh. I weally like the Gwinch," Peter replied enthusiastically, beaming at Pepper, "He's lots like Daddy."

"I resent that," Tony hummed, throwing a cookie back at Clint's head when he laughed.

"If you're going to throw something, don't make it the cookies." Steve sighed, snuggling Tony. "But I can see where Peter is coming from. Because you used to live by yourself away from everyone, but when I met you, your heart grew in size and you let more good things in." He hummed.

"It’s definitely not you being hairy and green." Bucky pointed out, Peter giggling softly.

Tony frowned at that, pretending to not silently agree with Steve. He held in a sigh, waving his hand.

"Jay? Grinch, if you would, half volume."

The TV flickered to life, the familiar Who song filtering into the living room.

Everyone in the room was a bit surprised as the TV came on itself, Pepper wearing a pleased smile.

"You've got it functioning! That's great, Tony!" She grinned.

"And what is 'it', exactly?" Clint asked, a little weirded out.

"Dat's Jarbis!" Peter said happily, watching the cartoon on the TV.

"Automated butler, and more intelligent than you, Barton," Tony drawled with a raised eyebrow, "Don't be shy, Jay. Introduce yourself."

" _Good evening, Mr. Barton, Mr. Barnes, Miss Romanoff and Miss Potts_."

Tony grinned at the voice, but his face dropped at Clint's expression.

"What?" He snapped.

"Oh, Tony," Clint murmured, eyebrows creased in worry.

Steve looked at the exchange, a bit confused on what was wrong. "What's the matter? I think it’s really neat. Peter likes it, too." He explained.

"Jarvis--"

"Shut it, circus boy, I'll tell him later," Tony interrupted, "That's not a topic for Christmas Eve."

"You really are the Grinch, Stark," Bucky hummed, grabbing another cookie.

Tony sighed and snuggled up to Steve as close as he could get, burying his face in Steve's side.

"I'm going to assume that if Clint knows about it, it probably is something from childhood. Which would be better not to talk about until later." Steve agreed, reaching to run fingers through Tony's hair soothingly.

Peter turned around and shushed them all quietly. "Dis is da part where he tries ta steals Chris'mas!"

"Yeah, Cindy loo hoo, shush," Tony grumbled, glaring at Clint.

The man shrugged, happy to climb over next to Natasha, snuggling up to her.

Tony sighed quietly, preening under Steve's touch. He purred softly, nuzzling into Steve's hand.

Steve smiled at the purring and thought to himself as he petted Tony's hair.  _You are so much like a cat this way, I swear_.

"I like it," Tony murmured back to Steve, smooching his palm.

"So I was thinking that since we are having a big Christmas dinner tomorrow, we'd just order pizza or take out tonight." Steve offered. "Saves time cooking and saves us food."

"I'm all for Chinese," Pepper laughed, arms wrapped around Peter, "We can make Clint go get it."

"Aww, Pizza," Clint whined, followed by a yelp from Natasha elbowing him.

"We can order both so everyone has a little something they want." Steve pointed out, a smirk on his lips. "And we can make Clint go get it.".

"Yaaaay! Pizza!" Peter cheered, looking to Clint. "Go get it, Unca Clint! Go go go go go!"

"Fine, fine, sheesh," Clint grumbled, "As soon as your dads--"

"It's ordered," Tony announced, phone in his hand, "Best get a move on, Barton. Guiseppe's closes at eight tonight."

He grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"And Shogun's closes at eight-thirty." Natasha smirked.

"Go go go go go go go go--" Peter continued to chant in between giggles, bouncing on Pepper's lap.

"I'm going kid, holy sh--shoot," Clint ground his teeth, taking the car keys from Bucky.

"Bye, snookums," Bucky called after him, blowing kisses before dissolving into laughter, taking his place by Natasha.

"Uncle Buck, shhh, dh Gwinch's 'eart is 'bout t'gwow," Peter shushed, eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh, right. Right. Sorry, Pete." Bucky whispered, chuckling at how attentive Peter was.

"He takes his Christmas shows very seriously." Steve whispered back with a grin, getting shushed by Peter as well.

Tony slipped his hand back up Steve's shirt again, gently rubbing the place he'd pinched earlier. He rested his head on Steve's chest, nuzzling into his side.

"Gross," Bucky murmured, earning another shush from Peter.

Steve just laughed silently, staying quiet until the cartoon had ended. Peter then cleared his throat and faced the others.

"Otay. Youse can talk now."

"Thank you, Mr. Boss Man." Pepper chuckled, smooching the boy's cheek.

Tony rolled his eyes, fondly patting Steve's stomach.

"Wonder who he got that from," he joked, leaning up to kiss Steve softly.

"Mm hm." Steve hummed against his lips. _I say a bit of both of us, honestly_. he thought, caressing Tony's cheek as they pulled away.

"Gross." Both Bucky and Peter chimed, scrunching their noses at the sight.

"Shut up, Bucky, and you won't get any kisses, Pete, if you think they're gross," Tony said over Steve's shoulder, raising an eyebrow at them.

He shook his head, turning back to Steve to kiss him again, pouring warmth and love into it.

"I like kissies, just not those kissies!" Peter proclaimed, cheeks pink and hands over his eyes.

Steve kissed back happily, feeling warm and happy all over by the time they parted.

"Papa likes those kissies." Steve breathed, a dopey smile on his lips.

"Tony," Pepper scolded, hands over Peter's eyes, "Please."

"I can kiss my husband as much as I want, Pep," Tony hummed back, stealing another kiss from Steve, "It's Christmas Eve, after all. Time for merry making, and all that jazz."

"Please no merry making in front of the child," Pepper sighed.

"Sadly, she has a point. We say to keep it G, so we should practice what we preach." Steve said softly, biting his bottom lip. _Maybe later if I can find the mistletoe, I can get him over there_ , He thought, not thinking there was someone listening.

"There's mistletoe over our bed, sweetheart," Tony murmured, trailing his fingers up underneath Steve's shirt again, "I'd be more than happy to drag you away, if you want."

"That would be rude to the guests, and besides--" Steve started, blinking for a moment. "How are you doing that?"

Tony frowned.

"Doing what?" He asked, gently stroking Steve's abdomen.

"Hearing my thoughts?" Steve whispered back, Frosty the Snowman keeping the others occupied. "I never said anything about the mistletoe, or the thing with Gordon Ramsey. But I thought it."

"Hm," Tony shrugged, massaging his thumb into Steve's abs, "I don't know, love. I can look into it, if you want. See if its--"

He paused, faltering for a second.

"--It could be a soulmate side effect," he continued weakly.

Steve's brain was buzzing with positivity at the thought, and if it was true, Tony probably could hear it. "That would be amazing if it was, Tony. But why would it just now start happening?"

"I honestly don't know. I never looked into soul bonds that much," Tony muttered, shivering slightly, "I'll make a few calls after our trip, try to get some insight. I know a guy that's a resident expert on these things, he'd have an answer."

Tony bit his lip, looking up at Steve.

 _Does it work the other way around?_ he thought.

All Steve could hear was a sound reminiscent of static.

He tilted his head slightly at Tony's look.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"So you can't hear my thoughts," Tony murmured, a slight twang of relief in his gut, "Strange. You must be able to hear something else, then."

"I dunno what it would be, though." Steve hummed, cuddling Tony closer. "We'll figure it out eventually. After the holidays." He said with a kiss.

"Papaaaa," Peter complained again, pouting from Pepper's lap, "You's been kissin' Daddy _all nite_."

"Alright, alright," Tony laughed, patting Steve's leg so he'd get up, "C'mon little one, let's go get you bathed and in your jammies, okay? And when we're done, Uncle Clint should be home with dinner."

Peter sighed, but let Tony pick him up, waving sadly to everyone else as they trooped upstairs.

"How come you 'n Papa is always kissin' like dat?" Peter asked curiously as he was being brought upstairs. "Those is diff'ent kissies."

Tony flushed at that, diving into Peter's room to grab new underwear and his shark pajamas.

"Well, it’s the kinda kisses that two people who really, really love each other share. Adult kisses."

 He set Peter down so he could turn the tap on, crouching down to Peter's level.

"Why you ask, bud?" Tony chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Cuz ya you 'n Papa do dat _all da time_." Peter stated simply. "An' it looks funny sometimes. Like youse tryna eat 'chother's faces. Looks slobb'ry."

"It is, and we like it that way," Tony huffed, helping Peter out of his day clothes before putting him in the bath, floating his ducky over to him, "You'll understand when you're older, sweetheart. It just seems weird 'cause you're still a youngin'."

He smiled at Peter, grabbed the shampoo to start lathering up his hair.

"Big peoples are weird..." Peter hummed, letting Tony scrub as he played with his ducky. "Weird kissies, yellin' at 'chother at night-nights cuz you love 'chother. Weird."

"Mhmmm. Really weird," Tony hummed, grabbing the tiny bucket to scoop up water, "Close your eyes, honey."

He gently washed the lather out of Peter's hair, slicking the curls back before grabbing a washcloth.

"Havin' fun with your ducky?" Tony chuckled, scrubbing Peter down.

"Yeah. He's a super ducky today, doh." Peter explained as if it were so simple. "He's savin' da people whose boats messeded up 'n lettin' 'em ride on his back to da shore."

"Well that's real humble of him," Tony replied, taking one of Peter's hands to clean under his nails, "The people must be very grateful to have such a squishy ride back to shore."

He smiled fondly at Peter, taking his other hand to scrub.

Peter nodded softly in reply, letting Tony continue. "They’s very grateful. He saved da day!" He cheered, lifting the duck in triumph.

Tony laughed, taking the opportunity to easily clean the rest of Peter off, wringing out the washcloth before letting the water go.

"Alright, ducky retirement, gotta get you in your warm pajamas so we can eat," Tony hummed, standing up to grab a towel.

"YAY!" Peter cheered as he stood to get out of the tub. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" He chanted, nearly running off with nothing but his towel.

"Peter," Tony scolded lightly, scooping the boy up, "You need your clothes, silly boy."

He set Pete down to dry him off, quickly ruffling his hair before helping him into his clothes.

"Right. Cuz dere's ladies in da house." The boy stated simply, wriggling into his shark pajamas with a hum. "I was just 'cited cuz I love 'seppe's pizza.".

"I know you do, baby, but you shouldn't run around nakey anyway, even if it’s just Papa and I," Tony chuckled, scooping Pete up and setting him on his hip to take him downstairs.

"Sowwy." Peter said, burying his face in Tony's neck as they headed downstairs.

"Papa was right. You has a tattoo on you dere." He pointed out, pulling Tony's collar down slightly to see as they ended up in the living room.

"Mhm. Papa told you about our tattoos?" Tony asked, slightly surprised, "Huh."

He shook his head with a smile, going to put Peter down.

"Y'back, munchkin?" Steve grinned as Peter ran over, making his way directly towards the pizza box as Clint set the food down.

"Well, I know what he was excited for." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's always hungry, like someone else I know," Tony chuckled, sidling up to Steve to give him a kiss, "You told him about the tattoos?"

He blinked his doe eyes up at Steve, dancing his fingers up his chest.

"Well, yeah. It came up with the soulmate discussion. It was sort of my proof." Steve explained softly, kissing the tip of Tony's nose. "C'mon, time to eat and hang out a little before Peter has to go to bed."

"He's not going to sleep, Steve," Tony laughed, rolling his eyes at Peter and Clint's complains, "He'll be up waiting for Santa."

"Daddyyyy," Peter griped, sitting down with his plate, "Stop bein' gwoss wiff Papa an' eat."

"We're coming to eat baby, promise." Steve chuckled, leading him and Tony to join the rest, "But Peter will sleep if he wants Santa to come. He doesn't show up until kids of the house are asleep."

Peter gasped softly, hurriedly shoving his food in his mouth.

"Slow down, you, you're fine," Tony laughed, "Santa'll come, don't worry."

"You just have to be asleep in a little while before he comes." Bucky stated, grabbing a slice of pizza and a bit of Chinese food.

"Exactly. He always knows." Steve agreed, wiping some sauce off of Peter's face. "So you gotta be sure to sleep through the night."

"M'gonna sweep aaaaaall nite," Peter proclaimed around his pizza, "No yellin's gonna wake me up, neither!"

Tony flushed slightly and _almost_ choked on his lomein, but he caught himself with a clearing of his throat.

"Well that's very good Peter. That takes a strong will. Especially with your Daddy and Papa." Natasha pointed out with a smirk, making Steve's cheeks go red again.

"Nat," Tony warned, trying to not have his face heat up.

"What? She's right," Bucky pointed out, "Steve's always been ... _loud_ when expressing his love. Next to my room. With his door open."

Clint grinned at that, leaning back in his chair.

"Well now, didn't know you had the lungs, Rogers," He mused.

" _Guys_." Steve squeaked a bit. "Let’s not talk about love expressions with Peter present. Please. Specifically with the volume of my voice."

"I usually hear Papa da mosts. That's why I know he weally loves Daddy." Peter hummed, nibbling his crust.

Clint shouted at that, causing Tony to put his head in his hands and Bucky to hoot.

"Yeah! Dang right!" Bucky yelled, "Hand it over, Barton, merry Christmas to _me_."

Clint begrudgingly handed Bucky a twenty from his wallet, in which Natasha took it from him and stuffed it in her bra.

"Oh my god, Steve," Tony whispered, face completely red.

"Okay, Peter. We are gonna get you a cookie, brush your teeth and get you ready for bed, okay?" Steve said quickly, petting Peter's hair and shooting a look at Bucky and Clint. "It'll be past your bedtime soon."

"Papa?" Peter let himself be picked up with a confused look on his face.

Tony waited for them to leave before narrowing his eyes at Clint.

"No," he said, holding up a hand, "You're sleeping on the couch in the guesthouse. My house, my rules, also my _child_. Same goes for you, Bucktooth."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, sliding down in his chair.

Steve smooched Peter's cheek as they headed upstairs, the boy nibbling his cookie but still confused.

"I'm sorry, munchkin. Things were starting to get a little inappropriate for your age." Steve explained softly. "Plus Uncle Clint and Bucky did something that wasn't very nice. They'll be lucky if Santa is nice to them after that so close to Christmas."

"S'kay. Unca C'int tawks like dat all d'time wiff Unca Buck," Peter replied, breaking off a piece of his cookie, "I don' mind."

He shrugged, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder with a quiet sigh.

"But they shouldn't. Daddy and I mind. Plus they bet on us, which wasn't nice at all." Steve hummed, rubbing Peter's back gently as they made it to the boy's room.

He set Peter on the bed softly and sat beside him for the moment.

"They are our friends, but sometimes they take things too far and it comes across as mean."

Peter finished off his cookie and grabbed his penguin, cuddling it and looking up at Steve.

"S'otay wiff me, Santa's gonna give me all dere gifties," Pete hummed, yawning sleepily.

Steve chuckled at that, petting the boy's hair.

"Yeah, he just might. We'll have to see in the morning." He smiled softly. "Okay, let’s get you tucked in and I can read you a quick Christmas-y story before bed."

Peter nodded and let Steve pull back the covers, snuggling down into his bed so Steve could tuck him in.

"Whatcha gonna read, Papa?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm going to read you 'The Night Before Christmas.' It’s a classic around Christmastime. Sort of a tradition." Steve said softly, grabbing the book and sitting beside the bed.

Peter nodded, putting his penguin under his chin so he could see the book.

"M'ready," he announced.

Steve opened the book, holding it out for Peter to see the pictures as he read.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

He continued until he got to the end, seeing that Peter had drifted off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Steve finished at a whisper, softly shutting the book and kissing Peter's forehead before he left the room for the boy to sleep.

Tony had sent the others off to bed and had cleaned the kitchen, wiping his forehead as he looked at the spotless room. He sighed, reaching out to Steve through the bond before gathering their stockings off the fireplace. He took them upstairs, happy to see his husband waiting for him in their bedroom.

"Hey," Tony whispered.

"Hey there." Steve said with a sigh, falling back on the bed. "Little bear's asleep. You sent the other out?" He asked softly. "I'm still miffed at Clint and Bucky."

"They're being children," Tony laughed quietly, setting about stuffing Pete's stocking, "Nat's gonna set 'em straight. She looked absolutely pissed."

He paused. "Then again, she always looks like that."

Steve snorted a soft laugh, rolling off the bed to go and help Tony.

"This statement is true. Peter said he was okay with it, because if they were being bad, Santa will give him their gifts." He chuckled, leaning in to smooch Tony's cheek.

"Well, it'll explain all the gifts," Tony hummed, smooching Steve back, "Here, go fill mine somewhere else so I can fill yours, okay? No peeking."

He grinned, waving his stocking at Steve.

"All right. Since you seem to think you're getting something in it." He teased with a grinned, taking the stocking and heading off towards his art studio.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling out the box of Steve's gifts out from under the bed. He quickly put the condoms in the toe of the sock-- 'for the not-so virgin Virgin,' to which Tony had howled and promptly bought a box--and tucked the paints in after those. He wrapped the new paint brushes in a tie and slipped them in, tucking the various Christmas candy around it until the stocking was completely stuffed. Tony put tissue paper on it to try and hide the goodies, setting to work on Peter's stocking.

"Spoiled," he murmured, smiling fondly as he filled the boy's sock with candy and toys galore.

As Tony worked on the other stockings, Steve set to stuffing Tony's. He slipped in a few different candies near the bottom and some coupons to the bakery down a few blocks where he knew Tony like their donuts. The blond had also managed to model a miniature DUM-E out of clay and had it fired and glazed, topping it with a few sketch pages he had drawn of the man careful rolled and stuck into the stocking.

He covered the top with a bow to hide the contents, taking it back to its place to hang before heading back to their bedroom.

"Wait," Tony called, hearing Steve's footsteps, "Close your eyes."

He grabbed the stockings and tucked them against his chest while he scuttled by Steve, tucking the stockings away before returning.

"Hey," he whispered, grabbing Steve's collar and tugging him into the bedroom, "We need to put Pete's gifts out, then we're done."

"Good. It’s been a long day. Tomorrow will seem longer." Steve sighed, bumping their noses together before working on grabbing up some of the boy's gifts. "He's getting a great Christmas this year."

"Mmm, once the cabin holiday gets here, it'll seem like the days are minutes," Tony hummed, grabbing the other half of the gifts, "Speaking of that, I need to go get stuff for the trip. Secret stuff."

He paused. "Anal stuff."

"Did you seriously quote The Losers?" Steve whispered as they headed downstairs. "We can worry about all that after Christmas. But I can't wait for the alone time." He hummed wistfully.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you look _exactly_ like that guy."

Tony grinned and bumped his hip against Steve's before starting to arrange the presents around the tree.

"I honestly don't see it." Steve hummed, helping fix up the presents quietly. "I'm obviously better looking. At least in your eyes, right?" He asked, giving Tony puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, honey, you're my sexy superman," Tony laughed softly, smooching Steve's lips, "C'mon. We need to sleep before we get woken up by shark jammies at three AM."

"Why is it that a kid's internal alarm clock automatically wakes them up so early at Christmas?" Steve sighed, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist as they went back to the bedroom.

"I never got up that early for Christmas," Tony shrugged, leaning into Steve before breaking off to grab his pajamas, "It was... Not a good holiday for little-me."

He shrugged, padding over to put his head in Steve's chest, breathing him in.

Steve wrapped Tony into a hug, rubbing Tony's back softly. "You didn't have that good a situation as a kid, though..." He hummed sadly. "But we make up for it a little with our family Christmases."

"Mmm, make up for it at the cabin," Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms around Steve, "C'mon. Sleep before munchkin gets here."

He tugged Steve over, pushing him onto the bed before snuggling up to his chest.

"So pushy." Steve joked lightly, kissing Tony sweetly before they settled under the covers. "I had to get my mistletoe kiss in somehow." He smiled, nuzzling Tony's hair as the blond shut his eyes. "Love you."

"Mm, love you too, so much," Tony breathed, kissing Steve's collar before allowing his eyes to slip shut, "More than y'could know."

He yawned, easily settling into comfortable sleep. Steve drifted soon after, content smile on his lips as he was enveloped in Tony's warmth.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!! <3
> 
> TW: talks of past self-harm/self-abuse

Steve next woke up to being squashed repeatedly by his husband who was in turn being squashed by a six year old.

"Peter--"

"S' _Christmas_!!" The boy shouted, jumping on them both, "C' _mon_ , Santy's been here an' we gots gifties!"

Peter yelped as Tony tackled him to the bed, holding him down.

"Nah, sleep," he teased, smooching the six year old.

"Sleep'd be nice..." Steve murmured against his pillow, not willing to open his eyes yet. "I feel I could sleep for years. Or another hour." He yawned, stretching out around Tony and Peter.

"Papaaa," Peter whined, tears prickling in his eyes, "S' _Christmas_ \--"

He choked back a half-sob, burying himself into the bed.

"Hey, hey. No crying, you," Tony rolled his eyes, "C'mon, drama queen, we'll go do stockings, then breakfast, _then_ gifts. Got it?"

Steve felt his heartstrings tug just a little hearing Peter starting to cry, sitting up with a stretch before hugging the boy close.

"I like Daddy's plan. Nice and fair." The blond murmured, smooching Peter's face before lifting him in his arms.

"Did you sleep at all, Pete?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

The boy sniffled and ducked his head into Steve's neck, a red flush creeping down his neck.

"Mhm. That's what I thought. You're having naptime today, young man," Tony murmured, reaching up to pet Peter's hair.

"Definitely naptime. A little bit after gifts. You need sleep, bubba." Steve explained, carting the boy downstairs with them.

" _Whoa!_ Look at all those presents Santa left. I wonder who all _those_ belong to? You couldn't have been _that_ good, huh Peter?" Steve said with a grin as the boy wiggled excitedly in his arms.

"Hey, hey, stockings," Tony laughed, easing himself down into his recliner, "Go ahead, Petey. Yours is in your dinosaur one."

He winked at Steve, kicking up his feet.

Steve helped get Peter's stocking down, raising his eyebrow softly at Tony's wink, grabbing his stocking as well as his husbands. He brought it over to Tony, watching and waiting to gauge Tony's reaction.

"Go ahead, Pete," Tony laughed, putting his stocking aside to watch.

The boy hurriedly tore into his stocking, falling over backwards giggling to play with his new Transformer.

"You next, Stevie."

"If you're sure." Steve hummed, taking out the tissue paper and looking inside. "Aw, new paint and brushes," he said happily digging to the bottom.

He stopped as he saw the box in the toe, blush on his cheeks as he set his stocking aside. _I will get that out later_ , He thought to Tony.

"Your turn, Tony."

"Awe, ruined the funniest gift," Tony grinned, dissolving into giggles, "Okay, okay."

He carefully pulled out the paper on top, smiling fondly at the careful etchings of him, Peter, him and Peter sleeping or playing--

"These are gorgeous, Steve," he murmured, carefully setting them aside, "Thank you."

Tony laughed at the clay Dummy and perched it on his chair, smiling the coupons and candies in the toe.

"Thank you, Steve," he murmured again, "I love it."

"Glad you love it." Steve smiled fondly, smooching Tony gently. "Peter, you can play with Daddy and your transformer while I make breakfast, and JARVIS can wake the others up so they can eat and open their gifts as well." Steve hummed as he headed to the kitchen.

Peter eagerly climbed up into Tony's lap with Bumblebee, animatedly talking about the toy while he snuggled up to his Daddy, head resting on his shoulder.

"Mhm, _very_ interesting," Tony teased, smooching Peter's nose.

"Those are some profound thoughts about a robot." Bruce hummed as he came in from the guesthouse, being followed by a small, sleepy group.

"So you did make it here last night, Bruce! Okay, I hope." Steve called from the kitchen, to which Bruce nodded.

"Made it here just fine, thanks. Jarvis let me in so I didn't disturb you guys." Bruce hummed quietly, coming to sit down near the end of a couch.

"We were beat, man. Sorry," Tony chuckled, not at all surprised that Peter leapt up to go see Bruce, "Did y'all sleep well?"

"Unca Bwuce, Santy wuz heah las' nite an' he bwought a lotta gifties," Peter babbled, "I tink he bwought gifties f'ebbrybody, but I only seens ones f'me--"

"I think he put yours in the front and everyone else's is in the back since you have more. And probably were the best behaved." Bruce explained with a smile, ruffling the boy's hair. "And we slept just fine, Tony."

"'Cause you made us go to the guest house early." Clint grumbled, wiping a hand over his face tiredly.

"Santa wouldn't have come otherwise," Tony sing-songed, standing to go over and greet the guests, "Stevie's making some semblance of breakfast, then we can do other gifts afterward."

Peter nodded and chatted to Bruce more about his transformer, waving it around until Natasha took him, smooching his slightly chubby face.

"Merry Christmas, little spider." The redhead greeted, booping Peter's nose with hers as she ignored Clint's complaining and Bucky's scolding of him.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, everyone." Pepper greeted, emerging finally and looking well rested.

"Pep! My favorite ginger," Tony grinned, running over to hug her, "Sleep well? Get your beauty rest? Not that you need it--"

"Alright, I know you're excited for presents," Pepper laughed, pushing Tony gently toward the kitchen, "You're a bit excited, sweetie."

" _Hey!_ Only Papa gets t'call Daddy schweetie," Peter interjected, pointing his finger at them.

"Hush," Tony rolled his eyes, going over to take Peter into his arms, "She calls all her friends 'sweetie', Peter."

"Your Daddy has a point." Pepper chuckled, ruffling Peter's hair playfully. "Besides, I call you sweetie too, Petey Pie. But Tony, relax and be patient. You're almost worse than a kid when it comes to presents on Christmas." She explained, pouring Tony a mug of the coffee made.

Tony replied with a grunt as he sucked down the liquid, not surprised to hear Steve's laughter from the kitchen.

"No gifts for you," he called, nearly missing the tiny gasp before more laughter.

"If I don't get presents, you don't get presents." He shot back playfully, making kissy noises at Tony as he finished the bacon and eggs. "And I know you don't want that. Especially later--"

"Gross!" Clint yelled into the kitchen from the living room, followed by an "Ow!" from Natasha smacking him.

Peter sighed over the commotion, wriggling out of Tony's arms to go climb up into Bucky's lap.

"They's gwoss," he muttered, hugging his transformer against Bucky's chest.

"Be nice, pipsqueak," Tony laughed, moving to the kitchen to help Steve plate up breakfast.

Bucky made sure Tony had left before whispering to Peter.

"Don't worry, I think they're gross sometimes, too." He grinned hearing the boy giggle.

"All right, all right. C'mon guys. Breakfast." Steve stated, calling everyone to the kitchen. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we'll get the show on the road."

"Food!" Peter shouted, happily letting Bucky carry him over to his booster seat.

Tony gave Peter his plate, rolling his eyes fondly while the boy scarfed down his food.

"Take your time, guys," He chuckled, sitting down once everyone had been fed.

“It’s hard for someone to eat slowly when there are presents to open after." Clint said through a mouthful of food, earning him another smack from Natasha.

"Chew your food before talking. Set an example, _урод_." She hummed, biting into a piece of bacon.

Tony rolled his eyes at that, sipping at his coffee.

"No Russian at the table-- Peter, wash your hands before presents, kid. You're all sticky."

"Am _not_ ," he whined, hopping off his chair to pad over to the sink anyway.

Peter washed up quickly, bounding over to hop onto the couch once he was done.

"Papaaaaa, hurry _up_."

"All right, all right munchkin." Steve chuckled, scarfing down the rest if his eggs and going to set his plate in the sink.

He headed into the living room, scooping the boy up and onto his lap as the others started to congregate in the room as well.

"C'mon, Daddy! Presents!" Steve called to Tony with a playful grin, bouncy Peter on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Who's passing out gifts?" Tony laughed, slipping down beside Steve.

"I'll do it," Clint grinned, setting forth to making piles of gifts.

Peter's pile, of course, was marginally bigger than everyone else's, but Tony grinned as he motioned for the others to open theirs first.

"You don't want Peter to go first?" Pepper asked softly, picking gently at tissue paper on one of her bags.

Steve shook his head. "Peter has a lot, and we want you guys to open yours before we let him rip through." He explained softly. "You don't mind that, do you bubba?"

"Naw. I can waits," Peter replied, snuggling up to Steve's chin, "Go 'head, Auntie Peppah."

Pepper laughed quietly at that and unwrapped one of her bags, making appreciative noises as she drew out a soapbox.

"Thank you, Tony, I'd just run out too," she hummed.

"Ah dude, no way!" Clint said excitedly. "Ya got me a bow! I've been wanting to learn how to shoot one of these forever." He grinned.

"Unca Clint! Ladies first! Dat's da rules!" Peter scolded, crossing his arms. "Auntie Tasha goes next, mister!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Tony, control your small child there," Clint teased, setting his gift aside.

Natasha flicked him a look before opening the first of her gifts, smiling fondly at the nesting dolls wrapped in tissue paper.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, they're straight from Moscow, one of the originals of the Romanoff clan's antiques," Tony grinned, shifting a squirmy Peter into his lap, "Took forever to find, though."

"I bet. The Romanoffs- the Famous Romanoffs- have been gone for decades. This is... Tony, thank you." She said softly, admiring the nesting dolls.

Bucky was next, giving a disbelieving look on his face at what was in one of his gifts.

"Steve, you-- how did you find this?" He said, pulling out an old Teddy bear.

"I found it in my things that were in my old storage unit that I finally finished clearing out." Steve said with a soft grin, enjoying Bucky's reaction to his old childhood toy returned.

"I wanted to sew the eye back on, but Steve insisted I leave it the way it was," Tony chuckled, reaching up to brush his fingers through Peter's hair.

Bucky carefully sat the bear in his lap, lovingly petting its slightly ratty fur.

"Thank you. So much," he murmured, turning a gentle smile to them, "I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Peter, automatically intrigued by the new toy, scrambled out of Tony's lap to climb up into Bucky's, gingerly picking up the teddy.

"Unca Buck, what’s special about dis teddy?" Peter asked carefully, looking up at Bucky.

Bucky looked down at the boy softly, settling him on his lap.

"This is Bucky Bear. He was my most special toy since before I was your age." He explained. "I thought I had lost him. So to have him again is very special to me, squirt."

Peter nodded in understanding, squirming slightly as he flicked his eyes over to Tony.

"Bruce has to open his, _then_ you can open yours," Tony laughed, catching the boy's look, "Just a lil more patience, squeakers."

Peter then glanced over at Bruce, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Bruce understood the boy's look and carefully opened his gift, pulling out a very antique chemistry set.

"Oh wow, this is gorgeous." He said in quiet awe. "How old are these pieces?"

"Old, Brucey. Probably Smithsonian-worthy, but they'd be better in use than on a shelf," Tony hummed, lacing his fingers with Steve's hand, "Now, the flask is slightly cracked, but the rest of it is operable, if you'd like to use it. Decoration's all good, too--"

"My turn!" Peter yelled, tackling his pile of gifts with a grin.

Steve shook his head fondly at the boy, giving Tony's hand a squeeze as they watched Peter grab at his presents.

"Yeah, yeah, it’s your turn munchkin. You were patient. Why don't you start with the small ones and work up to the big ones?" He suggested, that way it lead up to the room in size when they would get to it.

Peter nodded, grabbing the smallest gift first. He tore into it, casting a sneaky glance at Steve as he pulled out a couple shirts. With a contained sigh, he pushed the clothes to the side, tearing through boxes of legos, chemistry kits, algebra books, more onesie pajamas and finally an antique camera, complete with seven rolls of film. With all his gifts done, Peter grabbed his slightly-poorly-wrapped gifts for his dads, handing them each their respective package.

Steve took his with an amused smile, admiring how Peter had tried to wrap the gifts. He had a bit of practice to do, but it wasn't all too bad. He opened his present to find a small box of Hershey Kisses and Hugs along with a small drawing Peter had made.

"Aw, that's very sweet munchkin. Thank you." He grinned, smooching the boy's cheeks.

"M-mm."

Peter grinned and smooched Steve back, turning to give Tony his gift.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the seemingly well-wrapped gift, eyes widening slightly as he pulled out the boxes of bandages.

"Interesting choice, baby bear," He chuckled, picking up the princess box, "Any reason for these, sweets?"

"The bandaids is for your booboos." Peter explained softly. "I got Transformers cuz you like wobots 'n princesses cuz I thought it'd be funny." He said with a little giggle.

Tony went quiet for a moment before smiling softly, reaching out to ruffle Peter's hair.

"You can help me put them on later, okay, squirt?" He said softly, putting the bandaids beside him on the couch, "But first, you've got one more gift waiting for you upstairs."

" _But first_ ," Steve reiterated, moving off of the couch to fetch another gift in the back of the tree and bringing it towards Tony and Peter. "I have a little surprise myself." He grinned.

"You wanna open it, baby?" Tony offered, pulling Peter into his lap and handing him the gift.

Peter gently opened the present, holding up the magazine-like object to Tony.

"De advenchas of Cap'n 'Merica, Iwon Man, and Spidahman," He announced, opening the graphic novel, "Storwy an' art by Steeb Stark-Wogers."

"Steve--" Tony's mouth was unhinged slightly as he watched Peter flip through the book, "Is this us? As _superheroes_?"

Steve grinned proudly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he nodded.

"Yeah. I thought it would be cool, y'know. For Peter, especially. I mean, what kid wouldn't want to know there was a superhero made specifically after them?" He explained.

"I figured in the next volume, I could include the others if they wanted, but the beginning is specifically for us." The blond explained. "The publishing company wants to make samples to sell. To see how well it does before deciding to expand it and sell more in larger areas."

"This is _published_?"

Tony gaped over at Steve, only taking a second before grabbing his collar to pull him down for a kiss, ignoring Peter's gagging noises.

"Holy hell, Steve, I'm so proud of you baby," He breathed, "Babe, you're a published author, and your art's out there--"

"Daddyyyy," Peter complained.

Tony ignored Peter again in favor of another kiss, cupping his hand around Steve's cheek. Steve grinned and melted into the kiss, breaking away after the moment.

"We can talk about it and check it out later. Right now, Peter still has a surprise to see?" He pointed out, wide grin on his lips.

"Thank you!" Peter said thankfully, tugging at Tony's shirt. "Daddy! What's da surprise???"

"Alright, alright, everyone upstairs for Peter's last gift," Tony laughed, gingerly taking the novel from Peter's hands before the boy ran off, "Look for the bow, sweetie."

The scream from upstairs was enough justification that Peter had found his gift. With a grin, Tony took his keys out of his pocket, jingling them before standing to go upstairs with the small party. Peter was already bouncing around outside the door, desperation written all over his face.

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down, Tigger, lemme unlock the door," Tony laughed, barely able to turn the key before Peter barreled into the room, gaping.

"OH WOW!" Peter said excitingly, looking around and checking out the room. He looked up along the walls then immediately running over and onto the bunk bed excitedly.

"Dis room is all mine???" The boy asked, almost disbelievingly, rolling around on the bed.

"Yeah baby, it's your big boy room. Papa and I thought the other one was getting a little small for you," Tony laughed, stepping into the room so the others could look.

Peter was still open-mouthed from his place on his bed, taking a millisecond to absorb it all before leaping onto the hammock, cheering as he swung, gasping loudly as he noticed more things around the room.

"You gave a six year old a _computer_?" Clint scoffed, booting up the ancient-looking device, "Hell, I played marbles at this age, Tones."

"No internet, and it only has learning games on it. Jumpstart, Clue Finders, stuff like that. And it automatically shuts itself off at 7PM," Tony grinned, "I'm not that bad of a parent, Barton."

"Give him credit, too. I didn't have to tell him to do that either." Steve said with a teasing grin. "But we have it covered. There are things he does _not_ need to accidentally stumble onto."

After having his quick look throughout the room, Peter ran towards Steve and Tony, hugging at their legs.

"Fank you, Daddy! Thank you, Papa! I love it!" He said excitedly.

"You're very welcome, lil man," Tony hummed, scooping the boy up, "Tonight we can work on moving your clothes and toys over here, if you want. So you can spend your first night in your new room. How does that sound?"

"Yeah! And den you 'n Papa can read me his comic book." The boy said happily, hugging around Tony's neck as the man held him. "I wanna learn 'bout Spidahman."

"And I definitely wanna talk about this business of potentially being a superhero." Clint chimed in. "I have some serious idea inputs for sure."

"Oh my god," Bruce muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"Ah, cheer up, Bruce. You get to be in Stevie's story too, don't you worry," Bucky grinned, leaning against the door frame, "I'm guessing mine'll have to do with my arm, right?"

"And bingo was his name-o," Tony replied, shifting Peter to his other hip, "Speaking of arm, I need to give you that tune-up I promised. Your bicep's looking a little worse for wear."

"I'm all for that. It’s been locking up here and there from time to time." Bucky explained, rolling his shoulder a bit.

"Well, you probably could do that while I'm cooking Christmas dinner." Steve offered up, reaching to pet at Peter's hair. "And while I cook, you all can chat with me on designs if you'd like?"

"Can I play with m'toys?" Pete asked, loosely wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"Yeah, pipsqueak. You can play down in the workshop while I fix your Uncle Buck up," Tony hummed, patting Peter's back, "We all splittin' till dinner?"

"I suppose so. You and Buck can chat a bit. Talk about our little vacation with him?" Steve said with a smirk, kissing Tony gently and kissing Peter's cheeks before heading to the kitchen.

Bucky looked over to Tony at the mention, raising a brow slightly in curiosity. "Vacation, hm?"

Tony waited for the others to leave before putting Peter down, nodding.

"I've got a cabin out west, and I wanna take Steve for a romantic getaway week and some. Candles, rose petals," He mumbled, a faint flush rising on his cheeks, "We were hoping you'd take squirt in so we could go."

Peter eagerly grabbed his penguin and his new box of crayons and drawing pad, following the pair down to the workshop.

"A week? A whole _week_? Yer breaking me, Stark." Bucky said dramatically, a smirk on his lips as he answered back softly as they headed to the workshop. "Of course I'd take him in. I told Steve my Christmas give to you two would be to take care of Peter whenever you feel the need to get at it. I don't mind as long as you all don't."

"Mind? We don't mind at all, take him," Tony laughed, going for his swivel chair before grabbing his forceps,  beckoning Bucky to sit, "He loves staying with you guys. It’s totally obvious he gets away with stuff that he wouldn't here."

Tony grinned cheekily before putting his goggles on, getting to work on Bucky's arm.

"It’s mainly Clint that lets him get away with stuff. Nat and I try to keep things fairly civil." Bucky shrugged his right shoulder slightly, going from watching Peter color and Tony work. "It’s almost like watching two kids sometimes, honestly."

"I'm not surprised. It's good for Pete, though. To see what not to do."

Tony grinned, carefully removing one of the slats on Bucky's arm to straighten it before replacing it, flicking his welder on.

"I guess you're right. And it sort of gives him mentally his age to play with." He laughed, turning away from the welding. "At least until you guys have another little squirt running around. How's that working out, by the way?"

"We're in the process-- here."

Tony tied a tourniquet above Bucky's shoulder scar, resuming his work.

 

"Anyway. Peter gave us his blessing and whatnot, so Steve and I have been looking for surrogates. We think we found the one, but she hasn't gotten back to us yet."

 

He squinted in concentration, carefully bending out Bucky's triceps’ panels.

 

"I'm happy for you guys. Working on a real family. First with Peter and then with the eventual baby." Bucky said wistfully, watching Peter play. "It’s good for you two. Makes me think of what it'd be like." He murmured quietly.

"Hey," Tony reached over to squeeze Bucky's real hand, a soft smile on his lips, "If the son of an abusive drunk can somehow get a family, a kickass dude with a metal arm can have one. Sit down with Nat and Clint, talk it out. He's always wanted a family since he left the circus, and I'm sure Nat's got a secret harboring after being around Peter so much. And if not, I'll be happy to buy you hundreds of dogs till they come around."

Bucky gave a faint smile at Tony's reassurance, silently thanking him.

"Well, here's hoping the conversation ends up well. If not, I expect the biggest and fluffiest of dogs." He huffed in a chuckle. "It'd certainly be interesting. With the dog or kid."

"You might like a dog. Steve wants one, but my allergies are kinda prohibiting that," Tony laughed, moving to grease up Bucky's inner elbow, "I'm thinking to surprise him one of these days with a hypo-allergenic one. Or a hairless one. God, he might cry over a hairless dog. Bad idea."

He rambled on, to the point where Peter groaned loudly, giving the two adults a grumpy look.

"Ya bofe are so _loud_ ," he complained, clearly irritated.

"Someone's a little grumpy." Bucky said softly. "You got up early, so that might be why." He stated carefully. "Sorry, Pete. We're just talking. Not something your dad and I do one-on-one often. I bet its quieter here than upstairs, though."

"Pete, there's a blanket on the couch if you wanna curl up under it. It'll block out the noise," Tony offered, watching the boy scramble to immerse himself in the fluffy blanket before turning back to Bucky.

With a hum, he greased down the last of the joints, experimentally bending Bucky's fingers.

"All right. You're all good."

Bucky moved his arm around a bit carefully, double checking everything.

"All checks out. Thanks. I don't trust anyone else to work on it, so thanks a lot, Tony." He smirked, patting Tony on the back as he stood. "And we'll talk more in detail for dates and stuff for your getaway when squirt's napping." He assured.

"It's all planned, but I _do_ want your input on flowers--"

Tony paused and put a finger to his lips, carefully sneaking over to the Peter-bundle on his tiptoes. Waiting a beat, he scooped the boy up, blanket and all, placing sloppy kisses on Pete's cheeks.

Peter squealed in surprise, wiggling around in the blanket as Tony smooched him.

"Daddy! No-o-o-ooooo!" He cried through laughter.

"Unca Bucky, help me!!!!" He shrieked.

"He can't help you, you're all mine," Tony grinned, putting Peter up on his hip.

"Mhm, remind me of that when you leave for Che Stark," Bucky hummed, trying not to grin at the look on Tony's face, "You hungry, Pete?"

"Yeah." The boy hiccupped as he tried to calm down from his laughs. "We gonna eat lunch?" He asked softly, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sure your pop won't mind a sandwich for a light lunch." Bucky shrugged. "As long as you eat the dinner, he'll be glad."

"I'll cut you up some peanut butter and jelly, okay? Then you can go do whatcha want until dinner, since all the adults will be talking in the living room," Tony murmured, reaching up to pet Peter's hair.

He nodded at Bucky, leading him out of the workshop and back upstairs to civilization, where laughter filled the room.

"Steve?" Tony called.

"In here, Tony!" Steve called back with a chuckle, glazing up the ham to put in the oven. He headed over and kissed Tony and Peter in greeting, and giving Bucky a quick pat on the arm.

"You guys all done downstairs?"

"We came up to make squirt a quick lunch." Bucky explained. Sounds like a good time going on up here."

"Just.... conversation," Natasha hummed, swirling around a glass of what looked like white wine, "Talking about our significant others."

"That does not sound good," Tony deadpanned, letting Peter down to start making his lunch, "That sounds awful."

"Eye-opening," Clint interjected, raising his eyebrows, "Very, very eye-opening."

Tony gave him a withering glance, sighing at their laughter while cutting the crusts off Pete's sandwich.

Steve simply shrugged as he continued to cook. "Nothing bad or embarrassing. Promise, babe." He hummed at Tony.

Bucky moved a bit closer towards Natasha and Clint, crossing his arms carefully.

"Speaking of talking, I have something I need to talk to you both about a little later in private." He murmured.

Clint creased his eyebrows in worry, but he nodded, reaching over to squeeze Bucky's arm.

"Of course, _котенок_ ," Natasha murmured, rubbing the small of Bucky's back.

"Daddyyyy--"

"Hold on, squirt, lemme get you a napkin," Tony rolled his eyes and handed Peter his plate of sandwich squares, stuffing a napkin into his hand, "Don't make a mess."

"I won't make a mess. I've been doin' good, Daddy." Peter proclaimed, managing to get a spot of jelly on the corner of his mouth.

Steve beckoned Tony over once he had gotten the ham in, whispering a question softly.

"You know what’s up with that? Takes quite a bit to make Bucky nervous."

"Mhm. He wants kids," Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss Steve's neck, "But he doesn't think birdbrain wants any, and he's terrified to ask Nat. I told him if they said no, I'd get him eight dogs to make him feel better."

He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, tucking his head into Steve's neck.

"We should have them do the list for Doctor Rhodes while they're here," he mumbled, "Get that over with."

"He was always big on family, believe it or not. But I'm surprised he's thinking about it." Steve answered back, resting his hands on Tony's hips.

He kissed gently at Tony's cheek with a hum.

"Getting the list done will be good, too. We can do it now while dinner is cooking, if you'd like to?"

"Yeah. Good things it’s a list of positive things," Tony chuckled, bumping his nose against Steve's collar, "Let's get it done."

"'kay, babe." The blond hummed, lifting Tony's face to peck his lips.

"Everyone, need a quick meeting in the living room, please." He called, grabbing pen and paper and beckoned everyone towards the living room and scooping up Peter.

Tony dashed for his recliner, not surprised that Peter wiggled out of Steve's arms to climb into his lap. He smooched the boy's cheek, trying to relax as everyone settled down.

"So y'all know I went to see a therapist a bit ago," He started, "And we discussed my .... _episode_ , among other things. My homework is to make two lists: one of how I perceive myself, and the other of how others see me. So I wanted to knock that second one out of the park, since you guys are all here."

"You had an _episode_?" Clint spoke, "You had a fu-- _fricking_ breakdown, and you didn't _call_?"

Tony bit his lip and shrugged, trying not to feel guilty.

"I was really wired, Clint," He replied quietly, "And it was only the next day I ended up at the therapist's. I didn't do anything -- well, _too_ irrational."

"Not anything we are going to discuss at the moment, anyway." Steve said carefully, holding up the pen and paper to write. "Either way, this list is meant to show him that he means much more than he gets to thinking he is. So we need other inputs other than mine, although I could definitely fill quite a few pages."

"Honey, I love you, but you don't count on this one, you're supposed to say good things." Tony cuddled Peter up to his chest, not surprised that the boy had quickly fallen asleep in his arms.

"Alright, I'll start," Pepper hummed, crossing her legs, "His intelligence is astounding. I'd go as far to say a genius, if not farther."

"He's kind-hearted and compassionate, underneath all that rough exterior," Bruce added, "He's a person to count on."

"He's willing to help those close to him whenever and wherever they need it without a second thought." Bucky added.

"And he may not be the best of talking about his own things emotionally, but he is willing to listen and great to vent to when needed." Clint said in addition to Bucky's statement.

Natasha gave Tony a soft look as she said her piece.

"You have such a big heart, and you've only had it grow over these years. It makes me so proud to see that. And you deserve it all."

Tony was quiet as they spoke in rounds, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Thanks guys," he mumbled, sneaking a peek as Steve added to the list, "It means a lot."

"We're here for you, kid, whether you like it or not. We've been through too much together," Clint replied, a knowing smile on his lips.

Steve smiled fondly, having peace knowing Tony had such good friends on his side. He finished the list for now, at least until he could add Peter's contribution to it.

"I'll be able to tell you some of my would-be additions later," he hummed sweetly, lacing their fingers together carefully.

Tony silently thanked Steve, leaning over to nuzzle at his arm before sitting back again.

"Alright, enough sap," Clint announced, "How much longer till dinner? I can smell the ham, and I _really_ wanna eat."

"Oh! I just have to finish up the sides and by that time the ham should be done." Steve stated, patting Tony's arm as he stood to head back to the kitchen. "Let Peter wake up in a little bit for dinner, all right?" He whispered, leaving the group to mingle.

"Okay, don't burn yourself," Tony hummed back, settling back into his chair with the boy.

Once Steve left the room, they all turned eyes to him expectantly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You know what." Clint said quietly with a touch of concern he tried to lessen in his tone, eyeing Tony and crossing his arms.

 "When do you plan on telling us the situation that led to our little pow-wow here? Because I'm sure we all would like to know what led our friend- or I could even go to say brother, we've been that close- to having to see a therapist so suddenly. The 'incident' that led to it."

Tony cast his gaze aside, absentmindedly stroking Peter's hair.

"I had a tough day, and things had been building, alright? It’s not-- It's not all that big," he muttered miserably, "I got burned really badly, my head wasn't in the game, I let myself get under too much. Felt like I constantly failed everyone, as a parent and a husband and a friend and I was _so close_ to letting Howard get to me. Peter knocked on the bathroom door in the middle of it all and told me I wasn't allowed to break Papa's heart."

He smiled fondly, tucking a lock of curly hair back behind Peter's ear.

"I texted Pep to make the arrangements that she's been nagging me to make," Tony looked over at Clint, eyes slightly distant, "I couldn't-- I didn't want to be a burden on anyone else. I was already putting a lot on Steve with my insane mood swings."

They all took in Tony's words, Clint's expression especially had changed in concern.

"Tony... You didn't try to--"

"Things has been said, but there was no attempt of anything." Pepper interjected. "From what I was told from Tony, at least. I'm sure Steve would have said if there were more than just words exchanged."

Clint looked down in thought for the moment when Natasha spoke up.

"We would have come here to help you in a heartbeat if we had known. If you're ever down, you can always call any of us."

"Almost. But I didn't. We crawled into bed instead," Tony replied quietly, "I didn't have a plan, I was more venting than anything else."

He paused and nodded, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"I know," Tony licked his lips, "But I can't apologize. At the time-- it was all I took to hold onto Steve, let alone call you guys. That, and I don't ever want him to feel inferior, or like I'd pick you guys over him. He knows what I need, not saying that you guys don't, but Steve's my _husband,_ and-- that's what I needed."

"We understand that, Tony. We'd never want you to go straight to us if Steve is there at the time. Just would have been nice to hear from you after. Even if it were a couple of days after." Bucky said with a hum. "But the thing is that we know now, and you know that we'd be there whenever. Before or after you dealt through it with Steve."

He leaned back into the couch slowly. "Whenever you decide you want or need to talk to us, just give us a shout eventually."

Tony licked his lips and nodded, shifting the yawning child in his lap. He didn't really have anything else to say, opting to fall into uncomfortable silence. They sat for a few moments in it, till Bruce broke the quiet.

"Are you going to give Steve your _real_ gift tonight? Or later?"

Tony grinned at that, happy for the subject change.

"I'm going to take it to the cabin, so Pete isn't around. Poor kid already hears us 'yelling' at night," he laughed.

"Poor kid, indeed." Bucky said with a smirk. "You may wait for your gift, but I wonder if Steve will wait with his?" He chuckled, seeing the blond walk in. "Speak of the devil."

"I am no devil, I assure you." Steve grinned, looking to Tony. "Dinner's finished if you wanna wake up the munchkin?"

"He's pretty out, but as soon as he smells food, he'll wake up," Tony chuckled, moving off his chair with Peter in his arms, "Kid's tired. He must've been up all night."

"Nuh uh. I got sweep," Peter mumbled from Tony's shoulder, peeping an eye open, "M'just restin'."

"Just resting, huh? Well, I bet JARVIS will tell us you didn't get all the sleep you needed, kiddo." Steve grinned, booping the boy's nose with his finger.

"Let’s get your hands washed and ready to eat, huh?" He said with a smooch to the cheek, beckoning the others to follow.

Peter pouted, but he didn't disagree, opting to turn his head into Tony's neck.

"Awe, Papa's just teasin' you, sweetheart," Tony laughed, keeping his arms around the boy as he carried him to the downstairs bathroom, "Let's get you all washed up for dinner, okay?"

He set the boy down on his step stool, stepping back to let Peter wash his hands. The boy washed up like he was taught, giving a small hum before looking up at Tony.

"Daddy?" He started curiously, innocently. "Why's you 'n Papa gonna go to a cabin?"

Tony smiled at that, ruffling the boy's hair before washing his own hands.

"It's my gift to Papa. He doesn't know it yet, but Santa left him a lot of gifts there, and we have to go get them," he told the boy, drying his hands, "That, and Papa really loves to draw nature. It's a gorgeous place for watercolors and oils."

Tony smiled and picked Peter up, smooching his cheek.

"Oh. Are they big people's gifts?" Peter asked with doe eyes as they headed back to the kitchen. "That why I gotta stay with Unca Bucky while youse is gone?"

"Yes honey," Tony replied, knowing there was no point in lying to a brilliant child, "I bet if you ask nicely, they'll stay here so you can play in your new room. Uncle Bruce'll help you with you chemistry set, yeah?"

"Please?!" Peter asked enthusiastically, practically jumping at the idea. "Then I can play in my room, 'n Unca Clint and I can play 'n I have Unca Buck 'n Auntie Tasha for cuddles!"

"I'll ask, I'll ask," Tony laughed, setting Peter on his feet, "You know they'll say yes."

He smiled as he watched the boy run off, heading into the kitchen to look for Steve. Finding his husband, Tony sidled up behind him, burying his face in his warm back.

"Hi," he mumbled.

Steve had plates in his hands to carry to the dining room, stopping and giving a fond smile at the new weight on his back.

"Hey there." He hummed contently, looking back behind him. "You okay?"

"Mhm. Hungry. Excited for our trip." Tony reached over Steve's shoulder to swipe his finger through the mashed potatoes, sticking the digit in his mouth.

"Mmm, good," he grinned, "My favorite part of dinner."

"Bad. No eating until after we say grace." Steve scolded playfully, carrying the potatoes to the table. "We'll talk about our trip after dinner."

"Mean," Tony pouted, arms still around Steve, "We need to talk about what you want there. I'll have some people deliver groceries, but I mean _other_ things."

Steve hummed a soft purr at the sound of that, sending Tony a smirk. "Oh, we'll definitely talk about all that tonight. But before bed when Peter is asleep and the others are in the guest house." He explained, turning to kiss Tony before entering the dining room.

"Good plan. Everyone'll be in bed early after pigging out on your cooking," Tony joked, stealing another kiss.

He pulled back to start getting out wine glasses, pulling a bottle of sparkling grape juice out for Peter.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The food coma is a powerful thing." Steve laughed, setting everything left on table.

When Tony came in with the wine and glasses, Clint ooo'ed happily.

"Wine, Stark? We're getting fancy at this dinner--"

"It's Christmas," Tony shrugged, passing over the bottle of red for Clint to pour, "Only half glasses, Birdbrain. There's more if people want more."

He smirked, taking two of the flutes to pour the sparkling juice, one for Peter and one for himself.

"Yeah, we're trying to have a good time, not get tipsy at dinner." Bucky stated, watching Clint as he poured the glasses.

Clint raised a brow when he saw the grape juice in Tony's glass.

"Not having a drink?"

"I don't drink, you know that," Tony replied, raising an eyebrow at Clint, "At least, I'm _trying_ not to."

Peter looked up from his doodling place at the table, glancing at the small flute of frizzy drink.

"Why, Daddy? You can has a dwink wiff Unca C'int," He hummed, reaching over to grab the drink.

Tony pulled it just out of Pete's grasp, tsking at him.

"Wait for dinner, and that's okay, baby. I'm fine."

"Good for you, hon." Steve said as he came back in, carrying in the ham and setting it on the table. He kissed Tony's cheek before sitting in his place at the table and folding his hands in front of him. "Now would anyone like to say grace?"

"I will," Bruce offered, waiting for Tony to sit.

He held his hands out to Tony and Bucky, smiling as Clint begrudgingly went along with the hand holding.

"Heavenly Lord, bless us this day and bless this food to our bodies. Be with us tonight as we spend time together as a family, and be with Tony as he works through this with us."

Bruce squeezed Tony's hand, smiling at the tiny squeeze back.

"We pray all these things in your name, am--"

"Ameh!" Peter shouted, reaching over for the huge plate of ham.

"Eaaasy there, munchkin!" Steve chuckled. "Let us get you a piece so we can cut it up, okay? We'll help you fix your plate up."

He looked to Bruce in thanks, then gestured to the others. "Everybody, dig in!"

Peter was extremely impatient; he tapped the table until Steve handed him his full plate. With a grin, he scarfed down his food, reaching up to grab his flute of sparkling juice. Peter attempted to suck it down, only succeeding in inhaling some of the liquid, sputtering as fizz shot up into his nose.

"Owieee," he cried, hands clasping over his nose.

Steve pulled the glass away, petting Peter's hair with a comforting hand.

"You can suck that stuff down like that, sweetie. You aren't used to carbonation. That’s like what soda pop has in it, and you haven't drank soda, really."

He got up from the table to grab the boy a cup of regular juice--apple-- and set in by the boy.

"Here, munchkin. This isn't fizzy."

Peter gave the cup a suspicious glance before picking it up, taking a calculating sip. He sighed in content at the lack of fizz, nursing the apple juice while he finished off his food.

"You outdid yourself, Stevie," Tony hummed, reaching across the table to brush his thumb over Steve's knuckles, "You're an amazing cook."

"I second that notion. This _ham_ \--!" Clint enthused, making a 'yum' noise. "No words. None at all."

"Well, if _he_ can't find words, then that tells you something." Bucky chimed with a smirk.

Steve smiled at the compliments fondly. "Just takes a good recipe and plenty of practice. Thank you." He hummed, taking Tony's hand and rubbing it back softly.

"You two are so adorable," Pepper hummed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh no, Potts, do _not_ go there," Tony half-threatened, pointing his fork at her, "No public embarrassment."

"It's not _embarrassment_ , Tony," Bruce replied, catching Pepper's intent with a smile, "We're all just really happy that you found Steve."

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by a look from Bucky, putting his hands up in defense.

"Really, I'm lucky I found Tony." Steve said softly with a smile. "If our mail person hadn't mixed up with our apartment numbers, we might not have met for even longer." He said softly.

"You 'n Daddy met 'cuz a mailman?" Peter asked curiously, eating on his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, he must’ve misread the numbers on our mail," Tony shrugged, squeezing Steve's hand, "He gave your Papa my Mechanics Monthly, and ended up giving me the rest of my life in the process."

"You are such a sap," Clint snorted, barely dodging a smack from Natasha.

"We're married. We're allowed to be saps. It comes with the union." The blond grinned, earning an eye roll from Clint.

"Just wish I knew which mail person it was. I bet you it was Stan. He's pretty up there in age and could've gotten mixed up." He murmured finishing up his plate.

"Stan? Like, grey on the sides, dark on top, Stan?" Bruce interrupted, "That guy's a genius, Steve. No way could he have messed it up."

"Geezer probably did it on purpose," Clint snorted, "It's always the old people up to shenanigans."

Tony laughed at that, having to put his fork down.

Steve shook his head with a chuckle. "Maybe, but there is no way he could've know we were soulmates or anything. How could he of?" He explained.

"He probably thought Tony needed to actually talk to someone and that you needed to get laid." Clint said bluntly, Natasha smacking him as he took a drink.

"Laid? Papa wasn't laid by a chicken, dummy," Peter interjected, startled by the laughter from the adults, "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Tony sighed, ruffling the boy's hair, "Adult things that you don't know yet."

Peter sighed and finished off his apple juice, rolling his eyes.

"Lemme know when you's talks about things I can talks about," he frowned, slipping off his booster seat.

"Oh, um, okay Peter. You can go play in your room for a little bit then, okay?" Steve said, trying to keep a blush away as he watched Peter leave.

"He's so innocent. It’s refreshing." Natasha grinned, sipping at her glass.

" _Please_ let him stay like that, God forbid," Tony replied, trying to keep the protectiveness out of his voice, "Let him stay innocent."

Clint put his hands up again, stuffing potatoes in his mouth to keep himself from talking.

"It's no harm, Tony, he's only six," Bruce reminded him gently, "But he _is_ right. Peter's smart, and we shouldn't talk circles over him in front of him."

"He'll learn all these things soon enough. But you can't keep him completely clueless forever." Natasha added. "Just take it small bits at a time of what he is exposed to."

"He'll get there, but I'm not imposing early sexual topics on my child, end of discussion," Tony snapped, "You two _especially_ should know I feel about that."

Clint at least had the semblance to look guilty while he pushed his plate away.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry," he muttered, swirling the last of his wine before swallowing it.

"That’s not what I meant by any of that, you know. But I will apologize. Sorry." The red head said quietly, keeping eye contact regardless.

Tony quietly squeezed Steve's hand, scraping his fork around the last bits of food on his plate. He glanced at Steve's wine glass, feeling a little twinge in his chest.

"I'm gonna go check on Pete," he murmured, standing and kissing Steve's knuckles, "I'll be back."

Steve looked back at his husband, a bit of concern poking at his mind, but he brushed it off for now. "All right. Be back soon, okay?"

"I will," Tony hummed, pressing a kiss below Steve's ear before leaving for Peter's room.

He trooped up the stairs, not surprised to see the boy curled up in his hammock with one of his new chemistry books.

"Hey squirt," Tony said softly, sitting on the floor in front of Peter, "You okay?"

Peter nodded softly, keeping in his book.

"Yeah. Jus' readin'. You guys still talkin' grown up stuffs?" He asked softly, wriggling in his hammock gently.

"No, I yelled at them for talking about it and not including you," Tony replied seriously, reaching up to card his fingers through Peter's hair, "Uncle Clint's a big jerk sometimes."

"Papa said dat too las' night. Cuz him 'n Unca Bucky betted on yous."

Peter answered with a hum as Tony pet his hair. "Did he say somethin' bad?"

"Yeah, he did, and he's in trouble for it," Tony sighed, still petting Peter, "Papa and I are gonna sit down with Auntie Tasha and Uncle Bruce to talk about them being the responsible ones while we're away."

He smiled softly, gently tugging on Pete's book.

"Can I come up for snuggles?" He asked quietly.

Peter nodded, moving around in his hammock to give Tony room. When the man got in, the boy climbed up onto Tony's chest and laid down. "We gonna move my stuffs in here later?"

"Mhm. Once the kitchen is cleaned up, I'll help you move over," Tony hummed, smooching Peter's forehead, "It won't take much time at all, and then I can show you how to play games on your laptop."

He wrapped his arms around Peter, gently stroking the boy's back.

"That'd be good." Peter said contently, resting his chin on Tony's chest and looking up at Tony for a moment. "You 'n Papa are still gonna read 'bout Spidahman to me 'fore bed, right?" He asked with doe eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to look at me like that, pipsqueak," Tony rolled his eyes fondly, settling back in the hammock so Peter could curl up on his chest, "Any other demands, Bossman? Or you just want story time?"

"'N my penguin. Dat'll be all, sir." The boy said in the most proper way he could, patting Tony with a giggle. "Could we all have cuddles tomorrow, too?"

"So demanding," Tony teased, dropping a leg over the side of the hammock to gently rock them, "Papa'll get your penguin, and we'll have communal snuggles on our bed, okay? Then we can talk about stuff for when we're at the cabin and you're in charge of Uncle Clint."

Peter giggled at that. "I'mma make sure he eats his veggies 'n goes ta bed by 8:30." He laughed, settling further into Tony's chest. "It’s what he gets fo' bein' a meanie to you and Papa."

"That's my boy," Tony smiled fondly, playing with Peter's hair again, "I taught you well."

He wasn't surprised to hear a quiet yawn from Peter; Tony gently removed the chemistry book from the hammock and set it on the floor, giving them a little more room.

"You can sleep, baby. Your tummy's all full and you need your afternoon nap," He murmured.

"You gonna stay, dough?" Peter asked sleepily, snuggling deeper into Tony and shutting his eyes. "You make it easy to sweep..."

"Mhm, I'll stay," Tony hummed, gently rocking them, "Go ahead and sleep, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, shooting Steve a quick text.

_Munchkin's asleep on my chest, I won't be down for a while. -T_

Steve felt his phone buzz in his pocket, reading the text with a warm smile as he cleaned up the kitchen.

_Almost done cleaning. Might join you in a few. –S_ He texted back, finishing up and heading upstairs. The others were resting in the living room, so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

Tony turned his head at the sound of the door creaking, not surprised to see Steve snap a picture.

"Hey you," he whispered, beckoning Steve over, "Everyone behaving themselves?"

"Very well actually. The food coma has set in, so half of them are out and the other are relaxing." Steve whispered with a smile, heading toward his fellas. "That picture's gonna be my new background, by the way."

"Sap," Tony pointed out, pulling Steve down so he sat next to the hammock, "Send it to me, and I'll get it printed. We can hang it up, if you want."

He smiled softly, immediately threading his hand into Steve's hair.

"Done. I'd love it hung up. It'd be cute." He hummed, leaning with the touches. He look up and over at Peter with a smile. "They're so sweet when they're asleep. Kids." He hummed.

"You'd want a whole army of kids if you could have them, wouldn't you?" Tony murmured, gently scratching at the base of Steve's neck, "Hopefully, we'll have heard back from the surrogate when we get back from the cabin."

He smiled down at Steve, leaning over to plop a kiss on his temple.

"If all goes well, we'll be shopping for baby stuff."

"I dunno about an army, but two or three is plenty. I mean, what if the surrogate had twins or something?" He said carefully. "Can that happen statistically?"

Steve sighed softly, kissing Tony back. "Hopefully we'll hear from Sharon. She seems rather nice."

"For first-time mothers, it's rare. It definitely could if her family has a history of it though," Tony chuckled, playing with the hairs at the nape of Steve's neck, "Yeah, Sharon seems like a swell gal. I can't wait to meet her."

Steve hummed lightly at that, reaching over to cup Tony's cheek and kissing his lips gently. "I love you. You always make me so happy." He whispered with a smile, booping their noses together.

"I love you too," Tony whispered back, gently smooching him back, "So much. So, so much."

"Daddyyyy," Peter grumbled from his place on Tony's chest, not opening his eyes, "Do y'hafta kiss Papa in front'a me?"

"Your eyes aren't even open, how could you know munchkin?" Steve chuckled lightly, smooching the top of Peter's head. "Plus it’s under you, not in front of you."

"Gross spit noises," Peter grumbled, turning his head, "Go kiss somew'ere else."

"Yeah, you need a nap," Tony snorted, wrapping his arms around Peter before leaning up, "I'll tuck you in, and come get you in a bit."

Peter grumbled again, but made no other protests as he was tucked into bed with his penguin. Steve pet the boy's hair gently, leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead.

"Have a good nap, okay? We'll get you in a little while. Love you, munchkin." He whispered before shutting off the light as he and Tony left the room.

Tony gently closed the door behind them, smiling fondly at Steve.

"Hey," he whispered, burying himself in Steve's chest, "It’s cold."

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony with a happy hum. "It is a little nippy, isn't it?" He said playfully. "How about I help keep you warm?"

"Everyone else's sleeping, right?" Tony murmured, gently pushing Steve back towards their room, "Then yes, definitely, need to warm up--"

He grinned, leaning up to steal a kiss before closing their bedroom door behind them.

The blond grinned, locking their door just in case and capturing Tony's lips soft and slow. He hummed the tune of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' against them playfully as he stroked his husband's sides lovingly.

"You are literally the _biggest_ dork I know," Tony laughed, letting himself fall onto the bed so Steve could crawl over him, "I mean, if you don't want me to stay, I can most certainly leave--"

He grinned, looping his arms around Steve's neck.

"Not a chance. I'd prefer you stayed." Steve grinned back, glancing up towards their headboard. "Besides, we haven't gotten to make use of our mistletoe, darlin'-- only have a few hours left before it doesn't count." He chuckled, kissing at Tony's face softly.

"It always counts," Tony pouted, "Mistletoe doesn't change."

He tugged Steve down, hungrily capturing his lips.

"Oh, well I wasn't aware--mmmph..." Steve finished against Tony's lips, kissing back deeply. He bent down further and deepened the kiss, licking at Tony's lips as he asked for entrance.

Slipping his hands down to Steve's hips, Tony opened his mouth slightly, gently nipping on Steve's lower lip.

"Whaddya want, babe?" He murmured, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Steve's jeans.

Steve shook his head softly, wriggling his backside playfully.

"The question is what do _you_ want, baby?" Steve purred, nipping his lip back as he moved back in. "Whatever you want. A little extra Christmas gift for you."

"You're gonna be the death of me," Tony laughed quietly, leaning up to suck at Steve's collarbone.

He licked the tender spot, trailing kisses up Steve's neck to his cheek.

"Mm. It's what you want. Before I take what's mine at the cabin," he purred back.

"You make a good point." Steve panted lightly, running a hand under Tony's shirt and along his chest. "I just want it nice and sweet. Nothing too wild. Save that for the trip."

Tony nodded, pulling back to smooch him lightly.

"Sweet it is," he murmured, hooking an arm around Steve to gently flip them.

Steve fell back softly onto the bed, looking up at Tony with a loving glint in his eyes. He slipped his hands under Tony's shirt again, trailing his fingers up and down with an inquisitive hum.

"What?"

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, sitting back so he could tug his shirt off, trying not to frown at the scars. He pulled on Steve's shirt, very close to tearing it off before tossing it aside, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Steve noised at the attention, wriggling slightly under his husband. He felt the tip of Tony's tongue flick over the nub, feeling the light suction. Steve snaked his arms up, slipping his hands under the waistband in the back of Tony's pants, stroking softly.

Tony pulled back to kiss in the center of Steve's chest, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

"Sweet, you said, and yet you're playing with my ass," he said bluntly, trying to keep the grin off his face.

He scooted back, hooking Steve's belt loops as he went to tug his jeans off. Tony quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes, taking a second to mouth at Steve's briefs before tugging them off.

"Well, I can't help that you have a great ass." Steve explained, shivering as cool air hit him below. His hips moved up a bit in a twitch of want, Tony always knowing how to push his buttons.

"I know I can't. It's such a curse," Tony sighed dramatically, moving Steve's knees up to kiss at his inner thighs, "I feel so bad that you have to put up with it."

He grinned, nosing at his husband's groin before taking him in, relishing in the feeling of his cock pressed up against the back of his throat.

"Ah, mm..." The blond mewled as Tony worked him with that mouth of his. "Ya always have such a way with words." He chuckled, a shiver of want going up his spine as Tony flicked his tongue along the underside.

Tony merely hummed low in his throat, keeping his hands on Steve's hips to prevent him from bucking up into his mouth. He pulled off with a wet 'pop', flicking his tongue into the slit.

 "Y'so good, Steve, so beautiful," he breathed, scraping his teeth over the heated flesh before taking him in again, gently bobbing his head into a slow rhythm.

Steve let out quietened moans almost completely in time with Tony's movements. As always, Tony never failed to make him feel this good.

He reached out to Tony, fingers carding through his husband's hair as he continued to work him.

"So good, baby. Always so good."

Tony hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, nosing at Steve's cock with a hum. Silently, he leaned up to capture Steve's lips, fumbling to the side to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer.

Steve could faintly taste himself on Tony's lips in the kiss, whining quietly in want.

"Please, Tony." He panted lightly, breaking the kiss to trail kisses along Tony's neck. "Please... Please..."

"I know, love, I know," Tony murmured, finally grabbing the lube, "Patience."

He scooted down to between Steve's knees, quickly slicking up his fingers before prodding at his entrance, slipping one in.

"Been a while, babe?" Tony breathed, smirking.

"Ah--yeah, it has." Steve gasped, adjusting to the digit. "Too long for our own good, anyway." He murmured, rolling his hips to tell Tony to continue.

"I got you," Tony murmured, slipping in a second finger once he felt Steve was adjusted, "You're doing beautifully, sweetheart. All relaxed for me."

He gently smoothed his hand over Steve's stomach, rubbing circles into his hips while he scissored him open. Steve arched into the touch, noising happily into the attentions.

"'Cause I trust you." He stated in a sigh. "You know how to do this all perfectly with me, so I can-- _ah_ \-- relax."

Tony smiled fondly at that, crooking his fingers a bit to brush against Steve's sweet spot.

"Part of the job description of being a husband," he hummed, slipping in a third finger, "I'm supposed to know these things."

"I know, that’s why I know how to do all this with you-- _Oh_ , Tony. _Right there_." Steve moaned when Tony stroked his sweet spot. He raised his hips to get it to happen again.

Tony laughed, crooking his fingers again.

"I love hearin' your voice, Stevie," he murmured, pulling his fingers out to grab the lube again.

He slicked himself up before setting himself at Steve's hole, ever so gently pushing in.

"Fuck," he breathed, giving himself a second to adjust.

Steve groaned quietly in pleasure as Tony moved in, staying still as they both adjusted.

"Well, you can hear me all you'd like at the cabin." Steve breathed. "Right now, I need to be as quiet as I can make myself."

Tony nearly broke down laughing, having to bury his face in Steve's neck to keep from being too loud.

"I still can't believe he's heard us all these years," he whispered, trying not to laugh.

Taking a breath, Tony put his hands on either side of Steve's head, sitting back to get a better angle. He thrusted slowly, leaning down to capture Steve's lips. Steve kissed back, deep and wet as he moaned against his husband's lips. He moved as Tony did, along with each thrust and in perfect sync as only they could.

The blond ran his hands all along Tony's back lovingly, voicing his praises at a whisper so he wasn't too loud.

"Y'so good, Stevie, so good," Tony panted, tucking his head into Steve's neck, "I love you, love you so much--"

He bit down lightly on the blond's collarbone to stifle his moans.

"Love you, Tony. L-- _oooh_ \--" Steve clenched his mouth shut to keep in the moans as Tony found his sweet spot already.

"There. Right there, Tony, right _there_ \--" he whispered breathlessly, thrusting down onto Tony as he moved.

Tony reached a hand up into Steve's hair, kissing his cheek before moving faster, reaching down to pump Steve in time with his thrusts.

"You can come, baby, come on, come f'me," He breathed.

Almost on command, Steve lasted only a few pumps before he came. He tried to control his volume, but his moan as he hit his high came out louder than he planned it to.

He chanted Tony's name as he fell, body wound tight but patient to allow Tony to get to his own orgasm as Steve rode his out. Tony sealed his lips over Steve's, trying his damned hardest to silence him. He breathed heavily, and feeling Steve tighten around him, fell over the edge, burying himself to the hilt.

"Steve, fuck," Tony managed, vision whitening for a moment.

His arms shook as he held himself up above Steve, carefully pulling out and flopping down next to him. Reaching up, Tony brushed the sweat from Steve's brow, giggling softly.

Steve lay panting, trying to catch his breath. He turned to Tony carefully after hearing him giggle, sighing gently.

"They were right. I'm the noisy one. Sorry, I tried not to." He panted, shutting his eyes for a few seconds and reaching for Tony's hand.

"I love it. It's okay," Tony murmured, nosing at Steve's cheek, "Don't apologize, sweetheart."

He hummed softly, giving Steve another kiss before sitting up, trudging to the bathroom to grab a wet rag. Going back to the bedroom, he cleaned Steve off first, tugging a blanket up around him before cleaning himself off. He tossed the rag in the hamper and crawled back into bed, happily curling up into Steve's warmth.

"Mmm, I love you so much." Steve whispered happily as he wrapped himself around Tony sweetly, latching on like a limpet. "My perfect man. So perfect to me."

He nuzzled Tony's neck and left loving kisses with a happy hum.

"So, did that help warm you up a bit?"

"Mhm. Nice an' warm," Tony mumbled, smooching Steve's chest, "Very warm,"

He smiled softly, curling up to Steve's chest.

"We gotta shower," He muttered, "And get Pete up from his nap. And do a zillion other things."

Steve pouted softly, unwilling to get up just yet.

"A nap sounds amazing right now, though." He hummed with a soft yawn. "We've earned one today. Plus I feel too thoroughly fucked to do much right now."

"Oh my god," Tony laughed, "I don't think I'll get used to hearing you swear. Okay, okay, small rewarding nap, but we do have to move eventually. And we gotta talk about what you wanna do on our little vacation."

He hummed happily, kissing the pout off Steve's lips.

Steve kissed back with a happy hum, snuggling Tony close contently.

"Jus' a little nap. Then we can help move Peter in and talk," He murmured, almost instantly drifting off.

With a happy sigh, Tony stroked Steve's hair till the blond fell asleep. He smiled and curled up as tightly as he could, easily drifting off to a light snooze.

* * *

 

The two napped soundly for an hour or so, only stirring awake at the tiny knocking at the door.

"Daddy? Papa?" Peter's voice called behind the locked door softly.

"Mmm. I got it."

Tony slithered out of bed and pulled on new briefs and sweats, waiting for Steve to tug up his own before putting their clothes in the hamper and unlocking the door.

"Hey sweetie," Tony murmured, crouching down to the boy's level, "You have a good nap?"

The boy nodded softly, looking to both the men.

"Did yous take a nap, too?" He asked, giggling at Steve. "Cuz Papa still looks asweep."

Steve nodded in reply, hair sticking up in different places.

"Yeah, we did. We needed one from today." He explained with a stretch. "All nice and refreshed now though, munchkin."

Tony scooped the boy up, smiling as he set him on his hips.

"You ready to move into your new room?" He asked softly, laughing at the boy's cheers, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Dat's why I came ta get yous!" Peter grinned. "Cuz we gotta move my stuffs and den read 'bout Spidahman."

"Well, we have our itinerary. Let’s get started." Steve grinned, smooching the boy's hair as they headed towards the room.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed a shirt for Steve and himself, tossing it to the blond once they got to Pete's room.

"Alright buddy, Papa and I'll move the clothes, and you move the toys, okay?"

"'Kay! I can do dat!" Peter said confidently, running and scooping up every toy he was able and waddled with full arms to his new room.

"That's one way to do it." Steve chuckled, folding up a stack of clothes and following the boy.

Tony rolled his eyes and plucked the hangers from the closet, trooping over to Peter's new room to hand them over to Steve.

"You organize, I transport?" He asked, smooching Steve's cheek.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." Steve said with a smooch back, sorting clothes into Peter's dresser drawers.

They all did their respective jobs, Steve helping Peter as he tried to get his toys all arranged neatly and the way he wanted. Continuing their system, they were done in no time. 

"There you go, Petey, all moved in," Tony breathed, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room, "Real easy, huh?"

The boy barely glanced back up at Tony as he hummed in agreement, too invested in a chemistry book.

Steve shook his head fondly at the boy, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist.

"He is the only kid I know that would voluntarily read a chemistry book. Our little smarty." He grinned.

"Does he know how to work his computer yet, Tony?" Steve asked curiously. "You could show him that then we can read him to bed in a little bit."

"Yeah, I know 'ow," Peter replied, eagerly flipping to the next page, "I pr'fer books."

Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled Peter's hair, a fond smile on his lips.

"You sure you don't want your old man to teach you?" He teased.

Peter gasped, looking up at Tony in horror.

"Y'not _old_ , Daddy," he whined, casting his book aside in favor of wrapping himself around Tony's leg.

"Peter, it’s just a figure of speech, bubba." Steve explained, petting the boy's hair. "He knows he isn't old. _I'd_ be old before he would be." He assured.

"You's not old _eider_ ," Peter protested, lips wobbling slightly, "You's _can't_ be old--"

Tony immediately knelt down to wrap his arms around the boy, placing a loving kiss on his cheek.

"We're not, honey, we're both young and chipper," he murmured quietly, rubbing Peter's back, "We're not going anywhere. Promise."

"We have a _long_ time before we're old, baby. And even then, we're not going anywhere." Steve assured softly, joining the hug to make a group hug. "Don't you worry your sweet little head, alright? We'll be here forever."

Peter sniffled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. Tony smooched Peter's temple, rubbing calming circles into his back. "You okay now?" He asked after a moment, brushing Peter's bangs to the side.

"Uh-huh..." The boy said softly into the touch, moving to snuggle both his Daddy and Papa. "Jus' don't weave foreva'." He whispered.

"We won't, baby. Never. Promise." Steve assured with another smooch. "Now, since you're all settled in here, you want us to read to you?"

Peter nodded, burying his face in Steve's shirt.

"Hey, it's nearly eight," Tony murmured, checking his phone, "Do you wanna get him bathed and in his pajamas while I turn down his bed?"

Steve nodded. "Sure thing. Then we'll read to you, all right munchkin?"

He scooped the boy up in his arms and smooched his cheeks. "Let’s get you cleaned up and cozy. We'll be back, Daddy." The blond smile, taking the boy to the bathroom.

Tony chuckled softly, rising from his crouch to turn down Peter's bed.

In Steve's arms, Peter let himself be put down, attempting to take his day clothes off.

"Papaaaa," he whined, arms stuck in his shirt.

"C'mere, Peter." Steve chuckled lightly, helping the boy out. "There ya go. You need help with the rest? Or do you got it?"

"I got it."

Peter shucked his overalls and underwear off, easily climbing into his bubble bath with a happy sigh. He poured a generous amount of shampoo into his little hands, quickly lathering up his hair.

"Well, look at you! Washing up your hair by yourself." Steve said proudly. "Just like a big kid. I'm going to help you rinse though, okay? Getting it all out of your hair is a little tough the first time." He hummed.

"Mhm."

Peter tilted his head back so Steve could scrub, leaning into his touch.

"I gotta put Daddy's bandaids on 'im," he sighed, looking up at Steve, "So he can get bettah."

Steve hummed softly at the boy as he started to rinse out his hair.

"We can do that real quick before we get you settled into bed, okay? We'll take his bandaids with us."

"Otay."

Peter let the water wash out his hair before sitting up, letting Steve grab him with a towel and lift him out.

Steve worked to dry the boy's hair and his arms, leaving Peter to finish the rest.

"What jammies you wanna wear tonight, kiddo?" He asked before he would head over and grab a pair.

"M'bear one," Peter asked softly, drying himself off while he waited for Steve to come back.

He took his clothes from his Papa and slipped on his underwear, letting Steve zip his bear onesie up around him.

"M'sleepy," Pete mumbled.

"I bet you are. Was a long day today." Steve hummed, ruffling Peter's hair before going to grab the bandages.

He scooped Peter up and they started heading back to the boy's room. "But you had a good day, didn't you? Had a good Christmas, little bear?"

"Mhm. Gotta write Santa a thank you," Peter murmured back, taking the bandages from Steve, "An' you's an Daddy."

"What's that about Daddy?" Tony asked, rounding the corner, "Sorry, I went and put my own jammies on."

"He was talking about thank you letters for us and Santa for today." Steve explained, holding Peter on his hip. "He had a good day and enjoyed his gifts."

"I'd hope so," Tony laughed, ruffling Peter's hair, "You ready-- whatcha got there, baby?"

He plucked one of the boxes of bandaids from Peter's hand, giving him a curious look.

"You got a booboo, honey?"

The boy shook his head and gingerly patted Tony's arm.

"Dees are for your booboos. So's they can get better, Daddy."

He took a Transformer bandage out of the box, putting it on one of Tony's scars and kissing it gently. "T'help it get better."

Tony flicked his eyes up to Steve, slowly sitting on Pete's hammock so the kid could easily place the bandaids on him. With a slight whimper, Tony took off his t-shirt, trying not to wince at the boy's hands.

"Thank you, Peter," he said hoarsely.

"Do dey hurt, Daddy? Sowwy. I twying not ta hurt yous." Peter apologized, hearing the slight change in Tony's voice.

With each bandage, he left a small kiss on top sweetly. "There. All done, Daddy." He proclaimed, snuggling into Tony.

"No, no, they don't hurt, love," Tony whispered, looking sadly at the multitude of colors nearly covering the underside of his arms and chest, "Thank you, sweetie."

He smooched Peter's forehead, tightly hugging the boy.

"Y'welcome, Daddy." Peter whispered back, the scene making Steve smile softly at the two.

The boy then looked at Steve, wanting let down to crawl into his bed. "We gonna reads 'fore going to sweep?" He asked, burying himself under the blankets and cuddling Wade the penguin.

"Yeah baby, we'll read," Tony replied softly, tugging his shirt back on, "You want Papa to read it to you?"

The boy nodded, expectantly watching Steve.

"All right. And I'll make sure you see the pictures, okay?" Steve said fondly, walking over to grab the book.

He sat down and skimmed through to the origin of Spiderman.

"Peter Parker used to be an ordinary, average teenager. Until one day, on a school field trip to a genetics laboratory, he was bitten by a radioactive spider that had snuck loose." He began.

Tony sat back in the hammock again, fondly watching his little boy creep closer to his husband to look at the comic book. He smiled, gently swinging himself in the hammock.

"Peter sure sounds like a bright kid," he added in, watching Pete's face light up, "Don't you think, Stevie?"

"He really is. He great with science and math, but also likes to take pictures. He takes pictures for the school paper." Steve explained with a grin at Peter.

He went on to explain about how the teen got his powers, how he decided to become Spiderman, an eventually reached how he met up with Iron Man and Captain America.

"Captain _America_? I gotta see this."

Tony got up to peer at the comic book, jaw unhinging slightly.

"...Yeah. You're definitely drawing more of that. And Iron Man. I'm assuming _I'm_ Iron Man, right? Actually, that suit looks pretty buildable. I don't know if iron would be the best choice, though. I'd go with a titanium alloy of some sorts. More aerodynamic."

Steve rolled his eyes fondly at his husband.

"Yes dear, you're Iron Man. And the suit can be exactly what you just said, but 'Iron Man' is a catchier name." He explained.

"Anyway, Captain America and Iron Man decide to take Spiderman under their wing and teach him how to be a superhero." Steve continued. "And so, their adventure begins... As soon as I get to making more adventures."

"I like the tights on you," Tony pointed out, tapping the shorts, "And the booty shorts."

Peter squinted at the page.

"Papa doesn't wear booty shorts," he stated flatly, startled by Tony's bust of laughter.

"He's talking about Cap, Peter." Steve explained lightly. "He is my character like Spiderman is for you and Iron Man is for Daddy."

He then turned to Tony. "And the tights and such will make sense when we backtrack and learn his origins."

"I'm guessing that's still in development?" Tony asked, amused, "Well, I guess we'll have to go get you an illustrator's desk so you can comfortably work on these projects."

He grinned, leaning forward to smooch Steve's forehead.

"I'm proud'a you," he whispered.

Steve smiled back at Tony sweetly in thanks, looking down at the book.

"The adventures will be in development, but the three origins are all here in this book." He explained quietly. "Just figured one would be enough for tonight since Peter wanted to hear about Spiderman."

"But now," he started as he stood up "it is bedtime for a certain Spiderboy." He grinned, petting back Peter's bangs.

"Papaaaa," Peter complained, pouting at the tuffle, "M'not _tired_."

"Peter, you nearly fell asleep on both your father and I not a half hour ago," Tony hummed, "You might be smart, but I'm just a bit smarter than you."

Peter rolled his eyes and settled down with his penguin, yawning despite himself.

"You even told me you were tired when you got out of the bath." Steve pointed out, kissing the boy's forehead. "We have plenty of time tomorrow to do things. We cuddle and read more tomorrow or play. But right now is bedtime."

He made sure Peter was tucked in well and left another kiss.

"G'night, little bear. Sleep tight."

"Mmhm." Peter yawned again and rolled over, snoozing away.

Tony led Steve out of the room quietly, turning the light off and closing the door behind them.

"You did so well with the comic, it's--I love it, Steve, and I know Pete does too," he murmured, lacing their fingers together, "You know, I bet--"

He stopped when his eye caught two packages on their bed; with a wry smile, Tony picked up one, chuckling.

"To Steve, From Bruce," He read aloud, "Rated R."

"Of course it is. It’s from Bruce. I expected no less." The blond chuckled, shutting the door behind them just in case. "You got your own, too. You should open it first. See what surprise waits inside."

"You first," Tony insisted, a smug grin on his face, "I know what Bruce got me, he gets me the same gag gift every year."

Nevertheless, he sat down to open his gift, laughing as he pulled out the new novelties.

"Chocolate lube and silver nipple rings," Tony grinned, "I didn't think he'd actually get me those, but hey! It's all good."

"Chocolate lube?" Steve asked inquisitively with a playful hum before working to open his gift.

He pulled out a pair of lavender-laced panties, made of nice silk. He displayed them to Tony for the moment before looking into the box and raising a brow.

"They look like some sort of beads?" Steve hummed, lifting them from the box.

"Oh my fucking-- gimmie," Tony snatched them from Steve's hand, gaping as he rolled his fingers over the beads, "Wow, Brucie, you went all out, didn't ya?"

He grinned, giving Steve a look.

"...I don't even know what those are." Steve shrugged. "But you apparently do, if your reaction was anything to go by."

He leaned against the bed and looked back at Tony. "So... Gonna tell me what they are?"

"These are anal beads," Tony replied, proud that he could keep a deadpan face, "They're-- fuck, Steve. I had a string at college, and they were so fucking amazing. I lost 'em in the move though..."

He grinned, rolling one of the beads around between his fingers.

"If you like these, we can look into getting you a bigger size. See how much your ass can swallow."

Steve's cheeks tinted a slight pink at the mention of something like that, eyeing the beads carefully.

"Well then, that will be something to use on our vacation. Along with my stocking stuffer." Steve grinned softly, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I was laughing so hard in the store, Steve, you have no idea," Tony cracked up, eagerly kissing Steve back, "For the not-so-virgin Virgin? Good God."

He grinned, laying down so his head was in Steve's lap.

"I got a few other things to take with us," he drawled, smirking, "I have a small-ish suitcase full of stuff to use. We're gonna have a really good week together."

"I can't wait for it." Steve grinned happily, petting Tony's hair as it lay. "Just you and me, no schedule. No distractions. It'll be so perfect." He whispered contently.

Tony nodded and nuzzled at Steve's stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist. He purred happily, leaning up into his touch.

"Tomorrow... Tomorrow we'll ask the gang. Well, they know, but to confirm," He murmured, "Maybe they'll let us leave a little early."

"Sounds wonderful." Steve smiled warmly. "As long as we don't rush it all. Take our time with it."

He continued to pet Tony's hair, chuckling at the reaction. "You're just like a big ol' kitty cat sometimes, I swear."

"Mhmmm. I like pets," Tony murmured, feeling himself sink at the affection, "Feels good..."

He sighed happily, completely relaxed.

"Y'gonna make me sleep," he mumbled, eyes already closed.

"I don't mind that. Rest is always good." Steve added, laying back in the bed as he continued to pet Tony's hair. "You could use it since you're used to working late."

"Mm. Work. I need to finish a few projects before we leave," Tony sighed wearily, "I really need to get caught up. I'll take tomorrow to bust those out, and sign a bunch of papers for Pep, start the schematics for the next line of Starkphones, and edit Jay's coding so he can be transportable on my phone--"

"It'll get sorted out. Just relax." Steve soothed, settling Tony in the bed. "Get rest and you can sort it all out tomorrow, okay? It’s not going anywhere. Take your time."

"Right... Right," Tony mumbled, forcing himself to relax again.

He mumbled to himself, and let himself drift off, snuggling up to Steve.

Steve smiled fondly as Tony fell asleep, tucking them in under the blankets warmly. He kissed the top of Tony's head before closing his own eyes, comfortably falling asleep with his husband in his arms.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabins, Babies, and Yellin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left! p.s: i really don't know how fertilization works with a donor, so please have a state of suspended belief for this chapter.
> 
> TW: talk of babies, talk of self-worthlessness

It took a couple days to get everything sorted and packed, but they were ready by Friday afternoon, car packed and ready to go.

"Steve? Hon, whenever you're done fiddling up there, the gang's here to wish us off," Tony called up the steps, juggling Peter on his hip.

"Sorry! Just trying to make sure we have everything and it’s all sorted." Steve answered, traipsing down the stairs.

"All right. Emergency numbers are on the fridge along with the circumstances of which those numbers should be called. Make sure Peter studies for at least a couple hours throughout the day, and be sure--".

"Steve, Steve, shhh, we got this," Bucky interrupted, pushing on the blond to steer him toward the door.

Clint plucked Peter from Tony's arms, waving him toward the door.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving without a kiss," Tony frowned, leaning over to Peter to smooch his temple, "Be good for your Aunts and Uncles, Petey. Papa and I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Steve swooped in for a few kisses of his own on Peter's cheeks.

"I know you are gonna be a good boy. We'll miss you, but we'll be back before you know it, okay? Love you, munchkin."

"Love ya, Papa. Love ya, Daddy." Peter said with a tiny wave. "I'll be otay, pwomise." He assured.

"If you need anything, we're a phonecall away," Tony added, rolling his eyes at Bruce's glance, "Alright, alright. We're going. Jeeze."

He grabbed Steve's hand and gave him a squeeze, waving at the group before traipsing out to the car.

"They're gonna be okay. Peter will be an angel. It'll all be fine." Steve said to himself in assurance as they got in the car. They had never both been away from Peter in so long, but he had to trust the others.

He grabbed Tony's hand as they settled into the car, taking a deep breath before they started to leave. Tony gave Steve another reassuring squeeze, turning his head to back out of the driveway and head off to the highway.

"The cabin's only an hour and a half out," he laughed, "So we're not too far away. I had some people go ahead and stock it for us, so we don't need to go grocery shopping or put sheets on the bed."

He paused.

"The first time around."

"Well, of course." Steve laughed softly, starting to relax a bit. "Depending on the number of spare sheet sets, we are definitely going to have to do laundry often." He smirked, laying back in his seat. "Just hope we remembered everything."

"We do, I promise you," Tony grinned, palming the wheel as he turned onto the highway, "We have a whole suitcase full of fun things that we get to use."

Steve hummed in agreement, looking out the window and watching the scenery a bit.

"Sorry I'm worrying so much. It’s a vacation. We should be relaxing." He admitted. "I'm just...not used to being away from Peter like this. It'll be different."

"Neither of us are. I'm running schematics in my head to try and not worry," Tony mused, squeezing Steve's hand, "If it gets too much, we can call, or always go back."

He rubbed his thumb over Steve's knuckles, turning his concentration back to the road.

"We shouldn't need to go back, though." Steve said quietly. "It’s our time alone. And we are going to enjoy it. I won't worry anymore. Promise. Will just worry about us having fun."

He lifted Tony's hand quickly to kiss at the knuckles, taking a breath and finally relaxing. Tony took a quick glance to smile at Steve, settling back in his seat. They drove in silence for most the way, only Elvis on the radio keeping them company. Eventually, Tony pulled off the highway, grinning as he followed the familiar roads toward the family cabin.

"I'm so excited to go skinny dipping, you have _no_ idea," He hummed.

Steve grinned softly at Tony, head shaking lightly.

"You are lucky it’s been fairly warm lately, otherwise I'd say you were out of your mind." He chuckled. "It’s almost January and you wanna go skinny dipping."

"Well, thing is, the lake out back is sorta-kinda man made. It looks like a lake, heated like a pool. Water's warm, dude," Tony grinned, turning down a seemingly endless driveway, "And, best part, Jay's got security running so no one'll come bother us. We can have lake sex in peace."

"As long as we're careful being in the water and doing that." He hummed. "I heard on the news that there was a couple having sex on the beach in Italy, and suction occurred and they got stuck. They had to ask a stranger for help."

"Suction? Holy shit. I didn't _literally_ mean sucking your dick underwater. I don't wanna drown," Tony laughed, pulling up to the cabin, "I do, however, have one of those floater-things for eight people, and it definitely has the room for two to have sex."

He parked the car, turning to grin at Steve.

"Not _that_ kind of suction, Tony." Steve said, keeping in a laugh.

He grinned back at Tony, turning to look at the cabin. "The place looks nice on the outside. Is it even better on the inside?" He asked playfully.

"Honey, if the help did what I asked to the letter, you're gonna be blown away. Literally _and_ figuratively."

Tony winked, climbed out of the car and popped the trunk, grabbing his suitcase and the (slightly) smaller sleek suitcase.

Steve followed suit and grabbed up the rest of the bags, following to the inside of the cabin where he nearly dropped said bags at the sight.

"Tony, this place... God. It’s gorgeous." He said in awe, looking around slightly slack-jawed.

Tony smiled at the flickering candles and incense, carefully stepping around the small trail of rose petals.

"I know you like classy, so I went a little old-fashioned," Tony hummed, setting their suitcases in the master bedroom, "Though I went a little modern with silk sheets."

"Oh man, silk sheets," Steve hummed happily, taking in the smell of the incense and the faint smell of the rose petals.  "You always manage to surprise me. Your attempt to woo me was successful." He grinned, coming around to wrap arms around Tony's waist.

"I do everything I can to make you happy and warm and comfy," Tony murmured, leaning against Steve's chest, "I love you, y'know."

He turned his head to kiss Steve's cheek, putting his hands over Steve's hands.

"I love you, too." Steve whispered back happily. "But you make me happy and warm just being you." He kissed sweetly at Tony's neck with a hum. "I appreciated what you do, though. So very sweet of you, babe."

Tony preened under the praise, going up on his tiptoes to properly kiss Steve, full on the lips. He hummed happily, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck.

"So, sap, whatcha wanna do? Unpack a little?" He murmured, "We've got forever and a day together, so we can do whatever you want."

"Hmm... Getting some things unpacked will be good." Steve hummed softly. "Not everything, just some things. And then we can go ahead and play," He purred playfully.

"We can unpack that suitcase first," Tony laughed, smooching Steve's cheek, "What do you want to do first, babe?" He rolled his eyes fondly, shoving his and Steve's clothing suitcases in the closet before going over to the sleek case, carefully unzipping it to prop it open. "No looking," Tony teased, eyes roaming over his treasures.

Steve rolled his eyes back in a playful manner as he sat down on the bed, playing along and shutting his eyes.

"Okay. Not looking. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," he hummed, laying back on the bed and silk sheets happily.

Tony laughed at that, propping some things up in the suitcase before finding what he was looking for. Making sure Steve wasn't looking, Tony wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, tugging up chocolate edible underwear that Bruce had given him as a joke. He folded his clothes up and put his shirt aside, grabbing the chocolate lube before going over to Steve. He tossed the bottle on the bed, straddling the blond's waist.

"Hey," he murmured, trailing his hands over Steve's button-down, "You can look."

Opening his eyes, looking at his nearly naked husband above him brought a grin to Steve’s lips.

"Oh, and what a sight I am met with," he hummed appreciatively, eyeing the edible underwear with a small laugh. "I can never take those things seriously. They're just so funny to me, I swear."

Tony grinned, starting to flick open the buttons of Steve's shirt.

"Hey, if you like it, you get to eat it, so I don't see the problem," He teased, spreading the shirt to get his hands on Steve's bare chest, “There's whipped cream in the fridge, if you want me to get it."

"Ooo. Then I could have me a sundae, couldn't I?" Steve purred, setting his hands along Tony's hips.  "I think that could wait, though. Don't want you to leave just yet. You just got here." He said playfully.

"You say such nice things," Tony snorted, resting his hands on Steve's pecs, "Are you actually gonna follow through with any of that, or..."

He rocked his hips lightly, picking at the button of Steve's jeans.

"Of course." The man hummed, toying lightly at the underwear as he leaned up a bit. "Hell, I'll wear the whipped cream myself. Let you satisfy your sweet tooth a little bit."

"Oh my god," Tony groaned, laughing slightly, "Maybe. I do have pie in the fridge, and I wanna have cream with that."

He grinned and scooted back so he could switch places with Steve, spreading his legs for the blond.

"Pretty eager, aren't we?" Steve grinned, trailing kisses down Tony's chest and past his navel slowly.

He kissed at Tony's hipbone, starting to nibble lightly at the underwear a bit.

"Honey, we haven't gotten private time alone to take our time with each other," Tony murmured, sifting his fingers through Steve's hair, "Of _course_ I'm eager."

He bucked his hips up into Steve's mouth, pushing his bangs to the side.

"I've always wondered if those things taste any good," he admitted.

"Hm." Steve hummed slightly, looking up at Tony. "It sort of tastes like a Tootsie Roll with the form of a Fruit Roll Up." He admitted.

Steve continued to nibble, biting away at the parts not covering Tony's current half-erection. He honestly liked getting to play and tease Tony just a little. Never had the time to anymore.

"Really? Weird," Tony grinned, gently petting Steve, "We'll get the cherry ones and see what they're like. If you like these."

He whined softly at Steve's teasing, watching the underwear fall apart around his erection.

"Steeeeeve."

"Tooonnneeeee" Steve whined back playfully, finally uncovering his prize with his teeth. "Just playing a bit, darlin'." He grinned, mouthing gently at the tip of Tony's cock before taking him in.

"Whiner-- fuck," Tony breathed, letting himself fall back against the pillows.

He sighed happily, keeping himself still while Steve worked him.

"Oh my god, I will _never_ get over how good you are with your mouth," he moaned softly, tugging on Steve's hair.

"I learned from the best," The blond breathed as he pulled back for a moment, taking Tony in again.

He ran his tongue along the underside a few times before sinking further, reaching down to cup Tony's balls carefully as he continued.

"Fuck. Just-- fuck," Tony groaned, accidentally bucking up into Steve's mouth, "God, y'so good, Stevie--"

He dissolved into wordless noises, tugging up on Steve's hair so he could buck up into the blond's mouth. Steve followed with the tugs, giving a deep hum when he started to feel Tony nudging at the back of his throat. He massaged Tony in time with his mouth, starting to bob. The blond managed to take the other down until dark tufts of hair brushed against the tip of his nose.

"Steve-- Steve, not yet," Tony groaned, tugging him off, "Don't wanna come yet, wanna be in you first."

He pulled Steve up to draw him into a kiss, licking his own taste from the blond's mouth. The blond hummed with want into the kiss, lip slightly pink and swollen from their activity prior. Steve moved his tongue with Tony's, panting gently when they had parted.

"God, I love you," Tony breathed, gently stroking at the hairs at the nape of Steve's neck, "More than anything. You're _mine_."

He leaning up to lick and bite at Steve's soulmate tattoo, trailing his tongue down to the blond's nipple. Steve let out a small groan as Tony worked at his chest, moving a hand up to rake through his husband's hair.

"Love you so much. Yours. All yours." He gasped, leaning into the attentions.

Tony bit down on Steve's nipple, smirking at the blond's whimper.

"I want you, Stevie, so badly," He breathed, letting go with a wet 'pop', "Wanna watch you finger yourself open for me."

The blond's breath stuttered at the thought, eyes fluttering shut before he pulled away. He snatched up the bottle of lube that was on the bed, worked to slick up his fingers. Once done, Steve reached around and prodded a finger gently at his entrance before slipping it in with a soft groan.

Tony watched Steve with hungry eyes, slicking himself up while he ran a hand up Steve's thigh.

"That's it baby, y'look so good," He breathed, tugging Steve over.

He positioned himself under Steve, groaning as the blond sank down onto him. Steve gasped as he tried to adjust to Tony, staying still until he was ready. As soon as he began to move his hips slowly, quiet moans began to leave his lips.

"God, I love you," Tony breathed, putting his hands on Steve's hips, "I love you so much--"

He used his leverage to thrust up into Steve, relishing in the sounds of moans, skin on skin and the squeak of the mattress.

"To--Tony--Not gonna last much-- _oooh_ \--" Steve gasped, body bouncing on top of Tony's as it hit the spot over and over again.

He let out a loud moan of Tony's name in pleasure as he fell over the edge, coming hard in between him and his husband as he trucked through his orgasm. Feeling Steve clench around him was enough to shoot Tony over, burying himself to the hilt before coming deep inside Steve. He drew a ragged breath and slowly pulled out, somehow managing to help Steve lay day before curling up to his side.

"Wow," Tony whispered, body thrumming, "Holy fuck, pun _fully_ intended."

"I'll say." Steve panted, limbs twitching as he lay and fell from his high. He turned and left lazy kisses across Tony's face. "That went a different direction than I thought it would. In a great way, wow."

"What way did you think it would go?" Tony laughed softly, scratching his stubble against Steve's cheek.

Steve shrugged lightly, snuggling Tony.

"I dunno. Thought I was just gonna give you an awesome blowjob. So yeah." He chuckled sweetly.

Tony snorted, reaching up to stroke Steve's hair.

"Yeah, mhm, _just_ a blowjob," he teased, "I can barely keep my hands off you at home, why think the first moment we're alone I'd only want a _blowjob_?"

Tony grinned cheekily, pressing butterfly kisses all over Steve's face.

"It was a start, I though." Steve chuckled, smooching Tony's nose. "Like a pre-show for the main event, y'know? And what do you mean _just_ a blowjob? I thought I was doing pretty damn awesome, thank you." He teased.

"Yes, honey, you we--"

Tony flipped over to sneeze into the bed, groaning loudly.

"Fuck," he grunted, sniffling as he turned back to Steve.

He paused and bust out into giggles, eventually dissolving into raucous laughter.

"The incense, I'm allergic to fucking _incense_ ,” he wheezed.

"Wha-- then why did you have people put incense in here if you knew you were allergic?" Steve said with a scoff and letting out a chuckle.

"Ya goof. You are a big goof." He sighed gently. "When I feel like moving again, I' putting it out."

"I didn't _know_ , dummy, I thought it'd be fine--"

Tony sneezed again, groaning as he stood on shaky legs to put the wicks out. He snuffled again, pausing before sneezing for a third time, effectively smacking his head into the dresser.

"Fuck," he grabbed at his head, whining at the pain throbbing through his skull, "Steeeeeve--"

"Oh--baby--" Steve said carefully, managing to crawl over to Tony and observe the damage.

"Ooo, that’s a good size welt." He murmured. "Lay down, I'm gonna get something cold to put on that, okay? Wait right there." Steve explained, running to find the kitchen.

Tony grabbed Steve's arm, still laughing.

"You can't walk yet, stupid, I can get an ice pack," He giggled, pushing Steve back down onto the bed.

Tony stumbled toward the kitchen, and finding his prize, made his way back to the bedroom, hissing at the cold on his welt.

"See? All good," he managed, flopping back down onto the bed.

"That’s gonna hurt tomorrow." Steve sighed, leaning up to gently kiss the welt. "Hopefully, our vacation will go better without any other mishaps."

"Mmm, s'okay, gettin' a head-start," Tony murmured, snuggling down into the bed, "On the welts thing."

He turned a gentle smile to Steve, leaning over to press a light kiss to his lips. Steve hummed, kissing back happily.

"Mmm, I love you." He grinned sweetly. "This all seems great and we haven't scratched the surface of our time yet. Can’t wait to show you your late Christmas present."

"Great? Just _great_? It's gonna be fucking fantastic," Tony breathed, adjusting the ice pack so he could cuddle up to Steve, "Mmm, I have to give you your gift too. And we gotta use Bruce's stuff that he gave us."

"Right, right. We can't forget Bruce's gifts." Steve hummed as he nuzzled Tony's neck. "They'll just add to our 'fucking fantastic' time." He repeated with a chuckle.

Tony laughed at that, turning to set his ice pack aside.

"I love it when you swear, good god," he murmured, fitting himself on top of Steve's chest, "I love _you_. I still-- fuck, Steve. It still amazes me that we were neighbors for eight years and didn't even know... we didn't even know."

"I'm still amazed, myself. Of course, neither of us liked to leave our apartments all that often, either." Steve responded, wrapping arms around Tony's waist and holding the brunet on top of him. "But I'm so glad we had met. So, _so_ very glad."

Tony traced shapes on Steve's chest, smiling softly up at him.

"We haven't had talks like this in too long," he murmured, "It's.... hard. God, I really don't wanna get sappy and upset on you on our vacation, but--"

He took a breath, letting himself relax in Steve's arms.

"--it's hard to be strong for Peter, when I can barely be strong for myself," he whispered.

"Hey, you do more than you think and are so good with Peter. You're good _for_ Peter. And he adores you." Steve said soft and sweet. "You've been doing so good, babe. Don't you ever doubt that because I will let you know it’s not true."

Tony nodded, reaching down to get a blanket once he felt the shivers start to come over him.

"I'm getting better, though. I think. I hope I am," he mumbled, "I wanna be good enough. Especially if--"

The sound of Tony's phone going off interrupted him; he reached over and got it off the nightstand.

"Hello? Oh. Mhm. Okay. Friday? What time…? One it is. And the address…? Okay. Thank you so much. And her name? Sharon?" Tony looked over at Steve, watching the blond's jaw drop. "Okay, thank you so much. Mhm. Bye."

He hung up and turned back to look at Steve, quiet for a moment.

"We have a meeting?" Steve asked anxiously. "Do we have a meeting? Please tell me we have a meeting on Friday with them. Her. Whichever."

"Yeah, we have a meeting, we got matched," Tony breathed, still partially stunned, "Holy shit, Steve, we're gonna have a _baby_ \--"

Steve grinned so big, he was practically beaming. He nearly let out an excited squeal before bringing Tony into a deep and excited kiss.

"Oh my god, we're going to get to have a baby!" He grinned, Hugging Tony to him. "A little tiny person. A tinier person than even Peter to take care of."

"We get to go shopping for baby stuff and we can start painting the nursery when we get home," Tony breathed, almost crying from the happiness bursting from his heart, "Oh my god, Steve, a _baby_."

He kissed the blond full on the lips, pressing the foreheads together.

"All a step at a time." Steve whispered happily, giving Tony eskimo kisses. "We'll have to spend time with Peter first when we get back, and we can tell him the news. Then, when we find out the gender, we'll be able to do all that for sure. God, I'm so excited."

"A _baby_ ," Tony breathed again, happily returning Steve's kisses, "We get to have story time again, and teach him or her to read and write and walk and _Steve, we're having a baby_."

He laughed breathlessly, tears prickling in his eyes despite himself.

"Aw, Tony." Steve said with a warm chuckle, wiping at the tears at the corners of his husband's eyes. "It's going to be a step up from what we had to do with Peter, but we will be damn _amazing_ at it, I know it."

"You've made me so goddamn emotional," Tony mumbled, nosing at Steve's palm, "I'm getting choked up over a little person that isn't even _born_ yet, but _god_ am I excited--"

He sniffled, laughter bubbling up from his throat.

"Pete's gonna have a lil brother or sister," he whispered.

Steve hummed happily in response. "Yeah, he is. He'll be a great older brother. He can teach the baby so many things about what being a kid is all about."

Steve nuzzled Tony's cheek and left light kisses. "We can talk about it all once we actually get this baby business started after the meeting Friday."

Tony nodded and tucked his face into Steve's neck, letting the excitement thrum through him.

"I'm glad you're the level headed one," he admitted.

"It’s because you're the brilliant one. I gotta be good mentally somewhere." Steve joked lightly, leaving tons of smooches on Tony's face. "My brilliant, genius husband who I love very _very_ much." He grinned.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, big guy. I might be able to square root 200-digit numbers, but I can barely draw stick figures," Tony laughed, flushing at the kisses, "I'm a mechanic, that's all. A grease monkey."

He smooched Steve's chin, happy to tangle their legs together.

"A grease monkey with doctorates. _My_ grease monkey with doctorates." Steve grinned, playing footsie with Tony. "My very sexy grease monkey--" he purred playfully.

"Please do not call me a sexy monkey," Tony sighed, knowing there was a blush of embarrassment on his face, " _Steeeve_."

He put his hands on his face, whining at the blond's laugh.

"You know I hate getting shy, asshat," he grumbled, scooting off Steve to curl up on himself, "Big meanie."

"I am not. I can't help you feel embarrassed when I'm being sweet to you." Steve grinned sweetly, scooting close to Tony again.

"I think you are so gorgeous when you blush, though." He hummed, kissing the nape of Tony's neck I under the blankets. "Plus who else is going to see it right now, anyway?"

"Steeeve," Tony grumbled, voice a pitch higher than intended, "You know I don't like being embarrassed."

He whined at the kiss, heat flaring up his cheeks again.

"Why me," he complained, "How come all this romantic stuff makes me shy? Like, _fuck_ , it’s so dumb. I don't even _flinch_ at a crop and little sweet nothings make me--"

He waved a hand at his flush, still pouting at himself. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist gently, continuing his kisses.

"It’s because you were so used to all the sexual stuff before I even met you, but you never really had anyone be lovey dovey with you until I came along."

Tony whined again, knowing that his face was completely flushed.

"It's so _dumb_. I can't go on a date without stammering, I can't even be sweet with you without dissolving into a little puddle of emotions," Tony grumbled, shivering at Steve's kisses, "I just-- I can do the most intense sex, but confessing feelings and being romantic-- fuck, I'm allergic to _incense_ , Steve. Fuck."

"You know why, Tony? It’s because it’s the difference between being loved and being lusted." The blond whispered sweetly.

"All that is how love and being loved makes you feel. All the blushing and stammering, that's what love does to you." He explained with a smile, cupping Tony's face. "That’s why I love seeing you like that. Because its letting me know you truly feel loved."

Tony whined pitifully, nuzzling Steve's hand. He gave his palm a gentle kiss, purring softly.

"I know, I know it’s a love thing and I'm pretty sucky at emotions," He mumbled, Steve's hands freezing against his hot skin.

"You're getting there. Emotion-wise, you have gotten so much better. So don't be embarrassed, baby." The blond purred back, kissing at his neck again and running his hands along Tony's sides.

Tony huffed a sigh and forced himself to relax, melting into Steve's arms. "Okay," he mumbled, taking steady breaths, "If I can handle Clint, I think I can handle being romantic with my husband. Right?"

"Right." Steve grinned happily, wrapping further around him and tangling their legs together again. "I love you, Tony. Love you so, so much." He said lovingly.

"I love you too, Steven," Tony breathed, tucking his head under Steve's chin, "As cheesy as it is, I love you to the moon and back. Which is over a hundred thousand miles of string. Probably more. I love you more times than the speed of light, than the size of Andromeda, than any calculation I could do to give you an infinitely large number--"

He faltered for a moment, chest thrumming in his chest. Panic seized him at Steve's silence, fearing he'd gone too far.

"Tony?" Steve said with a slight worry. "Tony, breathe honey." He tried to say in a soothing tone.

"I'm-- I'm breathing," Tony stammered, adjusting himself ever so slightly, drawing his arms in to his chest, "I'm okay."

He flicked his eyes down to his pillow then back up at Steve, looking at his hairline instead of meeting his gaze.

"What happened, Tony?" The blond asked softly, brushing Tony's bangs back gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," He murmured back, snuggling down into his pillow, "It's dumb, I promise." The ‘ _I already ruined our vacation enough_ ’ went unsaid, but Tony felt it, and he turned over again to keep his face hidden from Steve.

"Tony, don't do that. Why are you feeling so disappointed?" Steve asked gently, leaning up in the bed and rubbing gently at Tony's back.  "Or more accurately, why do you feel you've been disappointing?"

Tony kept his mouth shut for once, letting his running brain take it’s time to collect itself; he tensed at Steve's touches, feeling shame and anger at himself roll over him in waves. Curling in on himself, Tony cursed Howard for making him so vulnerable to showing _any_ emotion, even to his _soulmate_ \-- He caught himself in a half-choked sob, clenching his fist.

 "Fuck," His voice was ragged and worn, "Steve, I can't-- I can't deal with all these feelings at once, it's too much, I never-- I never learned how to cope--"

"Then let me help you cope, Tony. That’s one of the reasons I'm here." Steve said quietly, moving to pull Tony in his arms and rocking him softly.

"I... I can feel how mixed up the things you're feeling are." He murmured, feeling tension and shame prodding at his mind. "I am so sorry you're feeling like this, Tony. Goodness..."

"The one time we try to get away, and I'm a disaster," Tony whispered, voice crumpling, "I'm sorry."

Tony let himself be warmed in Steve's arms, closing his eyes to the buzz of skin-on-skin contact.

"I wish you could have had a better soulmate, Steve. You deserve so much better than my issues," he whispered, tracing the words on Steve's pec.

"I don't wish for a different soulmate. You are the best one I could have had." Steve said sweetly, kissing Tony's lips. "You are just what I deserved, Tony. I could think of no one better. And if you don't believe me, you can hear my thoughts to be sure, I'm positive."

Tony curled up, hearing Steve's thoughts filter non-stop through his brain. He gave Steve an eskimo kiss, sucking in a breath as he started to relax.

"M'so tired," Tony mumbled, a small smile on his face as Steve tucked the blanket around him, "I love you, y'take such good care of me, even though I'm a handful."

"Not at all, hon. You're not that much of a handful at all." The blond hummed, smooching Tony's lips once more. "Get some rest. That's what vacations are for, right?"

"Mmm. Vacation," Tony murmured, letting his eyes slip shut, "Wake me up f'lunch. Or dinner. Whichever."

He yawned, tucking his head to smooch Steve's mark before drifting off.

"G'night, love. Sleep tight." He hummed, petting Tony's hair until he fell asleep alongside him.

* * *

Their vacation came and went at a reasonable pace, getting in as much needed 'alone time' and relaxation. Most of the time was spent going at it like rabbits, but hey, it was relaxing to them.

They packed early that Friday, making sure they looked presentable and didn't smell of sex before they left to head to their meeting with Sharon. They needed to make a good first impression.

"Steve, I can feel your nervousness from over here," Tony looked over from the passenger side, reaching over to put a gentle hand on his arm, "It's gonna be fine, baby. Whatever happens, happens. It's gonna be okay."

He gave Steve's arm a squeeze, leaning over to kiss his bicep.

"I just-- I wanna make a good impression, y'know?" Steve said with a deep breath. "I don't... I don't want her to change her mind because she thinks something bad of us."

"Honey. It's okay," Tony soothed, "It's going to be _fine_. And if she changes her mind, then it wasn't meant to be, but I don't think that's gonna happen. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Steve said softly, kissing Tony back. "It'll all go good. It’s gotta, right?" He sighed, easing in his seat gently.

"Yes, sweetie, it will," Tony hummed, pushing reassurance through their bond, "Just concentrate on driving."

He squeezed Steve's arm, rubbing out the tension in his muscles.

Steve eased and continued to drive to their location, taking the hour nice and easy. He tensed up slightly as they showed up in front of the building.

"Stay right by me please? Or I'll probably get all sweaty palmed and everything."

"Hey. We're in this together," Tony shushed, squeezing Steve's hand, "C'mon, I'll hold your hand while we walk in."

He grinned at Steve's snort, hopping out of the car to go over to Steve's side. He held the door open, shutting it once his husband's hand was tucked into his own.

"Let's go meet Sharon," Tony smiled, going up on his tiptoes to give Steve a kiss.

Steve squeezed Tony's hand as they headed into the building, being lead into a small office as a meeting room.

"I love you." He said as they waited, kissing Tony's cheek before they heard the door click open.

Tony sent back his love in waves, turning to the young woman that opened the door; a petite girl with blonde hair beckoned them in, shaking their hands.

"I'm Sharon," she introduced, voice soft.

"Tony Stark, and this is my husband, Steve Rogers."

"It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Carter." Steve said with a grin. "We've been excited to meet you since we got the call."

"Please, call me Sharon." She said warmly. "I suspect we'll be getting to know each other quite a bit, so best to be on a first name basis."

Tony pulled out Sharon's chair and waved for her to sit, letting Steve sit after and himself last.

"Well, we all know why we're here, so we might as well get down to it," Sharon hummed, flicking through the paperwork in front of her, "I'm a donor to an egg bank here in Milwaukee, and you all were chosen to have one of my eggs for conception. This, of course, means I won't be having intercourse with either of you, but rather, whichever wants to be the genetic father will send a sperm sample to the bank, whom will send both specimens to the hospital to be put through the fertility process, which will eventually be planted within me for gestation."

She flipped to a page and looked up.

"Any questions?"

Steve was halfway through raising his hand before he cleared his throat, setting the hand back in his lap.

"Do they let you visit the baby and everything after birth? Like, without breaking a contract or anything, that is." He asked softly. "I mean if you want--if you want-- you can visit it if you are allowed. I would think it’s only fair, so--"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sorry, I am just really nervous and excited and a lot of things right now. I'm not usually this much of a spaz with people, I swear."

She laughed and brushed her blonde curls aside, a warm smile on her lips.

"Occasionally, I meet with the child if they want to meet," Sharon replied softly, "That might seem.... strange, and a bit cold to you two, but with the way my condition is, I'm not sure if I will be able to meet the child. The last of my eggs were donated right before the beginning of my treatment, so--"

She shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"--We'll see. Of course, legally, I'm perfectly allowed to visit the child if I wish. But, with the way things are looking, I just want my child to be in the arms of willing, loving parents."

"Um, another question." Steve said again softly. "I hope I'm not prying too terribly, but what condition are you referring to? If it’s too personal or anything, forget I asked it. Don't mind my question, please."

"No, no, it's okay. Since I was little, I've had a benign tumor in the left lobe of my brain," Sharon explained, "The doctors figured it was so small, that it wasn't an issue. Eventually, it grew and became inoperable, but they still saw it posing no threat. However, it's starting to act up, and I'm starting to have slight bouts of memory loss. I've been started on some antibiotics, but in a few months, they suspect I'll have full-fledged Alzheimer’s."

She chuckled softly, a genuine smile on her lips, "My aunt will be taking care of me, but in the meantime, I'm trying to get as many of my eggs signed off as I can before I'm not legally able to."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Sharon." Steve said sympathetically. Alzheimer's was a sad thing to have, especially for someone as young as Sharon seemed.

"Well, you should know the baby will be in very loving hands." He assured quietly. "We have a little boy right now that we adopted and he is very well off, but we had him after the potty training happened, so we will definitely be taking baby classes. But he will be so loved and cared for completely.”

"If you need anything while you're... going through this, please call us," Tony offered up, "I'd like to help in any way I can, even if its booting some of the medical bills--"

Sharon laughed, leaning back in her chair, "Mister Stark-Rogers, I'll have you know that while it’s a generous offer, the fact that my child will be in good hands is enough for me. And, speaking of baby classes--"

She leaned down to her bag and dug out a folder, passing it over to the couple.

"--In here is a couple places that past couples have gone to, as well as daycares and babysitting services if the need arises. Personally, I'd go to Miss Lewis for the classes. She's a very solid, strong woman who knows what she's doing."

Steve flipped through the folder quickly as they continued, marking a flier for Ms. Lewis' classes to refer back to later.

"This will be so helpful for us. Thank you so much." He smiled softly to her, shutting the folder and keeping it in his lap lightly. "We will need it when it comes to dealing with a _baby_ baby."

Sharon laughed, curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Sharon. For this opportunity," Tony smiled, squeezing Steve's hand, "You don't know how much this means to us."

"I have an idea of it," she hummed, a tiny smile on her lips, "But, to finish this little shindig--"

She pulled another folder out of her bag, flipping it open and passing pens over to them.

"This is the waiver, disclaimer, big official packet that you need to sign. There's a few initialing spots at the end, and a final signature on the last page," She explained, motioning to the sticky note tabs, "Once you sign, the papers will be shipped tonight, and should be approved within the week. You'll receive the confirmation from the federal government via snail mail, and the process will begin."

Tony nodded as he scanned the papers, eyes flicking over the familiar sheet.

"Sending fees?" He asked, looking up.

"You lucked out, they cover it," She replied.

Nodding, Tony finished looking over the packet, satisfied with the fine print. He signed his name at the appropriate areas, putting the final tick on _Stark_ before passing it over to Steve.

Steve had skimmed over it as Tony read through, taking the papers and making sure to sign everything he needed to. With the last swish of the _s_ at the end of _Rogers_ , he happily handed the paperwork and pen back to Sharon.

"The first step of a giant leap." Steve said wistfully, looking to the blonde thankfully.

"Well, it'll be awhile before he or she could walk, but that's the right attitude," Sharon laughed, taking the folder back and putting it into a yellow shipping envelope, "If you need anything, my number's in the folder I gave you."

She stood, and Tony followed suit, still holding Steve's hand.

"Is that it? Just some signing, and the hospital will keep us updated?" He asked.

"For the beginning process, yes." Sharon said with a smile. "Once the papers are all approved and everything, then there will be more as we progress. But for now that’s all we needed to go over business-wise. Unless you have any more questions?"

"I don't think we do," Tony replied with a smile, squeezing Steve's hand, "Thank you, Sharon. For everything."

She smiled and shook his hand, tilting her head to the side.

"Take care now, Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers," she teased lightly, showing them out to the waiting room.

"Take care, yourself. It was very nice to meet you." Steve said with a smile and a wave, squeezing Tony's hand back as they headed out to the car.

Once they actually got into the car, Steve took Tony's face in his hands and brought him into an excited kiss.

"It’s all set in motion! We'll have a baby before we know it." He said happily. "Now let’s go home to our current baby. I miss him."

"Still got nine months to go," Tony laughed, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, "But yeah, I wanna see Pete. We should have group snuggles tonight, yeah?"

"Yes. Family time. Big happy family cuddle." He hummed, linking their fingers momentarily before turning to start the car. "And we can tell them the news, too. Oh God, we are going to be the baby-obsessed couple. I just know it." Steve sighed.

"Correction. _I_ am going to be baby-obsessed, you are going to be the fussy mother-hen," Tony grinned, taking Steve's hand as they set off for home, "God, Steve, we get to start looking for baby things, and we get to paint-- I was thinking a really soft yellow, and we can do accents in light blues and purples, maybe do a mural on one wall--We have to learn how to change diapers, Jesus _Christ_."

"That might be a downside, but we'll get used to it. No stinky diaper is going to stop us." Steve chuckled. "And fussy mother hens can be baby obsessed, too. I keep on imagining what'll be like, and I really shouldn't until the baby is actually existent, but I can't help it."

"Steve. I will buy you a baby doll if you cannot wait," Tony tried to keep a serious look on his face, only to dissolve into giggles. "Okay, okay, maybe not, but still. You'll get all that baby time in in the classes we're gonna take. Right?"

"Right. Right. In the baby classes." He said calmly, eyes in the road. He was quiet for the moment before speaking again.

"What if at the classes, they have us practice with those animatronic babies like they give out for a week in high school parenting classes? The ones that cry until you find out what is wrong?"

"Steve. I am a technological genius. If they give us one of those, I will rebuild it into a pissing beagle," Tony deadpanned, not missing a beat, "It'll be fine, honey. Let's concentrate on our one twerp before we have two, okay?"

"Okay. Alright. Won't talk about it anymore. We'll worry about Peter for now." Steve agreed, driving on.

Once they made it to their home and in the garage, Steve did not want to stay in the car. He quickly grabbed up all their packed bags and waited for Tony to tag along so they could see their boy.

"Speedy Gonzales," Tony chuckled, rubbing Steve's back as they trooped into the house, "Peter? Kids? We're home!"

A loud shout from upstairs rang through the house followed by stomping feet, till a familiar blur rounded the corner. Peter tripped over himself and smacked his face on the floor, but he got right back up, wrapping himself around Tony's and Steve's legs.

"Y'home!" He shouted, oblivious to the little trickle of blood running from his nose.

"Yeah we're home, but Peter, baby, you hurt your nose. It’s bleeding." Steve said worriedly, setting their things down and patting Peter's back to let go. "Let’s take care of that, then we can say hi, munchkin, okay?"

"Mmm?" Pete looked up, effectively smearing blood over the front of Steve's khakis. He reached a hand up, blinking as he pulled it back, stained slightly red.

"I'm otay," he protested, letting Steve pick him up anyway.

"Okay, silly bear, whatever you say," Tony laughed, taking Steve's and his luggage, "I'll go put this in our room, okay?"

"Okay." Steve replied softly, smooching Tony's cheek, taking Peter to fix up his nose, anyway.

"Ew, gross. Didn't you do enough of that while you were gone?" Bucky said with a smirk as he came into the room, it dropping when he saw blood from Peter's nose. "Okay, I swear that wasn't like that when you were gone."

"You're fine, Buck." Steve chuckled as he fixed Peter up. "He fell as he was running to us."

"M' _fine_ , Papa," Peter frowned, letting Steve dab at his nose, "I jus' bumped m'nose on deh floor."

Bucky rolled his eyes, coming over to pull Steve into a one-armed hug.

"Good trip?" He asked, not mentioning the very dark hickey on Steve's neck.

"Very. Very good trip." Steve grinned, hugging back then picking Peter back up. "It was very eventful."

He turned to smooch all over Peter's face playfully, careful of the boy's nose.

"I missed you so much, munchkin. Felt like it was forever since I got to see you."

"Uh-uh. Only been a week," Peter grinned, snuggling into Steve's chest, "Unca Buck an' I pwayed a lotta games an' Auntie Tasha made me a cake--"

"Sounds fattening, pipsqueak," Tony hummed, walking into the kitchen.

He swooped the boy out of Steve's arms, planting a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Nose all better?" He teased, juggling the boy on his hip.

"It wuz fine a'fore! Papa jus' worries." The boy said, shaking his head over at Steve.

"Well I worry when blood is involved, Pete." Steve sighed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Did you help keep Uncle Clint in line for us while we were gone?" He smirked.

"Hey, I resent that." Clint said as he entered along with the rest of the group.

"No, you resemble that," Tony shot back, smooching Peter's forehead before turning to the man, "How's your bow doing? Holding up?"

"He already thinks he's a superstar," Natasha sighed, gracefully hopping up onto a kitchen stool, "World's Best Marksman."

"My first shot _ever_ was a bulls-eye! C'mon!" Clint complained.

"Maybe, but how close were you to the target, Clint?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, smirk on his lips. "Because five feet away doesn't count as being an expert marksman."

"It was across the _yard_ , thank you very much Steven." Clint grumbled, hands on his hips matter-of-factly.

"Isn't he silly?" Tony whispered to Peter, bouncing him on his hip.

"Daddyyy, m'too _old_ f'this," the boy complained, pouting until Tony put him down.

With a sigh, Peter skipped over to the couch, grabbing his algebra book off the coffee table.

"Has he been this grumpy all week?" Tony echoed.

"Not really. He's just been thinking some stuff isn't big boy stuff, or 'he's too old for it.'" Bucky shrugged carefully. "I personally think it’s all fine for his age."

"Oh my god," Tony muttered, shaking his head, "Talk about shades of me from _my_ childhood."

"Or lack thereof," Clint piped up.

" _Not helping_ , birdbrain," Tony tsked, laughing when Natasha smacked him upside the head.

Steve hummed thoughtfully at that, kissing Tony's cheek. "He is a mini you in a lot of ways, hon." He whispered softly, before speaking to Peter.

"Why do you think you are too big to be held, munchkin?"

"Noh held. Ev'ybody needs t'be held. M'too old for silly," Peter announced, flipping to the next page of his book, "S'a dumb word."

Tony frowned and shook his head, letting Steve go over to him. He scooted up onto the other kitchen stool to watch it unfold.

"I don't think you're too old for silly." Steve pointed out. "I still use the word silly for things other than when I talk to you. Daddy does, too. Does that make you older than us if it’s too old for you?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Nah. A bit mat'ure, doe," Peter hummed, flicking his eyes up to Steve, "Bein' silly is f'babies, Papa."

"One to zero, up on the little guy," Clint murmured deeply, earning a chuckle from Tony, "It's the beefy blond's move, folks."

"Not entirely." Steve said as he sat down next to Peter.

"Everyone needs to be silly, sometimes. Makes you feel better if you been too stressed, and as you get older you will encounter a _lot_ of stress. And too much isn't good for you. Not in the same way too much chocolate isn't good for you. The bad way." The blond explained as eloquently as he could. "Can't be totally silly all the time like Uncle Clint, but you can't be too serious, either."

"Holy shit," Clint whispered, grunting as Tony elbowed him.

Peter only looked up and sighed, placing his book aside so he could climb into Steve's lap, snuggling into his chest.

"Whateva y'say, Papa," he murmured.

Steve hummed, wrapping arms around Peter and kissing the top of the boy's head.

"Speaking of being mature though, Daddy and I wanna talk to you about something important." He said softly, glancing over at Tony.

"We're doing this now?" Tony echoed, hopping off the stool, "Alright, family meeting, all of you."

He slid down onto the couch next to Steve, drawing his legs up while he waited for everyone to get settled.

"Well, the day we left, Steve and I got a call," he began, playing with a fray on Peter's overalls, "It was the prenatal Adoption agency, and they told us we had a meeting with our match."

"Bro," Clint breathed, "You got a match?"

Tony nodded, unable to keep the beam off his face.

"We went and saw her this morning before coming home. Paperwork's all signed, and we'll be hearing from the lab at the hospital soon," he announced.

"Tony, that's great!" Natasha said happily. "You guys get to have a baby."

Steve grinned back in reply, happily hugging Peter to him as he did. "Yeah, we do. We can't wait. And Peter, this is where you'll come in." He started. "Daddy and I will need you to teach your little sibling all there is about being a kid. You'll get to be a big brother, and your little brother or sister is gonna look up to you on how to act. Think you can do it?"

"Can I do 'sper--"

"No, you cannot do experiments on your sibling," Tony said over him, rolling his eyes, "He or she is going to be looking up to you, Pete. For advice, how to behave, stuff like that."

Peter giggled and nodded, still tucked into Steve's chest.

"Otay, I can do dat. I'll teach 'em letters an' numbahs," he rattled off, an excited glint in his eye.

"That's my boy, Petey." Steve said with a grin, smooching the boy's face playfully. He was glad Peter was up for it.

"I would like to add on to the baby news a little." Bucky said carefully. "Natasha, Clint, and I talked and... eventually we're gonna adopt." He said with a small smile.

"Hear that, kid? You're getting a sibling _and_ a cousin," Tony grinned, "Congratulations, guys. That's awesome! But why not have one of your own?"

"I don't want to pick one DNA over the other," Natasha replied carefully, earning a laugh from Clint.

"If you wanted to, what you could--" Steve stopped, covering Peter's ears for a second. "What you could do is try both at once and keep the dad a mystery, if you really wanted to, anyway." He explained quietly, uncovering Peter's ears.

"Hey!" Peter complained, Tony's hands going over his ears.

"Actually, it’s very possible to have both, if you want. I know a lab that could split the genome, or you could literally stuff both at once, if Nat's okay with stretching," He continued, ignoring the red fluster on Steve's face.

"We'd--That could be something to discuss...?" Bucky said with an unsure tone, looking to Natasha and earning an accepting nod. "Yeah, we'll discuss it."

"Do I geta hear yet???" Peter whined, his daddy's hands still over his ears,

"No, hush," Tony shushed him, turning back to Bucky, "If you need something, ask Pep. She's got the contact info for the guys out west that have the splitting device."

He removed his hands from Peter's ears, raising an eyebrow at the boy's harrumph of indignity.

"Mhm, yeah, you do that," Tony hummed, ignoring Pete's complaints.

"That could be helpful. Thank you, Tony." Bucky answered back, chuckling at Peter's reaction.

"How come I didn't get ta listen?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It’s something you shouldn't know about until you are a teenager, Petey." Steve explained, petting the boy’s hair. "It’s a big people question."

"If you's talkin' 'bouts yellin, I already know 'bout that," Peter scoffed. He paused and his face flushed, wishing he could suck the words back into his mouth.

Tony paled at that, thinking he would get whiplash from how fast his neck turned.

" _Excus_ e me?"

"You brat, _that's_ why you were getting Jarvis to help you with your homework," Clint complained, "He overrided your internet access, didn't he?"

Peter just shrugged, burrowing his embarrassed flush into Steve's side. He sniffled, whimpering as he clung to his Papa's shirt.

"Peter Benjamin, you know the rules for that computer." Steve scolded lightly, unsure of the extent of Peter's search.

"Tell me how much you know about it, please." The blond said sternly.

Peter squirmed uncomfortably, keeping his mouth tightly closed.

"We'll talk with him later, when it’s just us," Tony murmured gently, running his fingers through Steve's hair, "I think he embarrassed himself too much."

"He's definitely got your curiosity, Tones," Clint hummed, crossing one leg over the other.

"I honestly think it’s a scientist thing. They want to search and find out what makes anything tick." Steve said, leaning in the touch with a sigh. "But we will talk about it. Because he knows better."

Tony laughed, putting a hand on his face as he passed his phone to Steve, showing him Peter's browsing history.

"He found screamo music, Steve," Tony wheezed, having to put his hands on his knees to keep himself upright, "He legitimately googled 'adults yelling' and got to rock music."

The tension in the room easily dissolved, to which Peter pouted.

"Well den I'm jus gonna look f'the yellin's you's talkin' 'bouts," he groused, slumping back against the couch.

"Oh _no_ you aren't." Steve said with an anxious laugh from the current surprise of what Peter found. "We are having Daddy up the security on your computer and internet. There are things out there that you do not need to stumble upon yet, Peter. As a punishment for you sneaking to find things."

" _Papa_!" Peter yelled indignantly, smacking his little fists, "M'jus' _cuwious_ \--"

"Oooh, someone's in troooouble," Clint cooed, yelping as Natasha grabbed his ear.

"That's our cue to leave," Bucky said with a laugh, watching Clint sullenly follow Natasha, "Have fun, you guys. Call if you need anything."

"Bye guys. Thank you for watching over Peter for us." Steve called back at them as they left, then turning back to Peter.

"Peter, you disobeyed what we told you when you got the computer, so you have to deal with the consequence." He stated. "Curious or no, the internet gets _really_ bad."

Peter turned his Daddy for help, making a little "eeh" noise at him.

"Hey, don't look at me," Tony shrugged, standing up to face Peter, "It was a responsibility we gave you, and you chose to disobey some of the rules we imposed."

"S'not _fair_!" Peter cried, "I jus' wanna _leawn_ and talk wiff d'adul's! I don' like bein' left out--"

"I know you don't, sweetheart, but you have to trust our judgement," Tony tried, shoulders slumping as the boy continued to cry.

"Peter, we know you want to know, but it’s something you really aren't mature enough to know about yet." Steve said with an empathetic look. "And you won't be until you are at least twelve, and even then that is pushing it, sweetie."

The boy put his hands up over his eyes, to which Tony felt a little piece of his heart chip. With a sigh, he scooped the boy up, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, Pete, but that's the way it is," he murmured, giving Steve a sad look, "We're gonna have to take your computer away for a little bit until we can help you get this under control, alright?"

Peter sobbed quietly, face still in his hands and buried into Tony's chest.

"'M sowwy... 'M _sowwy_ " he whispered again, refusing to leave Tony's hold.

"We know, baby. C'mon, we're going to have a snuggle and a nap, okay?" Steve hummed, smoothing Peter's hair lovingly.

Peter whimpered quietly, shivering in Tony's arms. He rubbed his back soothingly, smooching the babe's temple before taking him upstairs.

"You're okay, sweetie, you're alright," Tony murmured, "Let's put you in your favorite onesie so you're all comfortable for snuggles, okay?"

The boy continued to sniffle as they made it to the rooms, Steve sighing as he went off to grab Peter's teddy onesie from the boy's room.

"Sorry, bubba. We don't like making you upset, but--" Steve started sadly, sighing again. "You have to learn that certain actions have certain consequences..."

Peter just cried more, limp as Tony set him on his feet, crouching to quickly take off his day clothes and stuff him into his onesie.

"C'mon, Petey, it's alright," Tony soothed, brushing the stray tears away, "You knew this would happen, baby, there's no need for big tears."

Once Peter was changed, they tugged the boy up into the bed with them. Steve shushed him gently, taking the little bear in his arms and rocking him gently. He knows Peter was old for lullabies, but Steve thought it might calm his boy down.

" _Codlata, mo leanbh. Le do thoil nach bhfuil tú ag gol. éist le mo lullaby daor._ _Lá tá am atá caite, tá sé oíche arís. Tá tú sábháilte agus slán_..."

Tony sifted his fingers through Pete's hair till the boy calmed down, gently wiping the drying tear tracks off his face.

"We okay?" He asked softly.

Pete looked up at them and his lips trembled again, fresh tears stinging his eyes as he shook his head.

"Baby boy, please don't cry." Steve said sadly, hugging Peter to him. "There's nothing else we can do about it, munchkin. Please don't cry."

He laid the boy on top of his chest and covered them up. "We're going to take a nap together, okay? That might make you feel better when you wake up."

Peter put his thumb in his mouth and sniffled, clutching at Steve's shirt as he tried to sleep. It only took a moment for him to settle, snoring open-mouthed, as he relaxed.

"I really don't know what to do, Stevie," Tony whispered, leaning up on an elbow so he could pet his husband, "I don't want to see him so upset, but he _did_ go against our rules."

"I don't like seeing him upset either, but we have to follow through with the punishment. He has to learn." Steve whispered back, stroking Peter's hair.

"He has to learn..." He repeated. "He'll be upset for now, but he'll be over it soon enough."

"Is this one of those parenting blocks? Where we don't want our child to hate us?" Tony mumbled, leaning down to kiss Steve's forehead, "Good cop bad cop isn't a good look, but I really don't want him to feel like he can't trust either of us."

He sighed, watching the boy mumble and sniffle in his sleep.

"I'm probably just paranoid," he shook his head, "But I'm gonna go up the restrictions on his computer, okay? I'll come back once I'm done."

"Okay." Steve whispered, leaning up carefully to give Tony a quick kiss. "We'll be here."

Steve sighed deep as he settled back into the bed and kept Peter comfortable. He just wanted Peter happy, but hated having to punish the boy the few times they had. No matter what anyone says, that’s the hardest part of being a parent.

It was easy enough to get onto the computer, bringing Jarvis into the main files.

"Alright, Jay, I need-- holdup."

Tony flicked through the history manually, jaw dropping slightly at the searches. _Regenerative cells_ stood out from the list, leading to an old, familiar PDF file of--

"My paper from Bio 401," Tony mused, flicking through his old notes, "Damn, Pete. This is some advanced bedtime story, baby."

He glanced over the rest of the history just to be safe, sighing in relief when nothing obscene came up.

"Alright Jay, do your magic, buddy. Erase all history, and up the protection level to five. Add in an override code, eighteen digits, and send it to my phone, under Steve's name."

The text binged only a minute to later, to which Tony turned off the computer and headed back to the bedroom.

Steve smiled softly as Tony came back in, kissing his husband's cheek when he managed to wiggle back under the covers.

"You get everything fixed up?" He asked in a sweet whisper, snuggling closer to Tony best he could with Peter on his chest.

"Mhm. He found a paper of mine I wrote back in the nineties," Tony chuckled, putting an arm around them both, "I still have it in the attic somewhere, with my other research papers. I'll let him have those while he's on computer probation, try to cheer him a little."

He nuzzled Steve's cheek, pressing a kiss to the edge of his lips.

"Reading your research papers? I think he'll appreciate that a lot." The blond hummed thoughtfully.

"He's so smart, but he still is learning basic things for kids his age that he can't learn from a book." Steve said with a soft grin. "It’s really an odd combo, but I wouldn't change it. He perfect as he is."

"He's my smart lil bub," Tony cooed, smooching Peter's forehead, "Just like his Daddy. Real proud'a him."

He smiled fondly, petting Peter's hair.

"I really can't wait for the baby, Stevie," he whispered, "We're gonna have two minis running around, and we're gonna have bath time again and story time and we get to go baby clothes shopping--"

Steve kissed Tony's lips softly with a happy hum. "I'm excited too, you have no idea. But it’s not certain the baby will completely be a mini-me." He sighed. "But I can't wait to have all that again. And some things we haven't gotten to do yet. It'll be so great."

"Steve. Steve, it doesn't matter, because it'll be _our_ baby," Tony grinned, only quieting himself when Peter stirred.

"Papa?" he mumbled, bleary as he sat up, "Daddy? Was ya talkin's 'bout me?"

"A little bit." Steve said softly, petting Peter's hair. "We were talking about what a smart boy you are and how much we love you. Then we started to say that we can't wait to be able to have two sweet kids running around." He smiled sweetly.

"Mm," Peter nodded, hair falling in front of his eyes, "I lub you too." He laid back down on Steve's chest, curling up into his warmth before falling asleep again.

"God, he is so cute," Tony murmured, "Steve, my heart is dying from how cute this child is." He clutched at his heart dramatically, falling back on the bed.

"Don't let that happen. You and I both need your heart." The blond chuckled quietly. "Plus Peter might think you mean it. But he is adorable. He knows it too. Like someone else I know."

Tony snorted, leaning over to press another kiss to Steve's lips. "Hey now, no need to get all sad on me," he teased softly, nuzzling at Steve's hairline, "I'm gonna be stickin' around for a while, love. I promised you that then, I promise you that now. I'm not going anywhere. _That_ , and I very well know I'm adorable, because you'll get up and get me coffee in the freezing morning when I'm all warm and snuggled up in bed."

He grinned, pressing another kiss to Steve's lips before dragging the blankets up around them, happy to sink into his warmth.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I do that just because I have a soft spot for you." Steve teased sweetly, kissing Tony back happily as they settled together. "I love you, _mo fhear céile ghile_."  He whispered, nuzzling at the crook of his husband's neck.

"You and your Irish," Tony murmured, sifting his fingers through Steve's hair, "I love you too, _mio dolce amante_."

He kissed Steve lovingly and settled down, soon falling asleep while curled up next to Steve.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life, New doubts, new promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!.... But not the last part. Stay Tuned.
> 
> TW: reference to self-harm, self worthlessness,

Nine months sounded like a long time, but honestly they flew by like it was nothing. Now, on a nice afternoon in October, just a few days after Peter's 7th birthday, their phone was ringing to tell them the wait was over.

"Tony, can you answer the phone? I'm busy making Peter's lunch." Steve called from the kitchen.

"Mhmm," Tony hummed, leaping over the couch the grab the landline, "Hello?"

There was a faint murmur on the other end, to which Tony's eyes grew wide.

"Yep, yes, yes sir--ma'am, what room? Okay-- 358-- okay, okay, thank you, thank you," he babbled, waving a hand at Steve, "When do you want us? _Now_? Okay, we're on our way, should we bring--? Okay, we will. Thank you so much. Mhm. Bye."

Tony clicked the phone and stared at it before turning to Steve, mouth slightly unhinged.

"We need to make a baby bag," He announced, "The little one's--"

"Lil brotha!" Peter shouted, accidentally tossing his fork to the floor, "We's goin' to the hop'ital!"

"Oh my God, I thought she still had another week." Steve said a bit dumbfounded until what Tony had said clicked. "Right! Baby bag! Just gotta add a few more things to it and its ready to go." He stated, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Steve, honey--"

Tony grabbed Steve's lapels, kissing him till he felt him relax.

"Make sure you get the blanket," he told him, smoothing his hair down, "Pete and I will get his stuff, okay? You're not the one going into labor, sweetie."

Steve nodded carefully, taking a deep breath. "I know. I just-- I'm excited." He said with a grin, kissing Tony back before going off to find grab the blanket they had gotten made for the baby.

He packed the blanket carefully into the bag, adding a couple changes of clothes and diapers before heading back downstairs.

Tony made sure Peter had his little backpack shouldered-- full of games and pajamas-- and handed him Wade the Penguin before putting his own coat on, looking up when Steve came down.

"Ready?" Tony asked, making sure Peter's little hat was on straight.

"More than ready. Been ready." Steve said excitedly. "If you guys are all ready, then let’s get the car packed and get going."

"Lil brotha!!!" Peter cheered happily, grabbing Tony's hand and trying to drag him toward the garage.

"Okay, okay, we have to buckle you into your car seat," Tony laughed, scooping the child up.

He put the stuff in the back of the car, then buckled Peter in, buckling the baby seat next to him before climbing into the driver's side. Steve double-checked everything before climbing into the car and buckling up.

"Okay. We have everything and you know the room number and all that, right? So let’s go." He said anxiously as they started to back out of the driveway.

"Yep, 358," Tony reminded him, peeling off into the street, "Now, Peter, when we get there, you have to stick by Papa and I, alright? You're gonna have to sanitize and not touch anything, okay?"

"'Kay, Daddy." Peter said with a smile, snuggling his penguin happily. "How long we gonna be at da hop'ital for?" He asked curiously.

"For however long it takes your brother to come out." Steve said with a chuckle. "So it'll be a while, bubba."

"Awe," Peter pouted, putting his chin on Wade's fluffy head, "S'gonna be a while."

"That's why we brought you your toys and pajamas, sweetheart," Tony chuckled, palming the wheel as he turned into the parking complex for the hospital, "And we only live a few minutes away, so if you wanna go sleep in your bed, Uncle Buck'll come pick you up."

"Kay." Peter hummed back, bouncing in his seat as they stopped and parked. "I'mma try and stay though cuz I wanna see lil brotha!"

Steve unbuckled him quick and scooped the boy up with a grin.

"I know, munchkin. Daddy and I are excited to see him, too. We'll have to try and be patient, though." He explained, helping Tony with their bags as they headed inside.

Walking into reception, Tony signed them in at the desk before heading over to the elevator, punching the button on the third floor.

"You ready, kiddo?" He asked Peter, brushing back his hair.

The boy nodded, penguin snug in his arms.

"S'not gonna be too long, is it?" He asked softly.

"We're gonna hope not. For Ms. Sharon's sake, especially." Steve hummed gently. "She is going to be very tired after all this."

"Is havin' babies hard?" Peter asked, earning a chuckle from both Steve and Tony.

"Rather. Women are much stronger than men when it comes to things like that." The blond clarified. "It takes a _lot_ of energy.”

"You'll understand when you're older, Pete," Tony laughed, stepping out once the elevator binged, "But if I were you, I'd give Ms. Sharon a mighty big hug once your brother arrives."

Peter nodded and kicked his legs to be put down, grabbing at Steve's hand while they walked down the corridor. They walked down until they reached the area close to the delivery room, a nurse standing outside of the room.

"Are you two Mr. And Mr. Stark-Rogers?" She asked carefully, earning a nod from Steve. "Ms. Carter's contractions are becoming closer to each other, so she will deliver before long. Will one of you be comfortable coming in and helping as her support through the delivery?"

"Steve, you go," Tony hummed, taking Peter from him, "He is your half, after all."

He smiled and kissed Steve's cheek, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just anxious." Steve said softly with a grin. He kissed Tony's cheek in return and ruffled Peter's hair. "Stay out here with Daddy and be good for me, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Kay, Papa," Peter replied softly, hugging Tony's leg.

"You wanna sit, kiddo? I can read to you, if you want," Tony asked, petting Peter's hair.

Peter nodded softly, following Tony to the seats and settling on his lap as Steve headed inside the delivery room. The time seemed to go by so slow in the waiting, but eventually the waiting paid off as Steve came out of the room with a crick in his hand and a smile on his face.

"You guys ready to meet Sammy?"

"Yeah!" Peter yelled, squirming in Tony's grasp.

"Woah, woah, kid. Gotta get you gowned up and sanitized first," Tony pointed out, "Can't just go running in, sweetie."

He carried the boy over to the waiting nurse, helping Pete into his little gown, gloves and booties before donning the wear himself, leading the boy into the room.

Propped up on the bed, a very tired Sharon smiled over at Tony, a glaze in her eye that hadn't been there the last time they met. In her arms, a little bundle squirmed, tiny hands in the air as a baby's cry filled the room.

"Hey, Sharon," Tony murmured, going over to brush a sweaty bang back, "Hangin' in there?"

She nodded and smiled gratefully, tilting her arm so Tony could see the baby; blue eyes and blond curls peeked out of the blanket, chubby arms still waving as he cooed at Tony.

"Hey there Sammy," He whispered, letting the baby curl his hand around one of his fingers, "Welcome to the world, little fella."

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Steve whispered, looking at the baby, practically beaming. He waggled a finger to lightly play with the infant's tiny fingers "Our little Samuel Carter."

"I wanna see 'im, too." Peter whispered, getting on his tippy toes to see just enough. "I knew I was gonna have a lil' brotha, but he is _lil_ '."

Sharon chuckled quietly at that, laying back a bit more in the bed.

"Well, he's a baby. Babies are real little." She explained gently.

Tony pulled over a chair and let Peter stand on it, watching his eyes light up as he reached over to pet the baby, as if he was made of glass.

"Sammy?" He whispered, grinning at the baby's gurgle.

"Yeah honey, little Samuel Carter," Tony mused, reaching back to squeeze Steve's hand, "We get to take him home tomorrow, sweetheart."

"I can't wait." Steve said happily, squeezing Tony's hand back with his good hand. "Can't wait to take our little baby home."

"How come we can't take 'im home today?" Peter asked curiously, lightly touching one of Sammy's curls.

"Well he was just born. The doctors still have to check him over and everything to be sure he is healthy." Steve explained. "He and Ms. Sharon need rest before he can go home."

Sharon laughed at that, nestling back into her hospital bed.

"Ain't that the truth," she murmured, "You wanna hold him, Tony?"

Nervously, he nodded, gently accepting the baby into his arms. Like he was taught at class, he kept the baby's head supported on his arm, cooing softly at the fussy baby.

"Hey lil fella," Tony whispered, brushing some of his fine hair back, "How's my baby, huh?"

Sammy blinked and gurgled in reply, chewing on his fingers before looking over at Steve.

"That's your Daddy, little bit. He's real nice, trust me. And he loves you lots, even though he just met you." Steve said to the baby sweetly, watching him gurgle back a bit. He started getting a bit misty eyed, watching Tony hold their baby. It was one of the best things he'd seen.

"I wanna 'old 'im!" Peter whined, reaching up.

Tony laughed and sat in the chair, letting Peter climb into his lap so he could comfortably hold them both.

"Isn't he cute, Pete?" Tony murmured, blinking away the tears in his eyes, "He's so precious."

"E's diamonds?" Peter asked, looking confused up at his Daddy.

Steve chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Sammy's not diamonds, Petey." He explained to the boy. "But we say he's precious because-- and the same goes for you-- he is very special to us. Plus he is fragile and small and needs gentle touches."

"Gentle touches," Peter repeated slowly, hand wavering as he took Sammy's hand, "Geeentle touches."

Sammy blinked up at Peter and then at his hand, face scrunching before sniffling, tiny whimpers leaving his mouth.

"Here, Pete, lemme give him back to Ms. Sharon, he's probably hungry," Tony murmured, letting Steve pick the baby up so Peter could get down.

Peter pouted slightly as he had saw Sammy's reaction.

"Did I do somethin' wrong? I wasn't tryin' ta make 'im cry..." The boy said softly.

"You didn't do nothing, munchkin." Steve let Peter know. "Babies are just fussy real easy. He's just hungry. Plus he's still getting used to being in the outside world."

“Babies cry a lot, honey," Tony explained further, "They don't know how to talk yet, so they can only express what they want through cries and other noises, but more commonly cries. It's nothing you did, sweetie. I promise."

Satisfied with the answer, Peter nodded, sitting back. "Den why don'tcha feed 'im?" He asked innocently, getting a laugh from the adults.

"Innocence," Sharon hummed, settling Sammy in her arms, "However, I figured we'd give him formula, rather than-- attach."

"That'd actually be best. Wouldn't be good to get him started on something we can't provide ourselves." Steve answered softly, working to fix up some formula.

"Why can't ya give him other food?" Peter asked, still a bit confused.

"Because we aren't ladies and can't produce milk, Peter." Steve said simply, bringing the formula over to Sharon.

"I'll explain when we get home," Tony murmured to the boy, who nodded and clambered back up into Tony's lap, snuggling up to him.

"Thank you, Steve," Sharon smiled, taking the bottle from him.

"Not a problem. Not a problem at all." Steve said with a grin, watching as the baby suckled hungrily at the bottle. "Hungry little guy, ain't he?" He chuckled.

Sharon laughed and nodded, careful to tip the bottle back so Sammy wouldn't take too much at once.

"He spent five hours without food, I'd be super hungry too if I were him," she hummed, letting the baby finish off the bottle.

"Five _howahs_???" Peter gasped.

"Yeah honey, it took your brother five hours to come out," Tony sighed, "He's stubborn, just like your Papa."

"That’s my boy." Steve laughed, petting Sammy's hair gently. "He probably liked it in there and wanted to stay a bit longer."

Sharon scoffed lightly as she set the bottle aside. "Well, sorry buddy, but you're permanently vacated."

"Ew," Peter scrunched up his nose, "Dat's _gwoss_."

"Shh, you," Tony laughed, bouncing Peter on his knee, "I know it’s gross for a seven year old."

"Don't worry Peter, I'm sure your fathers will change the subject," Sharon laughed, setting the empty bottle aside.

Grabbing a cloth, she put Sammy up to her shoulder and patted his back, reaching around to gently wipe the spittle from his lips.

"Babies are messy..." Peter murmured, staying snuggled up to Tony as Steve walked over and petted the boy's hair.

"Munchkin, we haven't even seen the worst of it yet." The blond explained. "Messy is the first thing on a baby's checklist."

"I have a baby care book if you want to read it," Tony teased, laughing when the boy nodded, "Really?"

"If I gotta live wit it, I bettah know what t'do wit it," Peter rolled his eyes.

Sammy looked over from Sharon's shoulder and reached a chubby hand out for Peter, making tiny whines.

"Well, _it_ apparently wants to come back over here to you and say hello." Steve said with a grin, turning to Sharon. "May I?"

"By all means." She nodded, carefully handing Sammy over.

Peter reached up to Sammy, tugging on Steve until the baby was in his lap. He squinted at his brother, gently poking the boy's nose. Sam squealed happily, reaching up to put his hands on Pete's cheeks.

"Ugh, y'hands are all slobb'ry," Pete cringed, rolling his eyes at the baby's coo, "Uh huh, shore, blame Daddy."

Tony looked up at Steve, an unbelievable smile on his face.

"I'm sure that's exactly what he's doing, blaming Daddy." Steve grinned back at Tony, earning him an eye roll.

"Seems to me he really likes you, Peter." Sharon pointed out happily. "Must know you're gonna be a great big brother, huh?"

"D'pends. He looks loud, an' if he wakes me up, we's not gonna have a good time," Peter replied matter-of-factly, nodding.

Tony laughed, pressing a kiss to Peter's temple.

"Uh huh, sure thing, kiddo," he teased.

"There will be sleepless nights, no doubt about that, but you'll love him regardless." Sharon added. "May not seem like you will just yet, but it'll be there. And he'll love you back."

"Don't worry baby, you won't get woken up. Papa and I arranged the nursery so you won't hear much," Tony explained, shifting the two children in his lap, "Unless you want to get up to help feed and change him, but you'll have to take a nap the next day."

"I ain't takin' naps," Peter proclaimed, puffing out his chest, "Don't need no naps."

"Oh, you will." Steve warned with a smirk. "I know I'm going to take some any chance I get." He pointed out, sitting next to his family. "Unless Sammy ends up being oddly quiet, there will be plenty of naps had for Daddy and I when chances arise."

"Guess _I_ gotta take care'a da house," Peter sighed.

"Nope, no, no no, that's never happening, we'll shift nap," Tony snorted, "Especially since I'm used to the odd hours."

"Daddyyyy," Peter whined, causing Sammy to whine too.

"Hey, no, sh," Tony gave Peter a warning look, to which the boy grumpily slouched, followed by Sammy attempting to do the same.

Steve stifled a laugh. That was too cute.

"You're already starting to rub off on him, Peter. But Daddy's right. You can't take care of those things by yourself completely just yet. One of us have to be around to help."

Sharon laugh quietly, nestling back in her pillows. She went to speak when a knock at the door interrupted them, and a nurse walked in.

"Visting ends in a half hour," he told them, closing the door on his way out.

"Alright Pete, we gotta give Sammy back to Ms. Sharon for the night," Tony hummed, taking the baby into his arms so Peter could get down, "We'll come and get him first thing tomorrow, okay?"

Peter's lip wobbled, but he nodded, clinging to Steve's leg.

"Bye, Sammy," he mumbled.

The baby made a small whine in return as he was handed back to Sharon, the woman shushing him softly.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Get plenty of rest." Steve told Sharon before they got ready to leave. "And... Thank you. Thank you so much for him. He's perfect." He whispered thankfully.

Sharon beckoned to Steve and placed a small kiss on his cheek, doing the same for Peter and Tony.

"I don't think there could be a better family for him," she replied softly, tussling Peter's hair, "Take care, guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Ms. Sharon!" Pete called as he was pulled from the room, waving until Tony scooped him up.

"It's nearly eight, peaches. Best get you home, fed, bathed and into bed so tomorrow can come faster," Tony hummed, "Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Peter wiggled excitedly. "I want Sammy ta come home so's we can show him 'round da house and make 'im comfy." He said firmly.

"You must be real excited if you're willing to take a bath." Steve chuckled, petting Peter's hair. "We want him to come home, too. And soon he can meet the rest of his family."

Peter bounced in excitement all the way home, attempting to get his day clothes off before they were in the door.

" _Peter_ ," Tony sighed, scooping up the half-nude child, "We were going to eat first, _then_ take a bath, silly."

"Yeah, Peter. You didn't even get to really eat your lunch. You've gotta be hungry, bubba." Steve said softly, heading towards the kitchen. "I'll warm up some macaroni for us, all right?"

"Okay..." Peter said, crossing his arms as he climbed into his chair.

"Thank you, baby bear," Tony hummed, smooching the boy's cheek before moving to set the table, "You were really good today, Pete. I think you've earned an extra cookie tonight, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Pete yelled, instantly cheered up.

"All right, all right. Yes, Peter has earned it. Extra cookie _after_ dinner." Steve clarified with a hum. "You were very good with waiting and very sweet with your baby brother. I'm proud of you, Peter."

"He's gonna be such a good brother," Tony murmured, smooching the skin behind Steve's ear, "He'll be a good babysitter when he's older, too."

"Ah heard dat!" Peter yelled from the other room, "I wan _two_ e'sta cookies f'that!"

Steve rolled his eyes softly, leaning at Tony's touch. "All right, fine. Although you babysitting is a given as an older sibling, y'know." He chuckled, turning to kiss Tony back sweetly.

"He'll be a good brother, though. Sammy's already attached to Peter." He hummed.

"I seriously cannot believe the baby's here," Tony mumbled, "God, I wish we coulda stayed in the hospital."

"Papaaaa, m' _hungry_ ," Peter whined.

"I know, Munchkin. It’s almost done." Steve assured, making the boy's bowl. "I wish we could have stayed, too. But we'll get him tomorrow and we'll have him with us for good."

"Yeah... For good," Tony hummed, secretly wiping his misty eyes.

Peter banged his fork on the table till Steve came into the room, making grabby hands for his dinner.

"Fank you Papa," he said around a mouthful of macaroni.

"You're welcome, but don't talk with your mouth full, baby bear." Steve murmured, setting his and Tony's bowl on the table as well. "Just think. Eventually we will have four eating at the table."

Tony looked over at the high chair on the other side of the table, smiling at the blue teddy bears dotted over it.

"Yeah.... God, Steve, I can't wait," he breathed, "We'll get to bathe him tomorrow, and rock him and do _baby_ things."

Peter tapped at Tony's bowl, inching it closer to himself.

"Y'gonna eat dat?" He asked.

"Yes, do you want seconds?" Tony laughed, pulling his bowl back.

"I'll get you some more if you want, Peter." Steve chuckled, getting up to refill Peter's bowl. "No need to steal Daddy's food. Just ask for more, son."

He gave Peter his plate and sat back down, looking to Tony. "I can't wait to get to do all that. I'll get to sing him to sleep."

"Oh god," Tony and Peter said, the former more happy about it.

"Pete, watch your language," Tony added, raising his eyebrow at the boy.

Peter sighed and chowed down his second helping of food, hopping off his chair to put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"'M'a go take a bath," he announced.

"Okay, munchkin. You want help or--?" Steve started, Peter waving his hand.

"I got it, Papa." Peter stated, heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Steve watched as Peter went up, giving a small sigh. "I think he's upset about us talking about the baby..."

Tony squeezed Steve's hand, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Do you wanna talk to him or me? Or give him space?" He asked softly, "He probably is upset, I just hope he doesn't think-- y'know."

"I know. I hope he doesn't." Steve hummed, getting up from the table. "I'll talk with him. Bring his cookies as a peace offering." He whispered softly, kissing him back.

"Good luck," Tony called after him.

* * *

In the tub, Peter sniffled, staring at his now wet socks. He'd forgotten to take them off, but was too upset to do anything about it now. The warm water was filled up to his chest, and he stared down at it, watching a stray tear plop into the water.

Steve knocked softly on the bathroom door, having set the cookies on the nightstand before.

"Peter? Petey, can I come in, munchkin?" He asked softly behind the door.

Wiping his eyes, Peter splashed water on his face and tucked his feet under himself before calling out to Steve.

"Yeah, y'can come in. Door's unlocked."

Steve opened the door slowly, slipping inside with a soft look on his face.

"Hey, you okay? You left pretty quickly at dinner." He said quietly, sitting down beside the tub.

"Mhm. Jus' wantin' t'go to bed so we can get Sammy," Peter lied, scrubbing at his face to make the blotchiness of crying look more natural, "Didja finish dinnah?"

"We did. And I have your cookies. Three of them, since you earned them." The blond said carefully, examining the boy's face.

"Sorry we keep talking about Sammy so much. You don't have to pretend that’s not what’s bothering you..." Steve said softly, reaching to stroke Peter's face.

Peter shrugged and leaned into Steve's hand, sniffling.

"I jus' don' wan' you an' Daddy t'not lub me anymorh when d'baby comes," he whispered, large tears rolling down his face as he crumbled.

"Oh, Peter, honey--" Steve started, wiping the tears from the boy's eyes. "We'd never stop loving you, sweetheart. Never ever. You are our sweet, smart boy and nothing would change how much we love you. Which is a lot."

He smooched Peter's forehead and the boy's wet curls. "The baby coming here just means we gain more love to give. Doesn't mean we take away our love for you and give it to him. You're our first baby, and we could never take that special love away."

Peter sniffled and rubbed the back of his hand over his nose, bringing out his feet from under him. "I f'got to take m'socks off," he whimpered, lips wobbling for a second before crying again.

"Sshhh, Peter, it’s okay. It’s just socks and water, munchkin. Here--" Steve said softly, reaching to carefully pull Peter's socks off and toss them in the hamper.

"See? No harm done, bubba. Don't cry. It'll be okay." He assured. "How about we get you dried off and you can have your cookies before bed, hm?"

Still crying, Peter nodded, letting Steve pick him up out of the tub and wrap a towel around him. He hiccuped as he tried to settle, bottom lip quivering as he was put in pajamas.

"Don' feel good," Pete whimpered, still rubbing tears from his face.

Steve scooped the boy up in his arms, pulling him into his lap, rubbing at Peter's back soothingly.

"Tell me what doesn't feel good, bubba. Papa'll try and fix it, okay?" Steve whispered gently, continuing to rub the boy's back.

"M'head hurts n'my nose s'all stuffy," Peter mumbled miserably, dropping his head on Steve's shoulder, "M'tummy don't feel too good, eider."

He was quiet for a second before he felt the tremors come on again, and he burst into tears, clinging to Steve.

"Shhhh, Petey." Steve whispered, hugging him close. "Don't be so upset, baby bear. We love you so much and we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you ever felt unloved—“

Steve's breath was shaky, a couple tears slipping out against his wishes. "Daddy would be so heartbroken especially if you felt unloved by him..."

"I don'--"

Peter caught his breath and hiccuped, curling into Steve's arms.

"I don' feel unlubbed," he whispered, rubbing his nose into Steve's shirt, "I jus'-- I don' wanna be left b'hind when y'bring Sammy home t'morrow--"

"Steve? Pete?"

Tony poked his head into the room, face carefully blank as he looked at them.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked quietly, taking note of Steve's red face before moving to Peter, "There's no need for tears, lil 'un."

"We'd never leave you behind, baby boy. We'll treat you just the same as we do and have ever since we had you." Steve explained softly, smooching Peter's cheeks.

Steve looked over at Tony, speaking to him in thought. _It’s what we thought he'd be upset about..._

Tony sent back comfort through their bond, scooping Peter up from Steve's lap to hold him.

"Hey you," He murmured, "There's no need to be upset, _bambino_. Everything's okay, I promise."

He slowly waltzed them around the room and whispered comforts to Peter, waiting till he was settled down before sitting on the bed with the boy in his lap.

"We okay?" Tony asked softly, brushing the child's curls back.

"I--I guess so." Peter said softly with a sniffle, hugging closely onto Tony.

Steve sat down beside them on the bed and smooched Peter's cheek lovingly.

"We'll never leave you behind, baby bear. Never ever." He assured at a whisper.

Tony gently rocked Peter and hummed under his breath, rubbing his back till the boy's eyes slipped shut.

"How about you sleep with Papa and me tonight?" He whispered, smiling fondly at the boy's nod, "Alright, I'm gonna tuck you in, then Papa and I will get ready for bed, and we can have lots of cuddles."

They tucked Peter into the middle of their bed snuggly, kissing his forehead before going to change for bed.Steve was the first in beside Peter, snuggling up to the boy protectively under the covers.

"You two are absolutely adorable," Tony murmured, pulling up his sweats before climbing in on the other side of Peter, letting the boy tuck up to his chest.

He waited for the child's breath to even out before turning a worried eye to Steve, brushing his hair back.

"You okay?" Tony asked quietly, "You looked about ready to cry back there."

"I don't want Peter to feel left behind or unloved, whatever the case may be." Steve whispered back quietly, curling around Peter and tangling his own legs with Tony's. "I couldn't bear it if either child ever felt like that..."

Tony sighed softly, sifting his fingers through Steve's hair.

"I know baby, but they're both gonna go through it," he explained softly, gently kneading Steve's scalp, "It's one of the problems of adopting siblings, love. He's going to be okay once Sammy gets here, and it'll all turn out, you'll see."

He smiled in the dim light, cupping his hand around Steve's cheek.

"I hope so. Sammy already likes Peter, so I hope Peter does end up liking the baby back." He murmured, leaning into Tony's touch.

Steve leaned in and kissed Tony's lips gently, giving a content hum. "I love you. You always help settle my thoughts."

"I love you too, bambi," Tony murmured, "Now, get some sleep, a certain someone's gonna be up early tomorrow, and probably very cranky about it."

He smiled and settled down, pressing a kiss to Peter's curls before letting his eyes slip shut.

Steve nodded and settled as well, letting his eyes slip shut as the others had fallen asleep. Things would be all right. Everyone will get used to the new addition to the family tomorrow.

* * *

"Daddy. Dad. Daddyyyyy. Papa? _Papa._ PAPA--"

Peter watched with glee as Steve and Tony jolted up in bed, keeping an innocent look on his face.

"S'time f'brea'f'st," he informed them, pointing at the clock.

Tony groaned at the flash of 9:16 on the clock, flopping back onto the pillows.

"You get to deal with yelling children this early in the morning," he complained, grumpily pulling the sheets over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, Sleeping Beauty. I got it..." Steve said, rolling his eyes fondly with a yawn. "Let’s go, Peter. We'll make up breakfast and Daddy his coffee."

Steve got out of bed and scooped Peter up, carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. Peter grinned as he was carried, pressing a kiss to Steve's cheek.

"Can we have waffles f'brea'f'st?" He asked, batting his eyelashes up at his Papa.

Steve hummed in thought, a soft smile on his lips from the kiss. "Mmm... Sure. We can have waffles. Just gotta get the waffle iron going, okay?" He explained as he sat Peter in his chair. "You wanna help me make the mix?"

"Uh-huh."

Peter grabbed the milk and blueberries from the fridge and put them on the counter before grabbing the butter and eggs and placing them on the counter.

"Papa, I can't weach d'flowah," Peter whined, fingertips grazing the flour box.

"Here, I'll give ya a boost." Steve grinned as he hefted the boy up to where he could grab the flour. "Got a good hold of it? Cuz we're going down."

He made a small whoosh noise as he lowered the boy, helping him set the box on the counter.

"Can you do d'micker? I gotta get dwessed," Peter asked, tugging on the electric mixer, "An' it’s too heavy."

"'Course, bubba. Go get your clothes on and I'll work on the rest."

Steve smooched Peter's face happily and sent him on his way, starting up the mixer getting the mix started all up as the iron warmed. Peter skipped up to his room and wiggled out of his onesie and undies, standing nude as he stared at his closet.

"Pete--" Tony poked his head into the room and rolled his eyes. "Put some clothes on, kiddo."

"M'gettin' dere," Peter waved him off and pulled on new undies and khakis, struggling to reach his dino tshirt on the hanger.

Tony shook his head fondly and got the shirt for him, pulling it over his head.

"Put your sneaks on, kiddo, brush your hair and comb your teeth before coming down for breakfast," he teased, ruffling Pete's hair.

The boy scrunched his nose up and made a face, to which Tony made the face back until he could smell the coffee.

Steve could hear Tony coming down the stairs as he usually did right after he turned on the coffee pot, turning to kiss his husband's lips happily.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He teased playfully, kissing the tip of Tony's nose.

"Howdy, Prince Charming," Tony rolled his eyes, stealing a quick kiss before grabbing his favorite mug, "Little bug should be down in a minute, he's finishing primping."

He snagged a blueberry from the box and flicked it into his mouth, moaning at the tangy taste.

"I love blueberries," he mumbled.

"I know you do. It’s one of the only fruits I can get you to actually eat." Steve chuckled as he poured batter into the iron. "Your son knows, too. He picked them out of the fridge and suggested waffles. He knows whatcha like." He grinned.

"He's a kid after my own heart," Tony laughed, picking out another blueberry, "And I eat plenty of fruits, fussy pants. I quite like raspberries and blackberries."

"Daddyyyy," Peter yelled from the top of the steps, "I can't find m'shoe--"

"Comin', pipsqueak," Tony called back, rolling his eyes, "Ten bucks says it’s in the hammock. Again."

"I'm not betting against that, because you're probably right." Steve grinned, hearing Peter traipse down the stairs.

"Nevamind! It wuz in my ham'ock!" He announced, plopping down to put on his other shoe.

"Ten bucks," Tony said, "Or a blowjob. That counts too."

He barely dodged Steve's spatula, laughing as he scuttled to the dining room to set the table.

"I never made the bet!" Steve called back, stacking up waffles.

"Papa, what wuz da thing Daddy said other den ten bucks?" Peter asked curiously, Steve's face tinting pink.

"Your Daddy is just being dirty. A dirty man. Ignore him." He explained, finishing up the waffles and carrying them to the table.

"So... No blowjob?" Tony called, laughing at Steve's growl.

He snickered to himself and dodged Steve's smack, sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Awe, lighten up a lil, Stevie," Tony teased, wiggling his backside and sending the blond a wink, "Just a little harmless talk."

"Maybe, but-- Peter, don't ever say that word, okay?" Steve clarified so the boy would know.

"Which word? Blo--" Peter started before Steve covered his mouth. "Yes. That word. Don't say it for me, okay? It’s a dirty word.”

Tony put his hands up at Steve's withering look, sitting down in front of his plate at food.

"Do as I say, not as I do," Tony pointed his fork at Peter, grinning.

"Wise words indeed. Very wise words." Steve hummed, pouring syrup over Peter's waffles. "Once we're done with breakfast, we'll get ready to go and invite everyone over." He smiled, biting into his own waffles.

"You want _everyone_ to be here when we go pick up Sammy?" Tony asked, stuffing a piece of waffle in his mouth, "Don't you think that many people will scare him? I'd let him get used to us first."

"You're probably right. But if they find out, they are probably going to come over anyway." He pointed out. "We'll wait a few days to tell them. So we don't overwhelm him too much."

Tony nodded and finished off his waffle before reaching over to wipe a stray drop of syrup off Pete's cheek.

"You ready to go, pipsqueak?" He asked, smiling fondly at the boy's cheers.

Steve was glad Peter was excited, sighing relieved as he put their dishes away.

"We're all ready to bring your little brother home." Steve announced, grabbing the car keys. "I'm sure he'll be excited to see you, Peter. He took quite a liking to you already."

Peter bounced on his heels, eagerly tugging on Steve's shirt until he was put in his car seat.

"Dadddyyy, hurry _up_ ," he whined, kicking the passenger chair.

"Hey, settle down, you," Tony turned around in his chair, "Or I'll make you sit out here with me while Papa goes in and sees Sammy."

"Noooo," Peter whined, kicking the seat lightly, "Daddyy--"

"Daddy won't leave you out here, Peter. That'd be mean." Steve explained, lightly giving Tony a scolding look and sending a thought with it.

_We just got him done being upset. I don't want to make him upset again._

Tony sighed and nodded, slouching down in his seat.

"Sorry," he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Peter just stuck his tongue out until Steve caught his eyes, smiling innocently at him.

"That doesn't mean you get to tease your father either, Peter." Steve said with a raised brow as they made it to the hospital parking lot.

"Now remember, we have to sanitize before we go in and stay fairly calm so we don't freak him out, okay?"

"Yeah," They chorused at him, to which Tony laughed and hopped out of the car, helping Peter unbuckle.

"I can do it," he protested, unclicking the buckle and hopping out, "See?"

"My little man's growing up," Tony teased softly, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Just remember to do that only when we've stopped the car." Steve grinned, offering up his hands to hold as they headed into the hospital.

They followed the route they remembered, heading up the elevator and traveling until they were just in front of the room. Peter obediently waited for the nurse to come by and help him sanitize his hands before poking his head into Ms. Sharon's room, creasing his brow when he didn't see anyone.

"She's in op right now," The nurse explained, more to Tony and Steve, "One of her fallopians collapsed early this morning, and CAT scans after that surgery revealed the growth in her left lobe to be moving down towards her brain stem--"

Peter sighed at the medical talk, impatiently tapping his foot. Tony looked down at the boy and squeezed the boy's hand comfortingly, turning his attention back to the nurse.

"--She's expected to recover, but we're not sure how much memory she'll have. However, she signed the papers for release last night, and according to her doctor, Samuel is ready for release, if you'd like to see him before signing the last of the paperwork."

"That would be nice, thank you." Steve answered quietly, looking to Tony with a bit of concern. He was worried for Sharon after all that. They knew she had a memory problem, but didn't think it's get that bad so soon.

They followed regardless to where they were keeping the baby, smiling softly at the little wiggle worm in the blue blanket.

"Oh my god, he has one of those beanies," Tony whispered, picking Peter up so he could see, "Sammy's the one in the back row, second to last on the right."

Peter pressed his face against the glass, watching the squirmy baby.

"I'll go fetch the papers," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you," Tony replied with a fond smile.

"Just a few signatures and he's all ours." Steve said with a fond smile. He leaned over to smooch Peter's cheek, then moving to Tony's as he held them close and watched the baby.

"We should give Sharon a get well basket." He said softly. "She... Depending on her condition, she may not remember, but to say that we did. And that we thank her."

"I'm gonna put in a donation to an Alzheimer's foundation," Tony murmured, "See if I can get a wing built at that hospital in Seattle. _And_ send her that."

"Daddy, I wanna go see Sammy," Peter whined, "Why can't we go in??"

"The other babies are in there. Only nurses can go in there so people don't go messing with all the babies." Steve explained softly. "Once the papers are signed, then we get to keep him and you'll get to see him, Petey."

"It won't take long, pipsqueak, I promise," Tony soothed, kissing Peter's cheek, "I know you're excited, lil 'un. You can take a nap if you want, that might speed things up."

Peter nodded and settled against Tony's chest, ducking his head into his father's neck before closing his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. Steve petted Peter's hair until he felt the boy fall asleep, sighing gently as they waited.

It didn't take much longer before the nurse returned with a file of paperwork in her hands, grinning at the site of them in front of her.

"Just need you both to go through these." She whispered, not wanting to wake Peter.

Tony let Steve start to sign while he carefully arranged Peter on his hip to free up his dominant hand; it took all of ten minutes for the papers to get signed, at which Tony's heart started to pound once the nurse went into the nursery to get Sam.

"Steve," he whispered, "Steve, we officially have a baby."

"I know, hon. I'm so excited." Steve grinned, taking Tony's hand in his as they carefully watched the nurse get Sammy and his things ready to go.

"We got Sammy yet?" Peter asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost, bubba, almost." The blond assured. "The nurse is bringing him."

The boy nodded and laid his head back down, yawning as he watched the nurse bring out a small bag--a gift from the hospital, Tony noted-- and Sammy in her arms. Tony _almost_ cried watching Steve take the baby, such a small thing in his husband's strong arms. Quietly, Tony thanked the nurse and took the small bag from her, making last confirmations before heading back to the elevator.

Steve held onto Sammy carefully as they rode down the elevator, cooing softly at the little bundle.

"Your Daddy, Papa, and big brother have been very excited to bring you home, little one." He whispered sweetly, the baby wriggling a bit and gurgling back in response.

"Oh my god, Steve, you're going to make me cry," Tony mumbled, already starting to get misty-eyed, "You two are going to be the death of me, I swear."

Once the elevator binged open, Tony went over to sign them out, still holding a fast asleep Peter.

"I think it’s more so him than it is me." Steve said at a whisper, covering the baby carefully with the blanket as they headed outside to the car. "He's so _tiny_ , Tony. He's precious." The blond enthused.

"He's got your eyes," Tony mumbled, keeping Peter close his chest in the slight breeze, "And your color hair."

He laughed softly and unlocked the car, buckling in the sleeping child before turning to Steve to look at Sammy. With a tentative hand, Tony tucked the blanket around the baby before taking him from Steve to put the baby into his car carrier, taking the time to make sure he was completely secure. Taking a cautious breath, Tony climbed into the passenger seat, reaching over to take Steve's hand.

Steve smiled back at Tony, giving his hand a squeeze. He glanced back at Peter and Sammy in the back seat happily before buckling in and starting the car.

"Our beautiful boys." He said proudly, getting misty-eyed himself. "God, Tony. I'm a sap. A horrible sap." He said with a wet chuckle.

"It’s okay, we both are," Tony laughed softly, "We just need to get home safely, and then we can tuck Peter in, change Sammy and put him in some comfortable clothes, and just go from there, yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, then we'll go from there." Steve said as he started to pull away from the lot. "We'll need to move the bassinet into our room when we get home, too. He'll have to sleep in there a while before we leave him in the nursery by himself."

"Yeah," Tony replied, still dazed slightly, "It'd be convenient to move the diaper station too, or at least put it closer to us, so we don't wake Pete up by opening doors in the middle of the night."

He linked his hand with Steve's, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"That'd be a good idea, too." Steve smiled, squeezing Tony's hand back lightly with his free hand.

They pulled into the garage carefully, Steve turning off the car with a grin towards Tony.

"Now let’s get our boys inside." He hummed happily.

"I'll take Sam," Tony grinned, "Since you carry sleeping children better than I can."

He quietly got out of the car and rounded over to Sammy's side, hefting the baby carrier out of the car without waking Pete; he smiled down at the gurgling baby, brushing Sam's fine hair aside while taking him up to their room.

"I'm so sure that’s why." Steve said teasingly as he watched Tony snatch up the baby.

He moved to carefully unbuckle Peter, scooping the boy up carefully and grabbing a few bags to carry inside as well. Steve sat the bags down and started to carry Peter up to his room.

Tony gently lifted Sammy from his carrier and took him over to the nursery, making kissy noises at him. He set the baby on the diaper station and grabbed a new diaper and an onesie, smiling at the grey elephants that dotted the material.

"Adorable," Tony murmured, setting it aside.

He quickly changed the baby and put him into the outfit, setting Sammy on his hip once he was done. Tony hummed softly and bounced the baby as he walked back to his room, not surprised to see Steve putting the carrier on the floor.

"You look just like your Papa, Samwich," Tony chuckled, watching the baby chew on his fist.

"Does he? Gee, can't imagine why." Steve teased, getting everything set up for now and migrating towards Tony and the baby.

"That onesie is cute on him. Nice choice." He hummed, cooing at Sammy. "We'll let Peter rest, but not too long. He might get bad from us playing with the baby while he's sleeping."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on a seven year old," he laughed, "But we need to move the bassinet, and we can't exactly tell Sammy to play by himself while we do that, so..."

"So we wake up the seven-year-old to play with his baby brother?" Steve asked back, raising a brow.

Tony paused.

"Yep, let’s do that, you get the lil play blanket for them to lay on and I'll get Pete," he decided, turning on his heel to get the older child.

Steve sighed, looking at the baby before laying the blanket out on the bed, getting it comfy for Sammy to lay on.

"Bubby's gonna come in here and visit you for a bit." Steve explained to the infant. "You wanna see bubby again?"

Sam babbled back, reaching up to wrap a hand around Steve's finger.

Pete eventually clambered into the room in his shark onesie, climbing on the bed to lay down next to Sammy.

"Hi lil bwotha," he smiled sleepily, gently petting the baby's fine hair.

Sam made a curious garble over at Peter, wiggling his free hand over at the boy.

"He's waving hello at you, Peter." Steve hummed happily, playing with Sammy's fingers on his other hand.

Peter took Sammy's hand and gently played with it, grinning when the boy started to squeal.

"Think you can watch him while Papa and I move some stuff?" Tony asked, ruffling Peter's hair.

The boy nodded, and Tony turned to Steve, nodding his head toward the door.

"Be _very_ careful with him, Peter. Nothing too sudden." Steve informed, heading towards the nursery with Tony.

"You think they'll be okay?" Steve asked quietly, grabbing a bit of the bassinet to move.

"Yeah. Scientists know to treasure their specimens," Tony teased, grabbing the other half of the bassinet, "And it'll take us two seconds, love."

He hefted up the bassinet and trudged it out of the nursery, carefully bringing it into their room to set up again.

"A lot can happen in two seconds. I just worry because he's so little and new to the world and fragile and--" Steve stopped when Tony gave him a look as they set the bassinet back up. "I know. I'm a worry wart. But I can't help it when it comes to family. "

"I told you that you were gonna be the mother hen," Tony hummed with a raised eyebrow, "And that's okay, but once they get older..."

"Y'too loud, Daddy," Peter called softly from the bed, laid down next to Sam, "Sammy's makin' noises."

"Sorry, pipsqueak," Tony lowered his voice, screwing the last of the bassinet back together.

"I know, I'll back off when they are older." Steve whispered with a hum, setting up the blankets for when they would lay Sammy down to sleep.

He knelt by the bed, watching the boys carefully with a small smile. Tony went over and put his hands in Steve's hair, bending over to smooch the top of his head.

"You ready for this?" He breathed.

Steve hummed in affirmation, glancing up at Tony then back at their boys. "As ready as I am able to be. We've got this." He assured confidently.

"We better," Tony laughed, watching Peter make faces at a squealing Sammy, "I love you, y'know."

He crouched down so he could properly kiss Steve, booping their noses together.

"Love you, too. Very, very much." Steve kissed back happily, cupping Tony's face as he heard a small gasp from Peter.

"Don't look, Sammy. Daddy and Papa are kissin' an' its gwoss." The boy grumbled, earning a gurgle from the baby.

Tony just kissed Steve harder, trying not to laugh at the boy's protests. He only pulled back when he felt his lungs start to beg, and even then, Tony peppered Steve's face with little kisses.

"Daddyyyy!" Peter whined, "S' _gwoss_ , staaaaap!"

Sammy made a high pitched coo to match with Peter's protests, Steve giggling at the sound.

"See? Sammy thinks s'gwoss, too!" Peter stated, earning another laugh from Steve.

"Can't even have fun in our own room. Terrible. Terrible, I tell ya." Steve joked softly, glancing at Tony with a grin on his lips.

"All we have to do is tease Pete about his girlfriend from ballet," Tony replied seriously, grinning.

"Gwenny idn't m'giwlfwiend!" Peter protested.

"Did I say it was Gwen?" Tony replied, laughing when the boy's face reddened.

"Now Daddy, don't pick on poor Petey. We aren't allowed to tease him about girlfriends or boyfriends yet," Steve cooed, smooching at Peter's red face. "We can pick on him about it tomorrow."

"Meanies!" Peter cried, face completely red, "I don' have a boyfwend _or_ a giwlfwend!"

"Mhmm, whatever you say, Pete," Tony drawled, swooping Sammy up into his arms, "Just make sure you use protection when you kiss her, kiddo. Don't wanna get her pregnant."

Peter gasped horrifically, hands going up to his lips.

" _Daddy_!"

" _Tony_!" Steve said almost in unison with Peter. "Don't tell him that! He might actually believe you." He scolded.

He looked to Peter reassuringly, petting the boy's hair.

"You can't get someone pregnant from a kiss, Peter. Daddy's being naughty and telling fibs."

"Steve, he _has_ to know," Tony feigned, "especially about the safeties of kiss pregnancies--"

Peter started to whine a bit hearing that, causing Sammy to start to whine softly as well.

"Shhh, no no no. Boys, it’s okay. It’s okay." Steve tried to calm, taking Peter into a hug while Tony held Sam.

"I'm just playin' with you, Petey," Tony hummed softly, rocking Sammy in his arms, "I didn't mean to scare you, pipsqueak."

Peter glared at Tony from over Steve's shoulder before burying his face in his Papa's neck.

"Peter..." Tony sighed.

"Peter, don't be so hard on Daddy. He was just playing." Steve assured, rubbing the boy's back. "He might have took it a little far, but he wasn't trying to be mean, munchkin."

Steve smooched his forehead, looking to both brunets. "I think some apologies would be nice from you both, don't you think?"

Peter shook his head, to which Tony sighed and looked down at Sammy, who happily squealed up at him.

"I'm sorry, Petey," he mumbled, "I wasn't trying to purposefully upset you."

Peter scoffed at that, burrowing into Steve's chest without reply.

"Peter," Steve coaxed gently. "Your father apologized. Don't you think you have something you need to say to him?".

Steve pulled Peter back to look at him, working his own set of puppy eyes on the boy.

The boy pouted back before sighing, giving in.

"Sowwy, Daddy," he deadpanned, not apologetic at all.

Tony put on a fake smile for Steve's sake, getting up to put Sammy in his bassinet. Steve could feel the real emotion behind Tony's smile, feeling bad for him. He turned to Peter with a serious look.

"Whenever you are ready to _really_ apologize, let Daddy hear it." He whispered to Peter. "He may not show it, but his feelings are hurt, Pete."

"But m' _not_ gon 'pologize," Peter argued back, "Dere's not'in to 'pologize for!"

"It's okay, Steve, he doesn't have to," Tony said softly, stroking Sammy's curls, "I don't blame him." He smiled again, shame and regret rolling over him in waves.

"Tony..." Steve started with a sigh, forgoing the thought. He looked at Peter softly before flopping down on the bed.

Peter didn't get it, didn't understand. And he couldn't tell the boy without Tony getting more upset about it. Steve pulled a pillow over his face, giving an exasperated groan into the fabric.

Sammy whined, so Tony picked him back up, whispering gently to the baby while dancing him around the room. Peter looked at him and harrumphed, turning on his heel to march out of the room in a huff. Annoyed, he slammed the door to his room, hopping into his hammock to re-read one of Tony's old papers. At the slam, Sammy startled himself and started to cry, clutching his tiny hands at Tony's shirt.

"Hey, hey it was just a door, sweetie, it’s okay," Tony soothed, bouncing the baby, "You're okay, you're okay--"

Steve got up from the bed and headed over to Tony, offering up his arms to take the baby.

"It’s your turn to talk with Peter, anyway. I'll try to calm Sammy down." He said, shushing the baby gently.

Tony sighed and nodded, placing a quick kiss on Steve's cheek before kicking his shoes off and heading over to Peter's room. He knocked on the door and tried the handle, not surprised to find it locked.

"Peter? Open the door, please," he called.

It was silent for a moment until the door unlocked, Peter heading back into his hammock as Tony came in.

"Papa send ya over?" He asked grumpily, reading over the paper instead of looking at Tony.

"I was going to come over anyway," Tony replied with a raised eyebrow, plucking the paper from Peter's hands, "You and I need to have a talk, young man."

"Hey..." Peter pouted, sighing as he knew he wouldn't get the paper back right now.

"'Kay... What we talkin' 'bout?" He murmured back.

"First off, about you slamming doors," Tony frowned, "You can't go around making loud noises like that. It hurts Sammy's ears, and startles him so he cries."

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, dropping his hand into his lap.

"That, and the fact that you _know_ I tease you, and we both know that you know how pregnancy works," Tony continued, slightly irritated, "There was no reason to throw a tantrum, Peter."

Peter continued to pout as he listened to Tony, staying silent the whole time. He started to sniffle lightly, keeping tears from falling from his eyes.

"'M sowwy..." He murmured. "I just don't like it when ya pick on me..."

"Oh, honey..." Tony drew Peter into his arms, smooching the top of his head.

"I'm not trying to pick on you, sweetheart," he soothed, "It's kinda in the parent job description to tease the kids, but if it makes you this upset, I'll stop, okay?"

"Ya don't gotta stop..." Peter mumbled, nuzzling into Tony's shirt. "Jus' not as much, pwease..."

He hugged Tony back tightly, sniffling lightly against his shirt, but trying not to tear up. "'M sowwy, Daddy. Pwomise. I didn't mean ta hurt ya feelin's..."

"Shhh, you're okay buddy, I forgive you," Tony murmured, gently rubbing the boy's back, "No need to cry, sweetie, everything's okay."

He pressed a kiss to Peter's temple and hugged him close, whispering comforts while he held him.

"I didn't mean ta scare Sammy, eider." He admitted softly, kissing Tony's cheek back apologetically. "I was jus' mad. Is he otay?"

"We can go check. I think Papa calmed him down," Tony murmured, smiling at the affection, "C'mon, let's go see."

He moved the boy up to his hip and kissed his nose before trooping back over to his bedroom, not surprised to see Steve laying down with Sammy on his chest. Steve glanced over at the two with a soft smile, carefully lifting a finger to his lips in a shush motion.

"He's relaxed now, just be quiet." He whispered, petting at Sammy's fine curls.

Peter wiggled out of Tony's arms and crawled up onto the bed, tucking himself in next to Steve and Sammy. Tony rolled his eyes fondly and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his boys curl up together.

"Sowwy I scared ya, lil' brotha'." Peter whispered softly, playing gently with tiny fingers.

Steve smiled happily at that, smooching Peter's temple. "I think he forgives you, Petey." He whispered. "I don't think he's one to hold a grudge."

Tony chuckled, standing up from the bed with a stretch.

"Alright, you guys have a good nap, I've got some updates to work on in the 'shop," he murmured, "Call me up whenever it’s time to eat."

Semi-blocking Steve from the bond, Tony padded out of the room and down to the basement, flicking on his reading glasses before getting to work.

"Jay, gimmie some rock and roll. Not too loud to break the soundproof, please," he called out, thrumming happily at his AC/DC.

Steve hummed, shaking his head lightly. "Your Daddy is smart. Thinks he's real smart." He sighed, feeling the partial block. He didn't know what he was blocking, but he knew it couldn't be too good. But it didn't seem too bad either if Tony was only partially blocking.

Tony threw himself into his work, catching up on the thirty-some projects he'd let slip. He burned his fingers a little, and there was blood on some of the wires, but he kept on keeping on.

"Fuck," Tony muttered, pulling back from his work to bandage up some of the self (and tool) inflicted slits up and down his hands and arms.

Done up to his satisfaction, Tony grabbed his welding mask and put it on, taking a second to attempt to completely block Steve out.

The blond had been in a dead sleep with his boys, waking when he felt a slight twinge, almost feeling like a switch being held down. He was just about to get up to check on Tony, feeling the baby start to stir anyway on his chest, when he heard the doorbell start to chime.

"Jay, tell Steve and the boys I'll get it," Tony called, stripping off his mask and covering his arms with metalworking gloves before getting up.

He padded up the stairs and to the front door, blinking as he opened it to a stocky brunette, whose red lips stood prominently out from her doll-face.

"...Hello?" Tony managed, slightly overwhelmed.

"I apologize if this is the wrong address," The woman started with an English accent, "but I was told I could find a man by the name of Steve Rogers living here?"

"He's not Steve Rogers anymore, but yes, he lives here," Tony replied slowly, wracking his brain for _who the hell is this woman and what does she want with my husband--_

"Ah, please, come in, I'll go get him," Tony offered, heart sinking at the possibility that Steve was having an affair.

"His name changed? I never expected that." The woman said thoughtfully. She stepped inside, coat in hand as the door shut behind her.

She stood patiently in the entryway as Tony went to retrieve Steve.

Knocking on their bedroom door, Tony picked Sammy up from Steve's chest, only slightly protectively holding him.

"There's a woman here to see you, Steve," he announced quietly, "She's waiting for you in the living room."

"A woman?" Steve asked curiously, eyeing Tony's body language. The tone of his voice was off, too--

"Tony..." He said, shaking his head lightly. "You know that I would never...right?"

"C'mon Pete, let's go play in your room, okay?" Tony murmured, taking the boy's hand with a gentle squeeze.

He took the kids to Peter's room and climbed into the hammock, setting Sammy so he could watch Pete doodle on his notepad.

Steve watched as they left with slight upset in his eyes.

 _How... How could he think I would ever do that to him?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head with a scoff as he headed off to the living room.

When he strode in and saw the brunette standing in the room, he couldn't help but grin. "Peggy?"

" _Steve_!"

Peggy wrapped her arms around her favorite American's neck, smooching his cheek in greeting.

"Wow, Steve, you've really bulked up since I left," She hummed, an amused glint in her eye, "But nobody wrote me to tell me you'd gone and changed your last name on me! I think I startled your poor roommate."

"I wouldn't quite say 'startled'." Steve said nervously, rubbing his neck. "And you were moving around a lot. I sent a few letters at the beginning, but never got replies so I assumed you didn't get any of them." He said sheepishly.

"Speaking of my 'roommate', you need to properly meet the brood." He said with a grin. "Have a seat on the couch, and I'll be right back."

Steve ran off upstairs to Peter's room, knocking lightly on the door. Peter hopped up off the floor and opened the door, looking up at Steve.

"Yeeeees?" He drawled, squeaking when he got picked up.

"I'm assuming Stevie wants to introduce us to the lady downstairs," Tony said softly, sitting up with Sammy on his chest.

"That 'lady' is my friend Peggy. We've been friends since middle school." Steve explained, slightly a jab at Tony for assuming. "And yes, I would love for you to meet her. She hasn't seen me in years and I would like her to meet my family."

"Peggy? Like, 'don't call yourself a slut' Peggy?" Tony asked, heart twinging in relief.

He didn't blame Steve for being angry with him, but his self-esteem was low enough he only assumed. But Steve didn't have to know that. Tony stood with the baby and followed Pete and Steve back down to the living room, still slightly jealous when his boy ran to Peggy to be picked up.

"Oh! Well, hello little sprout!" She said a bit surprised, glancing up at Steve. "Is he yours, Steven?" She asked curiously.

Steve grinned at her, nodding softly. "That there is Peter, he's our oldest. And our newest addition here is Samuel. He just two days old." He said fondly.

He then wrapped an arm around Tony's waist and pulled him to his side protectively. "And this is my husband and soulmate. Peggy, this is Tony. Tony, Peggy."

"Hi," Tony mumbled, leaning into Steve's warmth, "Steve's told me a lot about you, but I never saw a picture so I didn't recognize you."

Sammy gurgled up at Tony, chewing on his fist.

"Doubt you would've recognized, anyway. It’s been ages since I've had a picture, let alone a recent one for Steve." She explained softly, finally picking up Peter carefully. "Steve was still a bit scrawny last time I had saw or even _spoke_ with him."

She reached out a hand carefully for a shake, holding Peter in her other arm. "It’s nice to meet you. And your family!". Peggy turned to Steve with a serious look. "We'll all have to sit down and you two tell me how all this happened. As long as I'm not intruding on anything? I know this visit is a surprise one. I apologize."

"You're fine, Miss Carter," Tony smiled, letting Steve take Sammy, "Would you like a cup of tea? I have earl grey imported from the original Twinnings factory, if you'd like any."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, thank you. Imported, you say?" She said curiously, bouncing Peter on her hip playfully. "Must cost a pretty penny to have it imported here." She hummed.

"More than that, Miss. Try a couple salaries," Tony chuckled, pouring Peggy a hefty cup.

He brought it over with cream and sugar, setting in on the coffee table. Tony backed up and curled up into his chair, watching Steve and Peggy chatter away.

"So, Steve, how did you all find each other? I know the whole soulmate thing was a big deal to you, so I am curious." Peggy asked with a hum behind her tea. "Crikey O'Reiley, this is delicious."

"Glad you like it." Steve called back as he went to get Sammy a bottle. "As for how we met, it’s an unlikely story."

"A stowy they tell _all da time_." Peter said with an eye roll, looking up at Peggy.

"Hey, you ask for that story," Tony pointed out, "Steve and I used to be neighbors, for eight years, and never knew the other one until our mailman gave Steve my Mechanic's Monthly by accident."

"You lived that close and what made you finally meet was a mistake in the post?" Peggy said, surprised.

"Sad, but true. We think our mailman set it up, but I thank him every day for it." Steve said as he sat back down to feed the baby. "It helped me find my someone to love and led us to have a wonderful family. And I couldn't be happier."

Tony grabbed his favorite blanket off the back of the chair and wrapped it around himself, about to get comfy when he phone chimed.

"Oh-- I left a project running to get the door--"

He hopped up and sprinted down to the workshop, slowing down once he was out of sight. Tony shut the door and sat down at his welding table, using AC/DC to block Steve's prodding from his end of the bond.

Steve let out a soft sigh as he patted Sammy's back to burp him.

"Sorry. Tony gets a bit tied up in his work when he has an idea prodding at his brain." He explained as the reasoning for now.

"I understand. He owns Stark Industries, correct? Must have loads of ideas buzzing in his brain." Peggy said, carding fingers gently through Peter's hair.

"It could've waited for a while since you came to visit." Steve sighed. "He...feels bad because he thought you could've been some woman I was seeing on the side."

"Oh, poor dear." Peggy said concerned. "It especially doesn't look good when I was asking for you using your unmarried name." She hummed.

"The thing is, he was my first. I've never even _been_ with a woman. I've never been with _anyone_ other than him." The blond explained.

Peter furrowed his brow, looking at Steve. "But you's been with plenty a peoples. You's with us right now."

Steve let out a careful chuckle. "Not like that, baby. It means like... Kissing other people than the one you are dating or married to."

"Kissin's gwoss," Peter clarified, causing the adults to laugh.

"Well, Steve, I'm sure Tony knows that you're faithful," Peggy continued softly, a giggle still in her voice, "But with that kind of brain, who _knows_ what gets lodged up there sometimes? You were a bit like that yourself, before I went off. Your stubbornness buried your real feelings, and it wasn't until James and I found you sobbing--"

She paused at the painful memory and shook her head.

"I don't-- I don't want to bring that up," She murmured, "But you see my point, yes?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I get what you mean." Steve hummed, playing mindlessly with Sammy's fingers.

"Auntie Peggy?" Peter asked, tugging on Peggy's shirt lightly. "Why was Papa cryin' then?" He asked curiously, batting his eyelashes up at her.

Peggy smiled at the nickname, eyes sad as she petted Peter's hair.

"That was the day your Grandma passed away," she explained quietly, "Your Papa was so distraught..."

She shook her head, looking over at Steve with a sad smile.

"Papa says she was real nice an' helped peoples." Peter hummed. "He says now she pwotects us as an angel."

Steve nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Yeah she does, bubba." He said softly.

Sammy gurgled up at Steve curiously, wiggling his little fingers up at his face.

Down in the lab, Tony cursed at the top of his lungs, fingers underneath the lab sink as he washed off the burn. He let his concentration slip for _one goddamned second--_

Shutting off the water, Tony quickly applied salve to his hand and bandaged it up before attempting to work again. His movements were clumsy and his work did more harm than good, at which point he stood from his worktable and padded over to the futon to lay down. Tony tugged a blanket over himself and cradled his hand, allowing himself to dip into that little pit for only just a moment: not enough to burst into tears, but enough to feel sick.

Steve and Peter had said goodbye to Peggy, Steve adding her number and new address to the contact list on their fridge. A sudden twinge of pain pulsed through him from the bond, leaving him automatically worried.

He carried Sammy down with him outside of the workshop, Peter following behind. He knocked on the door and called gently.

"Tony? Tony, will you come out here, baby? So we can talk and spend time with you? Peggy's gone, so you don't need to hide out, sweetheart."

"I.... can't," Tony managed, hiding his hand under the blanket, "You can come in, though, and it’s unlocked."

He sadly watched Steve open the door, not knowing how thin and pale he looked under the fluorescent lights of the workshop.

"Hi," Tony mumbled, shifting under his blanket.

"Tony..." Steve said worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Peter clung to Steve's leg, looking at Tony.

"You's look like you's sicky, Daddy. You feels otay?"

"M'feelin' just a little under the weather, pipsqueak, nothin' to worry about," Tony soothed, drawing the blanket up to his chin, "I think I caught a small bug from the hospital."

He smiled weakly at the boy, blinking tired eyes up at Steve and Sammy.

"Hi baby," he cooed.

Sammy gurgled back happily, but Steve held him close. "If you're sick, we need to disinfect everywhere. We can't have the baby getting sick. And if you don't feel well, we need to get you up to bed, hydrated and resting."

"M'okay. I'll stay hunkered out here, and Dummy's keepin’ me straight."

The bot whirred over at its name, nudging Tony with his claw.

"Take Sammy outta here, Stevie, there's too much stuff in the air that could get in his lungs," Tony ordered softly, "You too, Pete."

Steve shook his head softly as he started to lead the boy's out.

"You're hiding something." He said simply at a whisper to Tony. "If you are really hurt and not telling me, I--" he paused. "I will call the others to watch the boys while I take you to the doctor."

He turned to shut the door, sending Tony his thoughts. _You may be good at blocking me from your feelings, but you can never do it completely, love..._

Tony flipped over and buried his face in the futon, ignoring Dummy's sad whirs.

"Lemme mope, Dum Dum," he whispered, tossing the blanket over his head.

He managed to keep composed for an hour or two, but it wasn't long before the block crumbled, and his pent up guilt, shame and worthlessness flooded the bond. Tony didn't have the strength to have JARVIS lock the workshop door; rather, he stayed curled up on the futon, shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

Steve had laid Sammy down for bed, letting Peter stay in the room as well by the time he felt Tony's woes.

"Peter? Keep a close eye on your brother for me. I need to go check on Daddy, okay?" He asked softly, kissing Peter's head before heading down to the shop.

Steve barged in the workshop and went straight to Tony, kneeling down beside him and pressing light kisses on his neck. He said no words, just tried to comfort, running small circles on Tony's back.

Tony sucked in a breath and waited for the reprimand for crying to come, but only felt himself sink under Steve's lips; he sniffled, weary-eyed as he turned himself back over to look at Steve. Tony opened his mouth to talk, but all he could do was whine softly, more shame washing over him.

"Shhshh, no sweetie. You don't have to feel that way. I'm sorry." Steve whispered, peppering Tony's face gently with kisses. "It’s okay, love. It’s okay."

He continued with comforting caresses, sending thoughts of reassurance in waves. Tony shook his head and brought his arm out from under the blanket, carefully unwrapping the bandage.

"I did it again, I'm sorry, I couldn't-- I really needed--" Tony babbled through his forced breaths, tenderly touching the healing cuts and burns on his arm, "I'm sorry, I freaked out--"

"No wonder it hurt like it did..." Steve murmured, bandaging them all back up.

"You had done so well, Tony." He said softly. "Well, at least it wasn't with the razor blade." The blond said softly, lightly kissing the bandaged area.

"M'sorry, I'm bad, I know, I'm sorry," Tony mumbled weakly, tucking his arm back into the blanket, "I'm horrible, I know, m'sorry--"

He ducked his head under the blanket in shame, whining at Steve.

"No you are not. You are not bad or horrible. Just troubled." Steve explained, holding Tony to him. "You are good and smart and precious and loved, along with so much more. But never horrible."

Tony reached out to grab at Steve's shirt, burying his face in the familiar warmth of the cashmere sweater.

".... I don't feel good," he mumbled weakly.

"We need to get you something to eat and laid down to rest. You'll need it." Steve cooed softly, rocking Tony gently. "I'll get Sammy tonight so you can rest, okay? Get you feeling better, sweetheart."

Tony nodded and sniffled, slowly sitting up as not to get dizzy. He leaned on Steve and sucked up his warmth while trudging up to the kitchen, stomach rolling at the thought of food.

"I can't each much, I'll throw up," he mumbled sadly, tucking his face into Steve's chest, "m'sorry."

"It’s okay, love. We'll make you a sandwich and some tea to try and keep down, okay?" Steve murmured, helping Tony sit down before working quickly around the kitchen.

"Okay," Tony replied in a small voice, too exhausted to try and refuse food.

He ate the sandwich Steve placed in front of him and managed a few swallows of tea, sitting back when he felt full.

"Can you carry me?" Tony mumbled, "I don't-- God, everything aches like hell."

"Of course, Love." Steve hummed, cleaning up before carefully scooping Tony up and heading upstairs to their room.

He looked at Peter softly, the boy keeping on his job like a good boy. Steve laid Tony down in bed and covered him up, getting some aspirin and water to help.

"Sammy do okay, Pete?"

"Uh-huh. He's sleepin'," Peter whispered, "Can I go to bed now, Papa? Daddy gave me ano'der paper t'wead an' m'almost done it."

"Yeah, baby. Just don't stay up too late, okay?" Steve whispered back, kissing Peter's cheek. "Good night. Say night to Daddy too before you go."

Peter skipped over to the bed and stood on his tiptoes, leaning over to kiss Tony's temple.

"Night Daddy, feel bettah," he whispered, tiptoeing out of the room to go and read.

In bed, Tony whined softly, burning up under the thin sheets.

"Steve," he whispered, "Get the thermometer, I think I have a temp--"

Steve did so and went to the medicine cabinet for the thermometer, sticking it under Tony's tongue.

When it beeped, he frowned at the temperature.

"100 degrees F." He hummed, feeling Tony's face. "I'm calling Bucky over and taking you to the hospital. We can't have you sick or the baby _getting_ sick."

"A hundred degrees is _not_ enough for a hospital trip--"

Tony sighed when Steve picked up the phone anyway, turning over in bed.

"They won't have me stay overnight, either, so I might as well stay at Bucky's till I get better," he muttered.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked softly, waiting as the phone rang. "You sure you'd be okay over there without us?"

He sighed at Tony's nod, but understood.

"I'll give Buck some notes to help you get better."

"I'm not a cat, Steve, y'don't have to give him a litterbox for me," Tony muttered, turning over in bed to face the wall.

"I'm still giving him notes. He's not the best at knowing what to do when someone is sick." He murmured after he was off the phone. "He'll be here in ten minutes, okay? Take your aspirin and drink your water before then."

"Clint's there, _Steve_ , and he and Nat have taken care of me for much longer," Tony grit out, swallowing the aspirin without touching the water.

He stood on shaky feet to grab a duffle bag from under the bed, hastily packing a few changes of clothes, a small bath kit, and as a last thought, the secondary razor he kept behind his hair gel.

Steve watched Tony carefully, but didn't say anything. His thoughts however ran rampant in his mind as Tony packed, against his wishes.

_Sorry. I just worry and want to be sure you're okay. I love you and don't want to lose you. Especially from being sick. Not like Ma. I know it’s not that bad, but that’s how it starts._

Tony kept his hands on either side of the sink, not replying until the doorbell rang.

"I can handle myself, Steve, if you couldn't tell, I've been sick for much longer," he muttered, shouldering his bag before trooping downstairs.

He brushed past Bucky to find Clint, not surprised that Natasha took his bag while he melted into the man's arms.

Steve sat on the bed in silence until he heard the front door shut. That’s when he laid down in bed, choking back silent sobs.

Today was meant to be a good day, but somehow managed to fall to pieces. He forced himself to sleep, waiting until he would wake to Sammy's first cries of the night...

* * *

"I just don't--"

"No, Tony, don't be an asshole," Clint interrupted, _again_ , "Yes, you both are tired as hell but that's _no_ fucking excuse to go and get angry with Steve--"

"That's my fucking _point_! I'm not angry at Steve!" Tony screamed, "I'm angry at my fucking self for being a fucking _worthless excuse_ of a soulmate-- hell, you've seen what Howard did, and _everyone_ knows the children turns out _exactly_ like their parents, so don't you fucking bring Steve into this fucking mess, because you and I both know it's my own goddamned fucking _trauma_ that's set me on this path to kill myself! Do I _look_ like I wake up every morning wanting to have a panic attack?!"

He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, anger and protectiveness thrumming through every nerve in his body.

"This is the fucking end of the line, Clinton," Tony growled, "I am a _liability_. I am not the good husband that Steve deserves, and like _hell_ would I be a good father!"

Natasha stared between the three men's standoff, standing up to give Tony a water bottle.

"Drink, _котенок_ , there's no point in giving yourself a sore throat," she murmured, sifting her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean you wouldn't be a good father?" Bucky spoke up, nearly glaring at Tony. "You've _been_ a good father. A _great_ father. Whenever Peter is over, he always talks about what he got to do with his Daddy or what his Daddy taught him. The kid _adores_ you, and you think you're this fuckin' terrible father?"

"You know what _would_ make you a terrible father? Killing yourself or just _dying_ and leaving Steve to raise those kids himself." He seethed. "You are so much fuckin' better than your father was to you. And people only end up like their parents if they let themselves. And _you_ haven't let yourself. Because you are better than the piece of shit I've heard Howard being."

Bucky got closer to Tony, pulse pounding as he felt infuriated and continued.

"Leave Steve by offing yourself will doom him and the boys. When a soulmate loses the other to death, the other feels like they are slowly dying too. And it could be _years_ before that feeling lets off. Now how do you think the way those boys would be raised would be effected by the sudden death of one father and the perpetual mourning of the other, _huh_?!"

Tony flicked his eyes up to Bucky before scooting around him, dodging Clint's grasp with practiced ease; he didn't care that there were footsteps behind him, he didn't care that it was torrential outside, that the rain plastered his clothes to his skin and his hair to his face. He didn't _care_ that he almost got hit crossing the street, all he knew was he had to sprint the block down and around, go through the park and up the Victorian steps, dripping water over the  wood floors. Tony sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could and threw open their bedroom door, not surprised he'd startled Steve; he dragged the blond out of bed by his lapels and ignored his complaints as he pushed his _husband, he's your husband_ up the stairs to the art studio, grabbing him roughly to drag him down for a kiss, hands cupped around Steve's cheeks.

He didn't care that the carpet or Steve or he himself was wet.

"I love you," Tony breathed, once he forced himself to take his lips off of Steve's, "I love you too goddamned much to let my fucking stupid bitch ass to get in the way of loving you."

Steve kissed back hard and desperate in reply, hiccuping slightly against Tony's lips to keep himself from tearing up.

"I love you too, so fucking much. I don't ever want us to go through anything like that again." He breathed, hugging Tony close, regardless of the man being soaked.

"And I don't ever want to lose you. You're too damn good to lose." He whispered wetly, caressing at Tony's face.

"God, Steve, I've been so selfish, I can't-- fuck it, we're starting over, completely new-- we can get married again," Tony babbled, relaxing at Steve's bubbly laugh, "Yeah-- yeah, god, I love you, and I'm so sorry--"

He buried his face in Steve's neck, inhaling the calming scent of cinnamon and allspice.

"Fuck, I love you," Tony whispered.

"I love you, too. And you are always forgiven, gosh Tony." Steve whispered back as he hugged Tony tight. He kissed at Tony's neck until he remembered the state they were in.

"Not that I don't completely love that you did this, but you're sick and just ran through the rain and got all soaked which doesn't help." Steve pointed out. "And you pulled me away from the baby and he's by himself..."

Tony paused and laughed, shaking water droplets out of his hair.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll take a hot shower, and I broke my fever at Clint's, but I'll nest in a guest room," he breathed, wiping water off of his face.

"Okay. Okay, we can have that done. It'll be a bit lonely in the bed, but'll just be a night, right?" Steve said with a small laugh, leading Tony back to their room to find three familiar faces around the bassinet.

"When were we going to get to see this cutie?" Natasha asked at a whisper, towel wrapped around her head.

"We wanted him to be used to us before we invited others over." Steve said, a little guiltily.

"I mean, you can come snuggle me, but you'll need to set up the baby monitor--"

Tony stared at the three before sheepishly ducking around them, getting warm pajamas before going to take a shower.

In the bassinet, Sammy gurgled softly, reaching up to bat at Bucky's metal fingers.

Steve waited until Tony was in the shower before speaking with the others, letting them play a bit with the baby.

"So... How did this all happen?" Steve asked quietly, looking at the rain-soaked group.

"Just a tough love intervention." Bucky hummed, playing with the baby's finger. "I sort of... Snapped at him. But apparently that worked?"

"Sort of? I'm surprised he didn't throw himself in front of a semi after that," Clint muttered, "Tony's the type you talk down and be gentle with. There's no point in yelling at a man whose IQ is nearly 200."

"Clint's right, Bucky," Natasha hummed, "It was a _little_ harsh."

"Well, obviously he needed someone to talk harsh to him because being nice apparently hadn't helped." Bucky murmured softly. "I did it for his best interest and to protect my best friend. He needed that. He needed to see things could be a hell of a lot worse. He is brilliant, but he can be so bullheaded and blind sometimes."

"How about we not talk about him when he's not in the room, considering he's listening in on us," Natasha drawled, giving the boys a pointed look.

The bathroom door creaked, followed by an 'oh shit' and a scrambling of feet on tile.

"Told you," she hummed, turning back to Sammy.

"Tony, if you're done, come out here please." Steve said softly, looking over to the bathroom door. "I'm honestly confused about all of this...?"

"Bucky yelled at me," Tony griped, grabbing his favorite blanket off the bed and wrapping it around himself, "I had a rom-com moment and decided to run through a lightning storm to come confess my love, and now I probably have pneumonia, but that's okay."

"You're a drama queen," Natasha said, raising her eyebrow.

Tony sighed dramatically and flicked his hair back, clicking his tongue.

"I hope to God you don't have pneumonia, Tony." Steve hummed, reaching and stroking Tony's face gently. "But why did Bucky yell at you?"

"He was belittling himself and hitting a low." Bucky pointed out. "He was saying that he was no good, a terrible husband, and would make a terrible father, so I felt he needed to be lead in the right direction."

Tony frowned and tucked himself closer to Steve, nuzzling his chest.

"Well, I'm not gonna deny it," he mumbled, embarrassment flushing into his cheeks, "I.... I'm having trouble."

"Well no shit," Clint rolled his eyes, "We should put you back in the hospital for this shit, Tones."

"He... He doesn't need a hospital. He wouldn't willingly go to one, anyway." Steve murmured, holding Tony close to him. "But I think Buck went about it all right. At least, that’s what I'm getting from you?" He asked, looking to his husband.

".... I don't think I have any dignity left, but other than that--"

"Tony," Clint interrupted, side eyeing him.

Tony sighed and shrugged, ducking his head.

"A hospital didn't do any good last time," he laughed softly, "I just... need time. A hell of a lot of time. And we need to make another appointment with that doctor."

He paused.

"And possibly marriage counseling," he continued quietly, "So someone else can help me--us--do this. So I don't feel so alone."

"You never were alone in this, Tony. I'd never let you feel like that, if I could help it." Steve said worriedly, looking at him carefully. "That's how you been feeling? And you never... You never said anything. Is that what you've been trying to keep hidden from me?"

Tony went quiet and cast his gaze downward, nodding.

"I'm not-- I'm still not used to being able to go to people for help," he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Damn straight--"

"Would you stop cursing in front of the infant? Honest to goodness, Clint," Tony snapped.

"He's, what, two days old? He's fine." Clint scoffed, looking at the baby.

"I dunno. I really think he listens." Steve pointed out, hearing Sammy gurgle in response.

"Anyway, Tony, don't ever hide things like that from me. I can help you if you ever need help." Steve whispered, running his hand through Tony's hair. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want, but don't block the bond. I don't block it from you. There is no reason for me to."

"I... I don't know _what_ help I need, Steve--"

"Good God, I feel like I'm on Seinfeld or some shhhhoot right now," Clint muttered, sitting down heavily on their bed.

Tony sighed and put a hand on his face.

"I won't block the bond," he mumbled, "But I don't want you getting all worked up, Stevie."

"I won't get worked up if I know how you're feeling, To-- Seinfeld? Why Seinfeld? Seinfeld is funny, and I don't find this funny." Steve said, Clint shrugging in response.

"Anyway, you may not know what help you need, but that shouldn't stop you from letting me try." The blond continued, kissing Tony's temple. "For better or worse, in sickness and in health, right?"

"Steve, if I fully let you into my bond, you're going to constantly feel what I'm feeling," he whispered, leaning against Steve's chest, "You're going to know _everything_ \--"

"That's the point of soulmates, Tony," Natasha said gently, "You have to let Steve in completely for the healing process to begin."

"She's right," Clint continued, "We didn't stop having nightmares until we bonded with Bucky."

Steve smiled softly at that. "You guys are soulmates, too." He asked as a statement, not really ever realizing it.

"Nat, Clint, and I's marks would've matched if I hadn't lost my arm. But I remembered the writing." Bucky answered softly.

"But finding that missing piece helps. And does wonders, Tones." Clint pointed out. "Being completely open to your soulmate is such a help and comfort. It’s the best first step.".

Tony just looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Did nobody think to tell me that we had to _bond_?!" He groused, "How come nobody _told_ me?"

"I figured you knew," Clint replied, brows creased, "My brother told me before Nat and I ran off--"

Tony gave him an unimpressed look and shook his head.

"Alright, so do I just-- let the blockage drop?" He asked.

"Basically." Natasha said softly. "But not all at once. It can be overwhelming that way."

She turned away to look at the baby, cooing gently at him in Russian.

Steve looked at Tony carefully, lightly questioning.

"You willing to do this?"

Tony bit his lip and nodded.

"I'd rather-- I'd rather do it in private," he mumbled, glancing over at their company.

"It... It is getting late, too..." Steve murmured. "You guys can stay the night downstairs or in the guesthouse if you'd like? There are spare clothes there."

"We'll stay in the guesthouse," Natasha decided, grabbing her boys, "C'mon, you two. Let them have their peace."

Tony watched as they left, swallowing heavily at the click of the door.

"So-- so how do we do this?" He asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Steve followed suit, looking to Tony and taking his hands in his.

"I would think that you'd just...open up to me." He explained. "Slowly let your wall down. Just let it crumble, Tony."

"Okay," Tony breathed, squeezing Steve's hands.

He closed his eyes so he could concentrate, imagining the wall he'd built around himself to slowly come down, brick by brick. A headache surged on, but Tony kept at it, forcing himself to be unmade, feeling his raw nerves be exposed.

Steve took a deep breath as he felt the emotions Tony kept blocked for so long. All coming wave after wave, feelings of regret, shame, and any negative feelings he could think of. His hands tightened softly around Tony's, running his thumbs along the back of his husband's hands.

Not caring that tears were streaming down his face, Tony removed that last brick, the one that Howard had personally placed in his pocket. With a ragged breath, Tony completely bared himself to Steve, embracing his emotional nakedness.

"Steve," he gasped, eyes flying open.

"C'mere, sweetheart." Steve said with his voice breaking as he spoke, pulling Tony close to him like his life depended on it. "M' so sorry love, but you're okay now. He can never hurt you again. Never again."

Tony tangled his fingers in Steve's hair and buried his face in his neck, sobbing deeply as he kept himself open, wave after wave of painful memories hitting him worse than Howard's whiskey bottles ever did.

"M'ma, I want Maria," Tony whispered, barely able to speak, "I want my m'ma b-back--"

"I know baby, I know. I wish I could bring her back to you. I wish I could, baby." He sniffled, kissing at his neck. He tried to send Tony some happy thoughts, memories to try and help cheer him up a bit, in any way possible.

Tony clung to Steve and tried to keep his sobs quiet, completely tucking himself in to his husband's chest. It took him a few minutes to come down from the emotional high, headache slightly subsiding as he realized Steve was rocking him, singing that old lullaby under his breath.

"Steve, honey, I love you, but if you sing another chorus of "You are my Sunshine" I'm going to cry again," Tony mumbled, sniffling against Steve's chest.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't carry a tune in a bucket, but I enjoy it." Steve said with a wet chuckle. "It’s what Ma would sing to me, so I thought it might help. Plus I thought it'd put Sammy back to sleep."

"That song is so sad and you know it, you butt," Tony sniffled, unable to help dissolving into giggles, "Poor Sammy. Kid's already having a rough night." He wiped his eyes and turned his head to look at the baby, smiling softly as Sammy kicked his legs up in the air.

"He might need a change and something to eat. It’s been a while." Steve whispered, looking to Tony. "You feeling up to helping me out?" He asked with a soft smile.

Tony pulled back and nodded, wiping the last of the tear tracks off his face. "Yeah... yeah, lemme wash my face, and I'll change him while you make his bottle," he mumbled, squeezing Steve's hand, "Okay?"

"Okay." Steve hummed, kissing Tony gently before he went in their bathroom. "I love you, 'Daddy'." He said with a grin, a lightness towards Tony in his eyes before turning to Sammy. "I'll be right back with something yummy, okay? And Daddy will fix you up with a new diaper, okay little man?"

"I'm too old for this," Tony complained, laughing despite himself. He grinned and swooped Sammy up, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Hey lil guy, miss me?" he whispered, taking the baby over to the changing station, "I missed you, _bambino_ \--"

Tony cooed at Sammy while he changed him, putting him in an onesie covered in sailboats.

"Look how cute you are, Samwich," Tony gasped, tickling the squealing baby.

Steve came back with a warm bottle, but kept quiet in the doorway as he watched Tony interacting with Sammy.

"That is one of the most adorable things I have seen." He grinned, heading over to the duo. "You are so sweet to him. Its precious."

Tony smiled softly, taking the bottle from Steve.

"I've always been good with babies," he murmured, gently tipping the bottle for Sammy, "Ma-- She made sure I knew how to take care of them since I was seven."

He smiled fondly at the memory, still sniffling as he leaned back against Steve.

"And you doubted your fathering?" Steve hummed, wrapping arms around his waist. "You had practice since you were young and you doubted? You are such a good daddy, Tony." He hummed, nuzzling his neck.

"Coddling babies isn't everything to parenting, unfortunately," Tony mumbled, bouncing Sammy in his arms, "I can get babies to sleep fine, it's when they start talking that I have the issue."

He laughed softly, tipping his head back to kiss Steve's cheek.

"Well, I think you do wonderfully. You've done great with Peter." Steve pointed out, gently rocking them together.

"I didn't exactly have a father figure to learn from myself, either." He murmured with a sigh. "Your's was words I can't say with the baby present and I didn't ever get to meet mine. But I think we do great, considering all that. Especially you."

Tony was quiet for a moment before a smiled, _genuinely_ smiled, huffing a small laugh.

"Thanks, bambi," he murmured, setting the bottle aside the wipe Sammy's lips, "I mean it."

"A real smile. I've missed those from you lately." Steve smiled back, taking Sammy to burp him. "You're very welcome, love. I mean it." He chuckled, kissing Tony lovingly.

"Things will turn out good. I know it..."

"They better," Tony hummed, kissing Steve back, "I've had enough bad things happen for one lifetime."

He sat back down on their bed and curled up, pulling a blanket over himself.

Once Sammy was burped and rocked back to sleep again, Steve managed to wriggle under the blanket with his husband. He curled around him, wrapping his arms around and gently dancing his hands over Tony's chest.

"They will get better. We'll make it better, I know we can and will." The blond whispered lovingly. "I know it."

Tony huffed another laugh, bringing Steve's hands up to kiss his knuckles.

"Yeah," he murmured, "Yeah, it will."


End file.
